Courting Destiny
by FlameofDante91
Summary: Harry Potter punya banyak rahasia,salah satunya adalah kemampuannya melihat apa yang tak bisa dilihat orang lain. Ini membawanya menuju pilihan berbeda dibandingkan alternatif dirinya yang lain. Mungkin ia memang terlahir dengan nama Potter, tapi takdir membawanya menjadi lebih dari itu. Rahasia sedikit demi sedikit terkuak, dan bersama rekan takdirnya, ia membuka tabir dunia sihir
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini berdasarkan novel Harry Potter dari J.K Rowling. Kesamaan karakter dan tempat hanya karena cerita ini sekedar Fanfiction.

1

Harry Potter memandang sekelilingnya dengan mata berkabut. Bukan karena pandangannya yang buruk. Toh, kacamatanya masih sama berfungsinya seperti kemarin. Tapi karena ia memandang sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak bisa dilihat manusia. Ya, Harry Potter adalah anak yang istimewa. Mari kita sebut saja begitu karena ia membenci panggilan 'aneh' atau 'gila' yang sering orang lontarkan padanya. Badannya yang mungil karena kurang gizi, membuatnya seolah tenggelam dalam baju bekas sepupunya Dudley Dursley, sementara ia melangkah mengikuti tubuh raksasa Hagrid menyusuri Diagon Alley menuju Bank Gringotts. Setiap ia melangkah, tatapannya menyusuri tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan dengan mata terbuka yang sedetik kemudian lenyap, digantikan oleh bocah-bocah yang berlarian masuk toko lelucon Zonko.

Deheman Hagrid membuatnya menoleh kembali pada pria gelisah dengan senyum dipaksakan yang melambai padanya agar mengikuti. Harry mempercepat langkah, tapi tidak sebelum melihat sekilas ke arah para penyihir yang sedang bertarung—(tongkat sihir, sugguh menarik, ia tak sabar mendapatkannya)—dan tentu saja, adegan itu lenyap secepat kedatangannya. Sempat ia bertanya-tanya; mengapa ia belum gila melihat semua pemandangan yang tidak cantik ini? Mungkin ia sudah kebal atau gila dalam arti lain. Lagi pula, sudah lama ia berdamai dengan nasib dan menerima kenyataan bahwa—seperti kata ketiga Dursley—ia aneh, dalam standart penyihir sekalipun.

Saat ia masuk ke dalam bank, bukan para Goblin yang membuatnya terkejut. Melainkan, pada sosok seekor naga yang melesat menembus lantai menuju atap, seolah mencari kebebasan. Beberapa detik, ia diam terpaku dengan mata terbelalak. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat naga! Rupanya ia akan mengalami petualangan yang menakjubkan dimasa depan, karena tidak pernah sebelumnya, pengelihatannya menampakkan bayangan yang lebih luar biasa seperti ini. Bayangan yang pada akhirnya lenyap diujung atap, membuat lantai dan langit-langitnya yang rusak utuh kembali.

Matanya melirik pada peringatan;

_'Masuk, orang asing, tapi perhatikan dari apa yang menunggu dosa keserakahan. Bagi mereka yang mengambil, tapi tidak menghasilkan. Harus membayar mahal pada gilirannya. Jadi, jika kau mencari di bawah lantai kami harta yang bukan jadi milikmu, Pencuri, kau telah diperingatkan, waspadalah menemukan lebih dari harta disana!'_

Sepertinya, dirinya dimasa depan lupa membaca peringatan itu sekali lagi.

Ketika ia menaiki roler coster menuju vault 687 milik keluarga Potter, ia sempat melihat sekilas naga yang dikekang lehernya. Karena kereta bergerak sangat cepat, ia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tapi sekilas saja sudah cukup membuatnya simpati dengan kondisinya yang memprihatinkan. Entah apakah ia nanti akan melepaskan naga itu karena kasihan atau ada alasan lain?

Belum sehari ia menjejakkan kaki di dunia sihir, ia sudah melihat banyak hal menarik hingga mengira tak kan ada lagi yang bisa membuatnya kaget. Tapi rupanya ia salah besar karena melihat Vault keluarganya membuat mulutnya menga-nga lebih lebar dari mulut naga. Tumpukan emas disana seakan tak ada habisnya, menjulang seperti puncak-puncak bukit. Lebih-lebih, itu hanya _'trust __Vault__!'_ yang diberikan orang tuanya untuk jajan. Bukan Vault utama!

Griphook, goblin yang mengantarnya, memberinya kantong kecil yang bisa diisi tanpa batas. Ia mempertimbangkan untuk mengambil sebanyak yang ia butuhkan untuk membali peralatan sekolah, tapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengisinya sebanyak mungkin karena tidak ingin berkali-kali pergi ke bank. Setelah mengisinya hingga puas, ia menemani Hagrid untuk mengambil bungkusan misterius atas nama kepala sekolah.

Benda itu disimpan di dalam vault yang gelap, kecil dan penuh stalaktit. Seketika, Harry melihat kilasan gambaran batu merah, mata merah dan surban ungu, membuatnya bergidik dan melangkah cepat menjauhi Hagrid. Pria itu tak tampak cemas ataupun curiga atas perintah kepala sekolah, semisterius apapun _Vault_ dan kantong yang ia ambil. Ia malah hanya mengikatkan kantong itu di pinggangnya dan berjalan menuju pub tempat mereka makan siang; tempat dimana siapa pun bisa mencuri bungkusan itu. Memandang Hagrid dengan dahi berkerut, ia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mungkin kebodohannya karena darah raksasa, siapa tahu? Itu bukan tanggung jawabnya. Lagi pula, siapa orang dewasa disini? Harry memandang untuk terakhir kali pada Bank penyihir yang menarik itu, sebelum kembali mengikuti langkah pria besar itu.

Setelah makan siang, Hagrid mengantarnya membeli koper dan perlengkapan sekolah, seperti perkamen dan pena bulu. Sambil berjalan, Harry banyak bertanya tentang Hogwarts, Pureboold, Half-blood, Muggle-born dan Dumbledore. Dari percakapan itu, Harry menarik kesimpulan bahwa Hagrid punya kesetiaan total pada kepala sekolah yang membuatnya bias. Ada subjektifitas tinggi saat ia menjelaskan masing-masing asrama, khususnya Slytherin. Terlebih ia membuat Harry tidak nyaman karena berkali-kali meyakinkan Harry bahwa ia adalah Gryffindor yang sesungguhnya, seperti kedua orang tuanya. Padahal bukan orang tuanya yang menentukan asramanya, dan bukan mereka pula yang dijejali topi tua untuk dimasuki kepalanya. Ia tahu. Ia sudah melihatnya, sesaat setelah memegang surat dari Hogwarts. Ia tahu topi itu juga salah satu alat yang bisa membantunya menghindari manipulasi.

Di tempat Madam Malkin, Hagrid meninggalkannya sendirian. Di dalam sana sudah ada pelanggan, seorang anak seumurannya dengan rambut pirang hampir putih dan setelan baju resmi yang memberinya kesan dari kalangan atas, berdiri di podium, sedang di ukur.

"Murid tahun pertama Hogwarts?" tanya madam Malkin hanya demi sopan santun, karena siapapun tahu dengan sekali lihat bahwa ia murid tahun pertama.

Harry mengangguk.

Harry berkenalan dengan Draco Malfoy hanya dengan nama depannya saja, karena cemas pada konsekuensi nama keluarganya, yang rupanya tidak dianggap biasa di dunia sihir. Tapi kekhawatiran itu tak terjadi karena Malfoy lebih sibuk membicarakan dirinya sendiri dibandingkan mencari tahu tentang Harry. Ia membiarkan si pirang itu bercerita tentang Hogwarts dan banyak hal. Dan hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Madam malkin melemparkan pandangan geli pada mereka seolah tahu Harry hanya menghibur Malfoy. Lagi pula, apa rugi dari sedikit kesabaran pada anak polos yang nantinya kehilangan kenaifannya dengan cara paling kejam, seperti dipaksa membunuh seseorang.

Tak lama kemudian, madam Malkin selesai dengannya dan meminta Harry naik ke atas podium untuk di ukur. Harry memandang bocah itu pergi bersama seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan juntaian perak disalah satu sisinya. Sekelebatan mata mereka bersirobok, seketika mengirimkan kilasan wanita paruh baya yang berjongkok untuk berbisik padanya _"Apa Draco hidup?"_ Sebelum akhirnya pandangannya terputus oleh pintu toko yang kembali tertutup. Saat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Madam Malkin, wanita itu tersenyum geli sambil memegang alat ukur. "Seragam Hogwarts, dear?"

Harry mengangguk, "Dan bisakah anda mencarikan aku pakaian untuk sehari-hari yang biasa dipakai penyihir?"

"Muggleborn?"

Harry menggeleng, "Half-blood, tapi aku dibesarkan paman dan bibiku yang muggle karena kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal."

"Oh, anak yang malang," bisiknya, sambil menangkup pipi Harry. Lalu senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Serahkan padaku, aku akan membuatmu terlihat seperti boneka!"

Ia berusaha tidak memutar bola matanya dan membiarkan madam Malkin melakukan tugasnya. Ia percaya pada kemampuan wanita itu, karena ia melihat dirinya akan kembali lagi kesini di masa depan. Harry keluar dari toko dengan setumpuk jubah formal dan kasual yang terlipat rapi dalam kopernya.

"Harry!" seru Hagrid, melangkah cepat melewati kerumunan sambil menenteng sangkar berisi burung hantu salju, "Selamat ulang tahun, Harry!"

Hedwig! Senyum mengembang di wajahnya saat akhirnya bertemu burung peliharaannya. Ia merasa selalu memiliki Hedwig, tapi ia tidak tahu jika Hagrid yang akan memberinya. "Terima kasih, Hagrid," bisik Harry sambil mengeluarkannya dari kandang dan memeluknya. Hedwig seperti telah mengenalnya lama, hinggap di bahunya dan diam disana.

"Burung pintar!" seru Hagrid diantara tawanya semetara mereka melangkah menuju toko Olivander.

Pertamakalinya ia bersitatap dengan pria tua itu, entah ada daya magnet apa yang membuatnya bergerak meraih tangannya. Pria itu menyebut namanya dengan lembut dan familier, "Mr. Potter, _akhirnya! S_eperti masih kemarin aku melihat orang tuamu masuk ke tokoku," pilihan katanya membuat Harry tahu bahwa Olivander juga memiliki keistimewaan sepertinya. Ia juga orang yang melihat apa yang tak terlihat. "Mari... mari... tangan yang dominan?"

"Tangan kanan."

Lalu, mereka memulai perburuan yang tak ada habisnya. "Sungguh membuat penasaran," bisik pria itu saat tidak ada tongkat yang cocok dengannya. Kemudian, tiba-tiba ia berputar cepat dan berlari ke salah satu sudut terdalam tempat kotak-kotak disusun dan mengambil satu. Di depan Harry, ia membukanya perlahan, mempersilakan Harry untuk mengambilnya. Saat jarinya menyentuh benda itu, matanya berputar ke belakang, dan energi bergerak disekelilingnya dengan cahaya hijau dan keemasan.

"Menarik! Sungguh menarik. Tongkatmu adalah Kayu Holly dengan inti bulu burung Phoenix. Aku mengingat semua tongkat yang kujual, mr Potter. Seekor Phoenix yang sama memberikan dua buah bulunya yang menjadi dua tongkat yang berbeda. Salah satunya ada dalam genggamanmu, dan yang lainnya adalah yang memberikan luka ini," bisiknya sambil menyentuh luka Harry. "Aku menantikan sesuatu yang hebat darimu, mr Potter. Lagi pula, dia juga melakukan sesuatu yang hebat. Buruk, ya. Tapi juga hebat."

Voldemord. Pria itu membicarakan Voldemord. Hal itu membuatnya merasa seperti diguyur es di punggungnya. Sehingga ia tidak protes saat Hagrid buru-buru mengajaknya keluar dari toko Olivander. Wajahnya yang pucat membuktikan bahwa nama itu masih saja menjadi momok bagi sebagian besar penyihir.

Banyak sekali kemungkinan yang dilihatnya saat ia membuka mata. Hal itu membuatnya rindu pada sesuatu yang belum dimilikinya atau penyesalan pada kesalahan yang belum dilakukannya. Kelebihan dari semua itu, ia bisa menghindari sesuatu yang buruk. Tapi ada saat-saat dimana kemanapun ia menghindar, hal buruk akan tetap menimpanya. Seperti saat berada dalam keluarga Dursley. Pilihannya hanya antara dipukul atau ditendang. Dua kemungkinan yang sama-sama membuat sakit. Maka, alasan itu juga yang membuatnya kembali ke Diagon Alley setelah Hagrid meninggalkannya di depan rumah no 4 Privet drive. Dengan koper beroda dan kantong uang dicelananya, Harry menyusuri salah satu penginapan di Diagon Alley; Witchraft Boussra, Hotel yang letaknya dekat dengan Gringotts. Setelah menyewa sebuah kamar, Harry membuka kopernya dan mengeluarkan isi di dalamnya. Berlama-lama untuk mengelus bahan pakaiannya yang berkualitas. Suatu kemewahan yang tak pernah dirasakannya. Harry menggigit bibir dan membenamkan wajahnya kesana. Tidak ada suara, hanya pungungnya yang bergetar saja yang memberi tanda ia sedang menangis; merasa antara sedih karena baru pertama ini ia mencicipi apa yang seharusnya dirasakan anak-anak lain, sekaligus lega karena ia akhirnya bisa melonggarkan cengkeraman keluarga Dursley atas dirinya.

Keesokan harinya, Harry turun untuk sarapan dengan tunik biru barunya yang berbahan sutra. Ia duduk dengan sarapannya disalah satu meja pada kafetaria hotel sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sekalipun hanya ada sedikit hotel di dunia sihir dan juga tidak semewah hotel-hotel milik Muggle, secara pribadi Harry lebih menyukai hotel di dunia sihir, karena, well... sihir. Ruangan makan ini bertema klasik dengan tempat duduk yang bisa membenarkan letaknya sendiri atau serbet makan yang melipat sendiri dan tak lupa juga makanan yang bisa tiba-tiba muncul jika kau menyerukan namanya pada buku menu. Sambil memasukkan daging besar-besar ke mulutnya, matanya membaca kalimat pada berita di Daily Prophet tentang dirinya yang memasuki masa sekolah di Hogwarts. Untung tidak ada orang yang tahu wajahnya, sehingga tidak ada foto dalam berita itu kecuali deskripsi tentang apa yang mereka kira dirinya. Well, sebagian besar ada benarnya tentang warna mata atau rambut khas Potternya. Tapi tinggi dan menawan, ia rasa kurang tepat. Jika digambarkan, Harry bisa dibilang seperti kurcaci dibandingkan teman-teman seusianya.

Saat itulah, percikan seperti listrik, yang kini ia tahu disebut energi sihir, membuatnya mendongak dan matanya bersirobok dengan seorang pemuda yang berdiri dan berjalan dengan langkah yang membuat tiap orang minggir dibuatnya. Yang membuat Harry terheran-heran adalah tinggi pemuda itu yang lebih dari 6'1, membuatnya hampir memenuhi ambang pintu saat ia berjalan masuk. Ototnya bergerak dalam lipatan kemeja mahalnya yang dibalut jubah hitam yang panjangnya hanya separuh badan. Menyisakan celah dimana tiap orang bisa melihat paha dan kakinya yang kuat dan jenjang. Bahkan bahan kain dari celananya tidak bisa menutupi saat otot itu bergerak. Saat pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya, Harry membeku pada tatapan tajam kelopak hitam yang familier. Sihir itu berlalu saat pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Harry mengenal wajah tanpa nama itu! Setelah ia beberapa kali muncul dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Jika bukan dilatar belakang, maka ia selalu disisi Harry. Walau pengelihatannya tidak menunjukkan suara atau tubuhnya dengan jelas. Tapi tatapan mata itu tidak mungkin ia salah!

Harry meletakkan sendoknya dan berdiri saat pemuda itu bergerak keluar dari ruangan. Mereka akan bertemu di Hogwarts, yakinnya. Jika itu sudah di takdirkan.

_Karena itu sudah ditakdirkan._

Semenjak ia menginap di Witchraft Boussra, Harry menghabiskan waktunya untuk mempelajari dunia sihir. Ia membeli dan membaca banyak buku. Terutama tentang dirinya, sehingga ia tahu bagaimana pendapat dunia sihir tentang Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup. Rupanya ia adalah Potter terakhir yang merupakan garis bangsawan tua, sekalipun tidak ada raja dan ratu disini. Konsep itu milik Muggle dan hilang setelah penyihir memisahkan diri dari dunia mereka. Sehingga 28 bangsawan tertua menjadi kekuatan paling utama dalam politik, dimana Potter juga masuk di dalamnya. Keturunan Potter memiliki darah dari keluarga penyihir tertua yang telah lenyap, keluarga Peverell, setelah keturunan terakhirnya, Iolanthe Paverell, menikahi Heir keluarga Potter, Hardwin Potter. Pantas saja uang keluarganya di Bank ada begitu banyak, belum termasuk relik-relik berharga.

Ia juga mempelajari lebih jauh tentang masyarakat Pureblood dan prejudice nya tentang muggle yang berasal dari perburuan penyihir. Ia tidak mau termakan mentah-mentah pada prejudice disini tanpa memahaminya. Walaupun ia merasa pendapat kebanyakan pureblood tidak relavan di jaman sekarang, tapi ia bisa bersimpati karena ia tahu benar bisa seberbahaya apa Muggle. Ia menghabiskan waktunya melahap banyak buku; kemewahan yang tidak pernah bisa didapatnya dari Dursley, dan membawa jiwa intelektualnya yang selama ini diabaikan. Untungnya kopernya punya kapasitas tak terbatas, dimana ia bahkan bisa memasukinya melewati tangga untuk menata bukunya dalam rak-rak yang ada disana. "Aku cinta sihir," bisiknya sambil mengusap buku ramuannya. Ia suka ramuan, itu mengingatkannya pada memasak. Sedikit keahlian yang didapatkannya dari Dursley. Ia berharap bisa segera bereksperimen dengan bahan ramuan asli.

Akibat ketertarikannya itu, ia kembali lagi ke Apothecary untuk membeli bahan yang lebih berkualitas. Toko ramuan itu cukup menarik untuk mengganjar bau busuk telur dan sampah. Bukan berarti toko itu kotor, itu hanya karena mereka menjual berbagai macam bahan ramuan aneh seperti; botol-botol herbal, akar kering, dan botol-botol bercahaya yang berjejer di tembok dengan isi yang menggeliat-geliat, bundelan-bundelan bulu, potongan-potongan taring, dan gagak yang dikawat pada langit-langit. Hingga barang langka seperti tanduk Unicorn yang diperhatikannya saat pertamakali kesini bersama Hagrid—tanduk yang diberikan Unicorn secara cuma-cuma (20 Galleons) dan mata lebah (5 knuts 1 sekop).

Tak bisa dilupakannya saat ia pertamakali bertemu sang Master Ramuan. Saat itu ia tanpa sengaja menabrak bagian belakang tubuhnya karena terlalu asyik memperhatikan tanduk Unicorn. Pria itu berbalik dengan sangat cepat dan matanya yang gelap menyipit dengan tajam. Kepala Harry terus mendongak ke atas untuk bisa menatap mata gelapnya yang mengamatinya. Paman bibinya termasuk yang tingginya rata-rata, tapi rupanya bahkan di dunia sihir ia dikelilingi orang berdarah raksasa.

Bibir pria itu mencibir tidak suka, sesuatu yang seharusnya membuat siapa pun lari tunggang langgang ketakutan. Tapi tidak Harry. Tidak, setelah ia melihat kilasan masa depan, dimana ia duduk memeluk pria misterius itu sementara kehidupan meninggalkan matanya. Tidak saat ia bahkan bisa merasakan hangatnya darah yang merembes disela-sela jarinya saat ia menahan luka di leher itu. Terkejut dengan rasa sedih yang tiba-tiba melandanya, butiran-butiran air mata menetes membasahi pipinya. Terkesiap, pria itu bergerak cepat untuk mencengkeram bahunya. "Potter!" serunya.

Tapi ia masih tersenggal dalam tangisan. Pria itu memandang sekeliling dengan panik, terutama saat beberapa kepala menoleh penasaran ke arah mereka.

"Potter!" ia merunduk sehingga kepala mereka sejajar, cengkeraman di bahunya sangat kuat, "Kuasai dirimu! Berhenti menangis!" Harry tersenggal saat ia berusaha berhenti dan hidungnya berair. "Mengapa kau menangis!?" ia mengatakannya dalam desisan yang mustahil diberikan orang normal pada anak sebelas tahun. Tapi Harry tidak takut atau marah, karena semua itu tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa sedihnya saat melihat pria itu mati dalam pelukannya. Orang ini penting, Harry bisa merasakan itu.

Saat Harry sudah merasa tenang dan ia mengerjap-kerjapkan mata untuk menghilangkan air mata, ia bersitatap dengan mata gelap pria itu, yang masih membara dan itu membuatnya tersenyum. "Potter! Apa kau gila?!" Desisnya frustasi melihat ekspresi Harry yang tak masuk akal.

Harry hanya mengangguk, "Siapa namamu, sir?" Harry meraih ujung lengan jubahnya. Pria itu tampak terhenyak.

Ia menyipitkan mata, "Aku profesor ramuan dari Hogwarts. Kau akan memanggilku Profesor Severus Snape atau sir!"

"Profesor Snape," Harry berbisik, menguji lidahnya. Lalu tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah tenang?" Harry mengangguk. "Apa kau kehilangan pengantarmu?" Harry menggeleng. Ia menyipitkan mata. "Kau kesini sendiri? Kenapa kau kesini sendirian?"

"Aku ingin membeli bahan yang lebih baik dari pada standar siswa yang sudah kubeli, sir..." Ia tampak terkejut saat Harry berbisik menambahkan, "Aku suka Ramuan... "

"Hm..." Matanya memicing, seakan tahu Harry sengaja menjawab satu pertanyaannya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pertanyaan yang lain. Tapi pria itu tidak mendesak, hanya segera berdiri dan berbalik, berjalan pergi. Setelah beberapa langkah, ia berkata tanpa menoleh, "Ayo, aku akan menunjukkannya padamu!" dan tanpa menunggu lagi Harry melangkah dengan ringan mengikuti pria itu. Tangannya meraih lengan jubahnya, membuat pria itu menoleh ke bawah sambil mengerutkan kening, tapi tidak mengibas lepas genggamannya. Kedua pasang yang aneh itu menyusuri toko ramuan diikuti oleh mata-mata penasaran, terutama bagi mereka yang tahu benar siapa Severus Snape. Apalagi tidak sedikit dari mereka adalah mantan murid yang pernah merasakan ucapan tajam dan tempramennya.

Sang Master ramuan mengantarnya pulang hingga Lacky Cauldron. Mengiranya pulang ke rumah Mugglenya. Tapi setelah pria itu pergi, Harry kembali menyelinap menuju Witchraft Boussra.

Pada tanggal 1 september sebelum jam 11 pagi. Harry berdiri gelisah di depan perapian Leaky Cauldron. Tom sang bartender tersenyum sambil memberikan gestur 'lakukan'. "Ingat, ucapkan dengan jelas 'Stasiun Kings Cross, peron 9 ¾'."

Harry membuang bubuk floo hingga api yang panas berubah menjadi hijau dan melangkah masuk. Menghela napas dan terbatuk karena abu. Lalu ia berseru, "Stasiun Kings Cross peron 9 ¾!" dengan suara serak tapi jelas dan kuat.

Belum sempat ia berkedip, Harry terlontar keluar, dimuntahkan oleh perapian. Seketika ia melindungi kepalanya dari benturan lantai batu yang keras. Tidak lucu seandainya Headline Daily Prophet besok memberitakan otak Harry Potter berceceran di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Ya, tubuhnya memang mendarat pada sesuatu yang keras, tapi bukan lantai. Saat ia mendongak, matanya terus bergerak naik dan naik, dan naik, untuk melihat wajah familier yang membuat mulutnya menganga. Mata lebih hitam dari kelopak manapun yang pernah ia lihat balik menatapnya. Ia hanya bisa membeku saat menyadari siapa pemuda itu. Tangan-tangan kasar penuh kepal menyeimbangkan kakinya. Ia yakin sedang berdiri di hadapan predator.

"Tidak apa-apa?" Suara bariton rendah terdengar saat ia bertanya seraya menarik rambut Harry untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Harry menggeleng, bergerak menjauh. Tapi tangan yang besar menahannya. "Tidak ada yang mengantarmu?"

Harry menggeleng, "Aku yatim piatu, sir."

Ia menaikkan alis. "Salazar... Kau sangat pendek. Aku yakin kau akan tenggelam dalam kerumunan," komentarnya yang hanya dibalas Harry dengan anggukan serius, seakan tahu itu masalah besar. Pemuda itu mengerjap, mengamati Harry penuh penilaian sebelum akhirnya meraih pinggang Harry dan mengangkatnya dalam gendongan. "Tidak ada yang ingin melihatmu hilang, huh. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kereta."

Tangan Harry yang tanpa sengaja berakhir di bahu berotot itu mengusapnya terang-terangan dengan ekspresi penasaran. Membuat pemuda itu menaikkan alis gelapnya. Tentu itu pemandangan yang tidak biasa, terutama dengan perbedaan tinggi mereka. Dan jika kau tahu siapa orang yang menggendong Harry, tidak lah terkenal dengan kelembutan atau kebaikan hatinya.

"Flint?" Sekelompok pelajar senior memandangi mereka dengan heran. _Flint, namanya Flint._ "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan bocah itu?"

"Hm..." ia masih tidak menurunkan Harry. Harry juga tidak juga berhenti mengusap bahu itu penuh kekaguman. Apa yang dimakan Flint sehingga ia bisa sebesar ini? Ia tahu Flint adalah siswa senior, tapi bahkan tidak semua orang dewasa bisa menyaingi tinggi tubuhnya.

"Ayo. Kereta sudah mau berangkat," seru teman-temannya lagi.

Mengacuhkan mereka, Flint alih-alih bertanya, "Tahun pertama?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Dimana kopermu?" Harry meraih pendant di lehernya yang berbentuk miniatur koper. "Cerdas." Lalu tanpa menurunkannya, ia membawa Harry masuk kereta, dimana teman-temannya mengikuti dengan tatapan penuh spekulasi. Aneh, mereka seakan terlalu segan untuk berkomentar.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Harry..." lalu ke telinga Flint ia menambahkan, "Potter."

Pemuda itu mengangkat satu alis, "Marcus Flint. Kapten Tim quidditch Slytherin."

Marcus membuka salah satu pintu ruangan di gerbong itu, membuat tiga orang di dalamnya, yang tampak jelas adalah anak tahun pertama, menoleh kaget. Mereka memandangi Harry, lalu Flint, bergantian.

Perlahan pemuda itu menurunkannya, ia merundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik, "Aku harap kita bertemu lagi di Slytherin," lalu mendorongnya masuk dan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Ia berbalik pada tiga orang anak tahun pertama, "Hai?" ujarnya sambil melambai.

"Hai." Salah satunya bergeser untuk memberinya ruang. "Namaku Sue Li."

"Harry."

"Terry Boot"

"Mandy Brocklehurst."

"Em... itu tadi saudaramu?"

Harry menggeleng.

"Kenalan?"

Harry menelengkan kepala, lalu mengerdik. Ketiga teman barunya saling berpandangan. Tapi Harry mengacuhkan mereka dan malah mengambil buku.

Harry memandang jendela setelah sekian lama menatap bukunya tanpa ada informasi yang bisa dicernanya. Sebuah mobil merah melayang di samping jendela dan lenyap menuju langit membuatnya tertawa kecil. Ia menghela napas, seandainya ia masuk ke asrama Gryffindor, itu yang akan terjadi. Ia akan menghadapi petualangan-petualangan konyol bersama kedua sahabatnya. Ia tidak mau memikirkan petualangannya yang lain yang lebih gelap dan berbahaya, karena di asrama manapun ia masuk, jenis petualangan itu tetap mengikutinya.

Pengelihatannya memberinya banyak pertimbangan, terutama mengenai Golden Trio. Ia memang akan mendapatkan persahabatan yang sesungguhnya, tapi resiko yang dihadapinya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan jika ia masuk asrama lain. Terlebih ia membenci ekspektasi yang diberikan orang seandainya ia masuk ke asrama singa. Ia lebih suka keberadannya dianggap angin lalu dibandingkan diberi penghambaan seorang pahlawan. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Menjadi latar belakang adalah masalah penting untuk bertahan hidup. Bukannya ia tidak tahu menjadi pusat perhatian tidak bisa dihindari, tapi sebisa mungkin Harry ingin menguranginya. Dan itu tak kan terjadi jika ia masuk Gryffindor.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Hermione berdiri diambang pintu bersama Neville Longbottom. Pada kemungkinan takdir yang lain, Neville Longbottom bisa bertukar peran dengannya sebagai Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup. Melihatnya tampak kecil dan penakut membuat Harry mengamatinya penasaran, yang membuat Neville bersembunyi di balik Hermione, "Apa ada yang tahu katak bernama Trevor?"

Mereka semua menggeleng.

Hermione menatap bukunya, "Oh! Kau membaca buku ramuan! Aku sudah membaca semua buku yang ada dalam list. Favoritku adalah Sejarah Hogwarts! Namaku Hermione Granger dan Ini Neville Longbottom."

"Favoritku Ramuan dan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Namaku Harry dan ini Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst dan Sue Li." Ketiganya tampak kaget saat tahu Harry sudah hafal nama mereka. "Mengapa kau tidak meminta tolong Prefect? Mereka bisa membantumu meng-_Accio_-nya."

"_Accio_?"

Harry mengerdikkan bahu, "Tahu lah, mantra _Accio_ untuk memanggil benda."

"Oh!" mereka berlima tampak terkejut. Hermione mengangguk, "Aku akan mengikuti saranmu. Ayo Longbottom," sebelum pergi ia berbalik singkat sambil berkata, "Sebentar lagi kita sampai, sebaiknya kalian ganti seragam."

Ia bersyukur Draco Malfoy dan Ronald Weasley tidak menemukannya.

Kereta mereka berhenti bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara peluit. Anak tahun pertama mengikuti Hagrid untuk menuju dek dimana beberapa perahu ditambatkan. Sebelum ia pergi kesana, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik lengannya, dan sekali lagi ia berhadapan dengan Marcus Flint.

"Pegangan yang kencang, tidak ada yang mau pahlawan dunia sihir tenggelam ditarik gurita raksasa di dalam danau." Anak-anak tahun pertama yang ada di sekitarnya terbelalak ketakutan dan salah satu Prefect Gryffindor bernama Percy Weasley berteriak memeringatkan Marcus Flint supaya tidak menggangu para duckling. Marcus hanya menyeringai, menarik rambutnya lembut dan pergi secepat kedatangannya. "Dia sangat tinggi," bisik Terry Boot.

"Dan besar!" seru yang lain.

"Aku dengar ia punya darah Trol."

"Hush! Apa kau tidak tahu? Dia Marcus Flint dari Slytherin. Bahkan sesama Slytherin pun tidak ada yang berani dengannya."

Sambil satu telinga mendengarkan desas desus disekitarnya, matanya mengamati bagaimana Marcus berjalan seperti seorang predator yang membuat semuanya minggir, bahkan ada diantara mereka yang melompat. Harry tahu rasa percaya diri itu pasti tidak didapatkan dengan mudah atau murah. Terlebih dengan tubuh yang dimiliki oleh Marcus yang seperti pemain rugby profesional.

Perahu-perahu mulai berlayar membelah danau. Di kejauhan kastil Hogwarts berdiri menjulang dengan sombongnya seakan tahu jika tak ada yang menyaingi keindahannya. Harry tersenyum pada tempat yang selalu—nantinya—dianggapnya sebagai rumah pertamanya.

"Ah, terima kasih Hagrid," kata wanita paruh baya dengan rambut peraknya yang dicemol tinggi memakai pakaian khas penyihir seperti wanita terpelajar abad pertengahan. Ia tampak tegas dan disiplin, terlebih dengan ekspresi serius dan tatapannya yang membuat Neville mengkerut. "Namaku profesor Minerva Mcgonagal. Kalian akan menunggu disini dengan tertib sampai tiba giliran kalian untuk diseleksi."

"Aku dengar kita harus melawan trol," bisik Ron Weasley yang akhirnya memicu keributan antara kubu Malfoy dan Weasley. Harry bergerak tiga langkah ke samping untuk menghidari mereka yang disambut alis terangkat ketiga temannya. Ia tahu mereka bertiga akan masuk asrama Ravenclaw, tapi bahkan sebelum itu pun reaksi mereka mirip!

Mereka memasuki aula dalam barisan. Saat Topi seleksi mulai menyanyi, Harry mengikutinya. Mereka yang ada disekelilingnya memandangnya dengan aneh, terutama Hermione—oh, Hermione dengan pikirannya yang terlampau lurus. Tapi Harry tidak memperhatikannya, ia sibuk berayun sambil ikut bernyanyi lirih pada lagu yang berdengung di kepalanya sejak berminggu-minggu yang lalu, dan bertepuk tangan keras begitu topi selesai.

Sebelum seleksi dimulai, Dumbledore memperingatkan tentang hutan terlarang dan bahayanya Whomping Willow. Tak lupa tentu saja peringatan untuk tidak memasuki area lantai 3. Harry tidak ada niatan untuk mengganggu rencana Voldemort. Lagi pula tanpa campur tangan Harry, Voldemort tidak akan mampu mengambilnya. Sekali lagi ia mengeluarkan satu kakinya dari area manipulasi.

Lalu seleksi pun di mulai.

"Hannah Abbott!"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Hermione Granger!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Neville Longbottom!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Harry Potter!"

Bisikan dan geliat terdengar di seluruh aula. Harry yang masih menyenandungkan lagu sang Topi seleksi berhenti berayun dan mendongak. Matanya bersirobok dengan sang Master ramuan sekali lagi. "Harry? Harry Potter?" bisik teman-temannya sambil menoleh ke sana ke mari, mungkin mencari orang berambut Potter. Saat Harry maju, masih sambil tersenyum dengan mata mengawang-awang, bisikan-bisikan itu semakin keras dengan nada heran dan penasaran. "Itu Harry Potter?"

Saat topi menyentuh kepalanya, ia berseru dengan suara jernih yang terdengar lantang di aula yang sepi, "Halo, Topi Seleksi."

"_Oh, Halo, mr Potter. Sungguh menarik apa yang ada di kepalamu."_

_"Hm.. hm.. silakan topi seleksi. Tapi aku kira, aku tahu kau akan menyeleksiku kemana."_

"_Ya. Ya. Sungguh isi kepala yang unik."_ Dan seperti dalam pengelihatannya sebelumnya saat topi itu menyeleksinya ke Gryffindor, topi itu tetap saja membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Ia tahu sang topi mempertimbangkan dua rumah utama untuknya—jika apa yang dilihatnya atau yang digumamnya benar. Tapi Harry percaya diri sang topi akan menaruhnya pada asrama yang benar-benar cocok dengan misinya.

"_Hmmm... kau punya benak yang jauh lebih tua dari pada umurmu. Terutama untuk memahami situasi di sekitarmu. Itu tipikal yang cocok untuk mu di Slytherin. Ya aku pikir kau memang lebih cocok di_ SLYTHERIN!" _Ah..._

Harry melepaskan topinya dan menaruhnya ke tangan profesor McGonagal yang masih membeku sama seperti seluruh aula. Harry mengedip dengan senyum yang masih di bibirnya dan secara berangsur gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar dari Slytherin. Ia tahu keputusan topi seleksi mengagetkan semua orang, siapa yang tahu anak dari singa adalah seekor ular yang cerdik. Tapi cerdik penting untuk bertahan hidup dibandingkan pemberani, terutama jika berdekatan dengan ular yang bersembunyi dalam tubuh singa. Langkah pertama adalah keluar dari area manipulasi.

"Halo," sapa Harry pada Malfoy yang akhirnya menyuruh kedua teman gendutnya untuk memberi ruang bagi Harry. Beberapa orang disekitarnya memperkenalkan diri. Harry balik memandang mereka dengan senyum dan mata mengawang-awang. Mungkin dari reaksi inilah yang membuatnya mendengar banyak bisikan yang mempertanyakan tentang kewarasannya. Bahkan ia samar-samar mendengar bisikan bernada hinaan–"mungkin dia jadi agak gila karena Killing Curse." Tapi Harry tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Harry memilih asrama ini, tahu dengan jelas apa yang dihadapinya.

Matanya yang mengawang menyapu sekitarnya dan berhenti pada Marcus Flint yang sedang melahap makanannya seolah semua yang ada disekitarnya tidak penting. Menyadari tatapannya, Flint mendongak, membuat mata mereka bersirobok. Bibirnya membentuk seringai tanpa menyadari mereka yang ada disampingnya berjengit menjauh. Ah... Sungguh menarik. Harry bisa mengerti mengapa Marcus Flint selalu muncul di pengelihatannya. Tampaknya berada di dekatnya tak kan membuat Harry bosan.

Seperti halnya Marcus Flint, segala hal yang ada di Slytherin menarik, bahkan ruang rekreasinya. Tempat itu memang lembab dan gelap karena berada di ruang bawah tanah. Tapi sofa-sofa dengan meja minum teh yang mengelilingi perapian, meja-meja antik dengan set catur mewah, serta lampu gantung dengan warna keemasan memberikan kesan berkelas. Jauh berbeda dengan ruang rekreasi Gryffindor yang serba merah dengan banyak mainan, selimut, snack dan majalah-majalah remaja bergeletakan.

Saat Prefect memberikan pengumuman dan Profesor Snape selaku kepala asrama menjelaskan peraturan, Harry berdiri diantara sekumpulan anak tahun pertama dengan mata mengawang-awang dan tubuh berayun menyenandungkan nyanyian para Mermaid dalam hati. Ia yakin lagu itu akan di dengarnya saat tahun ke empatnya. "Potter!" Harry berhenti berayun. "Apa kau mendengarkan?!"

"Ya profesor Snape..." katanya dengan lembut dan sopan. Pria itu menyipitkan mata, tapi tidak berkomentar.

"Ingat! Aku tidak terima ada lelucon atau pembulian di asrama ini! Masalah Slytherin tetap di dalam dinding Slytherin! Paham?!"

"Ya, sir!" seru mereka semua.

Berbeda dengan kamar Gryffindor di menara tinggi yang membuatnya dipenuhi sinar matahari, di ruang bawah tanah suasana jauh lebih gelap—well, tentu saja. Tapi yang memberikan kesan menarik adalah sentuhan kemewahan yang menggambarkan kehidupan sebagian besar anggota asramanya. Kamarnya juga jauh lebih luas dibandingkan kamarnya di asrama Gryffindor (perubahan yang tidak mengecewakan), sehingga bukannya harus tidur sekamar dengan lima sampai enam orang, ia hanya sekamar bertiga dengan Blaise Zabini dan Draco Malfoy. Dengan piama barunya yang seperti gaun tidur dan terbuat dari bahan berkualitas sehalus sutra, Harry tidur diatas ranjang paling empuk yang pernah dirasakannya. Tapi bukan lelap yang di dapat, tubuhnya menjadi makin waspada di tanah asing ini. Ia mencoba tidur, sungguh, karena ia tahu besok adalah hari pertamanya. Tapi ia terus bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam selimutnya.

Sambil menghela napas, Harry memutuskan untuk turun ke ruang rekreasi. Siapa tahu perapian bisa membantunya tidur. Saat tiba disana, rupanya masih banyak anak tahun atas yang berkumpul entah bermain game atau membaca.

"Apa yang kau lakukan keluar dari tempat tidurmu selarut ini, Potter?" suara dingin yang sudah tidak asing lagi menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa kau homesick?" sahut yang lain, disambut tawa teman-temannya.

"Oh, berhentilah bicara, kau juga Homesick saat tahun pertama. Aku ingat mengantarmu ke profesor Snape sambil menangis, dan kau menangis lebih keras saat berhadapan dengannya." Komentar itu memicu tawa yang lebih keras.

Harry hanya tersenyum sambil mengayunkan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut piama tipis yang jatuh di atas lutut, karena ia terbiasa memakai pakaian yang terlalu besar dan merasa nyaman menggunakan itu untuk tidur. Tentu piama itu menenggelamkan tubuhnya yang mungil. Matanya menyapu sekeliling, mencari asal suara familier itu hanya untuk menemukannya duduk dengan majalah quidditch terlipat di tangannya. Matanya beralih dari majalah itu ke Harry. Lalu menjentikkan jarinya seolah berkata, Kemari.

Kakinya melangkah lebih dulu dari pada otaknya, dan tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di depan Marcus Flint. Semuanya berhenti bicara dan mengamati. Seakan tak menyadari itu, Marcus menggiringnya ke pangkuannya. Posisinya membuat kepala Harry sedikit lebih tinggi dan punggungnya merasakan otot lengan yang bersandar di pegangan sofa. Semua orang membeku dengan mata terbelalak. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka terus menuang teh ke dalam cangkir hingga isinya meluber tanpa menyadarinya, membuat Harry geli tapi juga bingung. Tapi tidak lama sampai perhatiannya tersita oleh rasa penasaran pada dada keras yang ada di bawah tangannya.

Dengan polos ia bertanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu besar?" ia mendengar suara terkesiap di kejauhan dan suara tersedak. Harry mengelus dada itu saat merasakannya menegang. Mendongak, ia melihat ada senyum miring disana yang membuatnya tampak berbahaya bagi selain Harry. Harry hanya menganggap senyum itu menarik karena cocok dengan kepribadian Marcus Flint.

"Kau tidak ingin kembali ke kamarmu?"

"Hm..." Tidur tidak lagi menjadi alternatif yang menggiurkan dibandingkan semua otot itu. Jika sudah besar, Harry juga ingin punya otot seperti itu. Kini tangannya beralih pada lengannya. Ia merasakan rambutnya ditarik lembut, tapi Harry mengabaikannya.

"Potter?" salah satu gadis disana bertanya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya menegang. Harry balik memandang gadis itu dengan bingung. Tentu ia baik-baik saja. Ia tidak sakit. Lalu memandang Marcus Flint seakan meminta penjelasan. Tapi ia tak menyediakan jawaban apapun kecuali tatapan membara yang membuat bulu di tengkuknya berdiri. Tapi tatapan itu tidak di arahkan padanya, lebih kepada gadis itu. Harry tidak ingin tatapan itu tertuju padanya. Karena itu menakutkan dan rupanya tidak hanya Harry yang berpikiran begitu seandainya suara terkesiap itu buktinya. Keheningan total menyambut mereka.

Lalu suara berat dan tajam memecah keheningan, "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menutup matamu dan tidur. Kemari." Ia menarik Harry bersandar ke bahunya. OH! Ini sungguh nyaman. Ia tidak yakin bisa tidur di atas bantal lagi setelah merasakan bahu ini. Harry menguap. Menggeser sedikit tubuhnya untuk mencari posisi nyaman. Marcus meng-conjured selimut dan menutupi Harry dengannya, meninggalkan puncak kepalanya saja. Harry mencium aroma maskulin yang membawanya terlelap.

Setelah beberapa saat dan semua orang yakin Harry sudah terlelap, salah satu dari siswa berkata dengan nada serius, "Flint. Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan?"

Marcus memandangnya tajam hingga membuatnya berjengit, "Kau berkata seolah aku pedofil." Mereka semua saling memandang dengan gugup. Seketika tongkat sihir meluncur ke tangannya. Dengan hanya bisikan,"Silencio, Crucio!" dan gerakan jentikan tongkat semata, Marcus membuatnya jatuh dengan jeritan tanpa suara. Seandainya tidak ada ward dan mantra kedap suara di ruangan ini, sihir itu tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan di Hogwarts. Bahkan Snape pun tahu dan menutup mata asal tidak melihatnya sendiri. Anggota Slytherin tahu betul untuk menjaga rahasia tetap di dalam tembok Slytherin. Pemandangan biasa ini akhirnya berakhir setelah beberapa saat. Wajah puas tampak pada orang paling ditakuti kedua setelah profesor Snape di asrama Slythrin. Bukan Prefect, bukan pula Malfoy, tapi Marcus Flint. Memang sekali waktu mereka perlu diingatkan siapa itu Flint. Dan seperti apa konsekuensi yang dibawa namanya.

"Jangan lupa siapa orang yang sedang kau nilai, Max," bisik Marcus sambil mengamati tongkatnya. Menjaga suaranya dari Harry yang sudah lelap. Lalu, ia berdiri membawa sang hero dunia sihir tanpa menoleh dua kali. Meninggalkan ruang rekreasi dalam keheningan dan ketakutan.

Ketika Harry bangun keesokan harinya. Ia merasakan tempat tidurnya terlalu keras untuk disebut ranjang. Tapi bukan dalam artian buruk karena ia hangat. _Hangat?_ Hal itu membuatnya mengerjap bangun dan menyadari rupanya ia tidur diatas dada telanjang Marcus. Mata hijau emeraldnya membesar saat mengamati lekuan dan otot serta bekas luka yang menghiasinya. Kendati begitu, bukannya malah membuatnya jelek, bekas luka itu malah membuatnya sempurna sebagai contoh tubuh maskulin yang dipahat bagai dewa. Anak-anak rambut yang lebat dan gelap menghiasi perut six-pac yang lenyap dibalik celana panjangnya. Tubuhnya yang besar hampir memenuhi seluruh tempat tidur, hingga membuat Harry hanya punya tempat di atas pemuda itu, jika tidak ingin terguling keluar ranjang. Harry mengamati ekspresi santai yang menghilangkan kerut yang biasanya ada di dahinya. Satu lengannya tertekuk di bawah kepalanya, menunjukkan otot-otot keras. Sebagai sesama laki-laki, Harry berharap nantinya ia juga punya semua itu. Lagi pula, masih ada banyak tempat untuknya berkembang.

Berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sesuatu yang lebih pantas seperti rambut hitamnya yang biasanya di tata gaya, kini awut-awutan dengan cara yang membuatnya lebih manusiawi. Wajah Marcus Flint tidaklah memiliki standart ketampanan pada umumnya. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri ia punya daya tarik maskulin yang membuat kaki wanita lemas. Jika apa yang dikatakan bibi Petunia tentang aktor-aktor bertubuh atletik di telly itu benar. Harry terkesiap saat tangan besar penuh kapal mengusap punggungnya, membawanya menatap satu mata hitam terbuka. "Sudah selesai mengamati?"

Pipi Harry merona.

Marcus menguap dan bergerak menjatuhkan Harry ke tempat tidur, menukar posisi mereka. Paha besar itu ada diantara kakinya, yang menjaganya dari tertindih hanya lengan-lengan kuat yang ada di sisinya. Harry terkesiap saat tangan besar mengunci kedua tangannya di atas kepala. "Kau sangat pendek."

Harry cemberut.

Marcus menggeser tubuh mereka, sehingga Harry bisa merasakan sepanjang tubuh bagian atas Marcus yang keras dan berotot. Kepalanya ada diatas lengan besarnya, sementara mereka saling berhadapan. Telapaknya yang besar menangkup pinggang Harry, menjaganya jatuh ke luar ranjang. Matanya masih mengamati Harry saat berkata, "Pelajaran pertama dimulai sejam lagi, sebaiknya segera bersiap jika kau ingin sarapan."

"Kau juga!"

"Aku tidak sarapan."

"kenapa?"

Marcus membawa bantal menutupi wajahnya. "Tidur."

"Flint~"

"Hush. Jangan ganggu aku."

"Flint!" Harry memukulnya. Yakin ia bahkan tak merasakan pukulan itu.

"Apa?!" geramnya jengkel.

"Aku tidak tahu kamarku dimana..."

Marcus menghela napas. Lalu dengan jentikan jarinya, seragam dan tas Harry muncul. Masih dengan wajah di bawah bantal, ia menunjuk, "Kamar mandi di sebelah sana."

"Kau juga punya kamar mandi pribadi?!"

"Hanya karena aku kapten tim quidditch." Oh! Salah satu keistimewaan lain yang dimiliki Slytherin dan tidak dimiliki asrama lain. "Kau bisa berendam disana."

Masih dengan wajah di bawah bantal, Marcus memperhatikan suara shower dinyalakan. Marcus berbalik untuk tidur. Tak lama ia merasakan tangan lembab menyentuh pipinya. Tapi ia tetap menutup mata. "Flint. Apa kau yakin tidak ikut turun?"

"Sejam lagi. Aku tidak ikut sarapan."

"Paling tidak jangan lupa mandi."

Marcus mengacak rambutnya tanpa membuka mata dan memberikan gestur mengusir. Tak lama ia mendengarkan pintu tertutup.

Teman sekamarnya heboh menanyakan kemana ia menghilang. Saat Harry memberitahunya jika ia tidur di kamar Marcus Flint, teman-temannya tercenggang. Dan seakan tidak percaya, menoleh pada anak tingkat atas hanya untuk melihat mereka mengangguk dengan ekspresi serius. Pada wajah polos dan bingung Harry, Malfoy menjelaskan orang seperti apa Flint itu. Rupanya namanya ditakuti oleh sebagian besar pureblood. Ia seharusnya berada di tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts, tapi karena gagal menghadapi ujian N.E.W.T, ia harus mengulang lagi setahun. Bukan karena ia bodoh, siapapun tahu jika sihirnya sangat kuat dan ia luar biasa di praktek. Tapi ia hanya peduli pada quidditch, dan ini mengorbankan waktu belajarnya. Kata mereka, ia lebih parah dari pada kapten Gryffindor, Oliver Wood.

Penggambaran karakternya, dari kata berbahaya, tempramen, kejam dll terdengar seperti orang yang harus dijauhi. Tapi Harry tidak melihat semua itu dari Marcus. Lagi pula jika ia tempramen, itu hanya kepada orang yang benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Hal itu membuat Malfoy berseru, "Itu dia intinya! Dia selalu kesal."

Harry tidak setuju, jadi ia hanya mengerdikkan bahu dan melanjutkan makan.

Harry merasakan perbedaan pertama di kelas ramuan dibandingkan seandainya ia terseleksi ke asrama Gryffindor. Snape tidak memanggil ia selebritis, tapi tetap memberikan kuis-kuis yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelum pertanyaan dilontarkan. Bahkan ada satu pertanyaan yang dijawabnya sebelum pria itu selesai bicara hanya karena terlalu bersemangat. Satu-satunya yang sama hanya Hermione yang menaikkan tangannya seperti ingin menyentuh langit-langit dan point yang terus menerus berkurang dari Gryffindor. Sebenarnya, Hermione bisa saja mengembalikan point yang berkurang, andai ia ditunjuk untuk menjawab. Sayangnya Snape lebih memilih Slytherin (Harry dan Malfoy) untuk menjawab. Sesuatu yang lumrah di temukan di kelas ramuan Slytherin-Gryffindor.

Ia bertemu lagi dengan Marcus saat makan siang. Ia sudah tidak tampak seperti mayat hidup. Marcus tidak pernah terlambat jam pertama, tapi ia tidak pernah sarapan hanya agar bisa tidur beberapa menit lebih lama. Hal itu sudah umum di antara anggota Slytherin. Ia juga bukan orang akademis, tapi tidak menahannya dalam memperoleh nilai tertinggi di praktek sihir. Membuktikan bahwa ia penyihir yang kuat, tapi malas membaca teori.

Namun, orang disekitarnya bertingkah seolah ia lebih menakutkan dari siswa biasa. Desisannya membuat sendok terjatuh atau orang tersedak. Tentu saja Harry menyadarinya juga, tapi ia mengabaikannya karena itu tidak pernah ditujukan pada dirinya. Bahkan ekspresi kesalnya berubah menjadi seringai lebar saat ia melihat Harry. Merasa tidak ada yang aneh, Harry duduk di tempat kosong di samping Flint. Tempat kosong seakan tidak ada yang berani menempatinya.

Harry tidak menyadari kepala-kepala menoleh dengan pandangan ngeri bercampur kagum. Terlebih saat ia mengambil potongan daging dari piring Marcus karena tangannya terlalu pendek untuk menjangkau. Marcus hanya menaikkan alis sebelum meraih piring berisi daging kalkun dan mendekatkannya pada Harry. "Ada yang lain?"

"Jus labu, please..." jawabnya. "Trims..."

Marcus mengamatinya makan dan sesekali menarik anak-anak rambut yang menutupi matanya. "Kau perlu penjepit." Harry hanya menggeleng. "Lukanya biar tertutup..." yang hanya dibalas oleh alis terangkat.

Malam itu, ia mengetuk pintu kamar Marcus Flint sambil memeluk bantal. Pemuda itu membukanya sambil bertelanjang dada. Air masih menetes dari ujung rambutnya dan handuk menyampir di bahu. Tampaknya tim quidditch Slytherin baru selesai latihan.

Mata gelap itu mengamati Harry dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, sebelum tanpa bicara mendorong pintunya lebih lebar untuk memberinya ruang masuk. Harry yang sudah setengah tertidur tidak sadar hingga ia sudah berpindah ke atas gendongan, lalu ke ranjang dalam hitungan detik. Saat Marcus naik, ia memindahkan Harry ke atas tubuhnya dan melingkarkan lengan-lengannya yang berotot ke pinggangnya untuk menjaganya supaya tidak jatuh. Harry tidak mempertanyakan sikap protektif itu, ataupun menganggapnya aneh karena pengelihatannya selalu menunjukkan hal yang sama. Toh, ia tahu akan selalu aman bila bersama Marcus.

Hal itu terjadi tiap malam, membuat ranjangnya sendiri tidak berguna. Lagi pula, jika ia tidur disini, ia bisa meminjam bak mandi Marcus dan menghindari shower umum. Ia tidak harus mengantri memakai kamar mandi. Tentu saja, tidak lama sampai gosip jika ia selalu menghabiskan malam di ranjang Marcus Flint, menyebar dalam asrama Slytherin. Tidak ada yang berani berkomentar di depan Marcus, tapi lain dengan Harry yang anak tahun pertama tanpa dukungan politik atau kemampuan sihir seperti anak-anak senior.

Beberapa orang bodoh ini, mengira Marcus Flint sudah lembek, mencoba mengganggu Harry. Membuatnya masuk ke aula besar tanpa sepatu, melenyapkan seragamnya, dan merusak buku pelajarannya. Harry yang sudah siap menghadapi perlakukan ini karena sudah melihatnya, hanya bersenandung riang dengan kaki telanjang. Profesor Snape bertanya mengapa ia tidak memakai seragam di aula besar, apa karena ia lupa atau gila yang disambut dehaman peringatan kepala sekolah. Semua terkejut saat Harry menjawab dengan polos, "Tapi profesor, seragamku sedang bersembunyi. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya walau aku sudah mencoba menghitung sampai 100."

"Seragam tidak main petak umpet, Potter!"

Saat itulah seluruh aula bergetar dengan aura kemarahan dan bahaya. Semua orang menoleh pada salah satu sudut meja Slytherin, tempat Marcus Flint duduk dengan gelas pecah di tangannya. Profesor Dumbledore memandang semua itu dengan mata berkelip dan senyum tersembunyi, sementara semua orang menahan napas merasakan kemarahan itu. Mengejutkan, sungguh mengejutkan, saat Marcus berjalan ke arah Harry seperti banteng kalap, (terdengar suara seruan McGonagal) dan meraih Harry dalam gendongan.

"Marcus Flint! Turunkan aku!" wajahnya merah padam digendong di tengah aula penuh mata yang melihat.

"Tidak. Ayo kita cari barangmu."

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" suara Harry terdengar sementara Marcus membawanya keluar aula.

"Tidak tanpa alas kaki. Ingatkan aku mengajarimu mantra Accio." Pintu aula tertutup dalam dubuman, meninggalkan ruangan itu dalam keadaan hening. Diantara mereka semua yang tidak bergeming, satu dua diantaranya meneguk air besar-besar; tahu benar apa yang menanti mereka.

Jika malam itu terdengar suara jeritan di dalam salah satu ruangan rahasia di bawah tanah, Harry terlalu lelap untuk menyadarinya. Lagi pula, bantal yang dipeluknya punya aroma seperti Marcus. Semenjak itu tidak ada yang mempertanyakan sikap protektif Marcus Flint.

Tapi tidak dipungkiri, banyak orang yang penasaran alasan begitu cepatnya Marcus Flint jatuh dalam sikap protektif pada Harry. Itu pun masih misteri bagi Marcus sendiri. Sedangkan bagi Harry, ia menganggapnya hal biasa, karena seperti itulah yang selalu ia lihat, bahkan sebelum mereka saling kenal.

Sekalipun dengan jelas tidak ada tanda bahwa Marcus Flint ingin melukai Harry. Beberapa anak senior tetap memperingatkan Harry pada bahaya dari mereka yang menyandang nama Flint. Lebih dari lima orang sudah berbicara padanya, termasuk Draco. "Kau harus tahu Harry. Pureblood macam apa keluarga Flint itu. Bahkan diantara kami sekalipun namanya ditakuti. Bahkan ada yang bilang Gideon Flint hanya membesarkan anaknya sebagai penghancur. Kau pikir tubuh yang dimiliki Flint itu normal untuk penyihir? Ia seperti monster, bahkan kau tak tahu seberapa banyak korbannya saat pertandingan quidditch!"

Harry sedikit tersinggung dengan istilah monster yang dipakai. Tapi bukannya ketakutan, ia malah makin penasaran dengan Marcus saat bermain quidditch. Bukankah ia juga kapten tim?

Hal itulah yang membuatnya menyelinap di luar jam untuk melihat tim Slytherin berlatih. Ya, menyelinap, karena hanya mereka yang berijin khusus saja yang bisa keluar kastil lebih dari jam 4 sore. Harry melihat para anggota tim meluncur tinggi di atas kepalanya. Mereka saling melempar Quaffle, berusaha membuat sebanyak mungkin gol. Sementara yang lain berlatih memukul Bludger. Ia mendengar suara Marcus berteriak-teriak mengarahkan pemain. Papan tinggi di tengah lapangan dekat pintu masuk stadion memberitahunya bahwa mereka sedang latihan stategi. Beberapa anggota yang masih pemanasan mengamati sekitar seandainya ada mata-mata. Mereka mengangguk saat melihat Harry, tapi membiarkannya melihat latihan. Tiba-tiba bola keemasan bersayap lewat di depan Harry dan memutari kepalanya, membuatnya berputar mengikuti bola itu. Tangannya refleks mengulur panjang dan menangkapnya dalam tangkupan. Suara ping keras terdengar dari papan skor, menandakan Snitch telah ditangkap. Semua orang berhenti di udara. Marcus memukul keras Bludger menjauh sebelum berhenti dan menatap Harry.

Sang kapten dengan cepat meluncur ke arahnya dan berhenti dengan mulus sebelum melompat. "Potter!"

"Hai, Flint," katanya sambil melambai.

Angin yang kencang mempermainkan syal dan rambut mereka. "Apa kau ingin sakit berdiri ditengah udara dingin?" katanya dengan nada kasar, tapi menjentikkan tongkatnya, seketika membuat Harry hangat.

"Trims..."

"Hm... apa kau pernah naik sapu?"

Harry mengangguk, "Aku baru dapat kelas naik sapu terbang kemarin." Dan karena ia menghalangi Draco menganggu Neville, ia juga tidak punya kesempatan menyelamatkan Rememball-nya yang otomatis membuatnya tidak masuk ke dalam tim.

"Tahu peraturan permainan quidditch?"

Harry mengangguk lagi.

"Mau mencobanya?" katanya sambil menyodorkan nimbus 2000.

"Oh!"

"Ambil," kata Flint.

Sambil menyeringai, Harry melepaskan Snitch dan naik ke atas sapunya, membuatnya meluncur naik dengan cepat mengikuti bola emas bersayap itu. Ia mendengar gelak tawa di kejauhan. Ini perasaan yang dirindukannya setelah ia bermimpi menembus awan dan membelah angin dengan kencang. Ia merindukan firebolt-nya. Tapi Nimbus 2000 juga tidak terlalu buruk. Harry mengulurkan tangan dan secepat sapunya ia bergerak meraih Snitch. Gelak tawa berderai keluar dari mulutnya, membuat dirinya sendiri terkejut. Saat ia turun dan menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah, wajahnya masih dihiasi seringai lebar.

"Harry Potter!"

"Potter!"

"Kita menemukan Seeker!"

"Potter," suara Marcus membuatnya menoleh. "Ikut aku." Tanpa banyak bicara ia berbalik, meninggalkan Harry untuk berdiri terpaku, sebelum akhirnya mengikutinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat langkah Marcus membawa mereka sampai ke ruang bawah tanah, lebih tepatnya di lorong tempat kepala asrama Slytherin tinggal. Marcus mengetuk pintunya keras tiga kali, sebelum membukanya ia berkata, "Tunggu disini."

Harry bergerak-gerak gelisah sambil menunggu. Setelah beberapa menit tanpa ada suara kemarahan atau ornamen dibanting, pintu kantor sekaligus ruang pribadi profesor Snape terbuka. Marcus menarik masuk Harry dan mendorongnya ke depan profesor Snape yang duduk di depan tumpukan perkamen yang memenuhi meja. Pena bulu ditangannya.

"2 point untuk Slytherin karena melanggar jam malam." Katanya setelah beberapa saat, membuat Harry menggigit bibir. "Aku dengar kau lihai menangkap Snitch, bahkan saat sedang tidak naik sapu terbang, mr Potter."

"Itu, atau hanya karena Snicth menyukaiku, sir," jawabnya jahil. Senyum perlahan memudar saat melihat ekspresi profesor Snape. "Maaf, sir."

"Tentu," masih dengan wajah kaku. "Mr Flint selaku kapten tim memintaku memberimu ijin untuk masuk ke dalam tim sebagai Seeker, mr Potter."

"Sungguh?" serunya sambil memandang Marcus dengan senyum lebar.

"Tapi itu belum diputuskan. Lagi pula anak tahun pertama tidak diperbolehkan memiliki sapu terbang."

"Ya, sir..." bisiknya sedih. Lagi pula ia tidak yakin jika Snape mau melanggar peraturan seperti McGonagal.

"Walau begitu tidak ada larangan untuk bermain quidditch." Harry terkesiap. "Untuk sapu terbang sepertinya mr Flint punya solusinya."

Marcus mengangguk, "Tidak ada yang bilang jika anak tahun pertama tidak bisa meminjam."

Harry terbelalak, ia tidak melihat ini akan terjadi, sungguh. Ia mengira dengan menghalangi konfrontasi antara Draco dan Neville sudah menghilangkan kesempatannya untuk bermain dalam tim di tahun pertama. Tapi sungguh lucu bukan, nasib.

Harry melemparkan dirinya ke sang kapten yang kaget. Seandainya bukan dengan refleks Marcus, mungkin Harry sudah melukai mereka berdua. Tidak hanya itu. Seandainya Harry tahu setegang apa wajah Severus Snape menantikan reaksi mr Flint, dan sekaget apa setelah ia melihatnya, Harry pasti sudah terbahak-bahak. Tapi ia sedang sibuk melingkarkan lengannya ke leher sang kapten sambil berseru, "Terima kasih, sungguh. Terima kasih, Flint." Bukannya melemparkan Harry atau berkata jahat padanya, pemuda itu hanya berdiri diam, menggendongnya supaya tidak jatuh. Setelah ia merasa Harry sudah lebih tenang, sang kapten menurunkannya.

Menyadari yang sudah dilakukannya di hadapan profesor kurang sopan, Harry berkata, "Uh... maaf profesor Snape."

Terlalu terkejut untuk berkata-kata. Sang Master ramuan hanya memijat hidungnya dan melambaikan tangan untuk menyuruh mereka pergi. Beberapa menit sudah lebih dari cukup berurusan dengan Potter. Sambil menghela napas, ia memperhatikan kedua anak itu pergi; Marcus Flint masih tetap berwajah dingin, tapi tangannya di punggung Harry Potter yang melangkah dengan riang. Sepertinya rumor itu benar. Severus Snape menghela napas dramatis.

Tentu kabar Harry Potter masuk ke dalam tim menyebar seperti nyala api di asrama Slytherin. Draco mengagetkannya dengan ucapan selamat yang tulus. Ia mengira Draco akan marah, tapi anak pirang itu malah melihatnya dengan aneh dan berkata, "Aku tidak seberbakat itu untuk bisa masuk di tahun pertama, lagi pula aku menginginkan posisi Chasers." Dunia sudah terbalik. Tapi Harry memadamkan keheranannya saat ia mendengar Draco berkata, "Tapi tidak berada dalam tim tidak menghentikanku untuk meminta ayahku membelikan anggota tim Slytherin sapu terbang model baru. Barangkali itu juga bisa menjaminku masuk ke dalam tim saat uji coba dibuka di tahun ke dua."Ah, Itu baru Draco Malfoy.

Syukurlah, berbeda dengan Gryffindor, anggota asrama Slytherin lebih pintar menjaga mulut. Walau itu tidak menahan mereka melemparkan senyum penuh kemenangan seakan sudah memenangkan piala asrama. Membuat semua orang memandangi mereka dengan curiga.

Tiba-tiba saja, Harry Potter menjadi anak yang populer di asrama Slytherin. Semua orang tiba-tiba menyukainya,bahkan para anak Pelahap Maut. Sepertinya mereka melupakan nama Potter demi piala quidditch. Well, tidak mengherankan lagi mengapa Slytherin disebut asramanya orang-orang cerdik.

Masuk ke dalam tim membuatnya menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Marcus Flint. Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar bicara dari hati ke hati karena itu bukan tipe Flint. Tapi ia punya kesabaran yang tidak diketahui orang lain, terutama untuk mendengar lanturan Harry. Dan juga kemampuannya untuk selalu ada saat Harry berjalan sendirian membuatnya seperti ninja! Seperti saat ini, ketika ia berjalan di antara garis parameter hutan terlarang dengan tanah Hogwarts yang aman. Tiba-tiba saja Marcus sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan menarik punggug jubah seragamnya.

"Flint!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan berjalan sendirian di Hutan Terlarang, Potter."

"Tidak sendirian!" katanya sambil menarik lengan Mercus ke arah hutan.

"Apa kau mau dihukum!" Marcus mengangkatnya ke bahunya, seolah ia sekarung kentang.

"Flint!"

"Jangan berteriak di telingaku."

Harry menggeliat membuat badannya sejajar dengan kepala sang kapten.

"Apa kau percaya padaku, Flint?"

Ia menyipitkan mata.

Harry menunjuk ke hutan, "Bawa aku kesana."

"Apa kau ingin membunuh dirimu?"

"Kumohoooon," Harry menangkup pipi sang kapten. "_kumohon?"_

Marcus menghela napas. Tapi membawa mereka masuk. "Aku tidak akan membawamu sampai ke dalam."

"He-eh," Harry mengangguk. Melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling leher sang kapten dan menyadarkan kepalanya ke bahunya. Setelah beberapa saat Harry menyuruhnya berhenti dan menurunkannya. Marcus menurutinya tanpa bicara, ia hanya memandang sekelilingnya waspada seakan menyadari ada sesuatu disana. Tanpa menunggu lama, seekor Unicorn muncul dari balik pohon. Cahaya lembut tubuhnya menyinari kegelapan pekat hutan terlarang. Harry saling berpandangan dengan mata gelapnya, sebelum mereka perlahan bertemu di tengah. Marcus terkesiap saat Harry menyentuh moncongnya dengan lembut dan mengusapnya. Sang unicorn mengusapkan kepalanya ke sekeliling tubuh Harry.

Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Marcus

"Tidak."

"Flint~"

"Tidak."

"Please?"

"Potter," desisnya, "Apa kau sadar aku tidak bisa mendekati mereka!"

Harry mengerutkan kening, tapi masih mengulurkan tangannya. "Penyihir hitam tidak berarti ternoda. Kalau itu memang benar, seharusnya mereka tidak mau mendekatimu, tapi coba lihat?" Ia menelengkan kepala pada Unicorn yang mengendus rumput di dekat mereka. "Unicorn tahu jika semua itu masalah niat. Jika kau punya hati yang benar, sekalipun seorang penyihir hitam, kau tidak ternoda," jelasnya dengan nada keras kepala.

"Kau tidak paham. Jika kau melakukan sihir hitam, itu masalah niat. Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya tanpa niat. Niat membunuh, niat merusak, niat menghancurkan!"

Harry memutar bola matanya, " Seolah kau sudah melakukan semua itu saja."

"Kau keras kepala, Harry." Lalu perlahan, sambil menahan napas, Marcus berjalan mendekat. "Jika dia menendangku, aku akan membunuhmu, Potter."

Mengabaikan peringatan itu, Harry menarik tangannya dan meletakkannya ke moncong unicorn. "Siapa bilang kau ternoda..." godanya.

"Semua orang kecuali kau," gerutunya datar.

Harry mendengus. "Unicorn tidak percaya itu." Dengan nada lembut dan mata emeraldnya yang menyihir, ia menambahkan, "Sihir hitam, sihir putih, bahkan yang diantaranya, bukanlah yang jahat, Marcus. Jangan salahkan sihir, tapi orangnya."

Marcus terkesiap. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke Unicorn. "Aku bukan orang yang baik, Harry."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku juga tahu, tidak semua bagian itu jahat. Sama sepert semua orang. Ada baik dan buruk pada diri tiap orang. Jika kau tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada Unicorn."

Saat Marcus menoleh pada Harry ada senyum langka yang menghiasi wajahnya. Bukan seringai atau senyum kecut, tapi senyum kecil yang tulus, Harry mengnggap itu sebagai sebuah kemenangan.

Mereka duduk lama disana dikelilingi keluarga Unicorn. Flint mendengarkan Harry bicara dengan mereka. Seakan percaya jika perkataannya dimengerti. Sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Marcus Flint untuk menganggapnya sebagai 101 keanehan Harry Potter. Tapi yang membuatnya waspada adalah peringatan dalam kalimatnya. "Kumohon. Kalian harus pergi dari sini. Jika perlu pergi ke tempat paling dalam di hutan atau meminta perlindungan Centaurus. Malam-malam yang akan datang akan berbahaya untuk kalian. Ada sesuatu yang jahat datang mengincar bahkan ia tak kan berhenti di depan kesucian yang kalian miliki. Peringatkan yang lain. peringatkan!" bisiknya yang dibalas oleh ringkikan para Unicorn. Lalu kuda-kuda sihir itu, seakan memahami desakan itu, berderap secepat mungkin masuk ke dalam hutan yang paling dalam. Harry Potter duduk disana dengan tatapan mengawang-awang dan senyum sedih seakan telah melihat beratnya beban dunia. Disaat-saat seperti itu Marcus curiga apakah ia setengah peramal.

"Hari sudah mau gelap. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali, Potter."

"Harry."

"Hm?"

"Harry, Please."

"Jika kau memanggilku Marcus."

Senyum Harry tidak pernah lebih lebar dari ini.

Bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita ini berdasarkan novel Harry Potter dari J.K Rowling. Kesamaan karakter dan tempat hanya karena cerita ini sekedar Fanfiction.

A/N:

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya. Tidak disangka cerita dengan pairing yang tidak populer ini ternyata ada juga yang suka. Terima kasih sudah mau berbagi ketertarikan dan semoga kita bisa bersama sampai akhir cerita. Maaf untuk masalah update, karena masalah pekerjaan, tidak bisa stabil seperti yang diinginkan. Lagi pula, jujur aku tidak begitu suka update dengan chapter yang terlalu pendek.

Membahas soal Marcus Flint memang menarik, karena ia termasuk tokoh yang jarang muncul. Meski aku yakin ada lumayan banyak fans HP yang suka pairing ini, tapi kebanyakan memang di fandom berbahasa Inggis. Tapi untuk bahasa Indonesia sepertinya belum ada. Mengapa aku memutuskan memakai Marcus sebagai karakter saingan Harry, mungkin karena dia karakter yang 6 tahun lebih tua dari Harry, punya sifat tidak biasa yang membuatnya bagai kartu liar, yang bila di taruh di tempat tertentu, ia bisa jadi joker atau malah raja. Marcus juga seorang kapten yang jelas membuatnya bertubuh fit (aku suka model karakter protagonis macam ini), dan yang paling utama karena di Canon, Marcus baru lulus tahun 1994. Jadi dia gagal ujian dua kali; sekali di tahun ke 6, sekali di tahun ke 7. Jadi ia masih ada waktu beberapa tahun bersama Harry sebelum aku perlu memikirkan seperti apa nantinya menggabungkan kedua tokoh ini selama sisa masa studi Harry di Hogwarts.

Sekali lagi terima kasih yang mau mampir baca dan memberi review. Tentu saja itu punya efek, seperti stimulus untuk menulis. Karena buat apa di post jika tidak untuk dibaca, kan?

Well, terima kasih sudah mau berbasa basi. Langsung saja lanjut ke cerita selanjutnya.

-Dante-

2

Marcus Flint, seperti arti namanya; Marcus berasal dari kata Mars yang berarti dewa perang dan Flint yang merupakan batuan keras dengan sebutan batu api, jelas memberikan gambaran seperti apa orangnya. Entah itu disengaja atau tidak, orang tuanya telah memberinya nama yang sesuai dengan kepribadiannya. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah untuk didekati. Sulitnya seperti mencoba mendekati singa buas dengan daging buruan di mulutnya. Seperti itulah dunia melihatnya. Kendati begitu, bagaimana dunia melihat dan dirinya sendiri melihat pun tak jauh berbeda.

Marcus dibesarkan dengan cara yang sama seperti semua anak pertama dan penerus gelar keluarga Flint. Sepanjang hidupnya adalah bagaimana layaknya penerus gelar Flint yang sempura. Sampai Harry Potter masuk dalam gambaran. Awalnya ia hanya menganggap Harry Potter sebagai hiburan semata. Bukankah konyol jika ia bisa mempengaruhi pahlawan dunia sihir masuk ke Slytherin? Sebenarnya ia tak mengharapkkan itu benar-benar terjadi, tapi siapa sangka _Bacon of The Light_ terseleksi ke tempat yang dipercaya sebagai tempat berkumpulnya penyihir hitam.

Tidak berakhir disana, apa yang ada dalam kepalanya tentang gambaran Hero dunia sihir, terjungkir balik setelah berinteraksi dengannya. Ia mengharapkan bocah itu seperti Malfoy; dengan kepala lebih besar dari yang bisa ditanggungnya, bertingkah seakan dunia ada di genggamannya. Tapi yang ditemuinya malah Chickadee—burung kecil dengan kepala hitam dan sayap biru—pemalu yang bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat tumpukan bukunya sendiri, dengan mata jenaka yang menyembunyikan rahasia sekaligus akal bulus. Tanpa sadar Marcus telah jatuh dalam jebakan, dengan keras.

Mungkin Harry Potter memang bukan Gryffindor. Tapi ia punya keberanian—atau mungkin nasib mujur—yang melebihi apa yang dibutuhkan seorang Gryffindor untuk tetap bertahan berada disekitar Marcus yang terkenal tempramental dan tak segan bersikap kejam. Sang Chickadee bahkan tidak mengedip saat menyaksikan sendiri bukti langsung kekejaman itu terjadi di depan matanya. Tapi butuh lebih dari keberanian dan nasib mujur untuk meyakinkan seorang mesin pembunuh bahwa ia bisa menyentuh Unicorn.

Unicorn, icon sihir putih. Seumur hidup tidak terlintas di benaknya bahwa Unicorn mau disentuhnya, seorang penyihir hitam. Siapapun tahu Unicorn adalah hewan yang sangat pemilih, bahkan pada penyihir putih sekalipun, seandainya mereka pernah sedikit saja terkontaminasi dengan sihir hitam. Entah apa yang dilakukan Harry hingga mereka mau menyentuhnya, sungguh tak masuk akal. Tapi disanalah Harry, seperti orang suci dengan mata berkerlip dan senyum misterius, mengulurkan tangan yang bagaikan jembatan pada dunia yang tak bisa ia jangkau.

Ya, Marcus bisa saja menganggapnya seperti orang suci, lagi pula selamat dari Killing Curse bukan perkara yang bisa dialami manusia— _yeah_, ia seperti orang suci, andai ia bisa berhenti bicara omong kosong—

"—Lalu saat mobil itu mendarat, ia mendarat di atas Whomping Willow. Hei, apa kau tahu kalau di dalam Whomping Willow ada ruangan rahasia?—" Harry menegakkan punggungnya, kedua tangannya terangkat dramatis, membuat Marcus terhuyung ke depan, berusaha mengembalikan keseimbangan. Tidak menyadari kesulitan yang dibuatnya, ia terus mengoceh, "—aku penasaran apakah ruangan itu punya lorong rahasia seperti di dalam Hogwarts yang bisa membawa kita ke Hogsmade! Karena kau tahu, _kan?_" ia melemparkan tatapan penuh konspirasi, "—Whomping Willow masih termasuk Hogwarts!" ia mengayunkan kakinya dengan bersemangat, membuat Marcus menghela napas sambil memutar bola mata.

"Diam! Berhenti bicara atau aku akan menjatuhkanmu!" yang malah membuat bocah itu melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling lehernya, membuatnya sulit bernapas, "Potter!"

"Ssttt," ia menutup mulut Marcus, "Dengar baik-baik. Aku mendengar lagu ini dikepalaku semalam—" dan ia mulai bernyanyi.

_Salazar... seandainya ia bisa diam!_

Seandainya Marcus tidak pernah berharap begitu.

Karena Marcus untuk pertamakalinya menjadi saksi bagaimana Harry Potter bisa benar-benar diam. Dan itu menakutkan. Mata emerald yang semula bersinar, menjadi redup. Bahkan napasnya pun tidak terdengar, seolah ia takut pada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat Marcus. Ia bagaikan mayat hidup yang bergerak hanya karena kebiasaan. Ia makan apa yang ada di depannya, bahkan jika itu sandwitch bawang (Harry benci sandwitch bawang). Ia pergi ke kelas, ganti baju, mandi, seolah terkena kutukan imperius. Puncaknya adalah saat ia tidak berdiri di depan kamar Marcus sambil memeluk bantal, alih-alih tidur di ranjangnya sendiri. Membuat mata Marcus berkedut dan instingnya berteriak waspada. Harry bahkan tidak merespon pembicaran, apalagi bentakan. Seoalah ada gelembung trasparan yang memisahkannya dengan dunia nyata.

Semua profesor memandangnya cemas. Dan setelah beberapa kali pertanyaan diabaikan, profesor Flitwick menyuruh Harry pergi ke bangsal kesehatan. Itu bahkan hanya karena Malfoy menariknya kesana. Seandainya Marcus ada pada tingkat yang sama dengan Harry, ia tidak akan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tapi Marcus luput karena terbelenggu oleh kelas dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai kapten tim. Sehingga saat Harry menghilang dari bangsal kesehatan keesokan harinya, tidak ada yang tahu sejak kapan ia lenyap.

Alaram yang di pasang Madam Pomfrey tidak berbunyi, sehingga apapun yang membuatnya menghilang, tidak mengusik sihirnya. Hal ini membuat Dumbledore turun dari kantornya untuk ikut berdiskusi dengan para profesor di ruang kesehatan. Saat kepala sekolah selesai mengamati sisa-sisa sihirnya sebagai Sihir Tak Disengaja, hal ini membuat semua profesor makin cemas. Siapapun tahu hanya ada dua alasan mengapa Sihir Tak Disengaja bisa terjadi. Pertama karena sihir yang masih berkembang saat masih kecil. Kedua apabila penyihir telah dewasa serta berada dalam bahaya. Semakin menit berlalu semakin resah terjadi, bahkan usul untuk memanggil Auror pun muncul.

Tapi tidak dengan Severus Snape yang berkepala dingin. Ia tidak akan hidup selama ini seandainya tidak memiliki kualitas itu selama menjadi mata-mata. Snape tahu jika menyangkut Harry Potter, maka orang yang paling paham adalah Marcus Flint. Maka, saat ia melihat sang kapten menyelinap dari ruang kesehatan, Snape mengikutinya. Ia mengikutinya dengan cepat, tapi bahkan itu tak bisa menyaingi langkah Marcus. Saat mereka memasuki koridor tak terpakai, kakinya menyibak genangan air dan ia melihat Marcus masuk ke toilet perempuan terbengkalai. Dari pendar di ujung tongkatnya, Snape tahu ia memakai mantra pelacak. Sungguh cerdas atau malah paranoid yang membuat mr. Flint merasa perlu menaruh mantra pelacak pada Potter. Tapi beruntung ia melakukannya, karena saat Snape sampai di ambang pintu, bukan pemandangan indah yang dilihatnya.

"Flint!" sang Master Ramuan terkejut melihat Marcus meraih tubuh Harry yang tergeletak diantara genangan air. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya sudah sedingin es. "Cepat! Bibirnya sudah biru," bisik Marcus sementara Snape menggelontor ramuan ke mulut Harry. Mereka tahu jika terlambah sedikit saja maka Harry akan terkena hipotermia. Kedua Slytherin itu bertindak cepat. Beruntung Snape adalah master ramuan, dan prinsip master ramuan adalah selalu membawa persediaan.

Betapa terkejutnya para profesor dan madam Pomfrey saat kedua momok Slytherin itu masuk dengan membawa Harry Potter yang tidak sadarkan diri. Segera Pomfrey mengusir mereka yang tidak dibutuhkan dan sibuk menyelamatkan Harry Potter dari entah apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Bahkan Marcus pun dilarang untuk masuk, membuat emosi pemuda itu meledak-ledak, memuat anak tahun pertama menangis ketakutan. Syukurlah waktu-waktu kritis telah berhasil dilewati. Tapi Harry tetap tidur sekalipun waktu kritis itu berlalu. Marcus dan sebagian besar anak tahun pertama yang berkunjung hanya bisa diam menatap pada Harry yang tergeletak seperti orang sekarat. Warna kulitnya yang pucat dan bibirnya yang biru hampir membuat Marcus tak percaya jika ia akan benar-benar bangun. Lucu menyadari sebesar apa pengaruh Harry pada anggota asramanya, karena semenjak ia sakit, hampir semua dari mereka datang berkunjung. Bahkan para pureblood rasis.

Harry terbangun dua hari kemudian dengan tiba-tiba. Ia terbangun bersama satu sentakan napas panjang yang berat. Segera Marcus berteriak pada madam Pomfrey.

"Harry," ia meraih tangan dingin itu, membuat mata hijau emerald tertuju padanya.

"Marcus," suaranya serak karena lama tak digunakan. Ia mengerjapkan mata, seolah berusaha mencerna apa yang ada disekitarnya. Madam Pomfrey yang datang dengan langkah cepat segera sibuk melemparkan mantra untuk mendiagnosis. Tak lama Dumbledore datang bersama profesor Snape.

"Anakku... apa kau baik-baik saja?" wajah tua Dumbledore mengembangkan senyum tulus. Marcus menyipitkan mata saat merasakan Harry beringsut bersembunyi. Instingnya membuatnya berdiri menutupi Harry hingga bocah itu tidak langsung berhadapan dengan kepala sekolah. Apa yang ditanyakan kepala sekolah pada Harry adalah juga apa yang membuatnya penasaran. Tapi Harry hanya menjawabnya dengan jawaban ambigu dan ekspresi mengawang-awang. Sesuatu yang tidak baru jika kau mengenal Harry Potter. Tapi juga tidak menjawab pertanyaan. Intuisi Marcus berkata, bahwa Harry menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Entah itu benar atau tidak, tapi apa yang bisa ditangkap Marcus dari jawaban berbelit itu adalah apa yang disebutnya 'Episode' biasa terjadi pada waktu acak. Harry menggambarkannya seperti ia terkunci dalam kepalanya sendiri. Snape menyindir bahwa gejala itu mirip dengan penyakit gila yang dimiliki muggle. Sesuatu yang membuat Harry berjuang menahan tawa seandainya ia tidak sedang berakting seperti baru terkena, apa yang disebut Snape tadi? _Penyakit gila_. Lengannya yang melingkari pinggang Marcus menahannya membalas kasar. Marcus menyipit saat melihat kerlip meredup di mata Dumbledore.

Untungnya interogasi itu berakhir, salut dengan madam Pomfrey yang mengusir kedua profesor untuk membiarkan Harry istirahat. Marcus tetap tinggal hanya karena Harry tak mau melepaskannya. Sang kapten memarahi Harry karena tidak memberitahunya soal _episode_, mengetahui hal itu bisa kambuh sewaktu-waktu. Dengan senyum rahasia, sang mediwitch meninggalkan mereka dalam percekcokan suami istri. Percekcokan yang membuat Harry berakhir sambil menangis di atas pangkuan Marcus yang memasang tampang menyesal. Saat Madam Pomfrey kembali, keduanya sudah terlelap dengan Harry bergelung di atas Marcus sementara sang kapten melingkarkan lengannya dengan sikap protektif. Siapa yang sangka Harry Potter mampu menjinakkan si Buas dari Slytherin. Tapi tentu saja, jika ada yang bisa mewujudkan suatu hal yang mustahil, pastilah mr. Potter.

Jujur, berbeda dengan jawaban berbelitnya pada Dumbledore, Harry tahu benar apa yang disebutnya _episode_. Apa yang dikatakannya bahwa ia terkunci di kepalanya sendiri adalah benar, walau tidak semuanya. Ia terkunci dalam kepalanya yang memperlihatkan gambaran masa depan; tidak hanya satu, tapi banyak kemungkinan. Sehingga otaknya yang kelebihan muatan membentuk pertahanan dengan cara mengunci informasi itu, sementara ia dipaksa untuk melihat. Tidak penting lagi apa yang terjadi di dunia nyata, selain kemungkinan-kemungkinan di masa depan. Hal ini hanya terjadi saat akan ada kejadian besar dimasa depan. Seperti Basilisk, misalnya. Mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya berakhir di kamar mandi perempuan tak terpakai. Syukurlah ia tidak berakhir di Kamar Rahasia tanpa ada yang bisa menemukannya.

Harry menyesal membuat Marcus membatalkan latihan hanya untuk menemaninya. Ia sempat meyakinkan Marcus untuk meninggalkannya, lagi pula ia masih dalam pengawasan 24 jam oleh Madam Pomfrey. Rupanya walau tidak parah, ia sudah terkena infeksi saluran pernapasan. Tapi Marcus hanya mengibaskan tangan dan menyuruhnya berhenti mengkhawatirkannya. "Pikirkan kesembuhanmu sendiri, jadi kau bisa segera ikut latihan," geramnya sambil menarik Harry kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Marcus hanya meninggalkannya saat ia ada kelas, dan kembali lagi diantara pelajaran.

Begitu Harry dinyatakan sembuh di hari kelimanya—tentu dengan peringatan keras untuk tidak beraktifitas tinggi dan selalu menjaga tubuh tetap hangat—Marcus membawanya kembali ke aula besar karena saat itu jam makan siang. Secara harafiah _membawanya_, karena pemuda itu menganggap berjalan kaki adalah aktifitas tinggi.

Harry mengerang tiba-tiba, membuat sang kapten menaikkan alis. "Aku tertinggal pelajaran! Juga belum latihan quidditch!" serunya histeris.

Marcus menjawabnya datar, "Kau berbakat. Tanpa latihan pun kemampuanmu setara dengan mereka yang sehat. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku yakin saat pertandingan berlangsung kau sudah bisa menendang beberapa pantat tim asrama lain."

"Ini quidditch, bukan gulat!" yang hanya dibalas seringai khas Flint. Harry tahu pemuda itu tidak menyinggung pelajarannya. _Dasar orang congkak, menganggap belajar tidak penting. Ukh, untung Draco bisa meminjamiku catatan, _batin Harry.

Banyak kepala menoleh saat mereka memasuki Aula Besar. Teman-temannya mengangguk dan tersenyum lega. Ada juga yang tampak pucat pasi karena melihat Marcus kembali, tapi lebih banyak yang lega melihat Harry bisa tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan seolah ia sedang parade naik kuda, bukannya digendong. Diantara mereka Malfoy lah yang berkali-kali bertanya seakan untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia sungguh sudah sehat, tidak hanya tubuh, tapi juga mentalnya. Sepertinya Episode-nya membuat bocah itu ketakutan. Saat ia mendengar Harry mulai mengoceh ambigu, Malfoy menghela napas lega dan Marcus memutar bola mata. Jika ini bukan kebiasaan Harry, pasti siapapun mengira ia terkena Babbling Curse.

Saat itulah kepakan sayap burung hantu menandakan gerombolan burung pengantar surat datang bertubi-tubi ke aula besar. Tapi yang mengagetkan Harry adalah saat burung hantu cokelat hinggap di depannya dan mengangkat kaki tempat surat diikatkan. Bergoyang-goyang tak sabar supaya Harry segera mengambilnya. Sebelum pergi ia bahkan sempat mencuri sepotong daging. Sungguh hal yang tidak biasa karena ia tak pernah mendapat surat.

Saat ia membaca surat undangan Hagrid untuk minum teh di rumahnya, seketika kilasan telur naga yang menetas dan gubuk yang terbakar membombardir pengelihatannya. Saat ia mengerjapkan mata, wajah cemas Marcus yang pertama dilihatnya. Tersadar bahwa ia sudah jatuh seandainya tidak karena lengan-lengan keras itu, Harry tetap bersandar disana sambil berbisik, "Surat undangan minum teh dari Hagrid."

Setelah beberapa detik penuh spekulasi, ia akhirnya memutuskan pertanyaan sederhana, "Apa kau mau kesana?" mengabaikan rasa penasarannya karena tahu Harry tidak mau membaginya.

Harry menggeleng sambil menggigit bibir. "Apa kau kenal orang yang bekerja sebagai Dragon Keeper?"

Alis Marcus semakin tinggi. "Jika aku jawab ya?"

"Bisakah kau menghubunginya secara diam-diam agar ia datang ke Hogwarts sehingga kita bisa memberinya anak naga sebelum terlalu terlambat dan membuatnya membakar habis hogwarts?"

"Dan dari mana kau akan mendapatkan anak naga?"

Harry mengerdikkan bahu, dengan nada polos menjawab, "Kita akan mencurinya."

Apa yang membuat Harry bersyukur pada kepribadian Marcus adalah ia tidak banyak bertanya. Berbeda dengan Hermione yang menyukai fakta dan berusaha tahu segala hal dengan cara yang sedikit kurang pantas dan tak tahu malu. Marcus cenderung mengumpulkannya dengan mengamati. Ia tidak akan memaksamu menjelaskan sesuatu, karena dalam prinsipnya, kau akan bercerita jika itu memang yang kau inginkan. Tapi bukan berarti ia cuek. Marcus adalah satu dari banyak orang yang terlahir dengan prespektif. Jadi pemuda itu hanya mengangguk, melemparnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik, tapi tidak mengusik.

Marcus melayangkan surat pada temannya yang bekerja sebagai penjinak naga di Norwegia dan esok harinya jawaban positif datang. Mereka hanya harus berdiri di perbatasan Pelindung Hogwarts sehingga teman Marcus bisa menerima anak naga itu disisi yang lain. Ia akan datang tengah malam, sehingga mereka hanya punya waktu beberapa jam untuk mendapatkan anak naga yang jika pengelihatannya benar, telah menetas kemarin malam.

Marcus mengikuti Harry menjelang tengah malam menuju ke pondok Hagrid, tentu setelah memberikan berlapis-lapis mantra proteksi. Marcus menyuruhnya menunggu di depan sementara pemuda itu perlahan menyelinap memasuki gubuk yang dipenuhi suara dengkuran. Tak lama pemuda itu keluar membawa anak naga yang lelap karena mantra Bewitched Sleep—sebuah mantra tingkat tinggi yang membuat korbannya tertidur sangat lelap hingga tidak bernapas selama durasi mantra itu. Marcus memilih menggunakannya, bukannya mantra tidur biasa, karena cemas mantra biasa tak kan sanggup mengatasi naga yang punya daya tahan lebih pada sihir.

Sambil membawa anak naga dalam kandang burung hasil tranfugasi, mereka bergegas menuju wilayah paling ujung Hogwarts, tempat gerbang besi hitam berdiri. Teman Marcus sudah menunggu dibaliknya dengan tudung kepala yang menutupi wajah. Keduanya saling mengangguk sebelum teman Marcus ber-_apparated_ membawa paket anak naga_. _Sekarang tinggal menghadapi tantangan terakhir; kembali ke asrama dengan selamat.

Marcus menyihir kaki mereka sehingga tidak ada langkah terdengar selama mereka menyusuri koridor-koridor temaram penuh lukisan yang tertidur. Saat mereka menyelinap menuju koridor yang nantinya akan membawa mereka ke bawah tanah, suara langkah kaki terdengar di ujungnya. Harry terkesiap karena siapapun tahu jika tidak ada tempat bersembunyi di koridor ini selain dibalik patung prajurit bertombak. Namun tetap tidak bisa menutupi tubuh tinggi Marcus. Berpikir cepat, Marcus meraih Harry dalam gendongan, "Kau percaya padaku?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Pura-pura tidur."

Harry menyandarkan kepalanya dan menutup mata bersamaan dengan Slytherin Prefect, Gemma Farley, muncul dari belokan koridor. "Flint!" seru gadis itu sambil terbelalak. "Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam—_apa itu Potter?!_"

"Ssst diamlah. Dia tidur. Aku baru berhasil menemukannya setelah berjam-jam mencari. Potter mengigau sambil berjalan."

"Oh!" serunya dan menyipitkan mata. "Mengapa kau tidak menghubungi Prefect?"

Marcus menaikkan alis, "Kuharap kau lebih cerdas, Farley. Apa kau mengira aku mempercayakan Potter padamu setelah kalian membiarkannya di-_bully?_ Lalu kau menganggap dirimu Slytherin. Sejak kapan Slytherin, apalagi prefect, mengabaikan anggotanya sendiri, terlebih anak tahun pertama! Ia baru sebelas tahun, demi Morgana!" gertak Marcus dengan hinaan tajam yang membuat prefect perempuan itu memerah. "Dan ku harap kau tidak menghinaku dengan memberiku hukuman, Farley!"

"Tidak, tentu tidak, Flint." Gadis itu terbatuk, "Kuharap kau bisa mencegahnya sebelum ia berjalan keluar lain kali"

"Kau pikir aku sendiri tidak tidur? Aku baru menyadarinya saat beban berat yang biasa menindihku lenyap," Flint memaksa ekspresinya tetap datar saat melihat Farley merona. "Selamat malam, Farley," katanya sambil membetulkan gendongannya sehingga ia bisa membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut Harry dan melemparkan pandangan peringatan pada Farley yang menggeliat dengan wajah merah padam, "Malam Flint," dan bergegas pergi. Marcus menyeringai diam-diam.

Saat mereka sudah aman di dalam kamar, Harry membuka mata. Marcus menurunkannya ke atas tempat tidur. Pemuda itu mengambil beberapa pakaian di dalam lemari yang kini juga dipenuhi baju Harry. Sama seperti tumpukan buku dan perkamennya diatas meja yang bercampur majalah quidditch Marcus. Harry hanya menelengkan kepala saat pemuda itu bergerak untuk melepaskan sepatunya. "Kau tidak mau mengganti pakaianku juga?"

"Apa kau mau aku mengantikan pakaianmu?" balasnya tanpa off-beat yang membuat Harry melesat ke dalam kamar mandi dengan wajah merah padam. Sambil memandang pintu yang tertutup, Marcus berbisik, "Kau sungguh penuh misteri, Harry Potter."

Pada akhir pekan di awal bulan oktober, Marcus meninggalkannya bersama anak-anak tahun pertama dan kedua yang masih belum diijinkan pergi ke Hogsmeade. Ia memakai pakaian bepergian khas pureblood, berupa tunik dan jubah berbordir simbol keluarga Flint yang menandakan ia seorang pewaris. Jubah itu berwarna biru gelap hampir hitam senada dengan celana panjang dan sepatu dragon boot. Warna itu membuat mata gelapnya menjadi lebih tajam dan tampak berbahaya. Ia sangat tampan, walau pendapat ini bisa dibantah oleh banyak orang, tapi secara pribadi Harry menganggap tidak ada orang sekeren Marcus.

Sang kapten membiarkan Harry mengantarnya hingga gerbang sekolah (dibawah tatapan geli profesor Sprout), dimana kereta-kereta tanpa kuda menunggu. Pemuda itu mengusap lembut pipi Harry sambil berkata, "Aku tidak akan lama."

"Jangan lupa membeli hadiah untuk natal, juga pesananku." Harry tidak bisa pergi sendiri untuk membelikan hadiah natal teman-temannya. Jadi ia meminta tolong Marcus.

"Tentu, princess." Ia menjentik hidung Harry sebelum menyusul teman-teman seangkatannya. Beberapa anak tahun atas dari asramanya menepuk Harry dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak khawatir, ia tidak akan sendirian terlalu lama, yang membuat Harry cemberut (beberapa Hufflepuff berseru gemas). Ia tidak sabar bisa segera mengunjungi Hogsmeade bersama Marcus.

Harry terkejut saat Marcus kembali lebih awal dari yang dikiranya karena jam malam berakhir sampai jam 10 dan sekarang matahari bahkan belum terbenam! Tapi hal itu tidak menghentikan Harry untuk menyambutnya dengan antusias. Dengan jubah masih penuh salju dan pipi yang memerah—seakan ia habis berlari kembali secepat mungkin—Marcus meraih Harry dalam gendongan. Membawa mereka berdua kembali masuk ke ruang rekreasi. Api di perapian menyala untuk menyambut mereka yang baru datang, bersama beberapa cangkir teh yang masih hangat.

Marcus mendudukkan Harry diatas pangkuannya, sebelum meraih sesuatu di sakunya. Sebuah gelang dari perak dengan mantra perlindungan yang masih berdengung berakhir di pergelangan tangan Harry. Seketika ruangan menjadi hening. Perhatian keduanya tersita satu sama lain untuk menyadarinya. "Aku menyempatkan mampir ke Gringotts dan mencari sesuatu di Vault yang cocok untukmu," beberapa dari mereka yang mendengar terkesiap.

"Uh..." masih sambil mengamatinya, Harry berkata, "Trims Marcus, tapi ini terlihat sangat mahal dan berharga." Gelang perak itu memiliki hiasan safir yang membuktikan bukan barang yang murah. Dan ini hadiahnya dari sekedar kunjungan ke Hogsmeade? Wow!

"Well, tentu. Itu relik keluarga, lagi pula."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, aku memiliki ini?"

"Aku memberikannya padamu, kan?"

Harry tersenyum lebar, sekali lagi berterima kasih pada Marcus. Marcus hanya mengerdikkan bahu seolah itu tidak penting. Tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Karena Marcus tentu tidak mungkin tidak tahu tentang tradisi Pureblood. Memberikan relik keluarga, terutama perhiasan, pada orang lain adalah masalah serius. Dalam tradisi pureblood, sebuah tindakan dilakukan sebagai simbol untuk menggapai tujuan. Misalnya memberikan perhiasan, itu adalah sebuah klaim. Satu langkah pertama menuju ikatan. Praktek yang biasa dilakukan pada sesama pureblood di usia yang masih sangat muda saat kedua keluarga merencanakan pernikahan mereka. Walaupun itu bisa dibatalkan sewaktu-waktu, berbeda dengan kontrak sihir. Tapi semuanya menuju ke arah yang sama. Marcus sudah mengajukan klaim di hadapan saksi yang membuat klaim itu sah di mata sihir. Saat tatapan Marcus beralih pada mereka yang ada di ruang rekreasi, mata itu seolah bicara 'coba saja kalau kalian berani bicara.' Tapi itu tidak menghalangi mereka untuk melayangkan surat pada lord dan lady dalam keluarga bahwa Heir Flint mengajukan klaim pada Heir Potter dalam ikatan sihir tradisional.

Tentu tak sampai waktu lama hingga lord Flint mendengarnya. Tapi tidak ada tindakan dalam waktu dekat karena mereka semua tahu klaim itu bisa dibatalkan sewaktu-waktu. Tapi ini tetap membuat adanya pergeseran politik. Keluarga Flint sekalipun merupakan penyihir hitam, namun mereka tergolong Neutral dalam politik. Sehingga ikatan yang dilakukan Marcus pada Heir Potter membuatnya cenderung ke arah penyihir putih. Tapi semuanya tahu bahwa Harry Potter adalah Potter terakhir dan ia berada di Slytherin, sehingga kemungkinan malah bisa jadi terbalik, bahwa Flint mengaliansi dirinya pada penyihir hitam dengan nama Potter. Semua itu perlu menunggu, paling tidak sampai Harry berumur 16 tahun dan bisa menentukan kedudukannya dalam politik dan sihir. Seandainya mereka semua tahu jika Harry Parselmouth.

Marcus mempunyai kebiasaan baru saat menyapa Harry, yaitu mengusapkan bibirnya ke gelang yang akan berpendar dengan sihir pelindung tiap kali melakukannya. Alasan Marcus adalah untuk memperkuat sihirnya karena sebagai sebuah relik keluarga Flint, hanya seorang Flint yang mampu mengisi sihir pelindung disana. Setiap kali Marcus melakukannya, Harry merasakan sihir itu menjadi lebih kuat, sehingga ia tidak protes, walau terlihat memalukan saat melakukannya di tengah-tengah aula. Lagi pula jika ia bisa bertahan selalu di gendong kemana-mana, satu atau dua kali usapan bibir di pergelangan tangan tentu bukan apa-apa, kan? Andaikan Harry tahu.

Esok harinya gerombolan Gryffindor terdengar berbisik-bisik soal naga hilang dan Hagrid yang menangis. Rupanya mereka mendengar curhatan Hagrid yang menangis kehilangan anak naganya; Norbert. Yang menurut teman Marcus dalam suratnya adalah naga perempuan sehingga Harry memutuskan memanggilnya Norberta dalam kepalanya. Gerombolan Gryffindor itu menyayangkan lenyapnya hewan sihir itu sebelum mereka bisa melihatnya. Sesuatu yang membuat Hermione menegur mereka tentang bahayanya bermain-main dengan naga dan sungguh tidak bijaksananya Hagrid membawa naga itu ke lingkungan Hogwarts (Sesuatu yang disetujui Harry). Seandainya Hermione tahu 'bijaksana' adalah kata terlarang dalam kamus Hagrid seperti banyak hal logis yang lain. Lucu bahwa muggleborn memiliki pikiran yang lebih relevan menyangkut hewan sihir dibandingkan _pureblood,_ karena sebodoh-bodohnya Ron Weasley, ia tetap pureblood yang dibesarkan di tengah-tengah pemahaman bahwa sihir bukan sekedar mainan anak-anak. Ia tidak seharusnya memiliki kenaifan muggle born yang menganggap bahwa Sihir hanya ajaib. Argumentasi itu berakhir dengan Ron menghina kepribadian Hermione dan membuat gadis itu berlari sambil menangis.

Mengerutkan kening, Harry menegur Ron, bahwa perkataannya terlalu kasar. Hal itu mengawali adu mulut antara Malfoy dan Weasley. Jika kau mengira dengan berkah bisa melihat masa depan, maka Harry selalu siap menghadapi segala situasi, maka kuingatkan padamu bahwa Harry masih sebelas tahun. Tetap menyakitkan saat mendengar orang yang selalu menjadi sahabatmu, menghinamu hanya karena kau masuk asrama Slytherin. Seandainya pengelihatannya tidak menunjukkan penghianatan Ronald Weasley diberbagai kesempatan dan alternatif yang lain, mungkin ini akan jauh lebih menyakitkan. Tapi Harry tahu Ronald Weasley bukan tipe orang yang bisa benar-benar setia.

Draco Malfoy dan Blaise Zabini bergerak mendekat dibelakangnya. Sementara Dean Thomas dan Seamus Finnigan berdiri mendukung Weasley. Bibir saling mencibir dan hinan saling dilontarkan. Ron yang menganggap diamnya Harry sebagai kesempatan, menghujatnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Seakan selama ini, ia hanya ragu antara menyikapi Harry sebagai Pahlawan dunia sihir atau lumpur Slytherin. Sekarang menjadi pukulan terakhir untuk memutuskan bahwa Harry sama seperti Slytherin lainnya; rendahan dan dark lord. Lucu mengingat orang-orang yang ia hina punya power politik lebih dibandingkan keluarga Weasley.

Mengejutkan Harry, bahwa Ron mampu bersikap serendah seperti bertanya tentang perasaan orang tua Harry seandainya mereka tahu ia masuk Slytherin. Rasa ngeri melandanya saat menyadari bahwa Ron memiliki sikap rasis yang sama buruknya seperti Draco Malfoy dengan muggle-born. Ia tersadar bahwa seandainya posisi mereka ditukar; Ronald yang kaya raya punya potensi arogan dan sombong. Seperti halnya Draco yang punya potensi untuk menjadi pemberani dan setia pada orang yang ia sayangi.

Malfoy membalas, "Blood Traitor! Seolah kau tidak tahu sebelum Charles dan James Potter, semua Potter terseleksi masuk Slytherin!"

Harry menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan. "Hentikan, kumohon... HENTIKAN!" tembok disekelilingnya bergetar. Ron menelan ludah, lalu ia mendesis jijik pada Harry sebelum mengajak teman-temannya pergi dari Slimy-Slytherin.

"Potter," Malfoy memegang bahunya.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku," bisiknya, masih tampak pucat.

"Sebentar lagi makan malam."

Harry menggeleng. "Aku hanya akan ke perpustakaan."

Malfoy saling berpadangan dengan Zabini sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "Jangan terlalu terbenam dalam buku. Kau bukan Ravenclaw."

Itu membuatnya tersenyum, "Aku tahu, Malfoy."

Madam Pince tidak melihatnya dua kali saat melihatnya masuk ke perpustakaan karena sudah terbiasa. Tak jarang orang menemukannya terlelap diantara tumpukan buku karena matanya terlalu berat sekalipun hatinya belum ingin berhenti. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Madam Pince yang terkenal galak kecuali dengan anggota asrama Ravenclaw, punya sisi lembut untuk Harry.

Disanalah Marcus Flint menemukannya. Pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan tatapan galak Madam Pince setelah Marcus 'tanpa sengaja' merusak beberapa buku. Pemuda itu memakai seragam khas asramanya dengan lipatan yang masih rapi menandakan ia baru selesai membersihkan diri setelah menghabiskan waktunya di lapangan.

Marcus duduk di sebelahnya dengan keras, membuat Harry tersentak dan kacamatanya jatuh ke ujung hidungnya. "Kau tidak makan malam," gerutu pemuda itu.

"Em..."

"Aku dengar Gryffindor mengganggumu."

"Kau sendiri tidak makam malam, Marcus?" ia mendongak mengamati pemuda itu yang menatap tumpukan bukunya dengan jijik. "Masih ada banyak waktu untuk makan malam."

Marcus memutar bola mata, "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Harry mengerdikkan bahu, memandang bukunya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Hentikan wajah terlipat itu," ia menarik dagu Harry sehingga mereka saling menatap. "Ayo kau bisa melanjutkannya setelah makan malam. Tubuhmu masih dalam proses sembuh," lalu ia meraih pinggang Harry, memaksanya untuk bangkit dan menggendongnya. Mata Madam Pince mengikuti mereka dari balik buku tebal, menutupi mulutnya yang menga-nga.

Koridor-koridor dari perpustakaan menuju aula besar gelap dengan obor-obor menyala khas Hogwarts yang selalu membuatnya berkesan mistis. Beberapa patung prajurit membawa tombak dan pedang berdiri di antara lukisan-lukisan bergerak yang membuat paranoid seandainya kau muggle. Tapi Harry penyihir, jadi ia juga termasuk barang menakutkan bagi muggle, kan? Jadi tidak seharusnya ia merasakan rasa takut yang merambati tulang punggungnya seolah memberinya firasat akan ada yang terjadi. Tapi, seaneh apapun benda sihir disekeliling mereka, tentu bau busuk yang mereka cium sekarang bukanlah hal yang wajar! Terlebih jika Marcus menjadi setegang batu dan matanya bagai elang yang mengamati bahaya diujung koridor.

Lalu teriakan buas membuat mereka melonjak. _Troll! _Benaknya berseru bersamaan dengan suaranya. Membuat Marcus berkata tak percaya, "Troll?" yang hanya dibalas anggukan sementara pikiran Harry bergerak cepat memilah pengelihatan yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Ia tahu ada Troll masuk Hogwarts, tapi ia tidak tahu jika makhluk itu masuk di malam Halloween. Seharusnya ia bisa menebaknya, ini malam Halloween lagi pula!

Harry menggeliat keluar dari gendongan dan berlari ke ujung koridor tempat suara raungan itu berasal, sementara Marcus mengejarnya. Pemuda itu berhasil meraihnya saat mereka sampai di ambang pintu toilet perempuan, bersamaan dengan suara jeritan Hermione. "Marcus!" teriakan Harry menyadarkan pemuda itu dari kebekuan. Ia mendorong Harry menyingkir, menendang pintunya dengan keras dan bersamaan melemparkan mantra proteksi berkali-kali sebelum melangkah masuk. Sihir siap di ujung tongkat sihirnya saat Troll itu mengayunkan tongkat kayunya ke atas kepala Hermione dan bersamaan merusak beberapa bilik. _"Confrigo, confrigo!" _Flint bergerak cepat bagai binatang buas mengamuk di medan perang. Gerakannya tajam dan penuh perhitungan saat berlari, melompat dan menghindari tongkat raksasa Troll sambil melontarkan mantra. Mata hitamnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat menikmati pertarungan, sementara bibirnya menyeringai. Ia sungguh berada dalam elemennya. Marcus mengakhirinya dengam mantra tingkat tinggi yang menghancurkan separuh tubuh Troll dengan jentikan kuat tongkat sihirnya, "_Bombarda!_" membuat darah mengucur deras, bersamaan teriakan kesakitan. "_Accio bocah Griffindor!_" menarik Hermione padanya bersamaan dengan Troll yang jatuh berdebum ke tempat semula Hermione berdiri.

Marcus masih berdiri memunggungi mereka dengan napas terengah dan kepuasan yang tampak ditiap jengkal pori-porinya. Energi statis masih bermain-main diantara jari-jarinya, seakan sihirnya senang telah dipakai setelah terkekang lama. Hermione jatuh terduduk sambil menangis histeris dan Harry memeluknya sambil mengucapkan kata-kata menenangkan. Itu sungguh pengalaman traumatis untuk gadis sebelah tahun, menyadari jika nyawanya nyaris lenyap di bawah tongkat troll.

Mereka tidak beranjak sampai suara-suara langkah kaki terburu mendekat dan suara McGonagall berseru terkejut, "Merlin! Apa yang terjadi disini!"

"Mr. Flint! Mr. Potter!? Apa itu mayat Troll?!"

"Kumohon profesor!" seru Harry sambil menghapus air mata Hermione saat melihat gadis itu panik.

"Tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi. Mengapa anak tahun pertama berada disini? _Mr. Flint?_"

Hermione berseru, "Ini salahku, profesor—"

"Tidak!" sahut Harry sambil memberinya tatapan keras, memperingatkan.

Harry berdiri dan meraih tangan Flint. Pemuda itu otomatis bergerak di belakangnya dengan sikap protektif. Ia tampak menakutkan berdiri disana dengan darah yang menodai seragam dan menetes dari pipinya. Tubuh Harry berhenti gemetar saat tangan besar mendorong dadanya ke belakang, membuatnya bersandar pada tubuh keras Marcus. "Kumohon. Aku akan menjelaskannya."

"Lakukan," kata prof Dumbledore.

"Uh... ini diawali aku pergi ke perpustakaan, sir. Aku tidak begitu ingin pergi makan malam—"

"Kau harus tahu dengan kesehatanmu sekarang seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu, mr Potter." Sahut prof McGonagall.

"Maaf, profesor. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku ke perpustakaan. Lalu Marcus datang untuk membujukku pergi makan malam," yang dibalas anggukan setuju oleh McGonagall. Lalu saat kami menyusuri koridor ada bau busuk khas Troll dan suara raungannya."

"Lalu kau memutuskan untuk lari kesana seperti Gryffidor, bukannya malah memanggil profesor?" bentak Snape yang membuat Harry merona.

"Tapi profesor! Jika Potter dan Flint tidak datang, aku... aku..." lalu gadis itu mulai menangis lagi.

Marcus mengambil alih, "Saat kami datang, monster itu sudah hampir menghabisinya, sir." Membuat para profesor melemparkan tatapan kasihan pada Hermione. Lalu Marcus melanjutkan, lebih kepada Profesor Snape, "Lagi pula anda seharusnya punya kepercayaan pada anak tahun keenam sepertiku untuk mampu mengatasi masalah sekelas Troll, profesor. Lagi pula aku menyuruh Harry menunggu di luar sehingga ia tak melukai dirinya." Hal itu membuat mereka mengangguk dan bernapas lega. "Aku yakin, miss em..."

"Hermione Granger," bisik gadis itu sambil mengusap ingus.

Marcus melanjutkan, dengan nada monoton, "Yeah, aku yakin dia tidak tahu ada troll disana dan sedang melakukan urusannya—apapun urusan saat menggunakan toilet, profesor." Harry memutar bola matanya.

McGonagall berdehem seakan berusaha menahan senyum, "Tindakan yang sangat berani, mr Flint," Marcus mengerutkan kening seolah merupakan hinaan disebut pemberani layaknya Gryffindor. "Aku yakin 20 point untuk Slytherin bagi keberaniaan kalian."

"10 point untuk Slytherin karena bertindak tanpa berpikir,10 point untuk Slytherin karena mau membantu anggota asrama lain," sahut Profesor Dumbledore. Pada intinya tidak memberikan mereka point.

Saat Harry melihat Snape, pria itu mendesis, "50 point untuk sihir tingkat tinggi yang dilakukan Flint. 10 point untuk kebodohan mr Potter berlari menuju bahaya."

Dumbledore tersenyum pada sang master ramuan, lalu kembali pada ketiganya, ia berkata, "Ruang Kesehatan sepertinya perlu untuk dikunjungi, siapa tahu ada yang terasa sakit dan satu botol Sleeping Draught untuk masing-masing kalian agar tidur nyenyak?" erangan Harry membuat mereka semua tersenyum karena tahu Harry baru saja bebas dari penjara madam Pomfrey. "Ayo! Ayo! Aku yakin kalian juga lapar. Aku akan menyuruh house-elf untuk mengantarkan makan malam ke ruang kesehatan. Cop cop!" seru Dumbledore sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Terima kasih, Potter. Flint." Bisik Hermione dengan senyum yang lambat laun memudar, membuat Harry merasa sedih. Mungkin ia teringat alasan mengapa ia disini. Seandainya saja mengutuk Ron tidak membuatnya mendapat detensi.

Harry memeluk gadis itu, "Tidak apa-apa, Hermione. Panggil aku Harry dan ini Marcus."

"Tidak," kata Marcus sambil melemparkan pandangan membunuh yang bukan membuat Hermione takut, tapi malah membuatnya tertawa kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, Harry. Terima kasih, Flint," kata Hermione kini jauh lebih berani, berkata sambil memandang mata Flint.

Pemuda itu mengerang sambil memandang ke atas seolah bicara pada dewa-dewa, ia bergumam, "Aku punya pamor yang perlu kupertahankan, kau tahu."

Harry memukulnya, "Kau sayang padaku, lagian."

"Diam," lalu tanpa peringatan ia meraih Harry dalam gendongan yang disambut protes tiada henti.

"Berhenti bergerak. Cukup sudah adernaline untuk hari ini!"

Hermione mengikuti mereka sambil tertawa geli.

Seandainya Harry tidak melihat pipi Marcus berdarah, mungkin ia tidak berhenti protes. Setelah berpikir sebentar, Harry membuat Marcus membeku dan Hermione menggeliat, saat ia mendaratkan ciuman ke pipi Marcus, dekat tempat yang terluka. Lalu beralih pada luka yang ada di dahi. Sebelum ia mencium luka yang ada di daun telinga. Marcus menahan ujung hidung Harry.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" sergah Marcus yang memandangnya dengan aneh. Harry hanya mengerjapkan mata bingung. Setelah melihatnya melakukan itu tiap Marcus terluka, Harry menganggapnya sebagai jimat kesembuhan dan tanpa pikir panjang melakukannya. Lagi pula bibi Petunia juga melakukannya pada Dudley.

Setelah beberapa saat mengamati, Marcus menghela napas sambil mengusap rambutnya frustasi, lalu melanjutkan melangkah sambil membawa bundelan naif yang akan membunuhnya perlahan dengan kepolosan. Hermione mengikuti mereka sambil menutupi wajah. Telinganya terlihat merah.

Sejak saat itu, dimanapun Harry sendirian, Hermione akan menemaninya. Ia seperti bayangan kedua setelah Marcus. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan komentar-komentar Gryffindor. Kini ia melakukan apa yang ia suka dan tidak lagi peduli dengan yang lain. Membuatnya tampak bebas dan bersemangat. Bahkan ia beberapa kali duduk di meja Slytherin, disamping rasa kesal yang lain, mereka terlalu takut pada Marcus untuk melarang Hermione. Sedangkah Harry tampak tak menyadarinya. Ia hanya peduli akhirnya mendapatkan satu dari dua sahabatnya kembali. Walau bukan Hermione dalam versi yang sama. Ia jauh lebih prespektif, berpikiran terbuka dan tidak bergantung pada otoritas. Hermione yang ini seperti gabungan Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw dengan sedikit tendensi Gryffindor. Harry tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu tidak masuk Ravenclaw dengan otaknya? Hermione dengan nada sedihnya berkata bahwa ia berpikir dengan masuk Gryffindor ia akan mudah mendapatkan teman. Rupanya ia salah. Hal itu membuat Harry memeluknya, dan Marcus menggeram kesal seperti Beruang selesai hibernasi.

Kedua kembar Weasley tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Harry. Keduanya mengembangkan senyum lebar yang membuat semuanya curiga karena siapapun tahu kembar Weasley adalah rajanya jahil. "Dengan kerendahan hati, pangeran Slytherin!" seru mereka, bersamaan dengan Draco melancarkan protes. "Karena prefect kami, si besar kepala Percy, tidak punya otak, (dikejauhan Percy tampak merah padam), jadi kami mengantikannya mewakili asrama Gryffindor untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu, my lord," katanya dengan dramatis, lalu pada Marcus, "dan pada mu wahai Troll Slayer! Karena telah menyelamatkan salah satu anak bebek kami dari troll."

Harry tertawa, dan dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, membalas dengan sikap arogan ala Malfoy, "Dengan sungguh-sungguh aku menerima terima kasih kalian," lalu keduanya bergantian mencium tangan Harry dan merunduk sambil mengundurkan diri.

Pada Marcus mereka berseru bersamaan, "Semoga tongkatmu selalu tajam untuk menebas habis Troll, wahai _Troll Slayer!" _tidak peduli pada tatapan membunuh yang diarahkan pada mereka. Harry masih menyeringai lebar saat si kembar kembali ke meja asrama, diikuti oleh tatapan geli siswa dan profesor.

Fred dan George adalah Weasley favoritnya.

Draco menggerutu di depan, "Apa itu tadi. Seakan tongkat adalah pedang. _tongkatmu selalu tajam, my lord,_" yang dibalas Harry dengan, "Aku tidak tahu kau menganggapku lord, Malfoy," yang menyebabkan merah padam. Hermione tidak bisa menahan rasa gelinya, tergelak hingga hampir terjatuh ke atas puding. Marcus tidak terhibur sama sekali, seperti biasa.

"Dan kalau ada yang menjadi pangeran Slytherin, tidak ada yang lebih pantas selain aku! AKU!" seru Malfoy dramatis. Yang membuat lucu adalah ia sungguh-sungguh berpikir begitu.

Hermione benar-benar terjatuh ke atas puding.

Ya. Seperti yang dikatakan si kembar, kini Flint punya julukan baru selain kejam, jahat dan tempramen untuk melengkapi koleksinya. _Troll Slayer, _itu apa yang didengarnya. Harry terkikik, membuatnya mendapat pukulan lembut di puncak kepala. "Bukankah itu cocok untuk image mu, Marcus? Kejam, kasar, jahat dan juga Penebas Troll_._"

"Masih tidak bisa menyaingi Bocah Yang Bertahan Hidup."

"Hei! Aku bukan bocah!"

"Hm? Kerdil kalau begitu." Bukannya marah, Harry malah tergelak keras sambil bergumam, _'Kerdil Yang Bertahan Hidup'._ Ujung bibir Marcus berkedut.

Untungnya keberuntungan bertahan hidup tidak hanya terbatas di depan Kutukan Tak Termaafkan, karena sepertinya Harry butuh semua keberuntungan itu hanya untuk melanjutkan hidup. Harry tahu jika quidditch adalah salah satu olah raga yang berbahaya. Tapi ia mengantisipasi bahaya itu sekedar karena hantaman Bludger atau Quaffle, bukan karena sapu terbangnya dikutuk! Belum lagi ini pertandingan pertamanya dan ia bagai buntelan gugup!

Sapu terbang pembelian Malfoy itu bergerak-gerak dengan liar seperti ia sedang menaiki kuda rodeo. Jeritan dan seruan ketakutan terdengar disepanjang arena selama ia berusaha bertahan. Tapi sentakan keras, membuat pantatnya keluar dari gagangnya dan grafitasi mulai menariknya jatuh sementara tangannya berusaha dengan keras mempertahankan genggaman. Keringat dingin dari rasa takut membuat jari-jarinya licin. Harry mengutuk nasibnya yang seperti film thriller. Lalu, seakan ia akan berakhir menjadi telur ceplok dibawah sana, tiba-tiba sapunya berhenti. Tanpa menunggu Harry kembali ke atas sapunya dan melesat mencari snitch, menghiraukan teriakan tertahan dari para penonton atau pemain.

Udara dingin dan kecepatan sapunya membuat dadanya sedikit sakit, tapi Harry tidak berhenti sampai tubuhnya terdorong ke ujung tongkat sapunya dan kedua tangannya bergerak menangkap Snitch yang terbang tak jauh dari atas tanah. Sebelum ia sempat meraihnya, ujung sapunya turun ke bawah, membuatnya terjungkal keluar dan mendarat sambil berputar ke tanah berumput dengan lembut.

Seruan kagum Lee Jordan dari Gryffindor yang menjadi komentator pertandingan tidak bisa ditahan bahkan pada Harry yang berasal dari Slytherin setelah melihat gaya terbangnya yang entah harus dibilang luar biasa berbakat atau malah luar biasa sembrono. Teriakan terkejut dan suara _ping _keras menadakan permainan berakhir saat Harry memutahkan benda keemasan dari mulutnya. "POTTER MENDAPATKAN SNITCH! POTTER MENANGKAP SNITCH DENGAN MULUTNYA!" microfon berdenging. "POTTER MEMPERTAHANKAN KEMENANGAN BERUNTUN SLYTHERIN SELAMA DEKADE TERAKHIR. POTTER MEMENANGKAN SLYTHERIN VS GRYFFINDOR!" seruang kemenangan menggemuruh diseluruh lapangan hingga membuat tanah bergetar. Tapi Harry tidak bisa mendengar semua itu karena otaknya sedang memproses saat Marcus datang seperti binatang buas dan mengangkat Harry ke bahunya hanya untuk memberinya pukulan pantat seakan ia anak berusia lima tahun! "HARRY POTTER MENDAPAT PUKULAN PANTAT DARI KAPTEN MARCUS FLINT—"

"—mr. Jordan!" seru McGonagal.

"—KARENA MELAKUKAN MANUFER TERBANG YANG BERBAHAYA ATAU HANYA KARENA FLINT INGIN MELAKUKAN SESUATU YANG KINKY PADA POTTER—"

"Mr. Lee Jordan! Detensi bersama Profesor Snape!" bentak McGonagal dengan murka terdengar dari pengeras suara. Tapi itu tidak menyurutkan kemeriahan perayaan kemenangan Slytherin. Atau bahkan jika komentar Jordan benar, siapa mereka untuk menghakimi Marcus dan Harry? Lagi pula siapapun tahu hubungan keduanya tidak biasa.

Tak lama sampai Harry diserang oleh rambut keriting liar yang memeluknya dengan erat. "Hermione!" gadis itu memakai syal slytherin, tak peduli sikap jahat teman-teman satu asramanya.

"Harry! Bodoh! Bodoh! Harry!" serunya sambil memukuli Harry.

"Hei! Hei! Hermione. Aku tidak apa-apa! Tidak ada yang terluka. Lihat?"

"Kau selalu saja tidak berpikir! Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh dari sapumu! Lain kali tangkap dengan tangan!"

Marcus membawa Harry ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Dikelilingi warna hijau, Hermione tidak tampak begitu canggung. Para pureblood rasis memilih mengabaikannya seperti bakteri, tapi karena Hermione cuma peduli pada Harry dan Marcus, ia mengabaikannya. Bahkan gadis itu menanggapi dengan sakartis komentar rasis Malfoy yang membuat bocah itu tidak tahu apakah itu hinaan atau tidak. Hermione tidak mengedip sama sekali saat Harry naik ke pangkuan Marcus seakan itu kursi pribadinya. Ketika pesta berakhir dan Harry mengatarkan Hermione keluar, gadis itu menariknya ke koridor sepi dan berkata setelah memastikan tidak ada orang disekitar mereka, "Harry. Aku tahu siapa orang yang mengutuk sapu terbangmu."

Ia menaikkan alis, "Siapa?"

"Snape!"

"Snape?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu mengisahkan deduksinya tentang luka di kaki Snape dan hubungannya dengan usahanya memasuki ruangan lantai tiga. Bagaimana ia mendengar beberapa anak Gryffindor yang tersesat karena tangga bergerak berakhir di ruangan lantai tiga dan melihat monster mengerikan. "Monster itu yang menggigit Snape, Harry." Lalu ia menceritakan petualangannya menyelinap ke tempat duduk guru dan menyalakan api ke jubahnya untuk menghentikannya membaca mantra.

Harry tertawa keras karena bisa membayangkannya dari potongan masa depan yang ia lihat. Harry tidak mengira itu akan tetap terjadi walau ia masuk ke asrama berbeda. Well, melihat sapunya masih terkena kutuk, tentu kemungkinan macam itu masih bisa terjadi.

"Oh Hermione! Aku bisa meyakinkanmu jika itu bukan profesor Snape!"

Hermione menyipitkan mata. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hm... aku tahu karena ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berusaha mencelakai siswa."

Hermione membelalakkan mata. "Troll? Kau mengira jika orang itu yang memasukkan Troll ke dalam kastil?" melihat Harry mengangguk, ia menambahkan, "Siapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya, Hermione. Karena Kepala sekolah dan banyak guru bergantian untuk menjaga barang yang _dia _cari," jawabnya ambigu. Hermione memandangi wajahnya yang mengawang-awang dan menggigit bibir. Lalu ia menganggu. "Jadi itu ada hubungannya dengan barang yang dijaga di lantai tiga."

Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Juga membuat Harry kaget karena gadis itu mampu mendeduksi sampai sejauh ini. Ia mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ia mengincar sesuatu di lantai tiga?"

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Itu jelas sekali. Dumbledore membuat pengumuman untuk menjauhi lantai tiga agar siapapun yang mengincar apa yang ada disana terpancing.

Harry mengangguk, "Benar sekali, tapi kau tidak perlu cemas karena benda disana bukan yang asli. Sekalipun para profesor bergiliran untuk menjaganya, tapi mereka tidak tahu jika benda yang asli tetap disimpang Dumbledore."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu banyak hal!" gerutu Hermione sambil cemberut. Harry cuma menyengir sambil mengerdikkan bahu. Hermione terkesiap, "Oh tidak! Aku mendengar beberapa anak Gryffindor bertaruh untuk pergi ke lantai tiga!"

Harry mengerutkan alis, "Kau harus mencegah mereka sebisa mungkin Hermione. Tempat itu berbahaya." Gadis itu mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke asrama. Sebentar lagi jam malam." Setelah memeluk Harry singkat, gadis itu berlari keluar dari koridor ruang bawah tanah. Saat Harry berbalik, rasanya jantungnya seakan melompat keluar dari mulut dan pura-pura mati saat melihat Marcus bersandar sambil bersedekap menunggunya.

"Sudah selesai bermain detektif?"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Itu hanya Hermione. Tapi aku sudah memperingatkannya untuk menjauhi lantai tiga."

"Hm... sebenarnya apa yang ada di lantai tiga?"

"Sesuatu yang diincar penghisap Unicorn," jawabnya ambigu. Marcus menarik lembut rambutnya, tapi tidak mengungkitnya kembali.

"Tapi kau tidak akan ikut campur dengan hal yang berbahaya, kan?"

Harry menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak," ia melemparkan tatapan seolah berkata, _kau kira aku siapa?_

"Tidak walau pun seandainya miss Granger terlibat?"

Hal itu membuatnya menyipitkan mata, "Aku akan mencegahnya sebelum itu terjadi."

Semenjak saat itu, Harry mengamati dengan seksama turban profesor Quirrell. "Ia terlihat sakit," komentar Marcus yang dibalas Harry dengan anggukan. Ya, kemungkinan karena tidak bisa meminum darah Unicorn. Ia akan melemah dan jika beruntung akan kesulitan menghadapi jebakan di lantai tiga. Harry sudah memastikan siapapun nanti yang menghadapinya, akan mendapatkan keuntungan. Jadi dia akan mencuci tangan dari persoalan itu.

Salju semakin pekat menjelang natal. Bukit-bukit hijau kini menjadi permadani putih bagai kapas. Begitu lebatnya hingga menciptakan jejak panjang saat tubuh raksasa Hagrid menarik potongan pohon natal untuk melengkapi dekorasi. Harry bergelayut aman dalam gendongan seperti biasa, sementara kaki panjang Marcus membawa mereka menyusuri halaman. Hedwig terbang tinggi di atas kepala mereka. Satu persatu teman mereka berpamitan, bahkan Hermione. Meninggalkan hanya mereka berdua di asrama Slytherin. Para profesor melenyapkan semua meja panjang kecuali satu, membuat mereka semua makan bersama. Harry merasa kasihan pada siswa yang tersedak saat makan di depan profesor Snape. Tatapannya yang menakutkan sungguh tak mengenal istirahat. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagi Harry, karena ia punya si Slytherin kejam dan tempramen miliknya sendiri yang bisa ia monopoli.

Pada pagi natal, di dekat kaki ranjang sudah ada bertumpuk-tumpuk hadiah dari teman-temannya dan satu hadiah tanpa nama yang berisi jubah menghilang yang ia tahu berasal dari Dumbledore. Apakah itu termasuk hadiah jika itu miliknya dari awal? Dumbledore meminjam dari ayahnya, lagi pula.

Harry mengabaikan jubah menghilang itu dan berlari menuju lemari. Ia meraih bundelan kecil yang ada disana dan segera kembali kepada Flint yang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Aku tahu kau membelikan sebagian besar hadiah untuk teman-temanku, tapi aku tidak mau kau membeli hadiahmu sendiri. Jadi aku meminta pada Grigotts untuk mengirimkan jam tangan yang sempat kulihat terakhir kali aku kesana. Kupikir itu cocok untuk hadiah natal," katanya sambil menyodorkannya. Pemuda itu perlahan membukanya dengan hati-hati, hingga kotak itu menunjukkan jam tangan klasik dengan hiasan berlian dan emas, tapi tidak tampak terlalu berlebihan saat dipakai. Seandainya Harry tahu memberikan jam tangan adalah tradisi yang dilakukan lady pada kepala keluarga, entah itu ayah ataupun suami. Memakainya dengan mudah, jam tangan itu menyesuaikan ukuranya dengan pergelangan tangan Marcus.

Harry bergerak-gerak gelisah saat Marcus tampak berpikir keras sambil mengamati kadonya. Lalu tiba-tiba Harry ditarik ke dalam pangkuannya. Lengan-lengan berotot itu memeluk Harry dengan kuat, sementara Marcus mengusapkan bibir ke dahinya dengan sayang, "Trims, Harry. Sekarang giliranku," dengan jentikan jari, tiba-tiba jubah putih dengan bulu-bulu lembut yang menghiasi pinggirannya, jatuh menutupi punggungnya dengan lembut. Jubah itu sangat indah hingga membuat Harry terkesiap. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada bulu-bulunya yang lembut, sebelum mendongak dengan senyum lebar, "Trims, Marcus. Selamat natal."

"Selamat natal, princess." Harry memukulnya keras.

Natal menuju musim semi terasa begitu cepat, terutama saat pikiranmu disibukkan dengan berbagai tugas dan pertandingan quidditch. Sesekali pengelihatan masa depan akan mengetuk sejenak kesadaran Harry, tapi tidak ada diantara mereka yang separah pengelihatannya tentang Basiliks. Walau ia tahu dimana dan caranya membuka kamar rahasia itu, Harry tidak berminat untuk masuk kesana. Andai bisa ia akan menghalangi terjadinya sebagian besar kejadian yang dilihatnya. Diantara semua itu sesekali profesor Dumbledore mengundangnya ke kantor kepala sekolah dan memberinya dorongan-dorongan tidak masuk akal penuh tendensi Gryffindor seperti berjalan-jalan sendirian dimalam hari dengan jubah menghilangnya.

Harry tahu jika pria itu ingin tahu isi kepalanya dengan melihat apa yang dilihatnya di cermin erised karena Legilimency-nya tidak mampu menembus kepala seer. Tapi sesungguhnya, diluar sepengetahuan Dumbledore, ia sudah mengunjungi cermin erised. Dan ia tidak punya niatan mengulanginya. Masih teringat jelas betapa kagetnya ia saat mengetahui ada perbedaan dari yang dilihatnya saat ia masuk Gryffindor dan sekarang. Ia tidak melihat kedua orang tuanya. Harry tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak melihat orang tuanya? Mungkinkah karena ia sudah berdamai dengan kenyataan bahwa itu tak kan mungkin terjadi sehingga itu tidak lagi menjadi keinginan terdalamnya?

Kedua orang tuanya kini digantikan oleh gambaran dirinya dan Marcus. Bedanya hanya mereka beberapa tahun lebih tua dan Marcus masih tetap saja menggendongnya, sekalipun kaki Harry sudah jauh lebih panjang. Ia memakai jubah bulu hadiah natalnya sementara Marcus memakai jubah lord. Hal itu membuatnya tersenyum, tapi juga sedih karena menyadari jika ia tidak ingin mereka menjauh saat lulus dari Hogwarts. Malam itu, mengetahui ada yang membuat Harry kesal, Marcus menemani Harry duduk di depan perapian sementara ia perlahan jatuh terlelap.

Tidak ada yang istimewa terjadi setelah itu. Hanya Hermione memberitahunya bahwa Ron Weasley dan kedua kroninya, entah dengan deduksi model apa, memutuskan untuk menghentikan _Snape_ mencuri apa yang dijaga di lantai tiga, Harry hanya menyuruh Hermione melaporkannya pada McGonagal. Ia tahu kepala sekolah sedang tidak ada di tempat—atau sengaja tidak ada di tempat. Sisanya tinggal sejarah. Ron Weasley dan kedua temannya ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di salah satu jebakan di ruangan itu, tapi hidup. Cermin erised pecah berkeping-keping. Tak ada yang tahu nasib profesor Quirell selain bahwa pria itu lenyap karena kegilaannya dan ketakutannya pada bayangannya sendiri. Banyak kasak kusuk antara percaya dan tidak pada ucapan Ron dan teman-temannya bahwa mereka berjasa menghentikan orang jahat yang berusaha mencuri apa yang dijaga di lantai tiga. Padahal mereka tidak melakukan apapun.

Tapi itu tidak menghentikan Dumbledore dengan pilih kasihnya, memberikan tambahan point untuk sikap pemberani dll (Harry tidak mendengarkan, atau tersinggung pada kerlip mata yang diarahkan padanya, karena terlalu sibuk bergelut pada Marcus sebelum mereka harus berpisah hingga tahun ajaran baru). Namun, biar dengan tambahan point itupun, mereka tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan point yang dikumpulkan Slytherin tanpa henti sepanjang tahun digabungkan dengan point dari piala quidditch. Sehingga seluruh aula berakhir dengan warna hijau dan emblem Slytherin. Sorak sorai terdengar, sementara Profesor Snape menatap dengan sombong di balik piala asrama yang ada di depannya. Apapun asal bisa menyenangkan sang master ramuan.

Harry kembali ke keluarga Dusley dengan hati berat karena harus berpisah dengan Marcus. Harry tidak melepaskan pelukannya, sekalipun mereka berdiri di tempat umum dan Marcus memasang topeng purebloodnya, tapi Harry tidak peduli! Pemuda itu hanya mengusap puncak kepala Harry tanpa kata-kata penghiburan. Tapi itu lebih dari cukup karena Harry tahu dibalik topeng pureblood, Marcus peduli. Buktinya ia tidak melepaskan diri walau Harry bertingkah seperti koala ditengah tatapan banyak orang, termasuk lord dan lady penyihir. Tapi itu tidak merubah kenyataan bahwa mereka harus berpisah, dan Marcus harus segera ber-apparated ke Flint Manor.

Pemuda itu menangkup pipi Harry dan berjanji untuk mengiriminya surat. Tapi Harry tidak yakin itu akan terjadi. Ia melihat pemuda itu melangkah pergi ke area khusus apparated. Harry berbalik, menghela napas dengan wajah penuh tekad. Memperiapkan diri pada takdir yang tidak mudah di depan mata. Selamat datang di neraka.

Bersambung.


	3. Chapter 3

Cerita ini berdasarkan novel Harry Potter dari J.K Rowling. Kesamaan karakter dan tempat hanya karena cerita ini sekedar Fanfiction.

A/N:

Terima kasih untuk Reviewer. Aku menghargai sekali sumbangsih kalian dalam cerita ini; kau tahukan? reviewer itu semacam tanda bahwa aku tidak mengoceh sendirian dan cerita ini ada yang membaca. Hehe. Jadi aku senang sekali jika kalian mau memberitahu dibagian mana fav kalian atau yang menganggu atau impian dan harapan kalian pada cerita ini (walau aku tidak janji impian dan harapan itu masuk ke dalam plot :D ) Well, tanpa menunggu lagi, silakan mulai membaca.

-Dante-

Chapter 3

Sinar matahari menyusup dari celah jeruji yang menahan jendela di kamar lantai dua Privet Drive. Jeruji yang dingin itu bagaikan gambaran sedingin apa hati sang pemilik rumah. Entah apa yang ada dalam benak orang diluar sana saat melihat jendela kamarnya. Mungkin mereka menganggapnya wajar untuk mengurung si Keponakan Gila. Rumor ini bukan hal baru di wilayah Privet Drive. Terlebih dengan keanehan yang selalu terjadi di sekitar Harry. Ada yang bilang orang tuanya yang menurunkan penyakit gila, ada yang bilang akibat kepalanya terbentur saat bayi. 'Oh, malang keluarga Dursley harus berurusan dengan anak aneh itu. Awas, saat ia lewat! sembunyikan anak-anakmu dan juga dompetmu darinya!' Seperti itulah jalan pikiran orang-orang di suburban ini, tentu tidak mengherankan mengapa keluarga Dursley bisa populer di antara mereka.

Pada kamar penuh barang rusak itu, tergeletak Harry Potter di lantai kayunya yang di pernis mengkilap. Bukan berarti karena ia mengagumi lantainya, seindah apapun itu. Ia hanya tidak punya tenaga untuk bangkit setelah serangan pengelihatan yang bertubi. Mata emeraldnya memandang kosong pintu kucing yang sudah lama tidak di gunakan dan kunci slot yang banyak jumlahnya. Bibirnya kering, pecah dan berdarah. Tenggorokannya seperti ada pasir setiap kali ia menelan. Tapi gelasnya sudah lama dipenuhi sarang laba-laba. Perutnya sudah tidak bisa merasakan lapar lagi, hanya kaku seperti ada ratusan kerikil yang saling bergesekan setiap ia bergerak. menurutmu bagaimana perlakuan Dursley pada seorang Penyihir, apalagi Seer?

Punggung Harry terasa terbakar oleh sabentan besi dari sabuk pamannya. Satu hal yang bukan pertamakali. Apapun yang Harry lakukan, baik atau buruk selalu dicaci. Entah karena berbuat kesalahan ataupun karena prestasi. Awalnya ia mengira itu normal, bahwa ia memang tidak penting, beban dan abnormal. Seperti yang sering diulang-ulang paman dan bibinya. Bagaimana tidak? dengan pengelihatannya tentang orang bertudung dan cahaya hijaunya, sepeda motor terbang, atau kastil dengan kuda hitam bersayap dan kapal yang keluar ke permukaan air. Tentu saja mereka menganggapnya gila. Harry juga menganggap begitu.

Tapi sekeras apa Dursley berusaha menghentikan 'abnormal'nya, dengan menguncinya atau menghajarnya, semua itu tidak mau berhenti. Pengelihatannya tak mengenal situasi. Bahkan jika itu bisa membunuh Harry. Tapi walau ia menganggapnya fantasi, pengelihatan itu, keindahan kastil dan harapan bisa berdiri disana lah yang membuatnya bertahan. Menjaganya tidak tergelincir, karena sangat mudah saat kematian terasa lebih indah dibandingkan hidup. Saat-saat seperti ini, Harry akan menutup mata dan menceburkan dirinya pada sapuan tangan misterius, bersembunyi dalam rengkuhannya, sehingga ia bisa melupakan luka di punggungnya atau lapar dan dahaga. Tangan yang kini familier, yang selalu protektif menjaganya dan selalu membuatnya aman. Tangan yang kini punya nama. Marcus.

Semua bayangan itu menjadi nyata saat ia menerima surat Hogwarts dan Hagrid dengan tangan raksasanya melepas paksa engsel pintu persembunyian mereka di pondok di tengah laut. Betapa bahagianya Harry, seperti dalam euforia, bahwa segalanya bukan imajinasi. Tapi kenyataan itu, kini terasa jauh, saat dilihat dari balik jeruji-jeruji besi dan ornamen rusak terbengkalai dan gelas yang bersarang laba-laba. Tapi ia berusaha keras berpegangan pada masa depan. Oh! Betapa indahnya masa depan. Hingga walau jiwanya sudah begitu tipis dan membuatnya tak yakin bisa bertahan, potongan masa depan itu bagaikan jalinan benang yang mengikatnya pada dunia. Masa depan tampak begitu menjanjikan, Harry tidak ingin menyerah. Tapi tekad saja tidak cukup untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya sekarang.

Terdengar suara-suara slot di tarik, lalu pintu dibuka kasar oleh pamannya yang wajahnya merah karena murka. "BOY!" serunya keras. "Jangan sekali-kali bertingkah aneh! Ada tamu penting yang akan makan malam disini. Jika sampai ada sesuatu tidak wajar disini, aku akan menghukummu! Mengerti?!" pria itu tidak menunggu jawaban Harry, menutup kembali pintunya dan mengembalikan slot pada tempatnya. Harry menutup mata sambil tersenyum. Sekarang kesempatannya.

Malam menjelang. Suara pintu mobil dan percakapan terdengar dari bawah. Tak lama suara _POP _keras terdengar, diikuti seorang House elf yang muncul tiba-tiba dengan baju sarung bantalnya.

"Harry Potter, sir—" ia tersedak sambil terbelalak. Terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Apa kau menyimpan surat dari teman-temanku, Dobby?" bisiknya, masih sambil memejamkan mata.

Tangan besar dengan jemari yang panjang menyentuh pipinya, "Harry Potter tahu nama Dobby... Harry Potter terluka..." bisiknya. "Apa Harry Potter mendapat bahaya disini? Tapi ini rumah Harry Potter!" ia tampak begitu cemas.

"Jika aku berjanji untuk tidak pergi ke Hogwarts, apa kau mau membantuku?"

Mata besar yang tampak berair itu memandang ketakutan, "Apa yang bisa dibantu Dobby? Dobby hanya elf nakal! Harry Potter sudah terluka, Dobby terlambat!" ia mulai memukuli dirinya, tapi Harry tidak punya tenaga untuk menghentikannya. Suara gedoran keras di pintu disusul ancaman, "BOY! Kalau kau tidak bisa diam, aku akan menguncimu di lemari!"

Seketika Dobby berhenti, "Muggle paman Harry Potter melukai Harry Potter."

Mengabaikannya, Harry berkata, "Jika kau membantuku, aku tidak akan terluka lagi."

"Baiklah. Dobby mau membantu Harry Potter."

Harry tersenyum dan memberinya lipatan surat. Tanpa sadar jarinya menorehkan bercak darah ke kertas murahan itu, "Berikan ini pada Heir Flint saat ia sendirian."

"Harry Potter mengenal penyihir hitam?"

"Aku masuk Slytherin, Dobby. Dan penyihir hitam tidak jahat. Manusia lah yang berbuat jahat, entah ia penyihir hitam atau putih atau bahkan muggle."

Ia menarik napas terkejut. "Seperti paman Harry Potter." Ia mengangguk, "Dobby akan mengantarkan surat Penyihir Baik Harry Potter!" Lalu dengan suara _POP _keras, ia menghilang.

Sekarang ia tinggal memasrahkannya pada takdir. Ia berharap paling tidak Marcus akan penasaran dengan undangan yang ia tuliskan di kertas itu. Karena ia tidak yakin bisa bertahan beberapa hari ke depan. Ia berharap Dobby akan datang kembali untuk memberinya laporan bahwa ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tapi betapa terkejutnya ia, saat suara _POP _yang khas kembali terdengar, bukan suara tinggi Dobby yang menyentak kesadarannya. Melainkan suara bariton serius dan ia berakhir dalam pelukan familier. "Harry." Harry membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Marcus, menghirup keras-keras aroma maskulin yang dirindukannya. Sementara Marcus mengamati tiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Mata Harry yang berair mengamati Marcus tanpa bisa bicara, pemuda itu tampak berbeda, jauh lebih gagah dari sebelumnya. Atau hanya karena ia rindu? Rambut hitamnya di tata gaya dengan anak-anak rambut liar yang dibiarkan jatuh membingkai dahinya, memberinya kesan pemberontak pada gaya bangsawannya. Kemeja lengan panjang gelapnya tidak menyembunyikan lekukan otot. Tapi dengan semua kesempurnaannya, bukan profil bagai Adonis yang selalu menarik perhatian orang, melainkan aura keberadaan yang bagai memenuhi ruangan, memenuhi Harry, mendominasi, sekaligus memberikan perlindungan.

"Para muggle itu," geramnya. Tangannya bergerak lembut menangkup dagu Harry untuk mengamati bengkak di pipinya. "Telingamu berdarah," desisnya. Dengan gerakan singkat, ia membungkus Harry dengan jubahnya dan menggendonganya, "Dimana barang-barangmu?"

"Terkunci di lemari bawah tangga."

"Elf! Kumpulkan barang-barang Harry dan kirimkan ke manor."

Dobby yang tampak sama marahnya dengan Marcus, menjentikkan jarinya.

"Tongkat ku di bawah bantal," bisik Harry, masih menempelkan wajahnya di leher Marcus "Aku tidak bermimpi, kan? Kau benar-benar datang?"

Marcus membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut Harry, tidak memperdulikannya walau kotor. "Tidak akan ada yang bisa melukaimu lagi, Harry."

"Terima kasih, Dobby," bisik Harry, membuat elf itu menggeliat dan telinganya naik turun.

"Elf," Marcus mengulurkan tangannya. Sang elf menggandeng tangannya dan membawa mereka dalam pusaran apparated.

Begitu kaki Marcus menjejak tanah, ia segera membawa Harry ke pohon terdekat agar Harry bisa memuntahkan cairan pahit dari perutnya yang kosong. Pemuda itu meng-conjured gelas berisi air dan membantunya minum, "Pelan-pelan. Ini wajar untuk pengalaman pertama apparated."

Harry mengerang, "Aku tidak mau merasakannya lagi."

Marcus tersenyum miring, "Aku yakinkan padamu, itu keahlian yang berguna."

"Marcus Flint, sir! Harry Potter, sir! Dobby akan memberi pelajaran pada Muggle!" lalu ia menghilang dengan suara _POP _keras.

Harry mengerang, "Semoga ia tidak membuat kerusuhan yang menarik perhatian Kementrian."

"Aku tahu, ia elf milik Malfoy. Mengapa ia ada disana?"

"Ia memperingatkanku untuk tidak datang ke Hogwarts tahun ini karena ada bahaya." Marcus menyipitkan mata, membuat Harry mengibaskan tangan lemah, "Dia tidak menjelaskannya padaku. Kukira ia panik saat melihatku tergeletak dilantai."

Ia menggertakkan gigi, "Ayo, kau demam." Ia mengembalikan Harry dalam gendongan dan membawanya menyusuri lantai batu yang membelah taman luas menuju bangunan besar di depannya. Bangunan itu lebih besar dari Hogwarts, dengan tembok putih dan menara-menara tinggi yang dihiasi oleh jendela-jendela panjang. Jauh dari gambaran dari kastil yang dimiliki oleh seorang penyihir hitam. Bahkan, bila dibandingkan, Hogwarts tampak jauh lebih gelap dan mistis.

Seorang wanita muda, seperti belum mencapai usia 30 tahun, berdiri menyambut mereka diambang pintu. Harry tidak bisa menentukan berapa umurnya, karena penyihir menua lebih lambat dibandingkan muggle; yang dikiranya belasan tahun, bisa jadi malah berusia akhir 20-an. Wanita itu memakai gaun marun yang sangat indah. Rambutnya yang gelap dikuncir tinggi seperti gaya wanita bangsawan pada umumnya. Mata birunya terbelalak saat melihat Harry, lalu mengangguk pada Marcus, "Bawa mr. Potter ke kamar, aku akan memanggil Healer." Wanita itu pergi dengan langkah cepat, sementara Marcus membawanya menyusuri koridor yang dipenuhi ornamen mewah, seperti; lemari-lemari antik, meja kayu dengan beberapa hiasan diatasnya dan lukisan-lukisan berisi orang-orang yang mengikuti mereka dengan penasaran.

Marcus mendorong pintu kayu raksasa di ujung lorong dan menyusuri aula luas dengan lampu gantung dari kristal di tengahnya, menuju tangga kayu berkarpet. Lalu ia berbelok menuju koridor lebih dalam yang punya lebih sedikit lukisan dan ornamen. Marcus mendorong salah satu pintu disana dan membawa mereka ke sebuah kamar apartemen yang sangat luas dengan beberapa ruangan di dalamnya. Ia tahu ini kamar Marcus dari buku-buku di rak dan mejanya, tabung-tabung kaca berisi potongan cokelat dan permen, serta poster-poster pemain quidditch bergerak di temboknya.

Keluar dari ruang rekreasi, Marcus membawanya ke pintu kayu mahoni dengan ukiran unik. Di baliknya, sebuah ranjang besar berkanopi berdiri di tengah bersama beberapa ornamen seperti lemari baju dan meja tidur. Di bawahnya digelar karpet berbahan bulu yang menghiasi sebagian besar lantai kayunya. Jendela-jendela tinggi dengan gorden terbuka menunjukkan pemandangan kaki gunung dan lapangan kuda. Di kejauhan sebuah sungai besar dengan jembatan lengkung melengkapi.

Ia mendudukan Harry di atas ranjang dengan hati-hati. "Harry," ia menarik dagunya. "Ijinkan aku," katanya sambil menarik lepas jubah dan mulai melepas kancingnya. Harry menepis tangannya dengan wajah merah padam. "Ssst. Jangan malu. Sebentar lagi ada Healer yang akan memeriksamu." Sikap ala gantleman itu malah membuat Harry panik. Ia tahu Marcus seperti itu karena ia terluka, tapi Harry lebih nyaman saat ia bicara dengan nada tajam dan kasar seperti biasanya.

Tapi Harry mengerti bila Marcus saat ini sedang sangat protektif dan ia tidak akan menerima kata tidak. Jadi alih-alih, ia bertanya, "Apa aku juga perlu melepas celana?" Marcus menatapnya seolah berkata, _tentu saja, bodoh. _"Uh. Oke." Ia menutup mata saat jari-jari besar itu mulai melepas kancingnya. Rasanya ia ingin bumi menelannya bulat-bulat untuk menutupi rasa malu. Marcus mengangkat alis sambil mengamati ekspresi Harry, lalu ia menyeringai seolah menggodanya. membuat Harry berjengit.

Pemuda itu mendesis saat melihat luka di punggungnya. "Apa seburuk itu?" bisik Harry. Tatapan tajam membuatnya bungkam. Ia membiarkan Marcus mengamati dengan teliti kulit sensitif yang dipenuhi gurat luka cambukan. Siapa orang yang punya hati melakukan ini! "Aku harap mommy segera membawa Healer."

"Tidak usah khawatir, anakku." Wanita cantik tadi masuk bersama wanita lain dengan topi dan baju khas Healer St. Mungo yang berwana hijau nipis. Pada Harry ia berkata, "mr. Potter, ini Healer Annie Bells. Ia sudah berpengalaman menangani keluarga Flint."

"Halo, ma'am..." bisik Harry.

"Halo, mr. Potter. Ijinkan aku," katanya sambil mengamati luka Harry. Ada api membara di matanya dan bibirnya menjadi kaku. Reaksinya tak membantu menenangkan Marcus yang berdiri tegang disisinya. Tak lama wanita itu menegakkan tubuh dan berbisik dengan cepat pada lady Flint yang mengangguk dan mencatat. "Mr. Flint. Kau perlu membersihkan lukanya dengan air hangat dan mengoleskan obat ini setiap tiga jam sekali. Aku harap besok infeksinya sudah sembuh. Untuk demamnya, kau perlu minum ini mr. Potter," ia mengeluarkan sebotol ramuan dan meminta Harry meneguknya habis. Harry mengernyit pada rasanya, tapi ia pernah mendapat yang lebih buruk. "Ramuan itu diminum tiga kali setelah makan." Lalu pada mereka semua ia berkata, "Karena mr. Potter memiliki beberapa masalah tulang yang tidak disembuhkan dengan benar dan beberapa rusuk yang retak, serta gizi yang kurang—"

"_Apa?"_ sergah Marcus, membuat Jendela bergetar karena tekanan sihirnya.

Mengabaikannya seolah sudah terbiasa dengan tempramen Flint, madam Annie melanjutkan, "—aku akan perlu membuat ramuan yang akan kukirimkan segera setelah selesai. Aku tidak akan membuang waktu, permisi."

"Annie, kau bisa memakai lab ramuan disini."

"Ah! Tentu, my lady."

"Marcus, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

Sebelum wanita itu pergi mengantarkan sang Healer, Harry berseru, "Tunggu," melihat keduanya berbalik, Harry merona, dengan malu ia berkata, "Terima kasih, Lady Flint, madam Bells."

Mata biru sang lady melembut, walau ia membalas dengan nada dingin seperti menahan amarah yang terpendam. Harry berharap itu bukan ditujukan padanya, "Tentu mr. Potter. Tapi kau bisa memanggiku Sharon."

"Dan aku Harry, please," sahutnya sambil tersenyum. Kedua wanita itu saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk. Entah apa yang mereka bagi secara rahasia, tapi perhatian Harry kembali pada Marcus yang kini sedang mengusapkan bibirnya ke jari-jarinya. Mata gelapnya menusuk tajam pada gelang perak di tangannya.

"Gelang itu melindungiku," membuat Marcus mendongak, "aku bisa merasakan sihirmu melindungiku tiap aku menerima pukulan. Ia mengurangi kekuatan hantamannya sehingga aku masih bisa bernapas."

"Kau tidak akan kembali kesana," sumpah Marcus, membuat Harry tersenyum. Pemuda itu memanggil House elf yang membawa perlengkapan mandi dan pakaian ganti. Makhluk sihir itu mengikuti mereka ke kamar mandi dan meletakkan semua itu disamping handuk yang terlipat di atas meja marmer. Menahan malu, ia membiarkan Marcus membantunya menanggalkan pakaian dan membimbingnya ke bak mandi yang sudah di penuhi air hangat. Tak lama warna airnya berubah merah muda, membuat Marcus mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku akan membunuh para muggle itu!"

"Jangan. Nyawa mereka tidak berarti jika Azkaban taruhannya."

"Tidak, jika tidak ada yang menemukan mayat mereka."

"Apa kau bisa membantu mencuci rambutku?" lalu mengerjapkan mata saat melihat lekukan otot dari lengan kemeja yang disingsingkan. Tersenyum sambil menutup mata puas karena sudah bisa mengalihkan perhatian Marcus, Harry terkantuk-kantuk saat kepalanya dipijat lembut. Tak lama Flint membuat Harry berakhir di dalam buntelan handuk lembut sementara ia mengamati pakaian di tangannya. "Huh. Ini bajuku saat aku berumur tujuh tahun," katanya, dengan alis tinggi. Harry memutar bola matanya. Tak diragukan, siapa lagi anak tertinggi di antara sebayanya?

Ekspresinya berubah kaku dan pipinya merona, saat menyadari jari-jari kasar mengusap lembut obat ke lukanya. Harry hanya bisa diam menyengkeram seprei sambil menggigit bibir. Tangan Marcus bergerak melingkari pinggang Harry dan menariknya ke pangkuan, "Ssst... jangan ditahan," katanya saat mendengarnya merintih. "Jadi aku bisa tahu saat menekan terlalu keras." Jari-jari itu menyusuri tulang punggungnya, sebelum berhenti di tulang ekor. Harry mendesis sambil mencengkeram lengan Marcus. "Aku benar-benar akan membunuh mereka," bisik Marcus dengan nada dingin yang membuat Harry merinding. Salah mengartikannya, Marcus melemparkan mantra penghangat. Lalu ia kembali mengoleskan krimnya dengan hati-hati. "Aku punya firasat buruk saat kau tidak juga membalas surat-suratku."

Harry terkesiap.

"Lord Nott menyampaikan kekhawatiran Theodore saat aku bertemu dengannya di Kementrian. Seandainya Dobby tidak datang, aku sudah punya rencana untuk melacakmu."

"Uh, Theo pasti marah besar," ia mengerang, "Juga Draco. Aku tidak yakin Dobby bercerita tentang kunjungannya," ia menatap Marcus dengan rasa bersalah, "Aku tidak menerima semua surat musim panas ini, Dobby menyembunyikannya."

"Karena bahaya di Hogwarts?" lebih tepatnya bahaya yang mengikuti Harry. Tapi ia hanya mengangguk.

"Dobby berpikir jika aku tidak menerima suratku, aku tidak akan pergi ke Hogwarts karena tidak punya teman," ia mengerdikkan bahu.

"Ah... logika elf."

"Uh-huh."

Ia memutar Harry sehingga punggungnya menghadapnya, Harry menarik selimut untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Marcus mengangkat sedikit kaki Harry dan menginspeksi luka di paha dalam. "A...aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," ia menggeliat, merah padam. Marcus menaikkan alis, tapi menyodorkan ramuan itu. Ia membantu Harry dengan sedikit mengangkat kakinya. Saat itulah lady Flint masuk dan menghentikan langkahnya dengan kaget, "Oh!"

Harry menarik turun selimut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Wanita itu tertawa, "Oh! Jangan hiraukan aku, my dear. Aku hanya memastikan apa house elf sudah membawakan pakaian yang benar. Bodohnya aku! Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian." Ia bergerak keluar, tapi sebelum menutup pintu, berkata penuh peringatan, "Marcus. Ingat, jadi gantleman." Pintu tertutup dengan suara _klik_ lembut. Harry mengerang keras disambut suara tawa Marcus.

"Tidak perlu cemas. Itu hanya mommy," Marcus menarik pelan rambut Harry dan mengangkatnya sehingga kepala mereka sejajar. "Apa kau mau aku memberikan ciuman di lukamu seperti yang biasa kau lakukan?" Harry menggeleng panik. Wajahnya serius saat berkata, "Kau yakin?" ia bergerak mendekat. Harry bergerak mundur, mendorong bahunya yang malah membuat Marcus tertawa. Cemberut, ia merebut bajunya dan memasukkannya ke kepalanya.

Marcus meraih Harry dan membawanya ke cermin panjang sehingga ia bisa mengamati pantulan dirinya. Sekilas, Harry melihat pantulan cermin erised. Tapi mengalihkan pikiran itu pada wajah pucat dan mata panda. Rambut hitamnya yang biasanya berantakan, kini tampak tidak sehat. "Kita akan memberikan ramuan pada rambutmu," kata Marcus saat mengikuti arah matanya. Kelopak emerald Harry tampak seperti mata kijang, membulat dan besar diantara ceruk yang menandakan stress. Lalu tatapannya turun pada tunik yang kini membalut tubuhnya. Pakaian mahal itu terbuat dari sutra biru gelap yang sangat lembut dan dingin saat dipakai. Ia berpotongan sederhana dengan gaya tunik yang membuatnya seperti gaun tidur. Saat Harry memakainya, lengannya 3 senti lebih panjang dan bagian bawahnya jatuh di atas lutut. Kulitnya tampak begitu putih seperti porseline dibandingkan warna gelap bajunya.

Saat matanya beralih pada pantulan Marcus, pipinya merona. Pemuda itu sedang mengamatinya. Mata hitamnya bergerak dengan intens seperti sedang memetakan Harry. Tangan besar menarik sedikit ujung tunik longgarnya, "Huh, sepertinya kau memang kerdil." Harry menendangnya pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Lengan besar itu memutarnya lagi sehingga kini ia bisa menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu Marcus, tidak memikirkan tangan besar yang kini berakhir menyangga bagian bawah tubuhnya. Telapaknya begitu besar hingga dengan mudah melingkupi Harry, tapi itu juga membuatnya merasa terlindungi. Jika orang lain melihat, mereka pasti malu melihat keintiman itu. Tapi Harry terlalu nyaman untuk memikirkan apapun. Ia menguap.

"Makan dulu sebelum tidur," katanya sambil membuka tudung saji yang didalamnya berisi sup yang masih mengepul, beberapa cup cake dan segelas teh. Marcus mendudukkan Harry ke sofa dan meraih mangkuknya untuk menyuapinya. Saat Harry menggeleng kenyang, Marcus menggeram, teringat Dursley. Ia tahu akan butuh waktu lama sampai Harry bisa menerima porsi normal. Mengabaikan sisa makanannya, Marcus membawa Harry ke ranjang dan menyelimutinya, secara tidak langsung menyuruhnya tidur. Ia tidak protes karena tubuhnya yang rusak sudah sangat lelah dan tak lama sampai ia tertidur. Marcus menyisir rambut Harry dengan jemarinya sambil mangamati wajah pucat dan bibir pecahnya.

"Nak."

"Mommy," bisik Marcus dengan ekspresi keras, masih sambil menatap Harry. "Mereka mengurungnya dengan jeruji besi dan meninggalkannya berdarah disana. Pintunya dipenuhi slot dan pintu kucing untuk memasukkan makanan. Gelas dan piring kotor disana memberitahuku mereka tidak memberinya makan, paling tidak sudah berhari-hari!" Marcus menoleh pada ibunya. "Ia bilang, seandainya tidak ada mantra pelindungku, mungkin ia sudah mati! Sedekat itu aku kehilangan dia."

"Ya. Annie sudah menjelaskan padaku jika luka-lukanya jauh lebih lama. Mereka sudah melukainya bahkan saat ia masih belajar berjalan."

"Aku ingin ia keluar dari neraka itu! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan anak penyihir hidup di tengah-tengah muggle dan diperlakukan seperti budak! Bahkan House elf diperlakukan lebih baik dari ini!" melukai anak-anak adalah pantangan terbesar di dunia sihir. Karena penyihir menganggap seorang anak begitu berharga dimana sihir paling murni diberikan oleh lady sihir.

"Aku tahu, Marcus. Aku akan menyuruh ayahmu membawa berkas medisnya ke Kementrian Sihir."

Marcus menoleh panik, "Kau tidak berpikir mengambilnya sebagai anak angkat, kan?"

Lady Flint menaikkan alis, "Tentu tidak," ia menatap perhiasan perak yang melingkari pergelangan tangan Harry. Wanita itu tersenyum berbahaya, "Aneh jika sekedar muggle mendapatkan hak asuh penyihir yang tidak hanya Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup, tapi juga Heir Potter. Kementrian seharusnya tak mengijinkannya." Mata birunya seperti besi saat menatap anak semata wayangnya. "Semua ini bukan kebetulan, Marcus."

"Dumbledore."

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Tidak ada yang tahu dimana mr. Potter sebelumnya, kecuali Dumbledore. Tidak Kementrian atau siapapun. Sedangkan ada banyak orang yang bersedia mencium kaki hanya agar bisa mengasuh Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup. Tapi aku yakin bahwa dialah yang menaruh Harry dalam hak asuh muggle. Ada sesuatu yang salah dalam kejadian ini dan semuanya berpusat pada Dumbledore. "

Bukan hal aneh lagi jika di kalangan pureblood yang masih memegang tradisi lama, nama Dumbledore selalu dibicarakan dengan penuh kecurigaan. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan ibunya, ini semua terlalu mencurigakan untuk dianggap kebetulan. "Kau mengira Dumbledore ingin Harry bersikap bodoh pada garis turunnya." Marcus mengusap dagunya, "Tidak aneh jika ia ingin Harry menjadi tunduk dengan menaruhnya di muggle yang membenci sihir, membuatnya memiliki karakter yang tidak bisa melawan. Ya. Aku bisa melihat itu pada Harry, tapi bukannya tunduk, Harry malah masuk ke asrama Slytherin, membuatnya keluar dari manipulasi."

Ibunya mengangguk, "Aku yakin Dumbledore punya ekspektasi ia akan masuk Gryffindor seperti kedua orang tuanya. Aku yakin ia ingin Harry dikelilingi keluarga pendukung light lord."

Marcus tertawa. "Tapi ia Slytherin. Dumbledore tak kan bisa memanipulasinya."

"Benar."

"Dan aku yakin Harry merencanakan semua itu."

"_Oh?"_

Marcus menaikkan alis. "Ia Slytherin dari paling Slytherin, mommy. Lagi pula dengan kemampuan unik Harry..."

"_Unik?"_ suara bariton membuat mereka menoleh pada Gideon Flint yang bertubuh besar dan tingginya hampir dua meter memasuki ruangan. Mata gelapnya seperti duplikat mata Marcus. Hanya rambut cokelat gelap yang membedakan fitur keduanya. Rambut hitam Marcus sama persis dengan ibunya.

"Ya. Kemampuan untuk mengetahui _sesuatu_."

Gideon Flint menaikkan alis, sementara istrinya menatap Harry yang tertidur dengan pandangan tak percaya, "Seorang Seer?"

"Uh. Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi..."

"Hm... Aku tidak ingat ada keturunan Potter yang memiliki bakat itu. Tapi neneknya adalah seorang Black. Dorea Black. Keluarga Black memiliki darah Seer."

Ibunya menyahut, "Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya Seer? Seperti miss Lovegood?"

"Well, paling tidak ia natural Occlumency—"

"Occlumency! Pada umurnya yang masih sebelas tahun?" seru ibunya.

"Dua belas beberapa minggu lagi."

"Oh! Kita harus merayakannya."

"Ah, jika benar ia Seer, tidak heran jika ia menyembunyikannya," kata ayahnya, mengalihkan pembicaraan, sebelum mereka bisa membahas dekorasi, hadiah atau kue. Ayahnya berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur, lalu menatap Marcus tajam saat berkata dengan nada serius, "Kau harus tahu konsekuensinya, Marcus. Jika benar kita berurusan dengan Seer, mereka tidak hanya membawa kejayaan, tapi juga bahaya. Mereka hanya terlahir dimasa penuh konflik, dan akan selalu berada di pusatnya," Gideon menepuk bahu Marcus. "Tapi aku yakin telah membesarkanmu untuk mengatasi semua itu."

Marcus menjilat bibirnya, "Flint bukan hanya penyihir, tapi pejuang."

"Ya. Jauh sebelum kita memisahkan diri dari muggle. Keluarga Flint adalah para Kesatria Merlin. Jangan lupakan itu."

Marcus mengangguk.

Flint tak akan pernah melupakan tata cara lama. Apa yang membentuk mereka. Tidak seperti bangsawan sihir lain yang telah melupakan asal usul mereka. Melupakan bahwa kejayaan tidaklah terletak pada darah, harta benda atau kekuasaan. Namun, kehormatan dan sihir. Alasan mengapa pureblood mempertahankan kemurnian darahnya bukanlah karena alasan rasis seperti yang diutarakan Malfoy; bahwa muggle-born adalah muggle yang telah mencuri sihir mereka. Tapi menjaga _kemurnian_ itu karena semakin tua darah itu berasal, maka semakin kuat sihir di dalamnya. Sekali atau dua kali generasi menikahi muggleborn atau halfblood bukan sesuatu yang tabu bagi Flint, karena itu perlu dilakukan demi menjaga kewarasan. Menjaga mereka dari kegilaan seperti yang dialami keluarga Gaunt atau Black.

Lord Potter tahu hal itu, tapi pengetahuannya lenyap bersama James Potter. Sayangnya, Black yang darahnya terkutuk dengan kegilaan turun temurun, telah kehilangan pengetahuannya. Tinggal Flint dan beberapa generasi seperti Greengrass atau Nott yang tahu. Hal yang juga menjadi alasan mereka Neutral dalam politik. Malfoy tidak menyadari ini karena ia masih tergolong darah baru. Dimana ia berakar di Prancis dan baru beberapa generasi berada di Inggris. Berbeda dengan Flint yang merupakan darah tua di Inggirs, seperti Potter atau Black. Dan pengetahuan ini hanyalah dimiliki oleh 28 keluarga bangsawan tertua, yang kini tinggal hitungan jari.

Seandainya saja para pureblood tahu molonog Marcus, mungkin kekacauan di dunia sihir tidak akan pernah terjadi dan Harry Potter tidak harus menjadi Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup. Semoga dengan semua intrik di sekitar Dumbledore, ia masih mempertahankan kenaifan-nya sedikit lebih lama. Terlebih setelah masa kanak-kanak yang terenggut darinya karena keluarga Dursley. Ya, sekalipun Harry mampu melihat masa depan, ia masih tergolong naif pada beberapa hal tertentu, sama seperti anak-anak seusianya.

Harry Potter terbangun dari tidur tanpa mimpinya. Sesuatu yang menandakan jika tubuhnya telah benar-benar istirahat. Tapi walau begitu, ia tidak segera membuka mata. Ia masih menikmati rasanya dilingkupi kehangatan. Omong-omong kehangatannya itu bergerak menjauh dan membuatnya mengeratkan genggaman. "Harry, aku tahu kau sudah bangun sepuluh menit lalu."

"Em..." ia masih menutup mata, "Kenapa kau ingin bangun pagi."

"Ini sudah siang, princess, dan perutku sudah berteriak minta diisi."

"Biasanya itu tidak menghentikanmu."

"Benar. Tapi sekarang aku punya bocah yang perutnya perlu disini juga. Jangan dikira aku tidak mendengar suara perutmu—"

"Hei! Aku bukan bocah!"

"—Juga Misty menginformasikan bahwa kita ditunggu lord dan lady Flint."

Itu ayah dan ibunya, demi Merlin. Mengapa ia memanggilnya lord dan lady. Harry membuka mata dan menga-nga. Disanalah berbaring, pemuda adonis bagai dewa penggoda, dengan anak-anak rambut hitamnya yang menutupi sebagian mata, lengan-lengan yang keras, dada penuh bekas luka dan bahu yang lebar, belum lagi tingginya yang membuatnya banyak dikira memiliki darah troll. Harry tahu jika panggilan itu diberikan oleh mereka yang takut pada Marcus. Huh, sudah sepantasnya Marcus ditakuti, dengan karakter dan kharismanya, ia sangat mengintimidasi. Seandainya tidak karena pengelihatannya, Harry mungkin juga menjadi salah satu diantara mereka yang terintimidasi (halo~ ia pendek, kurus dan tidak menarik, kau tahu?), Ah, tapi Harry juga masuk Gryffindor dan menjadi musuh alami Marcus, seandainya bukan karena pengelihatannya.

"Harry. Kau sudah menatapku selama lima menit."

"Uh..." ia mengalihkan pandangan sambil merona.

Setelah bergulat dengan Marcus yang memaksa membuka bajunya untuk melihat lukanya dan kalah. Mereka tahu jika luka-luka itu sudah sembuh, bahkan tidak ada bekasnya. Merasa puas, Marcus melemparkan Harry ke kamar mandi dan menyuruhnya bergegas. Saat ia keluar dari sana Marcus sudah berpakaian rapi dengan tunik merah burgundy yang lengannya lebih gelap dibanding bagian lainnya. Celana hitam dari kulit dan sepatu boot naga melengkapi gaya berpakaiannya yang maskulin; menunjukkan dengan jelas bahu lebar, tubuh ramping khas pemain quidditch dan juga kaki jenjangnya yang berotot, belum lagi lengan-lengan panjang yang sekarang berkacak dipinggangnya. Tapi yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah pedang pendek di pinggangnya dengan simbol batu api, khas keluarga Flint.

"Kau tidak mandi?"

"Ada sihir untuk itu, bodoh."

"Tapi kau menyuruhku mandi!"

"Karena kau akan lebih nyaman dengan itu akibat obat yang ada disekujur tubuhmu, bodoh. Ini pakaianmu."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Apa kau mau ditemani saat berpakaian?" ujarnya sambil menyeringai sebelum menutup pintu pada Harry yang merah padam.

Pakaian Harry berupa atasan kemeja berwarna hijau gelap dengan celana hitam longgar dilengkapi sabuk hitam dari kulit. Pakaian itu di desain untuk kenyamanan. Sepasang sepatu pantofel untuk mengantikan sepatu flat-nya. Saat ia keluar dari ruangan, Marcus berdiri menunggunya sambil bersedekap dan bersandar di dinding. Ia bersiul. "Kau tampak seperti yang seharunya."

Harry memutar bola mata, "Memang seperti apa aku sebelumnya?"

Marcus menyeringai. "Bukan seperti pureblood."

"Seperti itu sebuah pujian saja. Lagian aku memang bukan pureblood."

Sambil berjalan, ia berkata, "Kau tahu, kau dianggap pureblood dalam tradisi penyihir."

"Bagaimana bisa. Ibuku muggle-born."

"Itu karena kau Heir Potter. Ibumu seorang lady setelah ia menikahi ayahmu. Sekalipun mereka bukan orang yang mengikuti tradisi, tapi di hadapan hukum lama, kalian berdua dianggap pureblood."

"Oh. Itu tidak dijelaskan pada buku yang kubaca."

"Itu karena mereka hanya menjelaskan tradisi secara umum. Banyak hal diluar itu. Seperti tentang squib atau anak yang lahir diluar nikah. Tradisi pureblood tidak sekaku atau sekejam yang kau kira."

"Oh! Aku senang seandainya kau mau menunjukkan bukunya padaku, Marcus."

"Aku akan meminjamimu."

"Trims."

Harry menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah kaki. Ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki bersembunyi di balik guci antik. Anak yang lainnya berjalan sambil menoleh seakan sedang mencari. _Ah, petak umpet!_ Batin Harry. Keduanya berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat yang bagai porseline. Rambut itu dipotong pendek, hampir undercut, tapi tetap tidak mengurangi liarnya. Mereka berusia pada kisaran umur 7-10 tahun. "Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau punya adik, Marcus." Suara Harry menggema di koridor yang sepi. Kedua anak itu menoleh sejenak ke arah mereka, sebelum kembali melanjutkan bermain.

"Aku tidak punya adik, Harry."

_Huh?_

Marcus menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Begitu diam dan penuh spekulasi. "Tapi—" Harry menoleh kepada kedua anak itu lagi, ia memperhatikan koridor yang dilihatnya jauh lebih gelap pencahayaannya seakan telah sore. Lalu, salah satu dari mereka menoleh padanya. Mata hijau emeraldnya berkedip; warna emerald seperti milik Harry, lalu ia tersenyum. Anak yang lain tiba-tiba sudah berada disampingnya dan menepuk lengan Harry, membuatnya tersentak. Harry tersadar jika mereka kembar. Yang membedakan adalah kini mata hitam dengan semburat perak pada retina-lah yang balik menatap Harry. Anak itu mengedipkan satu mata, sebelum tiba-tiba lenyap.

Ia terhuyung, tapi Marcus menyangganya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Harry mengangguk, masih tak bisa berkata-kata. Ini pertamakalinya pengelihatannya mampu berinteraksi dengannya. Apa itu akan terjadi lagi? Siapa kedua anak laki-laki itu?

Marcus tidak melepaskan Harry, seakan khawatir dengan kesehatannya. Tangannya berada di punggungnya saat menggiringnya menuju ruang makan. Lord dan Lady Flint sudah menunggu mereka di meja makan. "Maaf, kami terlambat," kata Marcus sambil mendorong Harry untuk duduk di sisinya.

"Lord Flint, Lady Flint. Kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda. Terima kasih sudah mau menampungku disini, my lord," katanya sambil merunduk singkat.

Melihat itu mereka terkejut, tidak menyangka Harry tahu tata krama ala bangsawan. Tapi apa yang dikagetkan? Harry masuk Slytherin lagi pula. Jika ia tidak diajari, paling tidak ia bisa mengamati. Dengan wajah merona akhirnya ia duduk.

"Heir Potter. Senang bertemu denganmu dalam kondisi yang lebih baik," balas sang lord dengan formal. "Aku harap akomodasi yang kuberikan tidak mengecewakan," katanya sambil menyeringai dan menatap Marcus. Ah, kini Harry tahu dari mana asal seringai itu. Marcus berdehem dibawah tatapan penuh arti ayahnya.

Harry yang tidak tahu menahu tentang tatapan rahasia yang saling ditukar itu hanya menanggapi, "Tidak, my lord," dengan nada lemah dan gestur malu yang membuat lady Flint berseru gemas. Harry melirik Marcus saat mereka mulai makan; melihat sendok yang mana yang harus diambil. Diam-diam Marcus bergerak lebih pelan, jadi Harry lebih mudah menirunya.

"Sebenarnya aku memanggil kalian berdua kesini karena ada yang harus ku diskusikan denganmu," kata lord Flint.

"Oh?" Harry menelan ludah dan mengangguk.

"Aku tahu kau tidak hidup dengan baik selama bersama Muggle. Tapi tindakan Marcus tetap dianggap penculikan dimata hukum karena kau masih dibawah umur." Harry memucat. Ia menoleh pada Marcus yang ekspresinya tidak bisa dibaca, "Tapi kami juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu terus berada di tempat mengerikan itu. Aku tahu kau tidak akan bersedia jika berkas kesehatanmu kami layangkan ke Kementrian, bukan?" Harry menggeleng keras, ia tidak ingin semua orang tahu tentang kekerasan yang dialaminya. Jika berkas itu masuk Kementrian, tak diragukan dalam hitungan detik Daily Prophet akan tahu.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Karenanya kita perlu pergi ke Gringotts untuk bernegosiasi dengan Goblin. Aku percaya hak asuhmu pada Muggle tidaklah valid, tapi kita tetap butuh berkas legal untuk mendukungnya. Sehingga kami bisa mengambil hak asuhmu atau memindahkannya pada penyihir yang bisa dipercaya."

"Kalian ingin mengadopsiku?" garpu Marcus terjatuh.

Kedua Flint saling berpandangan, sebelum Gideon menjawab, "Tidak benar-benar adopsi. Tapi mengambil hak asuh sampai kau cukup umur untuk mengambil gelarmu dan menjalankan kewajiban sebagai lord Potter."

Harry mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia menjadi adik angkat Marcus. Mereka teman dekat, tapi menjadi saudara? Harry tidak mau membayangkannya.

"Jadi sebenarnya aku bisa tidak diasuh oleh Dursley?"

"Aku yakin, sebagai seorang Heir Potter, tidak mungkin kau diasuh oleh muggle. Tidak seandainya Kementrian tahu." Mata Harry berair, ia mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan lord Flint melanjutkan, "Kami punya kecurigaan siapa yang menaruhmu disana, tapi kita juga perlu senjata yang kuat untuk menghalanginya memindahkanmu sesuka hati seandainya kita berhasil mengambil hak asuh mu dari muggle."

"Dumbledore?" bisik Harry lirih. Membuat ketiga Flint terkesiap.

"Kau tahu," lontar Marcus.

Harry menggigit bibir, lalu mengangguk.

Lord Flint menyandarkan punggungnya dengan sikap lega. "Karena itu kau masuk Slytherin. Karea kau ingin menghindari manipulasi Dumbledore."

Harry mengangguk, lalu menggeleng, "Topi seleksi juga menyuruhku kesana."

Tiba-tiba pria itu tergelak. Suaranya keras dan singkat sebelum ia kembali serius. Tapi matanya berkilat penuh manipulasi, "Seorang Potter di Slytherin setelah sekian dekade. Bagus. Berarti kau tidak senaif yang kubayangkan." Harry merona. "Kita akan ke Gringotts setelah ini. Kita tidak ingin Dumbledore mendahului langkah kita."

Marcus membantunya memakai jubah hadiah darinya. Tudungnya menutupi wajah Harry dan memberinya kamuflase. Tak banyak berpikir, pemuda itu meraihnya dalam gendongan, dan seperti biasa, Harry hanya melingkarkan lengannya kesekeliling leher pemuda itu, seolah itu alami. Kedua Flint menatap mereka dengan alis terangkat, tapi tidak berkomentar. Di sepanjang jalan menuju Gringotts, banyak kepala yang menoleh dua kali saat melihat rombongan Flint. Jika hanya satu dari mereka, itu sudah biasa. Tapi ketiganya berjalan bersama, itu sesuatu yang langka. Terlebih saat heir Flint menggendong sosok misterius yang dibalut dengan jubah indah dan mahal. Tentu itu bukan orang biasa. Pemikiran itu membuat banyak spekulasi bermunculan.

Sekalipun Diagon Alley sepi pengunjung pada tanggal-tanggal seperti ini, tapi beberapa pureblood masih tampak bertransaksi karena ini memang dekat dengan lingkungan mereka. Beberapa diantara mereka yang masih usia sekolah tentu mengetahui siapa yang digendong Marcus. Diantara mereka yang Slytherin mengambil kesimpulan; mungkin itu hal biasa di Hogwarts, tapi lain lagi jika Marcus melakukannya di depan kedua orang tuanya. Itu berarti keduanya secara tidak langsung menyetujui klaim Marcus. Walau klaim bukan ikatan formal, namun jika lord dari keluarga itu menyetujui, maka Harry dianggap sebagai tunangannya secara sihir. Maka keluarga Flint pun secara politik mengikatkan diri pada Potter. Yakin bahwa lord Flint tidak mungkin mengikatkan diri pada Dombledore, maka hanya ada satu kesimpulan.

Saat keempatnya memasuki Gringotts, mereka mengabaikan antrian teller dan langsung menuju ruangan lebih dalam, dimana hanya seorang Goblin yang tak tampak sibuk, duduk sambil membaca dengan kacamata berbingkai emasnya. Lord Flint meminta bertemu dengan kepala keuangan keluarga Potter, mengagetkan sang Goblin bahwa seorang Potter mau bersama dengan Flint. Tapi Goblin itu, dengan sikap sedikit lebih sopan dibandingkan saat berurusan dengan orang biasa, mempersilakan mereka menunggu pada ruangan yang lebih pribadi.

Harry sudah bisa melepas tudungnya dan duduk pada pangkuan Marcus. Kedua Flint hanya menatap mereka beberapa detik sebelum mengabaikannya dan membicarakan urusannya dengan tangkas, seakan tahu bahwa para Goblin menganggap waktu mereka lebih berharga dari emas. Mengejutkan saat Griphook berkata bahwa Gringotts telah mengirimkan surat undangan pada Harry untuk mengurus akun-nya. Tapi Harry tidak pernah menerima surat itu. Dengan cerdik lord Flint dan Griphook menyelidikinya, hingga sampai pada satu kesimpulan; Dumbledore telah menahan semua surat itu. Rupanya dari rekam jejak, ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi. Untungnya, tidak ada uang yang diambil secara rahasia, karena mengambil apa yang ada dalam Vault hanya bisa dilakukan oleh mereka yang memiliki darah Potter.

Marcus terus mengusap punggungnya yang tegang, sadar jika Harry kesal. "Aku benci Dumbledore," bisik Harry.

"Aku tahu." Marcus tahu jika ia tidak hanya marah karena surat-surat itu.

Griphook memberitahu mereka bahwa surat itu juga berisi undangan untuk membacakan wasiat orang tua Harry. Ayah dan ibunya menggabungkan wasiat mereka dalam selembar kertas tersegel. Dari sana mereka tahu bahwa Sirius Black adalah ayah Baptis Harry, yang apabila mereka meninggal, memiliki hak asuhnya. Tapi itu tidak bisa terjadi karena Sirius Black berada dalam Azkaban. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah, kalimat terakhir yang menyatakan bahwa dalam hal apapun hak asuh Harry Potter tidak boleh diberikan pada Petunia Dursley.

"Tapi sebelas tahun aku hidup disana! Seharusnya aku tidak diasuh oleh mereka!" Harry sungguh berada dalam titik _break down._

Marcus menangkup pipi Harry, mata emerald menatap mata gelap yang pekat, "Mereka tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya."

"Hanya ada dua cara untuk mencegahnya," sahut Griphook, menarik perhatian mereka. "Jika membuat adopsi darah ATAU," Griphook berseru saat mendengar protes mereka, "membangkitkan sihir pelindung kuno-_Miles Antiquis Protector._ Sihir perlindungan yang hanya bisa dibangkitkan oleh darah Merlin."

"_Apa?"_ bisik lord Flint, sementara yang lain tampak bingung. "Harry?"

"Ya. Mr. Potter tentu saja. Keluarga Potter punya darah Merlin. Ini pengetahuan yang hanya dimiliki keluarga Potter. Tapi mengingat posisi Potter terakhir berada dalam ancaman, dan kalian seorang _Flint,_ aku rasa kita bisa membangkitkan sihir lama," sang Goblin menjelaskan seakan itu bukan hal yang luar biasa.

"Ayah? Apa ini artinya sama seperti yang kudengar," bisik Marcus dengan nada tak percaya.

"Apa?" Harry menarik kain kemejanya, tampak bingung.

Lord Flint bangkit dan mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan Harry. "Mr. Potter. Jika kita melakukan ini, kita bisa melindungimu tanpa mengambil alih hak asuh. Disini peran keluarga Flint adalah sebagai pelindung, kesatria Merlin—_Merlinus Miles._ Tapi untuk mengukuhkan hal ini, kita harus memberitahunya ke khalayak umum, namun itu juga membuat mereka semua tahu jika kau adalah keturunan Merlin."

Mata Harry membulat dengan mulut menga-nga.

"Ya. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai ketenaranmu. Tapi ini penting untuk dilakukan. Apa kau bersedia?"

"Uh," Harry menggigit bibir. "Tapi bukankah itu membuat posisi kalian lebih rendah dariku?"

Pria itu menyeringai._ Bocah pintar._ "Sejak awal Flint adalah prajurit Merlin. Sekalipun kini kedudukan itu tidak sekeras beberapa abad lalu, posisi Flint selalu di bawah keturunan Merlin. Tapi tenang saja, kedudukan itu hanya secara tradisonal. Tidak dalam politik. Kita masih bergerak sebagaimana hal nya sekarang. Apa kau bersedia?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Bagus. Griphook?"

"Ritualnya bisa dilakukan di ruang ritual. Silakan ikut aku."

Ruangan itu berdinding dan berlantai batu. Pada lantainya ada pentagram dengan rune-rune asing yang tidak dikenali Harry. Tapi tampak tidak asing bagi lord Gideon atau Marcus karena mereka tampak menelitinya. Harry tahu sekalipun Marcus buruk dalam pelajaran, tapi rune adalah salah satu subjek yang dikuasianya.

"Darahmu mr. Potter," kata Griphook sambil menyodorkan mangkuk emas. Pada Lord Flint sang Goblin berkata, "Melihat gelang Misterss di pergelangan mr. Potter, saya menyarankan untuk mr. Flint yang melakukannya?" sang lord mengangguk, dan memberi tanda pada Marcus untuk meneteskan darahnya pada mangkuk emas tempat beberapa tetes darah Harry berada. "Di tengah rune, please." Marcus menggendong Harry ke tengah. Ketiganya bergerak di sekeliling lingkaran. "Saya akan mengucapkan mantranya, tolong bersabar," kata sang Goblin dan tanpa menunggu mengucapkan latin kuno sambil menjatuhkan tetesan darah itu.

Seketika lingkaran dan simbol di sekitar mereka berpendar. Udara menjadi berat dan Marcus terjatuh disatu kaki, masih mencengkeram Harry dengan keras. Udara itu menandakan sihir yang bergerak, dan sihir itu bergerak seakan menghimpit Harry. Lalu tiba-tiba, tekanan itu lenyap dengan lontaran energi yang sangat besar hingga membuat ketiganya terlempar membentur dinding. Marcus dan Harry berakhir menelungkup di pusat pentagram yang kini berdesis dengan bekas terbakar dan asap hitam. Kemeja Marcus rusak dengan bekas terbakar dan di punggungnya yang terbuka melingkar rune kuno yang berpendar emas sebelum akhirnya lenyap menyisakan tato hitam.

"_Miles Antiquis Protector_ telah diaktifkan," kata Griphook sambil kehabisan napas, membetulkan ikatan dasinya. "Saya kira kalian menginginkan berita ini masuk Daily Prophet? Gringotts bisa membantu mengurusnya dengan biaya, tentu saja."

"Ya, please." kata Lord Flint sambil membantu istrinya berdiri.

"Tak sabar menunggu berita ini muncul, terima kasih Griphook."

Griphook merunduk sopan, "Kehormatan bagiku, lady Flint."

Harry mengenggam lengan Marcus yang tampak menahan sakit. Tapi pemuda itu hanya menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi Harry sambil berkata, "Jangan cemas. Ini bukan hal terburuk yang pernah kurasakan. Tidak seburuk _Cruciatus curse,_"yang sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa cemasnya.

Dengan mudah Marcus membetulan pakaiannya dan menghilangkan semua kotoran pada mereka berdua, sebelum akhirnya kembali menggendong Harry. Ia menguap dan menyadarkan kepalanya ke bahu bidang itu, kembali menenggelamkan dirinya pada rasa aman dalam rengkuhan protektif. Sihir diantara mereka berdengung serasi dan membawa Harry yang lelah ke alam mimpi. Harry tidak menyadari kapan mereka pulang. Ya, pulang. Entah sejak kapan ia menganggap Flint Manor rumahnya. Mungkin juga karena _Miles Antiquis Protector_, siapa yang tahu.

Seperti yang sudah bisa dikira, _Miles Antiquis Protector_ yang membuktikan darah Merlin dalam keluarga Potter menjadi berita utama dalam Dialy Prophet. Saking larisnya, kantor berita itu sampai membuat edisi eksklusif yang dicetak pagi dan sore khusus untuk membahas keluarga Potter dan Flint. Dari sana Harry malah mendapatkan banyak informasi bahwa _Miles Antiquis Protector _rupanya hanya bisa diaktifkan antara keturunan Merlin dengan keluarga Flint. Sejarah singkat keluarga Flint bergenerasi-generasi yang lalu juga dijelaskan. Kedudukan yang membuat mereka menjadi salah satu dari 28 bangsawan kuno dan peran lamanya yang telah dilupakan oleh komunitas penyihir.

Hal ini tidak hanya membangkitkan memori tentang Merlin, tapi juga kehormatan yang disandang Flint sebagai _Merlinus Miles—_kesatria Merlin. Pembahasan keluarga Potter mencapai beberapa halaman, sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Harry lebih dari apapun karena ia sama butanya dengan orang awam. Semenjak Potter manor hancur dalam peperangan, semua sejarah keluarganya ikut lenyap disana. Bahkan potret para leluhurnya.

Koran itu menunjukkan penyelidikan mendalam tentang asal usulnya yang juga punya darah keturunan Peverell dari Ignotus, anak laki-laki termuda Peverell. Peverell yang juga punya ikatan kuat dengan kedua asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin karena mereka berasal dari keturunan dua keluarga ini sebelum mengganti namanya menjadi Potter. Gringotts juga menginformasikan dalam suratnya yang datang besamaan dengan koran ini bahwa Harry bisa mengklaim Vault keluarga Peverell jika ia berkehendak, tapi tidak untuk Merlin karena Vault itu sudah lama lenyap bersama keturunannya, menjadi beberapa Vault dalam keluarga pureblood seperti Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell dan Potter. Otomatis membuatnya menjadi bocah penyihir terkaya di Eropa, sekalipun Harry tidak tahu itu.

Semenjak berita itu keluar, ratusan surat berdatangan, kebanyakan dari pureblood dan beberapa dari profesor. Membuat para house-elf bekerja ekstra sibuk untuk memilah antara surat yang aman dan dikutuk. Satu-satunya surat yang diambil oleh Harry adalah mereka yang dari teman-temannya. Sisanya diambil oleh lady dan lord Flint, sedang sebagian yang lain dibakar oleh Marcus (kebanyakan karena berisi kontrak pertunangan).

Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dengan wajah puas sekalipun dikelilingi bau terbakar. Harry hanya mengangkat alis dan melanjutkan membaca surat dari Draco. "Ia marah-marah karena kabar dariku yang ia dapatkan malah dari Daily Prophet," Harry terkekeh, "Tapi ia juga mengucapkan selamat diantara makiannya."

"Seandainya lord Malfoy tahu seburuk apa mulut anak itu."

"Huh, kurasa pria itu bangga padanya. Terutama saat mulut itu ditujukan pada muggle-born."

"Aku harap bukan ditujukan seperti Malfoy mencium muggle-born, huh?" Marcus menyeringai.

"Seperti ia akan mendekatkan bibirnya pada sesuatu yang tidak _pure,_" balasnya sakartis.

"Ayah mendapat surat dari Dumbledore."

"Huh?"

"Ia memberikan selamat dan juga saran bernada paksaan untuk mengembalikanmu ke Privet Drive karena Perlindungan Darah yang melindungimu dari Voldemort," melihat wajah bingung Harry, pemuda itu menjelaskan, "Perlindungan Darah adalah sihir hitam, dimana pengucap mantranya bisa melindungi orang dengan darah yang sama dengannya, dalam hal ini ibumu melakukan sihir hitam yang sangat kuno. Ia mengorbankan dirinya sebagai ganjaran perlindungan sempurna untukmu. Tapi perlindungan ini hanya diaktifkan oleh mereka yang punya darah sama, dalam hal ini bibimu. Tapi sayangnya, _Miles Antiquis Protector,_ jauh lebih tua dan efektif dari itu, terutama karena Perlindungan Darah dikuatkan dengan cinta, sedangkan bibimu tidak mencintaimu seperti aku."

Harry merona. "Uh, tentu saja, kau tidak mungkin memukuliku atau mengunciku dalam lemari, kan?"

"Bodoh," Marcus hanya mengacak rambutnya dan ikut berbaring, membaca surat teman-teman Harry.

Mungkin Komunitas sihir sedang dibuat heboh dengan berita itu. Tapi Harry yang saat ini sedang berada dalam kediaman Flint yang aman, tersembunyi dan ekslusif tidak begitu menyadari dampaknya. Hari-hari yang berlalu setelah itu sama damainya dengan hari-hari biasa. Terlebih ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan siklus kedatangan burung hantu. Ia punya banyak kegiatan baru yang menjadi favoritnya, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan di Dursley. Seperti membaca sebanyak apapun yang ia suka, minum teh dengan Lady Flint—"Sharon, Please. Lagi pula aku memanggilmu, Harry," kata sang lady—sambil belajar tata krama dan juga belajar menunggang kuda bersama lord Gideon. Tapi ada satu yang menjadi favorit dari yang terfavorit; melihat Marcus latihan.

Jika kau mengira telah melihat seberbahaya apa Flint saat menumbangkan Troll, itu hanya puncak dari gunung es. Lalu kau bertanya-tanya dari mana semua luka itu berasal? Mari kujelaskan dari mana itu! Harry sangat bersemangat melihat pemuda itu bermian-main dengan pedangnya, atau_ daggernya_, atau panahnya!

Pada salah satu ruangan bawah tanah di manor itu, ada ruangan yang didedikasikan untuk berlatih pedang. Setelah belajar tentang tata krama, ia tahu bahwa hanya Master berpedang saja yang diperbolehkan menyandang pedang. Menandakan jika pedang di pinggang Marcus, seperti yang Harry lihat saat terakhir kali mereka ke Gringotts, bukanlah sekedar hiasan. Marcus memainkan benda itu layaknya ia hanya seonggok alat peniup gelembung, bukannya pedang sepanjang 120 senti, khas pedang panjang Eropa, dengan bilah bermata ganda sepanjang 90-92 senti dan berat 1,3 kilogram. Itu bukan benda yang mudah digenggam, apalagi diayunkan.

Saat Harry bertanya, mengapa ia berlatih pedang padahal ia punya sihir untuk melengkapi segalanya. Pemuda itu menjawab, "Pada awalnya semua penyihir memiliki kemampuan ini. Terutama di abad pertengahan, dimana sihir dianggap tabu dan salah satu cara untuk melindungi diri di tempat umum, selain dengan sihir, adalah pedang, tombak atau panah. Namun, sekarang hanya ada segelintir keluarga pureblood saja yang mempertahankannya, dan kebanyakan dari mereka hanya yang berasal dari keturunan kesatria, seperti Flint, Nott dan Lestrange."

"Huh, jadi tiap pureblood punya asal usulnya masing-masing yang membuat mereka melakukan sebuah tradisi tertentu sementara yang lain tidak. Seperti apa yang lain?"

"Hm... aku tidak begitu paham karena ini rahasia keluarga. Tapi yang aku tahu, Greengrass bagus dalam bidang perdagangan, Black sebagai mata-mata, Prince bagus dalam ramuan dan penyembuhan— "

"Prince? Tidak pernah dengar."

"Ah. Snape. Ia Prince terakhir dari garis perempuan. Seandainya ibunya tidak di keluarkan dari keluarga karena menikahi muggle, mungkin profesor Snape menjadi lord Prince."

Harry terbelalak dengan mulut menganga, "Profesor Snape seorang lord?!"

"Uh, seandainya ia mau mengklaim cincin ke-lord-an. Ya ia seorang lord."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Well. Itu urusan pribadi. Tapi kupikir karena profesor tidak ingin berurusan dengan Prince?"

"Bukankah lord Prince sudah meninggal?"

"Ya."

"Nama Prince punya arti lebih kan?"

Marcus mengangguk, "Keluarga Prince punya darah bangsawan Eropa, dari Kekaisaran Romawi."

"Ohh! Profesor Snape seorang bangsawan!"

Flint menyipitkan mata, "Sama seperti kita semua."

"Tapi dia dari bangsawan _yang bangsawan_, kau tahu? Seperti kaisar!" Marcus menghela napas. "Apa kita tidak harus memanggilnya, Your Majesty?"

"Ya. Jika kau ingin mendapatkan detensi."

Harry mengerucutkan bibir. "Bagaimana dengan Malfoy?"

"Mereka tidak setua itu. Masih tergolong baru untuk kalangan pureblood. Mereka berasal dari Prancis dan baru berada di inggris beberapa dekade ini. Malfoy bisa menikahi Black karena mereka kaya. Bahkan ada yang bilang mereka tidak benar-benar pureblood. Disamping sikapnya yang rasis pada makhluk sihir, ada yang bilang sebenarnya mereka punya darah Veela."

"Huh, mungkin keahlian mereka adalah menyanyi dan menari. Kau tahu kan betapa pesoleknya Draco," cetusan itu membuat Marcus hampir menjatuhkan pedangnya saat ia tergelak hingga memegangi perut.

"Aku bisa memahami itu. Lagi pula hewan peliharaan mereka adalah Merak."

"Jangan bilang!"

"Burung pesolek," mereka tertawa keras hingga Harry terguling. Itu bagaimana lady Sharon menemukan mereka. Wanita itu berkacak pinggang sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Bocah," gerutunya.

Bersambung.


	4. Chapter 4

Cerita ini berdasarkan novel Harry Potter dari J.K Rowling. Kesamaan karakter dan tempat hanya karena cerita ini sekedar Fanfiction.

A/N:

Halo, my dears!

Terima kasih sudah mau kembali ke cerita ini. Terima kasih juga untuk semua Reviewers pada chapter sebelumnya. Membaca review kalian adalah obat mujarab untuk mengembalikan mood menulis. Karena jujur, chapter ini tantangan yang luar biasa. Bukan karena sulit menulis, tapi lebih karena ada begitu banyak yang ingin ditulis, tapi sangat sulit memasukkannya dalam alur! Padahal aku jauh lebih rajin dibandingkan chapter sebelumnya, tapi chapter ini selesai lebih lama dibanding yang lain! Tiap kali ada yang terasa kurang dan muak saat akan di posting, alhasil di edit lagi. Tapi semoga dengan semua kesulitan itu, bisa sebanding dengan hasilnya dan membuat kalian puas.

Tidak banyak cakap, langsung saja, selamat menikmati!

Chapter 4

Lidah api menyuar dan lenyap bersamaan dengan langkah Marcus keluar dari perapian. Ia mengusap sambil lalu bubuk floo yang tertinggal di bahunya, sambil mengikuti langkah ayahnya menembus keramaian. Langkahnya percaya diri, cepat, hampir brutal. Jubah hitam formalnya berkibar setiap kali ia melangkah, walau tidak se-signifikan profesor Snape.

Tampak jelas di punggungnya, Simbol House of Flint bersebelahan dengan Black Phoenix; jenis Phoenix paling langka yang merupakan simbol Kesatria Merlin. Setelah artikel Daily Prophet, Marcus tidak hanya dikenal sebagai seorang Pureblood. Tapi juga Kesatria Merlin. Terlebih dengan statusnya sebagai Pelindung Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup. Kepopulerannya membuat banyak kepala menoleh, berbisik dan menunjuk secara terang-terangan. Membuatnya melemparkan seringai dan tatapan tajam, seketika membuat mereka minggir.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan besar tampak menonjol diantara kerumunan. Siapapun bisa merasakan auranya yang berat dan gelap. Bergelung dan menguar pada mereka yang berdiri di dekatnya, membuat mereka mundur selangkah secara insting. Sudah umum bahwa Flint bukan penyihir baik. Ya, mereka terhormat, tapi bukan baik.

Ia mengikuti langkah ayahnya. Jubah warna prem pria itu berkibar tiap ia melangkah. Jubah bersimbol W perak yang merupakan kependekan Wizengamot; Parlemen dan Dewan Hukum Tertinggi Kementerian Sihir yang hanya beranggotakan pureblood—tempat dimana permainan kekuatan yang sesungguhnya berada. Jubah yang suatu saat akan ia pakai, tapi ia berharap tidak dalam waktu dekat, karena itu berarti ada bahaya nyata menimpa ayahnya.

Mereka naik ke level dua. Keluar dengan mudah dari lift saat para penyihir yang berdesakan tidak punya keberanian untuk mendahului mereka. Seharusnya Kementerian punya lift khusus untuk para 'sekedar' staf. Menghemat waktu bagi mereka yang sungguh bekerja tanpa harus terjebak kemacetan. Lagi pula para staf Kementerian ini hanya kumpulan penyihir yang bekerja seperti sedang mengejar ekornya sendiri; malas, tanpa inisiatif dan tidak produktif. Bukannya rasis, tapi itu kenyataan. Penyihir umumnya terlalu idiot atau gila untuk berpikir normal saat mengambil keputusan, atau bahkan untuk sekedar melindungi dirinya sendiri. Siapa orang sehat yang menggantungkan nasib pada bocah belasan tahun untuk melawan dark lord? atau menganggap seorang bayi sanggup membunuh. Harry memang anak yang istimewa, tapi tidak seistimewa seperti selamat dari Killing Curse. Itu semua terjadi salut pada lady Potter dan ritual gelap yang dilakukannya. Ia mengagumi imajinasi dan kepolosan para penyihir putih itu, memudahkan Dumbledore memanipulasi mereka.

Pada lobi berlantai marmer dengan pilar-pilar besar yang hanya bisa ditemukan di Level ini, mereka berpapasan dengan pria berjubah identik dengan ayahnya. Rambut warna tembaga khas membuat mereka seketika mengenalinya sebagai lord Nott.

"Lord Flint!" seru pria itu, menghampiri.

"Lord Nott," mereka saling berjabat tangan dengan masih sambil melangkah cepat.

"Heir Flint."

"My Lord."

"Selamat atas pencapaianmu, Kesatria Merlin, huh?" ia menyeringai, lalu ekspresinya kembali serius, "Siapa yang menyangka Potter adalah keturunan Merlin," pada Gideon ia berkata, "Hal itu juga yang mendesak Dumbledore mengadakan pertemuan ini, dan _tanpa sengaja _tidak memberitahu kita jika waktu pertemuan dimajukan satu jam! Pasti untuk mengurangi jumlah suara dipihak Penyihir hitam."

Gideon mendesis, "Pria tua itu pasti menyalahkan Burung Hantu. Apapun yang dilakukannya selalu mengusikku. Jika bukan karena lord Greengrass, kita tidak akan tahu pertemuan ini dimajukan."

"Kita tidak akan membuatnya menang," kata lord Nott sambil menepuk punggungnya.

Bersamaan, mereka mendorong pintu ruang rapat dengan keras, tepat diakhir kalimat Dumbledore yang meyakinkan Wizengamot bahwa Harry Potter harus kembali ke tempat paman dan bibi muggle-nya karena Perlindungan Darah.

"Aku keberatan," kata Gideon dengan lantang. Lord Nott duduk disebelahnya, sementara Marcus berdiri di belakang mereka, mengawasi. Penyihir yang ada disekitarnya menoleh dengan tatapan kagum pada simbol di jubahnya.

"Ah, lord Flint," Dumbledore yang berdiri di atas podium di tengah ruangan karena kedudukannya sebagai Kepala Wizengamot itu tersenyum dengan pesona Kakek-kakeknya. "Aku yakin semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman. Tentu kita tidak ingin mengambil hak dan memisahkan mr. Potter dengan keluarganya, bukan?" _Seolah Dursley adalah keluarga,_ batin Marcus sakartis. "Selain itu Perlindungan Sihir yang dilakukan Lily Potter hanya bisa diaktifkan oleh mereka yang sedarah dengan mr Potter. Tidak seharusnya kita menempatkan Hero dunia sihir di tengah bahaya, bukan? karena sekalipun ia berhasil menghancurkan Voldemort,—" banyak orang berjengit mendengar nama dark lord disebut, "—masih banyak pula pengikutnya yang tidak segan untuk mencelakai mr. Potter. Aku harap anggota dewan mau mempertimbangkan ini baik-baik," pria itu mengakhirinya dengan serius, lengkap dengan pesona kepala sekolah yang bijaksana. Seandainya saja Marcus tidak sadar bisa semanipulatif apa orang tua di depannya ini.

Tidak terpancing atas kalimat yang secara tidak langsung menuduh Flint, yang merupakan keluarga penyihir hitam, sebagai salah satu yang terduga Pelahap Maut di depan para dewan, Gideon tidak gentar atau memasang ekspresi ragu. Alih-alih, ia berkata lantang pada Madam Bones, "Meminta waktu untuk menyanggah sebagai Pemegang hak Perlindungan Heir Potter."

Sebelum madam Bones angkat bicara, Dumbledore memotong, "Ah! Tentu kita juga tidak bisa percaya pada berita tanpa bukti dari Daily Prophet, bukan?" pria tua itu tersenyum dengan matanya yang berkelip.

"Aku yakinkan padamu, Dumbledore. Jika tidak hanya Daily Prohpet yang bisa membuktikan bahwa itu nyata, tapi juga Gringotts." Senyum sedikit memudar dari pria tua itu. Gideon memandang kearah dewan Wizengamot. "Dengan sihir pelindung paling tua di dunia sihir, dengan Merlin sendiri yang memberikan napas pada sihirnya dan hak yang dimiliki setiap pewaris Flint, _Miles Antiquis Protector_ lebih kuat dari pada Pelindung Darah! Jika dewan meminta bukti, maka Gringotts sendiri bisa membuktikannya," seketika gulungan kontrak melayang di atas telapaknya, "Tentu saja ini hanya duplikat, kalian bisa men-verifikasinya sendiri ke Gringotts," duplikat kontrak itu melayang pada Madam Bones. Gideon tidak pernah merasa lebih puas dari ini saat melihat ekspresi Dumbledore.

Madam Bones berkata dengan mata masih pada lembaran kontrak itu, "Kontrak ini Valid," terdengar seruan kekaguman dan kaget, bahkan juga pada para penyihir putih. Dampak Merlin masih sama kuatnya untuk penyihir manapun. Tapi tetap saja beberapa pendukung Dumbledore, kebanyakan dari kalangan Penyihir Putih berdiri sambil melayangkan ketidaksetujuan. Salah satunya adalah lord Abbott. "Tentunya kita tidak membiarkan Gringotts menipu kita, bukan? Mereka Goblin dan tidak seharusnya terlibat dengan urusan penyihir." Tentu saja itu argumen lemah, karena siapapun tahu Goblin tidak pernah main-main, apalagi pada urusan kontrak yang ditulis dibawah perlindungannya. Apabila ada pihak ketiga yang sama sekali tidak memihak kecuali pada fakta, maka Goblin lah itu. Tapi tentu saja lord Gideon tidak membantahnya dengan sekedar argumen, karena ia tahu bahwa para antek Dumbledore pasti mendesak mereka sampai sejauh ini.

Pria itu mengerling pada Marcus yang maju tanpa ragu. Ia menjentikkan tongkatnya, membuat atasannya lenyap dan berbalik untuk menghadapkan punggung telanjangnya pada dewan Wizengamot. Terdengar suara terkesiap dan seruan terkejut, saat rune _Merlinus Miles_ diperlihatkan dengan gamblang; simbol yang ditandai sendiri oleh sihir Merlin. "Jika ini belum cukup sebagai bukti, maka aku berhak mempertanyakan dimana kepercayaanmu berada? Pada Dumbledore? Atau Merlin?" Lord Gideon menahan seringai, memasang wajah kakunya untuk menutupi rasa puas seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan pureblood.

Lord Abbott kembali duduk dengan malu, dan Madam Bones kembali mengambil alih, "Hak asuh mr Potter tetap ditangan Lord Gideon Marcus, mereka yang tidak setuju silakan mengangkat tangan." Hanya ada beberapa tongkat yang diacungkan, bahkan diantara para Penyihir Putih sekalipun. Wanita ia mengetuk palunya. "Ditetapkan pada rapat Wizengamot kali ini bahwa hak asuh mr. Potter tetap berada di tangan lord Flint, dalam hal ini Heir Marcus sebagai Kesatria Merlin. _So mote it be!_"

"_So mote it be!"_ seru mereka bersamaan. Dumbledore memicingkan matanya, tapi tidak ada yang memperhatikan bahwa hilang sudah pesona kakek-kakek yang biasanya tampak. Dengan langkah cepat, ia pergi bersama jubah warna-warni-nya yang selalu membuat Marcus pusing.

Tanpa menoleh, ayahnya berkata diujung bibirnya, "Hati-hati. Aku yakin sekarang matanya akan mengawasimu." Marcus mengangguk.

Mereka berpisah dengan lord Nott di perapian setelah berterima kasih pada lord Greengrass yang telah memberi mereka informasi keberadaan rapat itu. Dumbledore sepertinya mengira bahwa kelompok netral lebih berpihak padanya, padahal seperti sebutannya, netral adalah netral. Terlebih dengan Merlin sendiri yang mendukung mereka, ia yakin banyak keluarga bangsawan penyihir yang menaruh kepercayaan pada keluarga Flint, terlepas dari warna sihirnya. Ulasan mendalam artikel Daily Prophet tentang keluarga Flint juga banyak membantu mengingatkan komunitas sihir tentang kehormatan keluarganya.

"Kita berpisah disini," kata ayahnya, tahu Marcus akan mampir Diagon Alley. Marcus mengangguk. "Hati-hati."

"Aku usahakan." Marcus masuk ke dalam perapian yang berputar sebelum melangkah keluar dari perapian Leaky Cauldron. Banyak orang menghela napas saat melihatnya, dan menatap dua kali pada simbol di jubah formalnya. Para penyihir ini bahkan tak malu-malu melongokkan kepalanya seperti jerapa hanya untuk melihatnya, bahkan dari jendela-jendela. Lupa pada siapa mereka berurusan. Anak-anak kecil menga-nga dan menangis ketakutan saat melihat ekspresinya. Marcus tanpa menghentikan langkah, segera masuk ke toko Madam Primpernelle. Ada kacamata dan hadiah ulang tahun yang harus ia beli.

Beberapa mill dari sana, jarak yang tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh mereka yang bukan penyihir, lebih tepatnya pada kastil putih Flint, Harry Potter duduk diantara buku-buku dan perkamen tua. Ia memicingkan matanya dan mendorong kacamatanya, seakan itu bisa membantunya melihat dengan jelas. Ia menekuni literatur langka yang tidak bisa ditemukannya di Hogwarts, selain kau cukup umur untuk masuk ke Bagian Terlarang. Ia bersyukur bisa menemukan ini, karena semua literatur tentang Peramal di Hogwarts hanya terbatas pada bola ramal, kartu tarot dan pendulum. Tidak banyak yang bisa diharapkan dari semua itu kecuali kau hanya ingin mengerjakan PR.

Suara merdu Madam Bletchkey sayup-sayup terdengar dari radio tua di latar belakang. Harry bergumam, "Oracle yang berasal dari bahasa latin yang berarti 'bicara kepada'. Sebutan ini awalnya diperuntukkan para pendeta yang bisa memprediksi masa depan," sementara ujung jarinya bergerak pada kalimat yang tertera pada naskah kuno. Kertas yang menguning itu sudah lapuk pinggirannya, dengan perlindungan sihir sekalipun. Harry perlu penjepit dan sarung tangan saat membaliknya. "Pada orang-orang Yunani, Oracle disebut juga xρησμοί_—khresme._ Mereka yang punya kemampuan itu tidak pernah ingat apa ramalan yang mereka bicarakan karena tubuh mereka hanya wadah tempat dewa bicara. Menarik," gumam Harry, "aku rasa Oracle tidak benar-benar peramal. Saat tubuh mereka tidak digunakan sebagai alat komunikasi dewa, mereka sama seperti orang lainnya."

Harry kira, dari pada Oracle, kemampuannya lebih cenderung pada Seer. Karena berbeda dengan Oracle, Seer tidak berkontak langsung dengan dewa (atau yang ia percayai sebagai lady fate). Seer mengintrepretasikan _vision_ yang diberikan, membaca tanda-tanda dan firasat. Keduanya mirip, tapi punya perbedaan cukup besar saat kelebihan itu di implementasikan ke dunia nyata. Contohnya, ramalan Orcale biasanya berupa bait-bait yang perlu diartikan kembali. Ia bersifat ambigu hingga kejadian itu terjadi. Sedangkan Seer, walau hanya bisa melihat potongan masa depan, tapi pengelihatan itu dipenuhi detail dan bisa menjelaskan kapan dan dimana.

Harry mendekatkan lampu bacanya, sehingga ia bisa menyusuri tulisan yang telah memudar dari perkamen tua. Siapa sangka, ramalan termasuk subyek dalam naungan dark art. Membuatnya menjadi salah satu dari banyak tipe sihir hitam yang dilegalkan oleh Kementerian Sihir. Harry menangkup dagunya sambil termenung. Memikirkan teori sihir yang telah dipelajarinya; dalam literatur, tidak pernah sedikitpun dikatakan bahwa sihir hitam adalah sihir ilegal. Hanya peringatan pada bahaya mereka yang tak bisa mengendalikannya. Dan bukti bahwa Ramalan adalah subyek legal, menunjukkan bahwa apa yang dilabel ilegal bukan akibat sifat sihir itu sendiri. Hanya karena ketakutan Kementerian pada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikendalikan, kuat dan menembus batas-batas normal. Tapi apa kita bisa disebut penyihir jika kita berpikir _normal?_

Artinya sihir hitam bukan sihir jahat, seperti halnya sihir putih bukan sihir baik. Tidak ada baik dan jahat pada sihir, seperti apa yang dikatakan Merlin. Semua itu masalah keseimbangan dan niat. Itu masuk akal, mantra Leviosa bisa menyebabkan kematian yang jauh lebih lambat dan menyakitkan, seperti menjatuhkan seseorang dari lantai lima. Sedangkan Avanda Kadavra bisa memberikan kematian tanpa rasa sakit bagi mereka yang sekarat.

"Kau masih disini, Harry?" lord Gideon berdiri diambang pintu dengan Jubah Wizengamot tersampir di lengannya.

"Sir. Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya dengan sikap puas pada sofa di depan Harry. "Seperti biasa saat menghadapi para Hyena lapar di Kementerian. Siapa yang sangka mengaktifkan _Miles Antiquis Protector_ bisa membuat kita serepot ini. Beruntung Marcus sudah cukup umur untuk memegang kendali."

"Oh, aku harap dia baik-baik saja."

Pria itu menyeringai, "Aku membesarkan predator, mr Potter. Walau aku berharap ia tidak hanya pintar mengintimidasi, tapi juga mau menghabiskan waktunya disini." Lalu pria itu mengangguk pada tumpukan perkamen dan bukunya, "Apa yang sedang kau baca?"

Harry menurunkan pandangannya, sambil diam-diam menutupi literatur tentang Peramal, "Hanya teori sihir, sir."

"Oh, coba tunjukkan apa yang kau dapat?"

"Ah... aku hanya baru menyadari peran Kementerian yang begitu mengendalikan sihir mana yang boleh dan tidak dipelajari. Aku jadi tidak yakin bahwa apa yang dilarang oleh Kementerian adalah benar-benar sihir yang berbahaya, atau hanya sekedar ketakutan mereka pada jenis sihir hitam yang tidak mudah di kendalikan."

"Well, mr. Potter, _Harry,_ kau harus paham bahwa sihir hitam memang sungguh berbahaya, itulah alasan ketakutan Kementerian. Sifat sihir hitam adalah kekuatan dan keseimbangan. Kau bisa mendapatkan apapun bila berani mengorbankan sesuatu yang setara. Pada beberapa bagian, cukup mengorbankan darah mu, atau yang lebih dari itu, seperti pengorbanan yang dilakukan ibu-mu," pria itu mengangguk saat melihat ekspresi Harry. "Sayangnya tidak banyak orang yang dilahirkan dengan bakat alami dark art. Terutama di Kementerian, dimana sebagian besar dari mereka adalah pemilik light-core yang hanya membatasi sihir mereka pada sihir putih, tanpa keinginan memahami sihir secara utuh."

"Ah,_'sifat dasar manusia adalah takut pada sesuatu yang tidak diketahui'_" pada ekspresi penasaran lord Gideon, Harry mengerdikkan bahu, menjelaskan, "Istilah muggle, sir."

Pria itu mengangguk, "Sikap Kementerian yang mengucilkan penyihir hitam, yang kebanyakan dari kalangan Pureblood, membuat kami merasa terasing di tanah kami sendiri. Bahkan sampai melarang praktek pagan dan menggantinya dengan cara-cara kristen, golongan yang melakukan pembakaran penyihir dan menyebabkan terjadinya _International Statute of Secrey_ tahun 1689! Membuat penyihir mundur dan menyembunyikan diri dari muggle!" pria itu bicara dengan sangat serius, seperti tidak bicara pada anak kecil. Sesuatu yang sangat dihargai Harry. Dimana orang dewasa biasanya hanya mengibaskan tangan dan tidak pernah benar-benar mendengarkannya, Gideon Flint jauh dari semua itu. Pria itu mendengarkannya dengan baik, dan mempertimbangkan pertanyaannya sebodoh apapun itu. Hal ini satu dari banyak hal yang mendorong keluarnya jiwa intelektual Harry.

"Wajar saja para pureblood bersikap diskriminatif pada muggle-born—"

"Tidak juga, mr. Potter," pria itu punya kebiasaan memanggil nama belakangnya saat ia sedang serius, "Para pureblood yang sungguh memahami tentang cara lama, tidak benar-benar membenci muggle-born. Lagi pula muggle-born adalah orang-orang yang diberkahi lady magic. Kami hanya membenci pecinta muggle, siapapun itu." _Ah, karena itu Weasley disebut blood traitor, _batin Harry. "Apabila muggle-born datang ke dunia sihir, dan benar-benar mempelajar tata cara lama dengan baik, maka ia akan sama dihormatinya dengan penyihir manapun. Tapi alih-alih, para muggle-born datang seperti turis; beranggapan bahwa dunia mereka sama, tradisi mereka sama, bahkan bersikap arogan pada perkembangan dunia sihir yang lebih stagnan," pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya sambil mengatupkan tangan, "Asal kau tahu, Harry. Kami para penyihir yang lahir dalam komunitas sihir, tidaklah peduli tentang perkembangan tren atau teknologi karena yang paling penting dalam segala sendi kehidupan adalah sihir. Apalah artinya mode berpakaian, atau lampu dan telepon, dibandingkan perkembangan Potkey, sihir pelindung dan _dragon_ _santuary?_ Tapi para muggle-born itu salah mengartikannya dan berusaha mengubah komunitas lama ini dengan tata cara muggle. Tanpa memahami apa itu tradisi lama, seperti Yule dan menggantinya menjadi Natal."

Harry menelengkan kepala, "Bahkan Hogwarts sendiri merayakan natal. Apa itu Yule?"

Pria itu menggeleng. "Ya dan tidak. Hogwarts memang merayakan natal; apa salahnya bertukar hadiah? Tapi yang tidak kau tahu, Harry. Pada tanggal 22 Desember, para pengikut pagan di Hogwarts merayakan Yule. Itu bukan sesuatu yang dilarang, namun bukan pula yang dibicarakan dengan lantang," pria itu melanjutkan tanpa berhenti.

"Kenapa?" potong Harry, terlalu bersemangat untuk menyadarinya. Tapi Gideon hanya menaikkan alis dan menjawab, "Well, Kementerian tidak ingin membuat takut muggle-born. Kebanyakan mereka adalah penganut kristen yang memandang kepercayaan kita adalah sebuah ritual yang salah."

"Tapi, bukankah seharusnya Kementerian memihak tradisinya sendiri? Membuat para muggle-born sadar tentang tradisi penyihir. Seperti menyediakan buku-buku..."

"Tepat sekali. Tapi harus kau tahu, Harry. Kementerian di dominasi oleh para Pro muggle, yang sudah kehilangan pengetahuan akan makna dari—seperti yang mereka bilang— tradisi pureblood. Peperangan beberapa dekade terakhir antara dark lord dan light lord adalah salah satu pemicunya. Karena kebanyakan pengikut dark lord adalah pureblood, para penyihir putih menganggap mereka yang mengikuti tradisi ini adalah pengikut dark lord. Ini Prasangka yang pada dekade ini umum di dunia sihir." Harry mengangguk. Menyadari besarnya Prasangka itu di Hogwarts yang terlihat dari tingkah laku anak asrama lain pada Slytherin yang rata-rata di huni oleh Pureblood.

Pria itu melanjutkan tanpa jeda, "Selain itu, mereka menganggap muggle-born adalah bukti bahwa Penyihir bisa hidup berdampingan dengan muggle. Kebijakan Kementerian bersifat hati-hati dengan para orang baru ini. Membuat kita merayakan natal sebagai ganti Yule, tanpa diimbangi pendidikan tentang tradisi Penyihir, sehingga para orang baru ini mengerti. Sekali lagi karena ketakutan Kementerian bahwa muggle-born menganggap salah tradisi ini karena tidak sesuai dengan ajaran Kristen," ia menggosok dagunya seraya bergumam, "Padahal tradisi ini menjaga sihir tetap bertahan."

Harry menatap bingung.

Gideon menyeringai, "Menjawab pertanyaanmu tentang Yule; ia tidak hanya ritual pagan seperti yang dianggap muggle. Ia adalah satu dari banyak hal yang menjaga sihir tetap bertahan di dunia ini. Semakin sedikit yang merayakannya, semakin lemah sihir dibuatnya," ia meng-conjure gelas berisi air dan meminumnya sekali teguk, sebelum melanjutkan, "Yule atau Yuleyide adalah ritual yang memberi keseimbangan antara penyihir dengan sihir di bumi yang biasa disebut _Le Fay Line; _tradisi yang juga menguatkan perlindungan di rumah, meningkatkan sihir yang masih berkembang pada anak-anak, dan masih banyak hal lain yang telah dilupakan para pecinta muggle seiring masuknya tradisi kristen yang dibawa oleh muggle-born," pria itu tersenyum, "Itulah juga yang menyebabkan mengapa muggle-born mungkin lebih kuat karena diberkahi sihir baru, namun pureblood punya keistimewaan langka seperti Metamorfogus, Necromancy atau _Seer._" Tatapan Gideon membuat Harry menelan ludah, "Pureblood memiliki darah tua, yang diseimbangkan dalam ritual-ritual Yule atau Samhain, ah yang juga biasa kau sebut Halloween. Ya, Harry, Halloween sama dengan banyak perayaan kristen yang lain, terinspirasi agama pagan. Wajar apabila agama baru mengadopsi agama lama agar mudah diterima, bukan?_"_

"Um..." Harry tersenyum kecil, "Jadi perayaan Halloween itu lebih dari pajangan labu, kostum dan permen?"

Pria itu tertawa keras, "Tentu saja! Sama seperti di agama muggle, Halloween juga dipakai untuk menghormati arwah orang mati. Tapi bagi kita, penyihir, lebih dari itu. Saat Samhain, kita berkomunikasi dengan Kematian."

"Oh..." Harry menelan ludah.

Gideon mengangguk, "Aku sarankan kau membaca buku tentang Tradisi dan Kepercayaan Penyihir oleh Kennilworthy Thicknesse. Aku rasa ada bukunya disekitar sini... Ah! ini dia," pria itu memberikan buku, yang mengejutkan, tidak begitu tebal, dengan sampul kulit yang tampak relatif baru dibandingkan yang lain.

Di saat bersamaan Marcus masuk dengan jubah formalnya yang bersimbol house of Flint, bersisian dengan Black Phoenix, yang menandakan ia seorang _Merlinus Miles—_kesatria Merlin. Harry menebak ia pasti membuat debut yang luar biasa di Kementerian dengan pakaian itu. Dengan tubuh seperti yang dimilikinya, ditambah jubah itu, tidak ada yang berani main-main dengannya, walau usianya cukup muda.

"Harry, mommy menunggu kita. Rupanya pesananmu di Twilfit Tatting sudah datang," ujarnya sambil melepas kacamata Harry dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. "Aku bertaruh Dursley tidak pernah membelikanmu kacamata yang benar. Lensa pada kacamata ini bisa menyesuaikan apa yang dibutuhkan matamu.

Harry mengerjap-kerjapkan mata untuk beberapa saat, dan melihat sekelilingnya dengan takjub. Bahkan dengan kacamata lamanya, ia tidak pernah melihat sejelas ini. "Wow... aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kita bisa beli kacamata di dunia sihir, kupikir semua masalah diselesaikan dengan ramuan."

Marcus memutar bola mata, "Lalu kau pikir darimana kacamata Dumbledore dan Mcgonagal berasal?" Harry merona, membuat Marcus menjentik unjung hidungnya. "Ramuan juga bisa mengobatinya, tapi tidak permanen dan bahannya terlalu mahal dan hanya seorang Master ramuan yang mampu meraciknya."

Harry mencondongkan tubuhnya, sehingga Marcus bergerak menjauh. "Wow..." bisiknya. Pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya. "Aku tidak pernah sadar kau punya tahi lalat di dagumu," Marcus mendorong dahi Harry. Tapi itu tak menghentikannya untuk bergerak semakin dekat. "Wow, aku bisa melihat bekas lukamu lebih jelas. Apa itu bekas luka saat duel sihir?" ujung jari Harry bergerak di sepanjang garis perak yang memanjang dari pelipis ke tulang dagunya, membuat pemuda berjengit seperti dialiri listrik.

"Pedang," jawabnya singkat sambil menangkap pergelangan Harry, "Apa kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana kau terlihat?" Marcus meng-conjure cermin genggam.

"Wow..." Kacamata itu tidak berbentuk bulat seperti kacamata lamanya. Kacanya oval dengan pinggiran perak dan gagang emas. Kacamata itu semakin menonjolkan warna mata emeraldnya dan membuatnya tampak lebih besar. "Trims, Marcus," tanpa pikir panjang berjinjit dan mendaratkan kecupan di pipinya. Suara terkesiap Marcus membuatnya tersadar bibirnya berlama-lama dan sontak bergerak mundur dengan mata terbelalak. Ia merona hebat karena tidak ada asalan seperti luka atau goresan yang membuatnya mengecup pipinya. Ekspresi Marcsus masih sama datarnya seperti biasanya, tapi pupil hitamnya menggelap dan ia menatap Harry dengan cara yang membuatnya gelisah.

"Ehem... bukankah Harry sudah ditunggu oleh ibumu, Marcus?" kata lord Gideon sambil memandangi salah satu sampul buku seolah itu sangat menarik.

Marcus mengerjapkan mata, "Ya, _ya,_ ayo Harry." Tanpa pikir panjang menarik Harry dalam gendongan, meninggalkan lord Gideon dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya dan punggung yang gemetar. Untung pintu sudah lama tertutup saat sang lord tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya dan gelaknya terdengar hingga mengagetkan House elf. Para peri rumah itu berlarian panik, saling bertabrakan satu sama lain, menjatuhkan nampan dan menabrak vas bunga, mengira sang lord sudah diguna-guna dengan Mantra Tertawa atau ramuan Riang.

Marcus membawa Harry ke ruangan dengan perapian menyala. Lady Sharon sudah menunggu mereka bersama berkotak-kotak pesanan pakaian toko Twilfit Tatting; sebuah toko baju kalangan atas di Diagon Alley. Sebenarnya Harry bukan orang materialistis, terlebih dengan gaya hidup lamanya di Dusley. Tapi lady Sharon meyakinkan Harry bahwa ia perlu berpakaian sepantas gelar yang disandangnya. Dan pakaian dari Madam Malkin—sekalipun itu toko yang baik—tidak cukup untuk citra seorang bangsawan. Yeah, ia mendengarkan sekitar 30 menit ceramah tentang menjadi sesungguhnya seorang Slytherin.

"Harry," seru sang lady bersemangat, seperti kebanyakan wanita saat dihadapkan kata 'belanja'. "Coba jubah ini." Harry mengambil capes—jenis jubah tanpa lengan berpotongan pendek—yang disodorkan sang lady. Tentu sebagai orang yang kini tinggal bersama keluarga bangsawan Flint, ia tidak perlu datang langsung ke toko itu. Sang pemilik, Arcturus Kneen, datang sendiri dengan tumpukan katalog yang bisa dipesan dengan mudah, tanpa mereka perlu berkata _bubuk Floo_. Bahkan juga secara pribadi mengantarkan pesanannya. Ia membayangkan bagaimana Draco memesan pakaiannya. Pasti tidak cukup seperti ini, tapi juga ada model yang bertugas untuk memperagakan bajunya.

"Wow, apa itu seragam Hogwarts?" Harry menyentuh lembut seragam berpotongan rapi, terbuat dari sutra, bahkan tampak lebih mahal dari yang dipakai Malfoy.

"Sekarang pakaianmu bisa cocok dengan kacamata barumu."

Harry merona, "Marcus membelikannya." Wanita itu berseru gemas sambil mencubit pipinya. Siapa kira awalnya ia menganggap wanita ini dingin. Tapi setelah dipikir, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika pasangan dari lord Flint sama dinginnya. Itu tidak akan membuat pernikahan bekerja. Tapi tidak di pungkiri jika ia wanita Flint, karena ia punya sisi yang lebih menakutkan dibanding Marcus saat sedang emosi.

Harry berbalik pada Marcus yang duduk dengan lengan disandaran sofa dan kaki menga-nga lebar menyita sebagian besar sofa. Tampak santai dan tidak peduli. Harry berputar di depannya untuk menunjukkan seragamnya. "Kau tampak bagus," komentar pemuda itu dengan tatapan membara.

Sang Lady memarahi Marcus, "Dia tidak hanya tampak bagus, dear! Coba lihat," wanita itu memutarnya, membuatnya tertawa saat jubahnya terbang disekelilingnya. "Bukankah ia sungguh imut," ia mencubit pipi Harry lagi. Marcus menyelamatkannya dari siksaan dengan menariknya ke pangkuannya. Otomatis membuatnya terbaring diatas sebagian besar paha Marcus, membuat sudut kakinya melayang di udara, tidak menyentuh lantai.

"Dia terlihat lebih sempurna saat duduk disini," katanya dengan nada malas, jemarinya memainkan ujung rambut Harry yang kini jauh lebih panjang. Harry hanya bisa merona, duduk dengan punggung tegak; tidak bisa sesantai biasanya dibawah tatapan geli lady Sharon.

"Oh, dear," wanita itu tertawa. Harry berusaha menggeliat turun, tapi lengan Marcus bergerak mengunci pinggangnya dan menariknya sehingga punggungnya menempel dada bidang Marcus. Entah mengapa Harry merasa gerah. Ia menggeliat saat merasakan hidung Marcus menempel lembut di telinganya dan bergerak turun ke sisi lehernya, hingga berakhir di tengkuknya. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya disana dan membuat pikirannya berkabut. Sekelebat bayangan masa depan menyusup dalam benaknya, persis seperti yang dilakukan Marcus sekarang. Hanya ia tampak lebih dewasa. Sepertinya Marcus tidak akan menghentikan kebiasaannya itu dalam waktu dekat. "Oh, dear. Coba lihat pakaian ini. Aku selalu berharap bisa memakaikan ini pada Marcus saat ia masih kecil. Tapi ia terlalu tinggi dan maskulin untuk anak sebayanya," Lady Sharon mengangkat potongan kemeja androgini berwarna krem dengan hiasan renda di beberapa bagiannya. Ia tampak tak memperdulikan Marcus yang sedang sibuk, atau pun Harry yang merah padam. Wanita itu sibuk mengeluarkan semua pakaian dari dalam kotak-kotak yang dibungkus mirip kado.

Bicara soal kado. Ia mendapatkan kado ulang tahun lebih banyak dari pada yang bisa diingatnya tahun ini. Pada tanggal 31 Juli, saat ia turun dari kamarnya sambil mengucek mata dan tak ingat bahwa itu hari penting, ketiga Flint menyerukan selamat ulang tahun dengan kue yang melayang mendekatinya mengikuti Misty, siap untuk ditiup. Mereka tidak membuat pesta dansa seperti ulang tahun Malfoy, tapi acara makan sederhana dengan kue tart bertuliskan _Selamat Ulang Tahun, Harry_, dengan huruf yang benar, tidak seperti kue Hagrid. Harry tidak bisa menahan air mata saat memeluk ketiga Flint, bahkan pada lord Gideon yang bertingkah canggung dan bingung meletakkan tangannya dimana (tangan itu berakhir di puncak kepalanya, mengusapnya dengan lembut). Kado dari teman-temannya menumpuk tinggi, tidak terguling karena sihir. Lebih banyak dari pada hadiah Dudley, tapi Harry tidak ingin menghitungnya. Tapi tidak ada yang lebih berharga dari kado dari ketiga Flint.

Lady Sharon memberinya kado sepasang sepatu datar yang sangat indah berwarna biru muda, "barang kali yang lain hilang," bisik sang lady sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Lord Gideon memberinya amulet dengan rune perlindungan yang berkilat keemasan saat ia menghembuskan sihir di dalamnya. Tapi favoritnya adalah hadiah dari Marcus, berupa boneka Panther berwarna biru gelap hampir hitam dengan mata hitamnya yang mengingatkan Harry pada Marcus. Ia memberi nama boneka itu Phantom. Segera ia memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bulu-bulu lembutnya yang hangat karena sihir. "Semoga bisa menjagamu dari mimpi buruk," kata pemuda itu sambil menepuk puncak kepala Harry. Semenjak saat itu, Phantom tidak pernah terpisah darinya, bahkan ke kamar mandi sekalipun (House elf memberi Phantom tempat duduk khusus saat menemaninya mandi).

Harry sungguh bahagia dengan apa yang diserukannya perayaan ultah pertamanya, membuat ketiga Flint membeku. Mereka bertanya bagaimana ulang tahunnya selama ini, yang dijawabnya dengan malu bahwa Dusley biasanya memberinya kaos kaki bekas atau gantungan baju. Perkataan itu membuat lady Sharon memeluknya sangat erat dan kedua pria Flint tampak ingin mengunyah sesuatu. Tapi tatapan membara lady Sharon lebih menakutkan dibandingkan Voldemort saat ia mendesis, _"Mereka akan menerima pelajaran," _Harry tidak pernah tahu gigi bisa bergemeletak seperti itu.

Phantom membantunya tidur lebih nyenyak. Harry kini tidak lagi gampang merasa dingin karena Phantom disihir supaya tetap hangat. Ia juga membantu saat Marcus harus berpergian jauh. Sekalipun kini ia tinggal satu atap dengan Marcus, bukan berarti mereka lebih sering bersama. Karena dibandingkan di Hogwarts, pemuda itu punya lebih banyak tanggung jawab disini. Marcus yang biasanya jarang bangun pagi, bisa sudah menghilang bersama lord Flint saat Harry terbangun. Meninggalkannya sendiri di ranjang yang sudah dingin. Atau pulang tepat saat makan malam. Jadi, tidak mengejutkan jika Harry menghabiskan banyak waktunya di perpustakaan saat lady Sharon berkunjung ke rumah teman-temannya. Bahkan saat liburan musim panas seperti ini! Mungkin karena Marcus sudah cukup umur untuk diberikan tanggung jawab. Seandainya lord Flint sudah meninggal, Marcus sudah cukup umur untuk bisa mengambil alih gelarnya.

Harry yang masih dua belas tahun, tidak belajar bersama seorang Master seperti yang dilakukan Marcus. Lord dan lady Flint tidak peduli dengan nilai Marcus yang penting ia menguasai kealihan-keahlian tertentu seperti; dark art, berpedang atau racun. Pantas saja nilai ramuannya jelek, kalau kemampuannya hanya sebatas racun. Rupanya keluarga Flint punya standart yang berbeda dari pureblood kebanyakan. Mereka tidak seketat itu pada tata krama, pesta dansa atau hal remeh yang berhubungan dengan pesta minum teh. Tapi lebih pada keahlian tradisional seorang penyihir yang tidak hanya mampu bertahan dalam pertarungan, tapi juga luar biasa. Hal ini menyita sebagian besar waktu Marcus.

Maka, tidak sulit untuk mencarinya saat ia tidak di Kementerian Sihir. Jika bukan di istal kuda, maka Marcus pasti sedang bertarung dengan boneka duel di ruang latihan. Tapi rupanya bukan boneka duel yang kini menjadi lawannya, melainkan Slytherin Beater, Peregrine Derrick, yang harusnya lulus akhir Juni kemarin. Dan mereka berduel menggunakan pedang!

Suara _klang_ besi diadu memenuhi ruangan saat kedua atlet quidditch itu bergerak gemulai seperti sedang menari di arena. Keringat berkilat membasahi punggung telanjang mereka, sementara pedang disabetkan dan kaki melompat menghindar. Keduanya memperlihatkan otot dan bekas luka yang sama banyaknya. Tapi menurut Harry, Marcus tampak garang dengan tato rune _Miles Antiquis Protector_ menghiasi punggungnya. Tato itu berbentuk pentagram; berupa lingkaran utuh dengan jalinan rune berada di dalamnya. Sesuatu yang ditunjukkan Marcus dengan bangga tiap ada kesempatan. Yang tentu saja juga membuatnya sering bertelanjang dada, bukannya Harry protes.

Harry terkesiap saat benda tajam itu menyayat lengan Marcus, kaget karena mengira ada sihir perlindungan pada pertarungan mereka yang brutal. tapi seolah tidak memperdulikan luka itu, Marcus balik menangkis dan membalasnya dengan hantaman yang lebih kuat. Harry tidak yakin apa ia ingin menutup mata, karena pertarungan ini tidak hanya brutal, tapi juga indah.

Wajah Harry sudah pucat pasi, saat akhirnya pertarungan itu berakhir dengan Marcus menendang tumit Derrick, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Lalu mengayunkan pedangnya dengan kendali yang luar biasa, sehingga besi dingin itu menempel lembut pada leher musuhnya, tanpa melukainya. Derrick menelan ludah dengan susah dan membuat gestur menyerah. Lalu mereka, dengan gerakan terlatih, melompat membuat jarak dan menarik kembali pedang mereka, sebelum akhirnya saling memberi hormat, mengakhiri pertarungan.

Barulah Harry berani mendekat, "Kau berdarah!" Marcus terlonjak mendengar suaranya.

"Harry," bibirnya berkedut melihat Harry yang berada disekitarnya dengan panik. "Lukamu. Luka!" seru bocah itu panik. Dengan mudah Marcus mengibaskan tangannya dan membuat semua lukanya sembuh.

Harry mengerjap sambil menga-nga. Ia tahu jika Marcus penyihir yang sangat kuat. Tapi sihir penyembuh adalah materi untuk ujian N.W.E.T untuk tahun ke tujuh dan ia melakukannya tanpa tongkat?! Sungguh, ia bertaruh Marcus tidak lulus ujian hanya karena ketiduran saat tes berlangsung! Seandainya saja ia menghadapi ujian seperti ia menghadapi pertandingan quidditch.

Harry mengambil handuk yang tergeletak di sandaran kursi dan membantu Marcus mengelap keringat dan sisa darahnya. Tangan Harry hanya bisa menjangkau bahunya, itu pun karena ia berjinjit. Marcus sedikit merunduk dan menyusupkan lengannya ke pinggang Harry dan mengangkatnya dalam gendongan, membuatnya berteriak, "KERINGAT, EWW!" yang dibalas oleh gelak tawa kedua siswa senior. "Kenapa kau tidak memakai sihir pelindung?" tanya Harry sambil menggosok kesal darah kering yang bandel di bahunya. Marcus membiarkan bocah itu melakukan sesukanya, padahal ia tahu ada mantra untuk itu. Ia sibuk mengusapkan sebanyak mungkin keringatnya di pipi Harry yang membuatnya mendapat pukulan handuk.

Derrick yang sejak awal mengamati Harry yang nyaman diatas gendongan dengan Phantom dalam pelukan, menjawab, "Karena itu tidak akan membantu kami saat pertarungan sesungguhnya, Potter. Kami harus terbiasa dengan rasa sakit agar latihan ini lebih efektif."

"Oh," Harry beringsut seperti ingin bersembunyi dari tatapan Derrick.

Tapi Marcus malah membetulkan gendongannya, membuatnya menghadap temannya. Harry membuat Phantom menutupi wajahnya, "Harry, perkenalkan, Derrick. Derrick, Harry."

Derrick memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu dia, Marcus. Kita sama-sama Slytherin lagi pula." Lalu ia membuat gerakan singkat sambil berbisik _tempus, _"Well, sepertinya ini sudah saatnya bagiku berpamitan. Aku sudah berjanji pada ayahku untuk membantunya menyembunyikan semua relik sihir hitam sebelum Kementerian menggeledah rumah," lalu pada Harry ia berkata sambil menyeringai, "Kau tidak akan melaporkanku, kan?"

Melemparkan pandangan tersinggung, Harry bertanya, "memang ada apa dengan Kementerian?"

"Inspeksi biasa, setelah beberapa kelompok penyihir putih melaporkan kecurigaan mereka, Kementerian kini menggeledah rumah-rumah penyihir hitam," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Uh, apa Draco sudah tahu?"

"Malfoy, huh?" pemuda itu menelengkan kepala, "Aku tahu karena ayahku bekerja di Kementerian, tapi bukankah Malfoy cukup dekat dengan Fudge?" ia bertanya pada Marcus, yang hanya dibalas dengan kerdikan.

"Apa kau akan menyembunyikannya di Gringotts?"

"Demi Salazar, tidak! Tempat itu sedang diawasi. Jika kau beruntung dan berhasil melewati pintu depan tanpa Kementerian tahu barang yang kau bawa, mungkin bisa saja. Tapi kami tidak sedang menyembunyikan satu dua barang, kau tahu?"

"Lalu kau menyembunyikannya dimana?"

"Kalau itu, mr Potter," ia menyeringai berbahaya, "adalah rahasia."

"Kalau kau, Marcus?"

"Sejak awal Flint tidak membiarkan barang semacam itu tergeletak sembarangan, apalagi di dalam rumah," yang disambut Derrick dengan suara _Uch_ sambil memegangi dadanya, membuat Harry tergelak.

Pada suatu hari yang cerah pada bulan Agustus yang hangat, untuk pertamakalinya Marcus membawa Harry untuk berjalan-jalan keluar Manor. Ia masih memakai pakaian resmi seperti layaknya pureblood, tapi menanggalkan jubah penyihirnya. Awalnya, Harry mengira itu karena musim panas yang hangat. Tapi begitu mengejutkannya saat mereka berakhir tidak pada pemukiman penyihir, melainkan muggle; berupa pedesaan terpencil yang penduduknya kebanyakan masih bertani. Flint Manor tampak tinggi menjulang saat dilihat dari jalanan landai yang membawa mereka ke pemukiman penduduk. Beberapa kereta gandum dan sepeda pengantar susu melintas. Orang-orang menatap mereka, lebih karena Harry yang berada dalam gendongan, dari pada tampak terkejut karena keberadaan mereka, menunjukkan ini bukan petualangan pertama Marcus melintasi daerah ini. Mereka melayangkan pandangan penasaran, tapi tidak mengusik. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka merunduk dengan sopan saat berpapasan sambil bergumam, "Young lord."

Marcus menjelaskan pada Harry yang heran, "Flint Manor sudah berada disini jauh sebelum pemukiman ini ada. Para leluhur Flint memanfaatkan ini sebagai kamuflase yang sangat berguna dimasa kebangkitan dark lord. Tidak ada yang mengira kediaman pureblood berada di tengah-tengah muggle. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Black. Sehingga membuat Flint Manor satu dari sedikit tempat yang bisa dikatakan benar-benar aman. Para muggle itu menganggap kami 'orang kaya lama'."

"Mereka tidak pernah penasaran dengan manor?"

"Ada sihir anti-muggle disepanjang perbatasan, jadi tidak. Mereka akan dialihkan saat ingin melakukan sesuatu."

Rupanya Marcus membawanya untuk menonton festival musim panas. Ada banyak bazar makanan dan musik dimainkan. Beberapa traktor pengangkut gandum dipakai kendaraan untuk memasuki lumbung-lumbung yang dihias bagai rumah hantu. Harry bersemangat melihat kemeriahan itu karena ini pertama kali untuknya merasakan suasana festival.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka Flint bisa hidup ditengah-tengah muggle," komentar Harry. "Jangan salah, aku tahu kau tidak membenci muggle, paling tidak kau mentolerir Hermione. Tapi aku tahu kau juga sebisa mungkin menghindari muggle. Jadi, kenapa?"

Marcus tersenyum diam-diam, kagum dengan prespektif Harry yang tidak umum untuk anak seumurannya, "Kenapa? benar juga." pemuda itu membetulkan gendongannya, sehingga kepala mereka sejajar. Pria itu berkata ditelinga Harry, membuat gestur pada para muggle yang bersenda gurau di tengah perayaan mereka, "Karena Harry, mereka adalah muggle yang masih menganut tradisi lama. Kau pikir apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang? Mereka sedang merayakan Lughnasadh! Salah satu perayaan yang menjadi bagian dari _summer solstice._ Perayaan panen. Tradisi sama yang juga kuanut. Kau pikir aku tidak ingin terlibat? Aku juga ingin merayakan sesuatu yang kuanggap penting, bahkan seandainya Kementerian melarangnya—_ah,_ well, _menggantinya_ dengan acara pesta dansa. Tapi itu tidak sama tanpa api unggun atau yang paling penting _hasil panen._ Lagi pula disini tidak akan ada orang Kementerian yang menganggu."

Mulut Harry membentuk huruf O.

"Jika mereka bukan penganut tradisi ini, kami mungkin sudah membakar habis pemukiman ini," tambahnya dengan nada haus darah yang membuat Harry memukul puncak kepalanya sambil melemparkan pandangan yang berkata, _'tolong berhenti mengharap pertumpahan darah'._ Yang hanya membuat seringai Marcus makin lebar.

Mereka masuk ke salah satu pub dimana banyak keluarga sudah berkumpul. Di panggung penyanyi wanita menyenandungkan lagu yang rupanya tidak seasing ditelinga Harry jika melihat banyak mulut yang mengikutinya. Bartender menyapa mereka dengan hangat, "Selamat hari Panen. Merry meet."

Marcus mengangguk, "Merry meet," Harry memandang takjub pada salam kuno yang ditukar. Ia kira hanya penyihir yang tahu, tapi rupanya muggle juga sebelum Internasional Statute of Wizarding Secrecy memisahkan mereka.

"Ale, my lord? Dan kau young lord, ginger beer?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Harry karena meja bar yang tinggi. "Ya, please," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ginger beer tidak benar-benar beer walau namanya seperti itu. Disebut minuman anak-anak, terbuat dari jahe, burdok dan dandeleon, juga sedikit cider. Salah satu minuman sehat yang banyak di temukan di kafe-kafe tradisional. Mereka menghabiskan waktu disana sampai isi gelas mereka habis. Merasa tenang pada tatapan yang tidak begitu gencar, berbeda ketika berada di dunia sihir. Disini orang-orangnya memang punya rasa penasaran, tapi mereka hanya mengenal Marcus sebagai anak pemilik manor. Bukan orang biasa, tapi juga tidaklah luar biasa.

Harry sedang menonton tarian di antara api unggun saat matanya menatap gagak yang terbang, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ia meraih Phantom dan berdiri. "Harry? _Harry?_" Marcus berseru saat langkahnya tidak berhenti, malah semakin cepat. Ia berlari menjauhi festival, membelah ladang jagung kosong, menuju ke bibir hutan. Marcus mengejarnya dan mengangkatnya dalam gendongan. Pemuda itu mengamati ekspresi Harry yang masih menatap dengan penuh harap ke arah hutan.

"Kau ingin kesana?"

Harry mengangguk.

Tanpa banyak bicara Marcus membawa mereka kesana, mengikuti petunjuk Harry memasuki hutan lebat yang misterius.

Mereka tidak berhenti. Harry mengikuti tarikan itu, yang makin lama, makin kuat. Sampai mereka terhenti tepat di pinggir ceruk dengan tanah yang masih merah bekas longsor. Di bawah, seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang, duduk sambil memegangi kakinya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" seru Marcus, membuat mata biru itu mendongak.

"Sepertinya kakiku patah," gadis itu menelengkan kepala, tidak tampak khawatir sama sekali, "Aku tidak sadar jika sudah berjalan sangat jauh dari rumah saat mengikuti Wrackpurt."

"Wrackpurt?"

"Yeah, makhluk yang tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata biasa," ia menarik kacamata anehnya, menunjukkannya pada Harry. "Ia sering menunjukkan sesuatu padaku. Aku yakin kau melihat dalam bentuk lain dengan kacamatamu, karena bentuknya berbeda lagi pula."

Harry mengedip, "Kau tidak cemas."

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Bilbbering Humdinger berbisik ditelingaku jika aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Well, aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja setelah aku membawamu keluar dari sana, miss Lovegood," kata Marcus sambil menurunkan Harry dan bergerak turun di tanah yang tidak stabil, berusaha menjangkau gadis itu. "Aku tidak mau memakai sihir, barangkali itu mempengaruhi lukamu," Marcus tahu jika Luna Lovegood punya kepekaan pada sihir, dan biasanya anak-anak yang terlahir seperti itu punya reaksi berbeda pada sihir tertentu terutama saat terluka. Gadis itu melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling leher Marcus yang membawa mereka kembali naik.

"Hai," sapa Harry. "Siapa namamu. Aku Harry."

"Luna. Apa kau siswa Hogwarts? Aku akan mulai sekolah tahun ini."

"Yeah. Tahun ini tahun keduaku."

"Hm..." gadis itu bergumam dengan wajah mengawang-awang, identik dengan Harry setiap ia mulai bertingkah aneh. "Ah, itu ayahku," katanya ke arah udara kosong yang membuat Marcus mengerjap bingung. Tapi Harry tidak tampak terkejut atau merasa aneh. Mereka bertiga hanya berdiri seperti sedang menunggu, sampai terdengar suara teriakan.

"Disini, mr Lovegood!" seru Harry.

"Luna?!" pria berambut putih panjang dengan baju eksentrik itu berlari ke arah mereka dan mengambil alih Luna dalam gendongannya. Saat menyadari Marcus, pria itu terbelalak dan mundur selangkah. Luna menepuk bahu ayahnya menenangkan, "Tidak apa-apa, yah. Harry dan Marcus sudah menolongku," itu malah membuat matanya makin lebar. Sebelum pria merundukkan kepala sambil mengucapkan terima kasih yang dengan mudah di bantah Marcus dengan lambaian tangan. "Aku berhutang budi padamu, mr. Flint. Aku tahu kau anak yang baik. Jangan percaya omongan banyak orang," komentar itu malah tampak seperti menyinggung Marcus. Saat keduanya pergi dan menghilang dari balik pepohonan, Marcus menatapnya dengan tajam. "Aku punya citra yang perlu kupertahankan, kau tahu?"

Harry menyeringai, "Anak baik juga citra."

"Itu hinaan!" Marcus memukul atas kepalanya lembut.

Marcus membawa mereka dalam pusaran Apparated, kembali ke Festival. Mereka mengunjungi stan-stan makanan. Dimana penjualnya memberikan rol gulung dan biskuit secara cuma-cuma pada _young lord._ Dasar _sweet tooth_, Harry menerima semua itu tanpa malu-malu, melahapnya dengan senang. Harry tertawa sepanjang perjalanan menyusuri rumah hantu, menjerit histeris pada boneka mayat yang tiba-tiba muncul dan bersembunyi dalam pelukan Marcus yang memasang wajah datar sampai hantunya perlahan melangkah mundur. Malam itu berakhir dalam perayaan kembang api yang disulut di tengah tanah lapang tempat api unggun berpijar. Warna-warna api menggeliat diantara kegelapan dan bayangan, dipermainkan angin. Keduanya duduk di tengah-tengah muggle yang berdansa dan berbagi ciuman diantara api unggun. Harry tergelak saat Marcus menghiburnya dengan pijar-pijar warna-warni dari ujung tongkatnya, membuatnya menari mengelilingi Harry. Tidak ada muggle yang memperhatikan itu, atu mungkin mengiranya kembang api.

Mungkin karena Harry sedang dalam euforia, atau mungkin hanya karena sikap impulsif-nya saja, ia bergerak memeluk Marcus, melingkarkan lengannya ke leher pemuda itu. Mereka saling menatap dalam keheningan sebelum Harry berbisik, "Trims, Marcus," ia menggigit bibir ragu, lalu mengecup pipinya. Jika pipi Harry memerah, mungkin itu karena malu atau pantulan api unggun. Sementara Marcus membeku, lidahnya kelu, seperti otaknya tidak bisa memproses. Suara kembang api terdengar di latar belakang. "Harry..."

"Jika bukan karena mu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengalami ini. Aku mungkin masih bergelung di kamar itu, menunggu sampai..." suaranya menghilang saat ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik makin rapat, sehingga Harry bisa merasakan panas tubuh Marcus.

Mata gelapnya membara, seperti terkena pantulan api unggun, jika seandainya Harry tidak melihat kilat determinasi disana. Ia menarik dagu Harry sehingga wajah mereka sejajar, dan yang lebih mengejutkan Harry adalah saat ia mendaratkan ciuman di ujung bibirnya, sedikit lebih lama dari seharusnya, "Tentu. Tanpa _Miles Antiquis Protector _sekalipun, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Itu hanya bukti bahwa aku memang ditakdirkan untuk melindungimu, tapi tanpa itu pun..."_dengan jiwa, tubuh dan sihir,_bisik Marcus dalam hati. "Aku akan tetap melindungimu."

Harry mengerjapkan mata. Merasakan berat dari ucapan itu. Seandainya saja Marcus tahu sebenar apa yang telah diucapkannya. Lagi pula, di asrama manapun seandainya ia berada, asalkan ia tidak masuk Gryffindor, takdir yang sama seperti sekarang akan tetap bergulir. Harry tersenyum dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Marcus, dimana lengan pemuda itu tanpa ragu melingkari pinggangnya dengan aman. Semua itu dilakukan dengan kemurnian, tanpa hawa nafsu, karena Marcus tahu Harry akan siap pada waktunya. Tapi tidak sekarang. "Lagi pula, kau sudah tumbuh dalam hatiku seperti rumput, sangat sulit dicabut." Harry memukulnya keras. Mereka pulang saat Harry sudah lelap dalam gendongan. Seolah tidak peduli pada dunia selama ia berada dalam rengkuhan aman yang selalu menjaganya dari bahaya.

Pada akhir bulan Agustus, surat Hogwarts datang bersama daftar buku apa saja yang harus dibeli. Marcus tidak tampak bersemangat karena mereka harus mengakhiri liburan. Tapi juga tidak sabar bisa segera bertanding quidditch. Harry hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pada prioritas terbalik yang dimiliki sang anak tahun akhir itu. Hal ini juga mengingatkannya pada prospek tidak bisa lagi bersama Marcus tahun depan, seandainya pemuda itu lulus ujian tahun ini. Membuatnya sedikit—harry tidak mau mengakuinya—menempel pada Marcus lebih dari biasanya (bukannya Marcus protes). Jika kau membayangkan tinggal seatap akan membuatnya bosan dan mengurangi sikap protektifnya, maka kau salah besar. Pemuda itu jauh lebih menuntut dan tak pernah melepaskan Harry dari pandangan. Seandainya Harry anak biasa, mungkin ia sudah menangis ketakutan. Tapi Harry hanya menikmati itu. Tidak ada orang yang pernah memperhatikannya setotal Marcus, lagi pula ia _touch starved_. Jadi semua itu _win-win_.

Hanya Marcus yang menemaninya belanja keperluan sekolah, karena ia sudah cukup umur untuk melakukan itu. Mereka berada di depan perapian saat Marcus berkata, "Kau sudah pernah melakukan ini, tapi aku ingatkan lagi, katakan dengan jelas. _Diagon Alley._ Paham?" Harry mengangguk. Beringsut dengan gugup karena firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi, dan mengingat siapa dirinya... _well..._ uh... Marcus masuk kedalam perapian. "Aku akan melakukannya lebih dulu supaya bisa menangkapmu saat kau terlontar keluar. DIAGON ALLEY!"

Harry menggigit bibir sebelum melangkah masuk. Sharon melambai padanya. "Sampai nanti, nak," kata Gideon sambil mengangguk. Lalu Harry berteriak. "_Diagonally._"

"Oh!"

"Apa aku mendengarnya berkata diagonally?"

Harry meluncur bersama debu dan abu yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya gelap. Ia terbatuk keras. Masih disorientasi, Harry memandang langit-langit kotor dengan bingung. Ini bukan perapian Leaky Couldron. Perlahan ia bangkit dan memandang toko gelap disekitarnya. Rak Buku dengan aura gelap yang berat bersisian dengan rak berisi barang-barang aneh yang membuat firasatnya menolak untuk mendekatinya. Ia menyusuri lorong gelap, bergerak learah cahaya berasal yang menandakan jalan keluar. Rak-rak dengan barang-barang aneh berdiri disekelilingnya dengan bau apek dan jamur. Ia bergerak perlahan sambil mengamati dari celah rak-rak itu, pada seorang pria di meja kasir yang tampak menjijikkan, sedang berdebat dengan pria pirang yang dengan jelas memberitahunya bahwa ia adalah lord Malfoy. Harry tidak menyangka seorang Malfoy mau datang ke tempat seperti ini, sedangkan mereka biasanya ribut bila ada sedikit saja kotoran mengenai jubahnya yang mahal dan mewah.

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar pembicaraan keduanya. Rupanya lord Malfoy sedang bernegosiasi tentang harga sebuah relik gelap, tanpa menemui kesepakatan. Harry tahu ini ada hubungannya dengan inspeksi Kementerian. Pria itu berusaha keras mebghilangkan jejak benda-benda berbahaya. Bahkan mungkin sesuatu yang dimiliki dark lord. Karena sekalipun Malfoy terbukti bukan Pelahap Maut, tapi masih banyak yang meragukan pernyataannya yang terkena kutukan Imperius. Ia pria yang tidak pernah menyembunyikan posisi politiknya yang membenci muggle, lagi pula. Lebih dari itu, Marcus bilang, dia pria yang licik dan berbahaya. Bagaimana tidak? dimana posisi dan namanya diragukan, ia tetap punya kekuatan di Kementerian dengan posisinya sebagai _Board of Governors Hogwarts. _Jika pengelihatannya benar, dan ia tidak meragukan itu karena pengelihatannya tak pernah berbohong, maka Malfoy sr. perlu dihindari. Lagi pula, rambut pirangnya mencolok, walau memakai topeng. _Topeng Pelahap Maut._

Pria pirang itu berteriak marah karena temannya tidak mau membeli barang yang ia tawarkan. Lalu berderap membuka pintu, dan berserobok dengan Marcus Flint. Kedua predator itu saling berhadapan, mata keduanya tajam membara, sebelum akhirnya mereka bergerak bersisian. Marcus masih mengerling pada pria itu hingga sosoknya tak lagi terlihat.

"OH, Tuan muda!" seru sang penjaga kasir dengan antusias, berbeda 180° dari sikapnya sebelumnya. "Apa yang membuat anda datang kesini?"

Marcus mengangguk mengenali pria itu, "mr. Burgen." tapi pandangannya menyusuri penjuru toko. Harry merasakan gelang di pergelangannya menghangat. Saat itulah ia baru berani keluar dari persembunyian. "Harry," Marcus bergerak ke arahnya dengan langkah predator. Gerakan tangannya membersihkan tubuh dan membetulkan kacamatanya. "Kau salah menyebut alamat," itu membuatnya merona. Tapi Marcus tidak berniat mempermalukannya, alih-alih menggendong Harry. Membuat bocah itu menghela napas pasrah dan melingkarkan lengannya ke leher temannya. Yakin Marcus tidak akan melepaskannya setelah kejadian ini, "Kau mengenal pria itu."

"Ini Borgin and Burkes."

Harry mengangkat alis.

"Nama gadis ibuku Sharon Burke. Keluargaku pendiri dan pemegang saham toko ini." Begitu mereka keluar, baru Harry menyadari ia tidak di gang unik Diagon Alley. Tempat ini gelap dan tembok batanya ditutupi jelaga. Poster-poster penjahat di tempel disana. Orang-orang yang berjalan disini tampak merunduk, menyembunyikan wajah mereka dengan tudung dan bergerak dengan sikap waspada. Sekelebatan ia melihat kilasan warna merah dan gigi tajam dari pria yang berpapasan dengannya. "Ini dimana?" bisiknya, mengeratkan pelukan.

"Knockturn Alley." Jawaban itu membuat Harry terkesiap. Marcus mendorong wajah Harry ke lehernya, menyembunyikannya. "Jangan pernah pergi sendirian kesini." Bukan cita-cita Harry, tempat ini penuh orang menakutkan.

Saat mereka sampai di Diagon Alley, barulah Harry menegakkan punggungnya dan melihat sekeliling. Berapakali pun ia ke tempat ini, ia masih tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa takjubnya. Gang ini dipenuhi kehidupan seperti karnaval! Terlebih sekarang tidak hanya penyihir tapi juga para keluarga muggle-born. Tiap orang berhenti dan menatap dua kali saat Harry lewat. Bahkan ada yang tidak segan-segan menunjuk, sama seperti anak-anak seumuran Harry yang menatap tanpa malu. Membuatnya kembali mengerut.

Tapi berbeda dengan saat ia bersama Hagrid. Tidak ada yang berani mendekati Harry sekarang. Bahkan dengan kepopulernya yang semakin bertambah, keberadaan Marcus yang memancarkan bahaya membuat mereka terhenyak selangkah ke belakang. Bahkan mereka yang sudah menanti sambil membawa perkamen untuk tanda tangan pun tidak berani mendekat! Huh, apa itu wartawan yang berbalik arah?

Para keluarga muggle-born yang tampak jelas karena pakaian mereka, menatap keduanya dengan penasaran. Sosok Marcus yang tidak biasa dengan jubah gelapnya yang bersimbol, pedang di pinggang, Harry yang nyaman dalam gendongannya dengan jubah putih yang membuat mata emeraldnya berpendar; semua itu meneriakkan bangsawan! Terlebih saat para pureblood yang gelarnya jauh lebih rendah atau Vasal dari Flint dan Potter, mulai merundukkan kepalanya saat mereka lewat. Memberikan penghormatan yang pantas pada keturunan Melin dan _Merlinus Miles._ Ia mendengar salah satu dari orang tua muggle-born bertanya, "Apa mereka bangsawan?"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu ternyata ada bangsawan di dunia sihir," sahut anaknya. "Huh, bukankah itu Flint dan Potter?" para pureblood yang ada disekitarnya memandang marah padanya karena sudah berani menyebut mereka dengan cara kurang ajar. Membuat anak itu beringsut dengan pipi merah dan melemparkan tatapan bingung pada temannya yang membalas, "Tentu saja, bodoh. Sudah berapa tahun kau di dunia sihir?" tegurnya. "Walau disini tidak ada raja, tapi ada 28 bangsawan—_Sacred 28_ yang dianggap sebagai penggantinya. Lagi pula Flint adalah _Merlinus Miles_ dan Potter adalah keturunan Merlin."

"Keturunan _apa?_"

Temannya menghela napas, "Ingatkan aku memberimu Daily Prophet terbaru."

Saat mereka sampai di Flourish and Blotts, mereka terheran-heran dengan keramaian yang ada disana. Para wanita muda dan lebih banyak lagi yang paruh baya, berbaris untuk meminta tanda tangan. Seorang pria berdiri dengan tampang bingung di depan pintu, berkata, "Tenang, ibu-ibu, jangan dorong-dorong. Nanti bukunya tertab—" Para siswa perempuan menggeliat, menjerit dan meminta foto pada pria dengan rambut pirang melambai dengan senyum menyilaukan. Pakaiannya berwana biru mencolok dan suaranya membuat Harry merinding. Pada banner tertulis:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

Akan menandatangai Autobiografinya

_AKU YANG AJAIB_

hari ini pukul 12.30-16.30

Marcus melirik tumpukan buku dengan foto pria itu disampulnya; _Who am I?_, _Guide of Magical Pets_. Sungguh judul yang tidak membantu kurikulum Hogwarts ke depannya. Harry dan Marcus saling menatap. "Dia guru Pertahanan yang baru?"

Pemuda itu cuma mengerdikkan bahu.

"Harry! Harry!" suara Hermione terdengar saat ia berlari menghampiri mereka. Rambut keriting besarnya melompat-lompat bersama langkahnya. Dua orang pria dan wanita dewasa mengikutinya sambil kehabisan napas. "Oh! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kita bisa bertemu dia!" serunya bersemangat. Mr dan ms Granger bergerak tidak nyaman diantara kerumunan itu. Keduanya menatap heran pada Harry yang ada dalam gendongan. Bingung apa itu juga salah satu cara penyihir yang tidak mereka ketahui. Tak jauh dari sana, dekat antrian, keluarga Weasley tampak menonjol dengan rambut merah mereka. Mengikuti Ms. Weasley yang tampak bersemangat ikut mengantri.

"Kita tidak harus ikut kekacauan itu, kan?" bisik Harry ngeri.

Marcus menghela napas. "Kita akan memesannya lewat burung hantu."

Disaat bersamaan terdengar keributan. Seorang pria pendek dengan wajah menyebalkan bergerak kesana-kemari sambil memfoto dan tak sengaja menginjak kaki Ron. Anak itu protes keras yang disambut argumen dengan wartawan Daily Porphet. Hal itu menarik perhatian Lockhart yang saat itu sedang duduk di meja tanda tangan. Membuat pria itu menyadari keberadaan Harry dan berseru terkejut, "Tidak mungkin! Kau Harry Potter." Pria itu berusaha menarik Harry turun untuk diajak berfoto bersama, tapi Harry menggeleng keras sambil memegangi Marcus. Pria itu tidak tampak menyadari Marcus, hingga sebuah ledakan keras menghempaskan sang pria narsis dan jentikan tongkat sekali lagi, membuat kamera menjadi berasap. Marcus dan Harry tidak menoleh lagi saat meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak menyadari baku hantam antara Mr. Weasley dengan lord Malfoy. Keduanya memutuskan mereka telah belanja pada waktu yang salah!

Tanggal 1 September. Tanggal yang selalu dinantikan para penyihir muda, bahkan oleh mereka yang tahun itu akan menghadapi N.E.W.T. Siapa yang sanggup menolak saat kau bisa melakukan keajaiban sihir selama setahun penuh tanpa ketakutan oleh hukum Penyihir Di Bawah Umur. Bahkan jika harus menghadapi ujian menjijikkan.

Semua barang bawaan Harry tersihir aman di dalam koper yang sudah di kecilkan dan sekarang tergantung di lehernya. Seragamnya tersihir di kantung celananya, sama seperti milik Marcus, bisa diambil sewaktu-waktu. Sekarang Harry memakai kemeja putih dimasukkan ke dalam celana hitam dan sepasang pantofel. Tidak kalah gaya, dengan tampilannya yang smart, Marcus memakai kemeja berwana indigo yang menonjolkan bahu lebar dan lekuk otot lengannya. Lengan yang sama tempat Harry dengan nyamannya bersandar dalam gendongan. Bisa jadi banyak orang yang tidak suka Marcus karena sifatnya, tapi tidak ada yang membantah kalau ia sangat _fit._ Dan itu semua hanya untuk Harry. Membuatnya mendongak sombong, yang membuat Marcus tersenyum miring, tahu benar apa yang ada dibenaknya.

Merasa tidak bisa mempercayakan perapian pada Harry. Mereka semua sepakat untuk berapparated bersama. Lord dan lady Flint. Sementara Marcus bersama Harry. Sensasi di peras dan di tekan keras seperti melalui sedotan tidak pernah membuatnya terbiasa. Tapi paling tidak kini ia tidak muntah. Ia bersandar tanpa berani menggerakan kepalanya.

Harry menatap ke arah tembok tempat tanda peron 9 ¾ tersemat. "Hm..."

"Aneh."

"Apanya?" Marcus memandang sekeliling.

"Peron itu. Belum ada orang yang lewat sejak tadi."

Marcus menaikkan alis. "Mungkin sekarang apparated lebih populer?"

"Tapi sudah tradisi untuk anak tahun pertama lewat sana."

"Kau benar. Aneh sekali."

"Huh, mungkin Dobby."

"House Elf nya Malfoy? Apalagi yang peri itu lakukan."

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak akan mau tahu."

Bersambung


	5. Chapter 5

Cerita ini berdasarkan novel Harry Potter dari J.K Rowling. Kesamaan karakter dan tempat hanya karena cerita ini sekedar Fanfiction.

A/N

Halo, my dear.

Maaf dengan update yang lebih lama dari biasa. Sakit memang tidak bisa dicegah dan terpaksa membuatku menutup laptop seminggu ini. Tapi tidak masalah sekarang, karena aku bisa menyelesaikannya. Untuk yang penasaran tentang penggambaranku soal Marcus, aku mengambil deskripsi Marcus dari J.K Rowling. Dia tidak pernah menyebutkan bagaimana wajahnya secara detail seperti yang digambarkan dalam film. J.K hanya bilang dari sudut pandang Harry bahwa Marcus mengingatkannya pada Troll. Tak dapat dipungkiri ia memang punya kekuatan seperti Troll saat bermain quidditch dan tidak takut bermain kotor. Ia digambarkan sebagai anak laki-laki besar yang berotot. Juga lebih bodoh dibandingkan anak kebanyakan (seperti Troll) hanya karena ia cuma peduli pada quidditch. Bukan bodoh seperti Crabbe dan Goyle. Tidak mungkin seorang Kapten Quidditch yang seharusnya pintar dalam strategi bodoh, bukan? Jadi aku bergerak dalam menggambarkan karakter ini berdasarkan deskripsi J.K bukan dari sutradara film Harry Potter yang menggambarkannya seburuk wajah Troll. Karena seandainya ia benar-benar seburuk itu, seharusnya J.K juga menggambarkannya seperti ia menggambarkan rambut dan gigi Hermione atau paras bagai kodok Umbridge, kan? Karena tidak ada penjelasan apapun pada Marcus, aku tidak setuju dengan gambaran versi film. Dia pureblood dan Flint tidak dikenal dengan pernikahan sedarahnya; tidak separah Black atau Malfoy, paling tidak. Mereka netral dalam politik dan tidak ikut terlibat dalam urusan dark lord. Hubungan dengan Malfoy lebih pada bisnis. Dan apa kalian tahu jika ia berteman baik, atau paling tidak mentolerir, Percy Weasley dan Oliver Wood? Mereka tetanggaan, lagian.

Terima kasih yang sudah Review, Fav dan Follow. Tanpa menunggu lagi, silakan menikmati!

Mood: Wardruna feat. Aurora - Helvegen (kalian bisa mendengarkan lagu ini untuk mood chapter ini).

Chapter 5

Awan gelap menggulung cepat oleh angin dingin yang mendesis menggoyangkan dedaunan dan ranting-ranting. Memberikan ketegangan sebelum badai musim gugur. Para siswa menyebar bagai titik-titik hitam, tampak dari balik ranting dan pepohonan rapat yang membentang, dibelah oleh setapak berkelok. Tepian hutan itu adalah perbatasan dengan hutan terlarang, sehingga tidak ada siapapun yang berani mendekatinya. Jalanan becek akibat hujan semalam tidak menyulitkan langkah Marcus dengan sepatu boot yang sudah dimantrai, sementara Harry menggelantung aman dalam gendongan. Tidak cuma sekali pandangan iri dilemparkan padanya, terutama setelah seorang anak jatuh tersungkur. Seakan membuktikan itu, terdengar suara keras benda jatuh di tanah lembek tak jauh di belakang mereka, disusul seruan jijik. Harry memandang anak tahun kedua dari balik bahu Marcus. Tak heran jika banyak dari mereka yang berharap bisa naik perahu lagi seperti tahun kemarin.

Hermione berjalan dua langkah di depan mereka dengan penuh konsentrasi sambil sedikit mengangkat jubahnya. Ia tahu Marcus melambatkan langkahnya agar tetap bisa mengawasi Hermione seandainya gadis itu jatuh seperti yang lain. Gadis itu menghela napas lega dengan keras begitu mereka sampai di salah satu kereta tanpa kuda yang berjejer. Para siswa berebut masuk agar bisa segera menghindari udara dingin, tapi tidak ada yang berani mendekati kereta mereka. Gadis itu memandang penasaran para kereta yang berjalan sendiri. "Trestral," sahut Harry, membuat gadis itu mendongak, "yang menariknya adalah Trestral. Hewan sihir mirip kuda hitam dengan sayap seperti kelelawar," Harry mengerdikkan bahu. "Aku sudah mengeceknya di buku. Kau tidak bisa melihatnya karena hanya mereka yang pernah melihat kematian yang bisa."

"Oh, aku pikir itu digerakkan sihir," bisik Neville Longbottom yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang mereka. Seketika merona saat perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya. Sepertinya ia tertinggal rombongan anak Gryffindor karena melangkah terlalu hati-hati. Ia tampak gugup saat memandangi satu kereta yang tersisa.

"Kau bisa melihatnya?" tapi ia tahu Marcus tidak benar-benar bertanya soal itu. Pemuda itu mengerti, untuk apa mengeceknya di buku saat Harry tidak bisa melihatnya?

Harry mengangguk. "Ibuku," katanya sambil mengerdikkan bahu. Samar-samar ia mengingatnya. Ia rasa itu masuk dalam kategori melihat kematian, huh? Jawabannya membuat keheningan seketika dan Hermione beringsut mendekatinya, memberikan dukungan.

Ketika Neville melompat masuk, satu sepatunya tertinggal di lumpur. "Oh, tidak!" serunya panik dari balik jendela kereta yang sudah terlanjur berjalan. Marcus meng-accio benda itu dengan mudah dan melemparkan sepatu berlumpur itu padanya. Membuatnya tergagap karena tidak percaya sudah dibantu oleh seorang Slytherin, lebih-lebih Marcus Flint.

Perjalanan mereka tidak semenyenangkan saat naik perahu. Tidak ada pemandangan spektakuler kastil, danau dan gunung di kejauhan. Hanya semak belukar dan pepohonan lebat diantara langit mendung yang muram. Harry berharap hujan tidak mengguyur sebelum mereka sampai ke tujuan. Terlebih dengan mereka duduk berdesakan. Untung Marcus tidak keberatan ia duduk di pangkuannya. Lagi pula ini bukan pertamakalinya ia melakukan hal itu.

Upacara penerimaan siswa baru terjadi sama seperti tahun sebelumnya, kecuali dengan perbedaan sudut pandang. Kini ia melihat barisan anak kelas satu yang berdiri gugup, menunggu antrian untuk diseleksi. Harry membalas lambaian tangan Luna sebelum gadis itu berlari ke meja Ravenclaw. Ia berusaha keras mengabaikkan profesor pertahanan ilmu hitam yang baru, saat pria itu berusaha melambaikan tangan padanya sambil memasang senyum dengan gigi cemerlang. Ia mendengar salah satu anak Gryffindor berkomentar, "Si Lockhart itu hebat, ya? Bukan main pemberaninya. Kalian sudah membaca bukunya? Aku pasti mati ketakutam kalau disudutkan di boks telepon oleh Werewolf. Tapi dia tenang dan sungguh _luar biasa._"

Salah satu anak tahun pertama Gryffindor yang sepertinya adalah muggle-born menyahut, "Namaku sudah terdaftar di Eton sebetulnya. Tentu saja ibuku agak kecewa saat aku harus masuk kesini. Tapi setelah aku menyuruhnya membaca buku-buku Lockhart, kurasa dia mulai bisa melihat betapa bergunanya memiliki penyihir terlatih dalam keluarga."

Beberapa dari mereka tentu saja terkejut mengetahui Harry Potter ada di Slytherin. Colin Creevey misalnya. Ia tampaknya mengidolakan Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup dan berharap masuk ke asrama Gryffindor untuk bisa bersamanya. Tapi tentu saja harapan itu terpatahkan. Selain para anak patah hati, ada juga yang menanggapi berita itu dengan agresif, terutama para anak baru Slytherin. Setelah mendengar nama buruk Harry Potter dalam keluarga dan juga desas desus penuh fakta yang salah, dengan berani mereka terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa tidak suka. Bukan berarti Harry peduli. Ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan konflik remeh temeh dalam asrama, sementara ia bersiap untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar, sesuatu yang bisa merenggut nyawamu.

Tapi itu tidak menahan kasak kusuk dan kegelisahan para anggota Slytherin yang tidak ingin membangkitkan kemarahan Marcus Flint. Draco disebelahnya melemparkan pandangan peringatan pada ketiga anak baru yang duduk di depan mereka. Ketiganya memandang bingung pada tatapan panik dan wajah gelisah para anak senior. Mereka mengira jika Harry Potter masuk ke asrama Slytherin, tentunya ia berada pada rantai makanan paling bawah, bukan? Lagi pula asrama ini adalah asrama milik penyihir hitam.

"Harry," suara bariton tanpa emosi menyentak keheningan disekitarnya dan membuat teman-temannya dan para siswa senior mengalihkan pandangan, bertingkah seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Ketiga anak baru Slytherin menatap terbelalak pada, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, adalah Marcus Flint. Pemuda itu berdiri menjulang dibelakang Harry dengan tatapan bosan. Dan seolah itu telah dilakukan berkali-kali hingga menjadi kebiasaan, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Harry keluar dari tempat duduk dan mengangkatnya dengan mudah dalam gendongan menuju tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak senior.

Draco berbalik, melayangkan pandangan tajam pada semua anak tahun pertama. "Jangan ganggu Potter jika kau tidak ingin jadi pariah disini. Itu Marcus Flint, dan seharusnya kau sudah tahu konsekuensi yang dibawa namanya. Seharusnya orang tuamu atau saudaramu sudah memberi tahu, jika tidak, bukan urusanku."

Salah satu dari mereka mendecak kesal, "Kenapa aku harus takut dengan Potter, atau _Flint?_ Bukankah kau Malfoy? Tidakkah seharusnya kau memerintah di asrama ini? _Seperti menjadi Knight of Walpurgis._"

Malfoy memandangnya dengan tatapan tanpa harapan. Salah satu anak tahun kelima yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka menyahut, "Apa yang terjadi di dalam asrama Slytherin, tetap di dalam asrama Slytherin. Jangan bertingkah seperti kau tahu apapun karena apa yang kau dengar di luar. Tidak ada yang tahu diluar asrama Slytherin tentang 'Knight of Walpurgis' bahkan tidak diantara anggotanya. Jadi, sebaikkan kau diam sebelum menyinggung orang yang salah!"

Yang lain menyahut, "Aku tidak akan membawa percakapan ini jauh lebih lanjut di tengah aula. Tunggu sampai Prefect menjelaskan bagaimana tata cara Slytherin bekerja. Tapi asal kau tahu, Slytherin memang menganggap penting darah dan keturunan, tapi ada yang jauh lebih bernilai dari semua itu, _Power._ Camkan itu baik-baik dan amati bagaimana politik dalam asrama ini. Dan berharaplah kalian bertahan hingga lulus."

Sedangkan Harry, duduk jauh dari semua percakapan itu, tidak menyadari ketegangan yang ditimbulkannya. Tidak menyadari bahwa duduk di bagian depan meja saat makan malam, menunjukkan statusnya yang dianggap tinggi dalam asrama itu. Dinamika yang hanya diketahui secara turun temurun oleh semua anggota asrama Slytherin dan Kepala asramanya. Ia duduk disini bukan hanya karena ia orang terkenal, tapi lebih karena ikatan politiknya dengan keluarga Flint dan gelarnya sebagai Heir dari keluarga bangsawan setua Potter. Sesuatu yang tampaknya sering dilupakan orang kebanyakan dibalik gelar termasyurnya sebagai Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup atau Pahlawan Dunia Sihir.

Suara Braak dan retakan kayu keras menggetarkan dinding batu aula besar tak lama setelah mobil merah melintas tanpa kendali di luar jendela tinggi yang ada di balik punggung para profesor. Membuat semua anak menoleh terbelalak dan berdiri sambil menunjuk, diantara semua profesor yang bingung. Setelah piringnya berhenti bergetar, Harry mengambil potongan daging dan memasukkannya dalam mulut, acuh dengan kebingungan di sekiarnya. Sekejap Dumbledore melompat menuju ke Jendela untuk mengintip ke arah Whomping Willow, melihat mobil merah yang berayun mengerikan diantara patahan cabang pohon yang bergerak kesal dan mengerikan.

Marcus berdiri bersama anak-anak Slytherin lain, tubuhnya yang besar dengan mudah menerobos kerumunan menuju paling depan sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas. _Mobil merah menyangkut di Whomping Willow_, sesuatu yang tidak asing lagi bagi Marcus yang memandang penuh selidik pada Harry yang melambaikan garpunya dari meja makan dengan cengiran polos yang membuat matanya berkedut.

Seorang Ravenclaw berkomentar, "Siapa yang sebodoh itu mengemudikan mobil terbang hingga menabrak Whomping Willow?" Tahu betul separah apa hukuman karena merusak salah satu relik kuno Hogwarts; pohon yang ditanam sendiri oleh Helga Hufflepuff! Sementara tipikal para Gryffindor bergumam penuh kekaguman pada tingkah bodoh yang berani. Sehingga tidak mengagetkan pula bila Gryffindor juga yang menerbangkannya. Profesor Snape pergi setengah berlari dengan jubah berkibar dibelakangnya bak kelelawar, tak lain untuk memberikan banyak hukuman pada para penebar kemeriahan malam ini. Mungkin sambil setengah berharap akan menghukum Gryffindor, bukan berarti ia salah! Harry membatin dalam kegemasannya.

"Mobil menyangkut di Whomping Willow, huh?" komentar Marcus sambil menyesap jus labunya. Harry mengabaikannya, juga sebagian besar pembicaraan yang ada di sekitarnya. Perhatiannya lebih pada lipatan kertas yang ada ditangannya yang membuat perutnya campur aduk. _Hm... aku tidak melihat hal ini._

_Mr. Potter. Temui aku sehabis makan malam di kantor kepala sekolah._

_Kata Kuncinya __Acid Pops._

_Kepala sekolah Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

"Apa yang diinginkan pria tua itu?" gumam Marcus, membaca dari balik lengan Harry. "Kau yakin mau kesana sendirian?"

Harry mengangguk sambil menyelipkan kertas itu kembali ke saku. Ia tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan pria itu, untungnya sebagai Seer ia punya Occlumecy alami yang bisa melindungi benaknya dari penasaran atau manipulasi Dumbledore. Harry memandang pria tua itu dan melihatnya mengoyangkan gelas ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. Ia menurunkan pandangannya dengan dahi berkerut. Ia punya firasat buruk.

Kantor Albus Dumbledore sama seperti apa yang dilihat sebelum-sebelumnya. Dinding melingkar yang dipenuhi rak-rak buku hingga menyentuh langit-langit dan tangga berputar untuk menggapainya. Tak jauh dari meja kopi bundar yang dipenuhi gulungan perkamen dan buku terbuka, pada lantai lebih tinggi dengan tiga undakannya, berdiri meja agung dipernis mengkilap penuh dengan alat-alat aneh yang tidak dipahami Harry; macam pena yang selalu bergoyang bulunya. Ia yakin tidak ada yang paham dengan semua kegunaan alat itu selain Dumbledore sendiri.

"Ah, Harry, anakku," serunya, bersamaan Harry menembus Ward yang dipasang diambang pintu. Sapaan akrab itu membuat jarinya gatal ingin memegang tongkatnya. "Profesor," sapanya dengan nada netral. "Anda memanggilku?"

"Ya, ya. Silakan duduk, nak. _Lemon drop?_" Harry menggeleng yang dibalas dengan desahan menyesal. Ingin rasanya Harry memutar bola matanya. Suara melengking tinggi menyentak Harry dan menyadarkannya ada Phoenix merah yang bertengger tak jauh diatas kepalanya. "_Ah, _perkenalkan ini Fawkes, Familiar-ku, Fawkes, perkenalkan ini Harry Potter." Harry mengerjap pada burung yang kini bertengger di bahunya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ada Phoenix yang mau menjadi Familiar orang seperti Dumbledore. Tapi ia mengingatkan dirinya bahwa seperti halnya Unicorn, Phoenix bukanlah simbol kebenaran, ia semata-mata adalah hewan sihir putih yang punya kecenderungan untuk dekat dengan para pengguna sihir putih. Mereka sama seperti Trestal dan Basilisk untuk penyihir hitam. Bahkan ada jenis Phoenix yang lebih cenderung ke penyihir hitam, seperti Black Phoenix.

"Mengapa anda memanggilku kemari, Kepala sekolah?"

"Ah. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan bagaimana kabarmu, Harry? Setelah apa yang terjadi musim panas ini. Kau harus berpisah dengan keluargamu, tentu kau ingin bertemu dengan mereka kembali, bukan?"

Ia merasakan serangan Legilimency, tapi tidak bisa menembus pertahanan total benaknya, "Apa anda selalu ingin tahu masalah pribadi tiap siswa?" tanyanya sambil menelengkan kepala. "Atau karena aku Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup?" Pria itu terkesiap. "Menjawab pertanyaan anda, profesor. Aku baik-baik saja dan sangat menikmati berada dibawah asuhan lord dan lady Flint." ia berjuang menahan sakit kepala. "Tapi aku penasaran mengapa anda bertanya itu padaku? Aku tidak tahu Kepala Sekolah punya waktu untuk menanyai tiap siswa di sekolah ini," ujarnya pasif agresif. Ia tahu benar agenda kepala sekolah, tapi itu tidak membuatnya berkomentar tanpa otak. Ia Slytherin, lagi pula.

"Tentunya kau ingin kembali ke keluarga Dursley, bukan? Demi perlindunganmu?"

Harry mengerjap, "Apa maksud anda?"

Dumbledore mencondongkan tubuh mendekat sambil menangkup kedua tangannya, tampak serius dengan gestur terbuka yang membuatnya terlihat tidak berbahaya. "Harus kau tahu, Harry. Mengapa kau harus kembali ke rumah keluarga Dursley. Ibumu telah mengaktifkan perlindungan kuno yang membuat Pelahap Maut tidak bisa menyentuhmu sampai sekarang. Perlindungan itu hanya bisa diaktifkan oleh mereka yang sedarah dengan ibumu, sehingga penting untukmu kembali ke rumah keluarga Dursley. Aku bisa membantumu untuk kembali kesana dan kau tidak perlu takut dengan lord dan lady Flint. Aku pasti bisa meyakinkan mereka asalkan kau setuju. Kementrian pasti juga akan membantu."

Harry menahan napas, menatap pria tua yang sedang tersenyum itu seolah tidak percaya. Pria ini penuh dengan omong kosong! "Aku tidak tahu bahwa seorang kepala sekolah bisa tahu sampai sejauh itu tentang masalah pribadi siswanya. Atau punya kuasa diatas hukum," bisik Harry sambil mengusap puncak kepala Fawkes. Senyum sedikit memudar dari wajah pria tua itu. "Kau bilang tadi, perlindungan itu hanya bisa diaktifkan oleh mereka yang sedarah? Tapi apa kau tahu jika _Miles Antiquis Protector_ juga diaktifkan dengan darah? Mereka semua adalah blood magic, dan blood magic selalu dikategorikan gelap. Tapi aku tidak terkejut anda tahu itu, profesor. Lagi pula anda meneliti tentang kegunaan darah naga." Harry berdiri. "Anda tidak usah cemas, profesor. _Miles Antiquis Protector_ juga sama-sama perlindungan darah, dan juga sihir yang sangat kuno. Lagi pula, Merlin, _leluhurku,_ juga yang membuat perlindungan ini." Harry menepuk jubahnya yang kusut, tanpa memandang pria tua itu, ia bergumam, "Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi malam ini," dan berbalik pergi. Tapi sebelum ia melangkahi ambang pintu, ia berkata, "dan profesor? Aku bukan anakmu. Jadi tolong usahakan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Selamat malam."

Marcus menemukannya pada salah satu kelas terbengkalai di beberapa koridor tak jauh dari asrama Slytherin. Sibuk menghancurkan meja dan kursi dengan kalap. Rambut panjangnya terangkat disekitar wajahnya dengan energi statis, sementara mata emeraldnya berkilat oleh kemarahan setiap tongkatnya bersinar. Seandainya Marcus melepas mantra kedap suaranya, tak ayal seluruh kastil akan terbangun karena keributan itu. Tapi pemuda itu memilih duduk menunggunya menyalurkan kemarahannya. Saat Harry sudah kehabisan napas dan hanya berdiri tanpa bisa mengangkat tongkatnya lagi, barulah Marcus mendekatinya. Pemuda itu menggiringnya untuk duduk ke pangkuannya dan membiarkannya menenangkan diri disana. "Aku benci Dumbledore."

"Aku tahu."

"Dia penuh omong kosong."

"Hm..."

"Dia menyuruhku kembali ke Dursley."

Marcus mengeratkan genggaman, "Kau tahu aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

"Dia menyuruhku kembali sekalipun dia tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padaku."

"Dia tahu?"

Harry mengangguk. "Dia punya mata-mata, tetanggaku adalah seorang squib. Aku melihatnya melapor ke Dumbledore."

"Dengan mata kepalamu sendiri?"

"Aku melihatnya dalam mimpi."

"Ah..."

Harry menegakkan punggungnya dan mengamati Marcus. Pemuda itu balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi netral. Membiarkan Harry menemukan apapun yang sedang ia cari. Lalu bocah itu mengangguk singkat sebelum meletakkan lagi kepalanya ke bahu Marcus. "Aku berusaha keras menahan amarahku disana. Seandainya saja aku tidak tahu pria itu tidak akan bisa mengangguku lagi, mungkin sudah kubakar habis kantornya."

"Hm... sesuatu yang patut dinantikan. Aku dengar dia punya Phoenix, kau bisa ikut membakarnya bersama burung itu, sekalian membuat apinya menjadi lebih besar."

Harry memutar bola matanya, "Dasar sadis."

"Aku akan menunjukkan padamu apa arti sadis," gumam suara bariton yang merdu menyentak kedua Slytherin. Profesor Snape berdiri diambang pintu dengan mata tajam dan kerut didahi, "Jika kalian tidak segera kembali ke asrama dalam waktu lima menit." Hal itu membuat mereka bergegas, setengah berlari pergi.

Tidak ada yang tahu saat pria itu mengamati dengan seksama pada semua meja dan kursi yang rusak, atau saat pria itu menjentikkan tongkat untuk membuat ruangan kembali seperti semula. Atau saat ia menyimpan satu lagi rahasia tentang percakapan kedua siswa Slytherin-nya tentang Dumbledore. Bukan pertamakalinya, ia menemukan seorang Slytherin mengamuk akibat perlakuan tidak adil Dumbledore. Tapi pada _Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup?_ Sang alat propaganda penyihir putih?

Apapun yang telah dilakukan pria tua itu kepada Potter, Snape kini tahu bahwa sekeras apapun Dumbledore berusaha, ia tidak akan pernah bisa mempengaruhi Harry Potter. Karena bocah itu telah melihat langsung kebalik topengnya. Bukankah itu sangat _menarik_?

Tapi tidak ada yang lebih menarik lagi dari mengamati Harry Potter berusaha kabur dari Gilderoy Lockhart. Sang badut Pertahanan Ilmu Hitam itu tidak gentar, bahkan dibawah tatapan Marcus Flint. Sungguh lucu melihatnya tidak bisa kabur karena ia harus mengambil kelas pria itu. Bukannya kelas itu penting, jika apa yang diajarkan disana hanya seputar warna favorit Gilderoy Lockhart atau prestasi terbesarnya atau ambisi rahasianya. Siapa yag butuh semua itu? Harry bahkan berani berlindung dibalik profesor Snape, karena hanya pria itu yang, paling tidak, bisa membuatnya diam. Bahkan Harry rela mengganti kelas pria itu dengan detensi bersama profesor snape kapan pun.

Sepak terjang Lockhart dan kelasnya yang kacau membuat Harry harus memijat kepalanya berkali-kali. Belum lagi pengelihatannya yang bertingkah seolah memperingatkannya, hanya saja, pengelihatan itu begitu campur baur, membuatnya tidak bisa dimengerti. Seperti tulisan merah pada dinding kosong dan kucing yang tergeletak digenangan air di depannya. "Mr. Potter?" lalu bayangan itu pudar meninggalkan dinding bersih dan lantai yang kering. Harry menoleh pada profesor Snape. "Mengapa kau tidak masuk kelas?"

Harry mengamati pria tinggi yang selalu diselimuti jubah hitam itu. Melihatnya berteriak kesakitan sambil menggenggam lengannya, atau saat cahaya merah membuatnya jatuh tak berdaya pada kesakitan mantra terlarang. "Profesor," ia mengerjap.

Ia menyipitkan mata. Lalu bergerak cepat untuk menarik lengannya. "Apa kau mendapat _episode_ lagi?"

"Huh," Harry sadar pria itu membawanya menuju ke kantornya. Ia mendorong Harry masuk dan menariknya duduk sebelum memberinya ramuan pepper-up yang diteguknya besar-besar disamping rasanya yang tidak enak. Uap tak lama keluar dari telinganya dan pipinya merona kembali. Ia tidak sadar sampai saat ini jika tubuhnya menggigil. Pantas saja Snape menyangkanya sakit.

"Mr. Potter," pria itu menghadap perapian, memunggunginya. "Aku dengar ada sedikit gejolak pada urusan hak asuhmu."

"Ah. Ya. Kini akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari keluarga Dursley."

Pria itu menoleh sambil menyipitkan mata, bibirnya membentuk garis tajam, "Dursley? Sebelumnya kau diasuh keluarga Dursley? Seperti _Petunia Dursley?_" Harry mengangguk. Ia menangkupkan tangannya dipangkuan. Tidak melihat kelebatan badai emosi yang tampak pada kelopak sang master ramuan."Bagaimana keluarga Flint bisa terlibat?" Harry mengerti rasa penasaran sang kepala asramanya. Bagaimanapun kejadian itu begitu tiba-tiba dengan pemberitaan besar soal _Miles Antiquis Protector_ tanpa ada alasan mengapa dan kenapa_._

"Marcus menyelamatkanku, sir," Harry mengerdikkan bahu, "Aku tidak bisa bilang hidupku di tengah-tengah Dursley penuh dengan pelangi dan taman bunga."

"Tunjungkkan padaku."

"Sir?"

"Kau bilang mr. Flint menyelamatkanmu. Tunjukkan padaku, apa yang telah dilakukkan Dursley," pria itu sangat tegang, bahkan lebih tegang dari senar yang mau putus.

Harry menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa, sir."

"mr. Potter—"

"Aku tidak bisa karena bekas dari luka-lukanya sudah hilang."

"_Luka-lukanya?_" pria itu bergerak meraih lengannya, menatapnya dengan pandangan intens, dan seketika kepalanya seperti ditabrak oleh Bludger.

"Sir!" Harry memegangi kepalanya, bersamaan dengan Snape yang mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau punya Occlumency! Bagaimana mungkin anak seumurmu—" pria itu terbelalak, "Apa kau punya pertahanan alami, mr Potter?"

"Sir?"

Pria itu menangkup dagunya, menariknya keatas untuk mengamati ekspresinya, "Apa kau pernah merasakan sakit kepala saat bertatapan dengan kepala sekolah?"

"Sakit kepala, sir?" Harry menelengkan kepala. "Tidak hanya dengan profesor Dumbledore. Tapi juga saat bertatapan dengan profesor Quirrell." Pria itu terkesiap dan menutupi matanya dengan tangan. Ia membatu seperti itu cukup lama hingga membuatnya gelisah. Tak lama pria itu berkata, "Aku yakin kau akan aman dengan keluarga Flint karena _Miles Antiquis Protector,_ sekalipun ia penyihir hitam."

"Apa kau cemas mereka berhubungan dengan dark lord, profesor?"

Mata gelap pria itu mengamati Harry dengan teliti, "Mereka adalah keluarga penyihir hitam, Potter. Penyihir waras manapun akan berhati-hati degan mereka karena tidak diragukan lagi dimana _dark_ lord berdiri."

"Tapi kau juga penyihir hitam, profesor," Harry meraih lengannya dalam genggaman keras yang membuat pria itu tidak bisa menariknya kembali. "Aku tahu jahat tidak ada hubungannya dengan hitam atau putih." Dengan sekali sentakan pria itu menarik lengannya dan berdiri dengan cepat seakan Harry telah membakar jenggotnya. "Pergilah, mr. Potter. Urusan kita sudah selesai."

"Sir," kata Harry sopan. Meninggalkan sang master ramuan untuk menenangkan badai dalam benaknya. Memilah dan menganalisis semua informasi yang didapatnya dari pertemuan mereka. Dia tidak akan jadi mata-mata handal jika tidak seperti itu, lagi pula. Tapi sebelum beranjak pergi, Harry berkata dari ambang pintu, "Sir, hati-hati dengan genangan air. Terutama saat dan setelah malam Helloween." Pria itu berbalik keras, memandangnya dengan mata berkilat dibalik bayangan yang ditimbulkan perapian. "Lagi pula pada malam-malam itu kematian sangat dekat dengan kita," sebelum pria itu bisa berkata-kata, Harry menutup pintu.

Harry berjalan setengah berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong sepi Hogwarts. Ujung jemarinya menyentuh dinding batu dinginnya selama ia bergerak. Ada yang bilang Hogwarts bukanlah benda mati, ia hidup dalam sisa-sisa sihir yang menjaganya selama berabad-abad menjadi naungan para penyihir muda untuk mengembangkan sihir mereka. Itu dibuktikan dengan banyaknya ruangan yang datang dan pergi sesuai dengan kebutuhan. Kastil ini besar, tapi tidak ada yang tahu sampai sejauh dan sebesar apa di dalamnya, karena ia selalu berubah dan berkembang dari waktu ke waktu. Tapi tidak ada yang lebih spektakuler dari pada merasakan Hogwarts bergerak di ujung jari-jarinya atau ditelapak telanjangnya.

Harry melambatkan langkah saat ia tahu Marcus ada di ujung sana, pada koridor buntu, di dalam sebuah ruangan berpintu kayu besar. Tidak banyak yang tahu tempat ini, kecuali anak senior Slytherin, terutama mereka yang menekuni bidang rune. Harry mendorong pintunya perlahan dan melihat pemuda itu berdiri dalam pentagram dengan dada telanjang. Rune di punggungnya berpendar keemasan sebelum lenyap menjadi tato biasa. Lambaian tangannya menghapus simbol-simbol dari kapur dilantai batu. "Marcus?"

Pemuda itu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. "Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri. Tidak ada profesor atau buku yang memadai di Hogwarts untuk membantuku memahami rune pada _Miles Antiquis Protector._ Jika aku tidak bisa segera memahaminya, aku khawatir tidak bisa membangkitkan potensi penuh Pelindungan ini sampai terlambat. Aku butuh kontribusi pihak luar."

"Sepertinya sudah ada yang muncul dalam pikiranmu."

"Hmp. Apa kau mau menemaniku ke Hogsmeade?"

Harry mengerjap, mengamati senyum miring Marcus yang menyimpan banyak rahasia.

Harry berakhir bagai bundelan rahasia dibalik jubah menghilangnya dalam gendongan Marcus. Belum lagi jubah dan syal untuk menjaganya dari udara dingin bulan Oktober yang mencapai 11° C. Cukup hangat untuk ukuran musim gugur di Scotland yang berangin dan basah. Mantra anti air menjaga mereka dari basah kuyup saat gerimis jatuh diatas kepala mereka.

Marcus melemparkan mantra Notice-me-not pada mereka, membuat tiap kepala menoleh ke arah yang lain. Bahkan saat Marcus menanggalkan jubah menghilangnya dan menunjukkan rambut keriting Potternya pada dunia. Harry mengamati dengan tertarik dari jendela kafe Madam Puddifoot dimana meja-meja bundar dipasang untuk tiap pasangan yang ingin bercengkerama menikmati musim gugur yang dingin dengan teh hangat dan cemilan, dan satu dua ciuman. Harry menggeliat dengan wajah merah, yang semakin merah saat melihat senyum miring Marcus. "Kau mau masuk?" bisik pemuda itu di telinganya. Entah kenapa seperti ada kupu-kupu terbang diperutnya saat mendengar suara rendah dan hembusan napas itu. Harry menggeleng keras, membuat Marcus mengubah gendongannya dan membuatnya berhadapan dengan wajah bak pahatan dewa dengan rahang kotak yang tajam, tulang pipi tinggi dan mata gelap klasik. "Kau yakin? Teh madam Puddifoot terkenal bisa menghangatkan tubuh."

"Tapi—" Harry merona, "Sepertinya itu toko untuk pasangan," ia mengalihkan lirikan matanya cepat dari pasangan dekat jendela yang sedang berbagi kecupan, wajahnya merah gelap.

"Ah," kata Marcus, "Tapi bukankah kita pasangan? Pasangan dalam konspirasi," tambah Marcus, mengingat ironi bagaimana mereka bisa menyusupkan Harry keluar Hogwarts tanpa ketahuan. Merasa kasihan dengan kepanikan Harry, pemuda itu cuma melewati kafe dan kerumunan yang mengantri untuk membawanya ke tempat yang lebih aman seperti toko permen Honeydukes. Tempat Marcus biasa membelikannya permen. Harry mendongak takjub pada botol-botol kaca dan kardus-kardus permen yang ditumpuk tinggi hingga menyentuh langit-langit, menjadi suplai permen mr. dan mrs. Flume agar tidak kehabisan, terutama saat para pelajar Hogwarts menyerbu tiap akhir pekan.

Marcus membiarkan Harry mengisi penuh kantung permen dan saku-sakunya, memisahkan sebagian untuk Harmione, Draco dan Theo. Mantra kuat Marcus menjaga pandangan orang untuk melihat anak tahun kedua berkeliaran membeli permen. "Kau tidak hanya mengajakku untuk membeli permen, kan?" kata Harry saat mereka memandang jalanan dari ambang pintu toko.

"Hm..." Marcus melirik sekilas jam tangannya sebelum membawa mereka menuju jalanan yang lebih sepi dengan beberapa domba yang dibiarkan berkeliaran disekitarnya. Tak lama Marcus masuk ke sebuah kedai bernama Hog's Head. Ia kedai kecil dan luar biasa kotor dengan debu yang menumpuk lama tidak dibersihkan yang membuat kaca jendelanya bahkan tidak lagi tembus pandang. Lantainya tidak tampak, tertutup pasir dan debu. Seluruh ruangannya berbau sesuatu seperti domba. Bahkan rak dibelakang bar tampak bekas. Pria yang ada disana terus menerus mengelap gelasnya, Harry melihat gelas itu malah tambah kotor. Harry tidak yakin bisa meminum atau memakan apapun dari tempat ini.

Hog's Head sepertinya tipe tempat untuk urusan tidak benar. Menjadikannya tempat dimana orang merasa aman apabila menyembunyikan wajah mereka dibalik tudung. Tidak tampak siswa Hogwarts satupun disini. Mereka yang tampak sama mudanya dengan Marcus pun memberikan aura berbahaya. Ini bukan kedai untuk pertemuan sosial atau sekedar ramah tamah. Mengingatkannya pada Knockturn Alley.

"Pesanan?"

"Butterbeer. Satu," sahut Marcus.

Pria tua yang Harry curiga umurnya sepanjang jenggotnya datang tak lama kemudian dengan pesanan mereka. Mata birunya mengamati mereka dengan waspada, membuat Harry beringsut mendekati Marcus. Tangannya menyusup ke pinggang Harry untuk memberinya usapan menenangkan. Marcus hanya menatap gelasnya, seolah tak berniat menyentuh benda itu. Harry penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan di tempat ini.

Tak lama, pertanyaannya terjawab. Dua orang pemuda masuk ke dalam kedai, berdiri mengamati dari balik tudung yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Saat mereka membukanya, keduanya berparas luar biasa tampan, hampir tidak manusiawi. Tubuhnya setinggi Marcus dengan otot yang tidak seperti pegulat, tapi lebih seperti seorang perenang profesional. Keduanya memakai pakaian khas penyihir dibalik jubah bepergiannya dengan gaya yang bukan paling populer, tapi lebih seperti seorang petarung. Kemeja gelap dilengkapi rompi, celana kulit dan pedang di pinggang. Harry yakin ada _ward holster_ tersembunyi disalah satu bagian tubuh mereka. Keduanya berambut hitam panjang, salah satunya lebih gelap dari yang lain. Mata biru dan Hazel berkilau menatap ke arah mereka sebelum senyum miring menyertainya. Seketika Marcus duduk tegang, rupanya ia menunggu kedua orang itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan membawa teman, Marcus," sapa salah satunya saat keduanya mengambil tempat pada kursi kosong di depan mereka. Keduanya mengamati Harry dengan pandangan tertarik, mungkin juga mempertanyakan mengapa Marcus berurusan atau membawa anak kecil ke tempat ini. Lagi pula untuk anak tahun kedua sepertinya, Marcus dan teman-temannya tampak setua leluhur. Menyadari ketidaknyamanan Harry, senyumnya makin melebar, menunjukkan ujung taring yang mengintip disela bibirnya, "Teman dengan darah yang begitu harum. Apa kau membawakan kami Snack." Harry mengkerut ke belakang, menyadari keduanya adalah Vampire.

"Harry area terlarang untuk kalian_._"

"Harry, seperti Harry Potter?" bisik yang lain. Ia menyahut tangan Harry dan mengecup punggung tangannya. "Perkenalkan Hacan Tremere," pandangannya jatuh pada gelang perak di pergelangannya, _"Sposa?!"_ mata birunya melayang terkejut pada Marcus. Senyum predator perlahan muncul, tapi tidak menggoyahkan ekspresi datar Marcus atau profilnya yang tetap tenang. "Kapan kau akan memberitahu kami kau sudah mengambil seorang _Sposa, _Marcus."

"_Sposa!"_ Vampire lainnya meraih tangan kiri Harry dan mengecupnya, "Perkenalkan. Seth Ravnos, _Sposa Marcus yang cantik_." Harry merona hebat. _Sposa?_ Terdengar seperti bahasa Itali. "Hei! Aku tidak cantik!" ia menarik tangannya.

"Punya keberanian juga!"

"Apa kalian Vampire," bisik Harry, jauh lebih berani. Jika Marcus berani bertemu dengan dua orang Vampire, tentunya mereka tidak seberbahaya seperti yang ditakutkan Kementrian, kan?

"Vampire? tentu saja! Tapi juga teman baik Marcus. Aku yakin dia belum bercerita padamu?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang kau bicarakan Seth? Marcus orang yang _sedikit bicara—_"

"—_Lebih banyak memukul_." Suara geraman Marcus membuat keduanya tergelak. "Kalau kau penasaran tentang Vampire, aku bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, wahai _Sposa yang cantik. _Kementian punya andil cukup besar untuk menggiring opini publik ke arah yang salah."

"Oh? Jadi Vampire tidak mati karena sinar matahari atau air suci, atau hidup dari minum darah?" itu sungguh menarik.

Hacan menjawab, "Air suci tidak berguna kecuali untuk mitos Muggle. Sedangkan minum darah? Diet kami tidak hanya melulu darah manusia. Kami bisa makan makanan apapun tanpa sakit, tapi hanya darah yang bisa memberi kami energi. Darah hewan tidak selezat atau memberikan energi sebesar darah manusia, terutama darah penyihir, tapi kami bisa bertahan," ia mengerdikkan bahu."Walau tiap darah punya rasa berbeda dan sebisa mungkin untuk tetap meminum darah dari manusia. Kami punya donor, lagi pula," ia menyeringai, menunjukkan taring-taring tajamnya. "Soal sinar matahari? Mereka cuma seperti cubitan di kulit, jika kami manusia mungkin kami khawatir terkena kangker kulit. Tapi tidak, matahari sama menyebalkannya seperti anak anjing, cukup lucu, tapi hanya membuat pusing."

"Maksud Seth, jika terlalu lama di bawah matahari, pengaruhnya hanya pusing dan kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi dengan satu-dua buah rune yang diukirkan di kulit, semua itu sudah bisa diatasi." Pada Marcus ia berkata, "Omong-omong soal rune. Kau bilang ada yang perlu kita bahas."

"Ya. Ini soal _Miles Antiquis Protector._"

"Ah. Aku sudah mendengar berita itu. Sebuah sihir kuno yang sudah kau aktifkan, Marcus. Sihir _Merlin!_," pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala, "Seharusnya aku tidak terkejut saat mendengar kau melakukan hal yang mustahil."

"Tapi tentu itu tidak mustahil karena ada keturunan Merlin sendiri." keduanya memandang Harry dengan mata tua yang seakan telah melihat segalanya. Tentu saja kan? mereka adalah Vampire. Entah sudah berapa abad umur mereka?

"Oh, kami tidak setua itu!" seru Seth tersinggung. Membuat Harry terkejut Vampire itu bisa membaca pikirannya. Pemuda itu mengibaskan tangan, "Aku tidak membaca pikiranmu."

"Kau hanya seperti buku terbuka, Harry Potter," Hacan tersenyum, "Wajahmu memproyeksi perasaanmu. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Sent, kami tidak setua yang kau bayangkan. Kami masih 17 tahun."

Harry ternga-nga, "Jadi kalian baru di diubah?" bukankah itu seharusnya membuat mereka _feral?_

Hacan menggeleng. "Kami bukan Vampire baru. Hanya terlahir Vampire."

"Apa yang dikatakan Kementrian tidak benar dan sebagian besar karangan. Vampire tidak abadi seperti yang kau kira. Born-Vampire berhenti menua saat usia dewasa, sekitar pertengahan 30 an untuk ukuran manusia. Selanjutkan kami tidak akan menua atau mati sampai ada yang berhasil menusuk jantung kami," pemuda itu menyeringai, "Tapi itu pun tidak serta merta akan membunuh kami." Tentu saja kedua vampire itu tidak akan memberitahunya rahasia membunuh bangsa mereka sendiri.

"Bicara soal rune," Marcus mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Apa kau bisa membantuku memahami rune-rune ini," pemuda itu menyodorkan secarik kertas terlipat. Keduanya mengamati duplikat rune _Miles Antiquis Protector _dengan penasaran.

"Hm... ini termasuk gabungan rune gael dan norse kuno."

"Belum lagi pentagram itu," ia berkata pada temannya yang mengangguk, "Kami akan membawa ini ke Avalon."

"Aku harap kalian bisa menemukan sesuatu. Karena aku akan tetap kesulitan membangkitkan potensi rune ini tanpa bantuan kalian." kata Marcus mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. "Tentu saja, Marcus. Apapun untukmu, dear," Hacan mengedipkan satu mata dengan jenaka. Keduanya bergantian mengecup punggung tangan Harry, sebelum kembali menurunkan tudungnya dan lenyap dalam bayangan seolah tak pernah ada.

"_Shadow Travel,"_ sahut Marcus, masih mengamati tempat kedua temannya semula berdiri. "Jenis Apparated yang dimiliki bangsa Vampire karena mereka bagian dari demon."

"Oh. Aku harap itu tidak sepusing saat beraparated," Harry menyengir. "Apa Avalon itu cara mereka menyebut rumah mereka? Namanya mirip seperti dalam legenda King Arthur."

Marcus mendengus, "Avalon itu sekolah sihir. Sekolah sihir tertua, bahkan lebih tua dari Hogwarts. Tapi jarang ada orang yang tahu tentang sekolah misterius itu, karena kebalikan dari sekolah sihir kebanyakan, mayoritas yang bersekolah disana adalah non-human. Bahkan Kementrian Sihir pun tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Aku bisa tahu, hanya karena keluarga Flint turun temurun bersekolah disana setelah lulus dari Hogwarts. Mereka hanya menerima yang berumur 16 tahun ke atas, karena ujian masuknya luar biasa brutal."

"Oh... aku yakin tidak sebrutal memakai topi seleksi?"

Marcus menyeringai, "Brutal seperti kau bisa melihat bagaimana Vampire dan Werewolf sekarat. Itu bukan sekolah dimana kau mendapat surat dan alamat, lalu kau datang kesana untuk dijejali topi tua. Yang berhak bersekolah disana hanya mereka yang berhasil menemukan tempat itu dan melampaui ujiannya."

"Tapi tempat itu berada di Inggris?"

Marcus mengangguk, "Hanya di dimensi yang benar-benar berbeda."

"Huh... aku tidak pernah tahu ada yang membuat tempat seperti itu..."

"Itu karena awalnya Avalon tidak difungsikan sebagai sekolah, tapi suaka untuk semua makhluk sihir dari perburuan dan pembakaran para muggle. Membuat tempat itu menjadi tempat paling rahasia dan paling susah ditemukan. Lulusannya terkenal sebagai para pencetus dan para ahli karena Avalon masih mempertahankan kurikulum lama yang tidak mendeskriminasi sihir. Tidak ada sihir putih atau hitam disana.

Nama sekolah sihir Avalon sendiri cukup tidak asing diantara para pureblood sebagai hanya sekedar legenda. Tidak ada yang sungguh percaya tempat itu nyata, kecuali bagi mereka yang memang punya pengetahuan itu secara turun temurun. Aku bahkan ragu orang seperti Dumbledore tahu."

"Apa kau berencana melanjutkan sekolah disana setelah lulus Hogwarts?"

"Aku masih mempertimbangkannya." Harry bisa membayangkan Marcus bersekolah disana karena sepetinya itu tempat yang cocok untuk orang seperti Marcus; tempat yang menantang dan menuntut segala kelebihan yang dimiliki siswanya hanya agar tetap bisa bertahan hidup.

Malam itu, mimpi buruk kembali mengetuk alam bawah sadar Harry. Sekalipun ini bukan sesuatu yang baru, tapi mimpi kali ini jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan gambaran tentang pertumpahan darah ataupun para korban dark lord yang berserakan.

_Harry berdiri dengan kaki telanjang pada kabin dingin yang memantulkan cahaya hijau pada entah pancaran sinar darimana. Di ujung koridor dingin ini tampak pintu besi tertutup yang tampak seperti tempat untuk menyimpan rahasia berbahaya. Harry berjalan mendekatinya, sesadar apapun ia bahwa ruangan itu perlu dijauhi. Tidak ada suara saat pintunya bergerak terbuka, tapi asap dingin keluar dari mulutnya dan giginya bergemeletuk. Ruangan itu begitu sarat kematian._

_Ruangan gelap itu tampak seperti kuburan. Lantai batunya menyatu dengan batu tinggi dengan riak air dan gelombang yang bergerak pada tengahnya; seperti cermin dari permukaan lautan yang dalam. Bergerak perlahan, tapi punya gelombang besar mematikan di dalamnya, menyeret siapapun untuk masuk._

_Telinga Harry berdenging oleh suara teriakan wanita, makin lama, makin keras, melengking hingga menyakiti telinganya—__"Jangan Harry, jangan Harry!"__Harry melangkah mundur sambil memegangi telinganya dan kakinya tersandung hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk dengan keras. Napasnya tersentak saat menyadari jika kakinya tersandung lengan manusia. Ia terisak dan kehabisan napas saat mata hitam familier balik memandangnya. Marcus tergeletak disana dengan tatapan kosong dan tubuh lunglai seperti boneka tua yang tak berguna. Lalu ia melihat dirinya sendiri meraih Marcus sambil meratap. Lalu suara-suara yang lain muncul disekitarnya menjeritkan mantra dan pertarungan. Kaki-kaki bergerak diantara tubuh yang tergeletak. Mata hijau emerald memandang balik dan dengan pancaran penuh dendam dan keputusasaan, ia melihat dirinya sendiri menjerit, "Waspadalah!"_

Harry tersentak bangun. Marcus bergerak diatasnya dengan penuh kecemasan. Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan keringat dingin mengucur deras, sederas air matanya. Ia merasakan pipinya ditangkup dan bibir Marcus bergerak tanpa ia bisa mendengar suara menenangkannya. Tak lama suara-suara langkah kaki terdengar dan botol ramuan ditempelkan ke bibirnya. Rasa pahit bagai pemicu panca indranya untuk kembali, karena ia kini bisa mendengar suara merdu dan berat profesor Snape. Ia bisa merasakan kembali lengan Marcus yang kuat menyangganya. "Mr. Potter, apa kau sudah kembali pada kami?"

"Profesor...?"

"Bagus. Sebaiknya kau kembali berbaring. Apa ada bagian tubuh yang sakit?"

"Hanya dingin..." tak lama tubuhnya merasa hangat. Mengamati pandangan sang profesor ramuan, Harry berkata, "Hanya mimpi buruk, sir..."

"Mimpi buruk tidak membuatmu koma atau kehilangan napas, mr. Potter," sahut pria itu tegas. "Kau mendapatkan episode kecil disana."

Harry beringsut masuk ke dalam pelukan Marcus. Tidak peduli ada profesor yang melihat, Harry membenamkan diri pada Marcus seolah ingin menjadi satu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat untuk alasan yang berbeda. Ia mengingat mimpinya dan itu membuatnya ketakutan. "Tidak, tidak Marcus," Harry menangis lagi.

"Ssst. Sstt, harry itu hanya mimpi buruk."

Harry menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Berjanjilah tidak masuk ke ruangan itu. Aku mohon, Marcus."

Pemuda itu menangkup dagunya, "Ruangan apa yang kau maksud?."

Pandangan Harry berkabut saat ia berbisik, "Kamar Kematian. Ruang Veil." Sentakan napas profesor Snape membuat Marcus melayangkan pandangan serius pada profesor. Harry kembali jatuh terlelap karena kelelahan, saat kedua laki-laki di sana saling menatap.

"Anda tahu apa yang dia maksud, profesor?"

"Veil dan ruangan kematian? Aku hanya tahu satu tempat semacam itu. Sebuah ruangan tersembunyi di Departemen misteri. Menurutmu apa yang telah dia lihat, mr. Flint?"

"Dia hanya mimpi buruk, profesor."

"Kita berdua tahu jika itu tidak benar, mr. Flint."

"Lalu menurutmu apa, profesor?"

"Hm... Apapun itu tidak ada salahnya mendengarkannya baik-baik. Kita Slytherin selalu mengumpulkan setiap kesempatan. Siapa tahu apa yang dikatakannya adalah saran yang kita butuhkan," jawab pria itu penuh dengan teka-teki. Marcus tidak tahu apakah pria itu curiga dengan bakat Harry, ia pria yang sangat cerdas, lagi pula. "Selamat malam, mr. Flint. Aku akan menutup mata kali ini dan menganggap Harry tetap tidur di kamarnya seperti yang lain." suaranya menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup. Marcus mengeratkan pelukannya, memandang serius pada air hujan yang mengetuk kaca jendela.

Harry terbangun saat hampir tengah hari. Ia bersyukur hari ini minggu, jadi ia tidak perlu membuat alasan untuk membolos. Ia turun untuk mencari Marcus dan sarapan, hanya untuk menemukan pemuda itu duduk di depan perapian dengan beberapa anak senior. Harry mengingat mereka ada pada malam pertamanya di asrama, duduk dengan cara yang sama, seperti hirarki dengan Marcus sebagai pusatnya. Saat melihat Harry, mereka saling menyiku dan mengangguk sebelum satu persatu berpamitan. Meninggalkan Marcus sendirian dengan buku dipangkuannya. Buku itu tampak rumit dengan bahasa yang tampak lebih tua dari latin. "Seth mengirimkan beberapa buku yang menurutnya bisa membantuku memahami rune _Miles Antiquis Protector._"

"Ah..." Harry melirik tumpukan tinggi itu, "Ia menemukan... cukup banyak."

"Vampire, Harry. Mereka tidak tidur. Aku yakin mereka menggunakan waktu yang singkat itu untuk menggeledah perpustakaan Avalon. Aku perlu mengembalikan buku-buku ini secepat mungkin, terutama karena mantra duplikat tidak bisa digunakan pada buku-buku ini."

"Oh, aku tidak akan mengganggumu, kalau begitu—" Harry terkesiap saat tubuhnya terlempar dalam pangkuan.

"Kau bisa makan siang disini," pria itu mengangguk pada nampan yang tiba-tiba muncul seolah para house-elf itu tahu mereka sedang dibutuhkan. Harry memandang sekelilingnya dengan curiga, terutama pada bayangan-bayangan gelap dan celah-celah sempit, berharap menemukan telinga panjang elf yang berputar-putar. Perhatiannya kembali saat muffin didorong ke bibirnya. Marcus menaikkan alis. Harry membiarkan Marcus menyuapinya sambil bersedekap kesal dan melayangkan pandangan marah pada mereka yang tanpa sengaja melintasi ruang rekreasi. Membuat mereka berbalik arah dengan langkah cepat, memutuskan sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menikmati perapian.

Tapi itu tidak menahan Baron Berdarah, hantu asrama Slytherin, menyusup masuk untuk mengundang Harry dalam pesta hantu pada malam Halloween. Tidak enak untuk menolak, Harry memandang Marcus. Pemuda itu menjawab, "Tentu, sir Baron." Pria hantu itu tampak senang sebelum berpamitan. Marcus mengerdikkan bahu, "Aku penasaran. Aku belum pernah mendatangi pesta para hantu."

"Kau pikir kenapa ia mengundang kita?"

"Ia mengundangmu, aku hanya sebagai +1."

"Aku penasaran seperti apa jamuan pesta hantu. Memangnya apa makanan hantu?"

"Hm... energi kehidupan?"

"Aku tidak mau membayangkan ada siswa dibalik tudung saji!"

"Mungkin Hufflepuff. Mereka selalu tampak riang, energi kehidupannya lebih tinggi."

"Aku tidak mau membayangkan ada anak bersyal orange dibalik tudung saji!"

Malam 31 Oktober. Satu waktu dalam setahun dimana malam menjadi lebih gelap. Ada hawa dingin di udara dan batasan antara kehidupan dan dunia orang mati sangat tipis. Malam dimana waktunya mereflesi diri dan berkembang secara spiritual. Malam yang cukup mendebarkan bagi Harry yang pertamakali melakukan ritual Samhain.

Hanya ada Marcus dan Harry di kamar pribadi mereka. Semua benda disingkirkan untuk memberi ruang kosong, tempat Marcus menaburkan bubuk kapur membentuk lingkaran yang menjadi simbol lingkaran berulang dari hidup dan kematian, simbol yang disebut _cycle of life and death_. Berbeda dengan Halloween yang dipenuhi hingar bingar, dekorasi dan kostum. Samhain lebih pada penyerahan diri untuk berpikir tentang kelahiran, kehidupan dan kematian. Penyerahan diri total pada sisi spiritual dan penghormatan bagi mereka yang mati.

Marcus mengakhirinya dengan memasang lilin-lilin disekitar lingkaran itu. Lalu ia memandu Harry untuk duduk bersila di tengah bersamanya. "Ingat, seperti yang kuajarkan. Ambil napas dan biarkan sihirmu memandumu. Kau akan merasakannya seperti aliran energi yang bergerak."

Harry mengangguk. Ia menangkupkan tangannya kebawah dan meniru Marcus, ia menutup mata. Suara Marcus menggema dalam keheningan;

'_Ini adalah malam ketika gerbang antara dunia kita dan dunia roh menjadi tipis._

_Malam ini adalah malam untuk memanggil mereka yang datang sebelumnya._

Harry merasakan sihirnya bergejolak, meraih dan menguar. Menyentuh sesuatu yang ada di luar batas akal sehat.

_Malam ini aku memanggil roh leluhur._

_Aku menyambutmu untuk bergabung_

Harry berada dalam pusaran yang memabukkan, saat ia membuka mata, ia tidak lagi berada di kamar mereka. Harry berdiri kembali di kamar kematian. Veil di depannya bergelombang dan memantulkan refleksinya. Pantulan itu berkata,_ "Waspada!" _lalu ia kembali dalam pusaran keras, jatuh ke dalam tanah berbatu dengan nisan-nisan tua yang tampak rapuh dan miring. Di sebelahnya Seeker tim Hufflepuff menatapnya dengan mata birunya yang kosong. Mulutnya bergerak, _"Waspada!"_ pusaran angin kembali menenggelamkannya saat ia mendengar suara Marcus;

_Salam padamu, Anubis! O serigala wakil dari dunia orang mati._

_Salam padamu Demeter! O ibu dari kegelapan._

_Salam padamu, Hecate! O penjaga gerbang antar dunia._

_Salam padamu, Freya! O putri dari Folkvangr, pelindung dari mereka yang gugur dalam pertarungan._

_Jagalah roh leluhur kami.'_

Sapuan lembut yang terasa sedingin es menyentuh pipinya. _"Harry. O... Harry... Harry-ku..." _Sapuan itu seperti ujung tulang belulang yang dingin. _"Tak lama lagi, Harry... Harry-ku..." _bisikan itu memudar dan lenyap seiring dengan ia membuka mata.

Di sebelahnya Marcus menyangga tubuhnya yang limbung seakan menanggung beban berat. Dan ia sendiri baru menyadari jika tergeletak tanpa daya. "Wow..." bisik Harry. "Apa rasanya selalu seperti itu?"

"Tergantung apa yang sudah kau rasakan," Marcus menyeringai. Ia membantu Harry berdiri dan membersihkan sisa-sisa ritual mereka. "Sudah siap pergi ke pesta hantu?" Harry mengerang keras.

Harry setengah bersyukur tidak menemukan hufflephuff di antara piring kosong, atau makanan apapun pada umumnya. Pesta itu cukup membosankan dengan para hantu yang saling berkumpul mengisahkan cerita kematian mereka. Harry terkantuk-kantuk dalam pangkuan Marcus karena hari sudah cukup malam dan ritual Samhain yang baru mereka lakukan cukup menyita energi. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali lebih awal tanpa menunggu pesta itu bubar, saat Harry menyadari ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. "Apa kau mendengar itu?" bisik Harry.

"Apa?"

"Itu! Ia berkata _lapar sekali... sudah begitu lama...bunuh... waktunya membunuh..._" Marcus memandangnya dengan aneh. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak bicara, kau mendesis."

"Tapi aku—"

Kecipak air menghentikan langkah mereka. Genangan air memenuhi koridor, Harry terkesiap dan menunjuk pada tembol dengan tulisan merah tak jauh dari mereka. Tulisan itu berkata, _Kamar Rahasia Telah Dibuka. Musuh Sang Pewaris, Waspadalah!_

"Apa itu yang tergantung dibawahnya—" suara Harry bergetar. "Oh, tuhan. Mrs. Norris!" kucing penjaga sekolah digantung pada ekornya dari siku-siku tancapan obor. Tubuhnya kaku seperti papan, matanya terbeliak. Suara gemuruh seakan ada guruh dikejauhan, memberitahu mereka bahwa pesta Halloween sudah selesai. Dari kedua ujung koridor terdengar bunyi ratusan kaki yag menaiki tangga, juga celoteh riang dan keras anak-anak yang perutnya kenyang. Sesaat berikutnya gerombolan siswa bermunculan dari kedua ujung koridor.

Celoteh dan obrolan itu mendadak berhenti dan digantikan suara terkesiap ngeri. Kesunyian melingkupi para siswa yang saling berdesakan, tiba-tiba ingin berada paling depan untuk melihat. "Ada apa ini? Ada apa?" suara Argus Flint, sang penjaga sekolah terdengar berusaha menerobos kerumunan. "Kucingku! Kucingku! Apa yang terjadi pada mrs Norris!" jeritnya. Dan matanya memandang Harry, "Kau! " jeritnya. Marcus seketika menangkap Harry dan membawanya tinggi dalam gendongan. Harry mengalihkan pandangan hanya untuk melihat mrs Norris tergantung, lalu ia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke leher Marcus sambil mengeratkan pelukan. "Kau membunuh kucingku! Kau membunuhnya, kubunuh kau, kubun—"

"_Agust!"_ suara Dumbledore menggelegar.

Dombledore sudah berada dalam tempat kejadian, diikuti beberapa profesor. Dalam sekejab, ia bahkan sudah menerobos kerumunan paling depan dan mengambil tubuh mrs. Norris. "Dia tidak mati. Hanya membatu." Profesor yang lain menyuruh kerumunan untuk bubar. "Tapi bagaimana caranya, aku tidak tahu..."

"Tanya dia!" seru pria squib itu sambil menunjuk Harry yang ketakutan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyentuh mrs. Norris!" seru Harry.

"Sudah, sudah, Argust. Mrs. Norris tidak mati. Kau bisa tenang, kita bisa mencari pelakunya. Baru-baru ini Madam Sprout berhasil mendapatkan Mandrake. Begitu Mandrake-mandrake itu tumbuh sepenuhnya, aku akan menyuruh membuat ramuan yang bisa menyadarkan mrs. Norris kembali. "

"Tapi kucingku dibuat membatu! Aku ingin ada yang dihukum!"

"Biar aku yang buat ramuannya!" Lockhart menyela. "Aku sudah membuatnya seratus kali. Aku bisa mengocok Cairan Restoratif Mandrake dalam tidur—"

"Maaf," kata Snape dingin. "Tapi kurasa akulah ahli ramuan di sekolah ini."

Suasana menjadi canggung.

"Kalian boleh pergi," kata kepala sekolah pada Marcus dan Harry. Membuat mereka pergi secepat mungkin, hampir setengah berlari.

Di leher Marcus, anak tahun kedua itu berbisik, "Apa aku tidak harus memberitahu mereka tentang suara-suara bisikan itu?"

"Tidak," sahut Marcus, berkata seperti sedang mengulum lemon. "Sepertinya aku tahu apa itu."

"BASILISK?" seru Harry begitu mereka sendirian di dalam kamar.

"Ya. Itu legenda terkenal terutama bagi anak asrama Slytherin. Basilisk yang menjaga Kamar Rahasia. Ditinggalkan oleh Salazar Slytherin sebelum ia meninggalkan sekolah untuk berburu para anak-anak berdarah lumpur."

"Tapi jika benar itu Basilisk, mengapa mrs. Norris hanya membatu dan tidak mati?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kita perlu mencarinya dari buku-buku."

"Tapi itu tidak menjelaskan padaku tentang bisikan-bisikan itu..."

"Coba ulangi apa yang kau dengar."

"Lapar sekali... sudah begitu lama...bunuh... waktunya membunuh... suara itu dilakukan dengan bisikan mengerikan."

Marcus mengerjap, ia menangkup dagu, tampak berpikir.

"Apa?"

"Tapi sebelumnya, kau tidak berkata seperti itu."

Harry memandangnya bingung. "Lalu aku berkata seperti apa?"

"Kau mendesis."

Mereka bertukar pandang.

"Seperti ular," Marcus bengkit dengan cepat. "Harry," katanya serius. "Apa kau bisa bicara dengan ular?"

Harry memandangnya bingung. "Tentu saja. Bukankah semua penyihr bisa?"

Marcus menyeringai berbahaya, lalu tertawa terbahak, "Oh, Morgana... Kita perlu ke Gringotts."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita perlu mengetesmu. Tes keturunan. Aku curiga tidak hanya darah Merlin saja yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu."

Marcus membawa Harry pada kunjungan Hogsmeade selanjutnya ke bank Gringotts. Ada untungnya bisa ber-apperated, karena letak kedua tempat itu tidaklah berdekatan. Griphook terkejut saat mendengar alasan kunjungan mereka, karena biasanya hanya para anak hilang saja yang melakukannya. Tapi ia juga tak sabar membantu karena rasa penasarannya. Tentu bukan karena alasan sembarangan, kan? Seorang Potter meminta tes macam ini.

Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi saat nama-nama mulai muncul diatas nama Harry. Nama itu terus bertambah, jauh dari yang diperkirakannya. Rupanya nama Potter tidak selalu Potter. Leluhurnya mengubah nama belakang mereka berkali, kali. _Potter, Povel, Pavol, Pavel, Paverell._ Nama itu terus berlanjut sampai mereka menemukan nama anak kedua Salazar Slytherin, Percival Slytherin. Nama sebelum ia menghapus nama belakangnya dan menggantinya dengan Paverell.

"Oh tuhan. Rupanya tidak hanya tongkatku yang bersaudara dengan Voldemort!" bisiknya ngeri. "Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada Paselmouth sebelumnya dalam keluarga Potter!"

Griphook berkata, "Mungkin mr. Potter, karena berbeda dengan keturunan pertama Salazar Slytherin, leluhurmu tidak mementingkan kemurnian darah mereka sehingga kemampuan itu lenyap seiring waktu. Menghindarkanmu dari kutukan yang dialami Gaunt karena pernikahan sedarah." Pria Goblin itu menyegel perkamennya sehingga tidak ada orang lain selain Potter yang bisa menyentuh benda itu, "Dan mungkin saja, kutukan dark lord telah membangkitkan kemampuan itu," jemari pria itu bergerak membayangi luka di dahinya, tapi tidak menyentuhnya. "Siapa pun tahu sihir hitam meninggalkan bekas yang tak bisa diduga."

Harry berbisik cemas, "Apa dengan begitu artinya aku _sang pewaris?_"

Marcus menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Kita bersama setiap waktu dan gelang yang kau pakai memberitahuku jika kau dalam bahaya. Coba pikir, siapa kira-kira sang pewaris itu jika bukan dark lord."

"Jadi kau percaya jika dark lord masih hidup?" bisik Harry sambil menggeser duduknya gelisah.

Marcus mengangkat alis. "Kau tidak percaya?" ujarnya skeptis.

Harry menggeleng. Toh ini bukan pertama kalinya dark lord menyusupi Hogwarts. "Tapi aku mengira kau menganggapnya sudah mati seperti yang lain."

"Harry. Penyihir waras manapun tahu jika dark lord masih hidup. Anak berumur satu tahun tidak mungkin bisa membunuhnya. Bahkan dengan ritual yang dilakukan ibumu, orang seperti dark lord punya 1001 cara untuk menjaga dirinya tetap hidup. Kau pikir kenapa Dumbledore menolak dijadikan Mentri Sihir dan memilih tetap menjadi kepala sekolah? Karena seandainya dark lord menyerang kembali, satu-satunya benteng pertahanan paling kuat di dunia sihir adalah Hogwarts. Mungkin dia sekarang bisa menyusup, entah dalam bentuk apa. Tapi ia tidak akan bisa menumbangkan Hogwarts. Lagi pula disanalah tempat orang-orang terbaik dalam segala bidang berkumpul. Kita punya master ramuan, herbologi dan banyak lagi."

"Kecuali Lockhart."

"Kecuali Lockhart," Marcus mengangguk.

Bersambung.

Please Review and streaming BTS 😂💜💜


	6. Chapter 6

Cerita ini berdasarkan novel Harry Potter dari J.K Rowling. Kesamaan karakter dan tempat hanya karena cerita ini sekedar Fanfiction.

A/N:

Hai, my dears...

Terima kasih bagi teman-teman yang sudah review, mengklik centang follow dan favorit. Kalian adalah sumber inspirasi dan mood booster! Jangan segan untuk berkomentar, oke? Karena itu salah satu cara kita bisa berkomunikasi, ya kan?

Semoga chapter ini membayar penantian kalian yang cukup lama ini. Selamat menikmati.

Chapter 6

Harry mengikuti Griphook melewati lorong-lorong batu penuh stalaktit. Obor-obor yang menancap di dinding, berjejer memberikan cahaya kemerahan untuk menerangi jalan mereka. Harry merapatkan jubahnya, tangan kecilnya mencengkeram lengan Marcus, sementara pemuda itu melayangkan pandangan waspada pada tiap sudut bayangan gelap yang bergoyang. Kereta mereka menunggu 1 km di atas puncak kepala mereka, sementara mereka berjalan lebih jauh ke bawah tanah, masuk ke bagian paling dalam dari bank Gringotts.

Griphook berhenti pada lorong bercabang yang gelap. Ia memberi isyarat pada Harry untuk maju dan mendorongnya masuk pada salah satunya. Tak habis pikir bagaimana cara goblin mengenali lorong satu dengan yang lain, karena menurut Harry semuanya terlihat sama. Mungkin mereka membedakannya dengan hidungnya. Siapa tahu bau-nya beda satu sama lain.

Saat kakinya menjejak ke lorong gelap itu, seketika api pada obor-obor yang terpasang di kedua sisi dindingnya menyala dengan api putih yang ajaib. Beriringan, obor itu menyala hingga ujung lorong, tempat pintu batu berdiri empat meter di depan mereka.

Pintu batu itu berukir segitiga dengan Phoenix di tengahnya. Phoenix itu membentangkan sayapnya seolah sedang menyambut, atau malah menakut-nakuti musuh. Harry mengamati ceruk sebesar telapak tangan; sama persis seperti kunci vault keluarga Potter. Melayangkan pandangan sekali pada sang goblin, ia lalu meletakkan telapaknya disana. Sedetik terasa tusukan saat vault itu mengambil darahnya; salah satu pengamanan milik goblin untuk memastikan apakah ia layak membuka ruang penyimpanan rahasia itu, atau tidak. Tak lama, dari celah pintunya, muncul sinar terang dan pintu batu itu pun berderak terbuka.

Yang pertama terpikir oleh Harry adalah tumpukan uang disana cukup banyak untuk sebuah vault kuno. Ia bersyukur Voldemort tidak bisa mendapatkan vault itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang bisa pria ular itu lakukan dengannya, karena meskipun uang disini tidak banyak, tapi buku-buku yang tersimpan dalam rak-rak tinggi hingga menyentuh langit-langit itu pastilah menyimpan informasi yang jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan semua uang di muka bumi.

Sama seperti Potter, disini pun tidak tersisa lukisan keluarga. Tapi perhatian Harry tertarik pada salah satu sudut, tempat tembok dan lemarinya dipenuhi koleksi senjata. Dengan dorongan impulsif dan mata mengawang-awang, ia melangkah menyusuri celah antara emas dan rak-rak buku dan berdiri pada deretan pedang yang di pajang. Kelopaknya bergerak cepat pada tiap-tiap senjata itu, sementara langkahnya terhuyung seperti orang mabuk. Seandainya tangan Marcus tidak diam-diam menyangga kedua lengannya, mungkin Harry sudah terjungkal beberapa saat yang lalu.

Griphook memandangi sang Heir Potter itu dengan penasaran. Saat ia berhasil melihat wajahnya, apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya terbelalak; pupil mata sang pewaris Potter itu hanya menyisakan warna putihnya saja. Dan bocah itu bergerak seperti boneka, digerakkan oleh sesuatu diluar akal sehat. Goblin itu memperhatikan bagaimana jemarinya menyapu satu senti di atas sebuah pedang dengan sepuhan emas pada gagang hitam dengan sarung warna senada.

Pedang yang familier untuk bangsa goblin!

Tiba-tiba, tangannya melesat, menyentak keluar pedang dari sarungnya, menunjukkan bilah peraknya yang panjang dan berkilau. Harry menatap tanpa ekspresi, masih dengan pupil putihnya, sungguh pemandangan yang membuat siapapun menelan ludah. Suaranya yang monoton menggema bersama sihir pada gua yang hening itu, berkata pada Marcus, "_Miles, da manum tuam,_"—_kesatria, berikan tanganmu._

Syukurlah, Marcus fasih bahasa latin, sehingga tanpa ragu, ia menyodorkan tangannya. Ekspresi pemuda itu berbanding terbalik dengan Harry, penuh dengan konsentrasi. Dahi berkerutnya menyadari seserius apa situasi ini.

Mengejutkan saat Harry meletakkan gagang pedangnya di telapak Marcus. Sedetik kemudian, pada bilahnya muncul rangkaian rune kuno bagai kilat biru yang bersinar sangat terang, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dalam sekejap. Marcus mengamati pedang itu dengan ekspresi takjub. Merasakan energi sihir menguar dari sana, menyentuh pusat jiwanya.

"Excalibur," bisik Griphook takjub. Bersamaan dengan Marcus yang menangkap tubuh Harry yang lunglai.

Saat Harry membuka matanya, pupilnya kembali normal, "Oh, kau mendapatkan pedang," kata Harry sambil mengangguk puas, seolah tidak ada sesuatu yang besar baru saja terjadi.

Marcus memandanginya dengan ekspresi sulit, seolah ia sedang perang batin harus bersikap bagaimana. Akhirnya ia hanya menanggapi Harry dengan berkata, "Ini pedangmu."

"Lalu? Aku memberikannya padamu."

"Ini Excalibur."

Harry memandanginya bingung.

"Pedangnya raja Arthur?"

"Aku tahu Excalibur," Harry mengerutkan kening, "Karena itu aku memberikannya padamu. Aku tidak memakai pedang. Kau yang pakai."

Marcus menghela napas, "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memahami-mu."

"Begitu juga aku," sahut Griphook.

Harry mengerdikkan bahu. Harry juga tidak.

Ia menepuk dada Marcus, sambil berkata, "Tenang saja. Pedang itu memang seharusnya ada di tanganmu." Harry berbalik dan berkata pada sang goblin, "Oke, Griphook. Urusan kita disini sudah selesai. Kau bisa mengantarkan kami kembali."

"Bukannya kau kesini untuk melihat-lihat modal investasi?"

Harry mengerdikkan bahu, berjalan mendahului mereka. Marcus bergerak selangkah dibelakangnya dengan tangan menyapu beberapa senti dari bahu Harry seolah khawatir ia akan jatuh lemas sewaktu-waktu. Tidak menyadari hal itu, Harry malah berkata pada Griphook, "Aku sudah berinvestasi, kok," _pada Marcus. Semoga dia bisa menolong kita semua, _batin Harry. Ia begidik seperti merasakan ada orang yang melangkahi kuburannya; firasatnya pada masa depan yang gelap dan berbahaya.

Orang pertama yang melihat pedang tersandang di pinggang Marcus adalah Blaise Zabini. Anak itu menatap dengan mata hitamnya yang terbelalak. Sebagai seorang pureblood, ia tahu orang macam apa yang menyandang pedang semacam itu. Terlebih Marcus tidak repot-repot menyembunyikannya. Ia dengan bangga, melepas jubah luarnya hanya agar pedang itu tampak jelas. Tentu saja terjadi keributan diantara para profesor, karena aturan di Hogwarts melarang membawa senjata tajam. Tapi profesor Snape dengan gamblangnya menunjukkan ada hukum yang jauh lebih kuno sebelum Hogwarts ada. Hukum milik pureblood.

Disini, Marcus Flint tidak dinilai sebagai seorang siswa tapi sebagai kesatria yang mengemban tugas. Terlebih dengan umurnya yang sudah dianggap dewasa, membuatnya keluar dari aturan Hogwarts. Menempatkannya pada kedudukan yang sama seperti _appretice_ atau profesor_._ Hal ini memaksa Dumbledore mundur dengan senyum kecut, menyadari setinggi apapun kedudukannya di sekolah ini ataupun di Wizengamot, ia tetap tidak bisa mematahkan hukum sihir kuno.

Hal ini membuat Gryffindor berpikir dua kali saat ingin mengganggu Harry.

Tapi rupanya tajamnya ujung pedang tidak bisa menyelamatkannya dari brutalnya bola Bludger. Bola itu melesat tanpa kendali ke arah Harry yang sedang bermanuver dengan sapu terbangnya. Ia bisa merasakan Bludger itu menyapu rambutnya, hampir saja mengenainya. "Nyaris saja, Potter," seru Ardian Pucey yang memukul bola itu ke arah Gryffindor. Tapi bola itu kembali berbalik arah di tengah udara dan kembali mengincar Harry. Sungguh cara menghabiskan hari sabtu yang menarik, tertubruk oleh Bludger. Ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Sekalipun begitu ia masih berharap Dobby akan menghentikan usahanya menyelamatkan nyawanya dengan cara membunuhnya. Tapi rupanya ia tidak bisa mengandalkan logika elf.

Harry cepat-cepat menukik turun menghindari bolanya, membuat Malfoy yang berada di posisi tepat, berhasil memukulnya ke arah George Weasley. Tapi, sekali lagi Bludger itu berbalik seperti bumerang dan meluncur mengincar kepala Harry. _Dobby, aku tidak akan selamat dari Basilisk dengan kepala pecah! _Ia mempercepat laju sapunya dan melesat ke ujung lain lapangan. Ia bisa mendengar bola itu menderu di belakangnya. Untungnya Marcus sudah menunggu di depannya, begitu Harry melesat melewatinya, sang kapten memukul Bludger itu kencang-kencang dan membuat bola itu terbang ke luar lapangan.

Hujan mulai turun. Tetes-tetes besar airnya menghalangi pandangan, membuat matanya kabur. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun, untungnya komentator Lee Jordan memberitahunya jalannya pertandingan; Slytherin memimpin 60 lawan 0. Dua orang anggota Slytherin saling merapat di kanan kiri Harry, pandangannya yang kabur hanya bisa melihat sekelebatan lengan-lengan yang diayunkan untuk menghalau Bludger yang tak juga berhenti mengincar Harry. Seandainya tidak ada mereka, Harry sudah pasti tamat.

"Ada... yang mengerjai... Bludger ini!"

"Kita perlu time out!" seru Marcus sambil mencegah bola itu mematahkan hidung Harry.

Peluit Madam Hooch berbunyi setelah mendengar seruan Marcus. Seharusnya dengan tanda peluit itu, bolanya berhenti bergerak. Tapi apa yang terjadi adalah, Bludger terkutuk itu menyusup pada celah pertahanan kedua Beater. Seketika dengan suara DUGG keras bola itu berhasil mengenai lengannya dan mematahkannya. Harry meluncur turun, berputar-putar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Untungnya insting Marcus segera mengambil alih, ia melesat terbang untuk meraih sapu Harry dan berusaha menghindarkan mereka dari hancur lebur. Pada akhirnya Marcus harus melompat, membawa Harry keluar dari sapunya, dan menggunakan kemampuannya bak atlet senam profesional untuk mendaratkan mereka tanpa terluka di tanah; menggunakan sebagaian besar tubuhnya untuk menahan Harry dari benturan.

Dengan pandangan kabur karena hujan dan rasa sakit, Harry melihat wajah Malfoy yang melongok dengan cemas diatasnya.

"Apa yang terjadi..."

"Bludger mematahkan tangan kananmu," suara Marcus terdengar dari bawahnya. Baru ia tersadar jika tubuhnya lunglai tak berdaya diatas pemuda itu. Ia bisa duduk hanya karena Marcus menyangganya.

Lengannya menggantung terpuntir dalam posisi sangat janggal. Dalam kesakitannya, ia mendengar seakan dari kejauhan, siutan dan teriakan-teriakan. Dia berkonsentrasi pada Snitch yang tergenggam di tangannya yang sehat. "Kita menang?" terdengar bisikan tak percaya dari Marcus yang terdengar seperti tak jauh dari telinganya.

Lalu kepala Harry lunglai kembali. Selama beberapa detik ia tak sadarkan diri, selama itu Marcus meraihnya dalam gendongan. Saat ia terbangun, mereka masih berada di tengah lapangan. Ia mendengar suara pria yang familier dan membuatnya ngeri, "Biarkan aku membantu," profesor Lockhart berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Oh, tidak, jangan dia!" bisiknya panik. Tapi sebelum pria itu bisa melakukan apa-apa, Marcus sudah mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkannya pada pria itu dengan gerakan penuh ancaman. Membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah dengan tatapan ketakutan, meskipun masih berusaha mempertahankan senyum. Di kejauhan terdengar suara Lee memberikan komentar, "APAKAH PERTANDINGAN INI AKAN DIGANTIKAN DENGAN DUEL PENYIHIR!? OH! INI LUAR BIASA SEANDAINYA KITA BISA MELIHAT FLINT MEMBERIKAN KUTUKAN PADA PROF LOCKHART. BARANGKALI PROFESOR KITA TERCINTA—,"ujarnya sakartis, "—BISA MENDEMOSNTRASIKAN LEBIH BAIK DIBANDING SAAT MENGURUS PIXIE!" penonton yang kebanyakan perempuan berteriak _booooo! _Sementara sisanya bertepuk tangan dengan antusias. Berharap melihat profesor pertahanan ilmu hitam dihajar satu dua kali.

Tak lama profesor berlarian ke arah mereka. Mungkin Harry sedang berimajinasi saat melihat senyum bangga profesor McGonagall yang diarahkan ke tongkat Marcus yang masih terhunus. Setelah itu, ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Berjam-jam kemudian, Harry mendadak terbangun dalam gelap gulita dan memekik kesakitan. Lengannya serasa dipenuhi serpihan-serpihan tulang besar. Sesaat ia mengira itu yang membuatnya terbangun. Kemudian dengan ngeri, ia menyadari ada yang menyeka dahinya dengan spons dalam gelap.

"Dobby?!"

Suaranya membuat Marcus yang tidur pada kursi di sampingnya terbangun. Pemuda itu terlonjak saat mendapati bola mata menonjol sebesar bola tenis menatap dalam kegelapan. Sebutir ar mata bergulir dari hidungnya yang panjang dan runcing. "Harry Potter kembali ke sekolah," ia berbisik merana, "Dobby sudah bolak balik memperingatkan, sir. Kenapa anda tidak mendengarkan Dobby."

Marcus menyingkirkan spons Dobby dan duduk disisi Harry untuk mendorong tubuhnya ke pangkuannya. Tangan patahnya bersandar nyaman pada kain yang dipakai untuk menyangganya. Sihir rupanya menghindarkannya dari gips. "Kau sudah tidak perlu lagi berusaha Dobby. Aku aman disini karena ada Marcus."

"Dobby tahu, sir. Penyihir Kuat Marcus Flint bersumpah untuk melindungi Harry Potter, sir. Tapi bahkan Penyihir Kuat tidak bisa mengalahkan Penyihir Paling Jahat di Seluruh Dunia! Ah, kalau saja Harry Potter tahu," ratapnya. "Kalau saja dia tahu betapa berharganya Harry Potter bagi kami, kaum rendahan, para budak, kami sampah masyarakat sihir! Dobby ingat bagaimana keadaan ketika Dia yang Namanya Tidak Boleh Disebut berada di puncak kekuasaannya, sir. Kami peri rumah diperlakukan seperti kutu busuk! Tentu saja Dobby masih diperlakukan seperti itu dan mendapat ancaman mengerikan sedikitnya lima kali dalam sehari. Tapi kehidupan jauh lebih baik setelah anda berhasil mengalahkannya. Harry Potter selamat, dan kekuatan dark lord terpatahkan, saat itu seperti hari baru. Harry Potter bagai mercusuar harapan bagi kami... mengingat-ingat masa gelap itu kembali lagi ke Hogwarts... Dobby tidak bisa membiarkan Harry Potter tinggal disini sekarang ketika sejarah akan terulang kembali!"

"Aku tidak bisa kemana-mana, Dobby!"

"Harry Potter Harus!"

"Dobby. Aku harus tetap disini. Seandainya Penyihir Jahat itu berhasil, hanya aku yang bisa mencegahnya—atau Marcus."

"Harry Potter mempertaruhkan hidupnya untuk teman-temannya," kata Dobby sedih bercampur bahagia. "Sungguh mulia! Sungguh gagah berani! Tapi dia harus menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, harus, Harry Potter tidak boleh..." Dobby mendadak diam terpaku,telinganya bergetar. Harry mendengarnya juga. Ada langkah-langkah kaki mendekat di lorong depan kamar. "Dobby harus pergi!" bisik peri itu ketakutan bersamaan derak keras dan ia pun menghilang.

Sesaat berikutnya Dumbledore berjalan mundur masuk, memakai jas kamar wol panjang dan topi tidur. Pria tua itu menggotong ujung sesuatu yang tampak seperti patung. Profesor McGonagall muncul sedetik kemudian, menggotong kakinya. Bersama-sama mereka mengangkat patung itu ke tempat tidur.

"Panggil Madam Pomfrey," bisik Dumbledore diantara tirai yang sedikit menyibak, tampaknya tidak menyadari Harry dan Marcus mengintip. Pada sang mediwitch kepala sekolah menjelaskan telah terjadi serangan lagi.

"Ada setangkai anggur disebelahnya, kami menduga ia berusaha menyelinap kesini untuk menengok Potter."

"Atau mungkin ingin memotretnya diam-diam," sahut suara profesor Snape yang tak tampak batang hidungnya. Semburan desis dari kamera membuat ketiga profesor dan mediwitch itu menatap ke arah bau plastik terbakar.

"Astaga..." bisik Madam Promfey, "Meleleh... semuanya meleleh."

"Apa artinya ini?" tanya sang kepala asrama Gryffindor.

"Artinya Kamar Rahasia sudah dibuka kembali."

"Tapi, Albus_... siapa?_"

"Pertanyaannya bukan _siapa_," Albus menatap Colin. "Tapi _bagaimana..._"

Setelah ketiga orang dewasa itu meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam kegelapan bersama Colin yang membatu, Harry berbisik, "Kita tidak bisa membiarkan semua ini terus terjadi."

Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Marcus beringsut dibelakangnya dan desahan napas ditengkuknya saat ia berkata, "Apa rencanamu?" perut dan dada keras itu menempel pada punggungnya, sementara telapak yang besar mengusap pinggang Harry dengan gerakan menenangkan. Harry mendongak, membuat anak-anak rambut keritingnya menggelitik ujung hidung Marcus dan membuat pemuda itu menggeser kepalanya sehingga kepala Harry jatuh ke celah bahunya.

"Kita tidak akan bisa melakukannya sekarang. Tidak sampai kau benar-benar bisa menguasai rune _Miles Antiquis Protector._"

"Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha makin keras," bisiknya. "Tapi sebelum itu, pahlawan pun butuh tidur. Tutup matamu." Harry memutar bola matanya, tapi beringsut dalam pelukan dan mencoba tidur.

Setiap Harry terbangun di pagi hari. Satu pertanyaan yang sering ada di kepalanya adalah bagaimana masa depan dan masa lalu bisa berkaitan seperti benang rusak begini? Harry tidak tahu _bagaimana_, tapi ia tahu _dimana_. Awalnya ada pada titik ini. Pada saat si kecil Weasley memegang buku harian terkutuk seakan itu adalah pelampung penyelamat. Harry mengamati lingkaran hitam disekitar mata merah, kulit pucat, bibir kering dan rambut yang tidak lagi membara. Gadis itu berjongkok di antara lemari penyimpanan dan salah satu patung kesatria, seakan itu bisa melindungi dirinya dari hewan buas diluar sana.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu tersentak ke asal suaranya. Seketika pipinya merona seolah menahan malu. Ia perlahan berdiri, mengibaskan imajinari debu dari jubah bekasnya.

"Hm... apa kau sakit?"

Ia menggeleng.

"Kau Weasley kan? Satu-satunya gadis Weasley. Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini? Apa kakakmu tidak akan mencarimu?"

Ia membuka mulut dan menutupnya kembali, sebelum berkata lirih, lebih seperti bicara pada diri sendiri, "Mereka tidak akan mencariku, aku hanya Ginny..."

"Hei, kalau kau punya masalah, sebaiknya kau membicarakannya dengan orang lain. Kakak mu seorang Prefect, 'kan?" gadis itu seketika mencengkeram bukunya jauh lebih erat di dadanya, seolah itu benteng pertahanan terakhir. Sekelebat Harry melihat wajah pucat dengan mata berkabut, seperti mata orang-orang yang sekarat. Rambut merahnya terbenam dalam genangan air pada lantai batu hijau gelap yang memantulkan bayangan mata berwarna merah.

Saat Harry tersentak sadar kembali, gadis itu sudah berbalik dan berlari pergi. Begitu terburu-buru, seolah dikejar serigala lapar hingga ia hampir menabrak Hermione yang berjalan dengan ekspresi serius ke arahnya. Sekilas sahabatnya itu menatap cemas ke arah Ginny sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkah dan memberikan semua perhatiannya kembali pada Harry.

Gadis keriting itu bersedekap layaknya bos, "Dari mana saja kau? Apa kau tahu, kami semua mencarimu? Disaat-saat genting seperti ini, kita tidak boleh berjalan sendirian!" gadis itu menggandeng tangannya seolah Harry adalah anak hilang. "Apa kau tahu, aku mendengar pembicaraan beberapa anak Slytherin. Rupanya kejadian ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi. Beberapa puluh tahun lalu, bahkan telah menelan korban jiwa. Pantas saja profesor McGonagall tampak tak nyaman saat kutanyai."

"Kau terlalu berani bertanya hal seperti itu di tengah kelas. Kau tahu sendiri betapa kejadian ini menakuti banyak orang, bahkan profesor."

"Dan kulihat kau bahkan tidak takut hingga berani berjalan-jalan sendirian!" omelnya, membuat bahu Harry kembali merosot. "Aku khawatir jika ini terus terjadi, mereka akan menangkap Hagrid lagi."

"Hagrid?"

"Uh, kau letakkan dimana telingamu? Ya, Hagrid. Banyak siswa yang bilang, ia ditangkap oleh kementrian karena dituduh melepaskan laba-laba raksasa yang akhirnya menyerang siswa."

"Tapi laba-laba raksasa tidak membatukan tubuh."

"Aku tahu. Aku rasa Kementrian hanya ingin menuduh seseorang untuk menyelamatkan muka mereka. Dumbledore tidak akan membiarkannya menjadi tukang kebun Hogwarts kalau ia menganggapnya bersalah. Jadi pasti pelakunya masih berkeliaran hingga sekarang. Pertanyaannya adalah siapa dan bagaimana ia bisa menyusup ke Hogwarts."

Harry meringis. Ia tidak mau memberitahunya bahwa musuh mereka adalah Basilisk. Orang yang bisa melepaskan Basilisk hanya satu, pertanyaannya adalah dimana dan siapa kali ini yang dipakai kamuflase? "Omong-omong, kau membawaku kemana, Hermione? Kenapa semua orang bergerombol?"

Hermione memutar bola matanya, "Aula besar, Harry. Kita ada pertemuan klub sihir, kau ingat?"

"Uh..." Harry tidak bisa mengingatnya. Mungkin itu saat-saat dimana ia mendapatkan pengelihatan masa depan.

"Setidaknya ada usaha dari para profesor untuk membuat kita bisa mempertahankan diri dengan klub duel ini."

Saat mereka menyusuri koridor, Harry balik menatap para siswa yang melemparkan pandangan padanya. Sebagian tampak takut, sebagian ragu seperti tidak bisa menentukan, dan lebih sedikit lagi yang bersikap skeptis. Ia mengerutkan kening, tidak memahami alasan semua pandangan itu. Tentunya, mereka tidak benar-benar mempercayai bahwa ia yang membekukan mrs. Norris dan Colin 'kan? Semenyebalkan apapun keduanya.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Harry, Hermione berbisik disisinya, "Tidak semua percaya kalau kau sang Pewaris, kok. Terutama sebagian besar anak senior; paling tidak mereka tahu itu bukan perbuatan yang bisa dilakukan anak tahun kedua, Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup sekalipun."

"Tapi lebih banyak yang percaya."

"Kau tahu sendiri logika tidak berjalan pada penyihir."

"Kamu penyihir, Hermione."

Gadis itu mengerdikkan bahu, "Ya, tapi aku muggle-born. Lebih dari separuh hidupku, kuhabiskan sebagai muggle." Gadis itu mengangguk ke arah kerumunan yang berbisik-bisik, "Tapi jangan harap dengan kelompok pimpinan Ron Weasley, mereka mencurigai apapun yang memakai warna hijau," melihat ekspresi Harry, gadis itu mengerdik, "Yeah. Aku tahu itu cukup konyol, terlebih mengenal karaktermu, kau bahkan tak bisa membunuh lalat—"

"Hei!"

"—tapi mereka tidak mengenalmu, selain hanya sebagai selebritis yang introvet."

"Aku kira, aku tidak se-introvet itu," gerutunya.

"Dengan Marcus di sekitarmu? Tidak ada yang tahu, kan? Tidak ada yang berani mendekat. Lagian, kau cuma punya satu teman."

"Hei! Aku punya lebih dari satu—"

"Kau bilang sendiri kalau Malfoy, Nott dan Zabini adalah rekan. Cara Slytherin, kau bilang," ia menyeringai, seakan puas bisa mendebat Harry. "Dan jangan bilang Marcus adalah teman," di belakangnya, Marcus terbatuk. Hermione memutar bola mata.

Pemuda tahun terakhir itu menyelinap dibelakang mereka, tampak berkeringat dan lelah. Harry menduga, ia menghabiskan lagi waktu senggangnya untuk berlatih rune seperti janjinya. Ia tahu rune adalah bagian sihir yang sulit dan rumit, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang diberkahi kemampuan untuk menguasainya. Bahkan si pintar Hermione pun tidak. Karena faktor-nya tidak hanya cerdas, tapi kualitas sihir yang dimiliki.

Harry memandang bingung, "Memangnya Marcus apa?"

Seandainya bisa, Hermione memutar bola matanya lebih keras lagi. Tapi dari pada menjawab, alih-alih ia berkata. "Mereka curiga kau seorang Pewaris karena membaca Daily Prophet. Tentunya kau ingat tentang semua artikel yang membahas panjang lebar dan penuh detail tentang asal usul keluargamu dan Flint, hingga beberapa edisi, bahkan mengeluarkan edisi terbatas sepanjang musim panas, kan? Mereka tahu kau keturunan Merlin, sehingga mereka juga tahu kau berdarah Slytherin dari Peverell."

Harry mengerang. Saat ia dan Marcus pergi ke Gringotts, Harry setengah berharap bahwa itu tidak benar. Mengingat Daily Prophet sering membuat berita bohong. Jarinya otomatis bergerak pada cincin tak kasat mata di jari tengahnya. Seandainya ia memutar mata cincin itu ke depan, maka seketika cincin itu akan tampak kembali.

Cincin itu tidak dihiasi lagi batu emas dengan simbol P, melainkan opal hitam. Jenis permata hitam. Dengan _potch_ yang membuat cahaya terserap dan bergerak ke dalam batu. Cahaya itu bukannya melewatinya, malah menciptakan permainan warna yang sangat intens. Di dalam _potch_ penuh permainan warna itu, terukir simbol hampir tak kasat mata, berupa segitiga dengan lingkaran di dalamnya. Sesuatu yang membuat Marcus pucat pasi karena familier dengan simbol dark lord Grindelwald. Rupanya ia telah mencuri simbol keluarga Peverell untuk kampanye-nya. Selain simbol itu, tidak ada kekuatan istimewa lain dari cincinnya selain sebagai cincin simbol.

Harry perlu memikirkan suatu cara agar simbol ini tidak lagi ditakuti dan membuktikan bahwa Grindelwald telah mencuri simbol keluarganya. Cukup Voldemort saja yang membuat kerusakan. Jika tidak salah, ia pernah membaca di suatu tempat tentang hukum penyalahgunaan nama House of Wizarding lord. Ia perlu mencari waktu untuk kembali melakukan riset.

Mengapa ia memakai cincin Peverell? Well, seandainya ritual _Miles Antiquis Protector_ tidak terjadi, mungkin ia masih bisa menyebut dirinya Potter. Tapi kini ia lebih dari itu. Ritual itu bagai deklarasi dalam hukum sihir kuno, yang menyebabkan bangkitnya kembali sihir keluarga Peverell yang telah tersegel, mengubah cincin lord house of Potter kembali seperti aslinya dan seketika membuatnya dikenali sebagai Peverell oleh sihir, alih-alih Potter.

Seandainya ia pergi ke Wizengamot, atau menandatangani dokumen-dokumen resmi, nama yang muncul bukan Harry Potter, tapi Hardian James Peverell. Untungnya ia tidak akan menandatangani apapun dalam waktu dekat dan kursinya di Wizengamot tidak akan ter-update sampai ia 15 tahun, usia dimana ia bisa meraih emansipasi-nya. Jangan tanya dari mana nama itu berasal. Itu muncul begitu saja pada lembaran naskah kuno pohon keluarga. Yeah, Hardian, bukan Harry. Teorinya, Harry hanya sebuah nama panggilan, sedangkan nama aslinya ikut lenyap bersama kematian orang tuanya, tanpa siapapun tahu. Mungkin mereka tidak punya kesempatan untuk memberitahu siapapun ditengah peperangan.

Marcus bilang, itu sangat berbahaya; membiarkan seorang penyihir tidak mengetahui nama sihirnya. Seseorang bisa dengan mudah mengutuknya atau ia bisa mendapatkan timbal balik dari ritual yang gagal. Karena banyak ritual yang membutuhkan nama sihir untuk melengkapinya.

Pikirannya teralihkan saat Hermione menariknya pada kerumunan anak tahun pertama yang bergerak menuju aula. "Gara-gara aku tidak berlangganan Daily Prophet, aku jadi telat mendengar berita itu! Gara-gara itu juga, aku memutuskan melakukan riset sendiri. Seharusnya kau tinggal tanya padaku, tapi dipikir-pikir bukti otentik Gringotts penting juga. Apa kau tahu, kau menyandang gelar Duke?"

"_Apa?" _

Hermione menggeliat kesal, "Peverell, Harry. Sama seperti Prince, berangkat dari kalangan yang tidak biasa. Jika Merlin adalah penyihir raja Arthur, Peverell adalah nama bangsawan yang dipakai _Percival _Slytherin untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya. Apa kau sadar nama itu punya kesamaan dengan salah satu dari nama kesatria raja Arthur? Kau punya darah yang dekat dengan kerajaan Inggris, Harry. Aku bisa membayangkan keturunan _Merlin_ menikah dengan keturunan _Percival_."

Harry mengerjapkan mata dan menoleh pada Marcus. Alih-alih membantah, Marcus malah berkata, "Di dunia Muggle, mereka memakai berbagai jenis gelar seperti; Count, Viscount, Baron dan banyak lagi. Gelar itu dipakai berdasarkan kedudukan tiap orang dalam silsilah keluarga kerajaan. Tapi, berbeda dengan dunia sihir, dimana gelar seperti itu tidak berguna, kita hanya menggunakan gelar lady dan lord untuk menyebut satu sama lain. Yang membedakannya hanya julukan _noble, anchient_ atau keduanya, setiap menyebut nama keluarga bangsawan.

"Tapi, seandainya suatu ketika, keluarga bangsawan dari kedua dunia ini saling bertemu untuk sebuah aliansi, maka gelar akan dibutuhkan untuk bisa mengenali satu sama lain. Karena dunia sihir tidak mengenal raja dan ratu setelah kejatuhan raja Arthur, maka gelar tertinggi yang dikenal adalah Duke, kedudukan setingkat di bawah raja. Gelar kedua yang disandang pangeran dan putri mahkota. Sama seperti diriku sendiri yang menyandang gelar Count, artinya aku adalah sekutu dan orang kepercayaan raja. Secara otomatis berada dibawah Duke," ia melanjutkan. "Sebelumnya, Potter memang tidak memiliki kedudukan setingkat Duke, paling tidak sebelum artikel itu keluar dan mengumumkan bahwa kau keturunan terakhir dari Peverell dan Merlin. Yang otomatis merubah gelarmu menjadi anchient and Noble house, sementara sebelumnya hanya Noble house saja."

Hermione segera menyahut penjelasannya, "Sehingga, mereka semua bingung menentukan bagaimana caranya memperlakukanmu. Kau keturunan Merlin, bapak sihir, tapi kau juga Peverell—_Slytherin,_ yang memungkinkanmu sebagai seorang Pewaris. Tempatmu di asrama Slytherin juga sama sekali tidak membantu."

"Asal kau tahu Peverell juga punya darah Gryffindor!"

Hermione memutar bola mata, "Mereka juga tahu. Karena itu sebagian ada yang percaya, sebagian lain tidak..." Hermione mengibaskan tangannya.

Marcus mendengus, "Mereka yang meragukanmu jelas bukan dari kalangan atas—" Hermione melemparkan tatapan tajam, "—atau kurang edukasi."

Saat mereka sampai ke aula besar. Meja-meja panjang sudah lenyap dan panggung keemasan telah muncul di depan salah satu dinding, diterangi seribu lilin yang melayang-layang diatasnya. Langit-langit sekali lagi sudah hitam pekat, mencerminkan langit malam di luar sana. Sesekali tampak bintang jatuh melesat. Sebagian besar murid sudah banyak yang berkumpul disana, semuanya membawa tongkat dan tampak bergairah.

"Kira-kira siapa ya, yang akan mengajar kita? Ada yang bilang padaku profesor Flitwitck juara duel waktu masih muda, mungkin dia yang akan mengajar."

"Siapa saja, asal bukan..." Harry memulai, tapi mengakhiri dengan keluhan. Gilderoy Lockhart berjalan ke panggung, tampak gemilang dengan jubah merah tua keunguan, dan ditemani oleh, tak lain tak bukan, Severus Snape, yang seperti biasanya berjubah hitam.

Lockhart melambaikan tangannya menyuruh anak-anak diam, dan berseru, "Mendekat! Mendekat! Apa kalian semua bisa melihatku—" pertanyaan konyol sedangkan ia berdiri di tempat terbuka. Tidak menunggu lebih lama bagi profesor Snape untuk memasang ekspresi masam. "Nah, profesor Dumbledore sudah memberiku ijin untuk membentuk klub duel kecil ini, untuk melatih kalian semua, siapa tahu kalian perlu mempertahankan diri seperti yang kualami dalam banyak kesempatan—dan untuk detail yang lebih lengkap silakan baca buku-buku-ku.

"Izinkan aku untuk memperkenalkan asistenku, Profesor Snape," Harry tidak habis pikir, apa yang perlu dilakukan Dumbledore untuk meyakinkan profesor Snape agar bersedia menjadi asisten orang-orangan sawah ini. Lockhart melanjutkan, "Dia memberitahu aku bahwa dia juga tahu sedikit-sedikit duel dan bersedia membantuku melakukan peragaan singkat sebelum kita mulai—" Oh, janggut Melin. Harry berharap Snape tidak membuatnya berakhir menjadi daging kornet. Seandainya pria itu tahu sedang menghadapi orang paling berbahaya setelah Dumbledore di seluruh kastil ini; orang yang bahkan dark lord sendiri tidak bisa memasuki kepalanya.

Kedua profesor itu berbalik untuk saling berhadapan dan merunduk. Kemudian mereka mengangkat tongkat seperti pedang di depan mereka. "Seperti yang kalian lihat, kami mengangkat tongkat dalam posisi tempur yang diterima. Pada hitungan ketiga... satu... dua... tiga... " Keduanya mengayunkan tongkat tinggi-tinggi ke atas bahu. Snape berseru, sekalipun ia punya kemampuan untuk merapal dalam diam, _"Expelliarmus!"_ cahaya merah menyilaukan berkilat menyambar dan Lockhart terangkat, terbang mundur keluar panggung dan menabrak dinding, merosot dan akhirnya terlentang di lantai.

Suasana menjadi hening.

Tanpa sadar Harry berseru keras dalam keheningan, "Go! Profesor Snape!" sambil melompat-lompat. Teriakannya disambut sorak sorai siswa Slytherin yang lain. Jelas Snape mendengarnya, jika senyum miring penuh rasa puas itu tandanya.

"Wah, anda berhasil!" kata Lockhart sambil tertatih-tatih, naik lagi ke panggung. "Itu tadi mantra pelepas senjata—seperti yang kalian lihat, tongkatku hilang—ah, terima kasih, miss Brown. Iya, ide bagus sekali untuk menunjukkannya pada mereka, profesor Snape, tapi kalau anda tidak keberatan, bisa kubilang jelas sekali yang akan anda lakukan tadi. Kalau aku mau menghentikan anda, gampang sekali. Tapi aku merasa ada baiknya membiarkan anak-anak melihatnya..."

"Dia ingin dibunuh," bisik Malfoy. Harry mengangguk saat melihat ekspresi profesor Snape. Heran mengapa Lockhart masih bisa mempertahankan senyumnya. Seandainya Harry berada dibawah tatapan itu, ia pasti sudah lari terbirit-birit.

Harry menyelinap dan menarik lengan Marcus. Pemuda itu menoleh ke bawah sambil menaikkan alis. Harry meletakkan telunjuknya ke bibir dan menarik pemuda itu menyelinap melewati kerumunan. Begitu mereka melewati ambang pintu, terdengar namanya disebut, tapi Harry sudah tidak ada disana.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan sekarang?" pada saat yang sama Marcus melihat Dumbledore datang bersama wakil kepala sekolah dan dua orang lainnya yang memakai jubah auror. Hal itu otomatis membuatnya tanpa sadar berdiri protektif di dekat Harry.

"Marcus, coba perhatikan, sebentar lagi akan ada pertunjukan menarik."

Kepala sekolah membuka pintu aula dengan keras yang seketika membuat semua kepala menoleh ke arahnya dan Ronald Weasley meluncur menabrak dinding karena gagal menghindari mantra yang melesat ke arahnya.

"Kepala sekolah?" tanya Snape dari atas panggung.

Dumbledore dengan wajah muram mundur dan membiarkan dua auror itu maju dengan tongkat yang diacungkan ke arah Gilderoy Lockhart. "Mr. Lockhart, atas kuasa Departement of Magical Law, kau ditangkap atas tuduhan pencurian hak cipta, hak paten dan menggunakan mind magic secara ilegal." Semua berlangsung sangat cepat, saat Lockhart yang tiba-tiba menjadi pucat, menunjukkan ekspresi buas dan melemparkan kutukan ke arah kedua auror sambil mencoba berlari. Anak-anak yang awalnya bergerombol dekat panggung, berlarian menjauhi mantra-mantra sihir yang melayang.

Kedua Auror itu dengan mudah menangkis mantranya, tapi sebelum salah satunya mencegah Lockhart, pria itu berhasil berlari mencapai jedela. Tapi sebelum ia berhasil kabur, Snape sudah menjentikkan tongkatnya dan dengan tangkas membuat kriminal itu jatuh tersungkur dengan tali tampar yang melilit disekujur tubuhnya.

Pria itu meronta, sambil berteriak, "Ini tidak adil. Aku butuh keadilan. Ini sebuah tindakan yang semena-mena!"

"Kau punya hak untuk membela diri di pengadilan. Walau aku tidak menjaminnya, Seharusnya kau tidak menyerang aparat hukum. Jika kau tidak bersalah untuk apa lari." Auror pria itu tampak jengkel saat menarik kerah leher Lockhart dan menyeretnya keluar Aula karena tidak bisa melakukan apparated di dalam Hogwarts. Jika ia sengaja menjatuhkan harga diri Lockhart, siapa yang tahu, mungkin dia salah satu pria yang dibuat jengkel karena tingkah flamboyan-nya. Yang jelas nama baiknya kini sudah masuk dalam lumpur, bahkan Lavender pun menatapnya ngeri. "Tidaaaak," suara lolongan Lockhart terdengar, bahkan setelah pintu aula tertutup.

Auror wanita yang masih tinggal itu bicara pada kepala sekolah. "Terima kasih, profesor."

"Tidak, miss Cassandra. Jika bukan karena laporan anonim itu mungkin kita semua tidak akan pernah tahu jika ada penipu bekerja ditengah anak-anak. Apa jadinya jika itu terus berlanjut."

Sang Auror mengangguk, "Melihat ia berhasil mendapatkan buku harian Lockhart dan mengumpulkan banyak bukti dari berkas-berkas yang belum dirubah, sepertinya anonim ini adalah orang terdekat Lockhart. Mungkin ada orang yang menaruh dendam padanya."

McGonagall menghela napas, "Seharusnya kita tidak heran, dengan semua ketidak-kompeten-nya... sekarang bagaimana albus?"

"Well, untuk sementara, sampai akhir semester biar aku yang menggantikan kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam."

Harry berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan aula diikuti oleh Marcus. "Itu perbuatanmu kan?"

Harry menaikkan alis. "Berbuat apa, Marcus?"

Pemuda itu menyipitkan mata, "Aku tahu kau melakukan sesuatu dengan anonim itu."

"Huh. Apa kau bercanda? Aku hanya anak dua belas tahun!"

"Hanya dia bilang," gerutu Marcus sambil mengacak rambut Harry dengan sayang. "Ingin rasanya membelah dan melihat isi kepalamu."

"Hati-hati, Marcus. Tendensi sadis-mu terlihat lagi."

Seperti yang sudah diduga, penangkapan dan pengadilan Lockhart menjadi berita utama keesokan harinya. Rita sekali lagi berhasil membedah rahasia Lockhart dengan kemampuan kamuflasenya dan memberitakan semua bukti itu ke khalayak umum yang membuat semuanya semakin gempar dan departemen hukum geleng-geleng kepala. Seketika buku-buku milik mantan profesor itu dibumi hanguskan. Terutama oleh ibu-ibu yang kecewa. Pembakaran masal itu diberitakan dalam kolom-kolom kecil Daily Prophet, terjadi diseluruh negeri. Selama itu pun Harry Potter tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. _Misi berhasil._

Sayangnya kebahagiannya tidak berlangsung lama. Serangan ganda pada Justin dan Nick si Kepala-Nyaris-Putus mengubah yang sebelumnya kegugupan menjadi kepanikan besar. Semua itu disebabkan karena, apa yang bisa menyebabkan hantu membeku, pastilah sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya. Kepanikan itu membuat Marcus dari over protective menjadi super over protective. Pemuda itu berkeliaran disekitar Harry bahkan jika seharusnya ia berkonsentrasi menghadapi ujian. "Ujian bisa diulang, tapi kematian tidak. Sekali kau mati, kau mati selamanya." Andai saja mereka berdua tahu betapa ironi-nya pernyataan Marcus itu.

Tapi semua itu tidak mencegah cupid-cupid cinta berkeliaran bersama kartu Valentine. Kartu yang dimantrai untuk bisa terbang menuju sasaran tanpa bisa dicegah. Kartu ini seketika laris seperti kacang goreng di kalangan siswi. Kartu-kartu Valentine tidak berhenti berdatangan di kelas hingga membuat para profesor jengkel. Harry menebak ini salah satu cara si Kembar Weasley meredakan rasa takut para siswa, ini juga yang menjadi alasan para profesor tidak menghentikan mereka. Tapi tetap saja tampang profesor Snape seperti mengatakan orang pertama yang memintanya membuat ramuan cinta akan direcoki racun.

Saat Harry sedang mengikuti pelajaran Ilmu Jimat dan Guna-guna, beberapa kartu terbang mengejarnya. Dengan wajah amat panas memikirkan dia akan diberi kartu Valentine oleh para penggemarnya, membuat ia berusaha kabur. Tapi salah satu kartunya terbakar sebelum ia sempat menghindar, tapi alih-alih berteriak seperti Howle_r, _kartu itu malah bernyanyi;

"_Matanya sehijau acar kodok segar,_

_Rambutnya sehitam papan tulis,_

_Ingin sekali aku memilikinya,_

_Dia sungguh luar biasa,_

_Pahlawan yang mengalahkan _

_Pangeran Kegelapan."_

Wajah Harry merah padam, terlebih semua anak di kelasnya tertawa. Bahkan mereka masih menertawainya saat makan siang. Ia bisa melihat Ginny Weasley adalah satu-satunya anak yang tidak ikut tertawa, malah wajahnya ikut sama merahnya. Harry bisa menebak dari mana puisi itu berasal.

Rupanya, itu seperti memberikan inspirasi bagi penggemarnya yang lain. Tak makan waktu lama sampai terjadi persaingan kartu menyanyi yang memburu Harry tanpa henti.

Marcus bersedekap diambang pintu kelasnya sambil berkata, "Apa aku juga perlu menyanyi?" Harry menyentakkan kakinya dan berhambur keluar dengan kesal diikuti gelak tawa maskulin teman sekamarnya itu. Tapi sebelum ia bisa berjalan jauh, Marcus sudah berhasil menyusulnya dan mengangkatnya dalam gendongan. Ini satu dari sekian kalinya ia melakukan hal itu tahun ini, tidak sebanyak tahun kemarin, seperti Marcus sedang menahan diri untuk tidak sering-sering melakukannya. "Aku tahu salah satu cara supaya membuat kartu itu pergi."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau tahu kan, kartu itu hanya mengincar orang yang masih jomblo. Kau hanya perlu berkencan denganku," Harry memberinya tatapan. Pemuda itu mengerdikkan bahu, "Kau hanya perlu sadar bahwa kau tidak lagi jomblo, maka sihirnya akan lenyap."

"Hanya itu?"

"Yeah."

Harry menelengkan kepala, "Oke."

"Bagus," pemuda itu membawanya pergi entah kemana, "Sekarang karena kau berkencan denganku, maka kewajibanku untuk memberimu cokelat valentine."

Harry berseru riang, tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah masuk ke dalam jebakan Sytherin yang lihai. Lagi pula apa artinya pura-pura bila sihir sudah mengakuinya.

Benar apa kata Marcus. Begitu Harry membuat dirinya sadar bahwa ia sudah berkencan dengan seseorang, kartu itu terbang menghindarinya, bergerak seperti bumerang, kembali pada pengirimnya. Para gadis itu berseru terkejut dengan wajah merah padam karena ketahuan sudah mengirim kartu ucapan. Malfoy dan Zabini memandanginya dengan aneh, tapi itu malah membuatnya tersenyum makin lebar. "Kartu itu pergi!"

"Kau sadar memberitahu semua orang kalau kau punya pacar kan?"

Harry mengerdikkan bahu, "Itu hanya Marcus."

"_Hanya Marcus _dia bilang," Zabini menepuk wajahnya dengan gerakan putus asa, sedangnya Malfoy hanya menepuk puncak kepalanya sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"_Apa?"_

Malfoy menatap langit-langit, "Aku tidak tahu lagi sampai kapan permainan ini berakhir."

"Apa sih~" Harry merengut kesal. Tapi perhatiannya teralihkan saat ia melihat Marcus memasuki ruang rekreasi. Ia membawa setumpuk cokelat di tangan dan sakunya. Membuat Harry melompat memeluknya. Marcus menghadiahinya kecupan di pipi. Harry mengabaikan suara Malfoy yang mengerang dan suara jedotan di meja. Seandainya Harry tidak sibuk menghitung jumlah cokelatnya mungkin ia mendengar Zabini menggerutu, "Sekarang mereka bermain pura-pura sesuatu yang tidak pura-pura... mengatakannya keras-keras malah membuatku pusing."

Mood Harry kembali turun saat melihat Hagrid digiring keluar dari Hogwarts. Sejarah telah terulang kembali—sama seperti yang diperingatkan Dobby. Ancaman yang tak kunjung berhenti, membuat pihak Kementrian melakukan segala cara untuk bisa mengembalikan kepercayaan masyarakat yang meninggalkan anak-anak mereka di Hogwarts. Seakan dengan menangkap manusia setengah raksasa itu memberikan rasa lega dan aman, padahal pelaku aslinya masih berkeliaran.

Harry tahu dark lord adalah biang keladinya, tapi ia tidak tahu dalam wujud apa kali ini. Pengelihatannya tidak bisa dipahami, pengelihatan macam ini adalah yang paling membuat frustasi, karena hanya bisa dimengerti saat peristiwa itu sudah terjadi. Seolah ada sesuatu yang besar diluar sana yang mencegahnya untuk memanipulasi takdir.

Tapi paling tidak ia bisa sedikit menyentilnya.

Harry memberi Hermione cermin genggam, menyuruhnya bersumpah untuk terus membawanya. Gadis itu memandangnya dengan penuh selidik; terbiasa dengan keanehan Harry, tapi juga tidak menyerah untuk menguak misterinya. Tapi gadis itu mengangguk, itu yang paling penting. Sehingga saat profesor McGonagall tiba-tiba membatalkan pertandingan quidditch hanya untuk memberitahunya hal yang mereka kira jauh lebih buruk; bahwa Hermione telah membeku, Harry tahu bahwa cermin-nya telah menyelamatkannya.

Ya, ia tahu sekarang bahwa semua benda yang terjatuh disekitar korban-korban sebelumnya adalah benda yang membuat mereka membeku, alih-alih mati. Ia menyadarinya setelah hantu itu membeku. Pada dasarnya hantu bukanlah makhluk hidup sehingga tubuh mereka adalah substansial itu sendiri yang berguna sama seperti cermin, kamera atau genangan air.

Sikapnya membingungkan teman-temannya, karena dari pada terlihat cemas, Harry malah penuh dengan penerimaan. Ia menatap Marcus dengan sangat intens saat berkata, "Sudah hampir waktunya." Hal itu membuat Marcus menutup bukunya, menyandang pedangnya dan pergi mengurung diri dalam ruang ritual tempat ia berlatih rune. Harry tidak pernah tahu apa yang dilakukannya disana karena pemuda itu tidak mengijinkannya masuk. Hanya saja setiap kali Marcus selesai, ia seperti orang yang habis selesai lomba lari maraton. Tapi penuh dengan kepuasaan dan energi statis sihir yang sangat kuat.

Pada malam dimana disudut lain Hogwarts, para bersaudara Weasley bermuram durja karena kehilangan saudara perempuan mereka. Harry mendongak menatap entah kemana. Pandangannya yang berkabut membuat siswa yang memperhatikan—Slytherin selalu memperhatikan—beringsut tak nyaman dan itu membawa perhatian Marcus juga padanya. "Harry?"

"Sudah waktunya," bisiknya sambil perlahan berdiri.

Marcus menyarungkan pedangnya, bersamaan dengan profesor Snape memasuki ruangan. "Ada apa?" kata Marcus melihat wajah pucat pria itu.

Pria itu melayangkan pandangan pada para siswa yang berkumpul di ruang rekreasi, tidak ada siswa Junior selain Harry. Ia tampak mempertimbangkan sesuatu sebelum berkata, "Pewaris Slytherin," nadanya pelan dan terjaga, "meninggalkan pesan lain. Tepat dibawah pesan pertama. _Kerangkanya akan tergeletak di Kamar Rahasia selamanya._"

"Siapa?" sahut Gemma Farley.

"Ginerva Weasley."

"Tapi dia pureblood!"

"Sekalipun ia blood traitor, tidak seharusnya dark lord menyerang pureblood!"

"TIDAK ADA—" semua hening, "—orang yang bisa memprediksi apapun yang ada dalam pikiran dark lord." Melanjutkannya seolah tidak ada perdebatan yang terjadi, Snape berkata, "Kalian akan dipulangkan besok pagi. Segeralah bersiap-siap dan hubungi orang tua kalian untuk menjemput. Juga beritahu siswa yang lain," kalimat terakhirnya diucapkan pada Farley yang seorang Prefect.

Perlahan para siswa itu bubar dengan tegang dan berbisik-bisik. Meninggalkan Harry dan Marcus bersama profesor. Snape mengamati Harry baik-baik; pada tatapannya yang kosong, ekspresinya yang datar dan cara berdirinya yang seolah berada diluar realita. Lalu matanya jatuh pada Excalibur di pinggang Marcus. "Ada apa ini?"

"Sudah waktunya," bisik Harry.

"_Apa?"_

"Sudah waktunya," Harry melangkah melewati Snape menuju lukisan.

"Mr. Flint?" sergahnya.

"Profesor, ada baiknya kita mengikuti Harry."

Profesor Snape menggunakan instingnya yang tajam, memilih untuk mengikuti saran yang dianggapnya bukan dari seorang siswa, tapi Heir dari keluarga Flint yang tidak pernah main-main. Mereka menjatuhkan langkahnya mengikuti Harry; langkah goyah yang membawa mereka menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap dan tangga bergerak, menuju lantai tempat kamar mandi Moaning Myrtle berada. "Mr. Flint, haruskah aku bilang bahwa berkeliaran diatas jam malam disaat genting tidaklah bijaksana."

"Jika anda harus, silakan prof. Tapi itu tidak akan menghentikannya," Marcus mengangguk pada Harry yang berjalan terhuyung di depan mereka. Keduanya tidak membuang energi untuk bicara, tahu itu hanya akan memantul sebelum bisa masuk ke telinga Harry. Ada baiknya mendengarkan Harry Potter disaat-saat ia mendapatkan episode macam ini.

Dilain pihak, Harry merasa sedang melangkah dalam pusaran waktu. Pusaran yang mencampur-adukkan masa lalu dan masa depan. Ia melihat berbagai alternatif dirinya bergerak dengan cara berbeda menuju tempat yang sama. Langkah Harry menirukan ritme mereka, menjadi satu dengan realitas yang hanya bisa ia lihat. Ia tidak berhenti, bahkan mungkin tidak mendengarnya, saat suara melengking Myrtle berseru, "Apa yang laki-laki lakukan disini?!—" hantu itu terbelalak saat melihat profesor Snape, dan menjerit masuk ke dalam toilet, menyemburkan airnya hingga membasahi lantai. Profesor menggerutu, "Jadi itu sebabnya antai di koridor ini selalu basah..."

Harry meraih wastafel itu, melihat ukiran ularnya dan seperti semua dirinya yang lain, berdesis dengan bahasa asing yang terasa familier di telinganya, $Buka...$

Terdengar napas Snape tersentak. "Mengapa kau tidak bilang Harry Potter adalah Parselmouth?!"

"Dia seorang Slytherin. Seharusnya anda bisa menebaknya."

"Tapi dia bukan pewaris!"

"Dia pewaris," Marcus melongokkan kepala pada lubang besar yang muncul dari Wastafel terbuka, "Pewaris yang sesungguhnya." Desisan sekali lagi membuat tangga secara ajaib muncul.

Harry melihat dirinya yang lain, yang memakai pakaian Gryfindor, dengan gagah berani meluncur bersama Ron Weasley dan Gilderoy Lockhart, sama sekali tidak berpikir ada tangga yang bisa dipakai untuk turun. Memangnya ia pikir seorang dark lord mau meluncur begitu saja diatas pipa yang dipenuhi kotoran? Harry tidak habis pikir dengan alternatif dirinya yang lain. lagian, _Ron Weasley dan Gilderoy Lockhart?_ Kurang apa nasib buruknya sampai ia harus menambahkan _dua _mimpi buruk dalam misi hidup dan mati? _Ya, hidup dan mati,_ karena ia melihat juga alternatif dirinya yang mati, dirinya yang Hufflepuff dimana Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup adalah Neville Longbotom.

Mereka turun pada lantai lembab terowongan batu gelap. Terowongan itu cukup besar untuk berdiri di dalamnya. Snape berdiri agak jauh di depan, tongkatnya menyala sementara ia menginspeksi adanya bahaya. "Pasti ini berkilo-kilo meter di bawah sekolah," komentar Harry yang membuat kedua rekannya menatap, "Apa?"

"Kau sudah sadar?" sahut Marcus.

Harry menelengkan kepala bingung, "Memangnya aku pernah tidak sadar?"

Snape mendengus. "Ingat, begitu ada gerakan, langsung tutup mata rapat-rapat."

Tapi lorong itu sesunyi kuburan, dan bunyi mengejutkan yang pertama kali mereka dengar adalah derak tengkorak tikus yang terinjak. Snape merendahkan tongkatnya untuk memeriksa lantai dan melihatnya dipenuhi tulang binatang-binatang kecil. Mereka terpaku memandang sesuatu di depan mereka. Snape segera mengambil tabung kaca dari balik jubahnya. "Kulit Basilisk, berguna untuk banyak ramuan."

"Atau menjualnya ke pasar gelap," sahut Marcus. Kedua orang Slytherin itu tidak tampak takut atau terganggu pada bukti ada ular raksasa menunggu mereka. Harry tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi itu ia dapatkan dari Ron atau Lockhart. "Kita bisa kembali lagi setelah menyelesaikan ini," Marcus berkata seolah itu misi yang gampang dilakukan.

Setelah dua kali kelokan tajam, akhirnya mereka berdiri di depan dinding kokoh dengan pahatan dua ular yang saling berbelit, mata mereka dari zambrud besar berkilau terkena sinar dari tongkat. Tanpa menunggu dua kali, ditemani dua orang paling ditakuti di Slytherin, Harry mengucapkan 'mantra'nya. "$Buka...$" kedua ular itu memisahkan diri. Ketika dinding membelah terbuka, masing-masing bagian menggeser licin lalu lenyap dan mereka bertiga berjalan masuk.

Harry berdiri di ujung kamar sangat panjang berpenerangan remang-remang oleh cahaya suram kehijauan. Lantainya berkilau seperti dilapisi genangan air. Di kedua sisinya terdapat kolam raksasa yang dihiasi patung-patung identik dari kepala Basilisk. Langit-langitnya lenyap dalam kegelapan, sehingga tingginya tidak terjangkau mata. Mereka bergerak maju dengan hati-hati.

Di tengah ruangan itu sebuah patung pria raksasa menjulang tinggi hingga Harry harus menjulurkan leher untuk mendongak. Kesannya antik dan ia punya janggut yang bisa menyaingi Dumbledore, panjangnya sampai menyentuh ujung jubah batunya. Dan diantara kedua kaki yang luar biasa besar, pada lantai batu licinnya terbaring Ginny dengan rambut merahnya yang terurai, tenggelam dalam genangan. Matanya terbuka dan kelopaknya menjadi abu-abu seperti diselimuti kabut. Profesor berlari padanya, tongkat siap di tangan, seperti sedang waspada barangkali ada musuh dibalik patung. Sementara itu Harry menatap sekitarnya, berusaha mencari Basilisk.

"Dia tidak bangun," kata Snape dengan botol ramuan kosong di tangannya.

"Tapi dia tidak mati?"

"Kondisinya seperti dimantrai?"

"Dia tidak akan bangun," terdengar suara pelan. Seorang anak laki-laki jangkung berambut hitam kecokelatan bersandar di pilar paling dekat, mengawasi. Tepi-tepi tubuhnya mengabur aneh, seakan Harry memandangnya lewat jendela berkabut.

"Siapa kau?" kata Marcus penuh peringatan. Mereka sadar jika anak itu memakai seragam lawas seperti milik kakeknya, dan tidak mungkin ada siswa biasa berakhir di tempat ini.

Tapi perhatian anak itu tidak sekalipun terlepas dari Harry. "Kau Harry Potter."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Ginny sering bercerita tentangmu. Kau punya ciri-ciri seperti yang digambarkannya," selama bicara tak pernah sekalipun matanya meninggalkan Harry, ekspresinya seperti orang lapar. "_Membosankan _sekali harus mendengarkan masalah-masalah konyol anak perempuan sebelas tahun," dia meneruskan, "Tapi aku bersabar. Aku membalas tulisan-tulisannya. Aku penuh simpati dan baik hati. Ginny jadi sangat menyayangiku, lebih dari saudara-saudaranya yang mengabaikkannya atau teman-temannya yang tidak memahaminya," pemuda itu tertawa melengking. "_Tidak ada yang memahamiku, Tom,_" katanya sambil menirukan suara anak perempuan. _"Oh, aku begitu mencintainya, Tom. Pahlawan dunia sihir, Harry Potter. Orang yang berhasil mengalahkan dark lord Voldemort! Pahlawanku berkuda putih yang gagah!" _ia mendesis keras pada akhir kalimatnya, seperti sudah memuntahkan kotoran.

"Kau ini apa? Buku harian yang dimantrai?" sahut Marcus, "Tapi bagaimana kau bisa berada diluar sini? Apa kau hantu?"

"Ingatan," bisik Snape. "Hanya fragmentasi dari ingatan paling berbahaya saja yang bisa muncul ke dunia nyata seperti ini. Mewujudkan diri seolah sedang mencari energi kehidupan," lanjutnya sambil melirik Ginny Weasley. "Benar itu yang sedang kau lakukan, kan? Kau bukan manusia, bukan pula hantu. Kau _bukan apa-apa._ Kau hanya serpihan dari ingatan seseorang, seseorang yang cukup jahat untuk mengendalikan Basilisk, membekukan anak-anak dan _penculik_." Anak itu akhirnya memandang ke arah lain, tapi kali ini penuh kemarahan. Seakan ia tidak terima ada yang bicara seperti itu tentang dirinya. Seolah ia tidak terima sudah disalahkan, karena ia menganggap semua itu pantas, hanya sebuah konsekuensi dari _greater good._ Snape melanjutkan, seolah tidak menyadari tatapan itu, "Pertanyaannya adalah ingatan milik _siapa_?"

Anak itu tersenyum.

Harry ikut tersenyum, "Tom Marvolo Riddle," ia menjentikkan tongkatnya, menuliskan nama anak itu di udara. Senyum Riddle memudar saat Harry mengubah tulisannya menjadi _Aku Lord Voldemort._

Snape terbelalak sedetik sebelum menghujamkan tongkatnya bertubi-tubi, mengirimkan mantra mematikan dengan sangat cepat. Tapi semua mantra itu hanya menembus tubuhnya seperti menembus kabut. Tak menunggu lama sampai anak itu memanggil Basilisk. Ular itu muncul dari balik tembok, tepat dibelakang Harry. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi hingga mencapai ujung kepala patung raksasa itu. Meskipun Snape adalah pengguna tongkat yang handal, tapi itu tidak berguna dibawah kekuatan kulit Basilisk. Maka, Marcus mencabut pedangnya dan sambil menutup mata berlari melesat meraih Harry dalam gendongan bersamaan dengan kepala ular itu melesat menabrak lantai tempat Harry semula berdiri.

"_veniunt ad me equitem deos!_" Marcus berseru.

Angin menderu disekitar mereka hingga jubah Marcus berkibar. Di bawah kakinya pentagram dari api biru tiba-tiba muncul. Saat ia membuka mata, warna gelap retinanya kini dihiasi cincin perak yang bersinar misterius. Warna mata itu mengingatkan Harry pada mata salah satu anak kembar dalam pengelihatannya saat ia berada di Kastil keluarga Flint.

Api biru tiba-tiba menguar dari punggung Marcus, membakar kemejanya, tapi tak tampak menyakitinya. Hingga sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara lengkingan burung. Bayangan hitam melesat dari tato di punggung Marcus, melayang dan muncul di udara dengan bentuk yang jauh lebih solid.

Burung itu membentangkan sayap hitamnya yang berkilau. Harry tidak pernah melihat burung seagung itu; dengan bulu yang segelap malam dan paruh perak yang membuatnya tampak agung. Api biru di ujung ekor panjangnya menguar seperti ekor meteor sementara ia melesat menuju Basilisk dan menyerangnya. "Black Phoenix," bisik Snape kagum.

Ujung paruh runcingnya menusuk kedua mata Basilisk dan membuatnya buta. "Tidak!" seru Riddle. $_"Bunuh anak itu! jangan pedulikan burung itu! anak itu di belakangmu! Kau bisa membauinya."_$

Marcus sudah berdiri siap. kepala Basilisk mulai merendah, tubuhnya bergulung, menghantam pilar-pilar ketika ia berputar menghadapinya. Harry bisa melihat rongga matanya yang besar berdarah, melihat mulutnya menga-nga lebar, cukup lebar untuk menelannya sekali lahap, taring sepanjang pedang Marcus, pipih, berkilat dan beracun...

Marcus menghujamkan Excalibur membabi buta. Keahlian berpedangnya dan tubuhnya yang atletik membawa mereka dalam tarian horor penuh hujan darah dari luka yang ditimbulkannya. Darah itu panas dan membakar apapun yang disentuhnya, membuat Harry menjerit menutupi wajah. Marcus mengumpat. Saat Basilisk itu terhujam jatuh ke lantai, Marcus sudah berada disisi lain ruangan, memeriksa lukanya yang melepuh.

Phoenix hitam itu meluncur turun dan berdiri di sisi kepalanya untuk menangisi luka itu dan membuatnya sembuh. Kulit barunya berwarna kemerahan dan tampak sensitif, tapi Harry tidak merasakan sakit lagi. Tapi mata Harry tidak kembali ke warna asalnya yang bagai emerald. Mata itu menjadi putih seperti saat-saat ia mengalami episode. Perlahan kepalanya menoleh pada Marcus, "_Buku itu, hancurkan,_" bisiknya dengan bahasa latin. Seketika Marcus menghujamkan pedangnya pada buku bersampul gelap yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tangan Ginny. "Tidaaak!" Tinta hitam menyembur keluar dari sana membanjiri lantai, bersamaan dengan teriakan kesakitan yang panjang, mengerikan dan tajam menusuk. Riddle menggeliat dan meliuk, menjerit, menggapai-gapai dan kemudian...

Dia pergi. Tiba-tiba semua menjadi sunyi. Hanya terdengar hembusan napas berat dari profesor Snape yang berdiri pucat disana dengan mantra menyala di ujung tongkatnya. Rambut hitamnya lepek, membuatnya seperti tampak sakit. Sementara Marcus menarik kembali pedangnya dan menginspeksi tinta diujungnya. Phoenix hitam terbang hinggap dibahunya, tidak tampak akan kembali kemanapun ia berasal.

Terdengar rintihan dari ujung lain kamar rahasia. Ginny bergerak, dan perlahan-lahan duduk. Matanya yang tercenggang bergerak dari sosok raksasa Basilisk yang telah mati, ke arah Harry dan Marcus yang jubahnya basah kuyup oleh darah, pada buku harian tergeletak di lantai—Ginny bergidik—lalu pada profesor Snape yang berjalan kearahnya. Gadis itu menghela napas dalam-dalam dan air mata mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Snape, seperti trauma telah merubah sifatnya atau mungkin ia sedikit terciprat racun Basilisk, pria itu memeluk Ginny dan membiarkan gadis kecil itu menangis dalam pangkuannya. Ginny tidak peduli ia mengotori jubah guru ramuan yang paling tempramental, menangis keras tidak bisa berhenti.

"Profesor?"

"Dark lord. Buku itu menyimpan fragmentasi dari ingatan dark lord," bisik pria itu.

"Aku tidak akan membawa buku itu ke Dumbledore jika aku jadi kau, profesor." Hal itu membuat Snape mendongak.

"Kenapa?" ia tidak tampak kaget. Hanya murni penasaran, seperti ia sudah berhenti menghakimi Harry pada setiap tindakannya.

"Karena perang ini, aku tidak akan masuk kubu siapapun."

"_Perang_, Potter?"

"Perang, profesor. Kau tahu, itu belum berakhir," Harry menatap buku ditangannya. "Ini hanya awal. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kuncinya dipegang Dumbledore."

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?" Marcus menjadi tegang di belakang Harry, siap melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya, dari seorang profesor sekalipun. Tentu saja hal ini tidak luput dari perhatian Snape, tapi pria itu tidak tampak cemas. "Kenapa aku harus mengikuti anak dua belas tahun dibandingkan lord light?"

"Karena," Harry berjalan mendekati Snape. "Aku tidak akan membela penyihir hitam atau putih. Tujuanku hanya satu, tanpa greater good. Aku tidak akan mengorbankan pion dan aku tidak akan mengorbankanmu. Biarkan mereka semua berpikir peperangan ini hanya dari dua belah pihak. Biarkan mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada pihak ketiga yang bermain diluar aturan."

Snape menurunkan pandangannya perlahan. Tampak berpikir. Lalu dengan gerakan tongkatnya, ia berkata, "Aku bersumpah atas nama yang tak pernah kusandang, bahwa aku tak kan menghianati, membicarakan atau menuliskan apapun tentang buku Riddle pada siapapun selain atas ijin—"

"Hardian James Peverell," sahut Harry.

Snape terbelalak, "—Hardian James Peverell, so mote be!" sihir melesat kembali ke tubuh Snape dan mengunci janjinya. Pria itu perlahan berdiri dengan Ginny yang sudah terlelap kelelahan di gendongannya. "Kau bukan Potter lagi."

"Aku lebih dari Potter, Profesor," Harry tersenyum. "Seharusnya kau tahu dari pemberitaan media."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kau ikut mengganti namamu."

Harry menggeleng, "Sihir yang melakukannya," ia menyimpan buku itu dibalik jubahnya. "Kau perlu menghapus ingatan Ginny tentang buku ini, mungkin membuatnya menganggap ia dirasuki oleh dark lord?" Snape mengangguk, rencana sudah tersusun di kepalanya. "Nah, mari kita kembali. Ada keluarga rambut merah yang perlu diberi kabar gembira." Hal ini membuat kedua Slytherin menyeringai, tidak sabar menantikan keluarga paling anti-Slytherin menyadari mereka punya hutang jiwa dengan tiga orang Slytherin sekaligus.

Marcus mengangkat Harry dalam gendongan lagi. Ia membiarkan burung yang bertengger di bahu Marcus menggigiti rambutnya, sementara ia menutup mata.

Sejenak hening ketika Harry, Marcus, Ginny dan profesor Snape berdiri diambang pintu kantor Kepala Sekolah, berlumur debu, lendir dan (khusus Harry dan Marcus) darah. Kemudian terdengar jeritan.

"_Ginny!" _

Jeritan Mrs. Weasley, yang semula duduk menangis di depan perapian, diiringi oleh anggota keluarganya yang lain. Mereka semua melompat bangun dan berlarian memeluk anggota keluarganya yang akhirnya ditemukan. Profesor Dumbledore memandangi mereka—terutama Harry dan Snape dengan mata berseri-seri. Profesor McGonagal memegangai dadanya dengan rasa lega yang mendalam.

"Oh, Severus..." kata wanita itu sambil memeluk sang master ramuan. "Terima kasih, terima kasih..." bisiknya berkali-kali, diikuti oleh suaminya.

Profesor McGonagal mengambil sapu tangan untuk menyeka air mata diujung matanya. "Aku bangga padamu, Severus," katanya, membuat pipi pria itu makin merah. Lalu beralih pada dua anak lain yang juga tak kalah kacaunya, siapapun tahu mereka ikut berperang. Keluarga Weasley berkali-kali berterima kasih pada Harry dan Marcus, bahkan Ron dengan ragu-ragu juga itu bergabung. Tersenyum kecil pada Harry. Ekspresinya menunjukkan padanya rasa dari kehilangan anggota keluarga. Semoga itu membuatnya jauh lebih dewasa.

"Trims, Flint, Harry," bisik George sambil memeluk mereka bergantian.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya hal itu Flint," sahut si kembar yang lain sambil menyeringai, "Tapi mengingat kau seorang kesatria Merlin, seharusnya memang tidak ada yang meragukanmu."

"Wow, apa itu gagak?" sahut Ron.

"Yeah, itu gagak yang sangat menarik. Aku tidak pernah tahu ada jenis seperti ini."

Seruan terkejut senang terdengar dari Dumbledore. "Oh, asal kau tahu mr Weasley dan mr. Weasley, itu adalah Black Phoenix!" ia bertepuk tangan dengan antusias, "Jadi ku kira ia adalah familiar-mu, mr Flint? Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namanya?" Marcus menatap burung itu sejenak, seperti terlibat perdebatan. "Kau bisa memanggilnya Ciarran."

"Nama yang sesuai," puji sang kepala sekolah, sepertinya tahu arti nama itu diambil dari warna bulu sang Phoenix. Lalu mood-nya kembali murung, "Jadi, setelah kita menyelesaikan reuni ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" pertanyaan ini lebih diberikan kepada profesor Snape.

Pria itu, dengan nada tenang dan terpelajarnya menjelaskan secara rinci (sedikit di edit) tentang bagaimana Harry yang adalah keturunan Peverell memiliki kemampuan berbicara dengan ular dan menemukan jalan menuju kamar rahasia untuk mencari Ginny setelah mengetahui berita menghilangnya gadis itu dari profesor Snape. Lalu mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk mencarinya kesana, menemukannya sedang dirasuki oleh dark lord yang memerintahkan Basilisk untuk membuat teror di Hogwarts. Profesor Snape menjelaskan ia tidak bisa mengorek informasi lebih jauh karena semakin lama jiwa dark lord merasuki Ginny, maka semakin berbahaya untuknya dan serangan Basilisk juga membuat semuanya semakin sulit. Akhirnya dengan kerjasama, mereka bertiga berhasil mengusir dark lord dan mengalahkan Basilisk dengan menusuk mulutnya—hal ini membuat mereka semua terbelalak.

"Jadi benar, dark lord sudah kembali," bisik sang kepala sekolah.

Snape mengangguk, "Tanda-tandanya sudah terlihat dari tahun kemarin. Mungkin ini bukan pertamakalinya ia menyusup ke Hogwarts."

"Kau benar, Severus," sang kepala sekolah tampak muram. Pada mereka semua, ia berkata, "Temui madam Pomfrey. Aku tahu ia belum tidur. Besok akan ada makan malam besar, dan juga pesta untuk merayakannya. Silakan!"

Mr. Weasley membawa Ginny keluar diikuti yang lain. Sebelum itu, Ron berhenti di dekat Harry dan berkata malu-malu, "Trims, Potter. Maafkan sikapku selama ini padamu. Aku dan keluargaku berhutang pada kalian... trims Flint, profesor Snape..." Harry menepuk bahu Ron sambil tersenyum, sementara kedua Slytherin yang lain hanya mengangguk.

Saat mereka bertiga berjalan mengikuti keluarga Weasley beberapa langkah jauhnya, tak sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan lord Malfoy yang bermaksud menemui kepala sekolah. Pria itu menatap Snape dan Marcus dengan heran, hanya menangguk singkat pada mereka dan mengabaikan keluarga Weasley sama sekali.

Pada Marcus ia berkata sambil mengerutkan kening, "Aku ingin kau membeli Dobby."

Marcus mengangkat alis, "Apapun yang anda inginkan," jawabnya datar bak pelayan sejati.

Harry menyeringai, "Apa kau sadar kalau sekarang ada lingkaran perak yang menghiasi retina matamu?"

"!"

* * *

Dobby bersenandung senang sambil menata makan siang ke atas meja disamping tempat tidur tempat Harry bermain Exploding Snap dengan Ron dan Hermione. Marcus duduk sambil membaca majalah quidditch tak jauh dari sana. Tak berselang lama, Ginny menengok dari salah satu tirai tempat tidur yang terbuka. Ia tampak menoleh kesana kemari untuk memeriksa apakah Madam Pomfrey memperhatikan ia keluar dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hai, Ginny," sapa Harry.

Ia merona, "Hai, Harry," seolah diperbolehkan memanggil nama depan namanya membuatnya sangat senang. "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Sebelumnya aku belum sempat mengatakan itu," lalu tiba-tiba ia memeluk Harry sambil berkata dilehernya, wajah Harry tertutup rambut merah yang membuatnya melayangkan tatapan meminta tolong ke arah temannya yang cekikikan, "Kau telah berusaha keras menolongku, bahkan sampai turun ke Kamar Rahasia. Kau pemberani sekali, Harry. Terima kasih."

Terdengar suara _snap_ dari majalah yang ditutup keras, lalu Marcus berkata, "Permisi, miss Weasley. Sudah waktunya aku memberikan obat untuk _kekasihku, _tolong minggir, trims." Hermione mendengus keras dan melemparkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan punggung gemetaran, sementara Ron menggigit bibir sambil memperhatikan ekspresi saudara perempuannya.

Ginny menatap dengan mulut menga-nga saat Marcus dengan cekatan mengangkat Harry dalam pangkuannya dan menyodorkan botol ramuan ke mulutnya. Harry yang masih merah padam, menurut saja pada strategi Marcus untuk menyelamatkannya dari para penggemarnya. Andai saja Harry tahu akal bulus Marcus.

Bersambung.


	7. Chapter 7

Cerita ini berdasarkan novel Harry Potter dari J.K Rowling. Kesamaan karakter dan tempat hanya karena cerita ini sekedar Fanfiction.

A/N:

Akhirnya bisa update. Maafkan aku yang lama sekali update untuk chapter ini. Mungkin bisa dibilang alasannya karena chapter ini bagai jembatan untuk cerita-cerita selanjutnya. Sebagai pilar, aku harus mengedit dan menelitinya berkali-kali barangkali ada yang terlewat. Sampai ada beberapa paragraf yang aku bosan gara-gara membacanya berkali-kali.

Terima kasih yang sudah me-review, follow atau favorit cerita ini. Tanpa kalian, cerita ini hanya seonggok sampah dari intisari pikiran penulis. Tanpa menunggu lagi, silakan membaca.

Chapter 7

Angin menderu sementara mantra saling melesat dari berbagai arah, laksana petir yang seketika menghancurkan. Tapi dinding-dinding gelap dari ruang bawah tanah itu tidak bergeming oleh kuatnya mantra karena perlindungan kuno dari rune-rune yang ditanamkan di dalamnya selama generasi bergenerasi. Di ujung ruangan, Lord Flint berdiri seperti batu. Tidak bergeming di tengah kekacauan itu, bahkan tidak ada diantara mantra-mantra itu yang berhasil menyentuhnya. Hanya ekspresi serius yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang konsentrasi penuh. Setiap mantra yang melesat tanpa suara dari tongkatnya, tidak tampak menguras energinya sama sekali, sementara energi gelap menguar disekitarnya seperti kubah raksasa, menunjukkan kekuatan dari seorang pemimpin klan.

Harry berhasil menghindari _difindo_ hanya karena murni keberuntungan. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya menyerah atau mengaku kalah. Darah yang menetes dari pelipisnya dan jubah berasap bekas terbakar tak dipedulikannya. Mantra-mantra tingkat tinggi dibisikkannya silih berganti, berantai dan tak terputus; kemampuan pertarungan yang jauh diatas usianya, bahkan untuk penyihir dewasa sekalipun. Tapi dengan semua bakatnya itu, ia bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh satu helai pun rambut Gideon. Bahkan _vision-_nya sama sekali tidak berguna pada pertarungan yang mengandalkan kecepatan ini.

Suara bariton terdengar diantara lesatan mantranya; tanpa emosi atau kelelahan, "Tidak penting sekuat apa sihirmu, atau sebesar apa pengetahuanmu soal mantra, jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan cepat, maka itu tak kan berguna." Harry bersembunyi di balik batu besar yang ia ciptakan untuk menghindari Crucio—ya, lord Flint sama sekali tidak menahan diri. Itu menjadi satu dari syarat Harry saat ia meminta pria itu melatihnya. Harry tahu betul dark lord tidak akan melawannya menggunakan _biting jinx _atau _knockback jinx_.

Pria itu melanjutkan seakan mereka sedang berada di kelas biasa, bukannya sedang dalam pertarungan sihir. "Yang paling penting adalah efek kejut. Gunakan keterbatasanmu dengan cara kreatif. Kau bisa membuat seseorang jatuh dari ketinggian dengan Leviosa. Kau bisa membuat paru-paru musuhmu dipenuhi gelembung sabun. Kau bisa meledakkan jantungnya. Semua itu tergantung kreatifitas. Dengan mantra siswa tahun pertama-pun kau bisa membunuh seseorang."

Harry merubah lantai di kaki Gideon Flint menjadi lumpur isap, tapi pria itu dengan mudah keluar dari jebakannya.

"Bagus sekali!"

Harry berguling keras menghindari ledakan diatas kepalanya. Disaat bersamaan, Gideon melesatkan mantra baru yang tidak sempat dihindarinya. Itu bukan jenis mantra berbahaya, tapi tekanannya membuat tubuhnya melesat dan berputar di udara sebelum membentur tembok. Harry jatuh merosot sambil merasakan darah segar menetes dari hidungnya. Kesadarannya hilang timbul dan yang terakhir kali diingatnya hanya ekspresi waspada dari lord Flint.

_Udara dingin menyapu kulitnya. Harry berdiri pada ruangan berlantai batu familier itu lagi. Ini bukan pengelihatan pertama atau keduanya, membuatnya dengan mudah mengabaikan sosok dirinya yang meratapi tubuh tanpa nyawa Marcus. Alih-alih ia bergerak perlahan melewatinya, bergerak seperti melintasi kabut. Sekitarnya terasa kabur dan mencekung, berfokus pada pahatan batu tinggi dengan gelombang hitam berriak di depannya._

_Bisikan-bisikan tajam terdengar, menyentuh Harry seperti tusukan-tusukan jarum. "Harry... Harry... kemari..."_

"_Harry... jiwa-mu bernyanyi padaku—"_

Harry menarik napas dengan satu tarikan yang berat. Wajah cemas lord Flint perlahan kembali fokus. Kedua lengan Harry dipegangi seakan pria itu tidak yakin harus melakukan apa. Saat melihat kesadaran muncul di mata Harry, pria itu tampak sangat lega. "Harry..."

"Berapa lama?"

"Hanya sekitar satu menit," katanya sambil membantu Harry duduk.

Ia memegangi kepalanya, "Selama itu?" pria itu mengerjap. Seolah mengambil kesimpulan bahwa apa yang dilihat Harry lebih cepat dibandingkan waktu yang berjalan di dunia nyata. Tapi pria itu tidak tampak ingin berkomentar apapun, seolah menghormati kesepakatan dalam diam diantara mereka untuk tidak mengusik masalah pengelihatan Harry. Pria itu hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "Kita sudahi latihannya."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Mungkin benar. Tapi 15 menit lagi aku harus ke Kementerian." Melihat Harry cemberut, pria itu menambahkan, "Kau bisa melanjutkannya bersama Marcus jika ingin." Itu membuat Harry kembali berbinar dan tanpa menunggu pertanyaan Harry, pria itu menambahkan, "Dia sedang berada di ruang ritual, jika kau bisa membuatnya keluar dari sana aku akan sangat berterima kasih."

"Lagi? Lama-lama dia bisa berubah jadi profesor Snape."

Ruangan itu satu lantai di bawah tempat latihannya. Dengan luas kastil ini, Harry tidak berharap sampai disana secepat yang diinginkannya seandainya ia tidak memakai salah satu jalan pintas ajaib yang tersembunyi di balik patung prajurit. Lorong itu sempit dan hanya bisa dilewati satu orang dewasa, tapi akan melebar jika ia membawa teman. Ia keluar sambil terbatuk debu dan hiasan sarang laba-laba di rambutnya. Bukan berarti elf tidak pernah membersihkannya, hanya saja lorong rahasia itu selalu jahil pada Harry.

Harry membuka salah satu pintu kayu disana, tapi tidak langsung menemukan Marcus. Alih-alih ia lebih dulu harus melewati lorong-lorong berisi kamar-kamar ritual untuk sampai ke tempat paling dalam, tempat Marcus biasa berada. Cahaya terang dari obor putih api sihir memberinya pemandangan jelas dari lantai obsidian, ciri khas ruangan yang digunakan untuk menggambar rune. Juga jejak gelap darah yang mengering, bekas dari ritual-ritual para pendahulu. Ia tidak akan menemukan sesuatu seperti ini di Hogwarts karena kurikulumnya tidak mengajarkannya sihir dengan level seperti ini. Bukan karena itu sesuatu yang ilegal, hanya saja sihir yang mendekati wilayah abu-abu biasanya hanya bisa dilakukan oleh mereka yang cukup berpengalaman seperti apprentice atau seorang Master.

Harry berdiri beberapa detik untuk mengamati dari kaca bening di pintunya bahwa Marcus tidak sedang melakukan sesuatu yang cukup berbahaya untuk diusik. Lagi pula ia tidak melihat perlindungan tambahan saat ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Begitu mendorong pintunya, suara dengung sihir memenuhi panca indra Harry yang kini makin sensitif. Tidak semua orang bisa merasakannya, tapi Harry bisa merasakan sihir itu diudara, seperti sentuhan lembut yang menggelitik.

Ia melihat cahaya biru menerpa wajah Marcus, bergerak seirama dengan dengung sihir, memberikan warna pada sosoknya yang memunggungi. Ia berdiri dengan pena bulu yang tintanya berpendar biru mengikuti gerakannya saat menggambar rune. Lembaran manuskrip kuno terbuka di sebelahnya, penuh dengan intruksi rumit yang bisa dilihatnya terdapat pada pola-pola rune yang membentuk pentagram yang digambarkan pada kaca bening yang melapisi meja batu. Diary dark lord diletakkan di tengahnya sebagai pusat ritual. _Mengapa kaca bening?_ "Aku tidak pernah melihat teknik seperti ini," bisik Harry, tidak bermaksud mengatakannya dengan lantang.

Tapi Marcus menjawabnya tanpa kehilangan konsentrasi, "Karena ini bukan sihir yang diajarkan di Hogwarts," yang artinya itu sihir keluarga. Bukan rahasia lagi, jika tiap keluarga penyihir, terutama pureblood, mewariskan seni sihir khusus mereka secara rahasia. Biasanya sihir-sihir itu dikumpulkan dalam sebuah kitab yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh keturunan sedarah, bahkan beberapa hanya bisa dibuka oleh Heir keluarga.

Tak dipungkiri, Marcus telah mengubur dirinya dalam riset untuk menemukan sesuatu tentang diary itu. Dedikasi yang tidak pernah diperlihatkannya, bahkan pada pertandingan quidditch sekalipun. Alasan Marcus soal ini masalah hidup dan mati juga lah yang telah membuatnya sadar bahwa Harry juga tidak bisa hanya menunggu sampai dark lord benar-benar memburu mereka.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Yeah," Marcus menuliskan rune di udara, mengetuknya dan membuat kalimat demi kalimat latin muncul. "Aku menemukan serpihan jiwa manusia."

"Dark lord?" bisik Harry ngeri.

"Tidak. Mungkin tidak lagi; ada residu sesuatu yang sangat gelap—jika kau mau menganggapnya jiwa dark lord—tapi tidak. Jiwa ini... sisanya masih tertinggal di dunia walau hanya seperti sebutir debu penuh penyesalan, kemarahan, sakit hati... tapi jiwa itu murni."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Berarti, dark lord membuat diary ini dengan ritual yang mengharuskannya melakukan pengorbanan manusia. Karakteristik ritual macam ini biasanya untuk melindungi sesuatu yang sangat penting, seperti tempat rahasia, senjata yang sangat berbahaya atau bahkan mengunci demon... tapi melakukan itu haruslah pengorbanan yang dilakukan secara suka rela..."

"Tapi itu _tidak...?"_

Marcus mengangguk. "Ini ritual yang dilakukan dengan pembunuhan," ia menurunkan tangannya, membuat cahaya biru perlahan meredup dan lenyap. "Sekaligus memberi kita petunjuk, yang perlu di cari adalah ritual yang membutuhkan pembunuhan dan semoga dari sana kita bisa menguak untuk apa dark lord melakukannya."

Tiba-tiba api biru melesat menembus dinding dan seekor burung hitam muncul darinya di udara sebelum hinggap di bahu Harry. "Apa itu surat untukku?" katanya sambil menarik surat itu dari paruhnya. "Hei! Jangan-jangan kau merebut surat lagi dari burung hantu, ya?!" seru Harry saat melihat nama Ron Weasley di amplopnya. "Duh...!" ia melemparkan pandangan kesal pada Marcus.

"_Apa?"_

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengajarinya untuk tidak terlalu agresif? Ia bisa melukai burung yang lain," pada Pheonix itu Harry berkata, "Entah kenapa kau posesif sekali," tapi burung itu cuma mendengkur dan menggigiti rambut Harry.

"_Aku_ posesif. Wajar kalau familiar mirip dengan tuannya." katanya sambil memicingkan mata, "Jika itu mau ku, aku sudah menjauhkan mu dari semua Weasley!"

Harry merona hebat, tapi berusaha menutupinya dengan menyentakkan kakinya kesal. "Ginny hanya teman!"

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku hanya mengusir burung hantunya," gerutunya.

Harry memutar bola mata dan memutuskan mengabaikan Marcus untuk membuka suratnya. "Huh. Keluarga Weasley sekarang ada di Mesir. Sepertinya mereka mendapat hadiah perjalanan liburan—Oh! Mereka juga menyertakan foto." Saat Harry menyentuhnya, tiba-tiba matanya berputar ke belakang bersamaan dengan lesatan informasi yang membombandir benaknya. Ia tidak bisa mencerna semua pengelihatan itu karena melesat begitu cepat. Hanya sepenggal yang bisa dicernanya, dan bahkan dari semua informasi itu, yang diingatnya adalah yang paling menakutkan. Harry melihat bulan purnama, teriakan monster dan pria berambut gelap yang menatap penuh dendam.

Saat ia membuka mata, Harry sudah berada dalam rengkuhan Marcus dan duduk di atas pangkuannya. Pemuda itu berkata geram, "Sudah dipastikan, kita tidak akan menerima apapun lagi dari Weasley!" mau tidak mau itu membuat Harry geli. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Uhh... hanya migran. Mengalaminya dua kali dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam selalu membuat kepalaku seperti mau pecah," Harry melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Marcus. "Gendong aku?"

Marcus memutar bola mata, "Seperti aku tidak selalu melakukannya saja, _Yang Mulia._"

Hal terakhir yang diingat Harry hanya Marcus yang masuk ke kamar mereka dan membaringkan Harry ke balik selimut. Ia mendengar pemuda itu menggerutu saat Harry tidak mau melepaskan genggaman. Sedetik kemudian, pakaiannya berubah jadi gaun piama dan sepatunya disihir lepas. Tapi Harry tidak peduli karena rasa kantuk tiba-tiba melandanya sangat hebat dan membawanya ke alam mimpi.

Harry menggeliat diantara kehangatan selimut dan lembutnya bahan yang menyentuh kulitnya. Bertingkah layaknya anak kucing yang merasa puas. Ia mengerjap sesaat sebelum kesadaran benar-benar menjangkaunya. Hangat sinar matahari yang mengenai wajahnya rupanya yang telah membangunkannya dari tidur tanpa mimpi. Sudut cahayanya menandakan ini waktu yang tepat untuk turun dan sarapan. Ia memeluk Phantom dan mengajaknya berguling ke sisi ranjang Marcus dan kecewa saat menyadari sepreinya sudah dingin, yang artinya ia ada urusan di Kementerian sihir. Bibirnya cemberut kesal menyadari hal itu. Suara pintu terbuka membuat Harry mendongak, lalu seketika merona.

Disana berdiri dengan air yang masih menetes dari rambut pendek khas tentara; mengalir melalui dagu sebelum berakhir di tulang selangka dan perutnya yang _six pack, _pemuda bagai adonis. Berdiri hanya dengan celana panjang hitam yang tidak menutupi otot likat yang menghiasi kakinya yang jenjang. Marcus dengan cekatan mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk, sebelum melemparkan benda itu asal-asalan ke sofa terdekat dan berbalik seluruhnya menghadap Harry.

Seharusnya itu pemandangan yang sudah biasa, terutama setelah tiga tahun sekamar dengannya. Tapi bukannya terbiasa, makin lama malah membuat Harry kelabakan. Terutama setelah menyadari keterkatikannya yang jauh dari kata murni. Napas Harry berhenti sesaat saat melihatnya menaikkan alis dengan gerakan yang khas itu. Mata gelapnya bergerak mengawasi Harry yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur dengan gaun tidur tipis, seolah sedang mempetakan dirinya.

Marcus melangkah mendekat, Harry beringsut. Ia menutup mata saat pemuda itu menyibakkan selimut dengan keras dan mengurungnya dengan lengan-lengan kekar yang mendominasi. Itu bukan pertama kalinya Marcus melakukannya, tapi entah kenapa kini kesannya berbeda. Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang sedang terbang di perutnya, membuatnya menggeliat berusaha memisahkan diri. Tapi pemuda itu dengan mudah menangkap kakinya dan menariknya dalam pangkuan.

Ingatannya pergi ke masa lalu; saat Marcus dengan sabar mengoleskan obat pada tiap lukanya, menyadari jemari-jemari itu pernah menyentuh area yang sensitif. Wajahnya makin merah dan terasa seperti terbakar saat suara bariton itu berbisik di telinganya, "Apa kau mimpi indah, Harry," hembusan napasnya membuat Harry menggeliat. Ia bisa merasakan otot perutnya yang keras di punggungnya; hanya dibatasi oleh kain yang tipis. Jari panjang Marcus menyisir surai rambutnya yang kini panjangnya hingga ke bahu, menghirupnya dengan mata setengah terpejam. Telapaknya yang lain menangkup pinggang Harry, melingkupinya protektif.

Kaki Harry masih menggantung dalam pangkuannya walau ia mengalami pertumbuhan signifikan beberapa minggu terakhir, yang membuat Lady Flint harus membelikannya jubah dan seragam baru. Kini puncak kepalanya bisa menjangkau sedikit lebih tinggi, dengan lengan-lengan dan kaki-kaki yang tanggung panjangnya, membuatnya merasa seperti laba-laba. Tapi yang tidak disadari oleh Harry adalah semua perubahan itu membuatnya lebih sensual. Merubahnya dari tubuh anak-anak menuju dewasa.

Marcus membawanya dalam gendongan. Cermin panjang dan gelas-gelas kristal memantulkan sosok mereka yang kontradiktif; Harry yang hanya berbalut gaun tidur putih, tampak rapuh dan berharga, sedangkan Marcus begitu maskulin dan kuat. Tapi benak Harry sedang dipenuhi hal lain, seperti bagaimana lengan itu menggelilinginya, atau jemari itu menyentuhnya. Harry mencoba tidak menatap, tapi ia tidak berdaya pada daya tarik mendadak yang disadarinya pagi ini. Daya tarik yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya pada siapapun. _Tidak._ Ia pernah merasakannya. Sewaktu melihat Marcus tampak buas dengan Excalibur membara dan sihir gelap dan berat yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Sihir yang membuat kaki Harry lemas. Sihir gelap itu tidak seperti milik Voldemord yang beracun dan ternoda. Sihir Marcus terasa protektif dan mengintimidasi. Harry dibuatnya hanyut ke dalam gelombang sihir itu. Seperti saat ia hanyut dalam tatapannya.

Hal itu memberikan arti lain pada pengelihatan-pengelihatannya soal Marcus. Terutama sesuatu yang kini dianggapnya sensual. Oh, Harry tahu benar pada ketertarikan karnal manusia, ia tidak sepolos itu, terutama melihat masa depan tidak hanya berarti melihat masa depan dirinya sendiri. Tapi rasanya berbeda antara melihat dan akhirnya merasakan daya tarik itu. Setiap sentuhan, belaian dan usapan kini punya arti lebih.

Marcus membawanya ke bak mandi yang sudah dipenuhi oleh air hangat dan lilin aroma terapi yang menyala disekelilingnya. Tinny, sang peri rumah, berdiri menunggu dengan handuk. "Ma—Marcus..." perlahan pemuda itu menanggalkan kancing belakang gaun Harry. Membuat kain itu jatuh diantara sudut lengannya dan memamerkan punggung telanjangnya pada dunia. Jemari itu menelusuri apa yang tadinya dipenuhi bekas luka. Kini warna kulit Harry sudah kembali ke asalnya, tidak lagi pucat, tapi putih keemasan, seperti dilingkupi sihir. "Cantik," bisik pemuda itu, membuat Harry gamang dan kakinya lemas. Lalu bibir itu mulai memberikan rangkaian kecupan di sepanjang tulang punggungnya, turun hingga jauh ke... Harry hanya bisa menutup mata dan merasakan darahnya bergejolak dibawah kulitnya, berdesir dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Lalu ia membuka mata dalam sentakan.

Napasnya masih memburu dan ia merasakan lengan kuat mengelilingi tubuhnya. Saat ia menoleh, wajah lelap Marcus terlihat. Sambil gemetaran, Harry perlahan duduk dan menyusup keluar dari selimutnya. "Master Harry?" bisik Dobby. Mata besarnya yang bundar menatap cemas, tapi penuh pengertian.

Sambil mencengkeram gaun tidurnya, kaki yang gemetar dan wajah merah padam, Harry berbisik, "Dobby... tolong bantu aku ke kamar mandi," bisiknya, takut membangunkan Marcus.

Pipi Dobby ikut merona, mengangguk-angguk keras, sang peri rumah menawarkan tangannya. Sejenak Harry menatap Marcus yang masih tertidur pulas dan wajahnya terasa panas saat teringat mimpinya. Ia buru-buru memasuki kamar mandi. Rupanya seperti ini rasanya memasuki masa puber.

Di bawah pancuran air panas, ia menutup mata. Mengatur benaknya, mencoba mencari tahu apakah ia melihat masa depan atau kah sekedar mimpi. Tapi yang jelas, apapun itu telah membangkitkan gairah yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya. Gairah masa muda pertama, dan yang dilihatnya adalah Marcus! Ia tidak bisa menghentikan rasa bersalah dan ketidakpercayaan diri. Bagaimana jika Marcus tidak melihatnya dengan cara seperti itu? Harry sadar diri, di matanya pasti ia terlihat seperti anak-anak. Sama seperti Percy, Bill, Charlie bahkan si Kembar saat memperlakukan Ron yang jauh terpaut umurnya dengan mereka.

Dobby sudah menunggunya dengan secangkir susu cokelat, tahu benar cara untuk menenangkannya. Harry berakhir bergelung di sofa dengan menggenggam cangkir itu seolah benda itu adalah heater.

"Harry?"

Marcus berdiri di ambang pintu. Pipi Harry seketika merona, matanya mengikuti gerakan malas tangan Marcus yang mengusap dada dan turun ke perutnya yang telanjang. Saat matanya naik kembali, ia melihat alis pemuda itu terangkat. Pipi Harry panas.

Dengan senyum miring dan mata berkelip, Marcus berjalan kearahnya, membuat Harry membeku. "Apa otot dan persendianmu kaku? Sakit?" pemuda itu meraih kaki Harry dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya. "Itu biasa terjadi sehabis duel sihir." Dobby muncul dengan minyak gosok berbau seperti lavender. Ia tahu minyak itu dicampuri ramuan untuk mengendurkan otot-otot yang kaku.

Dengan gerakan terlatih, Marcus mulai memijat perlahan kaki Harry. Menemukan bagian-bagiannya yang kaku dan membuat Harry berakhir sebagai buntelan tanpa arti di sofa, hanya bisa mengerang dengan wajah merah padam. Sedetik tangan Marcus berhenti, sebelum memulai gerakannya kembali. Sementara sekali lagi Harry tanpa sadar membuat suara-suara yang menguji pengendalian diri Marcus.

"Ayo, kau harus segera tidur." Marcus menggendongnya. Dari bahunya, Harry melihat Dobby mengusap matanya dengan sapu tangan sambil tersenyum lebar. Peri rumah itu menggeliat dengan telinga berputar-putar sebelum merunduk rendah dan lenyap seketika.

"Huh?" ia benar-benar tidak bisa memahami peri rumah.

Tahun keduanya tinggal di Flint Manor membuatnya tahu lebih banyak seluk beluk komunitas sihir lebih dari yang bisa dibacanya di buku. Sebagai komunitas rahasia, sudah sewajarnya menemukan lapisan di balik lapisan dari apa yang tampak mata karena itu adalah sifat asli komunitas ini. Seperti hal-nya Kementerian Sihir; pergerakan politik disana tidak sestruktural yang kau bayangkan; dimana Perdana Mentri memimpin dengan dewan penyihir mendampinginya. Tidak. Dibalik itu semua lah, Kementerian yang asli berada. Dikendalikan oleh rumor dan kekuatan keluarga, pergerakan politik bukan disebabkan kebijakan, tapi lebih karena gerakan aliansi keluarga Penyihir yang seperti bidak catur.

Gideon mengajarinya lewat strategi permainan, catur, shogi atau bahkan igo. Tapi favoritnya adalah catur dengan aturan Laut Utara. Berbeda dengan aturan Imperial atau aturan kerajaan barat, papan catur aturan Laut Utara lebih lebar lima baris dan karenanya juga ada lebih banyak bidak untuk dimainkan. Gaya catur ini mengkhususkan pada beragam taktik pertarungan yang mirip dengan peperangan. Dari pada memiliki dua ratu, disana ada dua kapal perang. Dan hanya ada empat bisop dan empat knight. Kunci utama adalah, jika bidak tidak bergerak dalam satu giliran, baris yang terdapat pion tersebut akan menjadi rute suplai. Jika pion apapun milikmu masuk ke dalam baris itu, mereka akan bisa bergerak lebih dari sekali dalam satu giliran.

Itu yang sering dilakukannya menjelang sore bersama sang lord. Profil dinginnya duduk di depan Harry tanpa bisa di baca. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran pria yang memutuskan untuk membesarkan dua orang Heir itu. Pastinya penuh dengan rencana seperti peperangan di atas papan. Oleh sebab itu, Harry tidak kaget saat di tengah-tengah permainan pria itu tiba-tiba bicara, "Aku akan mengirim-mu ke Paris."

Harry mendongak. Tidak berkomentar dan memilih menunggu pria itu memberikan alasannya.

"Aku ingin kau bersama Marcus membuka jalan aliansi dengan pemerintah Prancis," pria itu menggerakkan knight-nya dan mengambil bidak Harry. "Dark lord tidak akan berdiam lama dan kita tidak bisa cuma mengandalkan Kementerian Inggris."

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Tidak ada. Toh, mereka tidak akan percaya jika Dark Lord kembali." Kalimat itu mengandung arti tersembunyi bahwa Harry tidak perlu melakukan apapun selain menunjukkan kualitas dirinya untuk membangun aliansi. Siapapun tahu aliansi tidak dibangun semalam dan lord Gideon memberinya kesempatan untuk memilih keluarga-keluarga penyihir yang mampu mendukungnya dalam peperangan karena mengetahui ia tidak bisa mengandalkan penyihir di negara yang terlibat perang sipil.

Harry mengangguk, "Tentu, lord Flint."

"Aku tahu, aku bisa mengandalkanmu. Tapi ingat, kau tidak hanya membawa nama Potter, tapi Flint juga."

"Serahkan padaku," sahut Harry sambil menggeser bentengnya, _"checkmate."_

Paris di dunia sihir tidak beda jauh dengan di dunia Muggle. Kota itu mempunyai sesuatu yang membuatnya tampak ringan di udara. Berbeda dengan london yang tembok-temboknya dihiasi asap jelaga, Paris bersinar keemasan saat sinar matahari mengenainya. Jalanan-jalanan batu yang dihiasi kanal-kanal panjang menyembunyikan gang-gang sempit yang memberikan kesan penuh petualangan. Suara tawa sering terdengar diantara sela-selanya, sesering seperti menemukan pasangan yang sedang bercumbu.

Hotel tempat mereka menginap berada disalah satu gang paling ramai di distrik penyihir. Hampir seperti diagon alley dengan keriuhannya saat menjelang ajaran baru Hogwarts. Bedanya di tempat ini di jual lebih banyak varian dari belahan dunia sihir. Pantas saja fasion orang Prancis ada di atas rata-rata, karena mode di tempat ini berubah dalam kejapan mata. Seketika mereka tampak mencolok sekali sebagai orang Inggris dengan mode pakaian Marcus yang kaku dan formal. Harry menatap tanpa berkedip pada pria pirang yang memakai rumbai-rumbai dan rendera, bau bunga-bungaan tercium saat ia lewat. "Flamboyan sekali," komentar Marcus datar, sama sekali tidak impresif.

Harry tersenyum saat melihat pemuda itu juga tidak kalah populer dengan pesona asingnya. Jika orang disini menyukai baju-baju mencolok dan ringan, gaya Marcus yang lain dari pada yang lain memberinya kesan misterius dan mempesona. _Mempesona, Harry?_ Batinnya sambil merona. Marcus menaikkan alis saat melihat reaksinya, tapi diabaikannya dengan berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan. Langkahnya terhenti saat tangan Marcus menarik kerahnya dan berkata, "Kita menginap disini," sambil mengerdikkan kepala.

Hotel itu tepat di pinggir jalan dengan beberapa undakan batu diantara pilar-pilarnya. Sama seperti bangunan sihir lain yang tidak tampak luas dari luar, baru saat ia melewati pintunya, Harry merasa seperti masuk ke dalam Griggots saking luasnya. Resepsionis menyambut mereka dengan ramah, mengatakan ia bukan delegasi negara pertama yang datang untuk jamuan makan malam di kediaman lord Delacour.

"Tampaknya keluarga Delacour cukup terpandang dan disegani," komentar Harry sambil melemparkan diri ke ranjang mereka. _Ya, ranjang mereka_. Harry tidak begitu menyadarinya sampai ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar. Tampaknya Marcus juga tidak ingin mengakhiri kebiasaan ini. Harry penasaran apa Marcus masih tidak ingin membiarkannya tidur sendiri karena tahu Harry sering mendapatkan mimpi buruk? Tapi berbeda dari anak laki-laki kebanyakan, Marcus tidak tampak terganggu walau Harry merusak privasinya. "Apa ada yang bisa kau ceritakan padaku tentang mereka? mengapa lord Gideon meminta kita datang mewakilinya?" matanya mengikuti garis punggung Marcus saat bahunya bergerak melepaskan kemejanya, menunjukkan otot-otot likat seorang pengguna pedang. Bekas luka itu berkilat keperakan terkena cahaya.

"Hm... keluarga Delacour punya darah Veela. Berbeda dengan Malfoy yang membenci darah leluhurnya, Delacour menggunakan keistimewaan itu menjadi sebuah kekuatan keluarga. Mereka menyadari keuntungan dengan menjadi jembatan antara penyihir dengan makhluk sihir. Memberikan mereka aliansi sihir yang kuat dengan makhluk non penyihir seperti Veela, Werewolf atau bahkan Vampire."

"Werewolf?"

"Jauh dari yang dikira kaum penyihir di Inggris, hukum makhluk sihir di Eropa secara keseluruhan, terutama di Prancis, tidak seketat itu. Salah satu alasan mengapa propaganda Dark Lord sulit melewati tembok penuh diskriminasi di Inggris. Masyarakat kita sering lupa kita bukan pusat dunia sihir. Mungkin kita memang memiliki sekolah sihir tertua, tapi sesungguhnya tidak yang terbaik. Tapi banyak pureblood yang hanya menutup mata akan hal itu, padahal kurikulum kita sudah tertinggal jauh," Marcus berbaring di samping Harry dan menariknya dalam pelukan. Hidungnya menyusup di tengkuknya, membuatnya merona dan menggeliat karena rasa geli. Tapi perhatiannya masih pada penjelasan Marcus yang rupanya belum selesai.

"Ayah pasti menyadari keuntungan mendapatkan dukungan internasional dari keluarga macam itu. Terlebih sekarang sedang masa pemilihan Perdana Mentri dan Monsieur Delacour salah satu orang yang mencalonkan diri. Akan sangat menguntungkan jika mendapatkan dukungan dari Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup sekaligus Kesatria Merlin," ia mendorong Harry terletang dan bergerak ke atasnya. Mata gelapnya tampak tajam dengan lingkaran perak yang menghiasinya. Tangan Harry bisa merasakan otot keras dari balik kemejanya yang tipis.

Napas Harry sedikit tercekat saat ia berkata, "Aku tidak sadar gelar itu punya kekuatan politik yang sangat besar hingga bisa merubah haluan politik..."

"Penyihir tidak rasioal, Harry. Apa yang menjadikan kita penyihir adalah apa yang disebut muggle legenda. Bagi orang terdekat Merlin, Paverell atau bahkan ketiga pendiri Hogwarts, mungkin mereka hanya penyihir biasa yang lebih berbakat, tapi untuk masyarakat sihir mereka adalah simbol dan panutan. Kaum seperti ini akan selalu mencari aliansi dengan pemilik kekuatan terkuat, sekonyol apapun orang itu. Salah satu alasan mengapa Tom Marvolo Riddle bisa bangkit dan menjadi dark lord. Tanpa pengikutnya ia bukan apapun."

"Huh, kau benar."

"Aku selalu benar."

"Jangan bertingkah seperti Hermione."

Marcus menyeringai, "Aku hanya lebih tampan."

Harry merona dan memalingkan wajahnya sambil cemberut. Ia terkesiap saat kecupan-kecupan lembut terasa di telinga dan lehernya. "M-marcus?"

"Hm?"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menurutmu?" kecupan itu bergerak ke leher Harry.

"Em..." Harry menjadi merah padam. Bukan berarti ia sepolos itu untuk tidak menyadari apa yang sedang Marcus lakukan. Tapi ia tidak bisa memastikan apa pemuda ini serius atau hanya sedang menggodanya. Dengan humor sadis yang dimiliki Marcus, Harry perlu menunjang dua kali pada apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Saat tangan itu meraba pinggangnya, Harry menggeliat menjauh, "Hentikan, itu geli!"

Marcus mendengus dan tertawa sambil membenamkan wajahnya di leher Harry.

"Duh, ada apa sih denganmu?."

"Itu PR yang perlu kau kerjakan," Marcus menjitak dahinya.

"HEI!"

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan mereka. Marcus bangkit dengan gerakan mulus seperti jaguar untuk membuka pintu.

"Uh, siapa?"

"Hanya pelayan mengantarkan layanan penyambutan."

"Layanan penyambutan?"

"Untuk bulan madu."

"_Huh?!"_

Pemuda itu hanya mengerdikkan bahu sambil meletakkan buket berisi wine dan cokelat. "Kebetulan yang kupesan adalah suit bulan madu."

Harry memandang sekitarnya dan seketika menjadi merah padam. Benar juga, berbeda dengan kamar-kamar biasa, kamar ini jauh lebih luas dengan dekorasi romantis. Warna-warna pastel dan handuk yang dibentuk seperti angsa saling berciuman, juga lilin-lilin... "Ke... kenapa kau memesan..."

"Hm? Ada diskon untuk pasangan. Mengapa tidak memanfaatkannya? Sekalipun kita ada uang, dengan memanfaatkan fasilitas itu kita bisa mendapatkan fasilitas tinggi dengan harga miring dan juga cokelat," jelasnya sambil memasukkan butiran cokelat ke mulut Harry yang otomatis mengunyahnya.

"Em... kau benar. Lagi pula tidak ada yang mengira dua orang penyihir laki-laki sedang bulan madu."

Marcus menaikkan alis, "Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" tampak benar-benar bingung.

"Karena mereka tidak bisa menikah?"

Sekarang Marcus tampak benar-benar bingung, "Tapi mereka bisa!"

"Huh?! Aku tahu ada adopsi, tapi kukira penyihir sangat menjunjung tinggi keturunan karena darah mereka..." ia berhenti bicara saat melihat Marcus tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga jatuh tersungkur.

"Oh, Harry," ia masih terkekeh. "Tidak ada yang melarang penikahan sesama pria di dunia sihir karena untuk masalah keturunan itu bisa diselesaikan lewat ramuan! Salah satu dari mereka bisa hamil!" ia menjentik dahi Harry.

Harry ternga-nga dan merah padam. "Jadi..."

"Jadi Harry," Marcus mendorongnya ke ranjang, "Hati-hati barangkali ada yang mencampurkan ramuan kesuburan pada makananmu!"

"Duuh! Biarkan aku memprosesnya! Ini terlalu di luar logika untukku!" Harry menarik selimut ke kepalanya, mendengarkan dengan kesal tawa Marcus yang tidak kunjung selesai.

Harry masih menggerutu jika ia mengingat kejadian itu. Rupanya masih saja ada yang mengejutkannya di dunia sihir. Penyihir manapun tidak ada yang repot-repot menjelaskan padanya karena bagi mereka itu hal yang wajar seperti warna pelangi atau birunya langit. Ia tidak mau menceritakannya pada Hermione karena pasti Harry akan di pukul dengan buku sejarah sihir sebab tidak berusaha membaca aturan dunia sihir bahkan setelah tiga tahun jadi penyihir.

Matahari sudah lama terbenam saat Marcus mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. Ia kira pemuda itu akan membawanya menyusuri jalanan romantik Paris, berkunjung ke kafe atau bahkan melihat menara Eiffel. Tapi dengan karakter Marcus seharusnya Harry sudah bisa menebaknya kalau akan jadi begini.

Jalanan yang mereka lalui lama-lama menjadi lebih sepi dan berubah menjadi gang-gang sempit dengan tembok-tembok bata tinggi yang membuat sudut-sudut mati. Jalan tikus yang cocok untuk persembunyian para penjahat. "Kau akan membawaku kemana?"

"Teman. Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan mereka."

"Huh?" Harry menelengkan kepala. Teman Marcus, berarti... "Dua Vampire itu?"

"Yeah."

"Hm... sekolah mereka libur?"

"Sekolah mereka berbeda dengan sekolah sihir lain. Tidak ada istilah libur atau jam malam. Profesor tidak bekerja untuk mengaturmu. Jika kau ingin masuk kau mauk, jika kau ingin pergi, itu pilihanmu. Jika kau gagal, maka taruhannya nyawamu. Bahkan profesor disana tidak akan menghentikan perkelahian kecuali itu sudah sangat mengganggu umum."

"Tampaknya itu cukup berbahaya."

"Siswa disana berbahaya. Tidak ada yang mau mengekang Vampire atau Werewolf atau bahkan dragon."

"Dragon?!"

Marcus menggeleng, "bukan dragon _dragon._ Tapi man-dragon. Manusia setengah naga."

Naga sudah cukup buruk, dan ini naga penyihir?!

Marcus menjentikkan mantra perlindungan pada mereka dan menarik turun tudung jubah Harry sehingga menyembunyikan wajahnya. Harry bisa mengerti mengapa pemuda itu melakukan itu; pasar gelap itu tidak seperti Knockturn Alley, mereka jauh lebih berbahaya. Para penyihir disana sama sekali tidak menutup nutupi urusan kotor mereka. seolah tempat ini tidak tersentuh hukum.

"Jika kau penasaran mengapa pemerintah Prancis membiarkan tempat ini seperti ini, itu karena mulai dari gang ini, otoritas tidak berada pada Kementerian Prancis. Otoritas berada di bawah Dewan Makhluk Sihir._"_

"_Dewan Makhluk Sihir?"_

"Selamat datang di sisi gelap dunia sihir," bisikan misterius terdengar tepat di telinganya. Harry berbalik dengan wajah pucat pasi, mantra sudah di ujung tongkatnya. Tapi sebelum itu Marcus sudah menahan lengannya. Ia tidak tampak cemas dihadapan dua pria bertudung misterius.

"Berhenti bermain-main," gerutu Marcus.

Keduanya terkekeh dan melepaskan tudungnya, memperlihatkan wajah familier dari Hacan Tremere dan Seth Ravnos. Seth tersenyum dengan mulut lebar yang menunjukkan dengan jelas taringnya dan Hacan bersedekap dengan wajah datar, berkata, "Aku menebak kau belum menjelaskan apapun padanya."

"Aku baru sampai ke bagian menarik," sahut Marcus. Lalu mereka berjalan bersama menyusuri setapak yang dipenuhi orang-orang berjualan barang-barang mencurigakan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang cukup bodoh memamerkan wajahnya. Kecuali kedua Vampire itu.

"Kalau kau bilang sampai di bagian menarik, itu pasti soal Dewan."

"Kau mau menjelaskannya?"

"Well, siapa yang paling cocok menjelaskan hal ini selain makhluk sihir sendiri," Seth menyeringai. Ia merangkulkan tangannya ke bahu Harry. Tapi Marcus tiba-tiba menarik lepas Harry dari pelukannya. Kedua vampire itu mengerjap sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Wuh, sungguh protektif!"

"Apa itu berarti kami tidak bisa mencicipi darahnya?" tanya Hacan masih dengan nada suaranya yang datar.

Harry berjengit dan memeluk Marcus lebih erat.

"Oh berhenti menggodanya," sahut Seth. "Well, biar aku yang menjelaskan urusan kotor dunia sihir," pemuda itu membuka pintu kedai dan memimpin mereka ke bagian paling sepi. "Tempat ini tidak berubah," komentarnya sambil mengangkat tangan untuk memesan dua gelas darah segar dan ale. "Jadi sampai mana tadi?"

"Dewan Makhluk Sihir?" bisik Harry, tidak ingin bicara terlalu keras di tempat ini, walau ia tahu telinga makhluk sihir lebih peka dibanding penyihir. Seth menyeringai, dengan jentikan jarinya, gelembung kedap suara menguar diantara mereka.

"Bagian menarik. Seperti namanya, DMS beranggotakan perwakilan dari berbagai ras makhluk sihir, atau yang kalian sebut monster," ia memamerkan taringnya yang tajam. "Berbeda dengan Kemetrian Sihir, DMS tidak memerintah komunitas kami. Atau paling tidak DMS belum sampai pada titik itu. Entah beberapa abad yang akan datang, mungkin kami juga punya Kementerian yang bisa menyaingi kalian. Tapi untuk saat ini, DMS dibuat untuk menengahi konflik yang melibatkan Makhluk Sihir. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan ada perebutan wilayah antara Vampire dengan Veela, kan? Makhluk menjijikkan itu," ia menyeringai.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengarnya... DMS..." bisik Harry.

"Tentu saja! Itu bukan pengetahuan yang diumbar-umbar. Bahkan diantara makhluk sihir sendiri. Bayangkan jika Kementerian Sihir menemukannya. Bahkan orang seperti—_terutama_ orang seperti Dumbledore tidak mengetahuinya. Kementerian sihir Prancis hanya mengira tempat ini sebagai bagian berbahaya dari dunia sihir. Mereka tidak memusnahkannya karena Kementerian tahu tempat ini dibutuhkan untuk keseimbangan dunia sihir. Mereka membutuhkannya. Dari mana kau pikir para master ramuan itu menemukan barang-barang langka dan ilegal untuk studi akademisnya? Dari mana para pureblood itu mendapatkan kekayaan mereka? Sekalipun mereka berpaling wajah, mereka menyadari membutuhkan tempat ini."

Hacan menimpali, "Tapi yang tidak mereka sadari bahkan pada pasar gelap yang bergerak tanpa aturan, ada orang-orang yang memastikan itu masih bergerak tanpa aturan; tanpa ada orang-orang berkepentingan yang menyalangunakannya atau menarik perhatian muggle pada kami. Orang-orang itulah DMS."

"Tapi kenapa Marcus tahu? Kenapa memberitahuku?"

"Well," Seth menyesap minumannya. Memberikan noda merah di bibirnya, "keluarga Flint sudah menjadi bagian dari kami sejak lama. Tidak sekali keluarganya meminjamkan tangan untuk membantu urusan dunia kami, begitu juga sebaliknya. Lagi pula, jika turun temurun generasi pertama selalu bersekolah di Avalon, koneksi tak kan bisa dihindari."

"Dan untuk mu, Harry. Kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu membuat keseimbangan dunia sihir berat sebelah."

"Aku—"

"Jangan anggap remeh kekuatan politik yang kau bawa, Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup. Kau keturunan bangsawan Merlin dan Yang Mulia Paverell. Mungkin gelar itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagi penyihir, tapi tata cara lama tak pernah meninggalkan kami, para makhluk sihir. Coba bayangkan apa jadinya bila kau tidak menyadari keberadaan kami dan mengikatkan aliansimu semata-mata pada penyihir karena kenaifan dan kebodohan. Dunia sihir tidak hanya terdiri dari penyihir, tapi sudah cukup lama mereka berpaling dari kami. Jika ini diteruskan tanpa ada jembatan perantara, tak kan memakan waktu lama sampai perang sipil terjadi antara makhluk sihir dan penyihir. Kebangkitan Dark Lord adalah bukti dari ketidakpuasan dari sistem yang berjalanan. Pertanyaan selanjutnya adalah, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat Dark Lord terkalahkan?"

"Apa kau akan tetap membiarkan Kementerian Sihir sama seperti sediakala. Membiarkan diskriminasi terus berlanjut?"

"Maka tak sampai seabad lagi, aku jamin perang sipil akan terjadi lagi."

Harry menatap mereka dengan wajah pucat pasi dan mata terbelalak. Ia bisa merasakan napasnya menjadi pendek-pendek. Ia tidak menyadari, sampai detik ini, bahwa yang harus dipikirkannya lebih dari menjadi seorang pewaris Potter yang pantas. "Aku masih tiga belas tahun..." bisiknya lirih.

Mendengar itu mereka semua tersenyum, bahkan Hacan menepuk kepalanya lembut. "Kami tahu. Tapi tidak ada yang terlalu awal untuk memulai. Anggap saja kami menganggap itu urusan personal untuk membantumu."

"Sudah, berhenti membicarakan urusan yang bikin depresi," gumam Seth, "Apa kau mau jalan-jalan, Harry?" ia bergerak mengangkatnya dalam gendongan. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Harry tidak merasa takut walau ia Vampire. Lagi pula Marcus tetap berada dekat dengannya dan ia tidak tampak cemas.

Mereka membawa Harry melihat lapak-lapak yang menjual barang-barang aneh seperti tumbuhan-tumbuhan langka, yang pastinya ilegal. Token-token sihir dan berbagai macam yang tak dikenali Harry. Mereka berhenti pada toko hewan peliharaan. Dari luar tampak tak terlalu berbahaya dengan hewan-hewan sihir normal yang di jual. Tapi begitu masuk ke dalam, ia sampai menoleh dua kali karena tidak percaya binatang dalam kandang besi itu Nundu, walau dalam kondisi statis. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi kandang itu dan menggenggam erat lengan Marcus.

"Ada yang membuatmu tertarik?"

"Uh," _Nundu, _Harry bergidik ngeri. Lalu telinganya mendengar suara riuh rendah komentar dari bagian belakang toko.

_$"Penyihir tua bau, berapa kali kubilang aku tidak suka tikusnya mati. Itu membuatku sakit perut!"$_

_$"Oh, diamlah. Ia tidak bisa mendengarmu, tua bangka."$_

_$"Seperti kau tidak tua saja."$_

_$"Paling tidak aku lebih istimewa dari dirimu, ular sawah."$_

Harry menggeret Marcus menuju keributan itu. Mengabaikan desis-desis ancaman. Ia tidak pernah melihat tempat yang menjual ular sebanyak ini. Terutama karena ketakutan penyihir pada ular. Jikapun di jual mereka hanya jenis yang diambil bisanya untuk ramuan, bukan ular-ular eksotis seperti ini. Harry mengabaikan yang terlalu banyak bicara dan matanya bersirobok pada ular yang bergelung paling jauh dari mereka.

Ia dipisahkan pada kandangnya sendiri, bergelung sambil menguburkan kepalanya. Warna putih salju kulitnya mengingatkannya pada Hedwig. Saat Harry mendekat, kepalanya keluar dan matanya terbuka memandang Harry. Mata hijau identik seperti zambrut yang berkilat dengan sihir. Sekelebat ia melihat bayangan masa depan dimana ular itu bergelung di dadanya, membalas ucapannya dan bersamanya di tengah-tengah lesatan mantra dan bau darah yang menguar. _$"Ketemu kau,"$_ bisiknya.

Ular itu mengerjap, _$"Kau bisa bicara?"$_

_$"Aku bisa bahasamu. Siapa namamu?"$_

_$"Mereka menyebutku ular putih. Tapi aku menyebut diriku Akkura"$_

Harry mengerjap, menyadari ia bukan ular biasa karena biasanya ular tidak terlalu cerdas untuk menyadari nama mereka. Biasanya ular mengenali dirinya seperti _namaku kulit hitam yang tinggal di liang. $"Apa mereka tidak menyadari siapa namamu dan hanya menyebutmu ular putih?"$_

_$"Mereka sadar aku punya sihir, tapi mereka tidak tahu jenis apa diriku. Aku adalah Akkura, ular agung, pengendali air dan hujan,"$ _ia mengerjap.

_$"Ular agung, kenapa kau membiarkan dirimu di kurung,"$ _Harry mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia mendengar suara terkejut dan cemas dari pemilik toko, tapi ia yakin Marcus mengatasinya selama ia berkonsentrasi dengan ular itu. _$"Aku yaki kau bisa dengan mudah kabur dari sini."$_

_$"Karena kau akan datang untuk menjemputku. Aku melihat ini satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa bertemu."$_

Harry tersentak dan merinding. Ia berbisik, walau sadar tak ada yang mengerti ucapannya kecuali ular, _$"Kau bisa melihat masa depan?"$_

_$"Tidak. Hanya saja kadang masa depan mampir dalam benakku,"$_ bukankah itu sama saja.

Harry menegakkan tubuh dan berkata pemilik toko, "Aku mau yang ini."

"Apa kau yakin? Ia cukup buas dan berbisa. Beberapa orang sudah pernah digigitnya."

Harry menatap Akkura, _$"Mereka berusaha mengambilku. Tentu saja aku menggigitnya karena itu bukan Master,"$_ desisan marahnya membuat pemilik toko berjengit.

Harry menyeringai. "Aku mau dia."

"Jangan salahkan aku saat kau terluka," bisik pria itu sambil perlahan membuka kurungannya. Ia menjerit tertahan saat kepala ular itu bergerak mematuk, tapi Harry segera meraihnya sebelum terjadi keributan. Marcus yang bahkan tahu jika Harry bisa bicara dengan ular pun cukup dibuat tegang. Tapi ular itu hanya bergelung di lengan Harry dan mendesis—Marcus tidak mau mengakuinya,tapi terdengar seperti desisan puas. Harry menyeringai padanya sambil memamerkan ular itu, "Namanya Akkura. Katanya ia sudah menungguku mengambilnya karena itu ia menggigit semua potensi pembeli lain. Sepertinya ia punya sedikit kemampuan melihat masa depan."

Marcus mengerjap dan menghela napas, "Bukankah itu ironi?" gerutunya pada dirinya sendiri. Harry menelengkan kepala penasaran yang hanya dibalas gelengan. "Dia tidak akan menggigitku, kan?" Harry bertanya pada Akkura. Ular itu mendongak mengamati Marcus dan mengerjap. Tiba-tiba ia mengangguk-angguk bersemangat dan mendesis-desis. "Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Harry menatap bingung sambil mengerdikkan bahu, "Ia tertawa, oh... dia ingin merasakan kulitmu—jangan takut, itu cara ular untuk mengenalimu. Ia akan mengingat bau-mu." Harry mendekatkan ular itu ke lengannya dan seketika Akkura meluncur ke dalam kemejanya dan bergerak naik hingga kepalanya muncul dari kerah bajunya. "Sepertinya dia menyukaimu. Dia memanggilmu teman sesarang," Harry merona.

"Sepertinya dia tidak cuma memanggilku itu saja?" Marcus menaikkan alis. Harry makin merona dan menarik ular itu kembali padanya.

_$"Aku menyukainya, master. Ia tajam dan punya sihir yang sangat kuat. Dia bisa memberimu banyak hatchling_"

Seketika benaknya dibawa pada pembicaraan mereka tentang ramuan kesuburan. "Ada apa dengan warna merah seperti tomat di wajahmu?" Ia menggeliat kaget saat menyadari Marcus berbicara tepat di telinganya dengan suaranya yang sensual. Sambil menutupi telinganya Harry melemparkan tatapan kesal. "Kau semakin imut saat cemberut," komentarnya datar.

Harry mengerjap sambil menga-nga dan seketika wajahnya makin merah. Ia bisa membayangkan uap panas keluar dari telinganya. "Berhenti menggod—" Mata Harry mengikuti gadis kecil yang berjalan melewatinya. Seluruh tubuhnya tertutup jubah dan hanya sebagian kecil rambutnya yang keemasan muncul. Tapi yang menarik perhatiannya adalah matanya yang berkabut, seakan ia berjalan diantara bayangan. Gadis kecil itu bergandengan dengan seseorang bertudung sama gelapnya, postur tubuhnya seperti pria dewasa. Ini bukan pertamakalinya ia melihat anak kecil disini, tapi entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat yang buruk—tangannya bergerak terulur dan menyentuh bayangan yang memudar lalu matanya tidak lagi melihat jalanan gelap penuh lapak dagangan, tapi sebuah gudang yang terbakar dengan api raksasa. Bau daging terpanggang tercium dengan kuat, dihiasi oleh teriakan-teriakan anak-anak. Saat ia tersadar kembali, Harry berdiri merosot dalam pelukan Marcus sementara tangannya terulur. Kedua Vampire menatapnya dengan raut serius sementara Akkura mendesis keras penuh pertanyaan di telinganya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau seorang Seer..." bisik Seth.

Kalimat itu menyentak Harry. Ia melirik Marcus sekilas sebelum membuang muka. Sekalipun ia tidak pernah menutupi kemampuannya, Harry tidak pernah benar-benar menjelaskan pada pemuda itu. Meski tampaknya orang terdekatnya mengetahuinya, mereka tidak pernah mengonfrontasi Harry. Seolah ada kesepakatan diantara mereka untuk mempertahankan status quo.

Tanpa menyadari dilema Harry, Hacan bertanya, "Apa yang kau lihat?"

Ia menelan ludah dengan susah. "Seorang gadis kecil. Dia terasa penting. Tapi jika kita tidak bisa menyelamatkannya mungkin nyawanya akan dalam bahaya—" sekelebat ia melihat kastil terbakar dan suara tawa dark lord. Harry memegangi kepalanya. "Kita harus menyelamatkannya sebelum terlambat."

"Apa kau tahu cara untuk menemukannya?"

"Yang aku tahu dia ada disini..."

"Hm... tapi tanpa darah atau bau itu hampir mustahil bahkan untuk Vampire."

"A-aku mungkin tahu sedikit cara... tapi aku belum pernah melakukannya... Aku butuh pendulum..."

"Seperti untuk meramal?" sahut Seth. Harry mengangguk. "Aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu. Tempat ini menjual apapun. Kalian tunggu aku di kedai tadi," sahutnya sebelum berlari pergi.

Tanpa banyak bicara Marcus mengangkatnya. Harry merangkul dan membenamkan wajahnya ke lehernya. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya masih gemetar akibat pengelihatannya tadi. Ia sudah biasa melihat peristiwa menakutkan di masa depan. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dibanding dari masa depan yang segera menjadi mimpi buruk dalam hitungan detik tanpa ia bisa mencegahnya.

"Kau pasti butuh peta," sahut Hacan sambil membentangkan benda yang tampak tiba-tiba muncul dari tangannya, "Aku meng-conjure-nya dengan ingatanku. Aku jamin ini akurat, ingatan Vampire," ia mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Itu teknik yang luar biasa tinggi," gumam Marcus sambil mengamati detailnya.

"Cukup mudah saat kau punya ingatan fotografis."

"Kau memakai istilah muggle..." bisik Harry keheranan.

Hacan menyeringai, "Vampire makhluk yang paling mudah membaur, darling."

"Aku mendapatkannya!" Seth tiba-tiba muncul dalam bayangan dan meletakkan benda itu di tangan Harry, "Sekarang lakukan sihirmu, Merlin Kecil."

"Aku tidak kecil," gerutunya, dan melemparkan pandangan pedas pada tiga pemuda yang menjulang disekelilingnya.

Harry melenturkan bahunya dan berdiri di depan peta yang terbentang. Ia tidak pernah melakukan sihir ini, tapi secara teori ini cukup mudah dilakukan apabila kau benar-benar punya kemampuan Seer. Ia merasakan sihir Marcus yang protektif bangkit memberinya gelembung privasi.

Harry memusatkan sihirnya pada Pendulum, dalam benaknya ia mengingat pengelihatannya tentang gadis itu. Wajah pucatnya, rambut keemasannya dan matanya yang berkabut. Pendulum di tangannya mulai berputar, perlahan searah jarum jam. Ujung besinya yang tajam mengarah pada peta, seolah sedang mencari. Lalu gerakan itu berhenti dan Harry mengerjapkan matanya. Saat ia mendongak, wajah Seth hanya beberapa senti darinya, "Woa!"

"Matamu berubah putih, menarik sekali," gumamnya.

"Jadi gadis itu berada di gudang ini?" sahut Hacan sambil mengamati tempat pendulum itu berakhir.

"Kau tahu tempat apa ini?"

"Yeah. Bekas bar. Ada di distrik lampu merah. Itu bukan tempat yang pas untuk Harry, sebaiknya ia tinggal disini."

"Aku ikut!"

"Harr—"

"Kalian bahkan tidak tahu wajah gadis itu. Aku ikut!"

Marcus menatapnya tajam, "Itu tempat prostitusi, kau tahu."

Harry merona, "Ka-kau bisa menggendongku!"

"Hm... mungkin itu bisa dijadikan penyamaran. Tapi kau perlu memanggil Marcus _dad—_" sebelum Seth bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya, Marcus lebih dulu menyihirnya dengan mantra penghilang suara.

"De?"

"Jangan dipikirkan," sahut Marcus sambil mengangkatnya dalam gendongan. "Ayo. Semakin cepat kita menyelesaikan ini, semakin cepat kita pergi dari sini."

"Duh~ sudah mau pergi? Aku bahkan belum selesai main-main," gerutu Seth. Tapi tidak ada yang memperdulikannya.

Letak bangunan itu tidak sejauh yang Harry kira. Hanya butuh beberapa kelokan dan gang-gang tikus yang tersembunyi. Harry mengerti mengapa Marcus tidak ingin dia ikut, karena tiap ia melihat banyak wanita-wanita dengan busana yang hampir bisa dibilang minimalis berkeliaran menjajakan dirinya. Harry jauh dari kata naif untuk ukuran bocah seusianya, tapi melihatnya di dalam kepalanya, dengan melihat lewat matanya sendiri, sungguh berbeda. Tempat ini membuatnya was-was. Ia tidak menyukai apapun di tempat ini, bahkan baunya. Seandainya mereka tidak bersama dua orang Vampire, Harry tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka saat dikelilingi wanita-wanita itu. Ia hampir tidak percaya ada penyihir yang bekerja serendah ini.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Harry, Seth berkata, "Ada beberapa penyihir yang menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk mengasah teknik ini, kau bisa menyebutnya teknik _succubus_. Banyak diantara mereka yang bukan sekedar wanita penghibur, tapi juga para pembunuh bayaran."

Marcus menarik wajah Harry dan tidak melepasnya, "Jangan melihat mereka."

Dengan wajah merona, ia tidak punya pilihan selain mengamati mata gelap Marcus yang eksotis dengan lingkaran perak yang menghiasinya. Tak lama mereka sudah berdiri di depan bangunan yang tampak terbengkalai. "Benar ini?"

"Sepertinya begitu," bisik Hacan sambil mengendus udara. "Aku mencium bau darah dan perlindungan disini tampak luar biasa kuat," sambil berkata begitu ia merentangkan telapaknya seperti menyentuh penghalang. Dan dari sana keluar lidah-lidah listrik. Ia terus mendorong tangannya ke depan seolah berusaha melampaui penghalangnya dan sekuat tenaga meremasnya dalam genggaman. Tiba-tiba saja suara-suara jeritan dan tangisan anak-anak terdengar keras. Di telapak tangan Hacan sekarang tertinggal bola putih yang menguarkan jilatan listrik. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat ia menyerap energi itu dan matanya berpendar putih, "Yang punya sihir ini sungguh luar biasa, aku ingin menghisap darahnya," bisiknya dengan senyum predator.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat sihir seperti itu," bisik Harry kagum.

"Itu salah satu kemampuan istimewa Hacan sebagai Vampire," jelas Marcus. Lalu pada kedua Vampire itu ia berkata, "Menurut kalian apa ini?"

"Perdagangan anak?"

"Itu yang kutakutkan. Tapi buat apa menculik anak-anak?"

"Well, ada banyak hal, terutama jika mereka Veela."

"Kau yakin?!"

Seth mengetuk hidungnya, "100%"

"Aku benci mereka yang menyakiti anak-anak," sahut Hacan.

"Hancurkan?"

"Hancurkan."

Lalu mereka menerobos masuk tanpa pandang bulu. Ia hanya sempat sedetik mendengar Marcus berbisik di telinganya, "Tutup matamu." Sebelum ia melihat api terbakar. Harry membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Tidak peduli pada pemandangan mengerikan di depannya. Mungkin Harry akan muntah dan membenci dirinya jika ia Gryffindor dengan moral yang tajam dan prinsip hitam putih yang tidak bisa digoyahkan. Tapi ia Slytherin dan ia menatap dunia dengan menyadari apa yang ditawarkannya; tidak hanya kebahagiaan dan kedamaian, tapi juga kehancuran.

Maka Harry melihat, sama seperti dalam pengelihatannya, bagaimana dunia terbakar di sekitarnya, bagaimana darah tertumpah dibawah taring-taring tajam dan seperti apa tenggelam dalam sihir sensual milik Marcus saat tongkatnya menari di tangannya.

Dengan waktu kurang dari 10 detik tempat itu sudah rata dengan tanah. Meninggalkan kurungan besi raksasa berisikan anak-anak kecil yang saling bergelung ketakutan. Mereka kotor dan terluka, bahkan ada diantaranya yang tidak berpakaian. Harry mendorong dirinya turun dan kakinya melangkah sendiri melewati pintu kurungan yang terbuka. Tangannya terlentang memeluk gadis kecil itu, yang kini mengangis dalam pelukannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau selamat. Kau akan pulang. Kalian akan pulang," dan anak-anak kecil itu berlarian memeluknya, bahkan Marcus dan kedua Vampire itu. menangis lega karena telah diselamatkan.

Harry menatap Marcus dengan sedih. Keduanya paham bahwa anak-anak ini telah mencicipi bagaimana kejamnya dunia nyata. Mereka akan mengingat selamanya bagaimana hal itu menghapus kenaifan dan kepolosan mereka. Tapi Harry berharap jiwa mereka akan menjadi setajam pedang yang mampu mengiris ketidakadilan di dunia yang kejam ini.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu.

Harry tersenyum, "Harry Potter."

Suara-suara terkesiap terdengar. "Harry Potter."

"Sungguh? Harry Potter?"

"Apa kau datang dengan menunggang naga sama seperti cerita yang sering dibacakan ibuku?"

Harry tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak menunggang naga. Tapi aku datang bersama tiga orang kesatria. Kesatria Merlin, Count Marcus Flint dan—"

Kedua Vampire itu memotong Harry, "Hacan Tremere, Kesatria Vampire dari Order of Hermes, siap melayani anda," ia memberi kecupan di tangan salah satu gadis.

"Seth Ravnos, Prince of Night Sword, siap melayani anda," katanya sambil meng-conjure mawar putih di udara dan memberikannya pada gadis kecil itu yang kini terkikik senang. "Kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana kami memanggilmu, my lady?"

"Namaku Gabrielle. Gabrielle Delacour."

Tiba-tiba saja mereka mengerti seberapa besar masalah ini.

xxx

Harry mengamati anak-anak yang berbaris untuk diobati oleh Marcus, sementara kedua Vampire itu berbicara serius. Jika para penculik ini bahkan berhasil menculik anak dari bangsawan penyihir, berarti mereka cukup berbahaya hingga perlu campur tangan DMS. Harry menoleh pada tiga pria penculik yang kini dibekukan. Mereka masih hidup untuk kepentingan introgasi. Seth tiba-tiba berkata pada Marcus, "Aku akan memanggil anggota dewan. Kalian tunggu disini." Sebelum ia lenyap pada bayangan dalam sekejap.

Seth pergi cukup lama hingga beberapa anak itu tertidur dalam pangkuan Harry dan Marcus. Harry tidak pernah bertemu Veela, apalagi melihat mereka dari dekat. Jadi ia sedikit keheranan dengan ujung telinga mereka yang sedikit runcing, dan tampaknya mereka senang saat bagian itu diusap dengan lembut, mengingatkannya pada anak anjing. Tapi tidak semua Veela bertelinga runcing. Gabrielle hampir tidak bisa dibedakan dengan manusia, mungkin karena darah Veela dalam dirinya tidak terlalu dominan. Tapi Marcus pernah bercerita padanya, pada setengah Veela, daya tarik mereka baru keluar saat mencapai masa puber. Tapi semua anak ini identik dengan kecantikannya bak boneka. Mungkin itu yang membuat mereka diculik.

"Gabrielle!"

"Papa!"

Seth tidak hanya datang dengan anggota dewan, tapi juga Monsieur Delacour. Pria itu tidak tampak serapi seperti foto-foto di surat kabar. Rambut pirangnya awut-awutan dan tampak tidak tidur selama berhari-hari melihat kantung matanya.

"Heir Potter, Heir Flint, Heir Tremere," pria yang datang bersama Seth maju mengulurkan tangan untuk menyalami mereka bergantian. Pria itu tidak tampak lebih dari dua puluhan tahun, tapi memiliki aura seolah ia orang kuno. Jika taring yang tampak saat ia bicara adalah buktinya, kemungkinan ia salah satu dari Tetua Vampire yang menjadi anggota DMS. "Kami sungguh mengucapkan terima kasih," kata pria itu sambil mengamati puing-puing dan anak-anak yang selamat. "Aku akan memastikan sendiri hukuman untuk mereka dan menguaknya hingga sampai ke akar. Aku yakin ada dalang dibalik semua ini hingga mereka bisa menculik putri lord Delacour," ia memandang tajam pada tiga orang yang dibiarkan membeku.

Tiba-tiba tangan Harry digenggam erat, "Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Gabrielle," bisik lord Delacour, "Aku sungguh berhutang budi padamu, Heir Potter. Seluruh kekayaan dan sihir yang kumiliki tidak seberapa dibanding hutang budiku padamu karena telah menyelamatkan putriku. Sungguh. Aku sungguh berterima kasih. Kau sungguh pahlawan kami, Harry Potter."

Harry menggeleng, "Aku bukan pahlawan. Aku hanya melakukan hal yang benar. Lagi pula aku dibantu oleh yang lain."

Pria itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, "Sungguh rendah hati."

"Bagaimana Gabrielle bisa hilang?" tanya Harry polos.

"Ia hilang saat lepas dari pengawasan kami ketika kami pergi belanja untuk persiapan pesta dansa besok malam. Aku hampir membatalkan rencana itu walaupun aku tahu ada banyak orang penting yang akan datang. Tapi aku tidak bisa berpesta sementara Gabrielle menghilang—"

Mereka saling bertukar pandang, paham sebahaya apa seandainya pesta itu batal. Akan ada banyak kepentingan politik yang terabaikan dan bisa berakibat perpecahan. Terutama jika ada dari keluarga pureblood yang tersinggung. Apa mungkin penculikan itu punya maksud tersembunyi untuk menggagalkan pesta itu? Hacan mengangguk dan Seth bicara pada mereka tanpa suara, 'aku akan menyelidikinya.'

"Heir Flint, Heir Tremere, Prince Ravnos. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kuberikan untuk membalas hutang budi pada kalian. Aku sungguh berterima kasih."

Seth mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak perlu seperti itu. Lagi pula kami tidak bisa membiarkan aliansi keluarga kesusahan, kan? Itu gunanya kita membentuk aliansi."

Marcus mengangguk, "Tidak ada yang perlu dibalas."

"Tetap saja. Aku tidak akan melupakan hutang budi ini," ia mengecup puncak kepala putrinya. "Jika aku kehilangannya..." pria itu hampir menitikkan air mata lagi. Tapi Gabrielle mengusapnya, "Jangan menangis, papa. Aku diselamatkan oleh Harry Potter, kau tahu. Seperti putri dalam cerita. Ini sungguh hebat! Fleur tak kan percaya!"

Pria itu tersenyum, "Aku yakin Fleur senang mendengar ceritamu, manis," ia mengecup dahinya lagi. Lalu pada Marcus ia berkata, "Ijinkan aku mengundang kalian untuk tinggal di rumahku. Aku tahu kalian saat ini pasti sedang menginap di hotel. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan pahlawan putriku untuk tinggal di tempat seperti itu."

"Tapi—"

"Aku mohon. Terimalah tawaran ini."

Marcus tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah. Tapi kami perlu mengambil barang-barang kami di hotel."

"Kalian bisa datang lewat perapian. Aku akan memasukkan kalian kedalam kuncinya. Passwordnya Delacour Manor." Pandangan pria itu jatuh pada gelang perak di pergelangan tangan Harry, sekilas matanya berkilat perak sebelum senyum tiba-tiba merekah di bibirnya. "Aku akan memastikan menyambut mu dan _your soon to be consort,_" ia mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya dalam bahasa Prancis dan mengedip.

Marcus tertawa. "Tentu lord Delacour. Tidak sabar untuk segera bisa saling bertukar pendapat denganmu."

"Aku yakin kita akan terlibat pembicaraan yang menarik, terutama menyangkut masalah masyarakat sihir, Heir Marcus."

Bersambung.


	8. Chapter 8

Cerita ini berdasarkan novel Harry Potter dari J.K Rowling. Kesamaan karakter dan tempat hanya karena cerita ini sekedar Fanfiction.

A/N:

Rasanya sakit menyelesaikan chapter ini, seperti kekurangan tenaga. Bukan karena kekurangan ide cerita, hanya saja semangat ini hilang timbul. Jika bukan karena review kalian, entah dari mana aku dapat energi untuk menyelesaikan draf ini. Semoga Chapter depan semangatku sudah kembali.

(diam-diam baca Kakanaru time travel lagi)

Menjawab beberapa komentar pembaca, untuk karakter Harry yang terkesan polos, jika kalian perhatikan, sikap 'polos' Harry selalu menyangkut perasaan. Karena Harry tidak bisa serta merta karena sudah melihatnya lalu tiba-tiba memahaminya kan? Kau harus mengalami dulu, memahami dirimu sendiri dan akhirnya memaknai perasaan itu untuk bisa mengerti. Contohnya, kau tidak bisa tiba-tiba jatuh cinta hanya karena kau melihat dirimu di masa depan menikah dengan seseorang kan?

Jadi pemahaman Harry tentang peristiwa di masa depan dan perasaan yang dirasakan Harry dimasa depan adalah sesuatu yang berbeda sama sekali! Sehingga wajar jika ia salah paham dengan sikap Marcus atau masalah perasaan pada umumnya. Tapi tenang saja, nanti juga Harry akan sampai disana pada waktu yang tepat (tertawa jahat).

Sekali lagi, Harry tidak polos, naif atau ignorat. Ia hanya kurang pengalaman untuk mengartikan sikap tertentu menandakan perasaan tertentu.

Aku mendapatkan pertanyaan menarik dari **takaakaime (**aku harap kau membaca jawabanku ini, dear**)** soal sumber dari 'pengetahuan tentang keluarga tertua penyihir dan sejarahnya' yang sudah kujabarkan di beberapa chapter terakhir, well, J.K tidak benar-benar menuliskannya di novel Harry Potter tentang hal itu, tapi ia memberikan petunjuknya disana sini dalam novelnya. Dalam novel, J.K menjelaskan soal asal usul Potter dan Gaut (nama keluarga ibu Tom Marvolo Riddle) adalah dari keturunan Peverell. Ini bisa dibuktikan dari 2 Deathly Hallow yang turun temurun ditukunkan pada generasi bergenerasi kedua keluarga itu (kecuali tongkat yang hilang karena direbut saat kematian anak pertama Peverell dalam pertarungan sihir yang akhirnya jatuh ke Dumbledore). Jadi dari sana aku menarik kesimpulan sendiri dan menjelaskan asal usul Potter seperti yang sudah pembaca baca.

28 keluarga tertua ada dalam Novel(tapi aku lupa dibagian yang mana) atau mungkin dari tweet-an J.K, yang jelas itu pernah disebutkan. Selebihnya, untuk masalah tradisi pureblood dan agama pagan adalah pure dari imajinasi ku dan riset dari peradaban kuno bangsa Eropa dimasa pre-Kristen. (kebetulan ini riset-ku saat masih jadi mahasiswa, jadi aku lumayan tahu banyak).

Nah, itu saja. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca tulisan ini. Tanpa menunggu lagi, selamat membaca!

8

.

.

.

Pijar api hijau menguar pada perapian sebelum sedetik kemudian Marcus melangkah keluar. Harry bergelung dalam gendongannya. Menyandarkan kepalanya dan terlihat mengantuk. Langkah kaki Marcus menggema pada lantai yang sepi itu. Hanya ada seorang penjaga lobi dan seorang pelayan di depan pintu masuk_. _Sedikit mengejutkan saat mereka sekedar tersenyum melihat Harry dalam gendongannya, tidak tampak terkejut sama sekali. Mungkin karena ini Paris, kota romantis mereka bilang. Walau Marcus tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan tata krama, tapi rasanya menyegarkan bisa keluar dari lingkaran protokol kebangsawanan dan menjadi sekedar _manusia_ tanpa harus memikirkan apa yang orang lain anggap pantas. Tidak heran mengapa Prancis menjadi pusat revolusi kebudayaan di Eropa, entah di bagian dunia sihir atau pun muggle.

Ia yakin keluarga Delacour tidak sekaku keluarga Inggris pada umumnya. Terlebih mereka punya darah Veela yang merupakan makhluk sihir yang bersepupu dengan para peri dan succubus. Marcus tidak pernah membayangkan akan menginap di rumah keluarga Delacour. Barang bawaan yang harus diangkut tidak banyak, terutama dengan sihir, mereka seperti tidak membawa apapun. Marcus masih menggendong Harry karena tahu perapian membencinya; tidak ada yang tahu kemana dia akan tersasar di tempat asing seperti ini. Marcus tidak mau ambil resiko. Seperti itulah keluarga Delacour menemukan mereka begitu Marcus melangkah keluar dari perapian.

Selain lord Delacour dan Gabrielle, ekspresi kaget yang tipikal terpampang jelas di wajah para lady Delacour saat melihat mereka. Tapi keluarga Delacour tidak berkomentar atau menanggapinya secara negarif. Hanya menatap dengan pandangan penasaran pada Marcus yang perlahan menurunkan Harry untuk menjabat tangan kepala keluarga Delacour dengan pantas. Setelahnya Marcus memperkenalkan Harry Potter pada mereka, seperti lord Delacour memperkenalkan keluarganya. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan bagi Fleur Delacour, dibandingkan tata krama yang seakan dibuang keluar jendela itu, adalah saat Marcus Flint sama sekali tidak terpengaruh daya tarik Veela-nya. Ia bahkan tak memandang ke arahnya lebih dari sedetik sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada ayahnya.

Jantung Fleur berdegup kencang karena membayangkan telah menemukan potensial mate. Tapi senyumnya memudar saat melihat ayahnya membuat gerakan mencium diatas tangan Heir Potter sebagai ganti jabat tangan. Ia mengerutkan kening sebelum matanya bersirobok pada gelang perak di pergelangan tangan Heir Potter.

Jika bukan karena sifat sihir Veela yang sensitif pada sebuah hal yang romantis, mungkin ia tidak akan menyadari totem klaim yang dipakai Harry Potter. Ia merasakan sihir keluarga Flint berdengung disana. Jadi rupanya hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar kesatria dengan tuannya! Tentu itu akan menjadi sebuah skandal berabad-abad yang lalu. Tapi dengan masyarakat sihir sekarang yang lebih fleksibel, hubungan itu mungkin membuat kening berkerut, tapi tidak lebih dari itu. Pantas saja ayahnya bertingkah seperti itu! Ia tidak bersikap seperti berhadapan dengan lady, tapi seorang yang akan segera menjadi _consort_ dari keluarga Flint. Membuat Fleur tidak heran lagi saat mereka menolak ditawari dua kamar. Pipinya masih merona beberapa jam setelahnya. Tapi melihat kharisma keduanya, mereka memang cocok satu sama lain. Sekalipun ia sedikit kecewa tidak bisa berharap menjadi lebih dari teman pada Marcus Flint.

Marcus melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar yang disediakan untuk mereka, mengikuti langkah oleng Harry yang mengantuk. Seandainya ia tidak harus menjaga sopan santun, ia sudah meraihnya dalam gendongan; tahu benar nasib Potter, bisa saja ia jatuh dan melukai kepalanya. Tapi alih-alih, Marcus hanya menatapnya dengan tajam. Orang lain yang melihat pasti mengiranya ingin melubangi kepala Harry dengan tatapan itu.

Mungkin itu juga yang membuat lord Delacour tertawa kecil, sesuatu yang membuat perhatiannya kembali pada pria itu.

"Terima kasih, lord Delacour."

"Tidak. Aku seharusnya yang berterima kasih. Semua ini hanya hal kecil yang bisa kulakukan untuk menunjukkannya," ia menatap sekilas pada Harry dengan senyum lembut, "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian untuk beristirahat. Selamat malam, Heir Marcus, Heir Potter."

"Lord Delacour," Marcus sedikit merundukkan kepalanya sembari melihat pria itu melangkah pergi. Sedetik kemudian suara menguap yang keras terdengar dan Harry mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang berair seperti anak kucing. Marcus menghela napas dan memutuskan mereka cukup membersihkan diri dengan sihir malam ini, walau itu membuat kulitnya terasa iritasi. Dengan jentikan tongkat jubah Harry menjelma menjadi gaun tidur, begitu juga Marcus dengan tipikal cara tidurnya yang hanya memakai celana panjang. Seketika pipi Harry merona dan rona itu terus menjalar melewati telinga dan lehernya. Marcus mengangkat alis, tapi bocah itu lebih dulu menyusup ke balik selimut.

Marcus tersenyum miring sambil berbaring di sebelahnya. Ranjang mereka tidak sekecil di Hogwarts atau di Flint Manor, membuat ada jarak yang bisa diisi tiga orang di antara mereka. tapi Marcus menyusup mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Harry untuk menariknya merapat.

Bocah itu berusaha menggeliat keluar, tapi lengan berotot Marcus bukan sekedar pajangan. "Ssst... tenanglah."

"Agak jauhan sedikit."

"Aku tahu kau akan terus menggeliat jika aku tidak memelukmu."

"Hmp!" Harry menggerutu, tapi akhirnya berhenti protes.

Marcus meraih rambut hitam Harry yang kini makin panjang. Ramuan yang tepat telah membuatnya tidak lagi seperti sarang burung, alih-alih ikal-ikal lembut yang memberinya sedikit kesan imut. Masa puber memberikan perubahan besar pada Harry; seperti bawang yang perlahan mengelupas kulitnya atau itik yang berubah jadi angsa. Tubuh kanak-kanaknya mulai menjelma dan menunjukkan struktur khas bangsawan yang anggun. Tentu saja melihat kecantikan Lily Potter atau ketampanan klasik James Potter, itu tidak mengejutkan.

Kini ia tidak benar-benar bisa memanggilnya bocah lagi. Terutama setelah menyadari ketertarikan Harry yang mulai tumbuh padanya. Gelang perak yang terikat di pergelangan Harry adalah relik kuno berkaitan dengan ikatan perjodohan; sihir di dalamnya memberitahu jika pertunangan itu punya harapan atau salah satu pihak menentangnya. Jika pertentangan itu terjadi, maka ikatan dibatalkan. Sihir yang mengikat mereka memberitahunya ketertarikan itu, bahkan bila hanya sekedar ketertarikan fisik. Marcus tidak bisa bilang dirinya beruntung, mengingat ia memupuk ketertarikan itu dan membuat Harry tergantung hanya padanya, tidak pada yang lain. Ia merasakan percikan hasrat itu menyentuhnya seperti usapan lembut seorang kekasih tepat di pusat sihirnya. Gamang dan malu-malu, seperti sedang menapakkan pijakan. Tapi bagi Marcus yang sudah lama menyadari perasaannya, sentuhan sihir itu seperti palu yang menghantam dan sekaligus membuatnya sadar pada semua daya tarik tunangannya yang semula tersembunyi. Tiba-tiba saja Harry tidak tampak seperti anak-anak. Bila sebelumnya ketertarikan Marcus hanya pada intelektual dan sihirnya, kini lebih dari itu.

"Marcus," mata emerald yang menyihir itu menatapnya dengan cemas. "Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali. Kau memikirkan apa?"

"Memikirkanmu." Jawabannya seketika membuat Harry merona. Matanya mengikuti semburat merah yang menyebar ke telinga dan lehernya. Marcus menyadari semenjak Harry merasakan ketertarikan di antara mereka, ia mendapatkan ekspresi itu tiap kali menggodanya.

"Tidak tahu malu! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu!" ia menggosok telinganya yang terasa panas. Tapi ekspresi Marcus tidak berubah, walau dalam hatinya ia merasa gemas.

"Hm… Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tadi bukan pemandangan yang menyenangkan. Aku menyesal membuatmu melihatnya di malam pertama kita di Paris."

Harry mengerdikkan bahu, "Itu bukan yang pertama kalinya," katanya seolah pemandangan penuh darah adalah makanan sehari-hari. Mungkin saja memang begitu, dengan semua pengelihatan supranaturalnya.

Marcus mengusap lembut pipi Harry. "Tapi bukan berarti kau harus melihatnya. Aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu," bisiknya dengan kerut di dahi.

Harry menyentuh kerutnya sambil menggeleng. "Marcus ada disana, itu sudah cukup," ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Marcus. "Lagi pula, jika kita tidak datang, Gabrielle…."

"Hm…" Marcus tidak bisa membayangkan seburuk apa pemandangan yang pernah dilihat Harry kecil, terjebak di dalam kamar berjeruji, dengan tubuh terluka dan perut lapar. Mengais-ngais kepada langit biru dibalik jendela, melihat burung berterbangan sementara ia terkurung dalam ruangan kotor dan gambaran masa depan di kapalanya. Ia tidak pernah kaget saat dark lord menyerang atau di ambang kematian. Seolah Harry kecil sudah melihat semua itu sendirian, ketakutan, sementara tawa dark lord menggema dalam kepalanya.

Marcus memperhatikan Harry mulai berubah. Ia tidak lagi mengawang-awan sesering dulu, atau berceloteh riang tentang masa depan dan menertawakan nasib sialnya. Ia berharap semua itu pertanda baik, bahwa ia tidak lagi menutupi dirinya dalam topeng jenaka. Marcus tahu, dengan latar belakang Harry, ia perlu memegang kendali pada hidupnya. Tapi ia berharap, kini Harry mulai belajar untuk memberikan sedikit beban itu pada orang lain dan membiarkan dirinya mengekspresikan apa yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan.

Marcus juga berubah. Mengenal Harry seperti sedang ditunjukkan cakrawala baru. Marcus yang dulu hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan tidak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukannya di masa depan. Menjadi lord bukan sebuah pilihan, tapi sesuatu yang tak terhindarkan. Tanpa pekerjaan pun uang keluarga lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi dirinya dan anak turunnya. Ia memilih tinggal lama di Hogwarts hanya untuk bermain quidditch karena dunia luar belum tampak menjanjikan atau menarik. Lalu, Harry datang dan dunianya terjungkir balik.

Marcus yang tak pernah berpikir untuk membuat dirinya menjadi lebih baik, lebih kuat, lebih cerdas, tiba-tiba dihadapkan pada tanggung jawab untuk melindungi seorang Seer. Dan ia menyambutnya bak ikan menyambut air. Seolah selama ini ia sedang menunggu tujuan, dan tujuan itu datang dalam paket lengkap bocah penuh misteri dan petualangan. Tiba-tiba saja jiwanya seperti diketuk dan kemampuannya diuji pada titik ekstrim. Seandainya ia tidak bertemu Harry, mungkin Marcus sudah melemparkan dirinya ke sekolah sihir Avalon dan berguat dengan Werewolf atau Vampire karena kebosanannya.

Siapa yang mengira ia akan bertarung dengan troll, menusuk Basiliks atau bahkan menyelamatkan anak-anak Veela?

Marcus tidak tahu kapan ia tertidur, saat ia terbangun cahaya matahari sudah cukup tinggi dan menyusup dari sela-sela tirai berat yang tidak sepenuhnya menutup jendela. Harry beringsut di pelukannya, mungkin merasakannya bangun, tapi tampaknya masih tertidur pulas. Setelah mengerjapkan mata dan mendapatkan kepala jernihnya kembali, ia menyadari, rupanya yang membuatnya bangun adalah seorang house elf yang berdiri cemas dengan matanya yang besar dan bundar. "Apa sudah waktunya turun?"

"Benar, Master Flit. Master lord Delacour dan keluarga sudah menunggu Master Kesatria di bawah untuk sarapan."

"Hm... kau bisa bilang pada lord Delacour aku akan turun beberapa menit lagi."

Peri itu merunduk rendah sebelum menghilang dengan suara keras.

Harry tersentak sambil menoleh kesana kemari dengan bingung.

"House elf," jelas Marcus sambil tertawa pelan. "Lord Delacour dan keluarga sudah menunggu kita dibawah untuk sarapan. Ayo, House elf pasti sudah menyiapkan air hangat," Marcus menggedong Harry seperti tuan putri dan membiarkan remaja itu menggeliat malas. Marcus sama sekali tidak ingin merubah kebiasaan buruk itu. Sudah cukup lama Harry tidak merasakan bangun tanpa rasa takut. Jika mungkin Marcus akan memanjakannya hingga ia muak.

Rupanya tidak hanya Marcus yang memperlakukan Harry seperti kucing lokal. Begitu kedua gadis Delacour bisa lepas dari image Harry si Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup, Heir Potter dan Keturunan Merlin, menjadi hanya sekedar Harry Potter, sebelum akhirnya menjadi Harry saja, mereka menyadari jika sang pahlawan dunia sihir cukup imut untuk diusap dan dipeluk. Dan Harry yang tidak terbiasa dimanjakan para gadis, hanya bisa merah padam dan menerima nasib sialnya. Jika bukan karena Marcus menyelamatkannya dan menaruhnya dalam pangkuannya, mungkin Gabrielle akan memasang semua koleksi pitanya ke rambut keriting Potter. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan mereka untuk berseru gemas sambil menggeliat. (Well, mungkin Marcus bisa disalahkan karena ia tidak menghentikan mereka, dan malah ikut mengelus-elus puncak kepala Harry).

Tentu sebagai tamu di kediaman Delacour, mereka tidak diijinkan ikut campur dalam persiapan pesta dan ditinggalkan dalam ruang rekreasi dengan cemilan dan rak-rak buku penuh bacaan menarik, sementara yang lain sibuk. Hanya Gabrielle saja yang tinggal untuk menemani mereka. Gadis itu sibuk membaca buku anak-anak disamping Harry. Ia kini tampak seperti lady pureblood seperti yang sudah seharusnya; dengan gaunnya yang indah dan tatanan rambutnya yang cantik, tanpa luka atau trauma. Sesekali ia diam-diam menatap Harry dan Marcus penuh rasa takjub seperti berhadapan dengan idola. Harry sempat bergidik saat mengingat tatapan Ginny Weasley; paling tidak Gabrielle terlalu kecil untuk mengharapkan lebih dari sekedar pertemanan.

Menjelang malam, satu persatu tamu datang, tapi Marcus dan Harry tidak terburu-buru untuk turun. Mata Marcus tidak lepas dari Harry yang sibuk merapikan jubah pestanya. Jika orang lain melihat, mereka pasti tidak ragu mengatakan pandangan itu posesif. Seolah ia tidak terima ada orang lain melihat makhluk menakjubkan di depannya dan jika bisa mengurungnya di menara paling tinggi. Tapi untungnya Marcus masih punya akal sehat, dan ia tahu mengurung makhluk liar bagai naga seperti Harry Potter, sama dengan menggadaikan jiwanya. Jadi Marcus hanya bisa menelan pahit manis kenyataan dan hanya menatap tunangannya itu dengan mata posesif, walau itu sama sekali tidak mengendurkan sikap protektifnya.

Tapi siapa yang bisa menyalahkan Marcus saat dihadapkan oleh jelmaan elf di depannya? Perawatan dan kasih sayang keluarga Flint membuatnya menjelma seperti permata. Kulitnya yang semula kasar kurang nutrisi kini begitu terang dan cantik, berpendar dengan sihir yang membuat kulitnya begitu tipis hingga pembulu darahnya bisa terlihat dengan mudah. Pipinya kini dihiasi rona dan bibir tipisnya bagai delima. Rambut Potternya berubah menjadi ikal-ikal kecil yang menawan. Dibalut oleh jubah warna hijau pastel dengan kemeja dan celana yang tidak lagi kebesaran, membuatnya seperti keluar dari lukisan. Sihir menguar dari pori-porinya melingkupinya dan menyentuh Marcus dengan nakal tanpa Harry sendiri menyadarinya. Jika seandainya ia bersikap seperti itu tidak hanya pada Marcus, mungkin ia sudah membunuh semua penyihir yang berani mendekati permatanya.

"Marcus!" Harry bersedekap kesal di depannya, "Kau sedang melamun apa sih? Aku sudah siap. Ayo turun."

Marcus memutar bola mata. Jika bukan Harry, tidak ada yang berani berkata seperti itu apalagi main perintah padanya. Tapi apa daya Marcus? Ia bagai kotoran ditanah, sementara Harry rembulannya. Well, sekalipun ia merasa begitu, ia tidak membiarkan ekspersinya menunjukkannya. Dengan wajah bosan, Marcus mengikuti Harry yang bersemangat menuruni tangga menuju ruang dansa.

Begitu memasuki ruangan, pelayan menyerukan kedatangan mereka sebagai Heir dari dua keluarga pureblood tertua dari Inggris. Kepala-kepala mulai menoleh karena pamor Harry yang tidak hanya Anak Bertahan Hidup, tapi gelar lain yang kini lebih populer terutama pada kalangan Makhluk Sihir; Keturunan Merlin. Sebagai keturunan dari bapak sihir yang telah menyatukan semua makluk sihir di muka bumi, tentu saja tidak heran jika tidak sedikit dari mereka punya rasa penasaran.

Saat seorang Vampire melintas melewatinya sambil mengedipkan mata, baru Harry menyadari bahwa tamu mereka tidak hanya penyihir, tapi makhluk sihir. Melihat ekspresi Harry, Marcus merunduk dan berbisik padanya, "Disini mereka yang punya prejudice tak kan di undang. Ini pesta privat, dengan wartawan yang melawan diskriminasi. Jadi semua foto yang diterbitkan akan menjaga pamor keluarga Delacour. Kau mengerti sekarang pengaruh keluarga Delacour dan pentingnya pesta ini?"

Harry mengangguk. Dengan menunjukkan kedatangannya disini, berarti juga menunjukkan ia setuju dengan politik keluarga Delacour yang positif pada makhluk sihir. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau datang?"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke pesta keluarga Delacour, tapi bukan pertama kali untuk jenis pesta macam ini," Marcus meraih pinggang Harry dan membawanya ke tengah pesta, "Aku akan memperkenalkanmu sebagai kekasihku."

Harry merona, "Apa itu perlu?"

"Hm... jika kau tidak ingin diburu oleh para Vampire dan Veela," bisiknya membuat Harry mengikuti arah pandangan Marcus pada sekumpulan gadis yang tak berhenti menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh nafsu dan para ibu yang berambisi menjodohkan putrinya. "Ijinkan aku," bisiknya sambil menarik dagu Harry dan mendaratkan bibirnya di ujung bibir Harry, tidak benar-benar menciumnya, tapi akan tampak seperti itu. Ia mengecupnya beberapa detik lebih lama dan saat Marcus melepaskan dagunya, pipi Harry merona hebat dengan mata yang setengah tertutup. Harry bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jika bukan karena lengan Marcus, mungkin ia sudah terduduk lemas. "Kau oke?"

"A-aku oke," lalu bedehem untuk menghilangkan suara seraknya. Di sudut matanya ia melihat banyak orang menatap penuh rasa kecewa. Ia merasakan dada Marcus bergetar menahan tawa, tentu saja para gadis patah hati hanya lelucon untuk Marcus.

Ruang dansa itu dihiasi pilar-pilar penuh dekorasi dan air mancur yang bersinar keperakan. Disamping meja-meja jamuan penuh makanan, ada juga gelas-gelas kaca penuh sampange keemasan yang ditumpuk tinggi seperti piramida. Pintu-pintu kaca terbuka, memberikan akses menuju balkon di sisi kanan kiri ruangan, memberikan ruang privasi bagi mereka yang lelah bersosialisasi. Beberapa pria berkumpul dengan cerutu mengepul, tak peduli dari ras apa, sesekali menggoyangkan badan mengikuti konser Paganini yang sedang menyenandungkan La Campanella. Ia tidak melihat ada anggota konser dimanapun, menunjukkan jika nada indah itu sepenuhnya karena sihir. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan pasangan-pasangan untuk berdansa di tengah ruang pesta.

Saat Marcus menariknya kesana, Harry mencengkeramnya erat, "Aku tidak bisa—"

"Bukankah Mommy sudah mengajarimu."

"Aku tidak sepintar itu. Kakiku semuanya kaki kiri!" desisnya panik melihat Marcus tak berhenti menariknya ke ruang dansa.

"Ssst. Tenang, ikuti saja aku. Ini bukan Waltz, jadi kita hanya perlu berayun," Marcus menariknya merapat hingga dada mereka hampir menempel, meletakkan tangan Harry ke bahunya dan menurunkan tangannya ke pinggang Harry sebelum membawa mereka berayun. Wajah Harry merah padam terutama saat merasakan lampu blitz wartawan menjepret mereka. Ia sadar hanya dirinya yang berdansa dengan laki-laki. Mungkin masyarakat sihir tidak menganggapnya tabu, tapi bagi Harry yang dibesarkan ditengah masyarakat muggle Inggris yang ortodoks, semua ini adalah hal baru yang membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Tapi tak lama kemudian, banyak pasangan sejenis yang ikut berdansa mengikuti mereka.

"Lihat, tidak perlu cemas," bisik Marcus sambil mengecup puncak kepala Harry. Harry tidak tahu ini acting atau tidak, hatinya berharap ada sedikit rasa tertarik lebih dari sekedar teman dalam diri Marcus padanya. Karena, jika ia terus bersikap seperti ini, Harry tidak bisa membayangkan rasa sakitnya saat ia patah hati. Sama seperti perasaan yang dibuat melambung tinggi; semakin tinggi semakin sakit jatuhnya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sedih?"

Harry menggeleng dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Marcus. Ia tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya. Harry baru menyadarinya dan tiba-tiba mereka terlibat hubungan pura-pura_._ Ia berharap ini tidak pura-pura! Harry menutup mata dan memaksa dirinya untuk menikmati suasana. Siapa tahu kapan bisa merasakan ini lagi?

"Marcus," suara familier membuat keduanya melepaskan diri dan menoleh keasal suara. Seth Ravnos dan Hacan Tremere melangkah acuh tak acuh ke arah mereka, seolah tak peduli pada dunia, sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan sifat Vampire-nya atau giginya, terlebih dengan jubah hitam berat yang menutupi bahunya dan kemeja klasik yang membuat mereka seperti keluar dari film-film jadul. Tapi alih-alih membuat mereka keluar dari mode, malah menonjolkan sisi misteius yang berbahaya. Tidak sekali ia melihat para penyihir mengambil langkah mundur sambil menelan ludah. Well, sekalipun tidak ada diskriminasi disini, sudah jadi insting manusia untuk menghindari bahaya, terutama jika jenis mu dijadikan sumber makanan utama.

Marcus tidak tampak kaget melihat mereka, tapi ada pandangan penuh selidik yang membuatnya berdiri kaku, seperti ia menemukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa dalam interaksi singkat mereka. Reaksi Marcus membuat kedua Vampire menyeringai lebar, menunjukkan taring-taring tajamnya. Harry menyadari mata Hacan sesekali menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan dengan tingkah malas yang membuat gestur itu tak kentara. Sebelum mereka bisa bicara, Marcus lebih dulu memotong, "Balkon?" sebuah kode bagi mereka untuk bicara secara privat. Tanpa menunggu, mereka mengikuti kedua Vampire itu menuju balkon yang masih kosong.

Hacan menutup pintu prancis di belakang mereka. Sekalipun begitu, cahaya lampu dari lantai dansa lebih dari cukup untuk memberikan penerangan di balkon gelap ini. Marcus melemparkan mantra kedap suara disekeliling mereka.

Seth menarik amplop di saku bajunya sebelum menyodorkannya pada Harry. "Undangan untuk kalian malam ini."

Simbol perisai dengan pedang menyilang di lilin merah itu langsung di kenali Marcus.

"DMS?"

Marcus memandang kedua vampire itu dengan tatapan penuh spekulasi, sebelum sedetik kemudian pemahaman tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Kementerian Inggris terlibat dengan peristiwa kemarin?"

"Marcus?" bisik Harry.

"Tidak mengecewakan, seorang heir Flint," senyum Seth penuh rahasia, sebelum ekspresinya kembali serius, "Jika aku bisa melakukan sesuatu, aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi. Tapi ini diluar jangkauanku. Undangan itu juga merupakan Potkey dua arah."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Harry menarik lengan Marcus.

"Well, apa yang membuat kita terlibat masalah kecuali peristiwa kemarin. Tapi jika itu hanya penculikan biasa, mereka tidak seharusnya melibatkan dua orang keluarga bangsawan Inggris, kecuali masalah ini ada hubungannya dengan Pemerintah Inggris."

"Hm..." Seth tersenyum.

"Kalian menduga ini ada keterlibatan orang dalam?"

"Well, aku tidak akan membenarkan atau menyalahkan spekulasi-mu. Walau mungkin saja DMS hanya ingin menyapa Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup. Cukup langka menemukannya berada dalam teritori kami."

Marcus memutar bola mata, "Sepertinya kau sudah memberikan laporan-mu soal Harry pada DMS, huh."

"Well, bukankah itu tujuanmu membawanya kemari?"

"Aku di undang ke pesta keluarga Delacour," jawab Marcus dengan ekspresi terlalu polos.

Sang Vampire tertawa keras, "Tentu saja. Siapapun tidak tahu jika pesta keluarga Delacour adalah kedok yang dipakai DMS untuk berinteraksi dengan penyihir," ia beranjak pergi, masih sambil terkekeh, "Tapi tidak ada yang menyangkal jika pesta disini cukup menarik, terutama saat melihat Draconis bertemu Veela."

Hacan meraih sesuatu dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Harry. Sebuah liontin dengan tabung kristal berbentuk seperti tetesan air dengan cairan merah gelap hampir hitam seandainya tidak terkena pantulan sinar, "Darah Vampire, milik Seth lebih tepatnya. Jika kau membawa ini, semua makhluk sihir akan tahu kau berada dibawah perlindungan pangeran Vampire," bisiknya sambil membantu Harry mengenakannya.

"Oh, trims..."

Hacan mengangguk sebelum merundukkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di balkon sendirian.

"Kau sudah menebak ini akan terjadi," bisik Harry.

"Hm... aku tidak banyak berharap, terutama dengan sifat tertutup DMS."

"Kau menggunakan namaku sebagai Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup," gerutu Harry, tapi lebih terdengan merajuk dari pada tersinggung.

"Well, itu bukan koneksi yang mudah di dapat."

"Bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya," ia menendang lantai.

Marcus memutar bola matanya, "Berhenti bertingkah seolah kau tidak girang bisa melihat DMS."

Harry menyeringai, ia memukul lembut lengan Marcus yang ekspresinya masih datar, "Bukankah kau sangat memahamiku, Marcus?"

"Sialnya begitu," gerutunya sambil melangkah meninggalkan Harry yang masih tidak berhenti bergelak.

Mereka menghabiskan malam itu untuk bertemu orang-orang baru—dan tentunya makhluk sihir—demi membangun koneksi. Setelah beberapa jepret foto bersama calon perdana menteri untuk surat kabar, Harry dan Marcus memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri karena tahu malam mereka belum berakhir. Mereka masih harus mempersipkan pertemuan dengan DMS lewat tengah malam nanti.

Marcus dan Harry memilih mengenakan jubah hitam sederhana karena tidak ada diantara mereka yang berpikir memamerkan kekayaan dari pakaian mereka saat bertemu dengan anggota Dewan Makhluk Sihir. Tapi bukan berarti mereka berpakaian seperti pelayan. Siapapun bisa melihat bahwa jubah sederhana itu lebih bernilai ribuan galeon dari jubah biasa dan cincin Heir yang tersemat di jari mereka lebih dari cukup menunjukkan status mereka yang tidak biasa.

Lord Delacour mengantarkan mereka ke ruangan berpenjagaan ketat yang dipakai untuk lalu lintas perjalanan sihir, satu-satunya tempat yang tidak dilindungi ward sehingga mereka bisa memakai potkey. Perjalanan seperti dihimpit dan dilindas, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam sedotan itu sama tidak nyamannya seperti sebelumnya. Tapi Harry tidak protes karena ia tahu betapa seriusnya masalah ini. Tidak berarti karena mereka tidak terlibat pada penculikan itu, DMS tidak akan menyalahkan mereka, terutama jika benar Kementerian Inggris terlibat.

Kaki mereka menapak lantai marmer tepat di depan pintu kayu raksasa berdaun ganda yang terbuka lebar seolah menyambut mereka. Ruangan itu temaram dengan obor-obor api merah berkobar oleh sihir yang memantulkan bayangan dari pilar-pilar raksasa sementara langkah mereka menggema di sepanjang ruangan lebar itu.

"Well, well, well, coba lihat ini. Apa yang dilakukan dua orang anak manusia di tempat ini?" suara feminim terdengar sebelum sosok wanita berambut merah keluar dari bayangan. Ia memakai gaun terbuka yang hanya mampu menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang paling penting. Pinggulnya bergoyang sembari ia melangkah, memberikan kesan sensual dan percaya diri. Dari jarak lebih dekat, Harry bisa melihat sisik hijau gelap yang berkilat terkena pantulan obor, menunjukkan ciri seorang Draconis.

Marcus bergerak ke depan Harry, setengah menutupinya. Wanita itu tersenyum miring pada sikap protektif yang tampak jelas. Lalu, senyumnya memudar sebelum mengendus udara. Ia menutupi hidungnya dan matanya jatuh ke leher Harry, tempat kristal berisi darah pangeran Vampire berada. Wanita itu mendesis dan memperlihatkan taringnya, ekspresinya berubah berbahaya, "Budak Vampire!"

_"Excuse me?!"_ seru Harry tersinggung.

"Ma.. Ma... Jangan kasar begitu dengan tamu kita."

Suara tiba-tiba yang muncul tepat di belakang Harry membuatnya melompat menjauh.

"Tenang, tenang," pria muda itu mengangkat tangannya dengan gestur menenangkan. Senyum sama sekali tidak memudar dari wajahnya sekalipun ada dua tongkat yang diacungkan ke arahnya. Alih-alih ia berkata pada wanita di depannya, "Veronica sayang, bukankah kau terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup berdiri di depan mu?" pada Harry ia menambahkan, "Terlebih tidak ada orang dengan bau kematian seberat ini kecuali tak lain dan tak bukan sang keajaiban dunia sihir; Harry Potter."

"Apa makhsud mu?" bisik Harry waspada, ia menyadari jika wajah pria itu terlalu mirip dengan wanita itu untuk tidak kembar. Tapi berbeda dengan George dan Fred, sepertinya hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak baik. Ia berusaha tidak melangkah mundur atau bereaksi saat pria itu melangkah mendekat. Ia bisa merasakan sihir Marcus menguar di belakangnya, siap menyerang seandainya pria itu melakukan sesuatu.

Tapi keduanya tahu, tidak ada untungnya menyerang Harry, seperti tidak ada untungnya untuk memberikan perlawanan pada pria yang hanya bergerak mendekat dan menyikap poni Harry untuk mengamati lukanya. Pria itu berbisik, "Ada yang bilang kutukan terlarang membekas seperti bau kematian yang tidak bisa hilang," sebelum tiba-tiba ia tersenyum dan menegakkan punggungnya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Maximilian Meza. Kalian bisa memanggilku Max, formalitas selalu membuatku geli dan aku kurang sabar dengan protokol penuh politik." Mengabaikan sama sekali saudara kembarnya yang melemparkan pandangan penuh kebencian, Draconis pria itu berkata dengan nada riang, "Mari, aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang pertemuan."

Harry tidak tahu dimana tepatnya kastil itu berada. Tapi dari udara dingin yang menghembus menyentuh kulitnya, bahkan dengan jubah penyihirnya yang tebal, ia menyadari mereka berada pada bagian bumi yang sedang membeku; mengingat sebagian besar wilayah Eropa sedang musim panas. Tapi melihat ornamen dan gaya kastilnya, Harry bisa menebak ia masih berada di wilayah Eropa; lebih tepatnya wilayah Eropa yang selalu dingin. Tidak harus yang terus menerus bersalju, tapi tetap membeku. Mungkin salah satu daratan Rusia yang terpencil. Ya, jika benar mereka disana, itu tempat yang sangat cocok untuk persembunyian makhluk sihir. Minim populasi dan sulit untuk bertahan hidup kecuali kau punya sihir.

Mereka di bawa ke ruangan besar dengan langit-langit tinggi yang segalanya terbuat dari batu obsidian yang keras dan kokoh. Memberikan gambaran sempurna pada kastil abad pertengahan sebelum kreatifitas reanisans memberikan sedikit warna pada gayanya yang ortodoks. Tapi yang lebih menarik perhatian Harry adalah perasaan familier pada tempat ini. Ia tahu, ia akan kembali ke tempat ini di masa depan, tidak hanya sekali. Hal itu memberinya kesan bahwa mereka adalah aliansi, bahkan jika ia tidak bisa mengingat pengelihatannya dengan jelas.

Ruangan itu di kelililingi undakan-undakan tinggi yang bisa di duduki jika sedang mengadakan rapat besar dengan bagian tengah lantai batunya yang luas dan dudukan dengan meja sama tingginya sebagai tempat tetua memimpin rapat. Dudukan itu sedikit melengkung mengikuti bentuk ruangan yang bundar dan berkubah. Sinar matahari menyorot masuk mengenai lantai batu dari lubang setan—lubang tepat di atas kubah raksasa seperti yang terdapat pada makam Raphael Santi di Roma; salah satu tanda dari pemujaan dewa matahari yang tersisa sebelum kristen mengambil alih pantheon itu dan menjadikannya gereja. Perbedaan waktu memberinya bukti bahwa mereka memang benar berada di wilayah yang sudah ditebaknya.

Para tetua Dewan Makhluk Sihir duduk di tempat tinggi itu seolah sedang memamerkan kedudukannya, bagai hakim yang sedang mendakwa. Well, Mungkin saja tempat ini memang dipakai untuk menjatuhkan hukuman dan memberikan keadilan. Mereka memasang ekspresi serius, tapi tidak arogan seperti sebagian besar pureblood seandainya mereka duduk di posisi yang sama dengan Harry sebagai makhluk sihirnya.

Ia bisa dengan mudah memisahkan siapa yang Vampire atau siapa yang werewolf karena karakteristik yang dengan mudahnya diumbar. Vampire dengan gigi mereka dan selera fasion yang kuno, werewolf dengan seringai feral dan tubuh besar berotot, Veela dengan kecantikan dan daya tarik mereka yang mistis atau bahkan Draconis dengan sisik mereka yang muncul di tempat-tempat tertentu; berbeda satu dengan yang lain.

Seorang Vampire pria yang menawan berdiri untuk menyambut mereka dengan formal,walau wajahnya tetap tak menunjukkan emosi apapun. "Selamat datang Heir Potter, Heir Marcus. Merupakan kehormatan menerima anak turun Merlin dan mereka yang membawa legacy-nya. Kalian bisa memanggilku Alexander Ravnos, satu dari Vampire Pureblood.

"Aku yakin kalian sudah bisa menebak sebagian besar alasan mengapa kami memanggil kalian. Sebagai organisasi bawah tanah yang awas dengan campur tangan penyihir, kalian pasti tahu memanggil kalian bukan sebuah pilihan populer. Tapi mengingat ini menyangkut Kementerian Inggris, kami tidak punya pilihan kecuali melibatkan kalian yang memiliki pengaruh di dalamnya," pria itu melanjutkan setelah helaan napas, "Menurut penyelidikan kami, penculikan itu di dalangi oleh Dolores Umbridge—" kilasan wanita berpakaian serba pink dan wajahnya yang mirip kodok memberikan senyum penuh kepalsuan. Ia merasakan gelombang rasa mual melandanya dan ia merinding seperti tulang belakangnya dialiri listrik. Wanita itu mimpi buruk. "—Ia adalah sekertaris senior Perdana Menteri Sihir dan terkenal dengan sepak terjangnya memperjuangkan regulasi melawan makhluk sihir, terutama werewolf."

Marcus mengerjap. Ia mendengar nama itu, posisinya sebagai sekertaris senior memberinya hak duduk di Wizengamot sekalipun ia bukan lady dari keluarga pureblood terpandang. Ia tidak terasa benar-benar penting sebelumnya karena setiap gerakan politiknya selalu di potong Dumbledore. "Kalian ingin kami menyingkirkan wanita itu?"

"Kami tidak menyarankan apapun. Keadilan sudah ditegakkan dengan kematian para penculik itu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu mu jika kebijakan Kementerian Inggris sudah menarik perhatian kami sejak lama."

Itu komentar pasif agresif. Marcus tahu benar kemana arah masa depan komunitas sihir Inggris jika ini dibiarkan. "Anggap saja sudah masuk dalam catatan."

"Bagus," matanya beralih pada Harry. "Harry Potter," ia mengangguk, "Ada yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu," pria itu melompat dengan gerakan anggun yang membuat jubah hitamnya berkibar disekelilingnya, sebelum mendarat lembut seolah grafitasi tak mempengaruhinya, beberapa meter dari tempat Harry berdiri. "Tentu saja kau bisa ikut," tambahnya saat melihat reaksi Marcus, "Tentu tidak ada yang ingin salah paham tercipta dengan menghalangi Kesatria Merlin melakukan tugasnya, bukan? Tapi selebihnya, adalah pilihan Heir Potter untuk memilih menyimpan rahasia alam semesta—," pandangannya menusuk tajam pada mata Harry yang berkilat putih selama beberapa detik,"—atau tidak," akhirnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

Harry menahan lengan Marcus dan menggeleng. Marcus akan protes saat melihat ekspresi serius Harry, "Kumohon. Ini penting."

Marcus mengangguk, tapi bahunya masih kaku dan tangannya tidak lepas dari gagang Excalibur di pinggangnya. Diantara giginya yang rapat, ia menggertak, "Jika ada sedikit saja yang mencurigakan—"

"Aku tahu," Harry melemparkan senyum menenangkan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Harry mengikuti langkah sang Vampire purba itu melewati pintu yang terjelembam menutup di belakangnya. Ruangan itu temaram dengan jendela-jendela tinggi berkaca bening sebagai satu-satunya pencahayaan. Tapi cahaya lebih terang di ruangan itu bukan berasal dari sinar matahari yang berhasil menyusup dari jendela. Namun, seorang misterius yang sedang duduk di kursi bersandaran tinggi dengan ukiran emas diatasnya kursinya. Wajahnya sangat indah, seperti pahatan patung atau gambaran dari bayangan seniman yang keluar dari lukisan. Matanya yang tertutup menunjukkan jelas bulu matanya yang lebat dan panjang. Jika ia seorang wanita, maka ia wanita yang sangat tinggi. Tapi jika ia seorang pria, maka ia pria dengan tubuh ramping. Rambut putihnya dibiarkan tergerai panjang, menyatu dengan jubah putih yang menyembunyikan profil tubuhnya.

Sang tetua Vampire menurunkan tubuhnya hingga ia bersimpuh dengan satu kaki tertekuk. Merunduk rendah memberikan penghormatan total, "Elder," bisiknya seolah sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sakral, bukannya menyebut nama. Harry tidak bisa membayangkan siapa sosok yang mampu membuat Tetua Vampire sekalipun merunduk rendah di depannya. Harry yang hanya bisa berdiri gamang, tidak benar-benar yakin apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia tidak tahu kearah mana gravitasi akan membawanya dari tingkahnya di depan makhluk misterius yang mendengungkan sihir itu.

Saat sosok itu membuka mata, ia merasakan dunia limbung di bawahnya, seperti ia dibawa melintasi batas dunia. Ia melihat jutaan bintang silih berganti jatuh dan menjelma sebelum lenyap dibawah tangan takdir. Dunia baru terbentuk dibawah api dan lahar yang menghancurkan, tapi dari kerusakan itu muncul kehidupan pertama. Dan dari mata mereka lah, dunia dirangkai dan misi diberikan. Selama berabad-abad, berabad-abad yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya, dibawah pertumpahan darah dan politik manusia yang menghancurkan. Mereka akhirnya memalingkan muka pada duniawi yang menguasi mereka dan pergi meninggalkan bumi untuk kembali ke tanah keabadian.

Harry menyadari, di depannya berdiri high-elf terakhir.

Saat Harry kembali mampu mengerjapkan mata, ia tersadar jika hanya tinggal mereka berdua di ruangan itu dan lantai di bawahnya terasa dingin bahkan dari jubahnya yang disihir, seolah temperatur di ruangan itu merupakan dimensi yang berbeda dan tak bisa dipengaruhi sihir. Atau mungkin rasa dingin itu adalah sihir itu sendiri. Ia merasakan rambutnya dibelai lembut, sementara ia tersadar kepalanya sedang bersandar di pangkuan sang elf. Senandung lembut dari masa lalu yang terlupakan menggema pelan di ruangan kosong itu.

"Elder..."

"Panggil aku Altafindë," suara berat pria memberitahunya. "Harry Potter. Peverell terakhir. Sang bocah takdir, bocah dalam ramalan, anak yang terpilih," bisiknya seolah membaca garis takdir Harry, "Anak yang ditakdirkan pergi."

"Pergi?" bisik Harry.

"Kau harus pergi untuk mengenal arti pulang, Harry Potter... mengingat tiap nama punya takdirnya masing-masing dan kau menyandang lebih dari satu," ia mengusap lembut pipi Harry yang tanpa sadar basah oleh air mata yang tidak tahu mengapa mengalir. "Jiwa mu tahu panggilan takdir mu, tapi hatimu belum siap," mata perak pria itu menatap mata emerald Harry, "Pada saatnya nanti keraguan itu akan pergi dan kau akan tahu apa yang harus di pilih. Pilihan mu akan berat, tapi tiap pilihan baik dan buruknya akan menjadi takdir dunia sihir," pria itu membantu Harry berdiri. "Pada saat hatimu membeku, ingatlah jika Kematian adalah teman."

Ia menggiring Harry ke ambang pintu. "Sekarang pergilah pada pilihan takdirmu, dan pergunakan waktumu yang tersisa sebaik mungkin," pria itu mendorongnya keluar, membuatnya seketika bertabrakan pada Marcus yang berdiri menunggunya diambang pintu. Pintu terjelebam menutup di belakangnya, tapi perkataan sang elf masih menggema berulang-ulang di benaknya.

"Kau habis menangis," kata Marcus kaku, sambil mengusap lembut pipinya.

Nada cemas khas Marcus itu membuat bibirnya menyungingkan senyum. Ia menggeleng, "Kita tidak ada urusan lagi disini, kan?"

"Kecuali kita menerima undangan makan siang? Tidak, kita tidak punya urusan lain."

"Ini hampir subuh di Paris," gerutu Harry.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang," bisiknya.

Harry tidak menoleh lagi, tapi entah mengapa ia merasakan beban takdir mengikutinya seperti jaring laba-laba yang tak rela melepaskannya.

xxx

Di balik pintu yang tertutup, Altafindë menatap dengan mata peraknya pada kedua penyihir muda yang berjalan menembus salju dari balik jendela. Suara gelak tawa yang menggema tiba-tiba di penjuru ruangan, membuatnya seketika berbalik hanya untuk menemukan sosok hitam berdiri diantara bayangan dan cahaya, menatapnya dari balik tudungnya. Sosok itu lenyap sedetik kemudian besamaan dengan hembusan angin kencang yang membawa aroma tajam lily **(1).** Tawa yang memudar itu seperti memberikan janji pertemuan kembali, dan Altafindë tahu jika saatnya tiba, ia akan menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka, sama seperti teman lama yang tak sabar berjumpa setelah terpisah jutaan tahun.

**(1). _Lily adalah bunga simbol kematian._**

xxx

Marcus dan Harry kembali ke Flint Manor dengan mata panda dan keinginan besar untuk menenggak ramuan, sepahit apapun rasanya, demi menghilangkan jet-lag. Tapi kemewahan itu harus ditunda hingga mereka selesai memberi laporan pada lord Flint dan terlibat pembicaraan serius tentang politik dan Umbridge. Sebesar apapun keinginan Harry untuk mendengarkan rencana terselubung kedua Flint menghancurkan karir Umbridge diam-diam, matanya terlalu berat untuk terus terbuka dan akhirnya ia harus menyerah dengan rasa lelah. Kesadarannya hilang timbul saat menyadari Marcus membawanya dalam gendongan menuju kamar mereka, sebelum akhirnya menyelimutinya.

Dalam mimpi yang tidak bisa diingatnya, Harry seperti sedang dibawa menari diantara bintang-bintang, saling menyapa, seolah ia mengetahui tiap nama mereka. Mimpi itu seperti sebuah kenangan yang hilang, sesuatu yang otak manusianya tak bisa menjangkaunya dan melupakannya begitu ia bangun.

Beberapa hari menjelang tahun ajaran baru, Harry berjalan menyusuri Diagon Alley dengan tangan Marcus bersandar di punggung Harry dengan protektif. Sepanjang ia melangkah, mata-mata yang mengikuti membuatnya gelisah. Mereka menatap, tanpa tahu malu. Seandainya tidak ada Marcus, ia pasti berakhir dengan satu dua memar karena diserbu gerombolan fans yang ingin minta tanda tangan atau berjabat tangan. Sosok Marcus tampak solid dan protektif, membuat siapapun berpikir dua kali untuk mendekat.

Ketenaran ini tak lain, tak bukan adalah karena rumor yang beredar. Sekalipun dari pihaknya tidak ada yang membocorkan petualangan Harry di kamar rahasia. Tapi rumor cukup santer terdengar bahwa ia telah mengalahkan Basilisk, sekalipun ia hanya membantu dengan membuka pintunya. Harry tidak tahu dari mana rumor itu berasal, karena Slytherin pandai menjaga mulut. Tapi ia bisa menebak dari mana... Harry menatap gerombolan rambut merah dan Ron yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Ia menghela napas.

Hal ini cukup mengkhawatirkan, karena bisa memancing tindakan drastis Voldemort. Harry hanya bisa berharap mereka punya cukup waktu sebelum Voldemort berhasil memulihkan diri. Tapi Harry tahu harapannya adalah kebalikan dari apa yang diinginkan Lucius Malfoy. Well, jika tatapan itu menandakan sesuatu.

Pria itu berdiri beberapa langkah di depan mereka, cukup membuat semua orang minggir seakan tahu ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Beberapa langkah di depan istri dan anaknya. Draco, kebalikan dari orang tuanya, tampak gelisah dan melemparkan pandangan gugup ke arah Harry dan ayahnya. Mungkin bocah itu sadar ayahnya menyimpan dendam kesumat menganggap Harry adalah penyebab kekuatan dark lord terpatahkan.

Tapi tatapan penuh racun itu tidak hanya diarahkan padanya. Harry bisa merasakannya pada pandangan Lucius saat menatap Marcus; entah akibat kedudukan politik atau potongan rambutnya. Rambut Marcus yang dipotong pendek bak tentara—undercut dibagian belakang dan poni yang dibiarkan panjang bergelombang ke satu sisi—membuatnya tampak tangkas dan berbahaya, tapi juga jauh dari sosok seorang Pewaris gelar bangsawan sihir yang biasanya memegang tradisi berambut panjang.

"Lord Malfoy. Lady Malfoy. Draco."

"Heir Flint," ia melirik Harry, "Harry Potter..." bibirnya miring ke bawah. "Tampaknya sekali lagi rumor tak masuk akal mengelilingi dirimu. Aku mendengar banyak orang membicarakan ada anak 12 tahun telah masuk ke kamar rahasia dan membunuh Basilisk."

Harry mengerjap. Ia tahu benar alasan pria itu membahas masalah itu di muka publik adalah untuk menunjukkan bahwa rumor itu salah. Semua itu hanya karena sisi Slytherin-nya tidak terima pada kenyataan sang pahlawan penyihir putih adalah seorang Paselmouth. Well, sekalipun Harry tidak menggembar-gemborkan rumornya, bukan berarti ia tukang bohong. Jadi dengan kepolosan yang dibuat-buat, yang membuat Marcus mendengus, ia bertanya, "Dimana anda menganggapnya tidak masuk akal, sir?" sambil menelengkan kepala.

Pria itu tersenyum miring, "Tentu saja karena tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk ke dalam kamar rahasia. Hanya penerus Slytherin yang sesungguhnya, yang bisa masuk kesana."

"Huh?" Harry menatap bingung, Marcus tahu jelas itu hanya acting. Matanya menatap tajam seolah sedang membaca apa yang direncanakan Harry. "Apa makhsud anda?"

"Hanya penerus Slytherin sesungguhnya yang bisa membukar ruangan itu. Karena hanya penerus asli yang paham Parseltouge!"

"Seperti ini? _Aku tahu kau Pelahap Maut, dasar albino. Lain kali kalau kau mengangguku, aku akan menyihir rambutmu jadi pink._"

Semua orang disekitarnya berjengit dan menghela napas, pucat pasi. Lucius tampak seperti habis menegak racun Tentacula.

"Aku tidak pernah merahasiakan kemampuanku. Tapi aku juga paham bagaimana masyarakat sihir di negara ini memandang kemampuanku ini." Lalu ia bicara lebih kepada siapapun yang bisa mendengarnya, "Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku bisa Parselmouth sebagai bukti aku punya darah Slytherin dalam diriku. Tapi aku tidak malu atau takut dengannya, karena itu hanya sebagian kecil dari legacy yang diberikan leluhurku padaku. Seperti juga darah Merlin ataupun Gryffindor," ia mengerdikkan bahu, "Siapa tahu kemampuan apalagi yang akan muncul mewakili mereka."

Beberapa detik terjadi keheningan disekitar mereka, sebelum kerumunan itu pecah dalam keributan.

"Gryffi—"

"Tentu saja, tak heran Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup—"

"Mr Potter Mr Potter! Tolong tanda tangani ini—"

"Apa kau benar-benar mengalahkan Basilisk, mr Potter—"

Kerumunan orang yang makin mendesak menenggelamkan teriakan kesal Lucius Malfoy yang di dorong dan di siku supaya minggir oleh para penyihir yang mulai kehilangan akal. Marcus seketika meraih Harry dalam gendongan dan melakukan _fire Travel _yang membuat semua orang terlontar ke belakang karena tekanan sihir yang menyisakan bau terbakar dengan lingkaran api biru di tengah-tengah jalanan Diagon Alley. Diantara kerumunan yang terheran-heran itu, wartawan Daily Prophet sibuk memotret.

Kedua Slytherin itu muncul tiba-tiba di tanah berumput, di suatu tempat kosong di Hogwarts. Harry tertawa keras sambil memeluk Marcus. Baju Marcus masih menguarkan asap tipis dan bau terbakar, tapi tidak ada yang rusak atau terasa panas saat tersentuh api Pheonix itu. Pemuda jangkung itu menghela napas sambil menggerutu, "Seharusnya kita melakukan ini sejak awal. Harusnya aku tahu, kau selalu memancing masalah." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil membawa Harry menuju kastil yang tampak di kejauhan. Tidak seperti apparated, kemampuan baru Marcus tidak terhalang oleh Ward sehingga ia bisa melakukan _Fire Travel _dimana saja; di tengah Diagon Alley atau bahkan di tengah aula Hogwarts. Kemampuannya mirip seperti _Shadow Travel _milik Vampire. Kemampuan yang di dapatkannya setelah ia mendapatkan Black Phoenix sebagai familiar.

Diambang pintu salah satu jalan masuk alternatif kastil Hogwarts, sudah berdiri menunggu mereka, sosok familier diselubungi jubah itu. Jika bukan aroma ramuan yang berat menguar darinya, maka jubah hitam seperti vampire itu yang menunjukkan pria itu adalah profesor Snape. Pria itu memandang mereka dengan tajam, seolah mereka sudah melanggar banyak aturan hanya dengan berdiri di depannya. "Kalian terlambat," ujarnya singkat sebelum berbalik dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan mereka yang sibuk mengejarnya. Kaki-kakinya yang panjang membawanya dengan mudah menyusuri lorong-lorong rahasia tanpa lukisan. "Aku tidak bisa menahan Dumbledore lebih lama sebelum pria tua itu mengunci ruang rahasia. Untungnya ia disibukkan dengan Kementerian beberapa minggu ini, tapi kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Apa yang terjadi hingga membuatnya begitu sibuk?"

Sang master ramuan menatap Harry sekilas sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya, "Nah, siapa tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Jika itu penting pasti akan ada di Daily Prophert."

"Hm... anda berada dalam perjanjian sihir?" sahut Marcus yang punya intuisi tajam.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, aku tidak mengerti," tapi ekspresi pria itu sama sekali menunjukkan hal lain. Marcus menggangguk, seolah berjanji untuk menyelidikinya sendiri. Harry mengerjap dan menelengkan kepala, dengan polosnya berkata, "Ini ada hubungannya dengan Sirius Black?"

Kedua laki-laki itu membeku mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Snape dengan hati-hati.

Harry mengerdikkan bahu, "Jika dia kabur dari Azkaban, huh? Aku tahu sejak lama. Tapi aku tidak tahu tepatnya kapan."

Marcus menyadari Harry sama sekali tidak berniat menutupi kemampuannya di depan dirinya dan Profesor Snape.

"Jadi kau tahu apa yang direncanakannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang direncanakannya. Aku hanya tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Tapi, hei. Ia tidak lebih berbahaya dari pada mereka yang berubah wujud saat bulan purnama."

Pria itu terkesiap dengan wajah pucat pasi, membuat Marcus melayangkan pandangan bertanya dengan sikap waspada. "Ah, Dumbledore mempekerjakan Remus Lupin sebagai guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang baru."

"Dia werewolf, huh?" gumam Marcus.

"Remus Lupin?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Jika mereka sahabat kedua orang tuaku, atau mr. Black yang merupakan ayah babtis-ku? Aku tahu, lagi pula nama mereka disebutkan di surat wasiat orang tuaku."

"Tapi kau tampak... tidak peduli..."

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka profesor," sahut Harry, stress terdengar jelas di suaranya. "Dan mereka tidak berniat mengenalku. Apa yang harus kuharapkan pada pria yang menganggap dirinya monster untuk repot-repot menengok anak sahabatnya atau pria lain yang menenggelamkan diri dalam penyesalan dan duka hingga membiarkan dirinya—yang notabennya lord dari keluarga Black—dikurung di Azkaban, sementara ia bisa membuktikan dirinya tidak bersalah!"

"Black tidak bersalah?! Jadi siapa—"

Harry mengibaskan tangannya, "Itu tidak penting," ia mengeluarkan suara mengeluh, "Sekalipun begitu aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya. Mentalnya tidak stabil, profesor! Dia akan menjadi kelemahanku pada Dumbledore dan ia hanya akan melihat James Potter saat menatap ku! Bukannya aku protes wajahku mirip dengan ayahku, tapi orang lain yang mengenalku akan melihat lebih jauh dari sekedar anaknya James Potter, tapi dia sama sekali tidak!"

Profesor Snape mengerjap, "Benar sekali. Bahkan aku ragu ada darah Potter dalam dirimu," komentarnya dengan nada kering yang dibalas Harry dengan memutar bola matanya. Walau begitu, ia bisa melihat rasa puas tampak jelas di mata pria itu. "Jadi kau tidak berniat membebaskannya sama sekali?"

"Anda lihat sendiri, ia bisa membebaskan dirinya. Masa depan akan tambah rumit dengan keterlibatannya. Ia tidak akan menerima pandangan politik-ku. Ia terlalu percaya pada Dumbledore, bahkan saat ia tahu Dumbledore tidak menyelamatkannya!" ia menyentakkan kakinya kesal pada kebodohan khas Gryffindor dari ayah baptisnya. Diri Harry yang lain mungkin mencintai Sirius Black sebagai suaka satu-satunya agar ia bisa terlepas dari Dusley. Perlahan akan mencintainya sebagai satu-satunya orang yang bisa disebutnya keluarga. Dirinya itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sejarah keluarganya atau seperti apa masyarakat sihir berjalan, dan menghakimi sihir tanpa disadarinya.

Tapi Harry sekarang tahu, yang dibutuhkan masyarakat sihir adalah keseimbangan. Dan seorang pembuli dan rasis pada sihir, tidak akan bisa berdiri bersisian dengannya di masa depan. Terlebih masa depan terlihat kabur dan tak jelas tiap ia bersinggungan dengan nama Sirius Black. Itu saja sudah cukup membunyikan alaram pada dirinya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan pada bangkai Basiliks itu, mr. Potter?"

"Hm? Oh, aku membutuhkan taringnya, selebihnya anda bisa memilikinya, profesor." Beberapa detik keheningan, sebelum profesor Snape tiba-tiba berhenti seolah baru mencerna ucapannya.

"Kau bilang apa?" nadanya hati-hati dan penuh perhitungan, seolah sedang bicara dengan orang berpenyakit mental.

Harry mengerjap, membalasnya dengan nada yang sama, "Anda bisa memilikinya?" Marcus tidak bisa menilai itu disengaja untuk mengolok-olok profesor atau tidak, karena bukan hal aneh lagi jika Harry Potter bertingkah gila.

"Apa kau tahu harga dari sejengkal sirip Basiliks, apalagi bangkainya yang utuh, mr. Potter?"

"Tentu saja, profesor. Tapi aku tidak menjalankan bisnis di pasar gelap, tidak dalam waktu dekat. Dan bukan area ku untuk memahami harga Basiliks seperti seorang pakar ramuan. Aku tahu anda bisa memanfaatkan potensinya lebih dari siapapun, mengingat anda seorang Master Ramuan termuda dalam sejarah dan sebagainya. Jadi aku memberikannya pada anda."

Pria itu menarik napas singkat, "Kau tahu aku bisa menjualnya secara ilegal, mr. Potter. Apa aku salah telah menilaimu sebagai seorang Slytherin sejati? melepaskan keuntungan sebesar ini secara cuma-cuma!"

"Well, aku memberikannya pada anda, jadi itu hak anda, mau anda apakan, profesor. Tapi aku menganggap mendapatkan kepercayaan dan menjaga hubungan dengan anda lebih penting dibandingkan harga basiliks. Entah apa sumbangsih yang akan anda berikan pada komunitas sihir dengan bangkai seekor basiliks profesor. Lagi pula, anda juga perlu meningkatkan kualitas hidup selayaknya seorang lord Prince," kalimat terakhir itu terdengar sangat berani, terutama karena ekspresi yang ditunjukkan profesor Snape. Tapi Harry yang keras kepala tidak mundur, "Walau anda tidak mengambil hak sebagai seorang lord, bukan berarti anda pantas hidup seperti hanya seorang guru Ramuan. Aku tahu anda lebih dari itu. Jadi berhenti protes!"

Snape mengerjapkan mata, seketika badai di matanya lenyap dan berubah kembali menjadi tanpa ekspresi, "Baiklah. Jiwa Slytherin-ku tidak akan menolak kesempatan emas di depan mata. Aku akan memanfaatkan tiap jengkalnya dan hidup bergelimang harta seperti yang kau inginkan," katanya datar sambil berbalik dan melangkah dengan cepat.

Harry memutar bola mata, mendengar cara profesor Snape berterima kasih. Pria itu anti omong kosong, ia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan melakukan sesuatu. Harry tersenyum lembut melihat puggung kaku pria yang menanggung penyesalan dan duka, tapi tidak pernah berhenti berjuang. Tidak seperti Sirius Black.

Tidak seperti hewan pada umumnya, bangkai Basiliks tidak rusak karena sihir yang terkandung pada raganya. Ia tidak berbau atau berubah materinya. Tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai penuh genangan air seperti terakhir kali mereka meninggalkannya. Dobby dan beberapa elf milik keluarga Flint membantu mereka memisahkan tiap jengkal tubuh Basiliks itu dengan hati-hati sesuai intruksi dari profesor Snape. Pekerjaan itu membutuhkan waktu lama bukan karena dikerjakan dengan lambat, tapi karena tiap jengkalnya penting dan berharga. Saat mereka selesai, jubah mereka lembab dan menguarkan bau darah yang kuat. Profesor snape memberikan patahan taringnya dalam kotak kayu yang dibalut sihir pelindung pada Harry.

Tapi sebelum membiarkan mereka pergi, pria itu berkata pada Marcus, "Aku tahu kau sudah mendapatkan nilai semester kemarin, mr. Flint. Dan aku tahu jika kau sengaja membuat dirimu tidak lulus," pria itu menatap tajam, "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terus terjadi, terlebih karena kepala sekolah mendesakku menyetujui keputusannya untuk memberikan ultimatum jika kau tidak lulus lagi tahun ini."

"Kau akan men-D.O ku?"

"Aku harap tidak. Tapi jika kau gagal pada ujian kali ini, aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun." Melihat ekspresi Marcus, pria itu menambahkan, "Aku tahu alasanmu memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama di Hogwarts. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu lebih lama tinggal sebagai siswa—" kalimat itu membuat Marcus menaikkan alis, "—jadi, jika kau lulus kali ini, aku akan memberikanmu rekomendasi untuk menjadi _appartice_ profesor Bathsheda Babbling untuk mendapatkan gelar Master."

Harry berseru senang. Tapi menahan dirinya untuk tidak melonjak-lonjak. "Sungguh? Profesor Babbling setuju?" seru Harry.

"Anggap saja secara de facto ia sudah setuju."

"Bukankah itu luar biasa, Marcus! Kau tidak harus pergi begitu lulus!" Harry melompat dalam pelukannya.

"Hm," Marcus mengangguk. pada profesor ia berkata, "Aku mengerti, profesor."

"Bagus."

Harry mengira mereka akan langsung pulang. Tapi begitu Marcus mengambil koridor dengan arah yang salah, ia tahu jika pemuda itu mengajaknya menuju bawah tanah. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang akan mereka lakukan di asrama yang kosong, tapi hanya mengikutinya tanpa berkomentar. Saat Marcus melangkah menuju bagian lorong asrama yang asing, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang ingin ditunjukkannya. "Kita kemana, Marcus?"

"Hm... jika aku harus pergi dari asrama, sebelum itu kau harus tahu hal ini lebih dulu," sahutnya sambil mendorong pintunya terbuka. Ruangan itu punya kesan seperti ruang rekreasi, tapi tempatnya yang tersembunyi memberitahunya jika itu ruang pribadi. Perapian tiba-tiba menyala saat mereka masuk dan berbeda dengan tempat lain, tidak ada lukisan yang bisa mengintai. Hanya ada satu lukisan disana yang menunjukkan hutan terlarang, dan dari dekat ia menyadari jika lukisan itu lebih nyata dari lukisan biasa. "Itu menunjukkan apa yang sedang terjadi di hutan terlarang," jelas Marcus sambil duduk di salah satu sofa yang mengelilingi perapian.

"Tempat apa ini, Marcus?"

"Knights Walpurgis," jawab Marcus.

"Knight Walpurgis..." bisik Harry hati-hati, "Bukankah itu nama kelompok yang akhirnya di kenal sebagai Pelahap Maut... pasukan milik Voldemort?"

"Benar sekali. Dalam catatan nama Tom Marvolo Riddle mendirikan kelompok ini sebelum ia mengganti namanya menjadi Voldemort. Tidak ada yang tahu hal itu kecuali generasi pertama Knights Walpurgis, bahkan aku tidak mengetahuinya sebelum peristiwa mengenai Diary itu. Tapi aku sudah menduga jika dark lord merekrut anggotanya lewat perkumpulan rahasia ini. Knight Walpurgis mirip seperti Fremason, memiliki para anggota dari kalangan penting yang mampu menyusup ke organisasi manapun," jelas Marcus. "Sekalipun dark lord telah dijatuhkan, sebagian besar anggotanya masih setia padanya hingga saat ini."

Harry membelalakkan mata, "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Begitu aku lulus aku ingin kau mengambil alih tahtanya."

Harry terkesiap. Baru menyadari bahwa selama ini Marcus memegang kekuasaan sebagai raja di Slytherin.

"Aku ingin kau merebut aliansi Slytherin dari dark lord dan perlahan mendapat dukungan dari keluarga penyihir hitam. Aku tahu tindakanmu tadi di Diagon Alley akan menggoyahkan semua keluarga pureblood pendukung dark lord. Mereka tahu kau tidak hanya pemilik darah Slytherin, tapi juga pewaris yang pantas dengan berkah Parselmouth yang kau tunjukkan. Sisanya hanya perlu menjatuhkan topeng dari sihirmu. Buat mereka tahu, kau tidak seputih yang mereka bayangkan."

"Aku akan menciptakan politik interhouse. Aku akan membuat tidak ada diskriminasi di asrama mana pun. Dumbledore tidak bisa menghentikanku saat empat asrama bersatu."

"Tunjukkan pada Slytherin bahwa licik bukan berarti kejam, dan harga diri bukan berarti memandang rendah yang lain. Dan tunjukkan pada Dumbledore bahwa Merlin seorang Slytherin. Sihir tidak salah, sihir tidak benar, sihir tidak menuntut, sihir tidak menghakimi. Tunjukkan padanya seperti apa menjadi seorang lord magic."

Harry bisa merasakan dalam desiran darahnya dan sihir yang menyentuhnya, bahwa Hogwarts mendengarkan mereka.

Bersambung.

Jika kalian tertarik untuk tahu beberapa ilustrasi yang menggambarkan karakter Marcus atau beberapa lokasi fiktif yang ada di cerita ini, silakan menuju facebook Secondhandofhitsuzen. dengan nama facebook Hitsuzen (Flame of Dante).


	9. Chapter 9

Cerita ini berdasarkan novel Harry Potter dari J.K Rowling. Kesamaan karakter dan tempat hanya karena cerita ini sekedar Fanfiction.

A/N:

Ini bulan yang cukup bersemangat untuk komunitas fanfiction Indonesia, ya. Sudah lama aku nggak ikut IFA karena lama fakum (ada diantara kalian yang ikut IFA 2019?) rasanya seru-seru gimana gitu waktu daftarin cerita ini, haha.

Yang paling menarik adalah nominasi untuk pe-review terfavorit. Aku memberikan salah satu nama dari pembaca fanfic ini kesana, walau bingung banget memilih diantara kalian. Semua Review berharga dan penting, tapi hanya di suruh pilih satu (rasanya nggak adil). Waktu disuruh mencantumkan penulis fav, aku bingung, karena gak banyak penulis Indonesia yang aku ikuti, dan yang lama-lama banyak yang pindah ke wattpad... rasanya galau banget haha.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah menghargai seonggok cerita ini, tanpa kalian semangat sudah lama memudar. Gampang memang mengawali sesuatu, tapi tantangan terbesar adalah mengakhirinya. Semoga saja petualangan kita mencapai kalimat _the end_. Mohon bantuannya jika penulis terjebak dalam kebimbangan. Lagi pula, hambatan menulis tidak cuma karena ada masalah, tapi karena ego penulis.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, silakan membaca!

Chapter 9

Pelahap Maut pada masanya pernah dijuluki the _Knight of Walpurgins. _Jauh sebelum Tom Marvolo Riddle menjadi Voldemort, jauh sebelum kegilaan menguasainya. Kelompok itu pernah menjadi kelompok elit, dimana hanya mereka yang punya kriteria khusus sesuai yang diinginkan dark lord saja yang bisa menjadi anggotanya. Mendengar kisah itu dari bibir Marcus, memberinya pengelihatan baru saat ia duduk di depan Dumbledore dengan seragam Gryffindor-nya, tidak sabar mendengarkan kisah rahasia dari pria yang ia anggap seperti kakeknya sendiri. Walau pengelihatan itu tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan, tapi bukan berarti kisah yang didengarnya adalah kebohongan. Gema suara Dumbledore masih terngiang jelas di telinganya seolah sungguh sedang duduk di depan pria itu;

'_Mereka adalah koleksi dark lord, datang dari campuran mereka yang lemah mencari perlindungan, ambisius, mencari kejayaan bersama, dan preman yang mencari pemimpin yang bisa menunjukkan pada mereka bentuk kekejaman lebih halus.'_

Seperti itu deskripsi Dumbledore pada _Knight of Walpurgins, _diterima oleh telinga Harry yang tak sabar menjadi bagian dari mereka yang dianggap pahlawan dan menghancurkan apapun bernama Slytherin.

Walau deskripsi itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi tidak juga benar. Mungkin mereka memang mencari kejayaan, kumpulan para munafik, atau bahkan pecundang yang bersembunyi di balik propaganda darah murni. Tapi bukankah Slytherin adalah mereka yang paling ahli bersembunyi dalam banyak topeng? Para manusia yang punya lebih dari dua sisi? Mana mungkin orang-orang seperti itu mau menunjukkan sifat asli mereka untuk bisa dideskripsikan secara gamblang oleh seorang Gryffindor tulen? Bahkan, baru setelah Harry masuk Slytherin, ia baru memahami, rupanya sikap kejam dan licik adalah bentuk dari benteng perlindungan dan kamuflase supaya siapapun percaya asrama Slytherin kuat dan tidak tergoyahkan. Karena mereka dipaksa berdiri sendirian di Hogwarts, terkucilkan oleh ketiga asrama lain.

Dan sekalipun Slytherin pengecut, tapi tidak ada yang punya loyalitas seperti Slytherin. Hufflepuff yang terkenal loyal akan tampak seperti pecundang di depan loyalitas Slytherin. Loyalitas itu tidak diberikan secara buta. Mereka tidak memandang loyalitas itu lebih dari pada memandang dirimu. Kau bisa saja berpikir mereka sedang menghianatimu, padahal saat itu mereka sedang menyelamatkanmu! Segelap dan seberbahaya itu loyalitas Slytherin; tapi kuat dan tak bisa dihancurkan. Ini bisa dilihat dari apa yang dilakukan profesor Snape pada Lily Evan, atau Draco pada keluarganya. Loyalitas Sytherin mahal dan berbahaya. Karena mereka mampu berbuat apapun, bahkan jika harus membakar dunia. Harry tak kan menukarkan loyalitas macam itu!

Kau tak kan bisa menemukan musuh paling berbahaya atau teman paling setia, kecuali di Slytherin.

Sama seperti Salazar Slytherin yang loyalitasnya pada Hogwarts tak pernah goyah walau ia terpaksa pergi darinya. Basiliks ditinggalkan sebagai bentuk perlindungan Hogwarts seandainya Muggle menyerang. Momok nyata bagi Slytherin. Hal yang akhirnya menimbulkan stigma di dunia sihir bahwa asrama Slytherin membenci Muggle.

Namun, sesungguhnya kebencian Slythern itu relevan, seandainya kau mau mencerna, saat Salazar Slytherin masih hidup, sebuah pemandangan sehari-hari melihat siapa yang disangka penyihir digiring dan dibakar hidup-hidup. Sekalipun itu sebuah lelucon bagi penyihir yang bisa memantrai dirinya kebal api, tapi tidak dengan kengerian dari kebencian para muggle. Salazar sadar dengan senjata yang tepat dan ilmu pengetahuan yang lebih maju, bukan tidak mungkin Muggle menjadi ancaman nyata bagi peradaban sihir.

Tapi sejarah dibelokkan, dan kebencian Salazar pada muggle seolah menjadi bukti bahwa semua Slytherin membenci mereka tanpa alasan. (Sesuatu yang membuat Harry tertawa karena tidak ada yang akan percaya jika ia bilang muggle bisa menghacurkan segalanya hanya dengan menekan tombol, bahkan sihir paling kuat sekalipun tak kan mampu menghentikannya.)

Ide dari Knight of Walpurgins pun tak jauh dari sejarah kelam Salazar Slytherin. Walau literatur tentang mereka langka dan bukan subjek wajar untuk dipelajari, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri, Voldemort bukan orang pertama yang memakai nama itu. Jika literatur itu benar, nama itu dibuat oleh Salazar sendiri setelah meninggalkan Hogwarts sebagai nama kelompok penyihir yang mengikutinya. Literatur itu banyak ditemukan dengan bahasa Jerman, _pun_ tidak jauh dari asal nama Knight of Walpurgnis, yang merupakan permainan kata dari _foklore _Jerman; Walpurgins Night. Istilah malam April tanggal 30, saat dimana para penyihir bertemu di pegunungan Brocken, gunung tertinggi di Jerman utara, untuk mengadakan pertemuan dengan _demons._

Sama seperti tidak ada yang bisa memahami Salazar Slytherin, tidak ada juga yang bisa menjelaskan Voldemort. Hanya tinggal segelintir orang yang mengingat—bahkan diantara anggota Slytherin sendiri—pemuda penuh kharisma yang akhirnya tenggelam dalam kebencian. Kebencian yang tercipta karena penghakiman dunia sihir dan sikap tidak adil dari Dumbledore; alih-alih berusaha membawa Tom Marvolo Riddle dalam cahaya, pria itu menjerumuskannya makin dalam pada kebencian hanya karena ia memakai mantel Slytherin.

Bagaimana Harry bisa tahu semua itu? Tidakkah ia takut akan terjerumus pada kharisma Voldemort semakin ia memahaminya?

Itu adalah ketakutan yang membuat Dumbledore tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan Voldemort. Dumbledore tidak mau memahami Voldemort. Ia hanya melihatnya dari satu sisi seperti karakter fiksi yang hanya bisa menunjukkan kekejaman. Tapi Harry tidak. Ia tidak takut pada simpatinya untuk Voldemort, karena itu membuatnya ingin mengakhiri penderitaan pria itu untuk selamanya. Bahkan jika harus mengotori tangannya sendiri.

Lagi pula, pengelihatan tentang masa depan tak memberinya banyak pilihan.

"Harry."

Panggilan Marcus membuatnya meletakkan kembali perkamen tua berisi catatan tentang Walpurgins pada tumpukannya. Pemuda itu berdiri sabar menunggunya, tanpa ekspresi. Ia menelengkkan sedikit kepalanya, "Ayo. Aku ingin menunjukkan hal lain padamu."

Harry menaikkan alis, tapi tidak berkomentar sementara ia mengikuti langkah sang raja Slytherin. Pemuda itu membawanya masuk jauh lebih dalam dari yang pernah di lalui Harry. Melewati lorong-lorong sempit tanpa lukisan dan obor-obor pendek dengan nyala api abadi. Bayangan mereka menari dalam kobatan api, seirama dengan suara desisan yang makin lama makin keras terdengar, _$ Selamat datang... selamat datang... $ _Harry bergidik sambil mengepalkan tangan, berusaha bersikap netral pada bisikan misterius yang terdengar seperti desisan ular.

Berbeda dengan ruang rekreasi yang hangat oleh perapian. Lorong-lorong itu membawa semilir dingin yang hembusannya menyapu kulit Harry seperti saat ia sedang berada di atas es.

Mereka berhenti pada sebuah pintu kayu raksasa yang pinggirannya dilindungi besi hitam; tampak kokoh seperti pintu-pintu masuk kastil yang dilindungi. Cahaya dari obor-obor berapi putih itu menerangi ukiran misterius yang tampak seperti sandi-sandi kuno; saling menjalin membentuk rangkaian bagai sebuah kalimat. Dalam sekerjap mata, ukiran itu melebur membentuk sebuah kalimat dalam bahasa Inggris.

Marcus tidak berhenti mengamati Harry, pandangannya misterius saat berkata, "Tidak ada yang bisa membukanya. Aku menebak, hanya pewaris Slytherin yang diperbolehkan masuk."

"Tidak semuanya," bisik Harry. "Riddle berdiri dalam waktu lama di depan pintu ini hingga frustasi. Tapi tidak pernah pintu ini terbuka untuknya."

Marcus termenung, seolah sedang mencerna sesuatu. "Hm... Jadi kau tahu caranya membuka pintu ini?"

"Uh... mungkin," ia mengusap ukiran di kayunya.

"Kau pikir apa yang membuat Riddle tidak bisa masuk?" matanya masih mengawasi Harry yang mendorong tuas di gagang pintunya, membuat jarum di dalamnya keluar.

"Siapa tahu apa yang dipikiran Salazar Slytherin," dan menusukkan ibu jarinya hingga jarum itu dipenuhi darah. "Mungkin ia dianggap tak pantas?" ukiran di kayu itu berkilat merah sedetik sebelum lenyap, "Mungkin darahnya tidak dianggap Slytherin semurni apa yang Riddle kira?" dan suara derak keras yang menggetarkan tembok menjadi bukti saat pintu berat itu bergerak terbuka.

Mereka masuk perlahan pada ruangan luas dengan pilar-pilar kurus dan langit-langit yang tinggi. Obor-obor sihir dan lilin-lilin diseluruh penjuru ruangan seketika menyala. Harry mendongak sambil menga-nga pada langit-langit yang mirip pada katerdal-katerdal kuno; lancip dan dipenuhi jendela-jendela tinggi dengan kaca-kaca bermozaik warna-warni.

Seandainya mereka tidak sadar sedang berada di bawah tanah, mereka pasti mengira berada disalah satu menara tinggi Hogwarts. Berbeda dengan arsitektur awal abad pertengahan kastil Hogwarts, ruangan ini dipenuhi ciri khas gotik dari pertengahan abad 16; dengan lengkungan-lengkungan runcing pada tiap pilarnya, bagai taring-taring raksasa. Bentuk-bentuk kubah yang menghiasi tiap jendelanya, diadopsi dari luar Eropa yang sarat gaya Islam. Fitur-fitur itu mirip dengan arsitektur Romawi, tapi jauh lebih kuat dan inovatif, yang membuatnya jauh lebih tinggi, kuat dan dipenuhi cahaya. Tapi Salazar membawa gaya itu setingkat lebih tinggi dengan membuat lilin-lilin melayang di udara, diantara pilar-pilar dan langit-langitnya. Seolah ingin memberikan ruangan itu cahaya dari surgawi.

Gaya ini menunjukkan apa yang terjadi pada abad itu. Apa yang sesungguhnya mempengaruhi Salazar. Mengingat gaya gotik sarat akan pengaruh gerakan Oxford; gerakan politik yang akhirnya memecah Katolik Inggris (Mungkin ia mendesainnya sekaligus sebagai bentuk cemoohan pada muggle). Terlebih, gotik sendiri mengusung gaya radikal yang kasar dan barbar. Giorio Vasari bahkan menggunakan istilah _gaya Jerman Biadab_ untuk menggambarkannya. Ya, sekali lagi, kau mendengar kata _Jerman_ disana. Dan tidak akan menjadi yang terakhir bila bersangkutan dengan Salazar Slytherin.

Hal ini membuatnya berpikir, apa sebuah kebetulan, jika akar dari nama pangilannya, Harry juga dari bahasa Jerman; Henry yang berarti pemimpin. Atau bahwa arti nama aslinya Hardian berasal dari bahasa latin _Hadrianus_ yang berarti _dark._ Ataukah tanpa sadar ia sudah dipermainkan takdir?

Ia menyusuri tiang-tiang marmer tinggi dengan atap lengkung yang memisahkan ruangan terbuka itu satu sama lain. Tiang-tiang itu berbaris, saling terhubung, membentuk ilusi lorong dengan lampu-lampu gantung yang menghiasinya. Di seberang tiang-tiang itu, ruangan besar dengan jendela-jendela tinggi berjeruji klasik mengilusikan langit jingga di luar. Sofa bersandaran rendah berjejer di sepanjang jendela-jendela itu. Pada sudut-sudut ruangan, ornamen khas Slytherin; patung-patung dan ukiran-ukiran ular menghiasi tiap jengkalnya. Perapian kosong berdiri penuh debu, dihiasi pagar besi berkepala ular.

Melewati semua itu menuju lebih dalam, ada ranjang besar berkanopi yang berhadapan dengan ruangan terbuka berisi rak-rak buku menjulang, mengikuti bentuk dindingnya yang melengkung. Dibandingkan kamar, tempat ini lebih tepat disebut kondo karena terdiri beberapa ruangan dengan sekat terbuka. Lorong rahasia beratap melengkung, dibangun secara tersembunyi diantara temboknya, mengantarkan mereka pada arena latihan sihir dan ritual. Dibandingkan kamar rahasia, tempat ini jauh lebih akomodatif. Ia yakin belum pernah ada yang memasukinya semenjak Salazar Slytherin pergi, jika tahun dari buku-buku tua itu menjadi buktinya.

"Tampaknya ini tempat Salazar Slytherin menyimpan semua dokumen dan penelitiannya," komentar Marcus sambil mengamati lembaran perkamen di atas meja baca di tengah perpustakaan. "Aku tidak yakin pria itu akan menyimpan barang berharga satu ruangan dengan ular raksasa. Kau pikir kepala sekolah tahu ruangan ini?"

"Dan membiarkannya begitu saja? Dumbledore bias, bukan tolol. Ia tak kan menyiakan semua pengetahuan ini seandainya ia tahu. Aku yakin ruangan ini sama seperti Kamar Rahasia; bukan bagian otoritas milik kepala sekolah. Ruangan itu seperti dimensi tambahan yang diciptakan oleh Salazar Slytherin. Pria itu bisa dengan mudah memisahkannya dari _ward_ Hogwarts, mengingat ia adalah pionir dari pembangunannya. Ada alasan mengapa Hogwarts ditempatkan jauh dari pemukiman Muggle, kau tahu?" guman Harry.

"Dan mengapa hanya Slytherin yang punya kamar-kamar rahasia."

"Slytherin terkenal dengan pengetahuannya terhadap sihir hitam. Kau pikir kita bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menjelaskan soal buku harian Riddle?"

Marcus tidak melihatnya dua kali sebelum setengah berlari menuju perpustakaan. Harry menghela napas melihat tingkahnya. Dan semua orang mengira Marcus membenci buku? Ia hanya membenci rasa bosan. Jika ia sudah terobsesi, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Marcus, termasuk buku-buku tua! Jika seperti ini, mereka bisa-bisa menginap disini!

Beberapa jam sudah berlalu. Marcus sedang duduk bersila di lantai dengan tumpukan buku-buku berdebu di sekitarnya, saat tiba-tiba Harry berkata, _"Ah,"_ memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Saat pemuda itu menoleh, ia mendapati Harry menatap kosong sambil mengerutkan alis.

"Harry?"

"Dumbledore sedang menutup wastafel-nya," gumamnya, sebelum akhirnya mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar sebelum mendongak ke arah Marcus. "Ia menyegel pintu masuk ke Kamar Rahasia."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Hogwarts memberitahu ku, tentu saja," jawabnya seolah itu sesuatu yang normal.

"Dan bagaimana caranya ia memberitahumu?"

"Eh?" Harry menelengkan kepala. Membuat gestur liar ke udara, seolah bingung menjelaskannya, "Um... seperti ia memproyeksikan gambaran apa yang sedang di lakukan Dumbledore di kepalaku?"

"Mind magic? Tapi bagaimana kau bisa memastikan itu benar-benar Hogwarts?"

Harry menatapnya dengan mata menuduh, "Tentu saja aku langsung bisa mengenalinya! Sihir Hogwarts terasa berbeda, sama seperti sihir-sihir yang lain," melihat ekspresi Marcus, ia menambahkan hati-hati, "Ia terasa kuno dan _besar_— aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata!"

"Kau sensitif pada sihir," mata Marcus terbuka lebar, seolah mendapat pencerahan, "Itu alasannya mengapa kau bisa mendapat pengelihatan masa lalu saat menyentuh pintu kamar ini. Kemampuan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Seer, tapi dengan kesensitifan mu pada sihir. Aku pernah membaca ada penyihir yang bisa melihat rekam jejak yang tertinggal dalam sihir yang kuat pada benda-benda yang sudah ditinggalkan!" gumamnya takjub. Marcus bangkit dan mencengkeram lengan Harry. "Kau bisa membedakan sihirku dengan yang lain kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Harry dengan hati-hati. "Sihirmu gelap dan berat, tapi terasa protektif... itu tidak _normal_?"

"Tidak. Tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya. Tapi bukan berarti itu tidak normal. Kita menyebutnya _bloodline limit,_ kemampuan yang diturunkan secara genetik. Contohnya Black punya kemampuan Seer dan metamorfogus, Potter animagus, Slytherin dengan Paselmouth-nya. Kepekaan pada sihir adalah _bloodline limit _dari Peverell. Sejak kapan kau mengalaminya?"

"Uh... sejak _selamanya?"_

"Aneh. Seharusnya kemampuan Peverell pada dirimu hanya bisa dibangkitkan setelah perjanjian darah karena Peverell sengaja mengunci nama sihirnya dan merubahnya. Jika sebelum itu kau sudah membangkitkan bloodline limit dari Peverell, berarti ada sesuatu yang membuatmu sudah dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga Peverell sebelum kau mengetahuinya," ia mengusap wajahnya, "Tapi kita juga bicara sihir disini, dan sihir tidak pernah bisa ditebak. Mungkin kita tidak pernah mendapatkan jawabannya..."

"Mungkinkah karena aku bisa melihat masa depan? Aku pernah melihat diriku berdiri dengan jubah bersimbol Peverell saat aku masih kecil, walau waktu itu aku tidak tahu artinya."

"Bisa jadi. Sihir sudah menganggapmu menjadi bagian dari Peverell karena kau sudah melihat dirimu menjadi bagian darinya—"

Melihat ekspresi Marcus, Harry mengangguk, "Ya. Jadi Seer itu menyebalkan."

"Ini membuat teori-teori sihir yang berhubungan dengan dirimu menjadi lebih kompleks. Kita perlu hati-hati ke depannya. Siapa tahu bukan hanya hal baik yang datang dan menusuk kita dari belakang."

"Bukan hal baru," gerutu Harry.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat sesuatu yang bisa membantu kita menemukan jawaban soal buku harian Dark Lord?" gerutu Marcus yang sudah terlihat muak duduk di antara tumpukan debu.

"Well, jika kau mau menunggu sampai aku mencapai tahun keenam, pada akhirnya Dumbledore akan memberitahuku."

"Itu terlalu lama!"

"Ya sudah, baca saja bukunya! Lagi pula soul magic adalah keahlian Slytherin."

"_Apa kau bilang?" _sergah Marcus tiba-tiba.

"Baca bukunya?" melihatnya menggeleng, Harry menambahkan dengan hati-hati, "Soul Magic..._ soul magic, _Marcus!" mereka berlari ke bagian rak lain yang dipenuhi buku-buku terlihat menjijikkan dan berbahaya. "Kau pikir buku itu akan menggigit kita?"

"Menggigit? Tidak. Menjilat, mungkin saja. Kau lihat sendiri lidah ular di sampulnya," Marcus mendorong Harry untuk mengambil bukunya. "Kau Slytherin, kemungkinan dijilat olehnya lebih kecil dariku."

Harry melemparkan pandangan tajam pada Marcus, tapi bergerak juga untuk mengambilnya. Pada buku itu ia berbisik, _"$Jika kau menjilatiku, aku akan menusukmu dengan taring Basiliks$,"_ buku itu mendesis sebelum lidahnya menghilang.

"Well, sepertinya ia mendengarkanmu."

"Menjijikkan," gerutu Harry sambil melemparkannya ke meja baca. Mereka tercenung menatap _Ancient Greek Secret_ yang ditulis oleh Herpo the Foul. "Siapa si Herpo ini? bukunya tampak menjijikkan."

"Penyihir terkenal dari Romawi kuno. Pencetus ilmu sihir hitam, pencipta Basiliks pertama dan seorang Parselmouth. Berbeda dengan Slytherin yang dianggap kejam, Herpo dianggap sebagai bapak sihir hitam dan wajahnya bahkan bisa ditemukan di kartu cokelat Frog. Jika kita mencari petunjuk dari sihir gelap paling gelap, tidak ada yang lebih memberikan petunjuk dari Herpo the Foul. Aku tidak pernah tahu ada yang tersisa dari catatannya... " Marcus membaca bagian pertama bab dari buku kuno itu. Harry mencoba ikut membaca tulisan latin disana, dan tertinggal jauh dari Marcus.

"Tata cara penulisannya lebih mirip coretan biografi yang tidak tersusun dengan komentar-komentar subyektif khas tulisan dari masa lalu." Di bandingkan buku, ia lebih mirip catatan harian, bahkan catatan renungan. "_Ancient Greek Secret _bagaikan buku babon untuk buku-buku teori sihir. Bahkan untuk buku-buku terlarang yang sudah dibakar habis oleh Kementerian, seperti_ Magick Moste Evile _dan _Secrets of the Darkest art._"

"Marcus coba lihat ini," telunjuk Harry menyapu salah satu judul bab di daftar isi, _"VII Horcrux; the wickedets of soul magical inventions, we shall not speak nor give direction—" _mereka langsung membuka bab tujuh dalam buku tebal itu.

_Subjek keabadian sudah menjadi tujuan penelitian penyihir sejak berabad-abad yang lalu. Sesuatu yang juga menginspirasi pasangan Flamel untuk menciptakan Philosopher's Stone. Tapi dibandingkan mengkategorikan benda ajaib itu sebagai bagian dari soul magic, philosopher's Stone lebih menjadi bagian dari ilmu ramuan; mengingat batu itu hanyalah satu bagian (walau menjadi unsur vital) dari ramuan keabadian. Tapi bukan rahasia jika philosopher's Stone hanya memberikan ilusi hidup abadi, karena ia tidak menghindarkan peminumnya dari kematian dalam pertarungan atau pun penyakit fatal. _

_Hal ini mendesakku untuk mencari sebuah solusi permanen dari imortalitas, yang mengantarkanku lebih jauh pada studi tentang soul magic. _

Mereka terus membaca bagian itu hingga menemukan eksperimental pembuatan Horcrux, dan hal ini membuat Harry pucat pasi dan mual. "Horcrux hanya bisa dibuat lewat pembunuhan... Demi bisa menyimpan frekmentasi jiwa pada objek yang di pilih, harus ada jiwa lain yang dipakai mengikat. Jiwa itu tidak akan pernah bisa masuk dalam lingkaran reinkarnasi selama Horcrux itu belum dihancurkan. Sesuatu yang menjamin jiwa tetap tertinggal di dunia walau raga sudah dihancurkan. Konsep hidup abadi Herpo sungguh sudah melewati batas manusia, begitu belok dan menghancurkan. Pantas saja sihir hitam mendapatkan stigma buruk di masyarakat. Jika penemu studi ilmu sihirnya orang semacam ini..."

"Tidak heran jika Herpo mampu menciptakan sihir terlarang; sebagai orang yang dikenal memiliki pemahaman mendalam tentang soul magic dan kematian, ia juga pria yang terkenal brutal. Pantas saja tiap buku yang mengutip tulisannya selalu dihancurkan atau dijaga ketat oleh Kementerian. Tidak ada yang ingin makhluk setengah hidup setengah waras berkeliaran di muka bumi. Jika benar itu yang dilakukan dark lord, pantas saja ia menjadi gila. Tidak ada orang waras yang memotong separuh jiwanya!"

"Tidak Marcus," bisik Harry masih pucat pasi. "Jika buku harian itu mengandung separuh jiwa dark lord, maka masa depan sudah berubah saat kita menghancurkannya. Tapi aku tidak melihatnya."

"Makhsudmu dia membuat lebih dari satu?!"

Harry mengangguk, seketika diiringi umpatan berantai, "Pantas saja tidak ada yang pernah bisa membunuhnya! Ia seperti inferi!"

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Mari kita merangkum apa yang sudah kita dapatkan; kita tahu dark lord tidak bisa dibunuh sebelum kita bisa menghancurkan semua Horcrux-nya—"

"—Yang kita tidak tahu sebanyak apa jumlahnya. Hal ini membuat kita perlu melakukan studi lebih dalam soal dark lord."

"Menebak angka dari karakter-nya?"

"Kita hanya bisa menghancurkannya dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa membuatnya dipulihkan kembali. Aku tahu sekarang alasan mengapa aku membawa-bawa taring Basiliks di masa depan."

"Ah."

"Yeah, mendapatkan petunjuk dari masa depan adalah keuntungan kita. Tapi cukup memusingkan sebelum kita bisa mengumpulkan semua faktanya."

"Jadi, kita hanya bisa berharap pengelihatanmu akan memberikan kita petunjuk."

"Aku hampir berharap melihat diriku berdiri di depan cermin dan memberitahuku apa saja Horcrux Voldemort."

"Kau bisa melakukannya setelah mengetahuinya. Barangkali itu bisa membantu dirimu di Alternative universal yang lain."

"Semua ini membuatku pusing."

"Aku akan mengusung semua bukunya untuk di pelajari," Marcus menyeringai buas; jelas sedang haus pengetahuan mantra-mantra kuno yang menjijikkan dan berbahaya dari koleksi Slytherin. Bukannya Harry juga tidak berpikiran sama...

"Kita bisa datang lagi sambil membawa koper. Untuk sementara, bawa saja yang paling dibutuhkan."

"Kau akan membawa catatan Slytherin?"

"Yeah, membacanya sebentar sudah memberitahu kita asal usul _Knight of Walpurgins._ Siapa tahu apa yang bisa kita dapatkan nantinya." Mereka sedang melangkah keluar menuju ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin saat mendapati profesor Snape berdiri di depan perapian. Master ramuan itu membalikkan badan kaget. "mr. Flint. Mr. Potter. Kenapa kalian masih di sini?! Kepala sekolah sudah lama kembali!"

"Kami tahu profesor," sahut Harry sambil mengibaskan tangan. Mata gelap sang pakar ramuan itu tidak lepas dari gerak-gerik Harry yang meletakkan beberapa perkamen tua di meja minum teh, atau tumpukan buku tua yang dibawa Marcus. "Dumbledore tidak akan menyadari keberadaan kami selama kami berada dalam asrama. Lagi pula, Hogwarts melindungiku; jika aku _memintanya_, bahkan kepala sekolah tidak akan tahu aku ada disini," melihat ekspresi profesor Snape, ia menambahkan, "Aku pewaris Hogwarts, ingat? Darah Gryffindor dan Slytherin!"

Pria itu menghela napas panjang sambil menggosok wajahnya, "Aku tidak mengerti leluhurmu, bagaimana bisa mereka menikahkan keturunan Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Seharusnya mereka tahu kualitas seperti anak setan yang akan muncul—"

"Hei!"

"—dan apa maksudmu _bila kau memintanya. _Kau bicara seolah Hogwarts orang hidup."

"Well, Hogwarts hidup. Ia selalu sadar apa yang terjadi di dalamnya," Harry terkikik pelan, "Aku membayangkan apa yang dipikirkan Hogwarts saat ada pasangan yang bersembunyi di dalam lemari sapunya—mungkin ia malah membantu mereka menyusup diam-diam," yeah, sejahil itu Hogwarts. "dan Marcus bisa _fire __travel_ dari sini, jadi kami bisa kabur kapan pun kami mau—"

"Atau menyusup masuk," sahut Marcus.

Pria itu menggeram, "Jika sampai aku mendapati kalian kabur saat sekolah—"

"Oh, santailah sedikit, profesor," sahut Harry sambil menarik profesor Snape duduk, "Dari pada membahas itu, ada hal lebih menarik yang telah kami temukan." Lalu Harry menceritakan secara ringkas, tapi mendetail, soal Kondo rahasia Salazar Slytherin dan catatan Herpo tentang Horcrux.

"Horcrux!" desis pria itu, pucat pasi. Terhenyak pada sandaran sofa, seolah kehilangan tenaga. "_Tentu saja, _Horcrux!" bisiknya, seolah itu adalah hal yang paling masuk akal yang dilakukan Voldemort. Mungkin ia merasa bodoh karena tidak terpikirkan hal itu.

"Kau tidak tampak terkejut dengan istilah itu, profesor," sahut Marcus.

"Nama itu sering muncul pada buku-buku sihir hitam asal kau tahu cara mencarinya. Ia tidak dijelaskan secara rinci, karena ketakutan dari para penulisnya pada ritual yang mengakali kematian ini. Bukan hanya karena sifat sihirnya yang jahat, tapi juga karena tabu bermain-main dengan Kematian. Hanya _Secrets of the Darkest art_ saja, buku yang membahas secara rinci tentang ritual ini," pria itu mengambil napas berat sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan kemungkinan menjadi buku yang dipakai dark lord, karena berbeda dengan buku Herpo, _Secrets of the Darkest art _tidak menjelaskan konsekuensi fatal dari ritual Horcrux. Aku yakin jika dark lord mendapatkan copy-an _Ancient Greek Secret,_ ia tidak akan melakukan ritual itu lebih dari sekali dan menggadaikan kewarasan-nya."

"Anda sepertinya memahami jalan pemikiran dark lord, profesor. Apa anda bisa membantu kami mencari angka yang tepat sebanyak apa dark lord membuat benda itu?"

"Aku akan mencobanya, mr. Potter. Tapi asal kau tahu, tidak ada yang bisa mendalami jalan pemikiran dark lord kecuali dark lord sendiri. Terutama setelah tindakannya dipengaruhi kegilaan."

"Aku tidak meminta lebih dari itu, profesor."

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin sekalian memberimu jadwal semester besok. Apa kau akan mengambil kelas ramalan, mr. Potter."

"Tidak, profesor. Aku akan mengantinya dengan aritmatika dan rune. Juga aku akan mengambil astonomi lagi sebagai kredit tambahan."

Profesor Snape mendongak mendengar jawabannya, "Apa maksudmu dengan _tidak?_"

"Aku kira tidak ada yang bisa ditawarkan kelas ramalan untuk membantuku, selain ilmu kira-kira dari membaca ampas teh."

"Kau tidak mempercayai kemampuan profesor Trelawney?"

Harry mengeluarkan suara negatif, "Bukan berarti wanita itu tidak kompeten... Kami hanya... bagaimana bilangnya, ya? Punya _area_ kemampuan yang berbeda."

"Hm..."

Setelah menghabiskan setengah hari itu berdiskusi dengan profesor Snape. Seperti yang sudah Harry bilang, mereka bisa keluar dengan mudah dari Hogwarts tanda diketahui Kepala Sekolah. Harry mengira Marcus akan membawanya pulang, tapi bukannya berakhir di halaman luas kastil putih, mereka mendarat pada trotoar basah karena gerimis yang mengguyur. Seketika Marcus meng-conjured payung hitam yang senada dengan mantel mereka.

Papan petunjuk arah memberitahu bahwa tempat ini dinamai Cardiff, salah satu kota besar di Wales UK. Kota kepulauan yang hanya dipisahkan laut dengan Irlandia. Salah satu kota muggle terbesar kesebelas di UK dan punya curah hujan 151 hari dalam setahun, tidak mengherankan jika mereka berakhir basah begitu sampai disini. Tapi yang lebih membuat penasaran adalah mengapa mereka kesini? Seolah mendengar pertanyaan dalam benaknya, Marcus menyeringai dan mengiringnya untuk mengikuti.

Mereka melewati pintu masuk besar dari pasar tradisional Cardiff dan patung perunggu Aneurin Bevan yang sedang memandang ke atas sambil tersenyum. Sebelum berhenti di depan restoran mewah bernama Castle Arcade yang terletak tepat di tengah pusat perbelanjaan bergaya Victoria yang menakjubkan dekorasi klasiknya, berisi toko-toko buku tua yang membawa bau khas kertas yang sudah lapuk. Koridor itu di kelilingi toko-toko mandiri dan restoran-restoran kelas atas yang mewakili tiap belahan dunia.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

Marcus membukakan pintunya untuk Harry, "Apa ada alasan lain? untuk makan malam, tentu saja! Lagi pula, kita belum makan siang."

"Oh, benar juga. Aku tidak sadar kalau kita hanya sempat sarapan," sahut Harry. Membuat Marcus mengerutkan dahi, tahu benar alasan ia tidak bisa merasakan lapar adalah karena Harry terbiasa menahan lapar dan bahkan sampai saat ini, ia belum benar-benar bisa melakukan diet normal.

"Karena itu aku membawa-mu ke restoran Italy paling terkenal."

"Anda terlalu menyanjungku, my lord," suara bariton mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada pria awal 30-an yang berdiri dengan jas butler lengkap dengan sarung tangannya. Mata Harry terbelalak melihat seorang muggle yang tampak akrab dengan Marcus—atau ia sungguhan muggle? Tidak menyadari dilema Harry, pria itu melanjutkan tanpa jeda, "Selamat datang, lord Flint, lord Potter," ujarnya sambil sedikit merundukkan tubuh. "Mari, saya akan mengantar anda di meja biasa."

"Ah, untuk kali ini, tidak yang terlalu privat, Antony. Kita tidak ingin membuat bosan Harry."

Pria itu mengerjap, "meja reguler, kalau begitu? Ah... silahkan ikuti aku."

Harry menarik lengan Marcus, "Siapa, Marcus?"

"Antony Flint—"

"Jadi—"

"Bukan, bukan penyihir. Squib. Bertolak belakang dengan yang dipercayai masyarakat sihir, keluarga Flint tidak pernah 'membuang' seorang anak pun, walau mereka bukan penyihir. Sudah menjadi tugas tiap kepala keluarga Flint untuk menjamin keselamatan mereka, bahkan menjamin mereka bisa hidup mandiri. Lagi pula squib adalah bentuk kekuatan lain dalam keluarga, terutama jika mereka bisa mengendalikan bisnis di dunia Muggle."

"Sebesar apa kerajaan yang dibangun keluarga Flint?" gumam Harry setengah bergurau sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Tapi nada suara yang keluar dari Marcus membuatnya khawatir pemuda itu akan menjawabnya serius. _Oh, tidak. Dia tidak bercanda 'kan?_ "Sekitar 2% perekonomian dunia dirajai oleh keluarga Flint. Walau tidak semua menyandang namanya."

Harry menahan napas. _Itu angka yang luar biasa untuk dikuasai __**satu**__ keluarga!_ "Sebenarnya sekaya apa dirimu?"

Marcus menatap dari balik buku menu, "Siapa yang tahu?" jawabnya, mengerdikkan bahu seolah itu hal yang remeh. Mata Harry berkedut.

Harry menurunkan pandangannya ke buku menu dan mengerang. "Aku tidak bisa membaca menunya," ia cemberut.

Marcus tersenyum miring dan memanggil pelayan, "parmigiana dua. Untuk penutup brushetta dan Canederli, please."

"Bersama red wine?" tanya pelayan sambil mencatat pesanannya.

"Jus jeruk untuk Harry."

"Hei!"

Mereka sudah hampir menghabiskan dessert, saat suara familiar terdengar. "Terima kasih, Marge."

"Oh, tentu saja Vernon. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih. Apapun untuk Duddle-ku sayang," suara kursi-kursi digeser keluar tepat pada meja disamping Harry. Keluarga Dursley duduk di sebelah mereka, jauh-jauh ke restoran Italy yang jauh dari tempat mereka tentu bukan karena tidak ada alasan. Harry baru ingat jika 'bibi' Marge (ia dipaksa memanggil setan wanita itu bibi), kakak dari Vernon Dursley tinggal di kota ini.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan bos mu, Vernon. Kau pekerja yang cakap, mengapa mereka memindahkanmu hingga sejauh ini dari London."

"Yah. Itu tuntutan pekerjaan, Marge," balasnya, tampak tidak nyaman. "Paling tidak sekarang kami bisa hidup tenang setelah _freak _itu menghilang."

"Kau seharusnya sudah melakukannya jauh-jauh hari, Vernon. Anak tidak tahu terima kasih itu tidak pantas mendapatkan kebaikanmu. Aku sudah bilang kau seharusnya mengirimkannya ke panti asuhan. Bisa menghindarkanmu dari kemalangan dan nasib sial."

Suara _krak _dari gelas wine terdengar dan mata Harry terbelalak saat melihat benda itu hancur di tangan Marcus yang berdarah. Hal itu menarik perhatian Dursley yang menoleh ke arah mereka dan seketika terbelalak. Wajah Vernon berangsur-angsur berubah ungu penuh kemurkaan, sementara Dudley berseru, "Mom, itu _freak!_"

"Kau! Kenapa kau berada disini, _freak!_ Pelayan! Pelayan!" seru pria itu penuh kemarahan.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu, gantleman?" Antony bertanya dengan nada tenang.

"Kau harus mengeluarkan anak ini dari sini!"

Antony sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresinya, "Tolong jaga sopan santun anda, mister. Kami tidak bisa membiarkan kalian menghina VIP kami."

"_VIP!?" _teriak Marge. "Dia seorang gelandangan! Bagaimana mungkin seorang VIP."

Antony mengerjap, menatap bingung pada Marcus dan Harry yang semakin tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini. "Aku yakin, lord Potter bukan gelandangan, mr Vernon. Dia seorang Duke."

"Apa kau bilang—"

"_Duke—"_

"Sudah cukup!" suara Marcus menggelegar . Untuk pertamakalinya keluarga Dursley menyadari keberadaan Marcus.

"Lord Flint. Aku bisa mengusir mereka."

"Tidak perlu, Antony. Lagi pula ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mr. Vernon. Mengingat ia menyebutku dalam pembicaraannya." Marcus beranjak dari kursinya dan berdiri arogan di depan Vernon.

"Apa maksudmu, _freak._"

"Freak yang kau sebut bernama Marcus Flint, mr. Vernon. Dan aku harap kau mengenali siapa bos-mu," ujarnya tajam. "Atau aku akan memindahkanmu ke antartika dan membuatmu tidak di terima bekerja di mana pun selama menjejakkan kaki di Inggris."_  
_"Kau—_kau FLINT?!_"

"Lord Flint, untukmu, mister Vernon," sahut Antony, semakin jengkel. "Orang yang berdiri di depan mu adalah pewaris keluarga Flint dan pemilik Flint Corporation. Count of Flint House."

"Kau bilang Duke, Harry?" bisik Petunia diantara seruan tidak percaya.

"Ah, well. Ayahku seorang lord, bibi Petunia."

"Bagaimana mungkin. Kau hanya yatim piatu!" seru Dudley.

"Seharusnya kau membayar kami lebih mahal!"

"Kau bahkan tidak merawatnya dengan layak memakai uang yang sudah diberikan dan kau meminta lebih, Dursley!" seru Marcus dengan nada terkendali. Restoran yang sepi memberi mereka privasi, seandainya tidak perdebatan ini sudah seperti sirkus. "Asal kau ingat dengan siapa kau bicara. Hardian James Peverell Potter, Duke of House Potter! Dengan kekuasaannya, kau sudah hancur jika ia tidak memiliki kebaikan sebesar ini! dan jangan lupakan siapa keluarga yang melindunginya sekarang. Flint mengawasimu, mister Vernon. Aku bisa membuat hidup mu dalam neraka. Camkan itu," ia berdesis berbahaya, menunjukkan tongkatnya dibalik jasnya.

"Kita pergi, Marcus." Harry meraih lengannya. "Selamat tinggal, bibi Petunia, paman Vernon, Sepupu Dudley" katanya dengan cara elegan.

Antony yang masih berdiri disana berkata, "Sebaiknya anda berhati-hati, mr. Vernon. Bukan rumor lagi jika Flint keluarga yang berbahaya."

"Aku tidak percaya _Freak_ itu seorang bangsawan! Bagaimana mungkin!" sahut Marge.

"Ah, tentu tidak mengherankan, bukan? Toh dikalangan bangsawan Inggris ada juga _mereka,_" Antony tersenyum pada Marge yang terlihat bingung dan keluarga Vernon yang pucat pasi karena menyadari ada golongan penyihir dalam keluarga bangsawan Inggris. "Lagi pula kau sudah bertemu dengan dua orang diantara mereka dan menjadikannya musuh," Antony merundukkan tubuh sebelum mengundurkan diri.

Harry dan Marcus saat itu sudah sampai di Kastil Flint bahkan kurang dari satu menit. Ia cinta sihir. "Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kau lakukan padanya, Marcus?"

"Kau mengira aku tidak melakukan apapun setelah melihat cara mereka memperlakukan dirimu? Tentu saja aku menghancurkan mereka. Tidak sekaligus, terima kasih. Aku ingin menghancurkannya perlahan sehingga mereka bisa merasakan tiap kepedihan dan kehilangan. Aku akan menghancurkan kekayaan mereka, setelah itu kehormatan mereka. Pada akhirnya mereka tidak akan menjadi apapun kecuali sampah. Cocok untuk mereka, _sampah!_"

Harry menggelengkan kepala mendengar kebengisan itu. Ingatkan ia untuk tidak menyinggung keluarga Flint.

"Marcus, Harry."

"Ayah? Kau tampak kacau. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Perang di Wizangamot. Umbridge sekali lagi mengajukan petisi yang makin mengekang gerakan Werewolf di komunitas sihir. Yang paling menyebalkan adalah wanita itu berhasil mendapatkan suara mayoritas. Makin kesini, makin aku menyadari serusak apa komunitas sihir. Bagaimana mungkin penyihir menolak percaya bahwa makhluk sihir merupakan bagian dari komunitas ini."

"Ini akan semakin berbahaya. Jika makhluk sihir bahkan tidak bisa diterima komunitas sihir, mereka bisa feral dan membahayakan kerahasiaan sihir."

"Tepat sekali. Belum lagi, aku belum menemukan cara yang cepat untuk mengorek informasi tentang wanita itu. Ia sangat lihai menutupi aib dan sejarah keluarganya. Yang sudah kutemukan tidak cukup untuk menghancurkan reputasinya."

"Kalau aku boleh memberi saran..." sahut Harry, menarik perhatian kedua Flint. "Aku mungkin tahu orang yang tepat." Ia mengeluarkan perkamen dari dalam jubahnya. "Aku berhasil mengorek beberapa informasi tentang dirinya. Rita Skeeter punya pamor dalam bidang jurnalis. Dan artikelnya selalu populer."

"Tapi ia terkenal dengan kredibilitas fakta yang sering melenceng. Ya, jika kau ingin menulis tentang gosip dan rumor. Tidak dengan fakta," sahut Marcus.

Harry memutar bola matanya, "Kau ingin menghancurkan reputasi Umbridge, atau apa? Rita orang yang tepat."

"Tapi bagaimana kita bisa mengendalikan beritanya sesuai dengan keinginan kita?"

Mata Harry berkilat perak. "Tentu saja dengan mengancamnya, kan? Kau tahu hukum dari metamorfogus ilegal? Tidak ada yang mau masuk ke Azkaban," Harry menyeringai berbahaya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak menyingungmu, Harry," Marcus menyeringai lebar. "Kau berbahaya."

Harry memutar bola matanya. Seolah ia berhak berkata begitu setelah mengancam akan menghancurkan keluarga muggle-nya.

Harry bisa merasakan ketegangan komunitas sihir atas kaburnya Sirius Black saat berkunjung ke Diagon Alley. Seandainya ia tidak tahu Sirius Black tidak bersalah, mungkin ia juga sama paniknya. Sesekali kepala menatap ke balik punggung dengan waspada dan curiga. Orang-orang melangkah minggir saat berpapasan dengan orang-orang bertudung yang menyembunyikan wajah mereka. Menambah ketegangan, segerombol penyihir berseragam Auror berpatroli di tempat yang sama secara periodik. Tiap pintu-pintu masuk kantor dan perapian di jaga ketat. Auror yang menyamar sebagai pemabuk menatap waspada di tiap bar dan kedai-kedai.

Harry memakai jubah hitam untuk menyamarkan siapa dirinya. Berjalan mengikuti Marcus dengan sikap waspada, bukan karena Sirius Black, tapi karena para penggemarnya juga. Jika bukan karena ia harus memilih bahan ramuannya sendiri untuk mendapatkan yang paling berkualitas, ia tidak akan mau repot-repot begini selama paket pengiriman bisa mengatasinya. Jika ada anjing hitam yang melintas dan balik menatapnya, Harry pura-pura tidak mengenalinya. Ia tahu Sirius Black pria dalam misi, dan Harry tidak berniat menghentikannya. Ia ingin melihat Peter merasakan teror diburu oleh predator.

Tapi yang paling menyebalkan dari kasus Sirius Black adalah solusi gila Kementerian yang mengerahkan pasukan Dementor. Sekeras apapun lord Flint tidak setuju, tapi suaranya tetap minoritas. Para penyihir ini terlalu paranoid pada Sirius Black sehingga melupakan jika Dementor juga makhluk pemburu. Bahkan mungkin lebih berbahaya, jika apa yang ia dengar dari cerita Marcus soal makhluk yang menyedot kebahagiaan dan harapan itu benar.

Ketertarikan Harry membawanya membaca buku tentang makhluk itu. Dementor, mereka adalah diantara makhluk paling busuk yang berjalan dimuka bumi. Mereka menempati tempat-tempat paling gelap dan paling kotor. Mereka memuliakan kebusukan dan keputusasaan. Mereka menguras kedamaian, harapan dan kebahagiaan dari udara di sekitar mereka. Bahkan Muggle bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka, meskipun mereka tidak bisa melihatnya. Terlalu dekat Dementor, maka setiap perasaan baik setiap kenangan bahagia akan tersedot keluar dari dirimu. Jika bisa, Dementor akan memakan mu cukup lama untuk mengurangimu menjadi sesuatu seperti... tanpa jiwa, dan kejahatan paling nyata Dementor adalah mereka tidak akan menyisakan dalam dirimu apapun, kecuali pengalaman terburuk dalam hidup mu.

Tidak ada yang tahu dari mana asal Dementor. Ada yang bilang makhluk itu ada begitu saja dari bagian bumi paling gelap dan dingin. Bagian bumi tanpa adanya harapan. Tapi ada juga yang bilang mereka tercipta dari orang-orang yang menjerumuskan dirinya pada Necromancy; cabang ilmu hitam yang berbahaya yang dihubungkan dengan Shamanism atau pemanggilan roh leluhur. Para Necromancer melakukan komunikasi dengan arwah. Tapi dalam prakteknya, jika mereka tidak berhati-hati, maka mereka akan terhisap ke dalam alam kegelapan, dimana segala sumber kehidupan mereka tersedot habis dan hanya menyisakan makhluk bernama Dementor. Tapi tidak pernah ada yang tahu kebenaran teori itu, karena tidak pernah ada yang kembali untuk membagi ceritanya.

Harry mengikuti Marcus, mendesak kerumunan para siswa yang mengantri membeli buku. Terjadi banyak keributan dan kemacetan akibat buku monster yang dipakai untuk pelajaran tentang makhluk sihir semester ini. Tidak ada yang mampu menjinakkannya, bahkan pemilik toko dibuat menangis karenanya. Suara jeritan anak-anak terdengar dari kaki dan tangan yang tergigit. Harry tertawa melihatnya, tapi tawa itu perlahan lenyap saat ia menyadari hanya mendengar jeritan dan teriakan.

Harry menoleh pada gang sempit diantara toko. Hembusan napasnya menciptakan asap dingin di udara seolah ia berdiri ditengah musim dingin. "Marcus?!" serunya berkali-kali, tapi ia tidak menemukan pemuda itu. Kepalanya kembali menoleh ke arah gang sempit itu dan melangkah mundur. Kakinya membawanya berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Tapi ia bisa merasakan teror di ujung lidahnya, di ujung rambutnya, mengikutinya seperti jaring laba-laba yang tidak bisa dilepaskan. Semakin lama semakin erat hingga ia jatuh tersungkur di tanah berlumpur. Saat ia mendongak, ia melihat makhluk-makhluk berjubah hitam melayang di udara, diatas kepalanya, berputar seperti pusaran kematian. "Tidak."

Makhluk itu berusaha mendekat. Seolah tertarik pada Harry. Mengabaikan yang lain.

"Pergi!" serunya.

Ia bisa merasakan sentuhan dingin di pipinya. Seperti es, membuat bibirnya membeku dan hidungnya buntu. Tubuhnya kaku. Ia merasa takut. Tapi bukan seperti ketakutan yang digambarkan saat kau bertemu Dementor. Ia merasakan takut pada makhluk itu, bukan karena makhluk itu mengiriminya rasa takut. Ia tidak melihat kenangan buruk atau apapun. Hanya rasa dingin yang seolah menyentuh jiwanya.

_Harry..._

_Harry-ku..._

_Datang padaku..._

_Peverell-ku..._

"Diam!"

Lalu tiba-tiba kemarahan melandanya. Seperti energi yang bergulung panas. Tanpa ia sadari, matanya berubah hitam, memakan retina dan bagian putihnya dalam kegelapan. Dan ia berseru, merasakan sihir di lidahnya. _**"PERGI!"**_

Tekanan keras energi sihir melesat keras kesegala arah, melontarkan makhluk busuk itu pergi dengan suara teriakan yang memekakkan telinga. Saat ia sudah bisa mendengar suara napasnya kembali, ia merasakan gang gelap itu tidak segelap yang ia kira dan jemarinya perlahan tidak lagi membeku. Tapi ia masih belum bisa merasakan kakinya.

"HARRY!" suara langkah kaki terdengar sebelum lengan familier merengkuhnya. "Harry! Apa yang terjadi." Marcus membalikkan tubuhnya, membuatnya terlentang sehingga ia bisa menatap langit biru yang tampak dari sela-sela atap bangunan. Membuatnya tampak seperti berada dalam pigora.

"Dementor," bisik Harry. "Makhluk menyebalkan."

Harry berakhir bergelung di sofa, masih dengan rambut penuh lumpur. Tapi yang diperdulikannya hanya susu cokelat di tangannya. "Tapi bagaimana kau bisa mengusir mereka?" Lord Gideon bertanya. "Kau belum menguasai mantra Patronus."

"Aku menyuruh mereka pergi."

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang _Pergi,_ lalu mereka pergi. Tapi aku juga merasakan sihirku bergerak."

"Sihir tidak disengaja?"

"A... aku tidak tahu. Tapi rasanya berbeda. Jika ingatanku benar, Sihir Tidak Disengaja terjadi dengan tiba-tiba tanpa kita menyadarinya, kan? Tapi yang ini tidak. Entah kenapa aku tahu aku bisa menyuruh mereka pergi. Jadi aku berkata _pergi, _dan tiba-tiba mereka pergi," Harry mengibaskan tangan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke lengannya.

Ketiga anggota keluarga Flint tampak khawatir. Karena tampaknya itu bukan hal normal, bahkan untuk penyihir. "Ukh... tidak bisakah aku merasakan hidup normal sebentar saja tanpa ada petualangan mengerikan?" keluhan Harry menyungingkan senyum diantara permasalahan yang serius ini.

"Kita memang tidak tahu apa itu. Tapi tidak berarti kita tidak akan mengetahuinya. Sekarang, lebih baik kau segera membersihkan diri dan istirahat," lady Flint memberikan isyarat dengan matanya pada Marcus untuk segera membantu Harry.

"Oke, oke," gerutunya, tapi tetap mengangkat Harry.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, kau tahu."

"Lama dan tidak praktis."

"Apa kau bilang kaki-ku pendek, Marcus?"

"Tentu tidak, dear."

Setelah keduanya pergi, Gideon berkata, "Aku akan pergi ke Kementerian untuk melaporkan hal ini. kita tidak bisa membiarkan Dementor dibiarkan berkeliaran di Diagoan Alley! Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Fudge! Perdana Menteri sialan! Jika bukan karena ia Menteri Sihir, sudah kucopot jabatannya sejak ia bertingkah tidak becus. Siapa kira dirinya?"

"Aku yakin ia perlu diingatkan jika Josephina Flint adalah Menteri Sihir paling terkenal sepanjang masa, dear. Siapa tahu bisa membuatnya lebih kompeten menjalankan pekerjaannya."

"Itu... ide luar biasa," ujarnya sambil mengecup pipinya sebelum melangkah ke Perapian. "Siapa yang sangka memberi teror pada menteri sihir sangat menyenangkan."

"Kau selalu senang menebar teror, dear."

"KEMENTRIAN SIHIR!" serunya sebelum tubuhnya lenyap dalam pusaran api hijau.

Bersambung.


	10. Chapter 10

Cerita ini berdasarkan novel Harry Potter dari J.K Rowling. Kesamaan karakter dan tempat hanya karena cerita ini sekedar Fanfiction.

A/N: (Panjang, bisa di skip)

Halo, dears!

Terima kasih sudah mampir, memberi review dan mengklik _ν _pada follow dan favorite. Perkembangan cerita akan jadi makin rumit dan mungkin tidak hanya akan berakhir di tanah Hogwarts. Bisa dibilang ini mendekati pertengahan cerita, jalan masih panjang dan aku harap masih punya tenaga dan inspirasi sampai kata _the end._ Saat tugas kehidupan di dunia nyata terasa berat seakan tidak ada jalan keluar, Review kalian sering buat aku tersenyum sendiri dan mengembalikan tenaga untuk kembali menulis selain berkas laporan penelitan. Aku sangat menikmati saat melakukan riset untuk cerita ini; banyak mengembalikan detail yang hilang dan membuatku membuka novel Harry Potter lagi setelah belasan tahun berdebu di rak buku. Terlebih, ternyata banyak catatan J.K dan wawancaranya yang memberi detail tambahan pada dunia Harry Potter, jauh dari yang kita tahu di Novel atau Filmnya. (JK punya buku catatan khusus yang menuliskan sejarah lengkap Pelahap Maut—wow XD (wawancara BBC).

Di kesempatan ini aku juga akan menjawab salah satu reviewer yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan bertanya soal cerita tak penting ini, semoga kau membaca A/N ini dear **Takaakaime**, jangan sungkan bertanya lagi, aku senang bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu. Semoga ini bisa menghapus rasa penasaran;

Alasan kenapa aku bisa menjabarkan secara detail latar tempat dalam cerita ini yang notaben-nya di Inggris alias Eropa? Well, pekerjaan ku di dunia Muggle adalah Sejarawan, bidangku terfokus ke peradaban Eropa. Jika dibilang pernah jalan-jalan ke Eropa, aku lebih memilih menyebutnya melakukan riset. Tapi hanya beberapa hari saja karena teknologi membantu kita untuk tidak datang langsung ke lokasi. Bahkan aku sempat mengajar di kelas Sejarah Eropa selama tiga tahun, sebelum memutuskan berhenti karena alasan pribadi. Karena itu kadang aku hanya bisa update sekali sebulan, saking tidak ada waktunya untuk sekedar membuka folder fanfiction. Kehidupan Muggle sungguh membosankan, apalagi kalau kesulitan menemukan terjemahan bahasa gael atau tulisannya terlalu lapuk untuk dibaca. (hiks, sori muggle numpang curhat).

Dari mana aku tahu sejarah Horcrux? Aku melakukan riset, dear. Kau bisa menemukannya di google. Bahkan buku-buku sihir hitam berisi ritual Horcrux yang aku cantumkan di chapter 9 dan profil Herpo bisa kau cari dalam deskripsi terpisah pada Novel dan tweet-an JK Rowling yang dikumpulkan oleh Pottermore.

Tapi jujur, mungkin karena latar belakang-ku yang terbiasa berkutat dengan data dan pencarian sumber, aku terbiasa melakukan riset model seperti ini. Bedanya, aku cukup mengandalkan mr. Google, tanpa buku-buku lapuk, rapuh dan berbau seperti sesuatu yang bikin bersin.

Ketidaksukaan Slytherin pada Muggle juga ada di Novel, kalau tidak salah menjelaskan perginya Slytherin dari Hogwarts adalah karena perseteruannya dengan ketiga pendiri asrama lain. Alasan perseteruan itu karena ketiganya tidak ingin mendiskriminasi pemakai sihir. Tapi Slytherin yang menyaksikan kengerian Muggle yang membakar siapa yang mereka sangka penyihir, punya paranoid besar yang membuat asramanya menolak muggle-born. Bahkan pembakaran penyihir itu sempat dibaca Harry dalam buku sejarahnya di Novel ketiga tepat di halaman pertama.

Tapi dalam novel, fakta itu tidak pernah dijelaskan secara kronologis. Sehingga aku mengkaitkannya sendiri dengan logika.

Soal tulisan fanfic HP versi bhs. Indonesia vs bhs. Inggris, kuakui memang fanfic bhs Indonesia jarang yang se-detail ver. bhs Inggris. Jarang juga ada tema unik dengan pasangan yang tidak sesuai ekspektasi. Ini sah-sah saja, karena semua itu selera. Tapi, ya, kalau kau baca versi bhs. Inggris, banyak cerita luar biasa unik. Rate M disana jauh dari kata lemon, lebih ke deskripsi mendetail dengan sudut pandang antagonis, atau yang membahas psikologis manusia dengan cerita berat dan gelap. (aku lebih suka baca versi bahasa Inggris di AO3 karena banyak update-an yang masih bagus dan sistem pencarian yang bisa spesifik).

Mungkin juga, perbedaan tulisan itu karena novel versi terjemahan tidak bisa menangkap detail terselubung dari tulisan JK yang memakai Inggris Britis. (cth kata sehari-hari: UK: Boot, US:trunk, Indo: Bagasi). Sesama bahasa Inggris saja bedanya sejauh itu, apalagi diterjemahkan ke bahasa Indonesia! Padahal tipikal JK yang selalu memberikan petunjuk2 terselubung lewat permainan kata. Tapi, karena kita menerjemahkannya ke bahasa Indonesia, banyak fakta yang terlepas, seperti soal Deathly Hallow (Relikui Kematian) dari perbedaan ini saja, kita sudah kehilangan permainan kata dari _Death!_ Juga banyak humor satir yang tidak tertangkap di novel versi bahasa Indonesia (Lonny—gila, Luna; moon. Lupin: wolf, Harry: pemimpin, Holly—berlubang, tapi juga bisa berarti orang suci (humor di novel ke 7)). Harry juga terdengar kurang sakartis di versi terjemahan karena terjemahan kurang bisa menangkap humor satir JK. Padahal itu sisi Slytherin Harry yang paling tampak.

Tapi aku tidak menyalahkan penerjemah, tantangan berat untuk menuliskan terjemahan yang kadang punya istilah yang tidak ada di bahasa Indonesia.

Jadi, penulis Fanfic yang hanya membaca novel HP versi terjemahan atau hanya melihat film, mungkin banyak kehilangan detail penting sehingga bisa mengurangi kreatifitas.

Buku yang menginspirasi? Tentu saja buku babon novel fantasi, novel klasik 'A Wizarad of Earthsea' dari Ursula K. Le Guin (1968), buku ini menginspirasi tulisan J.K Rowling dan Christopher Paolini (penulis Eragon).

Jika kau suka tipikal Fantasi dengan gerakan politik dan juga halaman yang super banyak (kurang lebih 800-900 hal tiap novel) maka, series Inheritance Cycle (Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, Inheritence) patut dicoba.

Aku tidak akan menyarankan novel Lord of The Rings, kecuali kau betah baca novel dengan tulisan seperti naskah kuno dari peradaban yang hilang (tapi jika kau suka detail rumit, dengan bahasa penuh metafora, tipikal tulisan abad 18-an, maka silahkan). Dan The Cronicles of Narnia, tentu saja. Tidak seperti versi film, novelnya ada 7 dan tidak semua novelnya pemeran utamanya 4 bersaudara Pevensie (buku pertama yang publis versi asli (1950) adalah The Magician Nephew, yang pada cetak baru menjadi buku ke 6—mirip OVA dalam anime). Tulisan novel ini juga seperti LoTR, tipikal tulisan lama.

Tapi, secara pribadi, untuk gaya penulisan, cara memberi deskripsi dan pemilihan fokus, aku banyak terpengaruh tulisan Dan Brown (penulis Da Vinci Code, Angels & Demons).

Beberapa karya besar diatas memang bukan buku motivasi, atau bahkan buku inspiratif, tapi jika kita jeli dan membaca dengan pikiran terbuka, kita akan mendapatkan contoh langsung dari tiap tokohnya. Kita bisa belajar tentang HAM lebih detail dari sarjana hukum lewat Harry Potter. Atau Sistem Politik dari Ras dan bangsa yang berbeda dari Eragon series. Dan belajar menerima bahwa fakta yang kita baca, dengar atau tulis belum tentu sebuah kebenaran dari novel Dan Brown. Siapa bilang baca buku fantasi tidak bisa buat pikiran tajam?

Semoga ini bisa menjawab rasa penasaran. Tanpa menunggu lagi, selamat membaca!

10

Mata emerald Harry menatap langit mendung. Ia bisa merasakan semilir angin dingin yang mengantarkan bau hujan. Pada tembok-tembok kusam stasiun tertempel poster-poster hitam putih pria berambut keriting gelap yang berteriak-teriak histeris dengan mata gila. Cuaca pagi ini seperti cerminan suasana kelabu komunitas sihir semenjak bobolnya Azkaban yang mengikuti keputusan radikal Cornelius Fudge untuk melepas Dementor. Memberi satu lagi bukti bahwa penyihir jauh dari kata logis; tak masuk akal melihat komunitas sihir percaya ada orang di Kementerian yang mampu mengendalikan makhluk laknat itu selain dark lord sendiri; yang juga tak secara utuh mampu mengendalikan mereka, itu pun dengan cara rahasia yang hampir mustahil ditiru.

Pada pagi kelabu ini, Harry memakai mantel hitam khas Edwardian. Seperti kebanyakan mantel jenis ini, ia jatuh pendek di sekeliling lengannya, menunjukkan kemeja hitam dibaliknya. Ikatan tali di kerahnya yang tinggi menjaga mantel itu dari terjatuh. Di sakunya (yang juga menyimpan koper yang sudah di sihir sekecil dadu) familiarnya, Akkura bergelung nyaman. Tongkat sihirnya tersimpan dalam sarung tongkat dibalik lengan kemejanya. Sarung tongkat itu sudah dimantrai sehingga bisa membuat tongkat sihirnya meluncur sewaktu-waktu dalam genggamannya.

Melengkapi fashion-nya, pedang pendek tersarung di pinggang; hadiah ulang tahun dari Marcus yang diambilnya _sekali lagi_ dari Vault keluarga Flint. _Ia bisa mengosongkan Vault itu jika terus-terusan memberiku barang dari vaul keluarga_, batin Harry Sakartis. Sebenarnya senjata itu lebih tepat disebut_ dagger _dibandingkan pedang pendek, walau ukuran mereka tak jauh beda. Lagi pula Harry belum punya lisensi, dan ia yakin Hogwarts tak kan mengendorkan aturannya dua kali seperti pada Marcus. Berbeda dengan pedang yang menarik perhatian, _dagger _dibuat dalam pikiran untuk self-defense dan assasination. Sehingga jauh lebih gampang disembunyikan. Tapi bagi penyihir, _dagger _lebih dari sekedar senjata, ia juga dipakai dalam banyak ritual sihir. Karena itu, ia tinggal menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari benda ritual jika ada profesor yang bertanya.

Melihat Marcus, pemuda itu tampak seperti kesatria yang keluar dari lukisan di British Museum. Ia memakai mantel tipikal koleksi Williamsburg yang memiliki sentuhan liberal. Mantel itu terkunci di bahunya dengan pin dan jatuh hingga mata kaki, menyembunyikan pedang panjang di pinggangnya. Bahkan penyihir pun tak memakai pakaian se-ekstrim ini kecuali dalam acara resmi. Tapi, Marcus tahu, kini mereka menjadi representatif kelas atas komunitas sihir. Terlebih dengan status Harry yang paling mendekati keluarga kerajaan. (Beberapa kali ia merasakan lesatan lampu blizt wartawan).

Mungkin tampilannya dianggap aneh jika mereka berjalan di tengah-tengah Muggle. Tapi penyihir dengan selera fashion-nya yang klasik, membuat gaya berpakaian abad pertengahan menjadi sesuatu yang wajar. Tapi tetap masih banyak mata yang mengikuti langkah mereka, terutama dari keluarga Muggle-born. Beberapa dari mereka mencoba meniru keluarga pureblood yang tampak menyapa dengan cara merunduk rendah, memberikan penghormatan klasik yang sepantasnya diberikan pada orang dengan status tinggi seperti mereka. Semua protokol yang disebut Marcus, "_Omong kosong!"_ dan _"Buang-buang waktu!" _Tapi jika mereka sungguh ingin merubah politik tingkat tinggi komunitas sihir, yang pertamakali harus dilakukan adalah membaur, sekonyol apapun aturan tata norma mereka.

Seorang ayah dari salah satu siswa muggle-born menatap seperti terhipnotis pada pedang Marcus dan berbisik pada putranya yang tampaknya siswa tahun akhir, "Apa mereka bangsawan?"

"Aku juga baru tahu ada yang disebut bangsawan di dunia sihir," balasnya ikut berbisik. "Awalnya aku hanya mengira hanya ada kelompok yang menganggap diri mereka bangsawan karena darah murni mereka. Penyihir keturunan penyihir, kau tahu?" kalimat terakhir ditambahkan saat melihat ekspresi ayahnya. "Tapi Potter bukan pureblood, ia half-blood... kudengar ibunya seorang muggle-born. Jadi ia tidak mungkin menjadi bagian dari kelompok ekstrimis itu."

"Ah, Potter memang bukan salah satu ekstrimistis pureblood. Tapi ia tetap dianggap pureblood," sahut siswi lain.

"Bagaimana—"

"Karena dia seorang Heir, kau tahu? Suatu saat ia akan menjadi Lord Potter. Dalam sistem komunitas sihir, ia dianggap pureblood, kecuali jika ibunya seorang Muggle. Tapi karena ibunya juga penyihir, ia disebut pureblood generasi pertama," dari cara bicaranya yang sok tahu tampaknya ia seorang Ravenclaw. Ia mengingatkan Harry pada Hermione.

"Aku tidak peduli," sahut siswa lain yang tampak iri. Dilihat dari banyaknya warna orange dalam pakaiannya, pastinya ia anak Gryffindor. "Mereka Slytherin."

"Well, secara harafiah, Potter memang Slytherin _dan_ Griffindor_._ Ia keturunan terakhir dan satu-satunya dari Peverell, kau tahu kan? Dengan berita di Dailly Prophet dan sebagainya..."

"Aku tidak membaca artikel Sketter. Semua itu omong kosong."

"Kau seharusnya juga tahu jika kau membaca buku sejarah, tolol."

"Kau menyuruhku membaca buku profesor Binns?" sahutnya sakartis. "Dia hanya menjelaskan perang Goblin!"

"Karena itu kau seharusnya membacanya sendiri!"

Marcus mendengus mendengar pertikaian konyol itu sambil bergerak menyingkir dari sekumpulan anak-anak tahun awal yang berjalan dengan langkah hati-hati agar tidak berjauhan dengan orang tua mereka pada peron yang penuh ini. Tubuh Marcus yang besar dengan mudah mendesak untuk membuat jalan keluar dari jalur masuk apparated yang padat (Ada untungnya juga membawa pedang, terutama untuk mengintimidasi). Ini rupanya alasan mengapa kebanyakan anak tahun pertama masuk melewati peron 9 ¾. Tidak ada yang ingin memberikan pengalaman pertama berangkat sekolah dengan kemacetan dan berdesak-desakan dalam keramaian. Ini ganjaran karena mereka datang mepet waktu. Andai ia tidak menolak tawaran Marcus untuk _fire travel,_ tapi ia tidak mau menarik perhatian setelah aksi mereka di Diagon Alley masuk berita Daily Prophet.

Suara tawa keras dan seruan "_Loony (gila)_" dari sekelompok remaja perempuan membuatnya menoleh, tepat ketika Luna Lovegood di dorong jatuh oleh sekumpulan anak perempuan yang menertawainya. Harry tidak melihat mr. Lovegood disekitarnya; tentu jika pria itu ikut mengantar, ia tak kan membiarkan anak perempuannya dipecundangi di muka umum. Beberapa orang tua mengerutkan kening, tapi tidak ada yang berusaha menolong. Bahkan anak-anak mereka melarang karena tahu Luna adalah seorang pariah.

Harry mendorong kerumunan, "Hei!" serunya sambil melemparkan tatapan marah. Melihat Harry mendekat, bersama Marcus tak jauh dibelakangnya, gadis-gadis itu melemparkan tatapan satu sama lain penuh selidik, sebelum melangkah pergi.

Harry membantu Luna berdiri, dan menepuk-nepuk gaun-nya yang kotor, "Kau oke?"

"Ya, Harry. Trims," jawabnya dengan mata pucat perak-nya menatap ke balik kepala Harry. "Oh! Selamat, my lord..."

"Apa? _lord?_"

"Em... Thestral."

Harry menga-nga, sebelum tertawa hingga air matanya keluar. "Hanya kau, Luna! Yang mengetahuinya tanpa aku harus mengayunkan tongkat-ku!" ujarnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Gadis itu berjalan tak jauh darinya yang mengikuti Marcus menuju gerbong kereta. Kereta yang sudah penuh sesak membuat mereka langsung menuju gerbong paling belakang. Sebelum Marcus membuka salah satu ruangan, Harry menahannya sambil menggeleng. "Ayo cari ruangan yang lain," Mata Harry menatap satu dua detik lebih lama pada pintu tertutup yang membuat benaknya mendengar auman serigala. Mereka mengikuti Luna yang tak menghentikan langkahnya, seolah tahu itu bukan ruangan untuk mereka.

Mereka akhirnya menemukan ruangan kosong. Harry duduk bersandar rapat pada Marcus yang tampak waspada sekalipun tak ada musuh di depan mata. Mungkin akibat melihat Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya; cirinya saat merasa was-was. Walau penasaran, Marcus tidak menanyakan alasannya, tapi itu tak menghentikannya untuk tidak bersikap waspada.

Luna tampak tidak peduli pada apapun, seperti biasa. Ia duduk di depan mereka, memakai kacamata uniknya sambil membaca Quibbler dengan cara terbalik. Mengingat ucapannya tadi tentang Thestral, Harry mengusap lembut tongkatnya, teringat sensasi dingin saat sihirnya bergerak untuk menciptakan corporeal Portunus pertama kali...

.

.

.

"Expecto Patronum," bisikan lembut itu tenggelam di antara angin yang menderu, sementara cahaya putih di ujung tongkatnya mulai membentuk wujud solid. Kuda bersayap dengan tubuh kerangka dan wajah mirip reptil itu melompat ke udara, meninggalkan jejak cahaya pada langkahnya, sebelum menyentuh tanah dan berlari mengelilingi Harry, seolah mencari bahaya. Sadar tidak ada musuh, kuda bersayap itu mencongklang pelan padanya dan menggosokkan moncongnya ke rambut keriting Harry.

"Thestral," bisik Gideon, kagum dan tertegun, sementara Portunus Serigala di kakinya mendongak dengan gerakan malas, menguap dan menutup matanya kembali; seolah menganggap itu tak cukup penting untuk perhatiannya.

Marcus duduk diatas akar satu dari jutaan pohon raksasa di hutan pribadi ini. Portunus gagak bertengger di bahunya. Ia tersenyum miring saat Thestral mulai menggigiti rambut Harry.

Bagi mereka yang mempercayai mitos bahwa penyihir hitam tidak bisa menciptakan Portunus, apalagi yang solid, tentu tak kan percaya pada dua orang pria Flint ini, yang dengan mudahnya menghasilkan jenis sihir paling elit dari bangsanya. Portunus sebenarnya bukan hal yang asing diantara penyihir hitam. Hanya saja, bagi mereka yang menenggelamkan dirinya jauh ke dalam bagian seni sihir ini, menganggap memiliki portunus adalah hal yang tak berguna karena seringkali berpengaruh negatif pada seni sihir mereka.

Moral tidak mempengaruhi penciptaan portunus selain seperti apa bentuknya. Hal ini karena penciptaan portunus berpondasi pada cara melampaui rasa takut. Ada banyak cara melakukannya, walau pendapat umum melampaui rasa takut itu dengan memikirkan kenangan paling bahagia. Sehingga, bukan hal yang tak mungkin, jika ada penyihir putih yang tak bisa menciptakan portunus karena tak mampu menemukan kebahagiaan itu, tapi penyihir hitam bisa karena memahami portunus tidak sekedar tentang memori paling bahagia; ambisi dan harapan masa depan, atau bahkan ide, pun mampu menciptakannya, asal ia cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan rasa takut.

Sebagai jenis sihir tingkat tinggi, hanya sebagian kecil yang mampu menciptakannya. Beberapa hanya mampu menciptakan incorporeal portunus/unsolid portunus, yang menyerupai massa atau gumpalan uap atau asap keperakan. Jenis incorporeal ini bukan portunus sesungguhnya dan memiliki proteksi terbatas karena ia tak kan mampu melindungimu seperti perpanjangan jiwa-mu layaknya corporeal portunus. Sebagai salah satu jenis sihir tertua, portunus diasosiasikan dengan banyak pertarungan besar yang melibatkan kaum bangsawan (mengigat yang mampu menciptakan jenis sihir ini seringkali mereka yang merupakan petinggi dalam pemerintahan). Portunus juga bisa dijadikan kurir pembawa pesan, walau ini bukan hal umum untuk diketahui karena catatan tentangnya berada di buku-buku pertahanan sihir tingkat lanjut, yang biasanya hanya dipelajari oleh mereka yang mencari gelar Master pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam.

Tidak ada sistem yang bisa dipakai untuk memprediksi bentuk portunus, namun peneliti besar abad 18, profesor Catullus Spangle, mengemukakan prinsip-prinsip tertentu yang diterima secara luas;

'_Portunus mewakili apa yang tersembunyi,'_ tulisnya. **'**_Tidak diketahui tetapi diperlukan dalam sebuah kepribadian. Karena terbukti,'_ dia menulis dalam karya besarnya 'Mantra Pertahanan dan Pencegahan, _'...bahwa manusia yang dihadapkan dengan kejahatan tidak manusiawi, seperti Dementor, harus memanfaatkan sumber daya yang mungkin tidak pernah dia butuhkan, dan portunus adalah diri rahasia yang terbangun dan terbengkalai sampai dibutuhkan.'_dalam buku itu, profesor Catullus Spangle percaya bahwa Portunus merupakan indikator obsesi atau keesentrikan tersembunyi dari tiap pribadi penyihir. Ia adalah hasil dari kepribadian yang mungkin disembunyikan saat berhubungan dengan orang lain. Sehingga, profesor Catullus Spangle menghimbau kita untuk selalu bersikap hormat pada apapun bentuk portunus karena ia merupakan wujud rahasia dari individu penyihir.

Bentuk Portunus dapat berubah selama penyihir mengalami kejadian besar dalam hidupnya. Seperti berkabung, jatuh cinta atau perubahan mendalam dalam karakternya. Mungkin hal ini juga yang menyebabkan mengapa Portunus Harry tidak lagi membentuk rusa jantan seperti yang sudah dilihatnya pada banyak dirinya yang lain dalam alternatif takdir yang berbeda. Melainkan, salah satu Portunus langka yang merupakan hewan sihir seperti Thestral. Tentu ini mencerminkan kepribadian Harry yang tak biasa.

"Thestral," ulang Gideon seolah baru mampu mencernanya, "Portunus yang merepresentasikan mereka yang pernah melihat kematian. Mereka yang tidak takut padanya, dan melihat kematian sebagai bagian dari proses kehidupan. Mereka yang mengapresiasi perbedaan antara jahat dan mati. Oleh karena itu, juga sangat filosofis dan bahkan melankolik. Penyihir yang dianggap sangat kuat karena hanya mereka dengan karakter kuat saja yang bisa memiliki cara pandang gelap pada kehidupan, tapi masih mampu menghasilkan Portunus, yang notaben-nya membutuhkan dirimu untuk mengatasi rasa takut dan berfokus pada apa yang memberimu kekuatan."

"Jangan lupa juga, dianggap aneh oleh rekan penyihirnya dan penyendiri," sahut Marcus menambahkan karakteristiknya sambil tersenyum miring. Harry memutar bola matanya.

"Selain mereka yang pernah melihat kematian tidak akan ada yang bisa melihat wujud Portunus-mu, Harry," Gideon mengamati tajam, seolah berusaha menguak rahasia dari sosok remaja yang sedang bersila dengan Thestral keperakan yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Oh..." Harry mengerjap sambil mengusap surai solid Portunus-nya yang tampak tidak ingin segera pergi.

"Tapi aku yakin itu tidak akan membuatmu besar kepala... lagi pula, bentuk dan besar Portunus tidak menandakan sekuat apa penyihir itu. Kau masih perlu banyak belajar untuk sekedar membakar sepatu Dark Lord."

Harry menyengir. Tahu benar bahwa Portunus paling terkenal adalah tikus rendahan, yang merupakan milik penyihir muda legendaris Illyius, yang menggunakannya untuk menahan serangan pasukan Dementor dalam sekali gertakan.

.

.

.

"Jauhkan monster itu dari Scabbers, Hermione!"

"Oh, sungguh, Ron! Aku tidak bisa percaya kau menganggap Crookshanks-ku yang manis ini ingin memakannya!"

"_Manis?!"_

Suara familier di depan pintu ruangan mereka membuat Harry keluar dari lamunannya. Tak lama, gadis berambut keriting liar berdiri di ambang pintu bersama pemuda jangkung berambut orange, keduanya tersenyum lebar. "Selamat ulang tahun, Harry!" seru Hermione sambil bergantian memeluknya.

Harry memutar bola mata, membalas dengan nada humor, "Seolah kalian belum mengucapkannya berkali-kali di surat-surat kalian." Ia membalas pelukan mereka sebelum kedua Gryffindor itu duduk berdesakan bersama Luna (tidak ada yang berani duduk disamping Marcus).

"Well, tidak terasa nyata kalau belum diucapkan langsung."

"Tampaknya kau punya peliharaan baru, lady."

Hermione tersenyum lebar sambil memamerkan kucingnya yang berdarah setengah Kneazle. Berbeda dengan Kneazle berdarah murni yang kebanyakan berbulu abu-abu gelap atau hitam, kucing milik Hermione lebih mirip singa; tidak hanya pada ekornya, tapi juga wajahnya yang seolah dikelilingi rambut lebat. Warna-nya yang tidak biasa mengingatkannya pada rambut Ron, membuatnya penasaran apa gadis itu memilihnya karena alasan yang sama? Tapi yang lebih menarik adalah wajah kucing itu. Nah, sepertinya Harry bisa merasakan sentimen pada Ron jika melihat wajah menggerutu kucing itu, yang seperti baru ditonjok dan menabrak tembok dengan keras kemudian di remat-remat. Ia penasaran bagian mananya yang manis?

"Ah, mengingat kita sekarang sedang memamerkan hewan peliharaan—"

"Familiar, Harry!" seru Hermione.

"—aku juga ingin memperkenalkan Lady Akkura," Harry mengeluarkan ularnya dari saku jubahnya. Ular putih itu mendesis-desis jengkel, "Yang tampaknya kesal karena aku mengeluarkannya dari tempat tidurnya yang hangat," ia mengembalikan familiar-nya itu ke tempat semula.

Ia menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi Ron yang berjengit takut saat melihat ular. Tidak heran dengan stigma penyihir terhadap ular yang dianggap binatang penyihir hitam. Di lain pihak Hermione tampak tertarik, bahkan sedikit kecewa seolah Harry tidak bisa memilih binatang yang lebih Slytherin dari ini, "Ular Harry? Tipikal!"

"Hei! Ini bukan ular biasa. Ini Akkura."

"Itu namanya."

"Sebenarnya itu juga jenisnya. Dia satu-satunya di dunia, kau tahu?"

"Jadi dia ular sihir?"

"U-huh. Makhluk mitologi Aborigin, aku sudah memeriksanya."

"Bagaimana libur musim panas-mu, Harry?" tanya Ron berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dari ular. Sekalipun kini ia sudah bisa bersikap netral pada sebagian besar Slytherin, tapi ia masih saja takut pada mitos-mitos penyihir putih. "Um... kau tahu kan dengan Black kabur dari penjara—" Hermione menyodok Ron dengan sikunya. Harry memutar bola matanya, tahu benar mulut Ron tidak bisa dikontrol kalau ia sudah penasaran.

Harry menghela napas.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas Harry, aku yakin kau aman di Hogwarts," sahut Ron.

Marcus mendengus, dengan nada malas berkata, "Jika Black cukup pintar lolos dari Azkaban, maka ia juga cukup pintar masuk ke Hogwarts."

"Um..." Hermione mengerutkan kening. "Well, tapi sekarang kita tahu, jadi kita bisa membuat Hogwarts jauh lebih aman. Lagi pula, tidak ada yang yakin jika alasan Black adalah Harry..." kata Hermione dengan ekspresi yakin, berusaha tetap positif.

"Uh, Hermione, tapi apalagi alasannya kecuali ia ingin menyelesaikan apa yang tidak bisa diselesaikan tuan-nya."

"_Ron—"_

"Oh, well... kau tenang saja Harry. Dumbledore pasti bisa melindungi kita semua," ujar Ron sambil tersenyum. Hermione saling berpandangan dengan Harry dengan ekspesi skeptis. Setelah apa yang terjadi pada tahun pertama mereka di Hogwarts, gadis itu tidak lagi benar-benar percaya pada mereka yang punya kuasa. Kepala sekolah sekalipun.

"Hm... aku yakin Black punya urusan lain, my lord," suara lembut Luna yang mengawang-awang menarik perhatian mereka.

"Um," Ron beringsut tak nyaman.

"Hm..." Harry tersenyum. Hermione menatap curiga pada mereka berdua.

"Jadi bagaimana musim panasmu?" ulang Ron.

Sekilas ingatannya membawanya pada aroma besi tajam dari darah dan panas api bersama suara jeritan anak-anak kecil. Sentuhan dingin high elf terakhir dan bisikan janjinya tentang masa depan yang tidak dipahami Harry. Ia tidak berhasil mengendalikan getaran dalam suaranya saat menjawab, "Produktif." Hermione memberinya tatapan simpati karena mengiranya takut pada serangan Black.

Tak sadar pada semua itu, Ron berkata riang, "Well, kalau kau bilang produktif, kau belum tahu apa yang terjadi dengan pekarangan rumah-ku setelah semua anggota keluarga berkumpul—" kemudian ia mulai bercerita panjang lebar tentang perang melawan gromes agar bisa menyulap halaman rumah menjadi lapangan quidditch dadakan.

Kereta sudah mencapai separuh perjalanan saat hujan mulai turun. Hanya terdengar pembicaraan pelan dan permainan kartu untuk mengisi waktu. Harry menempelkan pipinya ke kaca yang dingin, terkantuk-kantuk sambil menatap dengan mata setengah terpejam pada tetesan hujan yang membentur jendela.

_Harry berdiri di ruangan remang-remang dengan sinar kehijauan yang membuat langit-langitnya tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Hawa dingin menyentuh kulitnya meskipun ruangan itu terlalu diam dan sepi untuk angin berhembus. Kabut tebal setinggi mata kaki memenuhinya dan rupanya, batu-batu yang menjulang dari dalam kabut itu adalah nisan-nisan dengan nama-nama asing terukir disana. Pada udara yang diam itu, suara tulang-tulang beradu terdengar dan sesosok pria kurus terselubung jubah hitam yang menutupi wajahnya dengan sempurna berdiri tak jauh darinya._

"_Kau tak seharusnya berada disini—" suara tajam terdengar jauh sekaligus dari segala penjuru. _

_Harry melangkah mundur._

"—_masih belum, setidaknya..."_

"_Siapa kau?" bisik Harry._

"_Oh... aku punya banyak nama... terlalu banyak kata orang..." makhluk itu menjawab dengan desisan, yang membuat Harry terlonjak dan ingin kabur dari sana secepat mungkin,"Tapi kau akan belajar mengenalku. Semua orang mengenalku pada akhirnya." Makhluk itu berjalan mendekat, "Betapa aneh menemukanmu disini... Apa kau sudah menemukannya?"_

"_Menemukan apa?"_

"_The Hall—"_

Derak dan guncangan keras kereta yang berhenti tiba-tiba menyentak Harry dari mimpinya. Temperatur menjadi turun drastis, seperti di musim dingin. Aneh, seharusnya sedingin apapun musim gugur, tidak seharusnya sampai seperti ini. Luna memasukkan majalahnya kembali ke dalam tas dan melepas kacamatanya. Raut mukanya adalah cerminan mereka semua.

Asap dingin menguar dari mulut mereka. Bunga es membentuk di kacamatanya. Harry pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Ia melangkah maju dengan tongkat diacungkan. Pintu bergetar dan bergeser pelan, kaca buramnya menunjukkan sosok hitam. Jemari-jemari panjang hitam menggesernya terbuka, berdiri di pintu masuk sosok berjubah kelabu hanya disinari ujung tongkat Harry.

Terdengar suara jeritan keras beberapa ruangan dari sana. "Expecto Patronum," seketika Thestral melompat dari tongkatnya dan mendorong keras monster itu menjauh dari mereka. Harry berlari ke koridor, diikuti yang lain. Segerombol Dementor dengan jubah usang mereka melayang dihalau Thestral-nya. Harry menoleh keras pada suara jeritan dimana sesosok Dementor mencium anak perempuan.

"Expecto Patronum," gagak perak terbang melesat dari ujung tongkat Marcus. "Kita berpencar. Hermione, Ron, kau ikut Harry. Luna denganku." Mereka mengangguk dan berlari menuju arah lorong yang berbeda.

"Mione, Ron, kalian masih punya cokelat, kan? Berikan itu pada yang lain."

Hermione mengangguk, menarik Ron menuju anak-anak yang gemetar ketakutan. Sementara itu Harry berlari mengikuti instingnya. Jaritan terdengar dari salah satu ruangan di gerbong, tiga orang anak perempuan berada disana. Salah satu dari mereka berada dalam pelukan Dementor, bibir hanya sejengkal darinya. Thestral-nya berada disisi lain sibuk menghalau puluhan Dementor yang berusaha mendekati teman-temannya. "Tolong!" terdengar suara Malfoy. Remaja itu merangkak mundur dari Dementor yang bergerak mengerumuni mereka. Seperti yang lain, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak karena teror nyata yang diberikan Dementor.

Harry mencengkeram erat tongkatnya, secara insting juga ikut mencabut _dagger_-nya. Ia melemparkan berbagai kutukan, _"Confrigo! Expluso! Reducto!Reducto! Reducto!"_ tapi tidak ada diantaranya yang berpengaruh. Tubuh gadis itu sudah lemas dalam rengkuhan Dementor. "AKH!" Harry berlari dan melompat menusukkan _dagger-_nya tepat di wajah Dementor dengan kalap. Anak perempuan itu jatuh ke lantai, sementara Dementror berteriak histeris dengan pisau menancap di wajahnya. Harry berteriak sambil mendorong pisaunya makin dalam. Darah hitam menyembur ke segala arah saat pisau itu tercabut; mengguyur Harry dan menciprat ke lantai dan jendela. Para siswa di ruangan itu menjerit histeris, menatap ngeri pada Harry yang berdiri basah oleh darah hitam disekujur tubuhnya dan seonggok kain compang camping di lantai, "KAU MEMBUNUH-NYA! KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!"

"Harry!" Marcus mendobrak pintu, melihat sekilas ke penjuru ruangan dan mengacungkan tongkatnya, _"Petrificus Totalus, Obliviate!" _

"Marcus. Apa yang kau lakukan.."

"Menghilangkan saksi," lalu ia mengarahkan tongkatnya pada apa yang tersisa dari Dementor, "_Confrigo," _bisiknya, menghapus jejak apapun yang tersisa dari Dementor dan hanya menyisakan bau terbakar. Ia melangkah ke sisi Harry, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" bisiknya sambil menangkup pipinya.

Harry menyadarkan kepalanya di tangan itu sambil menutup mata.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, _darling,_" dengan sigap ia mengangkat Harry dalam gendongan, mengabaikan darah yang mengotori pakaian mahalnya. "Snape," bisiknya sambil membawanya dalam pusaran hangat _Fire Travel._

Tubuh mereka terjatuh tepat di depan pria itu. Sang Master ramuan terlonjak kaget, beberapa detik ia hanya bisa mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya melompat seketika dari kursinya dan berlari ke sisi Harry, "Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan matanya."

"Mata?"

"Dementor," jawab Marcus.

"Kenapa dengan mataku?" bisik Harry dengan suara gemetar.

Marcus menangkup wajahnya. "Apa kau masih bisa melihat?" Harry mengangguk, tapi tak kuasa berkata-kata. "Apa kau tahu mengapa matamu berubah hitam? Warna itu menelan seluruh kelopaknya."

"Hitam..." ia menelan ludah beberapa kali sebelum bisa menjawab, "Aku mengusir Dementor, Marcus."

"Kau membunuhnya."

"Mustahil," bisik Snape. "Dementor bukan makhluk yang bisa dibunuh."

"Harry melakukannya. Menusuk monster itu tepat di wajahnya, membuatnya tinggal seonggok kain compang-camping."

Harry memeluk dirinya sambil berayun. "Apa yang terjadi padaku, Marcus..."

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mata yang berubah hitam seperti miliknya, profesor?"

Pria itu menelan ludah. "Mr. Potter, _Harry. _Apa kau pernah bermain-main dengan Necromancy?" Harry menggeleng, "Blood magic?" Harry menggeleng lagi. Mereka berdua memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, "Tentu saja tidak," bisik pria itu lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan sihir hitam?"

"Tapi aku hanya menusuk Dementor dengan pisauku, aku sama sekali tidak memakai sihir," Harry menyodorkan _dagger_ penuh darah hitam yang masih dalam genggamannya.

"Dan kau berhasil membunuhnya. Itu hampir mustahil memakai sihir, apalagi hanya dengan _dagger,_" pada Marcus ia menjawab, "Bukan sihir hitam secara spesifik. Tapi, gejala yang tertinggal mirip dengan mereka yang mempraktekkan Necromency."

Macrus mengambil napas tercekat, "Portunus Harry adalah Thestral. Apa ada hubungannya?"

"Mungkin, tapi seharusnya Portunus adalah sihir putih. Aku mengira ada alasan lain, dan mungkin saja sosok Portunus Harry adalah sebuah tanda dari masalah itu."

"Oke. Tapi, sekarang bagaimana caranya menghilangkan ini. Ia tidak bisa pergi keluar dengan mata seperti itu."

Pria itu kembali fokus pada Harry, "mr. Potter, coba kau kendalikan sihirmu kembali. Sekarang kau masih mengalirkan energi-mu pada sihir hitam. Coba buat sihir itu netral kembali, tarik pada posisi dorman. Ambil napas, keluarkan, konsentrasi. Bagus." Harry bisa merasakan sihirnya berangsur-angsur berhenti bergejolak. Saat akhirnya ia membuka mata, retina-nya kembali ke warna asalnya.

Pria itu bangkit menuju ruangan lain di kantor itu. Tak lama ia kembali dengan diikuti nampan melayang yang berisi dua gelas susu cokelat. "Minum ini, cokelat memiliki kandungan yang bisa menghilangkan efek Dementor," lalu ia memberikan dua botol _Calming Draught_.

"Aku sarankan kau mencari literatur tentang _necromancy,_ mr. Potter. Perubahan mata seperti itu tidak lumrah, bahkan bagi penyihir. Aku khawatir jika kita tidak menemukan alasannya, itu akan berpengaruh besar pada sihirmu."

Harry mengangguk.

"Kalian bisa membersihkan diri disini dan menunggu sampai yang lain tiba. Kita tidak ingin Dumbledore tahu kau bisa apparated menembus pelindung Hogwarts." Marcus menyeringai sambil mendesis berbahaya pada nama yang salah.

Harry memutar bola matanya, "_Fire travel, _profesor. _Fire travel._"

"Well, aku tidak peduli," katanya sambil meninggalkan mereka.

"Super dramatis."

"20 point berkurang untuk Slytherin!" seru pria itu dari balik pintu.

Harry melemparkan tangannya ke udara tak kalah dramatisnya, "Luar biasa!"

"Kau membuat rekor baru. Point Slytherin minus," Marcus berkomentar datar. Harry tidak bisa memutar bola matanya lebih keras lagi tanpa membuatnya menggelinding jatuh.

Saat Harry bertemu kembali dengan Ron dan Hermione di aula besar, mereka memeluknya dengan erat. "Apa yang terjadi, Harry?" bisik gadis itu. "Kau tiba-tiba menghilang."

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti," jawabnya disisi telinganya.

Hermione mengangguk dan menarik Ron menuju meja Gryffindor.

Siswa baru masuk ke dalam aula menunggu untuk di sortir. Sementara Harry dan Marcus pergi ke meja Slytherin sambil sesekali melihat siswa-siswa menunjuk ke arah mereka. Beberapa bahkan terang-terangan menoleh, menggeser tubuhnya atau bahkan berjinjit untuk bisa melihatnya. Jelas aksi heroiknya dan kemampuannya melakukan sihir tingkat tinggi sudah menjadi pembicaraan. Banyak yang penasaran kenapa ia dan Marcus pergi dari kereta tiba-tiba, bahkan sebelum Portunusnya menghilang. Untungnya tidak ada yang melihat keanehan mata Harry karena siswa yang lain terlalu sibuk memperhatikan lebih dari diri mereka sendiri. Anggota asrama Ravenclaw yang ia ingat telah di tolongnya datang ke meja Slytherin untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang mengingat ia membunuh Dementor. Salah satu dari gadis itu bahkan memberanikan diri merona dan mencium pipinya (jika ia mendengar suara gelas pecah dan sendok patah dari arah Marcus, Harry pura-pura tidak tahu).

"Jadi," Malfoy memulai dengan nada arogannya seperti biasa, "Kau bisa Portunus?"

"Hm..."

"Tidak heran," sahutnya seperti bos. Harry memutar bola matanya. "Jadi?"

"_Apa?_" sergahnya sambil menusukkan tatapan tajam.

"Bentuknya apa?" tanya-nya penuh selidik, tidak peduli pada ketidaknyamanan Harry.

Harry bergumam.

Beberapa anak beringsut mendekat agar bisa mendengar lebih baik. "Apa?"

"Thestral."

Draco mengatup-atupkan mulutnya. Yang lain tampak tak percaya, tapi juga tertarik dengan ceritanya. "Oh, Well... "

Harry menaikkan alis.

Draco mengerdikkan bahu, "Kukira malah ular."

Harry memutar bola matanya, "Kalau ular aku sudah punya," ia mengeluarkan Akkura dari sakunya, membuat teman-temannya berjengit menjauh. "Kalian Slytherin, demi janggut Merlin," gerutunya.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau bisa melakukannya? Portunus itu."

"Hm... aku terus berlatih sepanjang musim panas ini. Dementor kau tahu? Dengan nasib baikku, aku membutuhkan semua senjata."

"Yeah... kudengar akan ada Auror yang berpatroli di Hogwarts. Aku harap itu cukup untuk menjaga kita semua dari, kau tahu?"

"Black makhsudmu?" melihatnya berjengit, Harry menambahkan, "memangnya sejak kapan namanya dibuat tabu," ia menggerutu

"Kau tidak takut?"

Harry mengibaskan tangannya, tapi tidak menanggapi karena saat itu topi seleksi selesai menyortir siswa baru dan Dumbledore berdehem untuk membuat aula kembali hening, lalu ia memulai pidatonya, "Seperti yang kita semua tahu, setelah pemeriksaan di Hogwarts Express, sekolah kita akan menyambut tamu Dementor dari Azkaban, yang berada disini untuk urusan Kementerian Sihir," ia mengambil jeda. Harry bertaruh pria itu pasti tidak senang dengan Dementor menjadi penjaga sekolah. "Mereka akan ditempatkan disetiap pintu masuk," lanjutnya. "dan, yang mana mereka bersama kita, aku secara tegas melarang semua orang meninggalkan sekolah tanpa ijin. Dementor tidak bisa dikelabui dengan trik atau penyamaran—atau bahkan jubah menghilang," ia menambahkan terang-terangan, membuat Harry dan Marcus saling berpandangan. "Bukan bawaan Dementor untuk mengerti permohonan atau alasan. Aku memperingatkan kita semua untuk tidak memberi alasan Dementor melukaimu. Aku mengandalkan Prefects dan kepala Prefect yang baru, untuk memastikan tidak ada siswa yang mempermainkan Dementor," katanya.

Setelah itu ia mulai memperkenalkan profesor Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang baru; Remus Lupin dan profesor Pemeliharaan satwa gaib yang baru; Rubeus Hagrid. Harry ikut bertepuk tangan dengan keras seperti yang lain, tapi ia tetap bisa mendengar Draco mendesis dan berseru, "Pantas saja! Siapa lagi yang memesan buku monster yang bisa menggigit!"

Malam itu, ada yang tidak biasa di asrama Slytherin. Biasanya, para siswa baru akan dikumpulkan untuk mendengar pidato Prefect dan Kepala Asrama. Tapi, malam itu tidak hanya itu. Pada sofa yang berdiri mengelilingi perapian, beberapa anggota asrama Slytherin duduk disana bersama Marcus dan Harry. Mereka duduk terpisah beberapa meter dari kumpulan siswa baru, seolah penguasa yang sedang mengamati.

Harry yang duduk dipangkuan Marcus sibuk mengobrol dengan Akkura, tidak menyadari perbuatannya membuat semua orang tak nyaman; desisan yang keluar dari mulutnya mengingatkan mereka pada Voldemort, bahkan profesor Snape harus berkali-kali meluruskan jubahnya, tanda rasa gugup. Slytherin sekalipun, mereka tidak kebal terhadap teror Dark Lord yang menggila karena Horcrux.

Antonio Dolohov, putra dari salah satu pelahap maut paling setia Antonin Dolohov, mendesis berbahaya ke arahnya, seolah merupakan penghinaan bagi dark lord melihat bahasa paling sakral keluar dari mulut Harry. Bahkan dengan posisi politik dan sihir Harry yang lebih condong ke arah gelap, tidak mengurangi keberatannya melihat sang keturunan Merlin itu duduk bersama mereka.

Harry mendongak dengan wajah malas. "Apa?"

"Beraninya kau duduk di antara Walpurgins Knight," desisnya.

"Oh... tolong bantu aku, mengapa kau melarangku duduk bersama Walpurgins Knight dimana leluhurku adalah orang yang mendirikan organisasi kalian."

Anak itu memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, "_Leluhur?_ Kau bersedia menganggap dark lord leluhur-mu?"

Harry mengibaskan tangan, "Yang ku maksud Slytherin. Tom hanya numpang nama. Lagi pula Tom bukan leluhur, hm... ia sepupu jauh paling tidak."

"_Tom?!"_ yang lain tampak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. suara mereka tidak cukup keras untuk di dengarkan gerombolan siswa baru yang sedang mendengarkan Snape.

"Yeah, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Nama asli Dark Lord. Kau pikir sejak lahir namanya Voldemort?"

"_Riddle?!_ Aku tidak pernah dengar ada penyihir bernama Riddle._"_

"Memang tidak. Tebak ku, ayah Voldie adalah Muggle."

"Mana mungkin! Dark lord adalah pureblood!"

"Yeah, yeah. Se-pure diriku. Luar biasa, bukan? Sosok paling ditakuti di dunia sihir adalah turunan Muggle dan anak yatim sepertiku juga punya darah leluhur yang jauh lebih berharga. Pasti harga dirimu ternoda, takdir memang kejam," godanya. Wajah Dolohov sudah berubah menjadi merah dan keunguan sebelum ia selesai bicara. Remaja itu mengacungkan tongkatnya, tapi sebelum ia berhasil melakukan apapun, Marcus membuka mulut.

"Dolohov," suaranya berat penuh peringatan. "Apa aku harus mengingatkanmu kau sedang berhadapan dengan satu-satunya pewaris lima nama bangsawan penyihir, dan _aku._"

Ia menurunkan tongkatnya, "maafkan aku, my lord."

"Aku memanggil kalian berkumpul bukan untuk saling berdebat mempermasalahkan identitas Harry sedangkan semua bukti bisa kalian lihat dengan mata kepala kalian sendiri." Dolohov masih punya harga diri untuk merona dan beringsut submasive.

"Jadi, apa alasannya, my lord?" salah satu anak perempuan dalam kelompok mereka bertanya sambil memandang cemas, "Bukankah seharusnya Walpurgins Knight adalah kelompok rahasia?"

"Tidak lagi, Marta. Kita memiliki pewaris Slytherin kembali, tidak ada gunanya mempertahankan kerahasiaan Walpurgins Knight sementara kita mendapatkan raja kita kembali."

"Tapi tidak mungkin ada dua raja..."

"Ah..."

"Kau bisa memanggilku ratu," sahut Harry dengan senyum jail.

"Hm..." Marcus melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Harry dan menariknya merapat, membuat Harry bisa merasakan otot likat yang bergerak di balik kemeja itu. "Itu tawaran menarik, dear. Tapi mengingat kau adalah raja-ku, tentu saja itu tidak bisa dibiarkan."

"Jadi kau akan turun tahta?" sahut yang lain.

"Itu tidak bisa dihindari jika aku meninggalkan asrama Slytherin."

Mereka menyeringai dan salah satunya membalas dengan nada humor, "Jadi sekarang kau memutuskan untuk lulus?"

Marcus tersenyum miring, "Saat tiba waktunya nanti, aku harap kalian bisa menerima raja kalian yang baru."

Akkura mendesis dengan bersemangat. Melihat ekspresi Harry yang menahan tawa, mereka melemparkan pandangan penasaran. "Oh. Bukan apa-apa. Akkura hanya bersikap imut saja. Ia bilang akan menggigit dan meracuni orang yang menolakku naik tahta. Bukankah dia imut? Seperti aku tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri saja," Harry mengusap-usapkan pipinya ke familiarnya, tidak sadar telah membuat mereka semua pucat pasi. Bahkan Marcus ikut menelan ludah, bukan karena takut pada Akkura, tapi lebih karena ia menyadari bahwa tunangannya bisa sangat berbahaya.

"Jadi, kau akan mengumumkan keberadaan Walpurgins Knight malam ini."

"Yeah, para anak bebek itu perlu tahu siapa yang memimpin mereka."

Malam itu mereka kembali ke kamar pribadi Marcus, bukan kamar Slytherin. Harry memutuskan Kondo itu terlalu menakutkan untuk dipakai tidur, tidak heran jika menemukan residu sihir hitam disana. Walau Harry tidak masalah dengan sihir hitam, tapi tetap saja ia tidak ingin tidur di tempat yang membuatnya selalu waspada. Lagi pula, kembali ke kamar ini mengembalikan perasaan nostalgia dan membuatnya yakin akhirnya benar-benar tiba di Hogwarts; rumah bagi jutaan anak penyihir di tiap generasi.

Kamar itu juga punya fasilitas baru khusus untuk Akkura di sudut ruangan. Sebuah batu besar yang disihir selalu hangat dengan miniatur batang pohon yang bisa dipakainya menggelantung. Harry membiarkan familiarnya itu berkeliaran sesuka hati, tahu hewan sihir itu membuat banyak anak berjengit dan menjerit. Dengan familiar seperti itu, tidak ada lagi yang meragukan jika ia sesungguhnya seorang Slytherin.

Tidur di ranjang yang sama, dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih kecil di bandingkan di Manor Flint, membuat Harry menyadari jika tubuhnya sudah berubah menjadi tubuh remaja. Berdesakan di tempat itu tidak menghindarkannya dari kesadaran total akan daya tarik Marcus. Pada akhirnya Marcus harus menyihir ranjang itu lebih besar karena terlalu tak nyaman jika Harry harus tidur di atasnya sepanjang malam seperti biasa. Sialnya, Marcus seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Harry, dan pemuda itu terus saja menggodanya dengan senyum miringnya yang khas. Ia berhenti setelah Harry menendangnya keluar ranjang dan Akkura mengancam akan menggigit mereka jika tidak berhenti membuat keributan dan mengganggu tidurnya. Tapi, pengalaman terbangun di pagi hari dengan sosok maskulin yang membuat darahnya berdesir bukan sesuatu yang dengan mudah ditukarnya. Sekalipun tidur seranjang kini menjadi sesuatu yang kompleks, Harry pasti merindukan pelukannya saat pemuda itu keluar dari asrama Slytherin.

Semester pada tahun ketiga juga punya tantangan tersendiri. Anak tahun ketiga diberi keleluasaan untuk mengambil studi tambahan atau studi tingkat lanjut sesuai gambaran profesi yang mereka inginkan di masa depan. Selain materi yang dua kali lipat lebih berat, banyak kelas baru yang membuatnya penasaran. Tentu saja Ron mengajaknya mengambil Divination karena kelas itu gampang mendapat nilai A. Tapi ia tidak tertarik mengambilnya, sesuatu yang dipertanyakan oleh Hermione.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengambil kelas Divination?"

"Hm..." Harry menelengkan kepala, "Apa kau tahu bedanya ramalan dan prediksi, Hermione?"

Hermione mengerutkan dahi, "Aku tidak yakin apa maksudmu..."

"Well, ramalan adalah kemampuan melihat masa depan, kan? Itu yang disebut Divination. Tapi kelas Divination mengajarkan kita membaca masa depan lewat ampas teh, kartu tarot atau pergerakan perbintangan, kan? Itu semua adalah ilmu prediksi. Kenapa? Siapa pun bisa melakukannya asal kau punya buku-buku yang memberimu petunjuk—"

Hermione mengangguk.

"—Beda belajar ilmu ramalan dengan seorang peramal adalah. Peramal dilahirkan dengan kemampuan itu, tidak ada orang yang bisa melakukannya kecuali ia dilahirkan dengan kemampuan itu. Kelas Divination bukan praktek yang salah, karena setiap makhluk yang memiliki sihir punya kemampuan untuk bersentuhan dengan lady fate. Jika kau beruntung, mungkin kau bisa memprediksi masa depan mu," Harry menyengir.

Karena itulah, menggantikan kelas Divination seperti Harry-Harry yang lain, ia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada kelas Astronomi. Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya, apa pentingnya kelas Astronomi di sekolah sihir. Mengapa tidak sekalian Astrologi yang berhubungan dengan sihir? Well, Astrologi sudah menjadi bagian dari kelas Divination. Tapi bukan berarti Astronomi tidak penting.

Tentu saja pengetahuan bangsa sihir jauh lebih luas dibandingkan Muggle soal ilmu perbintangan. Sehingga tidak heran jika penyihir mempelajari jauh lebih banyak bintang dan planet di tata surya dan menamai yang sudah ada dengan nama-nama berbeda, seperti; konstelasi bintang Batholomeus atau satelit-satelit seperti Callisto, Ganymede dan Lo. Astronomi diajarkan di Hogwarts selain untuk memberikan pengetahuan pada penyihir agar bisa membedakan kapan bintang tertentu muncul yang berpengaruh pada pembuatan ramuan, juga dipakai sebagai ilmu dasar sebelum mempelajari Alchemy.

Alchemy yang merupakan ilmu pengetahuan kuno yang berfokus berusaha mengubah logam menjadi emas, dan ilmu yang menghasilkan ramuan hidup abadi Elixir of life adalah ilmu yang membutuhkan pengetahuan tingkat tinggi tentang Kosmos; sistem alam semesta. Logikanya, jika kau ingin mengambil kelas Alchemy di tahun keenam, maka kau harus lebih dulu melewati kelas Astronomi.

Kelas itu diadakan pada hari rabu, dimulai tepat pada tengah malam di menara paling tinggi di Hogwarts. Untuk menuju puncak menara Astronomi, kau perlu melalui koridor yang akan membawamu pada tangga spiral. Kelas Astronomi dilengkapi alat-alat melihat benda-benda angkasa seperti Lunascope yang bersifat mirip telescope hanya saja menunjukkan fase pada bulan. Dan tentu saja tiap siswa harus memiliki star chart (peta perbintangan) dan globe of moon.

Selain itu, ia juga mengambil kelas Aritmatika, yang berguna untuk membuat mantra baru dan merangkai rune kuno. Mengingat ia mengikuti langkah Marcus untuk mengambil kelas rune kuno tingkat lanjut, Harry merasa perlu mempelajari Aritmatika untuk menguasai rune setingkat lebih tinggi. Jika ia bisa membuat mantra-mantra baru dari mengambil kelasnya, tentu saja itu sebuah bonus.

Disela-sela kesibukan belajarnya, Harry tetap berambisi untuk mencari tahu semua literatur yang berhubungan dengan Necromancy seperti apa yang sudah disarankan profesor Snape. Kau tidak bisa mengabaikan saran dari profesor kelelawar satu itu karena semua tahu jika pria itu selalu memberikan saran yang berguna. Sayangnya, sekeras apapun ia berusaha (bahkan menyusup ke bagian terlarang) perpustakaan Hogwarts hanya menyediakan buku-buku yang berhubungan dengan ritual blood magic. Itu memang salah satu bagian dari Necromancy, tapi bukan yang dicari atau dibutuhkannya. Marcus menjanjikan untuk meminta tolong teman-teman Vampire-nya, _barangkali_ perpustakaan Avalon memiliki catatan lebih lengkap mengenai bidang sihir ini (yang Harry anggap sesuatu yang sangat konyol, _tentu saja_ mereka akan menemukannya, Necromancy adalah salah satu kelas yang diajarkan disana!). Hanya saja, lain dengan apakah mereka mendapatkan ijin untuk meminjam literatur itu. Mengingat Necromancy bukan studi sembarangan yang tak bisa disamakan dengan rune kuno.

"Hei, Harry."

"Halo, Luna," ia melirik buku transfugasi, "Mau belajar?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Kau terlihat bingung."

"A...a..." Harry mengangguk-angguk sambil meletakkan tumpukan bukunya ke meja. Ia menjawab dengan suara pelan karena tidak ingin menarik perhatian penjaga perpustakaan. "Aku mencari buku berhubungan dengan Necromency. Tapi tidak menemukan satu pun disini."

Luna menelengkan kepalanya, terlihat bingung, "Tapi kenapa mencarinya? Ia tepat ada disini."

"Apa—" Harry mengikuti jari telunjuk Luna yang bergerak menyentuh jari tengahnya, tempat cincin Peverell tersemat. Matanya melebar, tahu seharusnya Luna tidak bisa melihat cincin itu. perlahan ia memutar cincinnya, sehingga matanya menghadap ke atas. "Apa yang kau makhsud, Luna?"

"Lord muda yang lucu," ia tertawa kecil, "Peverell adalah Necromancer, Harry. Kau pikir bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan perjanjian dengan Death. Bahkan seluruh penyihir di Inggris Raya tahu cerita tentang Ketiga Peverell Bersaudara."

Gadis itu mengeluarkan dari dalam tasnya, dan meletakkannya di depan Harry, sebuah buku cerita anak-anak dengan nama keluarganya tertera disana. Lalu ia melepas dan meletakkan liontinnya di atas sampul buku itu. Liontin dengan simbol House of Peverell, "Orang-orang menyebutnya Deathly Hallow."

Entah kenapa, nama itu terdengar familier.

Bersambung.


	11. Chapter 11

Cerita ini berdasarkan novel Harry Potter dari J.K Rowling. Kesamaan karakter dan tempat hanya karena cerita ini sekedar Fanfiction.

A/N:

Mumpung sekarang lagi ambil cuti, mungkin update-nya bisa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tapi aku ada rencana juga untuk instal ulang Windows, jadi mungkin tidak ada bedanya :D disini aku juga akan menjawab komentar dari pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, merasakan sensasi roler coster dari nasib sial Harry dan berkomentar pada tulisan tidak penting ini.

Halo, **Park Minnie**, aku harap kamu membaca A/N ini. Necromancy sudah pernah dibahas di chapter 9, jika kamu penasaran dan malas mengulanginya lagi. Memang aku berusaha memberikan detail kecil yang akan berpengaruh pada masa depan (dalam konteks pengelihatan Harry ataupun chapter mendatang). Ya, kedua Vampire itu juga punya pengaruh besar pada perkembangan cerita, yang juga bisa kau lihat di chapter ini.

Karakter Marcus untuk fic ini tidak jauh beda dengan yang kamu gambarkan. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar menganggapnya seperti Mendes karena ia juga tokoh di film, sedangkan aku mengambil sebagian besar penggambaran itu dari Novel. Jadi di kepalaku, Marcus bukan mirip siapapun, kecuali pemuda abstrak yang punya tubuh tinggi—kurang lebih 185 cm (seperti yang kugambarkan sejak chapter awal, ia punya tinggi badan yang bahkan mengalahkan kebanyakan orang dewasa), kekar, keras dengan mata dingin dan tempramental. Kau bisa bebas menggambarkannya seperti apapun, dear. Itu asyiknya saat baca cerita kan? Membiarkan imajinasi kita liar xD

Terima kasih sudah mampir, memberi review dan mengklik _ν _pada follow dan favorite. Tanpa menunggu lagi, selamat membaca!

11

Angin dingin musim gugur membawa daun-daun kering pohon Oak dan Rowan yang menjulang tinggi, berjajar membentuk kanopi keemasan pada jalan landai menuju danau besar Hogwarts; tempat tinggal koloni Merpeople, Grindylows, Selkies dan gurita raksasa. Satu dari banyak tempat di Halaman Hogwarts yang menjadi rumah dari banyak makhluk sihir. Pada temperatur yang jauh lebih hangat, danau besar atau juga yang disebut danau hitam, sering dipakai siswa Hogwarts untuk berenang—atau jika kau anak pemberani—bermain-main dengan gurita raksasa. Tapi pada temperatur musim gugur yang dingin, hampir tidak ada orang yang mendekati airnya. Sekalipun bisa memakai mantra penghangat, tetap tak menyenangkan harus berenang di antara kabut tebal.

Siang ini, Harry agak beruntung. Melihat kabut itu tidak turun dari gunung, jadi ia masih bisa menikmati pemandangan danau yang seperti tanpa batas. Ia duduk di bawah Pohon Oak yang tumbuh di pinggir danau, di pangkuannya, buku cerita anak-anak Kisah Tiga Bersaudara terbuka beberapa halaman mendekati ending. Buku yang diberikan Luna padanya seolah ia membawanya karena tahu Harry akan membutuhkan benda itu. Jemarinya mempermainkan cincin lord Peverell di jarinya, cincin dengan batu mulia bersimbol Peverell—apa yang juga disebut Luna _The Deathly Hallow. _Tiga simbol dari benda sakral dari cerita anak-anak. Masih teringat jelas jawaban Luna saat ia bertanya, mengapa ia memiliki liontin dengan simbol keluarga Peverell.

"_Liontin ini sudah turun temurun diwariskan dalam keluarga-ku, Harry." _Ia menjawab dengan mata mengawang-awang. _"Mengingat Lovegood adalah keluarga yang mengabdi pada Peverell. Jika Flint adalah kesatria Merlin, maka Lovegood adalah kesatria milik Peverell. Kejatuhan Peverell adalah kejatuhan Lovegood. Tidak ada yang mengapresiasi sikap aneh dan esentrik Lovegood yang melihat apa yang tidak bisa terlihat selain keluarga Peverell. Membuat kami jatuh pada sisi terasing di dunia sihir saat Peverell lenyap."_

Karena itulah mengapa Luna memanggilnya dengan sebutan lord. Bukan karena ia pewaris dari Potter, tapi karena ia adalah vasal Peverell. Jika keluarga Lovegood menurunkan Seer, maka tak heran jika mereka mengaitkan dirinya pada keluarga dengan bakat sama dan pengaruh yang kuat di komunitas sihir untuk mendapatkan perlindungan. Ini praktek yang wajar ditemukan di komunitas kecil dan tertutup. Contohnya seperti keluarga Crabbe dan Goyle yang mengaitkan dirinya dengan keluarga Malfoy. Bukan kebetulan mengapa Vincent Crabbe dan Gregory Goyle protektif pada Draco, mereka secara harafiah adalah kesatria-nya jika dilihat dari kacamata tradisional komunitas sihir. Walau Harry yakin Draco juga menganggap mereka teman baik.

Kembali pada Kisah Tiga Bersaudara, sempat ia protes pada Marcus, kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahunya tentang dongeng yang dibuat dengan nama keluarganya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Marcus terkejut, karena sebagai anak yang dibesarkan di komunitas sihir, ia otomatis mengira Harry juga pernah membaca kisah itu. Ia lupa bahwa, _tentu saja _Harry tidak pernah mendengarnya karena ia dibesarkan di dunia Muggle. Rupanya dongeng Ketiga Bersaudara Peverell sama umum-nya seperti cerita Cinderella atau Snow White, yang membuatnya tak cukup penting untuk dibicarakan.

Terlebih, sekalipun komunitas sihir kini tahu ia keturunan Merlin, yang notabennya juga membuatnya memiliki darah Peverell, tapi tidak ada yang tahu jika sihir mengganti nama-nya menjadi Hardian James Peverell. Sehingga, tidak ada penyihir yang tahu bahwa ia adalah pewaris resmi; siapapun bisa mengaku seorang Peverell, tapi tidak semuanya bisa diterima oleh cincin lord. Apalagi, masih banyak yang tidak 100 % percaya dengan artikel Sketter, seperti mereka yang fanatik dengan dark lord atau yang butuh melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Keraguan itu di dukung dengan Harry menolak semua wawancara eksklusif yang ditawarkan Daily Prophert. Ia lebih menghargai privasinya, dibandingkan sikap skeptikal penyihir.

Kecipak air terdengar tiba-tiba dari danau yang semula tenang, membuat Harry mendongak curiga. Dari garis airnya muncul puncak kepala Merpeople. Matanya yang berkabut menatap ke arah Harry, sebelum menghilang kembali ke dalam air dalam sekejap. Mata hijau Harry memandang kosong ke arah gunung di kejauhan, sementara telinganya mendengar suara merdu wanita Merpeople yang akan menyelamatkan hidupnya;

_Aku mendengar suaramu di tengah angin_

_Dan aku mendengarmu memanggil namaku_

"_Dengar, nak, aku adalah suara takdir mu._

_Jangan takut, ikuti aku._

_Jawab panggilanku dan aku akan membebaskanmu—"_

Harry melanjutkan nyanyian itu dengan lantang, "Aku suara dari masa lalu yang selalu penuh dengan kepedihan dan darah yang tumpah. Aku suara masa depan, bawakan aku—"

"Kedamaian. Kedamaian." Angin berhembus keras, daun-daun jatuh disekitarnya dalam pusaran. Harry berputar keras pada suara bariton yang melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Seorang Cantaurus berdiri di belakangnya; rambut pirang pucatnya terikat dan tersampir pada satu sisi bahunya. Mata birunya menatap dengan cara menyihir, "...dan luka-luka ku," lanjutnya, membisikan bait terakhir, "...mereka akan sembuh. Aku suara angin dan hujan yang mengguyur. Aku suara dari masa depan..." (1)

_(1) Original title song : The Voice. Lagu bangsa Celtic._

Mereka saling memandang dalam keheningan. Dua kompleksitas yang berbeda; yang satu, penyihir muda tanpa pengalaman, tapi melihat lebih dari cukup gelapnya dunia untuk mencuri kepolosannya, dan yang satu lagi adalah makhluk sihir yang terbebani oleh berkatnya, terkucilkan dari bangsanya. Saat mereka bertatapan, Harry merasakan takdir bergulir di bawah kakinya, seperti pendulum yang berputar keras tanpa arah, seolah ia sedang berada di tepian yang menentukan nasib.

Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara bariton menyihir sang Centaurus, "Itu adalah lagu pertama yang diajarkan oleh mother of land pada anak-anaknya, bangsa pertama yang berjalan di muka bumi sebelum kelahiran Dementor. Sebuah lagu sakral yang tak pernah berubah jutaan masa. Hanya diingat oleh mereka yang memiliki mata tua dan tulang yang lelah menanggung beban, lagu yang telah lama dilupakan telinga anak manusia."

"Aku akan mendengarnya dari Merpeople."

"_Akan,_ huh." mata birunya mengerjap, seolah melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat Harry. Lalu menatap langit, "mendengarmu menyanyikannya, membuatku penasaran apakah kini bintang-bintang akan bergulir kembali menyinari anak manusia? Apakah ini artinya raja utara akan muncul?"

"Raja utara?"

"Hm... ada sebuah ramalan. Saat dunia masih muda dan para high elf berjalan dengan leluasa di atasnya, saat bintang-bintang tidak hanya menyinari mereka, tapi merupakan bagian dari mereka. Sebuah ramalan terucap dari mulut high elf paling bijak untuk anak manusia. Tidak ada yang tahu sifat ramalan ini selain sebuah harapan. Ada yang bilang, ramalan ini tentang anak manusia yang akan mencegah kiamat dunia. Ada yang bilang ini adalah ramalan untuk semua pahlawan. Tapi tetap tidak ada yang tahu, apakah ramalan ini sudah terwujud atau tidak. Apa kau ingin mendengarnya?"

Harry menelan ludah. Ramalan bukan hal baru untuknya. Sejak napas pertamanya, Harry selalu dikelilingi olehnya. Ramalan menunjukkannya jalan, tapi juga memberinya cobaan. Setiap ramalan yang terlihat dan didengar, akan merubah sesuatu dalam hidupnya, karena memang seperti itu sifat ramalan. Apa ia sanggup menanggung beban seandainya ia mendengarnya?

Tapi selalu ada alasan pada tiap langkah yang dibuat, seperti halnya mengapa seorang Centaurus, makhluk yang secara natural terlahir Seer, berdiri di depannya untuk menyampaikan ramalan. Bukan kuasanya untuk menolak takdir bergulir. Ia hanya bisa berputar mengelilinginya atau mengakalinya. Tapi tidak pernah benar-benar menghentikannya. Sehingga akhirnya Harry mengangguk.

Suara bariton pria itu terdengar dari suaranya yang lirih, namun terdengar lantang di tengah angin yang berhembus. Seolah melintasi danau dan memantul dari pegunungan;

"Seekor Gagak terbang ke Bulan Purnama pada badai musim dingin.

Saat Pembawa Pesan sudah datang, Kerajaan akan terbakar rata dengan tanah.

Penyihir dan Demon datang untuk pergi.

Pembawa Pesan sudah datang, Raja dari utara akan bangkit."

Saat ia mendengar ramalan itu, di telinganya mendengar lebih dari itu. Suara Altafindë datang lagi, membisikkan kata-kata dengan suaranya yang menyihir, _"Harry Potter. Peverell terakhir..."_

"_...Sang bocah takdir, bocah dalam ramalan, anak yang terpilih..."_

"_...Anak yang ditakdirkan pergi..."_

"_...harus pergi untuk mengenal arti pulang..."_

Harry mengepal erat tangannya yang gemetar.

"Tampaknya matamu melihat masa depan. Seperti seorang Seer tua yang kukenal seabad yang lalu, ia juga punya cincin perak yang menghiasi retina-nya tiap lady fate berbisik padanya. Tapi untukmu, rupanya tidak hanya lady fate yang ikut berbisik..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Indera Centaurus tidak hanya peka pada apa yang ada dunia ini, tapi juga diluar dan dibaliknya. Saat aku mendengar lady fate berbisik di telingamu, aku juga merasakan panasnya sihir dan tajamnya bau kematian. Kau menanggung takdir yang besar, nak, lebih besar dari yang kau bayangkan, atau yang kau _lihat_," pria itu merundukkan tubuhnya, seolah memberikan penghormatan pada seseorang yang menanggung beban berat. "Aku akan merasa terhormat jika kau mau memanggilku Firenze."

"Na—namaku Harry Potter..."

"Sungguh?" nada suaranya bukan terdengar seperti tak percaya jika itu namanya, tapi sesuatu yang lain. "Well, jika kau ingin dipanggil begitu," katanya sambil menelengkan kepala. "Sampai jumpa, _Harry Potter_."

Harry kembali ke kamarnya di asrama Slytherin masih sambil sedikit gamang. Marcus menaikkan alis dari balik majalah quidditch-nya. Tapi, alih-alih menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Firenze, Harry malah menyemburkan, "Apa kau tahu aku punya salah satu dari ketiga Deathly Hallow?"

Marcus menatapnya beberapa detik, _"Apa?!"_

"Sepertinya Potter adalah keturunan dari anak ketiga di cerita ini," ia melambaikan bukunya. "Aku punya Jubah menghilang," sergahnya sambil menarik keluar jubah itu dari tumpukan baju di lemari dan melemparkannya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin itu bukan jubah menghilang biasa?"

"Dari kartu ucapan Dumbledore. Ia bilang telah meminjamnya dari ayahku, dan sudah sepantasnya ia kembalikan pada putera-nya karena ini adalah harta warisan milik keluarga Potter. Tapi tidak ada jubah menghilang yang mantranya tidak memudar setelah—" ia mengibaskan tangannya, "Spekulasi-ku dua atau tiga generasi? Yang bila kecurigaanku benar, mungkin lebih dari itu."

"Dan benda itu sama sekali tidak melemah mantra-nya..."

"_Ya, kan? _Lagi pula, Potter adalah nama lain Peverell—well, setelah sebelum mengganti namanya jadi Pavel, Pavol, Povel—entah apa yang dipikir para keturunan Slytherin ini..."

"Kau juga keturunan Percival Slytherin," tunjuk Marcus, "Siapa tahu kau juga mewarisi kebiasaannya merubah nama."

Harry menatap Marcus dengan mata mengawang-awang, lalu mengangguk, "Kau benar."

"_Apa?"_

Harry mengerutkan kening, "Kau percaya padaku, kan? Kau tidak mengira ketiga Deathly Hallow itu cuma dongeng, kan?"

Marcus membuka mulut dan menutupnya kembali, ia menggelengkan kepala pada pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba berubah arah, "Aku menganggap Deathly Hallow cuma dongeng. Tapi setelah bertemu denganmu? Aku tidak tahu lagi apa arti dongeng. Kau punya kebiasaan mewujudkan sesuatu yang mustahil. Selamat dari Killing Curse?_ Bah _itu sepele. Menusuk mati Dementor? Apa aku perlu juga menambahkan soal masalah dengan semua keturunan Merlin ini?"

"Hei!"

Tiba-tiba, Marcus membeku, "Itulah mengapa sihir mengganti namamu!" Ia menyahut gulungan perkamen dari kopernya. "Seperti yang sudah kita ketahui, Percival Slytherin adalah putra kedua Salazar, membuatnya tidak menjadi lord Slytherin. Tapi ia menciptakan _empire-_nya sendiri dengan menjadi Lord Peverell. Ada yang bilang dengan mengganti nama sihir, juga membuang kutukan yang dibawanya. Oleh karena itu, _blood limit_ Slytherin terkunci setelah ia mengganti nama menjadi Peverell, seperti _blood limit_ Peverell terkunci setelah ia menjadi Potter. Tapi kunci itu terbuka saat kau bersentuhan dengan sihir Voldemort dan ritual di Gringgots. Sihir tidak merubahnya menjadi Slytherin karena Voldemort masih hidup. Seandainya Voldemort mati, maka sihir bisa merubah nama-mu menjadi Slytherin sebagai satu-satunya keturunan dari Salazar yang masih hidup."

"Tapi kenapa pintu kamar Slytherin terbuka hanya untukku?"

"Bisa jadi karena Tom Riddle bukan lord Slytherin. Ia menjadi lord Slytherin setelah ia menjadi Voldemort. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, tapi yang jelas, saat ia masih remaja, asrama Slytherin tidak mengakuinya sebagai heir atau pun lord," ia kembali menunjuk pada perkamen yang tergelar di atas tempat tidur. "Kau dan Voldemort bertemu dalam tiga generasi; pertama, dari kedua bersaudara Slytherin, kedua karena pernikahan keturunan mereka dan ketiga, pernikahan Iolanther Peverell dengan Hardwin Potter," ia menunjuk garis yang lain, "dan seperti yang pernah dibilang Hermione, Percival Peverell menikah dengan keturunan Merlin yang juga memberimu koneksi pada Gryffindor." _# (silsilah bisa di lihat lebih jelas pada facebook Hitsuzen (Flame of Dante)._

Harry bergidik melihat praktek pernikahan pureblood itu. Untung saja Percival Slytherin tidak membiarkan keluarganya mempraktekkan pernikahan sedarah dan menikahkan keturunannya dengan keturunan Merlin dan Gryffindor. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus kehilangan sihirnya seperti keluarga Gaunt.

"Itulah mengapa sebagai Potter kemampuan berbicara dengan ular baru muncul setelah kau bersentuhan dengan sihir Voldemort. Ada mitos di dunia sihir, bahwa kau tidak benar-benar bisa melukai saudara-mu sendiri. Sihir menghalanginya. Tapi, bukan berarti tidak bisa dilakukan, hanya lebih sulit, karena sihir kalian familiar satu sama lain."

"Uh... mr. Olivander juga bilang tongkat kami kembar..."

"Tongkat kemb—benar juga. Kau pernah bilang itu saat di Gringgots. Ini buruk. Benar-benar buruk."

"Apa—"

"Kau perlu mencari tongkat lain untuk bertarung melawan dark lord. Jika benar tongkat kalian kembar, dan kalian masih sedarah, sihir tidak akan membiarkan kalian saling melukai."

"Kau pikir ada yang mau menjual tongkat lain padaku? Bukankah Kementerian melarangnya?"

"Bukan masalah, banyak pembuat tongkat ilegal, walau tidak sebagus toko Olivander. Tapi aku sadar memilih tongkat yang cocok tidak semudah memilih permen—"

"Tongkat yang memilih penyihir, benar?"

Marcus mengangguk, "Atau kita bisa mencoba alternatif lain. Wardless magic atau konduktor baru. Wardless magic memberimu keleluasaan dalam bergerak saat bertarung, tapi luar biasa sulit dipelajari. Terlebih kau akan kesulitan dengan mantra-mantra tingkat tinggi tanpa bantuan konduktor. Jika kau memilih menggunakan konduktor, ada banyak pilihan seperti batu mulia, staff... tapi kita perlu mencari orang yang masih bisa membuatnya..."

"Em... tidak bisakah kita mencoba keduanya dan mencari mana yang cocok?"

"Tentu saja." Itu pilihan paling ideal, terlebih karena mereka tidak tahu waktu yang tersisa sampai pertarungan dengan dark lord terjadi. Menutup pilihan tanpa alasan yang jelas adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa diterima.

Harry kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada perkamen. "Kenapa nama ayah Voldemort tidak disebutkan?"

"Itu hal wajar karena Muggle tidak punya sihir untuk menambahkan namanya sendiri dalam silsilah. Jika keluarga penyihir itu tidak menambahkannya, maka itu dibiarkan kosong."

"Aku heran mengapa tidak ada orang yang tahu tentang asal usul dark lord, dengan melihat ini saja kita bisa curiga soal asal usulnya."

"Harry. Bahkan aku tidak akan tahu jika bukan karena ritual yang dilakukan Gringgots padamu, dan itu dengan bayaran yang tidak murah. Aku mendapatkan daftar ini hanya karena kedudukan ayahku di Kementerian. Silsilah pureblood adalah sesuatu yang sangat dijaga; tidak ada yang ingin nama tiap squib atau half-blood yang tercatat disana diketahui umum. Kau pikir bagaimana semua pureblood itu mempertahankan kewarasan mereka selain diam-diam mencampurkan darah dari yang bukan pureblood? Kita mengenal adopsi darah yang bisa dilakukan secara rahasia. Bahkan kau bisa melakukan hal yang curang dengan menghapus ingatan dan membuat tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang rahasia itu."

Harry terkesiap, "Itu mengerikan! Tidak ada yang tahu mereka sudah mengadopsi anak—"

"Praktek itu hanya dilakukan pada satu ada dua generasi, dan tidak semua keluarga melakukannya. Flint tidak melakukannya karena kami menerima pernikahan dengan half-blood. Tapi banyak juga yang mengabaikan bahaya pernikahan sedarah seperti Gaunt, Crabbe dan Goyle..."

"Itu menjijikkan. Tapi aku mengerti karena praktek itu juga pernah dilakukan Muggle berabad-abad yang lalu untuk mempertahankan status kebangsawanan mereka." Harry menyerngit, "Um... kalau Malfoy?"

"Ah... mungkin lebih tepat, mereka tidak memilih diantara muggle-born atau half-blood..."

"Veela? Jadi itu bukan gosip?"

"Dengan fitur seperti mereka? tentu saja tidak. Bagi Malfoy itu lebih bisa ditolerir karena Merlin sendiri punya darah Draconis. Tapi tentu saja seperti banyak rahasia lain di komunitas sihir, ini adalah rahasia umum. Semua orang mengetahuinya, tapi tidak ada yang membicarakannya, kecuali dibalik tirai tertutup dan didengar oleh telinga orang yang paling terpercaya," Marcus memasukkan potongan cokelat ke mulutnya, sebelum menambahkan, "Sedangkan untuk rahasia asal usul dark lord, rahasia itu hanya diketahui Pelahap Maut generasi pertama."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Ayah punya koneksi. Begitu kau dibawah perlindungan kami, ia mengorek semua informasi soal dark lord. Terlebih dengan Horcrox diluar sana, kita membutuhkan semua informasi."

Harry mengangguk, "Apa yang sudah didapatkan lord Flint?"

"Hm... generasi pertama Pureblood, mereka adalah generasi yang melihat kharisma Tom Riddle secara langsung, dan mengikuti Voldemort dengan kesetiaan total. Mereka menjaga nama asli Voldemort seperti menjaga relikui sakral dan membawanya hingga mati, bahkan dari anak turun mereka sendiri. Rahasia yang kini kau bongkar dan diketahui setiap pureblood di asrama Slytherin, dan aku bertaruh tak lama hingga menyebar di antara penyihir hitam," Marcus menyeringai. "Jika ini terus terjadi, maka kita tidak perlu mengangkat tangan sampai rencana kita sukses." Melihat ekspresi Harry, pemuda itu menambahkan, "Tidakkah kau melihat cara mereka melihatmu sekarang? Kini mereka mulai sadar kau tidak hanya sekedar Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup atau pahlawan penyihir putih. Mereka mulai melihat dari mana darah dan kesetiaanmu berasal, mengapa sihir memberkatimu dengan kemampuan eksklusif Slytherin. Mereka akan mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa dark lord gagal membunuhmu, mengapa kau yang diakui sihir sebagai keturunan Merlin? Semua itu akan membuat mereka ragu pada kepemimpinan Dark lord dan mengganti aliansi mereka padamu. Bukankah, lebih baik bersekutu dengan pureblood generasi pertama dari pada seorang dark lord yang half-blood?"

"Pureblood," komentar Harry datar. "Pernikahan sedarah dan tradisi mereka. Aku masih belum berhasil keluar dari mimpi buruk melihat anak turunku berambut pirang seperti Malfoy!"

"Nah, siapa tahu itu pengelihatan masa depan? Lagi pula kau sepupuan dengannya," ejek Marcus.

"Hanya karena nenekku adalah saudara perempuan neneknya! Tidak ada yang pirang di keluarga Potter! Itu hanya mimpi buruk!"

"Yang juga membuatmu sepupuan dengan Sirius Black," Flint menyengir.

"Uh... Well, paling tidak ini memberi kita petunjuk bahwa keluarga Gaunt atau bahkan Voldemort sendiri, memegang salah satu dari Deathly Hallow, yang kemungkinan besar, jika Gaunt adalah keturunan dari Cadmus Peverell, maka adalah batu kebangkitan..." ia terkesiap, "Apa ini artinya Death juga nyata?"

Marcus mengerjap, "Kenapa kau kaget. Kau mempercayai lady fate tapi tidak Death? Portunus mu adalah Thestral dan kau memperingati Samhain tiap tahun kan? Kau sadar itu pesta Death, kan?"

Harry terduduk lemas, "Jangan bilang itu berarti aku mendengar suara Death?"

Marcus terbelalak, "Kau mendengar sesuatu saat ritual."

"Uh..."

"Tak dapat dipercaya..." bisiknya.

Harry termenung. Masa depan masih kabur perihal masalah Deathly Hallow. Apa ini karena pengaruh Death menghalangi pengelihatannya? Tapi yang jelas, sedikit yang dilihatnya cukup memberitahunya ia tak kan hidup normal (darah dan kekacauan itu terlalu banyak untuk disebut normal). "Mungkin karena itu aku punya reaksi yang aneh dengan Dementor... jika benar Peverell memang melakukan perjanjian dengan Death, bukankah ini artinya darahku kental dengan Necromancy?" Ini membuat kerut di wajah Marcus makin dalam. Harry meneruskan, "Jika benar Dementor adalah para Necromancer yang kehilangan arah..."

"Aku tidak akan berpikir sampai sejauh itu kecuali kau ingin dibuat paranoid. Kita tidak tahu benar soal seni Necromancy karena tidak diajarkan Hogwarts. Sebelum Seth atau Hacan membawakan literatur tentangnya, aku ingin kau berhenti berspekulasi."

Dan menunggulah Harry. Tapi bukan berarti ia berhenti merasa cemas. Literatur jelas menuliskan; berhubungan dengan Death tidaklah penuh warna dan hal-hal ajaib. Semuanya selalu tentang peringatan bahaya-nya praktek Necromency; catatan yang tersisa di Hogwarts selalu berhubungan dengan kematian tragis atau tragedi, walau mungkin itu juga karena Hogwarts ingin membuat siswanya sejauh mungkin dari seni sihir ini.

Selama menunggu kabar dari kedua Vampire, Harry menikmati hari tenang yang tersisa dari minggu pertamanya di sekolah. Well, walau drama masih menghiasi hari yang tenang itu; _"Oh, dear,"_ suara melengking profesor Trelawney menyambutnya saat mereka berpapasan di pintu masuk aula besar. Beberapa siswa dan profesor menoleh penasaran. "Aku melihat The Grim!"

"The _apa?" _Harry tahu Grim, makhluk mitologi yang mirip anjing hitam. Tapi ia tidak paham dengan semua kedramatisan ini.

"Grim, my dear. The Grim! Itu _omen—_pertanda. Pertanda paling buruk—_dari Kematian!_"

_Oh, bagus,_ batinnya datar. Semua orang memandangnya; para siswa dan profesor, Lavender menutup mulutnya dengan tangan penuh simpatik, hampir seperti patah hati, dan Hermione yang tampak skeptikal, bersaing dengan profesor Snape dan Profesor McGonagal.

"Oh, dear. Aku turun menyesal..."

"Sungguh?" sahut profesor McGonagal, "Sekalian saja kau memberinya ucapan duka cita," ia menoleh pada Harry, "Jangan kau pikirkan ucapannya, dear. Kecuali kau ikut ke dalam kelasnya," nadanya di kalimat terakhir hampir terdengar seperti persetujuan karena Harry telah menjauhi kelas itu.

Sebelum profesor Trelawney sempat membalas, Harry memotong, "Ah, tapi aku memang akan bertemu dengan Kematian, Profesor. Sebentar lagi Samhain, bukankah itu artinya kita semua akan bertemu dengan Kematian. Apa yang membuatku aneh, seharusnya kau juga melihat Grim pada semua orang!" ia mengerdikkan bahu dan melangkah pergi di tengah profesor dan siswa Hogwarts yang masih menga-nga.

Well, profesor McGonagal boleh tidak percaya pada profesor Trelawney, tapi bukan berarti ia palsu. Wanita itu hanya melihat dengan cara yang berbeda dan terlalu keras berusaha. Ia bisa bersimpati dengan wanita itu karena tidak ada orang yang bisa mengajarinya menjadi seorang Oracle. Paling tidak, Oracle di kuil Yunani Kuno atau Kuil suku Inca masih lebih dihargai dari pada di tengah komunitas sihir Inggris. Tidak ada yang memahami beratnya menjadi alat bicara lady fate. Harry merasa sedikit lebih beruntung karena sebagai seorang Seer, ia mendapatkan pengelihatannya sepanjang waktu, sehingga ia tidak perlu bersusah payah membuktikan dirinya.

Ron menertawainya saat ia duduk di depannya, "Trelawney memprediksi kematian sepanjang waktu, kau harus melihat ekspresi Longbottom saat mendengarnya memprediksi kematiannya yang tragis. Anak itu hampir pipis di celana." Beberapa anak Slytherin disekitarnya mengambil piring mereka dan duduk di bagian meja yang lebih jauh. Ron dan Hermione sudah belajar mengabaikannya saat mereka duduk di meja Slytherin. Tentu saja, ini sebagian besar karena perlindungan yang diberikan Marcus. Tapi ini memang sudah jadi bagian dari rencana mereka, untuk mengintegrasikan Slytherin dengan asrama lain.

"Kau beruntung tidak mengambil kelas itu," gerutu Hermione sambil menaruh tumpukan bukunya di depan Harry.

"Hm... bukan berarti karena aku tidak mengambil kelas itu, lalu aku tidak mengerti Divination."

"Apa maksudmu?" sahut Draco.

Ia meraih gelas berisi teh, "Coba minum." Ia menunggu sampai anak pirang itu menghabiskan isinya sebelum menyahutnya kembali. Ia melirik ampasnya sambil lalu, sebelum menatap Draco dengan pandangan serius, "Hati-hati dengan Hippogriffs."

Draco menelan ludah dengan susah dan mulai memucat.

Hermione mengerutkan kening, "Kau percaya padanya?"

Draco mengambil gelas berisi air putih, "Itu Harry yang bilang..."

"Jadi?"

Draco bergidik, "Yang dikatakan biasanya terjadi."

Hermione melayangkan tatapan tajam penuh spekulasi padanya. Tapi Harry mengabaikannya demi daging kalkun panggang.

Harry hampir tertawa keras saat melihat ekspresi arogan Draco berubah 180 derajat setelah melihat Hippogriffs di kelas pertama mereka dengan Hagrid. Seandainya saja Hermione bisa berhenti menatapnya, mungkin ia lebih menikmati komedi ini. Hasil dari peringatannya adalah Draco bahkan tidak berani mendekatinya lebih dari 4 meter dan membuang semua kesempatannya menunggangi Hippogriffs dan, tapi juga ditendang hingga tangan patah. Baguslah, ini berarti Harry bisa menikmati waktu yang tersisa dengan ketenangan diatas punggung Hippogriffs.

Hermione mendesaknya saat makan siang. Gadis itu menggebrak meja dengan frustasi hingga membuat Harry terlonjak, "Apa-apaan—"

"Kau bisa memprediksi masa depan?" sahut Hermione tiba-tiba.

Harry mengerjap, "Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang aneh setiap akan ada kejadian besar terjadi," tunjuknya, "Juga serangan episode yang membuatmu bertingkah seperti zombi," ia mengangguk ke arah Draco, "Dan kau juga menghentikannya melakukan sesuatu—yang kutebak—akan membahayakan nyawanya, Hippogriffs bukan makhluk yang bisa dihadapi orang arogan."

Harry melemparinya tatapan aneh, "Hermione? Aku hanya membaca ampas teh-nya. Aku juga bisa melakukannya padamu," ia meraih teh dan menyuruh gadis itu meminumnya. Setelah melihat ampasnya sebentar Harry berkata, "Kau harus melepaskan Kelas Muggle."

"Apa?"

Harry mengerdikkan bahu, "dari ampas teh itu aku melihatmu mengalami kegagalan besar. Kegagalan besar bagimu, menurutku adalah tidak lulus ujian. Bagaimana bisa? Mungkin karena kau kecapekan? Tapi kenapa bisa kecapekan, kau bahkan tidak ikut tim quidditch! Tentu saja kalau itu Hermione adalah karena sibuk belajar. Tapi apa bedanya dengan tahun lalu? Tahun lalu kita tidak diberi kebebasan mengambil kelas, beda dengan tahun ini. berarti kau kebanyakan mengambil kelas dan harus melepaskan salah satunya yang tidak penting—seperti kelas Muggle!"

Gadis itu kehilangan kata-kata.

"Lihat. Itu sama sekali tidak istimewa. Aku hanya menggabungkannya dengan logika. Kau juga bisa melakukan itu di kelas Divination sebelum Trelawney membuatmu frustasi."

"Tapi itu membuatnya hanya jadi sebuah prediksi..." katanya sambil terduduk kehilangan tenaga.

"Apa yang sudah pernah kubilang soal kelas Divination, Mionie? Kau tidak akan bisa tiba-tiba melihat masa depan. Kau hanya bisa memprediksinya! Seharusnya kelas itu ganti nama menjadi kelas Prediksi dan mengganti semua judul bukunya. Tapi itu tidak dilakukan karena sekali waktu anak-anak penyihir yang berbakat Seer mendapat kesempatan mengetahui bakat terpendam mereka di kelas itu. Jadi, tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak bisa melihat masa depan, tidak apa-apa menganggap membaca ampas teh adalah konyol, karena kecuali kau dilahirkan sebagai Seer, kelas itu hanya kelas prediksi bagimu," Harry tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Hermione yang sudah menangis sesenggukan karena menumpahkan semua rasa frustasinya.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya duduk seperti itu, sementara siswa lain berjalan memutar menghindari drama mereka. Bahkan Marcus melangkah mundur sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Tak lama, Hermione menegakkan punggung dan menghapus air matanya. Tekad terpapar jelas di wajahnya. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan melepaskan kelas Muggle. Trims, Harry. Aku tidak tahu, aku membutuhkan itu."

"Nah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku tidak membuka kelas terapi, jadi tidak ada lain kali," jawaban ini membuatnya mendapat pukulan di puncak kepalanya.

Pada kelas Ilmu Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam-nya bersama Gryffindor membuatnya melihat perubahan Hermione; ia tampak jauh lebih sehat dan bersemangat karena tidur yang cukup. Paling tidak, ini mengurangi sakit kepalanya karena melihat banyak alternatif Hermione berjalan kearah berlawanan dalam satu waktu. Ia tahu time travel sangat membantu dalam pelajaran, terutama saat kau banyak kelas, tapi itu membuat bingung Seer! Lagi pula, buat apa memakai alat macam itu untuk urusan sehari-hari?! Beda lagi kalau kau mau menyelamatkan dunia!

Harry merasa iri dengan anak-anak yang cuma memikirkan kelanjutan kelas mereka. Bukannya semua pelajaran itu tidak penting, seperti kelas Profesor Lupin. Semua anak tahun ketiga tampaknya penasaran kejutan apalagi yang dibawa Profesor Lupin ke kelas mereka. Pria itu bisa dibilang adalah guru terbaik yang pernah didapatkan kelas ini, terutama karena berita soal kutukan membuat banyak Master Ilmu Pertahanan menolak ditawari kerja di Hogwarts. Mungkin Lupin juga akan bernasib sama, terutama melihat sikap profesor Snape yang mencoba membocorkan identitas pria itu sebagai seorang Werewolf lewat petunjuk-petunjuk terselubungnya tiap kelas ramuan (yang jelas membuat Hermione makin tidak bisa diam karena penasaran apa sebenarnya maksud pria itu, bukannya Harry berniat memberitahunya).

Harry bersyukur Lupin tidak mencoba mendekatinya, walau ia sering merasakan tatapan pria itu padanya. Ia melihat ekspresi kaget saat tahu Harry memakai seragam Slytherin. Snape bilang ia memasang ekspresi ngeri saat ia memberitahunya tentang kemampuan Harry bicara dengan ular. Mungkin pria itu mengira ia reinkarnasi Voldemort atau apa? Well, Harry tidak peduli. Jika ia penasaran, ia bisa membaca Dailly Prophert. Rita masih belum berhenti menulis soal dirinya, dengan cara negatif atau positif tergantung mood-nya.

Harry tidak peduli pada Remus Lupin, pria itu meninggalkannya pada Dursley tanpa pernah menengoknya dan hanya percaya pada perkataan pria tua gila bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, Lupin adalah orang yang menarik, bukan karena ia teman orang tuanya, tapi karena sihir dalam dirinya berbeda dengan apa yang keluar dari tongkatnya. Ia bertingkah seperti penyihir putih, padahal sihir hitam bergejolak dalam dirinya seperti pusaran air terbendung yang ingin mendobrak keluar. Mungkin awalnya dulu ia memang penyihir putih, sebelum digigit werewolf. Tapi bukankah ia seharusnya menyesuaikan diri saat sifat sihirnya berubah? Dengan tidak menerima setengah bagian dari dirinya, Harry tidak bisa membayangkan rasa sakit saat pria itu berubah tiap bulan purnama.

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, ia selalu punya sesuatu yang baru di kelasnya. Seperti sekarang, semua anak duduk ke bangkunya masing-masing, membuka bukunya, pena bulu dan perkamen. Tapi pria itu hanya berdiri di depan kelas dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Selamat siang," katanya. "Silakan masukkan semua buku kembali ke dalam tas. Hari ini kita akan melakukan praktek. Kalian akan butuh tongkat kalian."

Beberapa tatapan penasaran dibagi selagi anak-anak melakukan perintahnya. Kelas Pertahanan selama ini selalu aneh, dan mereka tidak pernah melakukan praktek, kecuali saat guru semester kemarin yang membawa Pixies dikandang dan melepas bebaskan mereka sebelum kabur.

"Baiklah. Silakan ikuti aku."

Penasaran tapi tertarik, mereka semua mengikuti pria itu menuju bagian lain kastil, melewati koridor panjang tempat hantu Peeves mengganggu mereka dan memanggil profesor Lupin dengan aneh, "Loony, Loopy Lupin," nyanyinya, "Lonny, Loopy Lupin." Tentu saja sebagai guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang handal, pria itu dengan mudah mengusir hantu jahil itu dengan mantra, _"Waddiwasi!"_ yang diingat-ingat oleh Harry, barangkali Peeves berniat menjahilinya.

Mereka berpapasan dengan profesor Snape di koridor itu. Pria itu menatap tajam gerombolan mereka, sebelum memberikan tatapan menuduh pada profesor Lupin. Kebencian pria itu tampak jelas dalam tatapannya. "Mungkin tidak ada yang memperingatkanmu. Kelas ini punya Neville Longbottom. Aku akan memberimu saran untuk tidak memberinya sesuatu yang sulit, kecuali Miss Granger membisikkan intruksi di telinganya."

Neville merona hebat dengan tubuh gemetar atas penghinaan itu. Walau itu benar bagi mereka yang mengenal Nevile, tapi cukup kejam untuk berkata seperti itu di depannya. Jika Harry tidak tahu bahwa semua itu hanya kedok sebagai Pelahap Maut paling setia yang selalu membenci Gryffindor, mungkin Harry juga ikut membenci kepala asramanya itu seperti anak Gryffindor lainnya. Hanya orang yang benar-benar mengenal profesor Snape saja yang tahu bahwa jika pria itu benar-benar membencimu, ia tidak kan membuang waktunya sama sekali untukmu. Ia tipe pria seperti itu, yang memilih mengabaikan dibandingkan terjadi konfrontasi. Lagi pula, itu cara unik Snape untuk menunjukkan kekhawatirannya pada Neville, walau itu sama sekali tidak berguna untuk mengurangi traumanya.

Tapi alih-alih marah, sama seperti saat menghadapi Peeves, pria itu hanya tersenyum, "Aku malah berencana untuk menjadikannya asistenku dan memberinya kesempatan untuk jadi yang pertamakali melakukan praktek." Itu menunjukkan kualitas kesabaran yang besar. Pantas saja pria itu tidak cocok dengan sisi dirinya yang buas. Karakter pria itu terlalu lembut untuk berani mengambil resiko memeluk sisi dirinya yang lain dan menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tidak lagi seorang penyihir putih.

Pria itu menatap jubah Snape yang berkibar dramatis, masih sambil tersenyum. Tapi Harry melihat kesedihan dan penyesalan di matanya. Seolah sesuatu telah terjadi diantara mereka yang membuatnya menyesalkan sesuatu.

Mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangan panjang dengan banyak bangku yang diletakkan di sisi ruangan. Di ruangan itu berdiri sebuah lemari di pojok, pada tempat yang tidak terkena sinar matahari. "Sekarang—" profesor Lupin berdiri di sebelah lemari yang tiba-tiba bergetar dan berderak keras. "—tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan," tambahnya saat melihat ekspresi siswanya, terutama Neville. "Di dalam sana ada Boggart," Neville dan sekarang ditambah Seamus memucat drastis. "Boggart selalu suka tempat gelap dan tertutup. Lemari, sela antar tempat tidur, lemari bawah tempat cuci piring—aku pribadi pernah bertemu dengannya di jam tua milik kakek-ku. _Yang ini_ datang kemarin siang, dan aku meminta ijin pada kepala sekolah untuk membiarkannya sebagai praktek anak tahun ketiga. Jadi, pertanyaan pertama. Apa itu Boggrat?"

"_Shape-Shifter_," sahut Hermione. "ia berubah wujud pada apa yang paling membuat kita takut."

Kemudian pria itu mulai menjelaskan tentang sifat Boggart dan kelemahannya, sambil sesekali melemparkan pertanyaan. Pria itu memberi mereka mantra untuk dipelajari sebelum memulai praktek. Anak-anak menyerukan, _"Riddikulus," _bersama-sama sambil mengayunkan tongkat.

"Bagus. Sekarang, mari kita mulai. Neville? Pertama-tama, apa yang paling membuatmu takut?"

Neville bergumam.

"Maaf. Bisa kau ulangi?"

"P-profesor Snape, sir."

"Hm... aku percaya kau tinggal bersama nenekmu, bukan?" Neville mengangguk, "Saat aku membuka pintunya dan Boggart mulai berubah menjadi profesor Snape, bayangkan ia menjadi nenekmu."

"A-aku mengerti... tapi aku tidak ingin Boggart berubah menjadi nenek-ku..."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau salah paham. Yang kumaksud, bayangkan seperti apa biasanya pakaian nenekmu—" semua itu berlanjut sampai Neville yakin mampu melakukannya. Selama itu Harry berusaha keras menahan tawa. Bisa menebak apa selanjutnya yang akan terjadi. Hermione melemparnya dengan tatapan tajam, seolah ia tidak bisa bersimpati pada Neville. Ia mengibaskan tangannya, "Tunggu saja, Mione. Ini sungguh konyol!"

"Semuanya mundur! Berbaris! Neville akan menjadi yang pertama. Neville kau siap? satu—dua—tiga!"

Neville melangkah mundur saat profesor Snape keluar dengan tatapan garang yang ditujukan padanya. "R—r—_riddikulus!"_ jerit Neville.

Ada suara ledakan kecil, sebelum Snape tersandung; ia memakai gaun panjang berendera, topi besar, sambil mengayunkan tas merah besar. Semua anak tertawa, membuat makhluk itu berhenti, bingung dan profesor Lupin berseru, "Parvatil! Maju!"

Mereka bergantian menghadapi makhluk itu, hingga tiba giliran Harry. Senyum masih tersungging di wajahnya saat laba-laba menari itu berubah menjadi sosok berjubah—dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bulan purnama saat profesor Lupin berdiri di depannya. _"Riddikulus!" _ pria itu masih tampak kehilangan napas, tapi berusaha keras mengalihkan pandangannya pada Harry yang masih membeku untuk membubarkan kelas. Satu persatu anak-anak pergi, Malfoy berusaha menarik perhatiannya, sementara Hermione memberinya tatapan cemas. Tak lama sampai hanya mereka berdua di kelas itu.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku?"

Pria itu hanya diam.

"Apa kau takut Boggart-ku akan berubah menjadi Voldemort?"

Pria itu menarik napas singkat dan tercekat, "Menurutmu bukan?"

Harry menelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak pernah benar-benar bertemu Voldemort untuk merasa takut. Kupikir aku punya ketakutan yang lain, tapi aku tidak tahu itu."

Pria itu berdiri kaku, seperti besi keras, tapi juga ada tekad di matanya, "Apa kau ingin mengetahuinya? Ketakutanmu?"

Harry mengerjap, "Well... aku punya tongkat sihir dan mantranya."

Pria itu berdiri di sisi lemari. "Dalam hitungan ketiga?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Satu—dua—tiga—"

Sosok hitam melayang keluar. Tidak seperti Dementor, jubah hitamnya elegan, tapi sedetik kemudian gambaran berubah menjadi lautan api, apa yang tampak seperti Diagon Alley terbakar dengan mayat bergelimpangan, sedetik kemudian ia berubah lagi menjadi Dumbledore yang mengacungkan tongkat padanya sambil berkata, "Maafkan aku, anakku—ini demi _greater good,_" terdengar suara profesor Lupin terkesiap, "Dumbledore lenyap sedetik kemudian, digantikan tubuh diam dan tatapan kosong Marcus yang tergeletak pucat— _"Riddikulus,"_ bisiknya, tapi mantra itu begitu kuat hingga makhluk itu terlempar masuk ke dalam lemari. Tongkatnya masih teracung dan ia melihatnya bergetar dalam genggamannya, mengikuti gemetar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Harry..."

Harry tersenyum, dengan nada tenang ia berkata pada profesor Lupin, "Well, rupanya ketakutanku ada lebih dari satu. Tapi tampaknya Voldemort tidak berada diantara mereka. bye, profesor," bisiknya mengundurkan diri sebelum pria itu sempat berkata-kata, meninggalkannya berdiri membeku dalam keheninggan bersama monster yang bersembunyi dalam lemari. Saat itu Remus Lupin sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang besar telah dialami oleh putra sahabatnya; bukan sekedar ia masuk Slytherin dan diadopsi oleh Flint. Ketakutannya yang paling membuatnya gamang adalah sosok Dumbledore. Apa yang telah dilakukan pria tua itu hingga ia menjadi ketakutan terbesar Harry Potter?

Harry berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor dan berlari keluar menuju perpustakaan. Kini setelah Marcus berkomitmen untuk lulus, pemuda itu selalu ditemukan disana disela-sela kegiatannya. Ia tidak menunggu dua kali untuk menyelinap ke bangkunya dan duduk di pangkuannya. Pemuda itu mengangkat bukunya dan menegakkan punggung karena kaget. Ia mengerjap saat Harry melingkarkan tangan ke lehernya. "Uh, peluk aku saja," gumamnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada kerasnya. Marcus seketika melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Harry.

"Ada apa?"

Harry cuma menggeleng.

"Hm... apa kau mau pergi kencan?"

Harry membeku, sebelum tiba-tiba mendongak, ia menggeliat sambil berbisik tak percaya, _"Apa?"_

Ia mengerdikkan bahu, "Dengan Dementor, Black, dan semua stress yang kau dapatkan? Kupikir ada baiknya jika kau bisa bersantai saat kunjungan kita ke Hogsmeade."

"A-apa—" pipi Harry merona, "—kau akan membawaku ke kafe Madam Puddifoot?"

"Hm... kafe Madam Puddifoot? Tempat itu terlalu terang dan _pink_ untuk seleraku," ia menambahkan setelah sedetik, "Bukan tempat favoritku untuk memberimu ciuman pertama—" Harry menga-nga dengan wajah merah padam, "—Aku lebih memilih tempat romantis yang lebih elegan dari pada kafe Madam Puddifoot," ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada Harry, menelengkan sedikit kepalanya sehingga bibirnya jatuh menyentuh ujung bibirnya, "Tempat yang bisa memberi kita privasi—" Harry mendorong wajah Marcus sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya sendiri yang terbakar.

"Tolong berhenti bercanda pada hal seperti ini!"

"Sssstttt!" salah satu siswa mendesis ke arah mereka. Wajahnya berubah pucat pasi saat melihat ekspresi Marcus.

"Aku tidak bercanda, dear," Marcus mengangkatnya dalam gendongan dan membawanya keluar dari perpustakaan.

"K-kau pikir aku percaya padamu?! Kau punya humor sadis, Marcus."

Ia mengerutkan kening, "Tidak padamu, tidak pernah padamu. Aku selalu serius."

Harry membuka dan menutup mulutnya, "Lalu apa maksudmu dengan berpura-pura menjadi kekasih!"

"Ku pikir kita sudah melewati bagian berpura-pura," ia tersenyum, "Tapi jika kau ingin aku melamarmu secara resmi, aku harus menunggumu sampai cukup umur, darling," pemuda itu mengecup gelang di tangannya, sekaligus menghembuskan sihir protektif yang familier.

"_Melamar?"_

"Tentu saja kita tidak akan melakukannya sekaligus. Pertama, kita pergi berkencan dulu, dan karena kita melewati bagian saling mengenal satu sama lain, kita akan melompat untuk mendapatkan ciuman pertama—"

"Stop. Stop, please!" Wajah Harry tidak bisa memerah lebih dari ini.

"Sejak kapan kita pacaran? Kupikir itu hanya pura-pura."

Marcus mengerjap dengan polosnya, "Aku tidak pernah bilang kita pura-pura. Aku hanya bilang kau perlu menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu, dan kau setuju. Sejak itu kita berpacaran."

Harry menatapnya dengan mulut mengatup-atup, bingung harus bilang apa mendengar logika tak masuk akal keluar dari mulut seorang Marcus Flint tanpa beban seolah itu hal yang normal.

"Aku menyebutnya _omong kosong! _Bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika kau tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku!?"

"Ah... urutan, urutan. Kita sudah tidur seranjang—" sekumpulan siswa Hufflepuff yang lewat tampak tersedak dan tersandung sebelum bertabrakan satu sama lain, "—berbagi piring, hingga pakaian—"

"Aku hanya meminjam pakaianmu saat kecil—"

"tut, tut... detail, detail. Kita sudah terlalu sering melompati urutannya, sekalian saja langsung berciuman."

Kepala Harry jatuh ke bahu Marcus dengan lemas, "Aku bingung, aku yang salah paham atau kau persikap seperti sosiopat. Kenapa tidak bilang dengan jelas sejak awal? Kenapa baru sekarang?"

Senyum Marcus kembali memudar, "cobaanmu akan makin berat Harry, dan aku ingin kau tahu aku akan selalu berdiri disisimu, kapanpun."

Harry menghela napas, dan melayangkan tatapan tajam, "Jadi, sudah berapa kali kau menghitung jalan-jalan kita sebagai sebuah kencan?"

"Em..."

Harry melemparkan kedua tangannya ke udara, gestur putus asa.

Seperti janjinya, saat kunjungan ke Hogsmaeade akihir minggu itu, Marcus membawanya mengunjungi restoran dan penginapan Madam Rosmerta. Three Broomsticks juga mempunyai bar dan banyak siswa Hogwarts datang kesana untuk mencicipi Butterbeer. Tentu saja berbeda dengan kebanyakan siswa yang berkunjung. Marcus menyewa meja yang bisa memberikan privasi walau dengan harga yang sedikit agak mahal. Ada meja yang ditempatkan di taman samping yang memberikan mereka pemandangan rumput hijau dan pohon-pohon keemasan yang mulai gundul makin mendekati musim dingin. Tidak ada yang protes dengan udara dingin karena mereka penyihir.

Seolah tahu mereka sedang berkencan (mungkin dari pemilihan tempat mereka), wanita itu menyalakan lilin aroma terapi di tengah meja dan mengedip penuh arti pada mereka sambil berkata, "Nikmati, dear. Panggil aku jika ada tambahan pesanan," ia meletakkan bel yang diberi pita merah.

Harry merona hebat, tapi ia mengangguk. Tahu benar tempat ini lebih baik—_jauh_ lebih baik dibandingkan kafe Madam Puddifoot. Makanannya juga terkenal kelas atas dan tidak ada yang mengalahkan kenikmatan minuman dari tempat asal lahirnya Butterbeer. Kedua penyihir muda itu terlibat pembicaraan seru yang sama sekali tidak melibatkan hal romantis. Mudah saja Harry larut dalam pembicaraan itu dan melupakan bahwa mereka sedang berkencan. Paling tidak, sampai Marcus meletakkan sendoknya, membantunya berdiri dan merundukkan kepala dengan tatapan penuh tanya seolah meminta ijin.

Harry bahkan belum selesai mengangguk sampai pemuda itu mengecup bibirnya. Ia tidak langsung melepaskan Harry; mereka berdiri rapat dengan lengan Marcus di pinggangnya. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu perlahan memperdalam ciuman, seperti sedang menunggu jika Harry menolak, dan mulai melumatnya dengan agresif hingga membuat kaki Harry lemas. Ciuman panas itu sungguh mewakili karakter Marcus yang kuat dan tak terbendung. Segera saja, hanya lengan Marcus yang menjaganya dari jatuh lemas.

Saat akhirnya pemuda itu melepaskan bibirnya, Harry hampir kehilangan napas dan hanya bisa mengerjap dengan bibir sedikit terbuka. Mata gelap Marcus tampak membara dan cincin perak di retinanya tampak lebih terang dari biasanya. Bahkan Harry hampir bisa merasakan sihirnya yang berat di lewat ujung lidahnya. Mereka berdiri seperti itu untuk beberapa saat sampai Marcus berhasil menguasai diri. Ia akhirnya menegakkan punggung dan membawa Harry kembali dalam gendongannya. Dengan mudahnya Harry duduk di lengan pemuda itu sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke lehernya.

Jika intensitas ini hanya untuk sebuah ciuman, Harry tidak mau memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Untunglah Marcus berjanji untuk tidak terburu-buru membawa hubungan mereka. Tampaknya ia sadar bahwa ia akan menjadi yang pertama untuk segalanya bagi Harry, dan ia juga tidak ingin berbuat keliru.

Harry mengira Marcus akan membawanya kembali ke Hogwarts. Tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya di kedai tua familier, tempat mereka pertamakali bertemu Seth dan Hacan. Saat mereka melewati pintu koboinya, mereka langsung bisa menemukan dua orang berfitur tajam tak biasa di tengah kedai tua yang kumuh. Siapapun bisa melihat jika mereka adalah Vampire, dengan telinga atau taring yang mudah diumbar. Langkah efektif untuk membuat orang lain tidak berani mencampuri urusan mereka.

Keduanya melambai ke arah Harry dan memberikan gestur mempersilakan duduk. Diatas meja sudah ada beberapa tumpuk buku. Dengan tidak sabar, Harry meraih buku paling atas, Seth mengawali, "Aku sarankan kalian tidak memberinya mantra apapun karena buku ini terlalu tua untuk menanggungnya," tiba-tiba ia membeku dan mengendus.

Hacan menutupi hidungnya, "Apa kalian habis bergulat atau apa? Aroma kalian menjadi sangat tajam."

Harry merona.

"Oh," Seth melemparkan seringai jahil, "Apa kau habis melakukan _itu?_"

Harry menggeliat, "melakukan _apa?_"

"I...tu..."

Marcus menyahut, "Aku hanya habis menciumnya," seolah sedang memberitahu mereka tentang cuaca. Harry menatapnya ngeri sementara kedua Vampire itu melemparkan tatapan jahil.

"Oh, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Aku pernah dengar, yang pertama terasa seperti Ceri—"

"Sudah hentikan," sergah Harry frustasi. "Kau juga, Marcus! Bagaimana bisa kau dengan mudah menceritakan hal seperti itu pada mereka. kenapa juga kau harus membawaku bertemu mereka setelah kencan—"

"Kencan, Hacan! Kau dengar?"

Marcus memotong, "Jika tidak, mereka tidak akan berhenti. Lagi pula, bukannya kau ingin segera mengetahui tentang Necromancy?"

"Tapi—" Harry menghela napas, berusaha mengendalikan diri. Ia menunjuk pada kedua Vampire, "Kalian, jangan macam-macam."

Hacan mengangkat kedua tangan, lalu menunjuk tumpukan buku itu. "Ini tidak semuanya, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kami bawa keluar."

"Aku tahu untuk tidak bertanya alasanmu mencari literatur tentang Necromancy. Walau begitu aku harus memberimu peringatan, sedalam apapun kau mempelajari literatur ini, kau tidak boleh mempraktekkannya tanpa pengawasan seorang Master," ia menoleh pada Marcus,"Camkan itu demi keselamatan kekasihmu."

Marcus menggangguk.

"Aku tidak akan mempraktekannya. Aku hanya ingin tahu informasinya."

"Bagus. Jika setelah membaca semua ini, kau tertarik untuk mempelajarinya lebih jauh, Avalon menawarkan program itu. Kau bisa mendaftar kesana saat usiamu 16 tahun, kami tidak bisa menerima kurang dari itu, tapi bisa lebih."

"Kalau boleh tahu, mengapa tiba-tiba Necromancy?" tanya Hacan penuh selidik.

Marcus menyesap ale-nya dan dengan ringannya menjawab, "Harry bisa membunuh Dementor."

Kedua Vampire itu tampak terperanjat. Bahkan Hacan seperti menyemburkan serangkaian umpatan dalam berbagai bahasa.

"Well, itu... tidak biasa. Jadi kau menyelidiki alasan mengapa Harry bisa melakukannya?"

Marcus mengangguk.

"Jika aku bisa memberimu saran," Seth menggosok dagunya. "Mungkin ada baiknya bertemu dengan Master Necromancy. Jika ia bisa membunuh Dementor, kemungkinan besar Harry telah membangkitkan koneksi Peverell dengan Death. Kau akan melakukan ritual Samhain?" melihat Harry mengangguk, ia menambahkan, "Mungkin kau bisa mencoba koneksi itu disana. Siapa tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Apa menurutmu itu tidak berbahaya?"

Hacan mengerjap, "Death? Dia tidak berbahaya kecuali kau ingin mengakali kematian."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Berhubungan dengan Death..."

"Ada banyak cara. Aku yakin kau bisa menemukannya, jika Peverell memang ada dalam darahmu."

Mereka mengakhiri pertemuan itu setelah Seth menghabiskan darah segarnya. Tapi sebelum mereka sempat beranjak, Harry berkata, "Sebelum itu... apa kau bisa berbicara empat mata denganku?"

Marcus memandangnya penuh selidik, tapi tidak berkomentar. Seth yang penasaran hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Harry menuju ruangan kedai yang lebih dalam. Ia tidak bergeming saat menatap Harry yang bergerak-gerak gelisah di depannya, "Aku tidak bisa memberimu saran soal hubungan. Hubungan percintaan terakhir yang kuingat terjadi tragis dengan wanita itu menjadi mangsa—"

"Bukan karena itu!" potong Harry sambil merona. "Aku hanya ingin minta tolong..."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Marcus?" melihat ekspresi terkejut Harry ia menambahkan, "kau tidak akan mengajakku bicara empat mata jika ini tidak ada hubungannya dengannya, dan ekspresimu meyakinkanku memang karena itu."

Harry menelan ludah dan mengangguk, ragu-ragu ia berkata, "Apa kau bisa mencari cara untuk membekukan waktu untuk menjaga tubuh seseorang yang jiwanya terlepas dari tubuhnya?"

"Terlepas? Bukan mati?"

Harry mengangguk, "Alat itu harus bisa menjaga tubuhnya sampai jiwanya bisa kembali..."

"Aku punya... satu cara—"

"Satu lebih dari cukup," jawab Harry penuh determinasi.

Bersambung.

A/N: jangan lupa untuk mengecek silsilah keluarga Harry Potter yang ruet di facebook _Hitsuzen (Flame of Dante). _Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan.


	12. Chapter 12

Cerita ini berdasarkan novel Harry Potter dari J.K Rowling. Kesamaan karakter dan tempat hanya karena cerita ini sekedar Fanfiction.

A/N:

Liburan akhir tahun kalian milih main bareng teman atau dengan keluarga? Tahun ini akhirnya aku bisa pulang kampung dan menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga besar, meski harus meninggalkan suami sendirian karena tidak bisa ikut cuti. Bila biasanya waktu berharga dibuat untuk liburan ke tempat istimewa nan jauh, kini aku merasa lebih menghargai waktu berkumpul dengan keluarga setelah sekian lama. Di sela-sela kumpul-kumpul itu, aku menyempatkan menyelesaikan draf chapter ini agar bisa selesai sebelum bulan Desember ini berakhir. Terima kasih yang masih sabar menunggu cerita ini update, mereview, favorit dan follow. Tanpa menunggu lagi, selamat membaca!

12

Takdir, peristiwa yang terjadi diluar kendali seseorang, ditentukan oleh kekuatan diluar batas manusia. Pada banyak bangsa, takdir bahkan dianggap memiliki wujud. Sang takdir, lady fate; Clotho, Lachesis dan Aisa atau Atropos, wanita-wanita takdir dari kaum Yunani Kuno. Tidak ada yang tahu kebenaran dari legenda-legenda itu. Tapi tiap manusia yang berjalan di muka bumi merasakan dampak sentuhan takdir. Entah percaya atau tidak, tiap orang punya bagiannya sendiri dalam puntalan nasib yang menjalin membentuk benang yang saling terhubung antar manusia satu dengan yang lain. Seperti yang dinyanyikan orang-orang kuno dalam penggalan _pindar_ milik Plato;

_Dengarkan Nasib, yang duduk dekat dewa-dewa di atas takhta, dan menenun dengan puntalan yang kukuh, alat mutlak rencana untuk segala makhluk yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Aisa, Clotho dan Lachesis; anak-anak perempuan bersenjata malam, mendengarkan doa-doa kami, wahai sang dewi mengerikan dari langit dan bumi._

Harry memahami itu, bahkan bila orang lain menganggapnya hanya sekedar bait tua; tahu makna-nya, tapi tak memahaminya. Sebagai seorang anak takdir, yang matanya memandang lebih dari puluhan pilihan dari tiap langkah yang diambil. Bagai puntalan yang teruntai perlahan, menjadi rangkaian benang yang terjalin, memang kiasan yang cocok untuk menggambarkan takdir. Terkadang benang itu akan kusut dan putus. Terkadang ia menjalin dengan yang lain dan membentuk pola baru. Ada takdir yang memang tak bisa dihindari, tapi bukan berarti ia punya rupa yang sama. Bila diibaratkan, takdir macam itu seperti sebuah stasiun akhir, untuk menuju kesana ada banyak jalan dan cara.

Takdirnya dengan Marcus pun sama. Marcus adalah akhir untuk Harry, tapi makna dari akhir ada banyak. Marcus akan selalu bersamanya, tapi _sebagai apa_ adalah pilihan. Sehingga, Harry tidak terburu-buru untuk menentukan apa arti _melamar_ yang dikatakan Marcus. Jika ciuman itu sebuah tanda, mungkin ia bisa menebak ke arah mana hubungan mereka. Tapi waktu masih terlalu muda untuk memutuskan bahwa mereka akan benar-benar berakhir seperti itu. Anggap saja ia paranoid, tapi tidak ada orang yang melihat seperti apa yang ia lihat. Bisa saja perasaan dibelokkan, dan pada akhirnya mereka tidak yakin akan berada di akhir yang sama. bisa saja ia tak melihat akhir takdir yang tragis dan tak bisa menghindarinya.

Layaknya permintaan anehnya pada pangeran vampire, yang juga sebenarnya adalah taruhan untuk keluar dari takdir tragis masa depan, karena mungkin saja, jika ia kalah dalam bertaruh, apapun bentuk masa depannya dengan Marcus akan sirna seketika.

Disini ia berdiri, dalam usahanya yang lain untuk mengurai puntalan nasib. Di tengah lembar-lembar manuskrip penuh simbol-simbol kuno yang lama lenyap, terlupakan oleh manusia.

Tidak akan pernah terbayangkan, semua manuskrip yang berharga lebih dari segunung galeon ini akan jatuh ke tangan Harry, seandainya takdirnya tak bersinggungan dengan Pangeran Vampire. Ia akan tetap hanya menjadi Harry Si Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup, yang dimanipulasi dan memandang dunia dengan kenaifan hingga semuanya terlambat.

Buku-buku tua penuh simbol terlarang itu menjelaskan apa yang dicari Harry untuk memahami asal dari takdirnya yang berbelit. Necromancy, buku itu menyebutnya, sebagai praktik sihir yang memberikan jembatan komunikasi dengan mereka yang sudah mati—entah itu dengan cara pemanggilan arwah atau membangkitkan tubuh dari kematian. Kebanyakan dipakai dengan tujuan mengetahui masa depan, menemukan pengetahuan yang hilang atau menggunakan mayat sebagai senjata. Sihir ini juga sering disebut _Death Magic_. Ya, Death... Harry merasakan takdirnya selalu berkaitan dengannya, seperti jaring laba-laba kusut yang membuatnya tak bisa melepaskan diri. Tapi jika benar Death nyata, ia perlu tahu alasan mengapa ia berhubungan dengannya. Karena itu Harry mempelajari Necromancy.

Kata Necromancy diadopsi dari latin kuno _necromantia,_ yang juga dipinjam dari awal Yunani Klasik νεκρομαντεία yang bercampur dengan Yunani Kuno νεκρός (_nekrós_), "mayat", dan μαντεία (_manteía_), "ramalan yang artinya". Karena itulah, Harry sekarang berada di tengah pentagram dengan rune-rune kuno, dengan simbol-simbol yang berhubungan dengan gerakan bulan, perpindahan matahari, hari dan waktu.

Nercormany menggunakan simbol-simbol waktu karena kedekatan mereka dengan ilmu Divination. Banyak Peramal kuno yang juga merupakan master Nercomacy pada abad-abad awal kehidupan penyihir, sebelum Nercomancy menjadi ilmu terlarang yang ditakuti oleh Kementrian. Simbol-simbol waktu itu menunjukkan sikap rendah hati pada Kematian yang tak terhalang atau lemah oleh waktu.

Ujung tajam pisau dagger ditangannya bersemburat merah darah yang dihasilkan dari luka yang ia ukir di bahunya. Luka berbentuk rune Yunani kuno ἡ yang dinamai νέκυια (nekyia). Simbol 'ritual yang mana arwah dipanggil untuk ditanyai tentang masa depan.' Istilah apa yang di masa depan disebut Necromancy. Harry tidak berniat bertindak sejauh seperti memanggil arwah, tapi rune ini hanya berfungsi sebagai jangkar yang bisa memberinya pondasi saat berhubungan dengan Death Magic, sebagai persiapannya untuk berkomunikasi dengan Kematian saat Samhain pada malam Halloween nanti.

Ia bisa merasakannya di udara, beban sihir hitam yang bergelung berat dan menyesakkan, tapi tidak tajam dan menyakiti seperti Voldemort. Sihir itu melingkupinya, hampir terasa posesif. Seolah selama ini sihir itu menunggu untuk dipanggil olehnya. Marcus yang berdiri di luar pentagram, menatap dengan lingkaran perak di retinanya yang bersinar terang. Memandang Harry yang duduk bak pertapa yang memasuki masa trans, menatap tapi tidak menatap; warna hijau emerald kelopaknya perlahan menjadi gelap dan lenyap, ternggelam dalam kegelapan. Lalu seperti senar yang diputus, energi itu tiba-tiba lenyap seketika, menyentak jatuh Marcus dan membuat lantai di ruang ritual itu bergetar.

Saat Marcus membuka mata, Harry berdiri di tengah pentagram-nya dengan kesadaran penuh, tersenyum padanya dan melangkah keluar dengan kaki mantap. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Marcus.

Ia mengerdikkan bahu, "Tidak pernah lebih baik dari ini," ia menelengkan kepala, seolah mencari istilah yang tepat, "Sihirku terasa selaras, seolah apa yang semula membuatnya tidak seimbang kini telah lenyap."

"Kau tidak merasa perbedaan sama sekali?"

Harry mengerjap saat menyadari nada suara Marcus, "Kau merasakan sesuatu?"

"Sihirmu jauh lebih berat. Seperti saat aku berdiri di depan ayahku saat ia marah."

"Oh?" ia menatap tangannya dengan pandangan tertarik. Menyadari ada asap hitam yang perlahan hilang timbul dari jemarinya. Harry menutup mata, menahan sihirnya seperti sedang menangkupnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam dirinya. "Sekarang bagaimana?"

Marcus mengangguk. "Kau berhasil mengendalikannya, sihirmu? Itu... teknik yang tidak mudah."

Harry menyengir, "Ini pertamakalinya aku melakukannya, tapi aku sudah sering _melihat_ diriku melakukannya dimasa depan."

"Hm... itu berarti kau jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan alternatif dirimu yang lain." Marcus menjatuhkan jubah gelap di pundak Harry untuk menutupi kulit telanjangnya, sengaja memilih pakaian longgar itu karena tidak ingin bahannya bergesekan dengan luka berbentuk rune νέκυια di bahu Harry yang harus dibiarkan sembuh tanpa bantuan sihir.

"Tentu saja. Aku diberkahi untuk mengetahui semua potensiku... aku tidak akan masuk Slytherin jika tidak mencoba untuk memanfaatkannya," jawab Harry, menanggapi komentar Marcus, sementara mereka keluar dari ruang ritual di Kondo Slytherin.

Para anggota Knight of Walpurgis tampak terperanjat saat menyadari Harry keluar dari koridor misterius yang menghubungkan ke ruang terkunci. Tidak ada yang bertanya, tapi mereka semua seolah sudah menebak bahwa dengan keluarnya Harry dari sana, berarti ia mampu membuka ruang misterius itu. Tentu saja, ini tidak mengejutkan, mengingat Slytherin ada dalam darahnya. Para anak Pelahap Maut itu hanya berpikir, sungguh ironi bahwa Perang Sihir Kedua ini sesungguhnya bukan antara gelap dan terang, melainkan antar saudara sedarah.

Mereka berdiri dan merundukkan tubuh singkat. Harry menghentikan langkahnya dan berkata, "Malam ini kita akan merayakan Samhain. Aku tidak akan memaksa kalian ikut, jika kalian khawatir dengan Dumbledore dan tidak ingin meninggalkan makan malam di aula besar," jeda sejenak, "Tapi, jika ada diantara kalian yang tertarik dan ingin mengajak saudara atau teman dekat untuk melaksanakan ritual ini, silahkan." dan sebelum mereka sempat menjawab, Harry kembali melangkah, diikuti Marcus yang menatap mereka tanpa ekspresi.

Para anggota Knight of Walpurgis mendengar rumornya, bahwa Harry Potter menganut Pagan. Awalnya mereka tidak percaya bahwa anak yang dibesarkan pada lingkungan Muggle tahu apa arti Pagan untuk bisa mempraktekkannya. Tapi setelah melihatnya menghilang pada Halloween tahun lalu, spekulasi itu kembali muncul. Tampaknya Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup telah memeluk kepercayaan lama, kepercayaan nenek moyang mereka yang telah lama terlupakan bahkan diantara sesama penyihir sekalipun.

Malam itu mereka berkumpul di ruang Rekreasi Knight of Walpurgis yang letaknya berada jauh dan tersembunyi dalam Asrama Slytherin. Beberapa ada yang membawa saudara atau teman dekat yang tampak takjub karena bisa berdiri di tempat sakral organisasi tertua di Hogwarts. Semenjak Marcus menghapus kerahasiaan Knight of Walpurgis, mulai banyak orang yang tahu jika kelompok mereka bukan sekedar rumor. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan mereka adalah keberadaan Profesor Snape.

Ya, mereka sadar bahwa pria itu mengetahui keberadaan Knight of Walpurgis, tapi melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, sang Kepala Asrama berdiri diantara mereka? Bukanlah sesuatu yang menenangkan. Biasanya pria itu memilih tidak ikut campur dengan aktifitas mereka. Apa ia juga mendapat undangan dari Harry Potter? Pria itu tidak tampak ingin berkomentar atau bahkan mengatakan apapun. Tapi ia sama sekali tak tampak gelisah, berbanding terbalik dengan anak-anak yang menunggu disekitarnya.

Mereka tidak menunggu lama sampai Harry Potter dan Marcus Flint masuk dengan jubah hitam longgar yang jatuh menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Pemandangan itu membuat mereka tertegun, karena dalam keluarga mereka, cukup hanya memakai pakaian sehari-hari saat melaksanakan ritual Samhain. Pakaian ritual itu menunjukkan jika mereka akan melakukan ritual lengkap, seperti jaman-jaman Kuno saat Penyihir masih hidup menyatu dan menggantungkan hidupnya sepenuhnya pada alam.

Suara lembut Harry Potter terdengar lantang dalam keheningan itu saat ia berkata, "Mungkin diantara kalian bertanya-tanya, mengapa Profesor Snape ada disini. Beliau datang sebagai tamu kehormatan mantan anggota Knight of Walpurgis," ia merundukkan sedikit kepalanya untuk memberi Hormat, yang dibalas dengan cara yang sama oleh Snape. "Mari, ikuti aku," katanya sebelum berbalik menuju koridor misterius yang membawa mereka ke ruangan terkunci.

Saat sihir membuat pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan apa yang ada di dalamnya, bahkan Profesor Snape dibuat tercenggang oleh ruangan yang sarat akan sentuhan Salazar Slytherin. Orang bodoh pun tahu, milik siapa ruangan itu. Kepala mereka menoleh kesana kemari, walau kaki mereka tak berhenti mengikuti langkah Harry. Kedua penyihir muda itu membawa mereka melalui lorong sempit menuju ruang ritual. Ruang ritual itu berlantai batu obsidian dengan langit-langit tinggi dan luas. Cahaya temaram obor-obor meneranginya bersama lilin-lilin ritual yang sudah dinyalakan mengikuti garis pentagram yang digambar di tengah ruangan. Berbeda dengan altar untuk leluhur atau altar-altar lain yang umumnya digunakan pada ritual Samhain, pentagram itu disebut Altar Kematian.

Altar Kematian memiliki ciri khas rune Futhark kuno, proto-norse atau norse kuno, yang tertulis seperti;

_Haidzruno runu, falahak haidera, ginnarunaz. Arageu haeramalausz uti az. Weladaude, sa'z þat barutz. Uþarba spa._

Yang apabila diterjemahkan secara kasar berarti; aku, master dari rune yang melingkupi disini rune dari kekuatan. Tak henti-hentinya (tersampar oleh) Kedengkian, (ditakdirkan untuk) Kematian yang membahayakan adalah ia yang menghancurkan (monument/pentagram) ini. Aku meramalkan kehancuran.

Kalimat itu berarti lebih dari sekedar tulisan, karena tiap katanya mengandung mantra. Rune perlindungan itu dipakai untuk menguatkan pondasi selama hubungan dengan Kematian. Terjalin dengan Rune yang ditulis dengan darah dan berpendar merah oleh sihir. Mereka semua duduk bersila dalam posisi dengan satu lilin menyala, saat itulah Harry berdiri di depan Pentangle dan menyayat telapaknya hingga darah menetes jatuh ke atas rune. Api berkobar, gerakannya membuat bayang-bayang menari dalam ruang temaram itu. Ia bisa merasakan sihir menguar.

Harry menelan ludah, dan berkata lirih, hampir seperti bisikan, tapi terdengar bergaung diantara mereka. "_Malam ini aku membuka__ gerbang antara dunia hidup dan __mati, pada malam dimana penghubung__ menjadi tipis.__ M__alam ini adalah malam untuk memanggil mereka yang pergi sebelumnya.__...'_

Sihir menguar di bawah kakinya, gelap dan bergelombang. Harry tahu, saat itu, setiap orang mendapat pengelihatannya sendiri tentang orang-orang yang mereka sayangi, yang jauh lebih dulu menyeberang. Terkadang leluhur mereka, terkadang orang tua atau bahkan kekasih. Semua itu terjadi karena, berbeda dengan ritual Samhain lain, rune dan pentagram yang digunakan Harry jauh lebih kuat. Atau mungkin karena darah Peverell-nya atau akibat rune yang terukir di bahunya yang masih merah dan baru. Apapun yang mendasari semua itu, tetap tak dipungkiri bahwa semua orang yang ada disana merasakan dampaknya.

Suara tangis dan teriakan terdengar disekitarnya, bahkan Snape meraung putus asa dengan air mata mengalir deras di pipinya, memanggil-manggil nama Lily penuh penyesalan. Tapi perhatiannya tidak pada semua itu, karena beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali berdiri dalam kegelapan ruang familier penuh batu nisan. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Harry tahu siapa sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Namun, itu tak mengurangi degup jantungnya.

Sosok itu memakai jubah hitam yang menjuntai hingga menyentuh lantai. Tudungnya menutupi separuh kepalanya, tapi dari sela yang seharusnya terdapat wajahnya, hanya terlihat kegelapan tanpa batas. Harry menelan ludah, dan memberanikan diri bersuara, "Apa kau Death?"

"Satu dari banyak sebutan yang dibuat Mortal untuk menyebutku," jawab sosok itu, tidak benar-benar memberikan jawaban lebih dari sekedar asumsinya.

"Jika kau bukan hanya Death. Lalu apa sebenarnya dirimu?"

"Aku adalah aku. Sejak dunia pertamakali terbentuk. Aku tak bernama, pun tak membutuhkan nama. Nama hanya sesuatu yang dilakukan makhluk mortal. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Death, Hardian James Peverell, sama seperti leluhurmu memanggilku."

Harry menelan ludah, "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?"

Sosok itu menelengkan kepala, seolah bingung dengan pertanyaan Harry. Pada akhirnya ia menjawab, "Aku tidak menginginkan apapun dari seorang mortal."

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu berhubungan denganku? Bukankah kau hanya berhubungan dengan mereka yang sudah mati?"

Sosok itu tiba-tiba tertawa. Suaranya lantang dan menggema di ruang kosong itu, saat ia kembali bisa menguasai diri, sosok itu berkata dengan nada humor di suaranya, "Apa kau sungguh belum mati?"

"Apa?"

Sosok itu berjalan mendekat, tapi Harry hanya mampu berdiri kaku di tempat sambil membelalakkan mata. Jemari tulang belulang menyentuh pipinya dan naik menyibak rambut yang menutupi dahinya, menunjukkan luka dari Killing Curse. "Tidak ada manusia yang bisa selamat dari Killing Curse. Kau menjadi Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup atas ijinku, Harry Potter..." telunjuk belulangnya meraba bekas luka di dahi Harry, "Ini bukan bekas luka biasa, kalian para mortal menyebutnya rune Furthark yang disebut sowilo (the sun). Rune kehidupan, kekuatan, kesuksesan..." jari itu turun menyentuh dada Harry, "Tinggal sedikit lagi..." ia mendorong Harry dengan telunjuknya, "Bila saatnya tiba saat warisanmu kembali ke tanganmu. Sampai saat itu, Harry..." tapi Harry seolah di dorong oleh tekanan yang sangat besar hingga membuat tubuhnya terlontar ke belakang.

Saat Harry membuka mata, ia masih berdiri di ruang ritual dengan tangan terjulur. Tapi luka ditelapaknya sudah lama hilang dan lilin yang mengelilingi mereka sudah padam. Perlahan teman-temannya berdiri mengikuti profesor Snape. Pria itu membungkuk rendah ke arahnya, sebelum berbalik meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah cepat. Para anggota Knight of Walpurgis berdiri di sekitarnya dengan tatapan kagum, hampir menghamba.

Sudah terlalu lama para penyihir melupakan tradisi yang menjaga sihir tetap hidup. Banyak sudah yang tidak lagi merasakan pemberkatan sesungguhnya dari ritual yang sakral. Malam ini mereka semua diingatkan kembali pada lingkaran kehidupan dan kematian. Marcus mengulurkan tangannya, dan memandunya berjalan layaknya seorang Vasal pada tuannya. Disini, Harry bukanlah sekedar siswa Hogwarts atau Heir Potter. Disini ia adalah lord mereka, satu-satunya keturunan langsung dari bangsawan Merlin dan Peverell. Jika sebelumnya hanya para Makhluk Sihir yang mengingatnya, kini Knight of Walpurgis menyadari apa arti seorang lord dari Royal House of Britain.

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Harry menoleh pada Marcus yang perhatiannya tidak lagi ke arena latihan quidditch. Beberapa siswa Hufflepuff berterbangan memperebutkan snicth. Semenjak keberadaan Dementor di Hogwarts, tim quidditch Slytherin memutuskan untuk membatalkan pertandingan mereka dengan alasan Chaser mereka cedera dalam latihan. Tidak ada orang di Slytherin yang mau mengambil resiko, bahkan tidak Harry. Gryffindor mungkin menganggap itu keputusan pengecut, tapi Slytherin menganggapnya sebagai pilihan bijak dalam menentukan prioritas. Tidak ada yang ingin mati hanya karena sebuah permainan. Hal ini membuat pertandingan selanjutnya menjadi Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff.

Beberapa detik Harry terdiam, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Hm... aku bertemu dengan Death." Seketika Marcus membeku. Harry tahu pemuda itu sudah penasaran semenjak malam Samhain, tapi ia tidak mendesak Harry untuk menceritakan pengalamannya. Tapi memang semenjak malam itu, mood Harry tidak begitu bagus. Terlalu banyak misteri yang harus ia pecahkan dengan hanya sedikit petunjuk. Tapi kini Harry akhirnya memutuskan bercerita dengan keinginannya sendiri, kesempatan yang tidak dilewatkan Marcus, sehingga ia mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

Saat Harry selesai, Marcus berkata, "Hanya kau Harry, yang dikunjungi oleh Death sendiri, alih-alih leluhurmu. Jika Death tidak menipu tentang arti dari bekas lukamu—dan aku yakin ia tidak menipu karena bukan sifat Death untuk melakukannya—artinya, ia punya agenda tersembunyi," Marcus bersedekap, "Warisan yang kembali ke tanganmu, apa itu Deathly Hallow?"

"Bisa jadi..." mata emerald Harry memandang jauh, pada sosok anjing hitam mirip Grim yang berjalan terseok dengan tubuh kurusnya. "Tapi mengapa? Ada banyak Potter sebelumnya yang berdarah Peverell, tapi mengapa harus aku?"

"Kau tahu, jika ketiga Deathly Hallow berada di tanganmu, itu berarti kau adalah Master of Death... yang membuatku merasa aneh, mengapa Death ingin tunduk dibawah seorang Master?" Hanya keheningan yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tidak ada yang mengetahui jawabannya, selain Death sendiri, dan Harry yakin masih akan dalam waktu lama, ia akan menemukan jawabannya.

Dua hari setelah pembicaraan itu, Hogwarts dipenuhi euforia karena pertandingan quidditch. Pertandingan itu tidak ditunda walau awan gelap yang tampak berat menggulung datang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan seketika memenuhi langit. Semua orang seakan mengabaikan angin dingin yang berhembus keras. Anak-anak itu tidak hanya bersemangat karena pertandingan itu sendiri, beberapa karena mengharapkan menang dalam taruhan, beberapa seperti si kembar Weasley karena kesempatan emas untuk menjajakan produk mereka kepada asrama lain tanpa ada profesor yang mengawasi. Hiruk pikuk itu memenuhi sepanjang koridor menuju ke lapangan. Yang berarti, kodidor lain sepi tanpa ada yang mengawasi.

Saat rombongan asrama Slytherin mencapai koridor pintu masuk, Harry menyelinap keluar dari barisan menuju lorong penghubung yang akan membawanya menuju bawah tanah. Ia berlari-lari kecil menyusuri lorong-lorong temaram yang kosong dan berhenti di depan pintu dengan plat Room 234-00, tempat penjaga Hogwarts, Argus Flich tinggal.

Ruangan itu sangat sederhana, dengan hanya satu lampu minyak yang mengantung di langit-langit. Baunya samar-samar seperti ikan kering dan disana ada lemari-lemari kecil dengan detail kenakalan siswa Hogwarts. Fred dan George Weasley punya satu laci sendiri yang penuh dengan laporan kenakalannya. Satu dari lemari kecil itu penuh dengan benda-benda sihir yang diberi tanda 'disita dan sangat berbahaya'. Pelan-pelan Harry membuka laci dengan tanda peringatan itu dan mengambil lipatan perkamen lama.

Tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum lebar. Di tangannya sekarang apa yang dikenal dengan nama Marauder's Map. Seperti yang sudah 'dilihatnya', Harry mengetuk sampulnya sambil berkata, "Aku sungguh bersumpah, aku berniat tidak baik." Perlahan kata demi kata muncul disampulnya;

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP

Mata Harry menatap lama pada nama-nama yang tertera disana sebelum menggelengkkan kepala dan membuka lipatan petanya. Pada titik dimana ia berdiri, tertera Hardian James Peverell. Harry menghela napas lega karena ia berhasil menemukan benda ini sebelum si Kembar. Jika ia tidak melihat si Kembar bercerita padanya tentang peta ini, ia tidak yakin namanya akan masih menjadi rahasia. Ia menyelipkan peta itu dibalik jubahnya, sebelum kembali menyelinap menuju tribun tempat anggota asramanya menonton quidditch.

Hujan menetes deras saat ia sampai disana. Tribun itu sudah penuh saat ia berhasil mendaki naik. Suara-suara teriakan anak-anak memekakkan telinga saat ia mendesak maju untuk bisa menuju tempat duduk Marcus. Saat itulah, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan bersahut-sahutan dari arah arena. Harry mendongak dan terbelalak saat melihat sosok-sosok hitam dengan jubah compang-campingnya berada diantara awan gelap dan para pemain. "DEMENTOR!" jerit anak-anak di dalam tribun, di sekitar Harry, yang mulai saling mendorong dan mendesak panik.

Harry terpaku di tempat dengan mata terbelalak. Rune di bahunya terasa membara. Sesosok Dementor melayang mendekat, tangan Harry bergerak mengayunkan tongkatnya. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Thestral perak melesat dari ujung tongkatnya. Tapi ia tahu itu tak kan cukup. Ia melompat keluar dari Tribun dan mendarat di lapangan berumput. Kepanikan membuatnya bergerak dengan insting. Ia merasakan sihir berat menguar dari dalam tubuhnya, tepat di pusat sihirnya, tempat ujung jari Death menyentuhnya. Harry mendekatkan ujung tongkat ke lehernya, dan berkata, "PERGI!"suaranya menggema diseluruh arena, tidak hanya membawa perintah, tapi juga membawa sihir. Dementor seolah terlempar karena tekanan yang luar biasa keras, tekanan yang bahkan membelah hujan. "PERGI, DISINI BUKAN TEMPAT KALIAN!" perintah dengan kekuatan sihir itu menghempas Dementor terakhir, bersamaan dengan gerombolan Auror yang berlari sambil melesatkan Portunus mereka ke udara. Harry berbalik dan mengacungkan tongkatnya pada seorang siswa yang melesat jatuh dari sapu terbang, "Aresto Momentum!"

Harry berdiri terengah-engah dengan tongkat masih teracung saat para auror, madam Pomfrey dan para profesor berlari menuju Harry. Beberapa dari mereka mengecek kondisi pemain quidditch dan sebagian lagi sibuk mengurusi Harry. Mereka memberinya susu cokelat dan mengeringkan jubahnya. Dumbledore tampak geram, berdiri sambil memandang ke arah pejabat Kementerian yang kebetulan berada disana. Setelah serangan di Hogwarts Express, kejadian ini sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Marcus meraihnya dalam gendongan, tak peduli dengan protes madam Pomfrey, dan membawanya pergi diikuti oleh pandangan semua orang. Beberapa menyentuh lengan dan bahunya untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasih, beberapa bertepuk tangan dan sisanya menangis lega. Tapi Harry mengabaikan semua hal itu. Seandainya ia tidak memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya ke leher Marcus, Harry pasti tahu pandangan penuh syukur, kagum dan rasa terima kasih itu. Tapi benaknya hanya memikirkan bahwa kini semua orang tahu keanehan dirinya dan Harry merasa takut.

Saat Harry datang ke aula besar untuk sarapan esok harinya, banyak kepala mendongak dari balik surat kabar. Foto hitam putih yang bergerak itu menunjukkan saat Harry mengusir Dementor, layaknya seorang kesatria sejati yang menghadapi marabahaya. Tapi disini ia berdiri membeku oleh semua tatapan itu, merasa terasing dan aneh. Walau ia memang aneh, tapi hanya segelintir orang yang tahu soal bakatnya melihat masa depan. Selebihnya, ia hanya Harry Potter, siswa Hogwarts biasa. Tak ada yang istimewa selain nama panggilan yang diberikan karena selamat dari Killing Curse. Tapi kini, ia adalah anomali, dan Harry tidak menyukainya.

Profesor Snape memandangnya dengan cemas karena pria itu tahu ini berhubungan dengan kelebihannya dalam Necromancy. Hal itu membuat pria itu mengundangnya untuk makan siang di kantornya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Harry?" Harry sadar pertanyaan itu lebih dari pada soal ia mengusir Dementor.

"Aku pernah merasa lebih baik dari ini, Profesor," jawabnya lirih, lalu keheningan lama berada diantara mereka.

Pria itu menghela napas. "Apa teman Vampire-mu menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membantumu soal Necromancy?" Harry tidak kaget jika pria itu mengetahui hubungannya dengan Dewan Makhluk Sihir. Ia mata-mata, lagi pula. Ia tidak kaget jika Pelahap Maut, atau bahkan Voldemort mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Lagi pula, tidak sekali dark lord mengerahkan pasukan werewolf yang dipimpin oleh Fenrir Greyback. Harry mendengar ceritanya dari Marcus, bagaimana DMS berang mendengar kelompok werewolf Greyback terlibat dalam perang penyihir. Tapi mereka tidak terkejut karena Greyback memang sudah terkenal dengan sikap pemberontaknya. Jika diibaratkan DMS adalah orang tua, maka Greyback adalah anak yang membangkang.

"Em..." Harry mengangguk. "Mereka memberikanku petunjuk soal kekuatan anomali-ku..." bisik Harry, "dan aku mendapatkan kepastiannya saat malam Samhain."

Pria itu membelalakkan mata. Ia tidak bertanya, tapi rasa penasaran terpampang jelas pada ekspresinya. Mungkin pria itu membayangkan pengelihatan apa yang membuat Harry mendapat jawaban soal Necromancy? Mungkinkah ia bertemu leluhur Peverell-nya.

"Apa Dumbledore sudah melakukan sesuatu, Profesor?" melihat ekspresinya, Harry menambahkan, "Aku bertaruh ia penuh curiga dan rasa penasaran soal aku yang mampu mengusir Dementor?"

Pria itu mengangguk dan mulai bercerita bahwa Dumbledore menyuruhnya untuk mengorek apa yang terjadi kemarin. "Ia tidak mengintrogasi-mu sekarang karena aku berkata padanya bahwa wajar jika kau punya kelebihan yang berhubungan dengan Death Magic karena kau mempunyai darah Peverell. Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan dengan Death, sekalipun kebanyakan menganggapnya hanya sebuah dongeng."

Harry terkekeh, "Itu bahkan bukan dongeng."

Pria itu menaikkan alis.

"Aku punya jubah menghilang, profesor. Jubah menghilang yang diturunkan generasi ke generasi tanpa memudar mantranya. Bahkan kita bisa menyebutnya relik."

Pria itu menarik napas singkat dan cepat, tampak terkejut, tapi juga dengan mudah menguasai diri.

Harry mengalihkan padangannya dengan ekspresi muram, "Satu-satunya yang bisa kita lakukan hanya bungkam dan membiarkan rumor itu menghilang dengan sendirinya. Karena tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan dengan seluruh Hogwarts sudah melihatku mengusir Dementor hanya dengan ucapan. Kita hanya bisa membiarkan versi Daily Prophert menjadi pendapat umum, bahwa keluarga Peverell mempunyai bakat yang berhubungan dengan Death. Itu jauh lebih baik dari pada mereka mengetahui aku seorang Nercomancer," Harry mengusap wajahnya, "Walau ini membuat Dumbledore menjadi waspada padaku, paling tidak pria tua itu tidak melihat rahasia yang jauh lebih berbahaya dari itu."

"Hati-hati, Harry. Necromancy bukan cabang ilmu yang bisa dibuat mainan."

"Aku tahu, profesor."

Rumor bahwa Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup bisa mengendalikan Dementor menjadi gosip di dunia sihir. Terlebih dengan sejarahnya yang selamat dari Killing Curse. Banyak spekulasi bermunculan, ditambahkan oleh wawancara dari anak-anak yang mengaku melihat langsung kejadian itu, yang membuat semuanya jauh lebih ajaib dari yang sesungguhnya. Semakin santer gosip terdengar, semakin menyendiri Harry dibuatnya. Kini ia hanya mengijinkan segelintir orang berada di dekatnya. Bahkan tidak Hermione, Ron atau Draco. Mereka memang temannya, tapi mereka tidak terikat dengan sihir rahasia seperti layaknya Marcus, Luna atau Knight of Walpurgis. Sehingga, sebagian besar waktunya ia habiskan sendirian sambil melihat salju perlahan-lahan turun.

Semua orang menganggapnya ingin menyendiri untuk menghindari rumor itu, jadi tidak ada yang merasa heran saat Harry memutuskan untuk tidak ikut kunjungan ke Hogsmeade. Sendirian dalam kamarnya di Asrama Slytherin yang sepi, Harry berseru, "Dobby!"

Suara PUFF keras terdengar saat House-elf itu muncul di depannya. "Apa yang Dobby bisa lakukan untuk Master Harry Potter?"

"Kau bisa membawaku masuk ke asrama Gryffindor?"

Peri kecil itu mengerjap dengan matanya yang sebesar bola tenis sebelum mengangguk dengan wajah jahil, "Tentu saja, Master Harry Potter, sir! Tidak ada Ward yang bisa menghalangi sihir House-elf."

Harry mengangguk puas, tahu itu adalah kelemahan besar Penyihir yang selalu meremehkan Makhluk Sihir yang terlihat lemah seperti House-elf. Padahal beri ia se-peleton House-elf, ia bisa dengan mudah menduduki Kementrian. Syukurlah dark lord memiliki sentimen yang sama seperti para pureblood tentang House elf, jadi ia tak punya pikiran untuk menginvansi Kementerian dengan pasukan House-elf. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Harry merinding. Mungkin Tom menganggap House-elf tidak berguna karena cara bicara mereka yang seperti anak berumur lima tahun.

Harry muncul di tengah ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dengan suara PUFF keras, bersamaan dengan pria paruh baya berambut hitam awut-awutan bermata gila berlari mengejar seekor tikus sambil membawa pisau dapur. "Petrificus Totalus!" cahaya putih melesat dan membuat tikus itu terjatuh dengan keras di lantai. Dengan kecepatan seorang Seeker, ia menyahut tikus itu sebelum Sirius Black berhasil meraihnya.

Pria itu membeku saat ia menyadari siapa penyihir muda di depannya. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari wajah Harry, bahkan dengan tongkat sihir teracung padanya. "Harry..." bisiknya.

"Sirius Black."

Ia terkesiap, "Kau tahu aku?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mengenalmu dengan wajah yang terpampang di poster buronan di seluruh Inggris."

Ia menyerngit. "Aku tidak bersalah," bisiknya. "Aku tidak pernah membunuh orang tuamu," pria itu menatap tikus yang membeku di tangan Harry, "dia yang melakukannya!" tunjuknya.

"Tikus?" ujung bibir Harry berkedut menahan tawa.

"Peter Pettigrew!"

"Ah..."

"Ku mohon, biarkan aku menjelaskannya!"

"Kau berniat membunuhnya?"

"Kau percaya padaku?" pria itu membelalakkan mata saat melihat Harry menstansfigurasi cangkir di meja menjadi kandang kecil dan memasukkan tikus membeku itu di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu membunuhnya."

"Dia orang yang membunuh orang tuamu!"

"Voldemort orang yang membunuh orang tuaku," jawabnya dingin. Pria itu mengernyit mendengarnya menyebut nama yang dulunya tabu. "Bila kau berhenti delusi, berpikir dengan jernih dan berhenti bersikap seperti Gryffindor, kita bisa mulai bicara," kata Harry sambil duduk di sofa.

Mata pria itu jatuh ke warna dasi Harry. "Kau Slytherin," bisiknya ngeri.

"Binggo."

"Tapi kenapa—" pria itu menggelengkkan kepala. "Itu tidak penting. Please, biarkan aku membalaskan dendamku," ia bergerak meraih kandang itu, tapi Dobby membuat seluruh tubuhnya membeku dalam sekejap. Harry memandang pria itu dengan tenang.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu bicara, apa kau sudah tenang?"

Pria itu hanya bisa berkedip.

"Aku tahu soal Peter, juga bahwa kau tidak bersalah. Tapi itu tetap tidak membuatku kagum padamu." Bola mata pria itu membesar terkejut, "Kau lebih memilih mengejar Peter dibandingkan tetap bersamaku dan membiarkan Dumbledore menaruhku dalam pengasuhan Petunia. Kelaparan, dipukuli, diperlakukan lebih rendah dari House-elf!" Tubuh pria itu bergetar keras, "Dumbledore, orang yang kau beri sumpah setia, tapi juga yang membiarkanmu terkurung di Azkaban tanpa pengadilan yang pantas. Dan dibandingkan mencoba membersihkan namamu, kau memilih untuk membalaskan dendam mu! Jika Peter mati, tidak ada bukti lain yang menyatakan kau tidak bersalah!" air mata sudah mengalir deras di pipi pria itu.

Harry bangkit dan berdiri di depan pria itu. "Tidak pernah kah kau bertanya-tanya, mengapa kau tidak pernah merasakan sihir 'ayah baptis dan anak baptisnya' denganku?" jeda sejenak, "Karena sejak aku lahir, kau tidak pernah melaksanakan kewajibanmu. Aku tidak pernah menjadi yang pertama, padahal aku seharusnya menjadi proritasmu. "Aku tidak memaafkanmu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan orang tidak bersalah dikurung di Azkaban." Ia menoleh, "Dobby, tolong bawa dia ke Pondok keluarga Flint yang sudah kita siapkan. Lord Flint sudah tahu."

"Baik, Master Harry Potter, sir!" peri itu meraih lengan Sirius dan menghilang dengan ledakan keras.

Mata Harry jatuh ke tikus membeku di dalam kandang, "Sekarang giliranmu."

Harry keluar dari lukisan Fat Lady yang sudah dihiasi bekas cakaran dan menyelinap masuk ke lorong-lorong rahasia yang akan membawanya keluar Hogwarts. Marcus terkejut saat Harry muncul dari balik jubah menghilangnya dengan raut serius. "Antar aku ke Kementerian?" Marcus membelalakkan mata, tapi tidak berkomentar dan hanya meraih Harry dalam pusaran Apparated.

Berjalan menyusuri lobi Kementerian, Marcus bertanya, "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Aku ingin menemui Madam Bones," kata Harry pada resepsionis. Marcus terkesiap karena mengetahui bahwa Madam Bones, atau Madam Amelia Susan Bones adalah Kepala Departement of Magical Law Enforcement. Hanya masalah-masalah yang berkaitan dengan hukum saja yang berurusan dengannya.

Wanita di meja itu menga-nga saat melihat Harry sebelum berdiri dengan sangat cepat dengan wajah merah padam. Ia merunduk rendah sambil berkata dengan suara bergetar, "Heir Potter!" setelah menunjukkan dimana letak kantor Madam Bones, wanita itu terduduk lemas sambil menatap dengan mata penuh kekaguman karena bisa melihat langsung Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup. Walau Harry benci dengan sisi Selebritis-nya, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri jika itu membantu pada hal-hal macam ini, karena ia yakin mereka hanya bisa bertemu Madam Bones bila sudah membuat janji. Pada saat yang sama orang akan selalu meremehkannya, melupakan dibalik pesona Selebritis itu, ia adalah satu-satunya pewaris Potter dengan banyak nama besar lain yang disandangnya.

DMLE adalah departemen terbesar di Kementerian, jadi tak heran jika ia juga memiliki kantor terbesar di tempat ini. Berada di level dua Kementerian Sihir, begitu kau keluar dari lift, kau akan menemukan dirimu berdiri di dalam koridor yang tiap sisinya dipenuhi pintu-pintu tertutup. Di sekitar ujungnya, berdiri pintu kayu Oak yang berat yang membawamu ke markas besar Auror. Di sanalah Harry menemukan pintu dengan plat nama Madam Bones dan mengetuknya tiga kali. "Masuk."

Madam Bones adalah wanita muda dengan tubuh kecil dan rambut pirang keabu-abuan yang dipotong pendek dengan gaya profesional. Seperti tipikal mereka yang bekerja di bidang hukum, wanita itu memiliki raut serius dan waspada. Harry sedikit merasa kagum dengan kelihaiannya menyembunyikan rasa terkejut saat melihat Harry dan Marcus di ambang pintunya.

"Mr. Potter. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Madam Bones," sapa Harry sambil merunduk sopan. Penggunaan kata mister dan madam, alih-alih lord atau lady, menunjukkan hubungan profesional, tanpa memperdulikan status atau kedudukan dalam masyarakat bangsawan sihir. Tapi ini lah yang membuat Harry menyukai Madam Bones. Wanita itu punya kredibilitas unggul untuk masalah yang menyangkut hukum. Bahkan pendapat wanita itu tidak pernah bisa dibelokkan oleh Dumbledore sekalipun. "Aku ingin membuka kembali kasus Sirius Black dan membuat pengadilan terbuka untuk membuktikan bahwa Sirius Black tidak bersalah," ia meletakkan kandang kecil Peter Pettigrew ke atas meja.

Wanita itu duduk tegak, "Aku mendengarkan."

* * *

Marcus dan Harry muncul tiba-tiba, tanpa suara, di tengah hutan keluarga Flint. Jalanan setapak itu membawa mereka ke sebuah Pondok besar dengan teras yang dihiasi kursi-kursi lipat dan meja minum teh. Mereka mengetuk singkat sebelum masuk. Sirius Black berbalik dengan cepat, menatap Harry dengan mata terbelalak. Pria itu tampak jauh lebih baik, walau masih terlalu kurus untuk pria seumurannya, tapi kini pakaian kotornya digantikan tunik mahal dan rambutnya diikat rapi khas pureblood. Janggutnya yang liar sudah dipotong dengan rapi. Harry perlu berterima kasih para Dobby dan pikirannya yang kreatif. House-elf itu tahu apa yang perlu dilakukannya tanpa harus di suruh.

Harry mengamati, sama seperti Sirius mengamatinya. Bagaimana beberapa tumpukan buku dan koran-koran tertumpuk di dekat meja. Pada tiap lipatan korannya, tampak foto-foto Harry pada berbagai kesempatan berbeda, memasang tampang dingin dengan jubahnya, tampak regal dan penuh kuasa. Jika pria itu ingin mengikuti sepak terjangnya, tidak salah jika ia membaca Daily Prophert, karena Rita punya hobi untuk menuliskan apapun yang dilakukannya. Tidak sedikit siswa Hogwarts yang disuap untuk memberikan sesuatu pada wanita itu.

Sirius tampak seperti dirinya sendiri, tapi Harry tahu ia jauh dari kata sembuh, bahkan setelah 13 tahun bersembunyi dalam sosok animagusnya untuk menghindari Dementor. Tidak ada orang yang tidak bermimpi buruk jika harus tinggal di tempat seperti Azkaban. Karena itulah ia tidak bisa keluar dari pondok ini tanpa seijin Lord Gideon Flint, disamping karena statusnya sebagai buronan.

"Harry..."

"Seminggu lagi kau akan menghadiri persidanganmu. Aku sudah menghubungi pengacara terbaik untuk kasusmu. Tidak akan lama sampai namamu dibersihkan," Harry berkata dengan nada netral seolah ia hanya membicarakan cuaca hari ini, bukannya membuat Kementerian membuka kasus lama sekaligus kebobrokan sistem pada pemerintahan sihir.

"Harry..." nada suaranya membuat Harry berhenti. Pria itu tampak sedih.

"Begitu kau terbukti tidak bersalah, kau bisa keluar dari tempat ini dan kembali ke rumah keluarga Black. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, tapi alangkah baiknya jika kau mau menjalani terapi dan memulai hidup baru dengan menjadi seorang Lord keluarga Black yang sesungguhnya. Sudah terlalu lama keluarga Black kehilangan pemimpin dan nama besarnya. Apa yang tersisa hanya para pesakitan Azkaban, Pelahap Maut atau bidak Dumbledore."

Pria itu menyerngit. "Harry... kau begitu mirip dengan James—"

Kali ini Harry yang menyerngit. Ia membalikkan badan, "Aku akan mengirimkan Potkey yang akan membawamu ke Kementerian. Sampai saat itu, selamat tinggal."

"Harry—"

Tapi sebelum pria itu selesai bicara, Harry sudah menghilang dalam pusaran Fire Travel.

Tentu saja kabar tentang ditemukannya Petter Pettigrew yang bersembunyi dalam sosok animagus tikus dan dibukanya pengadilan Sirius Black telah menggemparkan jagat raya dunia sihir. Daily Prophert tidak pernah selaris ini semenjak berita kejatuhan Dark Lord. Tidak ada yang tahu keterlibatan Harry Potter dalam penemuan bukti, tapi ini tidak mengurangi kegemparan di Wizengamot, terlebih saat kenyataan bahwa 13 tahun lalu Sirius Black tidak pernah diadili secara layak. Mengingat Sirius Black adalah Lord dari House of Black, hal ini merupakan kejahatan besar terhadap House of Lord.

Opini publik beserta sebagian besar pureblood menjadi begitu buruk pada Menteri Sihir Cornelius Fudge, karena dibawah pemerintahannya kekorupan sistem ini terjadi. Mereka menyerukan dan mendesak sidang terbuka digelar, dan Mentri Sihir tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain mengijinkannya.

Dumbledore memandang Harry dengan tatapan curiga. Tapi pria tua itu tidak punya apapun yang bisa memberitahunya bahwa ia terlibat, sekalipun ia punya intuisi bahwa campur tangan Harry tak lepas dari kejadian ini. Tapi Remus Lupin terus menerus memandangnya dengan takjub. Sesekali ia akan menghirup udara seolah bisa mencium bau Sirius menempel padanya. Sehingga ia tidak terkejut saat pria itu menahannya setelah kelas berakhir.

"Profesor Lupin?" Pria itu berdiri gelisah di depannya. Merasa kasihan, Harry akhirnya berkata, "Apa ini berhubungan dengan Pengadilan Sirius Black?"

Pria itu terkesiap, "Jadi benar ini ada hubungannya denganmu?" pria itu terduduk lemas di pinggiran meja, "Apa benar Peter Pettigrew masih hidup dan Sirius tidak bersalah?"

"Aku pun tidak tahu, Profesor. Kita semua baru akan mengetahuinya pada sidang terbuka yang diadakan beberapa hari lagi. Jika kau ingin mengetahuinya mengapa kau tidak datang langsung kesana?"

Pria itu menyerngit dan membuang muka.

Harry menatapnya dengan mata kosong yang tidak impresif. "Apa kau akan melarikan diri lagi?"

Pria itu mendongak dengan mata membesar.

"Apa kau akan melarikan diri lagi seperti tiga belas tahun yang lalu?"

"Harry..."

"Jika kau menyesal, maka seharusnya kau berubah dan melakukan sesuatu. Menyesal saja tidak akan menyelamatkan siapapun," bisik Harry sebelum ia bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Pada saat bersamaan, Severus Snape berdiri diambang pintu dengan tangan terangkat seperti akan mengetuk. Pria itu mengangguk pada Harry yang menyapanya.

Snape menatap garang ke arah Remus dan meletakkan botol berisi ramuan Wolfbane dengan suara tuk keras. Tapi pria itu menaikkan alis saat melihat ekspresi pria setengah serigala itu. Beberapa detik berlalu sampai pada akhirnya Remus berkata, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Harry?"

Snape menghela napas dan duduk di depannya. "Mengapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Aku merasa ada banyak yang ia sembunyikan. Ia memang tampak baik-baik saja, tapi aku tahu itu tidak benar. Keluarga Flint mengadopsinya bukan karena ia keturunan Merlin, kan?"

"Aku akan sedikit melaratmu. Keluarga Flint tidak mengadopsi mr. Potter. Mereka mengambil hak asuhnya sampai ia mampu berdiri sendiri sebagai seorang Lord. Namun, mereka melakukan itu sebelum mereka mengetahui bahwa mr. Potter adalah keturunan Merlin terakhir."

"Mengapa? Mengapa sampai mereka ingin mengambil hak asuhnya?"

"Tidak kah kau sudah bisa menebaknya? Dengan kau juga berteman dengan Lily dan juga mengenal siapa Petunia?"

Pria itu mengernyit. "Aku yakin Dumbledore punya pertimbangan—"

"Tentu saja Dumbledore punya pertimbangan. Tapi apa pernah ada dalam pikiranmu bahwa pertimbangannya sama sekali tidak menyentuh kebahagiaan Harry? Kehancuran Harry Potter tidak hanya bisa disebabkan oleh Voldemort. Siapapun bisa hancur bila dibesarkan pada keluarga yang selalu melakukan kekerasan dan membuatnya kelaparan."

Remus bergeming dengan mata terbelalak, wajahnya seketika pucat pasi. "Dumbledore mengetahuinya?"

"Apa ada bedanya? Ia tidak melakukan sesuatu. Tentu saja aku tidak berhak menyalahkanmu karena aku hanya mengetahuinya setelah menjadi Kepala Asarama-nya. Tapi kau adalah teman dekat James Potter. Setelah Sirius Black dipenjara, seharusnya kau pergi memastikan ia memang baik-baik saja!"

Remus terduduk lemas sambil menutupi wajahnya, "Pantas saja ia membenciku..."

"Ia tidak membencimu. Kecewa mungkin lebih tepat."

"Itu... jauh lebih buruk," ia tertawa sedih, "dan sekarang pun ia mencoba membebaskan Sirius..."

Snape mendengus, "Aku tidak pernah berharap ada sesuatu yang beres dikerjakan oleh seorang Gryffindor. Bersyukurlah Harry Potter masuk ke dalam Slytherin. Asrama kami terkenal tempat mereka yang selalu mampu bertahan hidup dan berakhir sebagai pemenang," sambil berkata begitu, pria itu keluar dari dalam kelas tanpa menoleh dua kali.

Harry tidak datang pada pengadilan terbuka itu. Ia bisa saja bila meminta ijin kepada Profesor karena Sirius Black adalah Ayah Baptisnya. Tapi tidak ada yang mengetahui itu, dan Harry tidak berniat untuk menunjukkannya ke muka umum. Baginya Sirius Black bukan apa-apa selain sahabat ayahnya. Ia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang berarti untuknya. Bahkan hubungan yang mereka miliki hanya sekedar sentimen karena masa lalu orang tuanya. Hal ini juga karena Harry tahu, Sirius Black tidak bisa melihat Harry melewati sosok ayahnya.

Ia hanya mengikuti beritanya lewat Daily Prophert, mengangguk puas pada foto Rita yang menunjukkan sosok Sirius Black dengan pakaian lord-nya. Tidak ada kegilaan dimatanya Tapi ekspresinya kembali muram saat ia melihat sosok Dumbledore berdiri tidak jauh dari Sirius Black. "Aku yakin pria tua itu akan memanfaatkan ini untuk keuntungannya."

"Kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu?"

Harry mendengus, "Aku sudah melihat dimana ini akan berakhir apapun usaha yang aku lakukan. Kehilangan dukungan Black bukan apa-apa dibandingkan kehilangan dukungan DMS."

Marcus menaikkan alis, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Setelah ini Sirius Black akan membuka lebar tangannya pada sahabatnya Remus Lupin. Membuatnya menjadi bagian dari pasukan Dumbledore," Harry mengiris dagingnya perlahan dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia tidak terburu-buru mengunyah, sebelum melanjutkan berkata, "Remus Lupin mempunyai tugas penting untuk membuat kelompok-kelompok Werewolf mendukung Dumbledore. Menciptakan peperangan internal pada kubu Makhluk Sihir yang membuat DMS tidak menyukainya."

"Tapi kau tidak berusaha menghentikannya?"

Ia mendengus, "Tidak akan ada pack werewolf yang bersedia bergabung karena tekanan DMS dan Fenrir Greyback. Lupin tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ia tidak pernah dianggap menjadi bagian dari mereka. Apa kau tahu Werewolf bisa membedakan mereka yang memiliki pack dan tidak mau menerima separuh bagian dari dirinya?" Harry menepuk ujung hidungnya, "Werewolf memiliki penciuman yang tajam."

"Apa itu tidak akan berbahaya untuknya?"

"Aku sudah mengirimkan surat pada DMS. Jika Remus tidak melakukannya dengan cara yang kasar dan merugikan, keselamatannya akan tetap terjamin. Tapi lain lagi jika pria itu bersinggungan dengan Fenrir Greyback."

"Bukankah ia orang yang menggigit Remus Lupin?" gumam Marcus sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Tidak ada pureblood yang tidak mengetahuinya. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia dibawah perlindungan Dumbledore," lalu tiba-tiba ekspresi Marcus berubah seperti mendapat pencerahan, "Karena itu kau tidak pernah berusaha menarik Remus Lupin untuk mendukungmu? Karena kau tahu ia punya hutang budi pada Dumbledore."

"Hm... satu dari banyak alasan," ia mengangguk. "Tapi siapa tahu seperti apa takdir yang akan bergulir."

Bersambung.

A/N:

Terima kasih bagi pembaca yang sudah mengikuti kisah ini sampai disini. Kabar gembira beberapa waktu lalu ku terima dari FB Indonesian Fanfiction Award 2019 yang menyatakan bahwa Courting Destiny berhasil masuk Polling untuk kategori Best Mature. Bagi yang berkenan memberikan polling, aku sungguh sangat berterima kasih sekali. Walau ini bukan sayembara berbayar, tapi sebuah kehormatan untuk bisa dipilih menjadi salah satu yang terbaik dalam kategorinya. Untuk pollingnya berakhir hingga tanggal 10 Januari 2020. Kalian bisa membuka link pollingnya dengan membuka FB Indonesia Fanfiction Award atau FB Hitsuzen (Flame of Dante). Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk partisipasinya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	13. Chapter 13

Cerita ini berdasarkan novel Harry Potter dari J.K Rowling. Kesamaan karakter dan tempat hanya karena cerita ini sekedar Fanfiction.

A/N:

Halo, dears!

Maaf sudah lama menunggu chapter ini. Dengan segala kendala dan berbagai kekurangannya, chapter ini bisa upload. Aku harap ini bisa mengobati rasa penasaran kalian. Aku sungguh-sungguh merasakan apa yang disebut writer's block di chapter ini. Jadi, saat akhirnya cerita bab ini bisa di upload itu rasanya bahagia banget. Aku memang lebih memilih dari pada memaksakan cerita yang nggak bagus, mending rehat sejenak untuk mencari inspirasi. Jadi, mungkin bab ini tidak se-spektakuler yang kalian harapkan. Tapi aku harap ini bisa aku jadikan batu pijakan untuk memperoleh semangat menulis chapter selanjutnya. Aku tunggu review-nya dan juga sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

Dante.

13

Seorang pria jangkung kurus berjalan dengan langkah lebar. Rambut hitam kecokelatan kini tak lagi disembunyikan sorban ungu. Matanya memandang jeli kegelapan disekitarnya hanya dengan bantuan cahaya dari ujung tongkat, menatap waspada sela-sela pohon dan bayangan yang menari diantara pucuk-pucuk daun yang rapat. Tak tampak kegugupan atau rasa cemas yang biasanya permanen menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. Hanya ada keseriusan dari kecerdasan yang tajam. Langkahnya sedikit terseok seolah sedang membawa—_menarik _beban, melewati sela-sela akar-akar pohon raksasa. Dekat kaki pria itu, _tubuh wanita_ berambut panjang terseret lunglai, tanpa belas kasihan; menimbulkan jejak panjang di tanah gelap. Sama sekali tidak ada kecemasan pada pria itu karena merasa aman di hutan paling dalam dan terasing di Albania. Sebuah negara kecil di Eropa yang dikelilingi pegunungan bersalju; Korab, Skanderbeg, Pindus, Ceraunian dan daratan panas dekat laut medeterania. Tempat yang begitu terpencil hingga hanya ada sedikit orang berpikiran ada sesuatu yang salah terjadi disana.

Sebuah Pondok berdiri di tengah-tengah hutan lebat itu, hanya lampu minyaknya saja yang memberikan tanda ada kehidupan di dalam sana. Ia menyeret wanita itu masuk dan melemparkannya ke tengah ruangannya, sama sekali tidak peduli jika kepala wanita itu membentur lantai kayunya yang keras. "Quirinus..." suara serak seperti dua benda keras saling bergesek terdengar dari sofa merah yang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Berasal dari sosok kecil bertudung yang menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya yang seperti bayi berusia 3 bulan— seandainya saja jari-jarinya yang muncul dibalik tudung itu tidak keriput dengan kuku-kuku yang menggelap aneh.

"My lord," Quirinus Quirrell merundukkan kepalanya. "Kementerian berniat menyelenggarakan Triwizard Tournament tahun ini di Hogwarts. Aku yakin kita bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih soal tournament itu..." pandangannya turun ke tubuh wanita yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Quirinus..."

"My lord," seolah tahu apa yang dimaksud tuannya, pria itu segera bangkit dan memberikan tongkatnya pada tangan kecil yang aneh itu.

Voldemort memainkan sebentar benda sihir itu sebelum mengarahkannya pada wanita yang terbaring di lantai. _"Finite Incantatem."_ Wanita itu membelalak sambil menarik napas keras. Matanya memandang bingung sekitarnya sebelum berhenti ke sosok aneh di sofa itu. Seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat, seolah ia tahu siapa makhluk itu. Kedua matanya yang membulat lebar penuh kengerian itu merah dengan air mata. Tapi sebelum ia bisa berkata-kata, dark lord berbisik, _"Legilimens!"_

Voldemort memasuki benak wanita itu dengan kasar, mencabik-cabik ingatannya untuk mengetahui setiap rencana pada pertandingan itu. Rasa puas mengguyurnya saat mengetahui tiap tantangan yang dilakukan pada tournament itu menguntungkan untuk rencananya. Lalu tiba-tiba, ada salah satu ingatan yang menarik perhatiannya. Ingatan itu tampak seperti telah dimodifikasi. Rasa penasaran, membuatnya menyentuh bagian dari ingatan itu dan melihat;

_Berta Jorkins berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang Departement Magical Games and Sports dengan beberapa berkas menumpuk yang harus di tanda tangani. Wajah wanita itu bila didekripsikan, pastilah banyak orang yang bilang ia punya wajah yang selalu cemberut. Hal ini karena kebiasaan buruknya yang selalu tidak senang dan mengeluhkan segala hal; dari cuaca hari ini, menu di kantin atau bahkan kesuksesan orang lain. Kebiasaan yang selalu membawanya dalam masalah sejak ia masih bersekolah di Hogwarts. Namanya selalu dikaitkan dengan gosip, rumor yang menyebar dan nasib sial orang lain._

_Jika kau bertanya pada mereka yang mengenal Berta, mereka pasti akan bilang padamu bahwa dia idiot, sangat berisik, tapi tidak punya otak. Oleh karena itu, ia berganti-ganti pekerjaan dan di lempar antar departement, hingga akhirnya berakhir di departement Magical Games and Sports. Tidak ada yang mau memberinya pekerjaan serius kecuali untuk meminta tanda tangan. Hal itulah mengapa ia sering bolak-balik ke rumah Barty Crouch Snr. Sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya mendongkol._

_Karena kesehariannya itulah, dan kebiasaan buruknya untuk menganggap sepele hal-hal penting, ia tidak berpikir dua kali saat keluar dari perapian rumah keluarga Crouch. Seharusnya ia mengirimkan pesan burung hantu lebih dulu, atau menghubungi lewat fire call, seperti biasanya. Tapi dengan berkas menggunung yang melebihi tinggi kepalanya, ia tidak mau repot-repot melakukan salah satu diantaranya. Ia membuka mulutnya dan mengatupkannya kembali dengan keras. Matanya menyipit saat ia menyadari ada yang salah pada ruangan itu._

_Suara teriakan-teriakan terdengar di sebuah ruangan, membuatnya beringsut menempel di tembok, dan kebiasaannya yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain itu tergelitik untuk mencari tahu. Mata cokelat membosankan itu menyipit mengintip dari celah pintu yang tidak menutup sempurna,menunjukkan ruang baca yang luas dengan perapian menyala dan ornamen-ornamen mewah khas dari rumah-rumah penyihir pureblood. Tapi apa yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya bukan semua keindahan itu, tapi sosok pria muda kurus ceking yang berteriak histeris dengan tatapan gila. "Imperius!" Barty Crouch Sr melesatkan mantra pada puteranya. Tubuhnya yang hanya tulang berbalut kulit itu menggeliat sementara mulutnya menjerit hingga ludahnya mengalir di sela-selanya. Tapi yang paling membuat Berta shock adalah dark mark yang terpampang di lengan telanjangnya. Ia tahu siapa pria itu, dan dimana seharusnya ia berada._

_Ia terkesiap mundur beberapa langkah sampai tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu yang membuatnya berjengit berputar dan mengacungkan tongkatnya. Seorang peri rumah menatap resah dengan bola matanya yang besar. Mata besar yang sesaat kemudian bergulir menatap ke balik punggung Berta, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, dan ia berbalik dengan mantra siap di ujung lidahnya. Tapi sebelum ia sempat berkata-kata, Barty Crouch Sr dengan tongkat teracung, berbisik, "Obliviate—" dan apa yang diingatnya untuk terakhir kali adalah lubang gelap yang tak berdasar._

Voldemort keluar dari benak Berta dengan sentakan keras, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkannya oleh perlakuan kasar itu pada benak wanita itu. Lalu gemuruh tawa keluar dari dadanya dengan nada melengking yang aneh, dipenuhi rasa senang yang sadis, sementara wanita di bawahnya tersentak-sentak saat isi kepalanya menjadi cair, merembes keluar dari hidung dan telinganya. Lalu, tanpa pandang bulu, pangeran kegelapan mengarahkan kembali tongkatnya sambil berkata, _"Avanda Kadavra."_

Sinar hijau melesat dan menelan Harry dalam pusaran, membawanya terbangun dari tidur terjaganya. Kelopaknya berangsur-angsur memiliki tanda kehidupan, sesaat setelahnya, ia mengerjap seolah tidak ada sesuatu yang salah, seolah ia hanya melamun. Tapi Marcus tahu, Harry ahli memasang tampang tanpa ekspresi saat ia mendapatkan pengelihatan mengerikan—_terutama _saat mendapat pengelihatan mengerikan.

Jadi ia bertanya dengan nada waspada, sekalipun wajahnya sama sekali tidak berekspresi. "Harry? Kau oke?"

"Hm..." gumamnya sambil lalu, setelah beberapa saat ia mengangguk. Matanya yang mengawang-awang menjadi tajam, seolah ia sedang berpikir serius.

"Apa ada hal penting yang kau lihat?"

_"Nah,"_gumam Harry sambil mengibaskan tangan, "Tidak penting, tidak penting. Hm... Hanya nasib profesor Quirrell, dia sedang liburan rupanya... dan sangat sibuk..."

Marcus menaikkan alis, tahu benar _itu_ lebih dari itu. Tapi ia sudah belajar untuk percaya Harry bisa mengatasi apa yang dilihatnya, ia tidak punya pilihan lain, lagi pula. Jadi ia menyesuaikan diri untuk selalu memperhatikan detail kecil, memperhatikan dengan waspada, dan membuat dirinya siap pada apapun yang Harry butuhkan tanpa perlu mendesaknya.

Harry kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemandangan aneh di depan toko roti, tempatnya duduk sekarang sambil menyesap cokelat hangat. Fenomena aneh dan langka melihat ada banyak orang yang berkunjung ke bagian paling selatan Devon, bagian Inggris paling selatan yang biasanya sepi. Jarang ada orang yang datang kesini selain kau seorang pecinta teh (orang-orang Devon terkenal dalam teknik mereka membuat bermacam jenis makanan—dari kudapan, hingga permen—yang semuanya berasal dari teh).

Sebagai salah satu provinsi tertua di Inggris, Devon sendiri punya banyak toko-toko tua yang diwariskan turun-temurun, dan tak jarang pula milik penyihir. Disini kau bisa dengan mudah menemukan pabrik pembuat Gin tertua, atau mesin Darmouth Newcome; mesin pemompa air tertua untuk tambang batu bara, atau bahkan satu-satunya kota yang dinamai berdasarkan judul novel paling sukses Charles Kingsley bernama Westward Ho! Di Devon pun kau bisa menemukan toko roti tertua F.H Jacka yang dipercaya sudah ada sejak abad ke 17. Toko yang terletak di kota pelabuhan Devon, Plymouth. Toko ini awalnya menjual biskuit untuk para pelaut yang menambatkan kapalnya di dermaga, tempat yang saat ini juga dipakai Harry untuk duduk sambil mengamati kerumunan orang aneh—_apa ia tidak sedang salah lihat saat ada pria berjalan memakai gaun?—_ yang berlalu lalang di depan toko, dari balik kaca bening bertempel poster promosi.

Well, itu mungkin hal yang aneh, kecuali kau penyihir yang sedang _menyamar_. Apa ia pernah bilang penyihir itu tidak masuk akal? Jika belum, maka ini saat yang tepat untuk berkata penyihir memang tidak masuk akal. Harry tahu mereka berniat menyamar, tapi sejak kapan pria muggle memakai gaun? Sepertinya mereka salah majalah referensi. Sebagai anak yang dibesarkan di dunia muggle ia bisa dengan mudah beradaptasi, bahkan muggle pun punya banyak referensi soal penyihir lewat imajinasi mereka dalam dongeng-dongeng, seperti topi penyihir, tongkat sihir atau mantra. Tapi setelah terjun ke dunia sihir, ia tahu benar banyak informasi salah kaprah tentang muggle.

Ia berharap gerombolan cospay ini segera berakhir setelah mereka mencapai titik _apparated_ yang aman untuk menuju Dartmoor, area yang dipakai untuk Piala Dunia Quidditch tahun ini. Sebagai wilayah terpencil di Devon, Dartmoor merupakan wilayah kosong seluas 368 mill persegi yang hanya berisikan moorland (padang savana yang hanya berisi rumput dan perbukitan kosong). Wilayahnya yang terpencil dan selalu kosong membuat tempat ini terkenal untuk beberapa acara penyihir, seperti kontes duel tahun 1379 yang dimenangkan oleh Elizabeth Smudgling dengan mantra buatannya sendiri _Pelucutan Senjata Tunggal _yang membuatnya dianugrahi gelar 'Supreme Dueller'. Mantra yang kini juga diajarkan disekolah-sekolah sihir diseluruh dunia.

Alasan itulah Harry dan Marcus memilih berangkat dari Palymouth; letaknya yang dekat dengan Dartmoor dan juga sebuah lokasi wisata jalan-jalan, mempermudah mereka berpindah tempat tanpa menggunakan Potkey—sebisa mungkin Harry ingin menghindarinya, Akkura sendiri membenci Potkey dan ia tidak ingin digigit oleh ular berbisa bahkan jika itu familiarnya sendiri. Lagi pula, ia selalu ingin datang kesini untuk mencoba biskuit Jacka yang terkenal.

"Siapa Lord Prince?"

Harry menoleh pada suara riang pelayan perempuan yang menghampiri mejanya. Ia menaikkan alis saat menyadari perhatian pelayan itu sepenuhnya pada Marcus yang tampak tertegun sambil melipat Daily Prophetnya; tahu Muggle tidak bisa melihat foto yang bergerak, tapi tetap bisa membaca judul beritanya. Perhatian gadis itu sebenarnya tidak sungguh-sungguh pada apa yang dibaca Marcus, tapi Marcus sendiri; dengan senyum 100 watt dan goyangan pinggul yang centil, ia menuangkan teh pada gelas Marcus yang hampir kosong.

Harry menelengkan kepala, ia tahu Marcus tampan, ia tidak kaget andai ada sembarang gadis yang berusaha menggodanya. Terlebih dengan setelan smart yang dipakainya saat ini, berupa kemeja putih, celana span dan dipadukan dengan blezer abu-abu tua, membuatnya tampak gampang didekati. Hanya saja, semua orang di dunia sihir sudah tahu tempramen Marcus untuk cukup berani mendekatinya. Jadi, melihatnya sekarang di goda oleh Muggle... sungguh menggelikan. Jika saja gadis itu tidak bertingkah seolah Harry tidak ada disana. Ia mengerucutkan bibir, agak kesal, tapi tidak terlalu ingin mengakhiri penderitaan Marcus.

Marcus mengerjap beberapa kali, seolah belum memahami situasi menggelikan itu, sebelum ia tersenyum miring sambil menjawab, "Lord Prince. Kau tidak tahu? Lord muda yang baru saja mendapatkan kembali hak lahirnya setelah situasi buruk memaksa."

"Ah~ intrik para bangsawan," gadis itu memutar bola matanya, senyumnya menjadi semakin jahil, tahu ia sudah ditanggapi. Harry menyipitkan mata. "Aku heran kenapa tidak mendengar namanya di berita?" tambah gadis itu, semata-mata agar tidak memutus pembicaraan.

"Hm..." Marcus mengangguk. "Jika kau penasaran dengan Lord Prince, kau bisa menemuinya disini."

"Eh?"

"Bukan begitu, Lord Prince?" sahut Marcus sambil tersenyum miring ke arah pintu masuk. Profesor Snape berdiri dengan pakaiannya yang serba hitam, penuh keagungan. Menggantikan jubah penyihirnya, pakaian itu berupa setelan jas dan turtleneck sama hitamnya dengan mood pria itu—jika kerut didahinya adalah tandanya.

Pria itu menyipitkan mata, "Sayangnya seperti itu, Heir Flint," ia menaikkan alis sekilas pada wanita pelayan (yang memandangi mereka bergantian dengan mulut menganga), sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Harry, dan menyapanya seperti sedang menelan cairan empedu yang pahit, "Heir Potter."

"Lord Prince," melihat matanya berkedut, Harry menambahkan sambil menyengir, "Apa aku tetap harus memanggil anda profesor Snape?"

Pria itu menutup mata sejenak, seolah sedang berdoa keluar dari situasi ini, atau dari tempat ini, "Sekalian saja kau memanggilku Profesor Prince, mengingat _kaulah_ yang membuatku terjebak dalam situasi ini," gerutunya sambil menarik kursi dan duduk disana. Lalu pada pelayan itu, ia berkata, "Jika kau sudah selesai menatap siswaku, bolehkah aku memesan secangkir teh." Nada bicaranya yang dingin dan tajam membuat gadis itu memucat dan terlonjak, mengangguk keras sebelum berbalik cepat menuju konter.

Harry hanya tersenyum, "Aku tahu anda akan datang, Profesor."

"Aku tetap tidak paham daya tarik permainan bar-bar ini."

Harry ber_tut tut, _"Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi daya tariknya, kan? Tapi acara setelah Quidditch, tempat berkumpulnya politikus dari seluruh dunia. Aku dengar banyak klan dari Roma yang datang setelah mendengarmu datang, Profesor. Bukankah anda terkenal? Tidak ada yang sabar menunggu bisa berjabat tangan dengan Master Ramuan termuda dalam sejarah," ia terkesiap dengan dramatis, "Atau mungkin malah penasaran dengan sepupu Prince mereka—_Uch, Profesor!_" Harry menggosok belakang kepalanya sambil cemberut.

"Berhenti menggoda Profesor Prince," sahut Marcus, mata Profesor Snape berkedut lagi, "setidaknya berikan sedikit simpati, dia korbanmu," dan semakin berkedut.

"Oke, oke, Dumbledore pasti tidak senang."

"Dumbledore bisa jadi persuasif, tapi ia tahu tidak mudah mempengaruhiku. Lagi pula ia harusnya tahu aku membenci Sirius Black, lalu ia mengharapkanku hanya diam?" pria itu mendengus, "Ia tidak terlalu protes karena mengira bisa memanfaatkan suaraku di Wizengamot."

"Ah..." Harry tersenyum geli. Lalu ekspresinya berubah serius, "Paling tidak, sekarang dark lord perlu berpikir dua kali untuk melibatkan anda dalam negosiasi dengan Werewolf atau Vampire... ia pasti tidak ingin kehilangan dukungan dari keluarga yang punya pengaruh seperti Prince..." Berbeda dengan keluarga bangsawan lain, keluarga Prince istimewa. Ia setara dengan Peverell. Bila Peverell punya hubungan kuat dengan Royal Blood of Britain, maka Prince dengan Royal Blood of Roman Empire. Bahkan bisa dibilang, Harry masih keluarga jauh dari Profesor Snape jika melihat dari asal anak turun Slytherin yang berasal dari Kekaisaran Romawi. Dengan kekuasaan politik yang besar, Harry berharap itu bisa sedikit meningkatkan harapan hidup Profesor Snape. Terlebih dengan tato kegelapan yang makin pekat warnanya, menunjukkan tanda bahwa dark lord semakin kuat.

Harry yakin hal ini juga terjadi pada semua tato Pelahap Maut. Salah satu yang mendasari pengelihatan Harry tentang Barty Crouch jr. Pria muda itu tak kan memberontak pada ayahnya seandainya tato itu tidak semakin pekat. Harry tidak bisa menghentikan kematian Berta Jorkins, atau Barty Crouch sr, atau bahkan menyelamatkan akal sehat Barty jr. Tapi paling tidak, ia berharap langkahnya menghindarkan dunia sihir dari malapetaka.

Profesor Snape mengusap wajahnya yang pucat, teringat peringatan Harry atas apa yang akan menimpanya jika ia tidak mengambil jalan ini. Terhimpit pada dua pilihan yang sama-sama dibencinya; antara mempertahankan nama Snape, atau mengambil hak lahirnya sebagai seorang Prince. Cukup mudah untuk memilih salah satunya jika itu ada hubungannya dengan bertahan hidup. Walau ia membenci apapun yang berhubungan dengan nama Prince, tapi jika itu bisa membeli beberapa waktu untuk nyawanya bertahan di dunia ini dan melindungi Harry...

"Dan rencanamu selanjutnya adalah mengintregasikan profesor diantara politikus kelas atas untuk menguatkan kedudukan politiknya," komentar Marcus datar, lalu pada profesor Snape ia bertanya, "Apa yang akan anda lakukan menanggapi rencana bocah ini, Profesor?"

"Hei!"

"Hm..." pria itu menuangkan teh ke cangkirnya. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, pelayan wanita itu tidak berlama-lama di meja mereka. Mungkin sudah sadar bahwa yang duduk di meja itu bukan orang-orang sembarangan. "Pertama, aku perlu menghalangi langkah Dumbledore untuk membuat Sirius Black sebagai orang tua asuhmu. Beruntung karena Sirius Black belum pernah menggunakan ritual ayah baptisnya, aku berniat mengambil alih sihir itu dan membuatmu sebagai anak baptisku. Sebagai sahabat masa kecil lady Potter, tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal hal itu."

"Tapi semua orang tahu hubungan anda tidak baik dengan ibuku diakhir hidupnya."

Snape menggeleng, ia mengeluarkan sepucuk surat terlipat dan menyodorkannya ke atas meja. "Surat ini berisi permintaan ibumu, seandainya hak asuhmu diserahkan pada Petunia, maka aku berhak untuk mengambil hak asuhmu. Ini sesuai dengan wasiat mereka yang menentangmu sama sekali untuk hidup bersama keluarga Dursley."

Harry terdiam sambil matanya membaca tulisan ibunya, sebelum perlahan ia mendongak dengan mata kosong, "Tapi aku tidak pernah _melihat _andamengambil hak asuhku..."

Snape mengeryit, "Dumbledore merasa posisiku terlalu berbahaya untuk menjadi orang tua asuhmu."

"Tapi tidak lagi," sahut Marcus, "Setelah anda menjadi Lord Prince, anda tidak lagi hanya sekedar mata-mata. Anda punya kedudukan yang sulit untuk dimanipasi kepentingan kedua belah pihak. Dengan kedudukan anda sekarang, ayah, lord Nott dan Lord Greengrass bisa memback-up anda. Bila kita bilang bahwa kalian melakukan ritual ini sebelum Sirius Black keluar dari Azkaban, tidak ada orang yang bisa membantahnya. Jadi kapan anda akan melakukannya?"

"Secepatnya, aku harap. Saat kita bisa menemukan tempat yang aman."

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Harry mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, menunggu apalagi?" Marcus bangkit, "Kita bisa melakukannya setelah sampai di perkemahan."

Mereka mencari gang yang sepi dan disana, ketiganya _berapparated_ bersama menuju Tavistock. Sebuah kota tua kecil yang berada di sebelah barat dan utaranya lembah kosong Dartmoor. Seperti halnya mereka masih berada di wilayah Plymouth, tempat ini juga sama seperti kebanyakan kota tua di Inggris; penuh dengan bangunan-bangunan kuno dan gang-gang sempit dari batu yang terjal karena kontur perbukitannya, juga pasar-pasar kuno, seperti pasar Pannier atau Oak Hampton yang mengingatkannya dengan Diagon Alley. Dari sana hanya perlu berjalan beberapa menit untuk sampai ke Dartmoor dan masuk ke wilayah perkemahan. Tidak ada yang cukup bodoh untuk langsung _berapparated_ atau _berpotkey_ langsung ke lokasi, karena biasanya tempat itu punya anti Potkey.

Setelah berkali-kali pun melihatnya, pemandangan di depan mata selalu membuat napas Harry tercekat. Begitu mereka sampai di atas bukit, lembah di bawah penuh oleh tenda-tenda dan penyihir. Ujung-ujung tendanya seperti pucuk-pucuk gunung kecil yang menyebar diantara ribuan orang yang bergerak seperti semut. Suara hiruk pikuk seketika terdengar setelah mereka melewati sihir pembatas yang menjauhkan Muggle dari arena. Selayaknya apa yang seharusnya terjadi pada festival terbesar dan paling ditunggu di dunia sihir, sesekali kau akan melihat kobaran api dari permainan sihir, sumbu-sumbu warna warni yang terbang di udara, dan bahkan beberapa anak dan atlet Quidditch melesat di atas kepala mereka hingga membuat topi-topi melayang dan rok-rok tersingkap.

"Ingatkan aku kenapa aku mau diajak ke tempat sirkus ini," gerutu Profesor Snape disebelahnya dengan nada datar sambil berusaha menghindari anak-anak bau kencur yang berlarian dengan topi kebesaran hingga menutupi mata mereka. Tapi Harry tidak peduli, dan langkahnya otomatis membawanya mendekati keriuhan itu. Sesuai dengan tiket, tempat parkir tenda mereka berada di area VIP, dekat dengan tempat Menteri Sihir dan beberapa Lord yang lain. Jadi tidak heran bila tenda mereka berhadapan dengan tenda Malfoy.

Ia menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari tenda Weasley, tapi ia tidak menemukannya di dekat mereka. Jika ia masuk Gryffindor dan dekat dengan keluarga Weasley, maka seharusnya tenda itu berada disamping Malfoy. Tapi karena sekarang Menteri Sihir tidak punya alasan untuk memberikan tiket kelas VIP pada keluarga tersebut tanpa Harry disana, mereka pasti berada di satu dari ribuan tenda di tempat yang paling penuh. Oh, well, nanti juga ia akan bertemu dengan mereka...

"Harry." Marcus melongokkan kepalanya keluar tenda, memberinya isyarat untuk masuk.

Begitu masuk melewati pintu tenda, semua kebisingan dari luar lenyap. Ia mengira tenda ini tidak akan jauh berbeda dari tenda Weasley bila ia tinggal bersama mereka, tapi rupanya, sekalipun keduanya sama-sama VIP, tampilannya jauh berbeda. Dekorasi di dalam tenda tidak seperti apa yang pernah dilihatnya. Tempat ini seperti replika salah satu ruangan di Flint Manor. Bahkan lantainya pun dari marmer. Bukan tempat yang buruk untuk tinggal selama berhari-hari turnamen ini berlangsung.

"Harry, kita akan melakukannya sekarang," ujar Snape. Harry mengangguk dan mengikuti pria itu menuju bagian paling dalam tenda. "Sebelum aku melakukannya, aku ingin memperingatkanmu bahwa jika aku melakukan ini, maka ada bagian dari diriku dan sihirku yang akan melebur dalam dirimu. Hal ini juga akan merubahmu secara fisik dan sihir, juga memberikanmu hak untuk menjadi Lord Prince apabila aku meninggal tanpa memiliki keturunan—"

_"Profesor—"_

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk memiliki keturunan, dan aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan hidup selama yang aku harapkan," sekilas Harry melihat Profesor Snape bersimbah darah dalam pelukannya, yang membuatnya menggigit bibir dengan keras hingga berdarah sebagai usahanya untuk tidak berteriak, "Aku berniat untuk membiarkan nama Prince lenyap dari dunia sihir, biarkan semua harta jatuh ke tangan keluarga lain atau bahkan Kementerian. Tapi karena kau memaksaku mengambil pilihan berbeda, aku berharap kau siap menerima konsekuensinya," ia menatap Harry tajam. "Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus mati ditaring Werewolf atau Vampire, aku menyambutnya, malah. Tapi aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi sampai aku melihat mu keluar dari cengkeraman Voldemort atau Dumbledore. Tapi aku harus yakin kau mampu menerima konsekuensi dari tindakan ini."

Harry menelan ludah, "Aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena ini menentukan kesempatan hidup anda, profesor."

"Ini menentukan kesempatan hidup kita berdua, Harry. Tapi konsekuensi ini sesuatu yang kau bawa sampai mati, bahkan setelah mengalahkan Dark Lord. Apa kau siap?"

Harry mengangguk. Kalimat misterius Centaurus itu terngiang kembali di benaknya. Tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti.

Pria itu melukai ujung dari kelima jari di salah satu telapak tangan mereka. Lalu perlahan mereka menempelkan kelima jari itu, dan profesor Snape merapal, _"Non Confundantur nostris in sanguine, animam meam, et magia—"_ setelah itu Harry tidak bisa mengingat apapun lagi.

_Langit mendung menggulung dari barat daya, menenggelamkan sinar bulan, suara teriakan-teriakan terdengar bersama kobaran api, asap dan bau terbakar. Pucuk-pucuk runcing tenda semarak oleh api merah yang melahap dan melelehkan, bersamaan dengan itu lesatan cahaya hijau meluncur ke langit, meledak di angkasa dan meninggalkan bayangan tengkorak menakutkan._

_"Kau tidak bisa menghentikannya."_

_Harry berbalik, dan disana, di tengah tenda-tenda terbakar, berdiri Kematian dengan jubah hitamnya yang jatuh hingga ke tanah. Berada pada domain-nya, di tengah-tengah kematian._

_"Semua makhluk akan kembali padaku, kau tidak bisa menghentikannya."_

_"Kenapa menunjukkannya padaku, jika bukan untuk menghentikan ini semua?!" jeritnya, air mata merembes di pipinya._

_Makhluk itu berjalan mendekat, saat ia hanya selangkah di depan Harry, jemari belulangnya menyentuh pipinya, terasa dingin dan seperti berasal dari dunia lain. "Kau melihatnya melalui mataku, satu dari banyak hal karena menjadi seorang Peverell. Kau tidak perlu takut, bukan tugasmu untuk menghentikan Kematian. Kematian bukan musuhmu, Harry-ku, kematian selalu adil dan tidak memihak. Saat jiwa bertemu denganku, mereka merasa senang, karena beban dunia telah terlepas dari jiwanya. Jangan merasa sedih pada mereka yang sudah mati, merasa sedihlah pada mereka yang masih hidup. Karena disanalah letak kesengsaraan sesungguhnya. Sekarang kembalilah, dan melangkahlah,karena langkahmu sudah benar, dan takdirmu sebentar lagi akan menyambutmu." Tangan tulang belulang itu mendorong dadanya, dan ia merasakan tubuhnya terhempas jatuh—_

Dan tersentak bangun.

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya selama beberapa saat, kemudian mendongak dan menyadari telapaknya masih menempel rapat pada telapak Profesor Snape.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" pria itu mencoba menarik tangannya dan bernapas lega saat tangan itu akhirnya terlepas.

"Uh..." Harry mencoba bangkit, lalu perlahan mengamati sekitarnya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau kehilangan kesadaran sebentar, sesuatu yang wajar saat melakukan ritual ini. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Harry merundukkan pandangannya, mengamati telapaknya, "Aneh..."

"Ah... kau sedang merasakan sihir Prince. Sihir keluargaku kembali bangkit dalam darahmu. Selain itu, tidak hanya sihir yang diubahnya—" ia menyodorkan cermin genggam, "Secara fisik kau juga berubah."

Harry mengerjap pada pantulan di depannya, wajah anak itu sama seperti wajahnya, tapi dengan tulang pipi yang jauh lebih tinggi dan tekstur rahang yang jauh lebih oval. Ia menelengkan kepala, membuat anak-anak rambut hitam legam jatuh di sisi kepalanya. Matanya melebar saat menyadari rambutnya tidak seperti sarang burung lagi, melainkan ikal bergelombang seolah perpaduan antara Potter dan Prince. Warnanya pun berubah seperti hitam jelaga, tidak lagi menimbulkan semburat merah saat tertimpa matahari, persis seperti rambut profesor Snape. Tidak ada yang bilang Harry Potter jelek, bahkan cenderung mereka menganggap ia punya ketampanan klasik orang Inggris. Tapi sekarang, tidak ada istilah yang lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan dirinya selain _menawan._ Jika tidak mengenal Harry dengan baik, kau tak kan menemukan perubahan itu. Dan untungnya, jika ada yang menyadarinya mereka akan mengira perubahan itu bagian dari masa pertumbuhan.

Matahari belum tenggelam saat akhirnya ia melangkah keluar dari pintu tenda. Sekalipun begitu, udara dingin musim gugur membuatnya merapatkan tuniknya.

"Harry!" suara merdu Hermione terdengar diantara hiruk pikuk.

"Mione!" Mereka bertemu di tengah dan saling berpelukan. Gadis itu memakai sweater putih dan celana jeans seperti kebanyakan muggle-born, rambutnya yang keriting ia ikat agar tidak berterbangan karena sapuan angin yang dihasilkan sapu-sapu terbang yang melesat diatas kepala mereka. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan menemukanku. Jadi, kau sekarang bersama keluarga Weasley?"

Hermione mengangguk, "Mereka berbaik hati mengundangku karena memiliki tiket lebih. Jika tidak, aku tidak berpikir akan pernah datang ke Piala dunia quidditch," lalu ia menambahkan dengan mengerdikkan bahu, "Quidditch tetap bukan favoritku."

"Kau tidak sendirian, miss Granger."

"Profesor Snape! Anda datang!"

"Sayangnya begitu," gerutu pria itu sambil menyalakan api unggun kecil di depan tenda.

Hermione menatap Harry tak percaya yang hanya dibalasnya dengan mengerdikkan bahu, "Tidak hanya profesor Snape, seandainya keluarga Weasley belum menawarimu ikut, aku akan mengundangmu, Mione..." ia menarik Hermione untuk duduk di salah satu kursi lipat. "Apa tenda Weasley cukup untukmu?"

Hermione menggigit bibir, tapi mengangguk, "Agak berdesak-desakan, tapi aku dan Ginny agak beruntung karena anak-anak perempuan punya kamar sendiri. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa keluarga Weasley bisa sesusah itu padahal mereka pureblood. Aku tidak pernah mendengar kecuali keluarga Weasley, pureblood yang bernasib seburuk itu..." bisiknya sedih.

"Ah... ini terjadi akibat perseteruan dengan keluarga Malfoy. Bahkan sejak awal abad 17, kedua keluarga ini punya sudut pandang politik yang berbeda. Tapi perseteruan ini makin parah diakhir abad 18... yang aku tahu ini ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Malfoy dan Black. Septimus Weasley, kakek dari Ron, menikahi Cendrella Black yang merupakan tunangan dari Septimus Malfoy? Agak ironis bukan, keduanya punya nama yang sama. Ah, well... pada akhirnya Cendrella Black memilih Septimus Weasley walau harus menerima kenyataan pahit dikeluarkan dari keluarga Black, karena saat itu pun keluarga Weasley sudah dicap blood traitor karena menjunjung tinggi Muggle. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi kemarahan dan sakit hati Septimus Malfoy, yang pada saat itu sangat memegang kendali Kementerian sihir... bahkan ada yang bilang Menteri Sihir saat itu, Unctuous Osbert, hanya boneka dari Septimus Malfoy. Tapi ini hanya _hush hush, _tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan kebenarannya. Tapi sejak saat itu keluarga Weasley kehilangan kekuatan Politik dan terhapuskan dari Sacred 28 list."

Mata Hermione berbinar, "Kau sangat paham seluk beluk keluarga sihir, Harry. Dimana aku bisa menemukan catatan yang menunjukkan semua itu."

"Ah... kau tak kan menemukannya. Lagi pula tidak ada yang tahu kebenaran sesungguhnya. Tapi kedua keluarga itu jadi saling berseteru hingga saat ini, jika bukan karena sejarah buruk itu sendiri, maka perbedaan sudut pandang mereka mengenai Muggle. Kau sadar 'kan, jika keduanya memandang Muggle di titik ekstrim? Weasley menganggap semua Muggle ramah dan harus dilindungi dari sihir, sementara Malfoy kebalikannya. Padahal kita semua sama-sama manusia yang punya sisi baik dan buruk."

Hermione mengangguk, "Andai saja mereka tahu Muggle punya nuklir."

"Aku tidak yakin ada sihir yang bisa menahan benda itu," Harry mengerutkan kening, "Untuk menciptakan pelindung yang mampu menahan kekuatan nuklir, kita perlu menciptakan semacam ritual khusus dengan blood magic dan konsekuensinya juga cukup besar hingga taruhannya nyawa."

Saat itu Marcus keluar dari tenda sambil berkata, "Harry, kau belum siap?" ia sudah memakai pakaian formal penyihir berupa setelan jas dan jubah penyihir yang sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan statusnya sebagai pureblood.

Harry bangkit, tapi alih-alih menanggapi Marcus, ia malah berkata pada Hermione, "Ayo. Aku ingin mengajakmu pada pertemuan ini."

Hermione bangkit perlahan dengan wajah bingung, "Sepertinya ini pertemuan yang penting," ujarnya sambil mengikuti Harry memasuki tenda. Matanya membulat saat melihat ornamen dan dekorasi yang jauh berbeda dengan tenda keluarga Weasley.

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi kenapa kau ingin aku ikut?"

"Hm... " Harry menjentikkan tongkatnya untuk membuat kopernya membesar. "Katakan Hermione, setelah kau lulus dari Hogwarts, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan mendaftarkan diri ke Kementerian?"

Hermione menjawab dengan hati-hati, ekspresinya tampak ia sedang berusaha memilah makhsud Harry, "Aku belum memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. Tapi tampaknya itu pilihan yang paling masuk akal jika ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan bagus di dunia sihir..."

"Tapi apa kau tahu Muggle-born tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jabatan yang tinggi," tanpa menunggu jawaban gadis itu, ia melanjutkan, "Seluruh Kementerian ada dibawah kekuasaan keluarga Pureblood. Bahkan jika kau mendapat jabatan layak, kau tak kan pernah mendapatkan promosi yang akan membuatmu menjabat lebih tinggi dari pada pureblood. Bahkan pada departemen yang dianggap para pecinta muggle sekalipun, keluarga Weasley yang bekerja disana. Kebanyakan Muggle born pada akhirnya bekerja di Bank Gringrotts sebagai aliansi dengan bank Muggle atau perusahaan Muggle di luar sana, dan jika kau berbakat maka kau bisa jadi curse breaker. Tapi aku yakin, Hermione, dengan otakmu yang briliant dan penuh inovasi, kau tidak akan bisa membiarkan ketidakadilan di dunia sihir terjadi. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk merubah hal itu adalah dengan bekerja di Kementerian Sihir untuk merubah sistem itu dari dalam."

Hermione berdiri kaku dengan mata lebar. Ia tidak menyangkal, dan otaknya seolah berputar untuk menganalisis pernyataan Harry.

Harry melanjutkan, "Aku juga ingin perubahan itu, dan aku sudah memulainya dengan memberikan benih-benihnya di asrama Slytherin sebagai tempat berkumpulnya pureblood dan calon penggerak sistem. Pada mereka aku sudah menunjukkan jika pureblood saja tidak cukup! Darah saja akan percuma jika kau tidak punya kecerdasan atau kekuatan, seperti apa yang terjadi pada Crabbe dan Goyle. Pada anggota Knight of Walpurgins aku memberitahu mereka dark lord bukanlah pureblood, dan kenyataan itu sudah menyebar diantara anggota Slytherin bahkan keluarga mereka. Memang benar banyak yang tidak percaya, tapi benih keraguan itu sudah muncul. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti disana, jika peperangan ini berakhir, aku tidak mau sistem yang sama tetap bertahan. Aku ingin menciptakan sistem yang tidak akan memunculkan dark lord-dark lord lainnya. Sistem yang menahan perang sipil terjadi antara penyihir dan makhluk sihir. Apa kau bisa membantuku?"

Hermione terkesiap. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan ia mencengkeram kedua tangannya dengan sangat kuat. Lalu ia mengangguk keras. "Tentu, Harry. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Harry tersenyum lembut, "Kau sudah melakukannya, Mione. Dengan mau membaca buku-buku yang kupinjamkan tentang sejarah komunitas sihir atau tata krama pureblood. Kau sudah selangkah untuk mempersiapkan dirimu pada kancah politik kelas tinggi. Malam ini adalah langkah kedua. Apa kau siap?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah."

Harry menyengir lebar, "Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Sekarang... apa kau mau mencoba gaun-gaunmu?"

"Gaun-gaun, Harry," ia tampak seperti kehabisan napas.

Harry mengerucutkan bibir, dan berkata seolah itu hal sepele, "Aku tidak tahu seleramu, jadi aku membeli banyak. Tentu saja kau bisa memiliki semuanya, itu hadiah dariku. Tapi untuk acara ini kau hanya bisa memakai satu, Mione..."

Hermione memutar bola matanya, tapi senyum tipis itu tidak hilang dari bibirnya saat ia mengikuti langkah sahabatnya yang misterius ini. Agaknya ia sedikit percaya bahwa mungkin Harry Potter memang benar-benar anak ajaib. Dilatar belakang, Marcus dan Snape mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan jelas. Tentu ini sungguh menciptakan prespektif baru pada Anak yang bertahan hidup. Sambil diam-diam menyungingkan senyum simpul, sang master ramuan merasa, tampaknya ia tidak memilih langkah yang salah dengan mendukung Harry Potter.

Tentu saja mereka tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada Ron. Ini seperti sebuah kesepakatan tersembunyi, seolah mereka sedang melakukan misi rahasia. Hal yang membuat Hermione bergidik bersemangat. Begitu mereka melewati pintu tenda tempat diselenggarakan pesta dansa itu, seketika keduanya tahu mereka sedang memasang topeng Persona yang berbeda. Bersama Hermione di lengan Profesor Snape dan Harry di lengan Marcus, mereka melangkah hingga membuat kepala menoleh. Siapapun merasakan, bahkan yang tidak familiar dengan rupa mereka, bahwa keempatnya adalah penyihir yang penuh kuasa. Hal ini ditambah dengan sikap mengejutkan Lord Nott, Lady Zabini dan suami ketujuhnya, Lord Greengrass, serta beberapa lord dari vasal House seperti House of Bones dan House of Abbott yang merundukkan kepalanya sedikit lebih rendah saat menyapa Harry.

Hermione menaikkan alis, dan mengamati Harry dengan penuh spekulasi. Ia tahu sepenting apa keluarga Potter di dunia sihir, terutama setelah mengetahui ia keturunan langsung terakhir Merlin. Tapi baru sekarang ia ditunjukkan dengan jelas pengaruh Harry Potter.

"Heir Potter."

"Halo, Lord Nott. Anda datang bersama Theodore?"

Pria itu tertawa pelan sambil menunjuk ke arah Theo yang berkumpul dengan anak-anak lain, tidak hanya dari Slytherin, tapi juga anak-anak pureblood dari asrama lain. Mereka tampak asyik mengobrol dengan anggota tim quidditch, dan meminta tanda tangan dari pemain favorit mereka. Sudah biasa bila ajang seperti ini juga dipakai para atlet untuk mencari sponsor diantara pureblood. Kalau kau beruntung, dan berbakat, hal itu bisa merubah nasib seperti yang dialami Krum.

"Aku tidak melihat Lord Flint ikut malam ini," komentar Lord Nott.

"Ah, ayah disibukkan dengan beberapa hal, termasuk mengurus berkas Lord Prince," sahut Marcus sambil memberi ruang bagi profesor Snape untuk membaur. "Ia pikir kesempatan ini terlalu langka untuk dilewatkan seorang Lord baru."

"Ah, tentu saja. Senang akhirnya kau berkumpul di antara kami lagi, Severus."

"Cantankerus," sapanya sambil menjabat tangannya dengan mantap.

"Oh, panggil aku Nott," gerutunya, "Kau tahu aku benci nama depanku."

Hal ini membuat senyum tersunging di bibir sang Master Ramuan.

"Dan siapakah ini?" sahut lord Greengrass.

Harry tersenyum. Profesor Snape menjawab, "Hermione Grenger. Siswi paling cerdas diangkatannya," pujian yang langka diberikan oleh sang master itu membuat pipi Hermione memerah. Harry menaikkan alis dan mengamati Hermione dengan penuh selidik.

"_Grenger?_ Huh," tahu benar itu bukan nama keluarga penyihir. "Oh. Bukankah ini menarik. Apa sekarang kau mengambil seorang _apprentice?"_

"Aku harap," jawabnya datar. "Miss Grenger adalah sahabat mr. Potter."

Hal ini menimbulkan daya tarik tersendiri pada pesona Hermione yang memang dengan sengaja ingin Harry ciptakan. Dukungan dari Prince, Potter dan Flint cukup jelas untuk membuatnya memiliki power politik sekalipun ia seorang muggle-born. "Apa kau tidak ingin berkumpul dengan yang lain, Miss Grenger?" ujar Profesor Snape dengan nada suaranya yang berat.

Gadis itu mengejapkan mata, melihat Harry sekilas sebelum berkata, "Aku akan menemani anda, Profesor. Ini sama-sama pengalaman pertama kita, lagi pula."

Pria itu mendengus, "Ini jauh dari _pengalaman pertamaku,_ miss Grenger," tapi pria itu tidak melepaskan lengan Hermione, dan dengan elegan membawa mereka menyusuri ruang dansa untuk bertemu dengan yang lain.

Harry saling memandang dengan Marcus yang menaikkan alis sambil masih mengamati punggung kedua orang itu menjauh. Lalu pemuda itu menyeringai dan membawa Harry ke tengah ruang dansa. "Marcus!" serunya penuh peringatan, tapi pemuda itu mengabaikannya dan malah membawanya dalam putaran dansa.

Pesta dansa itu diakhiri dengan pertandingan pertama tim Amerika vs tim Australia. Gegap gempita terdengar disepanjang stadion yang dibangun di bawah tanah dari sebuah puncak bukit, yang membuatnya seperti mangkuk raksasa bila dilihat dari atas. Harry duduk bersama dengan Marcus pada kursi VIP, yang mengejutkan adalah profesor Snape mengundang Hermione untuk duduk bersamanya. Kursi VIP memang dirancang jauh lebih luas dibandingkan dengan kursi normal. Tapi ia tak pernah mengira pria itu akan mengundang Hermione. Tapi keduanya tampak menikmati pertandingan ini, walau keduanya mengaku itu bukan aktifitas pilihan untuk mereka. Tidak berhenti disana, bahkan profesor Snape menawarkan untuk mengatarkan Hermione sampai ke tenda keluarga Weasley! "Well, cukup berbahaya untuk anak perempuan berjalan sendiri," komentar pria itu sebelum melangkah cepat mendahului mereka. Hermione membelalakkan mata ke arah Harry dengan tatapan tak percaya, sebelum akhirnya berlari mengejar sang master ramuan. Harry menggaruk dagu, sepertinya masih ada saja yang mengejutkan untuknya.

Pagi hari diperkemahan tidak ada bedanya dengan menonton festival. Tapi rupanya Marcus punya rencana lebih dari itu. "Kita mau kemana?" seru Harry terengah-engah sambil mengikuti langkah panjang Marcus yang membawa mereka keluar dari area perkemahan.

"Kau tahu di Dartmoor kita bisa menemukan dengan mudah kuda-kuda liar?" katanya sambil menyusuri jembatan batu kuno dari awal-awal abad pertengahan. Jembatan itu tiang-tiangnya terbuat dari batu keras yang ditumpuk seperti tubuh-tubuh berhala yang disembah oleh orang-orang kuno. Pondok-pondok kayu yang sudah ditinggalkan berdiri tak jauh dari sana, dan disebelahnya terdapat kumpulan kuda bersurai putih yang berlarian tak tentu arah. Ia tahu wilayah ini bagian dari taman nasional yang dilindungi. "Mau mencoba menaikinya?"

"Apa tidak berbahaya?"

"Tenang saja. Diantara mereka ada kuda penyihir yang dipelihara oleh keluarga Flint."

Harry menaikkan alis. "Kau punya keluarga yang tinggal disini?"

"Kami punya kastil kecil disini dan orang yang mengurusnya, tapi bukan keluarga." Lalu ia bersiul panjang dengan nada tertentu. Tak lama kemudian, tiga dari kumpulan kuda itu berderap mendekat. "Sudah kubilang, kan. Kuda penyihir, ia bisa mengenali kita." Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Harry menaiki punggungnya, sebelum akhirnya Marcus melompat dengan ahli dibelakang Harry.

"Kau yakin bisa mengendalikannya tanpa pelana?"

"Apa gunanya sihir?" ujarnya songong. Ia memberikan beberapa isyarat siulan sebelum akhirnya kuda itu berderap dengan langkah mantap, membawa mereka melintasi perbukitan. Langkah itu sedikit memelan saat mereka harus menyusuri jembatan kuno Tarr Steps yang terbuat dari batu-batuan yang dipipihkan dengan kanopi-kanopi pepohonan oak. Jembatan itu agak berkelok mengikuti kontur sungai sebelum berakhir di jalanan beraspal yang dipenuhi domba-domba. Dari perbukitan itu mereka bisa melihat tepi lautan dari jurang-jurang yang dipenuhi rerumputan dan tumbuhan herbal kuno.

Tak jauh dari sana sebuah desa bernama Luccombe dengan rumah-rumah dari batu yang dihuni para keturunan Moor sejak berabad-abad yang lalu, gereja-gereja tua dengan lahan pemakaman kuno di depannya, dan kastil-kastil yang lapuk. Seperti halnya kebanyakan mata pencahariaan masyarakat Dartmoor, kau bisa menemukan banyak kedei teh, perkebunan dan pasar-pasar unik.

Orang-orang yang banyak ditemuinya disana menyapa mereka dengan ramah dan tak menganggap aneh ada remaja yang menunggang kuda tanpa pelana atau pakaian mereka. Marcus membuat mereka berhenti di depan kedai teh dengan palang pengikat kuda di halamannya, menunjukkan hal biasa bila orang masih berlalu lalang disekitar sini dengan kuda-kuda mereka.

Suara _kling_ menyambut begitu mereka membuka pintu dan seorang pria paruh baya bercelemek dengan rokok menggantung di bibirnya menyambut mereka. "Hulo," sapanya dengan aksen yang kental. "Young Lord," serunya ramah, menandakan ini bukan kunjungan pertama Marcus. "Sudah empat tahun? Rasanya cepat sekali berlalu. Waktu itu anda datang bersama lord dan lady Flint." Beberapa pria yang menikmati teh disana duduk sambil memandangi mereka dengan tatapan tertarik saat mendengar cara pria pemilik kedai menyebut mereka. Rutinitas membosankan adalah hal biasa bagi warga Luccombe yang damai, jadi kedatangan seorang young lord tentu membawa daya tarik dan rasa penasaran.

"Squib?" bisik Harry.

"Bukan. Muggle. Daerah ini terlalu sepi sehingga tidak ada pilihan bagi mereka untuk mendengar satu dua hal tak masuk akal yang dilakukan penyihir. Toh, komunitas-komunitas tua seperti ini sudah lama menganggap keanehan disekitar mereka suatu hal yang natural. Mungkin mereka menganggap ada perkumpulan tua yang dilakukan anak turun bangsawan Inggris di area ini," balas Marcus.

Pria itu dengan cekatan menyeduhkan teh baru di teko, "Kalau boleh tahu, sampai kapan pertemuan anda? Apa aku bisa mengharapkan kedei ku sedikit lebih ramai?"

"Hm..." Marcus menyesap teh itu dengan rasa puas. Tidak ada teh ternikmat yang bisa ditemukan selain di Dartmoor. "Tentu, mr. Doone. Kau bisa mengharapkan akan banyak yang berkunjung... ah... paling tidak seminggu ini."

Pria itu mengangguk-angguk puas sebelum meninggalkan keduanya untuk menikmati pagi itu dengan secangkir teh dan biskuit.

"Apa penyihir banyak yang tinggal disini?"

Marcus tersenyum, "Kau tahu, Kastil Prince ada di dekat sini, pada sebuah daerah bernama Princetown."

"Sungguh?"

Marcus mengangguk, "Aku yakin itu pula alasan mengapa profesor Snape mau menerima undangan kita, mungkin sekalian ingin mengecek properti. Sebenarnya ini tempat yang cukup menarik untuk komunitas sihir, terutama makhluk sihir. Dekat sini ada hutan bernama Wistman yang dipercaya sudah bermur 10.000 tahun dan dihuni oleh koloni Dyard (peri pohon). Sebelum _International Statute of Secrey_, terjadi banyak perburuan penyihir di tempat ini karena dipercayai mereka yang datang ke hutan Wistman adalah para penyihir yang sedang belajar ilmu hitam," pemuda itu memutar bola matanya, "Imajinasi muggle sungguh..."

Harry mendengarkan dengan takjub pada cerita Marcus. Seandainya ia bukan penyihir, atau tidak diasuh oleh keluarga Flint, Harry tidak akan pernah mendengar semua cerita misterius dan menarik ini. Ia tidak akan pernah menyentuh sedikit saja rahasia dari komunitas sihir. Tidak diragukan mengapa pureblood dianggap berkuasa di komunitas ini. Mereka tidak hanya para penyihir yang bertahan selama ribuan tahun, tapi juga para pemegang rahasia dari komunitas itu sendiri. Bahkan antar satu keluarga dengan keluarga yang lain punya sihir keluarga yang berbeda dan tak kan pernah bisa ditiru. Jika ia Harry Potter yang dulu, ia hanya akan menjadi anak naif dan martir bagi peperangan yang setengah alasannya tak pernah dipahami Harry.

Tidak ada yang berubah selama lima hari Piala Dunia Quidditch itu dimulai. Bahkan semangat penonton semakin membuncah mendekati final pertandingan. Ia hanya sesekali memenukan Hermione berjalan bersama profesor Snape sambil membicarakan ramuan. Hal ini membuat Harry melemparkan pandangan kotor pada Hermione sambil menyeringai, "Sungguh, Mione?"

"Huss!" sahutnya dengan pipi merah.

"Nah, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku bisa mengerti mengapa kau bisa punya _crush _dengan pria itu. Lidah tajam itu bisa jadi daya tarik selain tubuh altelis dan tinggi—" belum selesai ia bicara, mulutnya lebih dulu dibungkam.

"Harry!" keluhnya, "Berhenti menggodaku. Aku tahu ini hanya perasaan suka yang kekanak-kanakan—"

"Siapa bilang? Perbedaan umur di dunia sihir bukan masalah karena penyihir menua dengan lambat dan dia tidak akan selamanya menjadi profesormu."

"Aku yakin profesor Snape tidak tertarik—"

Harry mengibaskan tangannya. "Dia mengundangmu menonton dibangkunya, juga mengantarmu pulang dan tidak keberatan ditembaki ratusan pertanyaan konyol soal ramuan—"

"Hei! Pertanyaanku tidak konyol!"

"Aku yakin dia tidak menganggapmu konyol—"

"Siapa yang menganggap konyol siapa?" suara bariton datar membuat mereka melonjak saat sang master ramuan berdiri di belakang mereka dengan alis terangkat. "Jika kalian tidak mau terlambat untuk pertandingan final, sebaiknya segera bersiap-siap."

"Baik, profesor!" seru mereka bersamaan sebelum berhambur keluar.

Saat mereka akan meninggalkan tenda. Harry memandang ke arah langit kelabu yang familier. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah, sebelum sedetik kemudian, matanya membara penuh tekad. Harry mencengkeram lengan Marcus, dan ekspresinya membuat yang lain ikut menghentikan langkah. "Hati-hati. Siapkan tongkat kalian dan jangan terpisah satu sama lain." Bisik Harry. Hermione seketika memucat. Marcus meraih pedang yang semula berniat ia tinggalkan. Pada Snape ia berkata, "Jaga Hermione." Yang dibalas anggukan oleh pria itu. Hanya itu yang bisa Harry lakukan untuk kengerian yang tak terhindarkan malam ini. Tapi Harry tahu ini penting untuk dilakukan, karena di tempat inilah akhirnya Barty jr. bisa bebas dan takdir bisa bergulir seperti yang sudah dilihatnya.

Bersambung.

a/n:

Yuhuu, maaf menunggu lama untuk chapter ini. aku harap kalian maklum bila banyak menemukan salah ketik karena aku tidak sabar untuk segera menguploadnya. Mungkin aku akan memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan itu sambil jalan. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
